My Soldier, Brittany Pierce
by brittanastory1
Summary: After a horrible break up, Brittany enlists in the army. An injury brings her back to Lima where she meets the girl who broke her heart. Santana Lopez. Will they get back together? Will Brittany be able to forgive Santana after 4 years or is she going to end up getting her heart broken again? G!P Brittany
1. Prologue

**My Soldier, Brittany Pierce**

**Summary: After a horrible break up, Brittany enlists in the army. An injury brings her back to Lima where she meets the girl who broke her heart. Santana Lopez. Will they get back together? Will Brittany be able to forgive Santana after 4 years or is she going to end up getting her heart broken again? G! P Brittany**

**Prologue**

Life didn't go to plan, well not for me anyway. If you told me that I would be in the U.S Army I would have laughed and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend. Ha yeah that's another thing that didn't go to plan. Me and my girlfriend breaking up. Now I know a lot of couples break up, you know it's just a high school fling and all that bullshit, but I didn't believe that. What makes my relationship different to any others? Well did… I loved her with all my heart, honestly it hurt to be away from her. I could be myself around her and every time I looked at her my heart skipped a beat. No words could describe the way I loved her, her smile, her laugh, her eyes… Just everything about her.

I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her but I was wrong.

The only problem was she was in the closet, big time, me being me thought that she would come out and we'd be together in public... Happy. She cared too much about her reputation and what other people would think about her than being with me, I know right? Ridiculous. She broke up with me in my senior year and then everything went downhill. I pulled away from the friends I'd always known. They were breaking into cliques, based primarily on what movies they were going to see or the latest shirts they bought from the mall, and I found myself on the outside looking in. Screw them, I thought. In high school, there's always a place for everyone, and I began falling in with the wrong sort of crowd, a crowd that didn't give a damn about anything, which left me not giving a damn, either.

I began to cut classes and smoke and was suspended for fighting on more than three occasions. I gave up sports, too. I'd played football but it's not like my pop would know, he never asked and he was too busy working. I became rebellious and my grades slipped, barely passing classes. My pa sensed that something was changing, but he was at a loss as to what to do with me. I suspect the school let me graduate simply because they wanted me out of there. I know my dad was worried, and he would sometimes mention college, but by then I'd made up my mind not to go. Growing up, I'd never considered entering the military. I mean pop had a good job owning his own building business and my ma, well have you noticed that I haven't even mentioned her? She left me and my pop when I was 11, said something about moving on, but really she cheated on my dad and moved away to live with the man and no doubt start a new family.

Most of the kids who'd been good students headed off to the University of North-Western Ohio or Ohio State University, Lima Campus. While the kids who hadn't been good students stayed behind, bumming around from one lousy job to the next, drinking beer and hanging out, and pretty much avoiding anything that might require a shred of responsibility. I fell into the latter category. In the couple of years after graduation, I went through a succession of jobs, working as a waitress at Outback Steakhouse, tearing ticket stubs at the local movie theatre, loading and unloading boxes at Staples, cooking pancakes at Waffle House, and working as a cashier at a couple of tourist places that sold crap to the out-of-towners.

I spent every dollar I earned, had zero illusions about eventually working my way up the ladder to management, and ended up getting fired from every job I had. For a while, I didn't care. I was living my life. I was big into boxing and sleeping in, and since I was still living at home, none of my income was needed for things like rent, food, insurance or preparing for a future. Besides, none of my friends was doing any better than I was. I don't remember being particularly unhappy, but after a while I just got tired of my life. I began to realize that every night was the same. I'd be drinking beers and bump into someone I'd known from high school, and they'd ask what I was doing and I'd tell them, and they'd tell me what they were doing, and it didn't take a genius to figure out we were both on the fast track to nowhere.

I dated dozens of women during that period. Most were forgettable relationships. I used women and allowed myself to be used and always kept my feelings to myself. There was only one person who I had a stable and loving relationship with and that was long gone. I didn't know what to do until I saw a commercial on TV about soldiers and the army. That's when it hit me. I mulled it over for a couple of day, and in the end, my pop had something to do with my decision. Not that I talked to him about it, of course-we weren't talking at all by then. I was walking toward the kitchen one night and saw him sitting at his desk, as always drawing a multiple plans for buildings. I was struck by the notion that I had no right to keep letting him down after all he'd done for me. So I joined the military.

My first thought was that I'd join the marines, since they were the guys I was most familiar with. Lima Beach was always packed with jarheads from Camp Lejeune or Cherry Point, but when the time came, I picked the army. I figured I'd be handed a rifle either way, but what really closed the deal was that the marines recruiter was having lunch when I swung by and wasn't immediately available, while the army recruiter-whose office was right across the street-was. In the end, the decision felt more spontaneous than planned, but I signed on the dotted line for a four-year enlistment, and when the recruiter slapped my back and congratulated me as I went out the door, I wondered what I had gotten myself into. I done my BCT in a boot camp in Fort Benning Columbus, Georgia and it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be.

Red phase 1 was when I got issued my army uniform and men got given haircuts and rules were given. I had to be immunized which meant I had to have a shit load of shots, more than I expected. Red phase 2 I started Basic tactical training followed by Nuclear Biological and Chemical Defence, Landmine Defence and rappelling at the confidence tower. I had to learn about Army heritage and the Seven Army Core Values, which I didn't enjoy. What I loved was the army physical test. This helped the drill sergeants to know what level we were physically. White phase 1 was where it got a little more advanced. I had to go through marksmanship and combat training and learn to rappel at the Warrior Tower. The best part of white phase was when I got to use the pugil sticks. I was up against this guy, named Aaron jones and I whipped his ass. The drill sergeant who was observing the match lifted my arm up in the air like I'd just one a boxing match. We went to multiple target ranges and I was given a basic rifle to practise with. I got awarded with the highest marks on the shooting range. That was when things started looking up and I realised that I really wanted to be there. 6 weeks into the training I started the blue phase, after becoming familiar with the use of automatic weapons and hand grenades in U.S. Weapons Training, I had to put my training to the test as I and some other soldiers had to negotiate the Night Infiltration Course. It was my first mission and I was scared but somehow excited. I passed the course and the training and I was surprised when the drill sergeants and the first sergeants said they were impressed with my scores.

After I got through the training I had to choose a career branch that I would like to pursue in, I chose infantry. As part of OSUT I spent the next few months doing a lot of simulations in places like Louisiana and good old Fort Bragg, where we basically learned the best ways to kill people and break things; and after a while, my unit, was deployed to Germany. It wasn't easy at first, then army life set in. I spent seven lousy months in the Balkans-first in Macedonia, then in Kosovo, where I stayed until the late spring. I spent my first leave at home completely bored out of my mind. I spent my second leave in Las Vegas. One of my buddies had grown up there, and three of us crashed at her parents' place. Active duty soldiers such as myself were allowed 30 days a year of leave (1 to 2 days a month) but me not being too close to my pop and having nothing to go back to didn't have that many days. My friends thought I was crazy always extending my permission to stay but what they didn't know was whilst they were back home visiting their loved ones I was undergoing more and more training giving me a better chance to rank up. It's not like I didn't keep in touch with my pop, I wrote to him and he wrote to me. They weren't like the ones my buddies got from their families, girlfriend or boyfriend, nothing too mushy or personal. He'd write about the neighbourhood and work, I'd write about the guns I held or that time I'd been in a gnarly fire. He'd write back saying how glad he was that I was safe but that was all. In the end I stopped telling him about the pretty heavy stuff that went on, I wrote about guard duty, or how hot it was. My pop ended every letter with the promise that he would write again soon, and once again, the man didn't let me down.

I'd grown up in the previous four years. But everyone in the army is forced to grow up, especially if you're in the infantry like me. You're entrusted with equipment that can kill a man, others put their trust in you, and if you screw up, the penalty is a lot more serious than being sent to bed without supper. Sure, there's too much paperwork and the weather sometimes is unbearable, and everyone smokes and can't complete a sentence without cursing and has boxes of dirty magazines under their bed, but you're forced to learn the most important lesson in life, and that's the fact that you have to live up to your responsibilities, and you'd better do it right. When given an order, you can't say no. It's no exaggeration to say that lives are on the line. One wrong decision, and your buddy might die. It's this fact that makes the army work. I've worked with soldiers on all sides of the political spectrum; I've met some who hated the army and others who wanted to make it a career.

I've met geniuses and idiots, but when all is said and done, we do what we do for one another. For friendship. Not for country, not for patriotism, not because we're programmed killing machines, but because of the person next to you. You fight for your friend, to keep them alive, and they fight for you, and everything about the army is built on this simple premise. But like I said, I had changed. I went into the army as a smoker and almost coughed up a lung during boot camp, but unlike practically everyone else in my unit, I quit and hadn't touched the things in over two years. I moderated my drinking to the point that one or two beers a week was sufficient, and I might go a month without having any at all.

My record was spotless.

I'd been promoted from private to corporal and then, six months later, to sergeant, and I learned that I had an ability to lead. I'd led soldiers in firefights, and my squad was involved in capturing one of the most notorious war criminals in the Balkans. My commanding officer recommended me for Officer Candidate School (OCS), and I was debating whether or not to become an officer, but that sometimes meant a desk job and even more paperwork, and I wasn't sure I wanted that. I hadn't exercised in years before I joined the service; by the time I took my third leave, I'd put on twenty pounds of muscle and cut the flab from my belly. I spent most of my free time running, boxing, and weight lifting with Joe, a muscle head from New York who always shouted when he talked, swore that tequila was an aphrodisiac, and was far and away my best friend in the unit. He talked me into getting tattoos on both arms just like him, and with every passing day, the memory of who I once had been became more and more distant. I read a lot, too. In the army, you have a lot of time to read, and people trade books back and forth or sign them out from the library until the covers are practically worn away. I read mainly mysteries and thrillers and books by Stephen King, and I took a particular liking to J.K Rowling because by damn those Harry Potter books are amazing. If schools had assigned these books in English class, we'd have a lot more readers in the world.

Unlike my buddies, I was quite popular within the females but never really felt the need to go off with one to release some built up frustration from not getting laid. The military was hard on relationships in general I'd seen enough divorces to know that and while I wouldn't have minded the company of someone special, it just never happened. After the high school break up I don't think I'd ever have a girlfriend again. I don't have time for a girlfriend, I've got bigger things to worry about for example surviving in the war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**FOB in Bagram, Afghanistan**

Groaning, I lower the metal barbell which has a 20kg weight plate on each side and clench my jaw as I push the bar up and back onto the rack. I wipe my brow with the back of my hand and push myself up into a sitting position on the bench. People think that us soldiers fight continuously non-stop but in reality we do get some breaks. Command Sergeant Major Shuster recommends that when we soldiers aren't fighting or being called out, we should work out and train. Right now I'm stationed in a forward operating base but it won't be long until I get sent out. Words already got around that a large number of us will be sent out in order to complete a variety of missions. We don't just go out there and kill, we get assigned a mission. The sun beams down through the gap of the tent warming my already sweaty skin. Squinting, I look out of the gap and look at all the other soldiers, good mates of mine doing various things. A couple of guys are playing cards on a broken wooden table, some girls are playing basketball and then there's soldiers who are getting ready to go out and fight. A bead of sweat rolls off my nose and I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. Heat. The weather here is ridiculous, I should be used to the heat but I'm sweating like a whore in church.

"Sup Britt" A deep voice says and I look over to see my best bud Joe. He's wearing his tanned t-shirt that fits snuggly against his muscular frame, ACU combat trousers and creamed magnum panther boots. When we are off duty we don't have to wear our whole uniform.

"Becker" I say with a smirk. In the army it is common for people to always call you by your last name because it's easier to remember their surnames. It's sort of professional as well but myself and my buddies always address each other by our first names. He chuckles and steps into the tent knowing I called him by his last name as a joke.

"Only benching 60?" He says with a teasing smile.

"I've got no one to spot me dumbass, I don't want to hurt myself. Besides it's more than you can bench" I say with a laugh and he feigns hurt which makes me laugh even more. I get up from the bench and grab a 10kg weight plate and put it on the right end of the barbell. Joe grabs the other and puts it on the left side of the barbell. I go back to the bench and Joe stands behind me hands floating under the barbell just in case.

"You need a lift off?"

"Nope, got this" I say as I position myself, putting my hands in the right place on the bar. Its only 90kg all together, I've lifted much more than that. Maintaining a high fitness level is important in the army. Inhaling deeply I lift the bar off the rack and keep it steady in the air for about 3 seconds before bringing it down to my chest and pushing it back up again. I repeat that for about 5 more reps and then the burning in my chest really heightens. I groan and rest the barbell on my chest for a second before pushing the barbell up with the help of Joe and bring it back onto the rack. I sit up and stretch my arms out trying to ease the burning pain in my deltoids and pectoral muscles.

A female soldier walks by who I recognise as Amy Carr and smiles flirty at me. She has chestnut hair with blonde highlights which is up in a ponytail, dazzling green eyes that always seemed to sparkle, light skin and a beautiful smile. I smile because knowing Joe who's behind me is going to try the moves on her.

"Hey Sergeant" she says with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. I smile at her and get off the bench.

"Morning private Carr" I say politely, since I'm a sergeant I uphold some professionalism and so I tend to call other soldiers by their ranks. Unlike Joe here.

"Hey Amy, wanna bench press with us?" He says with a tiny smirk and a charming smile. I shake my head slightly and contain my smile at the sight of Amy looking from me wearing a smile then to Joe with an uninterested look.

"Uh no thanks, just stopped by to say hello" She states then looks at me with a smile about to walk off but not before saying good bye. "Bye Sergeant" she says looking at me with a smile then Joe clears his throat a little and she looks to him. "Becker" she says and walks off. As soon as she's out of sight I start to laugh and Joe shakes his head.

"She's so hot!"

"Yeah and totally not into you" I say as I take position behind the rack ready to spot Joe.

"She's just playing hard to get, I know she wants me" He says with a tone of certainty and playfulness. I roll my eyes and meet his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Think what you want Joey boy"

After a few more exercise that consist of some squats, Bicep curls and military press we call it and go to freshen up. I share a tent with the Staff Sergeant Bill Duffy and my buddy Corporal Joe Becker. Normally they don't really put the males and females together in a same tent but they allowed me after knowing about my condition. I was born with a penis instead of a vagina so you know that sort of a turn off towards the men. I'm gay so, and I'm with my pals so. Walking over to my cot I sit down and reach for a tanned t-shirt and put on my fatigues considering that it is time to go and eat. We have to look respectful when we eat or are in training but when we are off duty i.e. doing sports, laying around or anything like that we can wear some cammie's and a tanned or grey army top.

I head over to the meal tent and walk in to see many faces. It may sound weird but I actually like this, all of us being here together, it sort of feels like a family. One big soldier family. I walk past the SMA (sergeant major of the army) and nod my head at him with a smile.

"Sergeant major" I say and he looks at me and smiles whilst holding his cup full of water.

"Sergeant"

Everyone here makes little greetings like that, it's just politeness and helps people get by. I walk over to the line of hungry soldiers and grab a tray from the pile and wait to be served. As soon as it's my turn I walk with my tray and scan the variety of foods in front of me. Food in the army can go two ways, it tastes okay or it tastes so bad you need to mouthwash twice to get the rancid taste out of your mouth. But since we are at a base the food doesn't come from a MRE, so I should be okay. I look up at a chef from the ACC (Army Catering Corps).

"Hmm, can I get the chicken fajita please" I say and the chef dressed in a white uniform with a beret placed on their head places a chicken fajita on my tray. We are entitled to a main course, a side snack, dessert, a beverage and some sauce. The chef puts a cracker with some spread on my plate and I Scan the puddings. There's blackberry jelly or a sugar cookie. "A sugar cookie and some tropical punch please" after I've got my dinner I grab my tray and walk to a table where I see my buddy Joe. I walk up to the table and lay down my tray, looking around the table there's about 20 people seated all munching away. I get greeted by a lot of them and I sit down.

"Chicken fajita? Nice" Joe says as he shovels a spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth. I chuckle and rip open the cheese sauce and spread it over my cracker. Being honest some of the food that we get here isn't that bad. I take a bite of my cracker and then switch to my fajita. Small conversations are going on with different people, I look at Joe.

"We've got a briefing with the sergeant major about our next mission" I say casually as I munch on my fajita. Joe looks at me and nods as he sips on his grape beverage. We know when we walk into that office filled with other soldiers and Sergeants that are in charge of other groups of people we are given orders to go out and kill.

"About time Britt, we've been here for what? A week." Joe says with a mouthful of food. I grimace playfully and shut his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Corporal" I say with a teasing smile and he laughs heartedly. I smile because I love his laugh, it's one of those laughs where they make you laugh and it just makes me smile. He is a really great guy if you can get passed the fact that sometimes he's a bit of a pig. I look back down to my meal and pick at my cookie.

"Serge, you playing poker with us later?" Private First Class Ryan Emerson asks sitting 4 men down from me asks. I look at him and pretend to think it through.

"Hell yeah, get ready to lose" I say with a wink. He laughs and starts up a conversation with some guys on the poker game going down tonight. Who doesn't love a good game of poker? Besides I love kicking their asses. I feel someone nudge me and look at the culprit. He points at Joe with a snicker and I look at him to see him staring at Amy Carr walking by with another female. Joe who's following their every movement with his eyes watches them till they're out of his sight. I shake my head and click my fingers in front of his face which snaps him out of the trance.

"What? Huh?" he says dreamily.

"Go and Talk to her. I think she'd appreciate that more than you staring at her" I say and I take a bite out of my sugary cookie. I hum at the taste of the sweet dessert and look at Joe who's licking his lips. "What?" I ask and he eyes my cookie.

"Can I have some of your cookie?" he asks with hope in his eyes and a smile. I crush his spirits and take another bite. "Please, this jelly tastes like shit!" he exclaims as he pokes the nasty looking jelly with his plastic spoon. I shrug and look at him with a wicked smile.

"That's not my problem. Why'd you choose the jelly anyway? The cookies are so much better" looking like I'm about to take another bite he groans and I laugh. I roll my eyes and give him the cookie. "There!" he smile like a child on Christmas day and shuts his eyes as he takes a bite. I can't blame him, that cookie was seriously delicious.

It was about 2 hours later the sun began to set. I watched with an unwavering gaze, as the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. I love watching the sunset, it was something that I and my dad used to do every day, and it gave us something to talk about. Still staring at the sky ahead of me I hear footsteps approach and get closer and closer to me. I don't have to turn around to know who it was, I know exactly what he's going to say to me as well.

"I take it that it's time?" I say nonchalantly. Joe clears his throat a little and scuffs his boot against the sand. I inhale deeply and turn around standing tall.

"Let's go and see what mission is in store for us now shall we?" I say leading the way to the SMA's tent.

Inside there is a large amount of people waiting to find out what mission they've been set. I takes a seat next to Joe and another guy and looks at the SMA. He is wearing his class a uniform and stands out amongst all of us.

"Listen up, we've got some problems regarding the enemy activity around base. I'm going to have some you on patrol and I'm sending some of you out to do a particular mission." He says with his hands behind his back and has a stoic face. Looking from all of the soldiers he nods to himself and clicks a little button and a screen comes down from behind him. Images of streets, villages, buildings appeared on the screen. "Sergeant Donnelly and Staff Sergeant McKinney you and your groups will work together and assigned to check all buildings and eliminate any threats. We are looking for any equipment, dismantle any IED's and check for explosives. You start tomorrow morning" The men and their groups nod their head and say "Yes Sir". I wonder what mission me and my group will get, Patrolling is quite boring but a lot safer than going out into villages. SMA Mercer dismisses them and it leaves about 25 of us. I guess other people got assigned to their jobs already, probably doing night patrol.

"There is a base nearby, it is guarded but not heavily. There have been spotting's of a missile and other weapon activity. Staff Sergeant First class Peters you and your group are headed there tomorrow." He says pointing to the screen where there is a large brick wall which is guarded by two Taliban's wearing balaclavas around there face and holding a rifle. SMA clicks the remote and it switches to another photo taken from a different angle which shows that there is a Humvee with an extremely large missile in the back of it. The special gunfire server (the person who gets up close to the enemy and reports back what they see) took a photo showing multiple weapons in crates and more Taliban's. "This is a big mission here soldiers, I want you all to work together, okay dismissed" 19 of them get up and leave, leaving me and my group sitting in the metal chairs waiting to receive our mission.

"Last but not least" He says with a formal smile. I like him, he's not an ass like some of the others around here. "The mission I have assigned to you is…" He clicks and a secluded village appears on the screen. There's old buildings, grimy roof with broken tiles, windows staring down, remnants of shattered glass in rotting wooden frames, mortar and stone crumbling, invasive vegetation in walls, black and empty doorways, graffiti, garbage, used syringes, stink of urine, ghosts of the past. Burned out car with half melted tires, charred and black inside, metal of frame exposed, back blown out where petrol tank exploded. I raise my eyebrows and look at the image on the screen, I've seen worse but this village looks pretty bad. I've already spotted multiple places for enemy's to hide and shoot. "Just bunch of Derelict buildings, that's not all. This village is held under captive, Taliban's are holding kids, woman and men hostage in these houses. You need to get them to a refugee camp In Asadabad." I frown and shake my head a little interrupting him.

"Sir, don't you think that's a bad idea? We've seen first-hand what the Taliban's do to the people in those camps." I say and Joe chimes in backing me up.

"Sergeant Pierce is correct sir, they place bombs in the children's toys, not to forget that they chop women's hands off for their jewellery" it's true, In Iraq we had to raid a refugee camp and the damage that was caused there was unfixable. Children's bodies were piled up on top of each other with a white sheet just thrown over them and parents were forced to work. There's no way I'm sending these people to a refugee camp.

"What do you recommend sergeant?" SMA asks me. Pursing my lips I think about the location and where the refugee camp is.

"Headed to east there is a village in Mahmude Raqi, we could get the geographic support technician to check to see if it is safe and strategize a plan" I say with a confident glint in my eye and the SMA smile and nods with an impressed look.

"Good plan Sergeant Pierce, you see why I left you this mission? I feel you will be able to get the job done and get those people to a safe haven" He says and Joe nudges my shoulder with a little smile. "Prepare, you leave tomorrow. You are dismissed."

With that, me and my team stood up and saluted then turned on our feet and left the tent. I have a feeling that this mission is going to be a hard one, capturing the hostages and getting them out safe as well as yourself is a tricky mission. I turn to my team of 7 soldiers and nod at them.

"I advise you all to get some rest, write home to your lovers, family whoever and let them know that we are being sent on a mission." I say with an authoritative tone and look from one soldier to another. "Be up for 0600, that's all, I've got a poker game to attend" I say with a wink and they all chuckle and disperse. I look to Joe. "You coming to play poker? I promise I won't rob all your money" I laugh and he chuckles but shakes his head and I frown in confusion.

"I'm going to go and write to my mom and my sister, sorry Britt." He says and runs a hand over his buzzed cut brown hair. I shrug and smile at him.

"It's cool, least you're saving your money. Tell your ma I said hi".

Joe walks off to our tent and I watch him go, I know he's worried about this mission tomorrow. He always writes to his ma and sister before he goes out on any kind of mission, even though he's very graphical in his letters they always want to know what's happening and how he's doing. That's a caring family. I write to my dad, not very often but I still write, I don't always get a letter back though. I guess I'm jealous of Joe, he has a loving family, he can tell them everything and they support him. I have to lie in my letters to get a response back from my pop and then I don't always get one. Sighing, I don't really feel in the mood to play poker I walk to my tent and slip inside seeing Joe with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he writes a letter to his family. I walk to my cot and throw myself on top of it feeling a little shitty. I stare at the roof of the tent not thinking about anything in particular, but there's this feeling inside of me saying that I should write to my pop. I glance over at Joe and see him smiling to himself and his hand working furiously trying to write down all the words he's saying in his head down onto the paper. My head lulls back to the middle of the pillow and I sling my right arm over my eyes shielding any light, so I'm consumed in darkness. I don't know what happens next but I start to drift into unconsciousness and then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of my thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. A tap on my shoulder momentarily brought me back to the outside world, but after a second I was once again lost. I could see my pop sitting on the couch in his usual attire, the TV playing some shitty show but what really caught my eye was that he was holding a letter and tears were pooling out of his eyes. Confusion blossomed in my heart and I walked closer to him to find out that the letter was a death notification. My death notification. I open my eyes to find that it is pitch black, I scan the tent and see that Joe and SSG Duffy are sleeping soundly. I let out a breath and rub my eyes to get rid of the sleep lodged in them and hop off my cot and walk out of the tent to get some fresh air. I have bad dreams a lot of the time but we all do, it's what comes with the job of being a soldier. They don't usually involve my pop though. All I feel is… guilt…

Walking over to the little deck chair I take a seat and rub my face with my hands trying to rid this feeling. Was it seeing Joe writing to his family? The fact that I might die tomorrow and not tell my pop I love him? Suddenly angry with myself I knock over this metal box and it sprawls everything all over the dusty floor. Looking down, I see a piece of paper and a pen. I'd say it's been about 4 months since I've wrote to him, I don't even know how I would start it. I lean down and pick up the paper and the pen and lay it down on the little table and stare at it hoping that the words would just appear on the page. They haven't.

_Dear pop_

_There's so much I want to say to you, but I'm not sure where I should begin. I know it's been a long time since I wrote to you last and I'm sorry about that. I'm currently in Afghanistan in a base but tomorrow I'm being sent out on a mission and I know you don't like to hear about these things so I won't tell you what it is. I will tell you that is life threatening but I bet you knew that already. I just wanted to write this letter to you in case anything happens to me and I didn't get to tell you one last time that I love you pop. When you get this hopefully the mission is complete and we'll relocate to another place where people need our help. Keep safe pop._

_Britt x_

That was harder than it looked. I Fold it up and slip it inside an envelope and address it to my pop hoping that he gets it. Before I leave tomorrow I'll make sure to give it to the courier, I just want my pop to know that I love him. Even in this world where war is everywhere. Not only among the firefights, in the sweat dripping from heavy armour and the clenching grip on your weapon, but also wedging itself deep into families, infiltrating our love letters, hovering in the air above our heads. It's in our dreams and our text messages. At times it roars with adrenaline. While at others it slips in silently so it can sit beside you until you forget it's there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Panting a little I grip my M4 carbine rifle (which is also known as the M16 rifle) that is slung over my shoulder and bring it to my front, so it hangs down on my chest. I rest my right index finger on the trigger and make sure the gun is pointed downwards. I learnt that in firearms training, a soldier is to never play with their gun, never point it anyone unless it is an enemy, never have a magazine inserted unless for operational purposes and don't carry the rifle with the muzzle pointing upwards. I know, I know a soldier is never to place their finger on their trigger unless they are going to shoot but I feel safe when my finger is on the trigger, if anything pops out and tries to kill me I can act fast. I have an impression that it's hotter today than it was yesterday. The sun is glaring down at me with an unrestrained brutality, perspiration surfacing on my forehead, cheeks, and the bridge of my nose. The scorched sand shimmered in the intense white rays of the sun beneath me and the air feels thick and muggy. My ACU helmet is trapping the sweat that is being formed, warming up my head to a temperature that my head should not be. The sand coloured t-shirt that is under my ACU uniform is clinging to my back uncomfortably and I don't even want to talk about the chaffing that's going on down there. I feel like a little baked potato in some tin foil being placed in the oven. Taking a look back at my group I see that I'm not the only one who's sweating like crazy.

"Head right" I say leading the way.

Walking into the village is not what I expected. The street is a skeleton, stripped of its flesh long ago by the locust that swarmed. All that remains is the concrete structures themselves, no glass, and no wood, nothing the scavengers could use. Even the street-lamps have been cut down and dragged away along with the trees. The floors were covered with old litter and dust, not sand, the sand that you'd find on the beach and you'd build sand castles with, the sand you'd get between your toes and creases, No. This was dust. It was eerily silent and no sight of any incomers. Checking from left to right I carry on moving with my group not far behind me. Moving in, the only sound that can be heard is our boots stomping against the dust leaving track marks. Since this is a specific mission, we're not on patrol, we have to keep a look out for every certain detail that could help us. Scanning the area I see 6 to 7 houses, if you can call them that. The buildings were no more than a ragged, broken, and plastered with bullet holes.

"Where should we start Sergeant?" I hear. I turn around and notice that it was Private Madison Nolan. She has bright blue eyes, similar to mine. She's a good soldier, always enthusiastic and willing to serve and protect. She's not that bad on the looks either, nice athletic build, I'm surprised Joe hasn't tried to seek her out like Amy Carr. Where should we start? I'm the Sergeant meaning I'm the team leader, I have to oversee these soldiers and make sure that I make the right decision when giving them orders.

"Myself, Corporal Becker, Specialist Rodriquez and Private Nolan we will go inside the building. Private First Class Obrien, Specialist Ramsey, Private Dylan Sawyer and Private First Class Gavin Trevino you will take guard. Anybody got any problems?" I ask, willing to hear if my group has any objections. I like to take into consideration anything my group has to say, I think a factor of being a good team leader is listening to your team mates.

"No objections Sergeant" Private Dylan Sawyer states and I nod my head at them. Inhaling deeply I turn back around and roll my shoulders. Looking up at the first building I walk up the steps and hear my team spreading out ready to take guard. There's no door to this building so I don't have to bust it open which makes noise and alarms the enemies inside. Shuffling inside I bring the rifle up so the guard rests in a V created by my thumb and forefinger and my left hand keeping the rifle steady. The butt of the gun is steadied against my shoulder with my elbows kept into my body and using the method called cheek to stock wield I bring my nose to the charging handle. My eye aligns naturally to the sight as I look from left to right searching for anything that could harm me and my team. The inside is much worse than the outside. The house had practically collapsed, we're on the ground floor and by the look of all the mess there was an upstairs. There's wooden pains, glass, flooring clattered around everywhere.

"Um, Sergeant it doesn't look like anyone's here" Says Specialist Rodriquez. I turn to look at him and I raise one eyebrow.

"What is the procedure Specialist Rodriquez?" I request and I swear I see him roll his eyes. Out of my group he is the one who I dislike the most. He's a massive douchebag, He is one of those bigots and patronizing towards the woman here. Like we don't belong here, we are all here to do the same job, serve and protect our country.

"Always look both ways at all times and check all premises for any enemies" He states. I hum and smirk a little in a mocking way.

"Well then, there's your answer. We check the place before we leave" I say turning back towards the wreckage. Being honest, it doesn't look like anything's here but we must always be safe and check. The ground floor is quite wide and has a few back rooms.

"Becker you go right, Rodriquez head left, Nolan you go with Corporal Becker and I'll take ahead" I say already walking forward. I can already see behind the barrier of remains that there is something. I remove my hands from the rifle and grab the piece of ceiling that is stopping me from climbing over this pile of junk and with all my strength and energy I push it to the side with an unattractive grunt. Being able to freely climb over and get behind to see if there's anything there I place my hand on a flat plank of wood and I bring my right leg and hoist it over the rubbish and support my weight so I can then bring my body and my other leg down onto the ground without hurting myself. Gripping my rifle, I carry on my search like the other soldiers looking for anything. In Wreckages like these Taliban's like to plant all sorts of explosives, waiting for a soldier to step on it and boom. Like this one time when myself and a former buddy of mine were patrolling. He was a Sergeant but at the time I was a PFC, me and Joe were placed in his group, He was the first person I actually spoke to.

_I sigh as I walk out of my tent and rub my eyes. It's been so long since I've slept, I can feel it my muscles giving into gravity where I have no energy, My tiredness making my shoulder slouch over and my head hand limply. My eyes bloodshot and defined with a heavy black crease under each eye deep enough to carry your groceries in. Why is it that my body is shut down but my mind is swirling with thoughts 24/7? I groan loudly and bash my face with my closed fists, then look to the side when something catches my eye. A bottle of pills. I've seen these around and normally a large proportion of soldiers take them before they got to bed. I could be like the guys and take a pill, I know that's what they take to help them sleep at night. I could finally get a good night's sleep, what's the harm? Moving stealthily towards the bottle of pills I reach out for them._

_"__I wouldn't take them if I were you" A raspy, deep voice calls out from behind me. Whipping around at an extremely fast speed which is probably fast enough to cause whiplash I retract my hand and place them by my side. I observe the man who's leaning against one of the tents. He's wearing a tanned t-shirt, some ACU trousers and his patrol cap. He's got a muscular build, grey stubble on his face and tattoo on his right arm. "You know that those pills make you drowsy as fuck" He states with a knowing smirk on his face as he inches closer. He grabs up two deck chairs from the side of the tent and folds them out. He throws his weight into one of them and lets out a manly sigh, like the sort of sigh your grandpa would let out when he'd sit on the couch after a hard day of work. He nods his head to the other feck chair, gesturing me to take a seat. I clear my throat a little and take a seat, feeling like I'm going to get a good telling off like I used to when I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. He looks at me and notices my stiff posture and laughs a little. Im confused as to why he's laughing but his face at that moment seems kind and not in a mocking way so I relax a little._

_"__Relax girl, I'm not your mom, I won't give you a spanking" He says with a cheeky grin. I chuckle and lean back in the deck chair and look at him._

_"__So… um… you've taken those pills before?" I ask hesitantly. He shrugs and opens up a Velcro patch and pulls put a packet of cigarettes, Marlboro to be precise. He flips them open and places one in his mouth and then pulls out another and offers it to me. Me not being rude and not one to turn down a fag take it with a 'thanks' and place the filtered end between my lips and wait for him to pass me the lighter. Lighting the cigarette I inhale deeply, gathering some smoke and letting it go down my thorax into my lungs then exhale. It's been too long since I've had a cigarette and I can already feel myself craving them._

_"__So… Why are you out here?" I ask and watch him take a drag of his cigarette. He looks at me and I notice his eyes are a nice green colour._

_"__The same reason you can't" He says simply and I nod understandingly. I guess it's something you get when you join the army, not being able to sleep, not being able to get rid of certain images or moments that are imprinted on your brain stopping you from sleeping. "What's your name soldier?" He asks kindly and I smile a little._

_"__Brittany pierce Sir." He smirks at me a little and crap I've already messed up. "Shit… No sorry I'm Private First Class Pierce, and you?" I re-correct myself with a little smile. He nods and flicks the cigarette watching the ash fly away._

_"__Sergeant Walter Wiley, but my friends call me Wild Wally" He states with a grin and I chuckle. Wild Wally, I'll remember that._

_"__Interesting. Where are you from Sergeant?" I ask. Whenever I speak to a soldier or make new pals I like to know things about them. You know, like their background, where they are from? What role they do? Things like that, getting to know the people I work with makes it easier to communicate, relate and make friends with them._

_"__Palm Springs, California" He says with a little eyebrow raise and I'm a little surprised._

_"__Wow, Fancy"_

_"__How about you Private First Class? Hmm Georgia? Tennessee?" he asks and smiles at his guesses. I laugh a little and shake my head._

_"__Close, I'm From Ohio"_

_"__Ohio? Nice" He says with a warm smile and I nod my head. Throwing my cigarette to the floor and stomping on it I notice something. Walter's wearing a wedding ring._

_"__You married?" I ask looking at his silver ring on his wedding finger. Instantly he touches the ring on his finger and looks down a little with a big smile._

_"__Yeah, 9 years in July" He states with a proud smile. That makes me smile, by the look on his face he really cares for his wife and loves her to be with her for nearly 10 years. I envy a relationship like that, a relationship that can be so strong and loving even with him being overseas and away from his wife months upon months. It shows how strong their love is._

_"__What about you? You got a partner?"_

_I laugh and shake my head with a pained smile._

_"__No, no girlfriend for me" I say and look down at my boots and the beads of sand that are stuck to the sole._

_"__Eh that's alright, your only young." He says with a smile that looks encouraging and reassuring. I let out a little breathless chuckle and shrug a slightly._

_I look straight ahead at the night sky freckled with stars. The moon under siege by stars seemed to lighten the night bringing forth stars that shone and hung in the blackness. The never ending blackness consumed everything. Except the stars which stood out like pebbles in front of a storm. It seemed like guerrilla warfare as the darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated. The war continued across the constellations. I look over to Walter to see he's copying my ministrations, staring at the sky._

_"__I like to look at the stars, I think that we are like stars. Something happens to burst us open; but when we burst open and think we are dying; we're actually turning into a supernova. And then when we look at ourselves again, we see that we're suddenly more beautiful than we ever were before" I say looking longingly into the sky then I realise that I just sounded like an idiot and I look over to Walter and see him smiling softly with a glint in his eyes._

_"__I like you Pierce"_

_"__I like you too, Wiley"_

We were out on patrol and we always used to make a stop to say hi to some kids and give them a few pieces of candy. As usual we stopped to say hi to some kids and Wiley ran over to them to quickly hand them some candy before they get caught. They smiled brightly at him like they were receiving gold and ran off. Wiley turned back to me with a big smile on his face and started to walk back to me. Then suddenly there was a massive bang and I was blown to the floor and Wiley disappeared into a mass of dust, smoke and debris. Blinking rapidly wondering what just happened and my ears ringing I sat up and saw Wiley's body sprawled out 20 feet away. I don't know why I ran to him without first checking to see if there was any enemies, but I did. He was face down in the sand. His right leg was gone just above the knee, and the other was twisted behind him so that his foot was resting on his back. I rolled him over. His eyes were open and moving from side to side. I didn't check to see if he was breathing. I started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation without even thinking. I saw his chest expand with my breath and as I turned for another, he coughed blood into my face. I knew then that he wasn't going to make it. Screaming into my radio for a medic, I knew that it was already late. I looked at him for a brief second before stepping away. His eyes were still open, but they were no longer moving. Clenching my jaw and forcing myself not to cry I knelt down and brushed his eyelids closed. Medics and other soldiers arrived but they were too late, my buddy was gone, a woman's husband was gone, an amazing soldier gone. He stepped on an IED that was hidden beneath the dense layers of sand and dust.

Glancing around the area I see nothing, the sound of a floorboard creaking is what makes me react so fast and turn around aiming my rifle at the sound. In the debris from the shattered building stands a little girl. Her hazel eyes seem to reflect the grey of the sky. Her size says she is eight or ten years old, but her look says she is a lot older than that. I guess the war has made everyone like this, even I feel like I've grown a thousand years older though it has been only two. In shaky hands she's holding a gun by her side and her finger skims the trigger as her eye look with my own. I raise my hands up so she knows that I'm no threat to her but that doesn't make her loosen her grip on the M9 pistol she's holding. By the looks of it, she didn't just find that gun, somebody gave it to her. I've seen children given fifty dollars to shoot at American soldiers, Children being shot in the head and left on the side of the road for not shooting and obeying their orders. The Taliban's get into the children's heads by threatening them, killing their loved ones, hurting them. Looking at the girl just makes my heart clench. I step forward and she takes a step backwards and raise the gun so it's pointing at me. If I don't act fast then she will shoot me, trust me.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" I say softly but she just shakes her head and takes another step back. "Just trust me, I won't hurt you," I say again and I look at her. She seems like she's having an inside battle with herself. She starts to lower the gun and I let out a small sigh of relief. "What's your name?" I ask and she swallows and looks down at her dirty feet.

"Adealia" She says quietly and I know that she's not meant to be speaking to me right now. If any Afghans see this they will give her a painful and torturous death, not under my watch.

"That's a pretty name" I say with a small smile. "My name's Brittany, I'm going to get you out of her okay?" I say and slowly walk closer to her, slowly as I don't want to alarm her or for her to get the wrong impression.

All of a sudden there's gun shots ringing from outside, my head whips to the right and I instantly getting into a fighting stance, gripping my rifle. I hear my team screaming and shouting orders as more gun shots are heard. I turn to the little girl and my eyes widen a little at how fast her character has changed. She has a stoic face and she has the gun raised and pointing at me with her finger on the trigger. I don't know how but she doesn't look like the scared little girl before, somehow she's transformed and is the one in power at this particular moment. I could shoot her, I have my hand on my rifle, I'm pretty sure I can react faster than her but why can't I? I hold her stare and she shakes her head; I see her curl her finger over the trigger and before I know it I hear a shot. But…

I didn't get hit, no. Adealia's little skinny, fragile body drops to the ground with her eyes wide open. Shocked, I look over to see Specialist Rodriquez with his rifle raised and pointing in Adealia's now dead body. I frown angrily and then look back down to the little dead girl who's now laying in a pool of her blood. Looking at the scene the crimson blood from Adealia was splattered over the back brick wall and was slowly dripping down it sinking into the cracks on the skirting board. The dark red blood is making its way out of the little girls head her skin already turning a paler colour, the life being drained from her. Shaking my head I turn back to Rodriquez and I blow up.

"What the fuck?! Why in God's name did you just kill that little girl?!" I scream and he scoffs a little.

"She was going to kill you, I just saved your life!" He says with a raised eyebrow and a tone that seems unappreciated. Does this idiot expect me to thank him? He just blew this little girls brains out.

"I could have dealt with it!" I growl. Just as he was about to say something Joe and Private Nolan come running along and frown at me and Rodriquez.

"What are you doing in here? They're attacking us!" he states breathlessly, I'm seething and he notices the look on my face and then frowns. I watch his eyes flicker down to the body on the floor and he blinks before looking up at my face and then eyeing Rodriguez.

"Uh what happened here?" Joe asks already knowing the answer, it's obvious from the look of my face. More shots go off in the background and I stand tall and jump over the wreckage so I'm standing next to Joe and Private Nolan.

"Too much time is already wasted, let's go" I state with a hard face and don't wait for any replies, I walk a head and grip my rifle. Running out into the battlefield I take cover behind a wall that is littered with bullet holes I clench my jaw and try to peer around the corner The gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. Peering around the corner I spot an enemy perched on top of a truck, I fire swiftly and he collapses off the car with a loud grunt. Scanning the area I see another foe wearing a brown poncho, a stripy balaclava wrapped around their face and holding an Ak-47. With precise aim I pull the trigger and watch him clutch his neck where blood is squirting out and spraying the dust turning it red. I haven't even had time to check to see if my team is okay.

"Becker! Throw the grenade!" I shout from a far. The grenade has one purpose only, killing. Every aspect of it was designed for this goal, from its metal or plastic exterior to the premium gunpowder inside. He stops his firing and grabs the hand grenade from a holster on his trousers and yanks the pin out and hurls it right into the center where the enemies are firing at us. It takes about 3 ticks before it blows. I duck down and place my hands over my ears trying to save my eardrums for the loud explosion. The strong blast produced from the grenade made part of the brick wall I was ducking down by crumble. And then a moment of silence. Taking a deep breath, I remove my hands from my ears and look to my right to see Private First Class Obrien down on the floor with his gun about 2 meters away from him with a nasty piece of shrapnel sticking out of the side of his stomach and a nasty looking graze on the side of his face. I look over to Corporal Becker who is inside a building with Private Nolan and see that they are okay. I turn around and see Private Sawyer with multiple bullet wounds in his chest, his eyes staring blankly at me. Shit. He tries to lift his hand but he can't, a tear runs down his face and he shuts his eyes. I growl and shake my head, one soldier lost. Examining the scene over the wall I swallow a little. Squinting through the pillar of dust and smoke there's just an array of bodies everywhere. They lie like dolls over the dust, limbs at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they cannot be sleeping. These bodies, the ones that have killed person after person, are now abandoned shells left to rot in the open. Who will bury them and weep salty tears onto their grave? Who will send them away with a love song and kiss the breeze that carries them heaven-bound? Likely no-one at all. Some will be consumed by the wildlife and others simply decay, slowly giving up their flesh to the soil and showing their white bones to the sun.

Realizing that they are all dead I quickly jump to my feet and rush over to PFC Obrien and place my blood stained fingers to his neck to search for a pulse. My shoulders slump and my head falls down when I don't feel one. I hear Joe and Private Nolan come running up to me but all I can think about is that we've lost another soldier.

"He's dead" I say in defeat and then come to my senses and know that we shouldn't be out in the open like this. Bringing my fingers round to his neck I rip his dog tags off him and get up on my feet. I grab his gun and stick the muzzle face down into the dust so the gun is stuck up next to his body. I slip his dog tags on his rifle and sigh. When a soldier dies we usually make The Fallen Soldier Battle Cross. Its purpose is to show honor and respect for the dead at the battle site.

"Go over to Private sawyer and…" I say but Joe cuts me off with a nods and pat to the shoulder. I look up at Private Nolan and see that her eyes are rimmed pink as she looks down at PFC Obrien. They were close, sort of like me and Joe. "I'm sorry Private…"

She looks at me and nods with a wipe of her nose and eyes.

"We need to do a check, go and find Rodriquez, Ramsey and Trevino" I say and she nods and walks away with her rifle perched in her hands. Going over what just happened, we haven't found any of the hostages let alone freed them, two soldiers are dead and we are miles away from the base. Rubbing my face I step away from Obrien's lifeless body and turn around and suddenly an unexpected pain jolts through my shoulder and before I can register anything I'm falling to the ground. My ears are ringing and my vision is blurring, I can hear Joe calling my name but I can't seem to say anything. It's like everything is slow motion, Joe runs over to me and leans down with an alarmed look in his eyes and panic written all over his face. What's happening right now? I blink and lazily reach for my shoulder where there was this crazy burning, aching feel. I clutch it and feel something wet and warm coat my fingers, retracting my hand I look down and see that my fingers are caked in blood. My vision is blotched with violent colors that move and merge with design. I can hear a faint call and someone lazily stroking my hair and ripping my jacket off me. My tongue wells and my eyes glaze over, tears threating to leak from my eyes but they don't. My eyes start to flutter closed and everything starts to go black. Before my eyes shut I hear a fuzzy.

"Stay with me Britt"

Okay guys, so Santana will come into the story soon, don't worry. I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Medical Treatment Facility in Lashkar Gah, Afghanistan **

The first thing I'm aware of is the pain. My body aches but this feeling in left shoulder is something new. There's this intense throbbing, it's deep and warm and not in a good way. It feels like someone's stomping on my shoulder wearing a metal soled boot. my eyes slowly flutter open to a dim light above me, but even turned down low, its blinding, I squint for a second, cringing. I shut my eyes and then open them again to. The walls are painted a sterile white but the paint is chipped and some of the wall is crumbling. Where the hell am I? I try to sit up but I groan and shut my eyes when a surge of pain ripples through my shoulder. Inhaling deeply I slowly slide my back up against the headboard of the bed so I'm in a sitting position. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest and my chest keeps tightening into a knot like a cramp. Trying to make sense of everything, I look down at myself to see that I'm wearing a gown that resembles the ones that patients wear in hospitals. I have a wire attached to my index finger that is attached to a machine with a monitor. Wait, am I in a hospital? All of a sudden a man walks in wearing a tanned shirt with a logo on the right armed sleeve which I automatically recognize as the RAMC (royal army medical corps).

"Sergeant Pierce, Finally you're awake" He says picking up a board from the bottom of my bed. He scans through it and then looks at me with a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asks. I look at him and shrug but then hiss. He chuckles a little and hums like I've already given him an answer. "Not too good then"

"What am I doing here? How long have I been in here for?" I ask groggily and my god it sounds like I've just woke up after a hard night smoking a 10 pack and drinking a whole bottle of hard bourbon. The doctor, well I think that's what he is, runs a hand through his thick grey main of hair and itches his stubbly chin.

"Do you not remember? You were shot Sergeant. You've been in here for 5 days." He states and I raise my eyebrows, do I remember? I try to rack my brain for anything but it's just fuzzy. He walks around to the monitor that reads my heartbeat and heart rate. "You were hit in the shoulder, you were very lucky Sergeant" He says as he looks at me.

"A bullet to the shoulder is very dangerous as is a bullet to anywhere on your body. The shoulder is one of the largest and most complex joints in the body. The shoulder joint is formed where the humerus fits into the scapula like a ball and socket. You were shot four inches down from the top surface of the shoulder and a few inches in from the armpit. The bullet scraped your brachial plexus which is a bundle of nerves running from the spine, formed by the anterior rami of the lower four cervical nerves and first thoracic nerve. You were very lucky that it didn't pierce the artery, ramifications to the artery being damaged result in loss of feeling in the arm, damage to your spinal cord." He articulates and I nod trying to take in all the doctor language. During the free time I had when my group took their leave I attended a basic medical course, but nothing as detailed as what this doctor is saying.

"However…" He begins. Oh shit, this is where he gives me like the really bad news isn't it? "The bullet got lodged in your scapula which is your shoulder blade. We got the bullet out but it done slight damage to the bone."

"Right so what does that mean?" I ask getting a little impatient, I'm not being rude I just want to know what's going on with my shoulder and when I can get out of this place.

"Depends on the placement but normally after being shot the recovery time is about 1-2 months. Since the shoulder in your bone is damaged that also needs to heal, the extent of the damage isn't that bad but there is a large recovery time." He states and I sigh.

"How long?"

"All together? I'd say about 4 months recovery time" I shake my head with a laugh and he looks at me with a frown.

"Yeah well I'm not going on leave for 4 months. I have a duty here and I'm not throwing that away so I can sit at home doing fucking nothing" I state angrily and with my right arm I throw the thin whit medical blanket off my body and slowly swing my legs around so they hover off the floor. The doctor looks at me and shake his head furiously.

"You need to rest, the simplest movement right now could damage your shoulder further" He says walking to me and reaches for my arm. But I push him away and clutch my left shoulder that is covered with 2 large gauzes and stand up wobbly. I yank the clips off my finger and the little wires that are tapped onto my chest and hiss when I jerk a little too quickly resulting in a sharp shooting pain through my shoulder.

"I don't want to have to call somebody Sergeant, you need to lay back down on that bed." He says calmly but I growl and glare at him.

"I need to leave! Where's my uniform?" I exclaim and I know that pain is evident on my face but I don't care. I've experienced worse, like when I had my heart ripped out by the love of my life. With support from the bed I start to walk but I stop and take a seat on the bed trying to catch my breath. Damn, my head feels like someone has got a hammer and they are banging it against my temples. I shut my eyes and bring my right hand up and pinch the bridge of my nose trying to stop the throbbing in my head and my shoulder.

"Listen, I know it's going to be hard but you need to get better to be able to come back, right?" He says and I know he's right. If I don't recover properly this could ruin my whole career within the army, then what would I do? I open my eyes and look at the doctor.

"You're correct… Sorry for how I just acted" I apologise and he waves me off with his hand and a smile.

"I've dealt with much worse. Now I'm going to prescribe you some hydrocodone and that should relieve your pain and stiffness that can occur. Stay here" He finished the last part of the sentence with a grin and walks away. I sigh and wonder what's going to happen now. The doctor comes back with my medicine in a little orange bottle and puts them on the desk.

"If you need these refilled, go to your local chemist or GP and they will prescribe you some more" He says and I nod as I pick up the bottle. "I take it you want to leave now, so I have arranged for one of the guards to takes you back to your base back in Bagram. Your clothes are on that chair there, oh and one more thing, thank you for your service out there" The doctor says one last time before he walks out of the room leaving me to get changed.

Back in my fatigues and my left arm in a blue sling I walk into the base. Soldiers there are happy to see me, they all pat my good shoulder and my back with a smile.

"Good to see you Sergeant"

"Looking well Sergeant Pierce"

I nod at all of them with a small smile before making my way to the SMA's office. Since he is basically in charge he deals with the discharges, leaves and deployment. He's sitting in a chair talking to CSM which is the Command Sergeant Major. I clear my throat a little and they both turn around and look at me with a smile.

"Sergeant Pierce take a seat" Sergeant Major says and I slowly walk over to the seat and sit down. Finally the place stops spinning and I don't see two of the Command Sergeant Major. I blink a couple of times and the Sergeant Major looks at me with a small frown and pursed lips. "You don't look so good Sergeant Pierce" He states and refrain from snapping at him. No shit Sherlock, I was recently shot!

"I'm... I'm fine" I say breathlessly, why the hell do I feel so exhausted? I think they notice it too because they shake their heads.

"No you're not, you lost a lot of blood and I got the report from the doctor. I am issuing the discharge Sergeant" He says and I go to protest.

"I don't want to hear a word. You are one of the best soldiers here and if that means I have to let you go for a couple of months then so be it. Don't worry, we'll have you back after your shoulder has nicely recovered."

I sigh and know that there is no point arguing. Nodding, I look up at the SMA.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight, you fly from Kabul to New York. From New York you will go to Columbus then…" He says and that is code for I have to rearrange my own transport back to Lima. At least all my flights are paid for, only problem is I have to make 2 stops.

"Get your stuff ready Sergeant, you're going home"

.

.

.

I lean my head back onto the head of the dark green plane seat and wait for the plane to take off. I'm going home, I'm going back to Lima after how many years? Personally I don't think I'm ready, there is nothing really there for me, well except my Pop but he'll probably be working. I mean, I don't even have my own apartment, I never go home so what would I need an apartment for? It's only bills that I have to pay, not that I don't have the money because I do. My Pop runs a catering company called Pierce's Platters, which provides food for restaurants all around Lima and some even international. So my dad makes quite a bit of money catering but he's one of those men who like to save everything so he puts a quarter of what he earns into a saving's account in the bank. Some people say being in the army doesn't pay well, they're true, but your pay is determined by your ranks. Since I'm a sergeant my pay is greater than say a soldier who has the rank of a private. Not to forget allowances and courses I do to boost up my pay. Each month I get $3,064.20 which is a lot considering I don't have to pay tax or any of them other shitty bills. So per annum that's $36,768. I save all my money because I have nothing to spend it on, well except my insurance on my car. I brought a white BMW M5, don't ask why but I did.

It's been 4 years. I don't even have any friends to meet up with unless you count the pot heads that I used to hang around with in my senior year, everyone else has probably dispersed into bigger places and pursuing their dreams. I feel a smile grace my lips at the thought of my friends, my real friends making it in life. By my real friends, I'm talking about the people I used to sing and dance with in glee club, the people I cut out of my life when I was hurting, the people that I pushed away and the people that I started to resent. I could never hate them even though they probably hate me, better yet they probably don't even know who I am. I shake my head knowing that I need to forget about them and remember that I'm only going home to recover, then I'm going to go back and serve for my country. Yeah.

The flight from the airbase to New York was great, nice and peaceful. Couldn't say the same for this one though. The plane is packed full with kids shouting and running around. I'm pretty sure you're not even allowed out of your seat unless you're going to the toilet. I'm sitting next to the window and thank god I have a free seat next to me. Only a couple of hours then I'll be able to go home and get some rest, in my bed that I haven't been in for 4 years. I hope my pop changed the sheets, gross. I turn my head and look outside the little plane window, there's not a lot I can see bearing in mind that the darkness has engulfed everything only a smattering of luminous stars scatter the heavens. Even the moon has waned to almost nothing. I don't mind travelling, I know some people are like petrified of going on a plane, but I kind of like it. I like the feeling of the plane gliding through the sky, I love the take-off, and the landing. However I do not love the food. I look down at the tray and it looked as if it had been reheated too many times and it had wilted with the excess heat. Even if the food had been more inviting the portion was child-size and so by eating it you risked becoming hungrier rather than satiated. The airplane shuddered as we hit some turbulence and the food jostled in its tray. Even MRE's are better than this and that is saying something. I'll just have to wait until I get home, maybe have my dad cook me some mac n cheese, I love mac n cheese. Sighing I try to get comfy in the extremely uncomfortable seat and shut my eyes. Yep, definitely not getting no sleep. I'm in my fatigues so it makes it quite hard to get comfy, I lay my head on the window and watch out of it.

I somehow dozed off because when I awake there is a girl sitting next to me. I jump a little and she sends me a little shy smile.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. Um the guy next to me was snoring pretty loudly so I moved here, is that okay?" She says and I nod at her. She smiles and leans her head back on the seat. I look at her and my eyes roam around her face. She's beautiful. She's got pale skin once like my own which is now a nice sun kissed colour from the sun, her brunette hair is wavy and falls on her shoulders, she has nice pink lips. All in all she looks like a beautiful woman. I think she notices me looking at her because she tilts her head and looks at me with a tiny playful smile. I clear my throat a little and gaze out of the window. So I miss her running all over my body and up to my face, over my amazing jaw line and my tongue that pokes out to coat my dry lips.

"I could never be in the Army, too scary" She says and I look at her with a little smile. Her eyes are a bright green colour and I look into them.

"It's not that bad" I say with a little shrug and she chuckles disbelievingly.

"What do you do if? You don't mind me asking" She asks and I shake my head. I don't mind when people ask, I like to tell people.

"I'm an infantry soldier. U.S Army" I state with a nod and she raises her eyebrows.

"Wow… So are you on like a mission or something?" She asks and I shake my head with a little laugh. I'm pretty sure there's no wars going on down here.

"No, I'm flying home." I say shortly not really wanting to say why. I mean it's not a bad thing and if she asks why I'll tell her but I'm not just going to shout out 'oh yeah I've been shot'.

"That's cool, I'm going to visit my parents. I live in new York so I don't get to see them often" She states. We get into a simple conversation that lasts about 20 minutes then I see her eyes start to droop. I know she's tired, so am I but I can't sleep for various reasons.

"You should get some sleep" I say and she yawns. She rubs her eyes and groans a little.

"I would love to but it's so hard to fall asleep on planes."

"I feel you"

"Ooh, I could use one of those neck pillows" She says with a bright smile and I raise one perfectly shaped eyebrow, mhmm we have tweezers in the army.

"Yeah but they don't give you one, you have to use your own" I say and laugh when her face drops. I get shushed by an old couple in front of us and I put my hands up in defence with an amused but apologetic smile. The girl next to me chuckles quietly and I realise something. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask.

"Jessica. Now that I think about it, I don't know your name either" She says through a chuckle and an amused smile.

"Brittany" I say and extend my hand for her to shake. She looks down at it and raises her eyebrows playfully but then she slides her hand into mine and shakes it. Wow, her hands are like really soft.

After that she brings the blue blanket that the airhostess's provide and wiggles around a bit to get comfy. I get back to gazing out of the window. Not long now. I feel something on my shoulder and I tense. Looking down I find Jessica's head tucked comfortably on my shoulder, the side of her head being supported by my uniform. Trying not to sound like a total fanny, I'm a little scared. I mean it's been awhile since I've had any affection like this, this is affection. I've had meaningless sex which usually results in the girl leaving during the night because soldiers can't be caught in bed with another person. The only girl who laid their head on her shoulder was… Jessica stirs and her body moves closer to mine so she fits into the side of my body. Okay… this is awkward but I don't know it feels somewhat normal. The airhostess comes along and looks at me with a warm smile, she then tilts her head a little as she looks down to the pretty girl who's clinging to me.

"Would you like me to get rid of that?" She asks sweetly and I frown, what the hell?

"Excuse me?" I say with a glare and a frown, the girls not doing no harm, only sleeping.

"The food, would you like me to take it away?" She says and my god I'm an idiot. I literally cringe and I refrain from grimacing with placing a small smile on my lips.

"Um yes… Thank you" I say and she takes the tray of mouldy food and walks away. I sigh and throw my head back into the seat. My eyes feel heavy and they start to flutter close throwing me into unconsciousness.

I feel someone shake me gently, then they call my name. I hum groggily but keep my eyes shut, the hand on my shoulder moves to my hand and I feel them squeeze it. My eyelids peel away from each other and I blink a couple of times. I see Jessica smiling down at me and I slide myself up in the chair so I'm upright.

"Hey, we've landed" Jessica says in a soft angelic voice. I smile at her and rub my eyes, surprisingly I didn't have a bad sleep.

"Great. Thanks for waking me"

"Thanks for being so comfy, that's the first time I've slept well on an airplane" She says through a chuckle and I smile at her showing my white teeth. Everybody on the plane start to stand up and that's are cue to leave. I stand up and stretch, my ACU jacket riding up a little showing my two-inch nylon web belt that is required to wear on my trousers. Jessica smiles at me and we walk off the plane together into the terminal. Great, now I have to go through the whole getting the bag stuff. Surprisingly my bag is actually there on the spinney thing, it's not like there's a lot in there, just some medicine, some tanned tops as well as my army PT sweatshirt and top and a hoodie. Grabbing my brown duffle bag I flick my wrist so I'm holding it but it rests behind my back on my shoulder. I look to the side to see Jessica struggling with her massive suitcase and I chuckle as I walk to her and lift the suitcase of the spinning wheel and set it down for her. She looks at me with a grateful smile and tucks a stray hand behind her ear.

"Thanks, that was heavy" She says and I chuckle. My pop was informed of my injury and when he found out he offered to pick me up from the airport. I guess it saves me the trouble of driving, my shoulder isn't exactly healed so it would be stupid for me to damage it further. Walking into the airport I thought it looked more like a shopping mall than anything. The tiles under foot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were two glass elevators leading to an upper floor which had the appearance of a food mall. And in the middle of several large open areas were blue fabric covered seats. The air was cool and only the faint aroma coming down from the food area gave it any scent. Some stairs lead up to a viewing deck where eager children watched the airplanes take off and land. There were mounted telescopes for them to look through and the back wall was one large window. Behind the telescopes was a scale model of the airport with the runways marked on it. Through the sea of people there's only one person I could see. My pop. His bright blue eyes are sparkling as he notices me, I kind of stick out, only being the person in Army fatigues. I smile and as I get closer I get a better look at him. His blonde hair is a darker shade and it's short with a hint of grey coating the sides, sort of in a military look style. The skin on his chin was as smooth as a twelve year old. It wasn't just his looks that were clean cut. He was a non-smoker, never tried drugs, exercised daily, kept a clean home and ran his own company. He's wearing a navy blue polo, Denim jeans and some brown boots. I'm about to walk to him until I realise that I haven't said my goodbyes to someone. I turn to Jessica and smile.

"So my pops over there… it was nice meeting you" I say politely sort of not knowing what to say. She smiles and let's go of her suitcase.

"Do you have a pen?" She asks as she rips a side of a leaflet she picks up from this table. I frown and hand her a pen from my ACU jacket, we always have to have one on us for various reasons. She writes something down on the paper and hands it to me with a smile. I look down at it to find out that it is a number. Her number. I look up at her with a smile and she spots her parents.

"Call me okay? Take care Brittany" She says before dragging her suitcase over to her parents who squeal excitedly and engulf her in a massive hug. I turn back to my pop and walk to him. He's sporting a massive smile and I feel giddy inside just seeing him. He opens his arms and I happily wrap my arms around him.

"Hey pop" I say breathlessly and he rubs my back and lets out a sigh.

"Britt, it's so good to see you" He says as he pulls back and looks at me with pride swirling in his eyes. He looks down at my fatigues and nods with a smile. "You excited to go home?"

"Yeah… Um can we get going now? I'm starving" I say not wanting to wait here. He nods and goes to take my bag but I stiffen and don't let him. He looks at me and I swallow a little. "I'll carry it pop" He nods and leads the way out of the airport to his black range rover. I put my bag in the back seats and get in the passenger. Pop gets in after and throws me an excited smile.

"You ready to go home?" he asks and I pause. Am I ready to go home? Go back to the place where I went off the walls, where the love of my life dumped me, where I took drugs and alcohol every day. Am I ready to face some of the people I used to be friends with? I don't know. I look to my pop and nod with a little smile. He grins and starts up the engine.

"Just you wait, Lima's changed since you've been gone. I'll cook you your favourite…" My pop rambles and I'm so glad to see him but a question keeps running through my head. Am I ready to go home?

Lima Ohio here I come.

So guess who's in the next chapter? ;) hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This place seems so foreign now. Newspapers blow about the street but I don't pay no attention to them, they were no more bother than fall leaves, just ugly. I passed the graffiti and the scarred lampposts, barely noticing the beat up old cars. This place is falling apart just as much as it ever was, but it reminds me of all of the memories that me, my pop, my friends and even my ma made. The people that I drive past don't irritate me, perhaps one day they would see the world though my eyes. Ahead was the intersection and the bus stop that I always used to stand at and make out with my girlfriend. The range rover came to a halt outside a house. My house. The house was exactly how it was before I left, the paintwork on the trim was brilliant white, flawless and the path wound to a double oak front door in loose pea shingle. The windows weren't the large ones that are so fashionable now, but more the size used to see in old country cottages, and like them they were mullioned. As I step out the car a cool breeze instantly hits me making my uniform ripple as I saunter up to the house with my duffel bag resting hanging from my hand. Mine and my pops feet almost silent of the sidewalk still wet from the spring rain. I hear the jingle that keys make when somebody is getting them from their bag or pocket and my Pop slips a silver one into the lock and opens it. He walks in and wipes his feet on the mat. Once across the threshold it was technology and modern design all the way. The floors were polished concrete and the furniture Scandinavian, high end designers only. The only compromise to comfort was the sheepskin on the floor, so clean it was hard to believe anyone had ever stepped foot on it. The only mess was the wet footprints that I made from my boots which I forgot to remove. It's exactly how I remember it, everything's still in the same place. Actually I tell a lie, it's cleaner than I remember. I look to my pop and smile at him, setting my bag on the floor I head over to the living room and smile where I see that the black leather sofa is still set in front of the flat screen, from here I can see a butt imprint no doubt from my pa where he sit's endlessly watching cooking programmes. Squinting, I try to look at the pictures that are over the mantle. I walk over to them and a soft smile graces my lips, I pick up one that is in a frame of me in my ACU uniform. That was taken the day before I was going to be deployed to Germany. Another is of me and my pop with massive smiles on our faces holding up the fish that we caught. Yeah I was 5 in that picture. Looking over I see one that makes me swallow. It's a picture of me, my pop and my ma. I'm in between them and they both have their arms around me. We look like such a happy family there. I clear my throat a little and stiffen straight. I hear pitter patters behind me and a big smile appears on my face, I spin around and fall to my knees with a laugh when a furry mess runs to me with her massive pink tongue hanging out of her mouth. Charlie. She's a golden retriever and she's my baby. I remember when my dad picked her up fresh from the pound, she was a raw bundle of unspent energy, crammed into a canine shape several sizes too small for his personality. She grew to twice the size they thought she might, but that can happen with mutts. I reckon there's some ridgeback in there, some kind of bull-dog too. She leaps like a puppy and then pushes her body into mine like she's trying to get closer. In seconds I'm covered in slobber, her tongue of sandpaper almost dripping with every lick. Her tail isn't wagging side to side but going round and round like a helicopter blade; any happier and I think those dinner-plate paws might catch some air. She was a Christmas present from my dad back when I was 12. I bet the furniture still has her chew marks and the front door is clawed beyond repair. I had to replace every shoe I owned but I didn't care, she was everything.

"Hello girl… Hello. Did you miss me? Haha" I chant as I play with her floppy ears and itch her furry head. I plant a big kiss to her muzzle and stand up. I walk to the kitchen with her by my side to see my pop fixing me up a meal. I chuckle and lean against the counter. I can remember the many meals my pa cooked for me over the years, all different but the same in so many ways because they were made by my old man, so it makes them special. I hiss a little as my shoulder cramps up a little and my pop looks up at me from the onion he's chopping with a concerned frown.

"Are you in pain? Do you need your pills?" he asks one after the other and I groan and chuckle at the same time, I walk over to the little booth on the right side of our kitchen and slide in resting against the red leather back.

"I'm fine… just got cramp. Besides I've already took one today, the next one I can take is before bed" I say and inhale and exhale calmly when the pain starts to subdue. For one bullet wound in the shoulder, this is hurting like a mother fucking bitch. Pa walks over carrying two plates of yummy looking lasagne. He places one of them in front of me and I lick my lips at the sight of the dish and also the mouth-watering aroma. I grab my fork and knife and instantaneously dig in. at the first mouthful I hum and smile.

"So much better than a MRE" I say with a mouthful of lasagne causing my pop to chuckle. We engage in light conversation but we're more content on stuffing our mouths with creamy lasagne.

"I was thinking, how about me and you go out for a beer tonight?" pop asks me with a smile and I hiss a little.

"I don't know pop…"

"Come on Britt… It's your first night back and all, and I bet you haven't had a beer in ages" he states with a knowing smile and I roll my eyes and pick up my napkin to wipe my orange coloured mouth. Feeling all the sauce off my face I lower my napkin and look at my pa. It's true I can't even remember the last time I had a beer, or a smoke, or some sex. I've kind of got used to not having it so it's not like I'm craving. A smile graces my lips and my pop grins.

"Fine, just one beer though" I say with a knowing look at my pop rolls his eyes.

"Geez, I'm meant to be saying that to you, not the other way round" he says with a laugh and I drop my knife and fork onto my empty plate with a chuckle.

.

.

.

So it turns out that my pop kept my room exactly the way it was before it left, can I say it's weird to be back? I step further into the room and drop my luggage onto the floor. Scanning the room I frown as I never really noticed how plain my room was. The double bed was pushed up against the blue coloured wall, one window curtained with a square of starched white cotton cloth that drew over the panes by means of a white cord on which it was run at the top; on the left side of the bed there is a pine night stand with a lamp, alarm clock and a book resting on top if it. Ah I remember that book, how to kill a mocking bird, I think I got to page 2 before I didn't give a fuck. On the opposite side of my room there is a door, behind that it's my closet. Yeah so that's my room. I walk into my closet and decide what I'm going to wear out. My style is pretty simple, I like to wear jeans and a t-shirt and some trainers, nothing spontaneous. I've never really been into wearing dresses, you know with having a dick and all I just don't think I look good in them, that doesn't mean I look like a butch lesbian though. I grab a plain black t-shirt which is slim fitted so it fits nicely, showing off my muscles as well as my figure, some light denim skinny jeans which make my legs and ass look great, white air force 1 highs and a casual black leather jacket which finishes the outfit off and totally makes me look badass. I lay them out on my bed and realise that I should probably take a shower before I leave, no doubt I reek. Walking to the bathroom I start to undo my ACU jacket, I walk inside the bathroom and shut the door. I take off my jacket and lay it over the shut toilet seat, wouldn't want to crease it. I look at myself in the mirror and I sigh a little. My skin is a nice sun kissed colour but the dark bags under my eyes ruin the whole freshly tanned look, I have an array of scars littered over my face which were not their before I left and my eyes… they seem grey. I shake my head, I'm just being weird. I slowly lift the hem of my tanned top up and off my body. There's a massive gauze covering my left shoulder, to think that there is another scar on my body. The enemy did this. They marked me, I should count myself lucky, and people have died out there. I shut my eyes and images flash through my mind, images of the battlefield, images of soldiers being blown to pieces and blood spraying from a bullet wound in a soldier's neck. They are cold. So cold. The life that had dwelt within them has gone and they are safe from the perils of this world. No harm can come to them now. Hearts that used to beat with love are still.

I open my eyes and clear my throat a little, suddenly feeling… Angry…. Guilty. My eyes narrow at the reflection of myself in the mirror and before I know it I pull my fist back and smash my fist through the mirror, shattering it leaving glass all around. I look down at my bloody closed fist and feel… nothing. I rip my bandage off my shoulder and wince a little as the tape pulls my sensitive skin. Not bothering to look down at the wound on my shoulder, I take of my trousers and boots and step into the shower. The water pours down, it drips by my side, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. I twist the dial so the water gets hot, almost scolding like and clench my jaw as the water burns my skin. I throw my head back and inhale the steam, this is my life, what now? I put my head down and the weight of the water on my hair makes it fall forward, I watch the water run down my arm to my right hand and wash away the blood. The drain sucks up the blood and water and I lift my head up so my face is in direct contact with the steaming water. I squeeze my eyes shut as it hits my face, clearing it of any dirt, the feeling of tiredness and airplane, but not the feeling of Afghanistan. I bend down and pick up a bottle of shampoo. It's been awhile since I've had a shower so let alone use shampoo. I squirt a generous amount of it in the palm of my hand and run it through my hair. It smells like cherries. I turn around so the water hits the back of my head. The I water washes the shampoo out of my hair, making the bubbly water run down my body, between the valley of my breasts, down my chiselled stomach and down my thighs. I sigh and shut off the water, I reach for a towel and wipe the water away from my face. I wrap it around my body and open the shower door to be engulfed by steam. The panes of glass on the floor are misty and the little window above the toilet has beads of water running down them. I open the door to make the steam disperse and grab a hand towel to dry my hair with. I ruffle my hair with the towel for about 3 minutes and then I look down at the glass covered floor. I'm going to have to pick that up, I really can't be doing with pop asking questions. After the glass is all cleared away I grab my uniform and head back to my room. I sit down on the bed and put my head between my hands.

Can I do this?

I look down at my right hand and watch as the blood runs down my fingers and onto the carpet from the little gashes on my knuckles. I use the edge of the towel and wipe the blood away, I don't think I need stitches but there's no way I'll be able to hide this from pop. I riffle through my top draw and see some white bandage wrap. I position the end of the bandage on the inside of the wrist and work from the inside to the outside wrapping the wrist twice so that the tail of the bandage is held in place. I take the bandage diagonally across the back of my hand and then take the bandage under and across my knuckles. After repeating this I grab some adhesive tape and stick the end down so it doesn't come undone. I've had training in these sort of things you know like dealing with injuries, stitching up cuts, setting broken bones and stuff. After my hand is all fixed up I get dressed and brush my hair into a high ponytail. For duty I have to have my hair in a tight and secure bun so it's kind of nice to have it free I guess.

When I get down stairs pop is already waiting for me. He's changed, he's now wearing a nice long sleeved white shirt, some dark navy jeans that fit him nicely and a green olive jacket. He's sitting on the sofa flicking through TV so he doesn't notice me.

"All ready to go pop?" I ask startling him and he gets up instantly shutting the TV off and turning around with an excited smile on his face. He seems really excited like does this mean so much to him? Me going out for a beer with him, it makes me realise how much he's missed me… and actually how much I've missed him.

"Yes, I'm ready" He says with a large smile. "Are you…" He begins but then I see his eyes flicker down to my bandaged hand and I nervously put it in my pocket of my leather jacket. He frowns a little but then it softens and looks at me with a little smile. I don't like it. The way he's looking at me like he's pitying me or something.

"Are we going or what?" I snap and he looks down a little and I sigh feeling a little guilty.

"Let's go" He says not even bothering to ask what happened to my hand. No doubt he probably knows from the sound of the mirror smashing upstairs. He walks out first and I say a goodbye to Charlie and plant a kiss to her head before walking out and closing the door. My BMW is parked in the driveway but pop decides to take his Range Rover. Considering I can't drive with my shoulder and now my hand is wise. I assume position in passenger seat and he puts on the radio, he puts on his seat belt and lifts up the hand break accelerating forward. I trust pop to pick the bar, maybe there's some new ones in Lima. Before I left there were only like 2 and they were quite shitty. The car's silent, well unless you count the soft melody of a Coldplay song. The sky is pitch black and it's only quarter to 9, somehow the stars aren't shining like they do in Afghanistan. I take a glance at my pop and realise how his mood has changed a little. He seemed so excited but now he seems a bit hesitant. That's my fault.

"I'm craving a beer" I say with a smile trying to lighten the mood and I think it works because my pop cracks a smile and chuckles.

"I bet, you can have as many as you like tonight. Well… depending on your medicine" he says with a little laugh and I smile. The atmosphere now is sort of comfortable and I let out a sigh with a smile. My pop is here for me and he always will be.

.

.

.

I open the door to the pub, well I assume it's a pub from the tacky exterior. The inside isn't really that much better, it could be worse, I've seen worse. There's a long shiny wooden bar and behind there is a wall of alcohol bottles. There are booths all around, they are wooden but have a leather padding on the seats, and there are tables and a stage? In the right corner there are some gaming machines. The ones that take your money and only over 18's are allowed to play. But by the looks of the stage and hi tech equipment (not exactly hi tech) means that this is one of those pubs where they have regular karaoke nights and pub quizzes. Pop chose it so I have good hopes for this place. I turn to Pop and signal for the bar.

"What do you want pop?" I ask and he shakes his head at me.

"You go sit down, I'll get the drinks." He says and walks to the bar. I walk over to an empty booth and sit down. I look around and notice the place is quite busy, but it is Friday night so it's kind of obvious. These locals have nothing better to do. Pop comes back holding two Pints and passes one to me as he slips into the booth. The glass is cold as I hold it and water droplets slide down and over my fingers. The dark yellow liquid inside looks appetizing and the foam on top threatening to puff out makes my mouth water. It's been so long since I've had a beer. I raise it to my mouth and take a sip, as I swallow it is cold and I lick my lips before drinking more. What I don't realise is that pop is staring at me as I practically chug down the pint of beer. I place the empty glass on the table and wipe my foam moustache with the back of my left hand. I look up at pop and he has a smirk on his face.

"Well that didn't last long" he says before bursting out laughing. I laugh and burp a little, he hasn't even drank past the rim yet. In my Teen years I was known for chugging beers, no one could beat my times. Also all the drinking games and beer pong, I think I still hold the record for taking 20 shots of vodka, spinning around for 20 seconds and being able to throw basketball into a laundry bin. Perfectly may I add?

"So is this place new?" I ask. Pop puts down his beer and shrugs a little.

"It opened about a year after you left. It's actually not that bad, a young guy runs it. I think he went to school with you but I'm not sure" he says and I shrug with a nod. I went to school with a lot of people, it was probably one of the jocks or maybe a drunk tard but they'd probably drink all the booze.

"Do you want another drink?" Pop asks and I grab my glass.

"Yeah I'll get it though, I'd ask you the same but you're not even half way through" I tease playfully and he laughs. I slide out of the booth and walk to the bar. Nobody's behind there meaning that I'll probably have to wait like 5 minutes. Suddenly a microphone screeches and I squint a little, god that sounds make me cringe. I look over to the stage and notice a man standing on stage. He looks young, probably still in high school. He's wearing a black shirt and has a smile planted on his lips.

"Good evening ladies and gents! I think you know what day it is today?" he states and everybody gives a little cheer, yeah its Friday so what? I don't really care all I want is another beer. "So you think you can sing karaoke night" he cheers a little. "Sorry my brother couldn't present it tonight, but you have me… so if you'd give a nice warm welcome to our first participator..." He begins and finally someone's behind the bar.

"Hey buddy, can I get a drink?" I shout but his back is to me and I groan.

"Santana Lopez"

There's loud screams and cheers and I freeze. Did I just hear right? I look to my left and holy fucking shit! On stage in front of the microphone is the one who broke my heart, the one who practically destroyed me so much I turned to drugs and drink… My eyes widen and I can feel my heart pummelling in my chest, I don't hear the screams or cheers, I hear nothing.

"Santana Lopez" I mutter quietly to myself.

GUYS! She's seen Santana, but has Santana seen her. Sorry m a bit late on updating, I've been revising like crazy but I'm set on writing chapter 5 now J hope you enjoyed and I hope you review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I can't move, it's like I'm rooted to the spot. When I had enemies shoot at me I was scared but I still ran, I moved, I felt the adrenaline sending responses to my brain which coordinates a response making me move but now… I can't move. I look at her as she adjusts the microphone stand so the mic is level with her lips as she sat on the bar stool, I really take a look at her. She's wearing a black dress which stops mid-thigh and her hair is straight but wavy, the way she used to have it in high school but it looks different. It's not in a high pony. She brushes a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear. She licks her bottom lip as her eyes scan the crowd. She's going to spot me, I'm standing in the middle of the bar staring at her. And she does. Her eyes make contact with mine and they widen. Her big brown eyes widen and she opens her mouth and closes it again. I don't move, I just keep eye contact with her and by the looks of it she's just as surprised to see me. Out of nowhere a loud track begins to play but she doesn't sing along, she's still keeping eye contact with me. My mouth is as dry as a fucking desert and I hear some murmurs and some people turn around to look at what Santana is looking at. This finally breaks the gaze as I look at the people and then I look back at the stage to see Santana running off it. I turn on the spot and walk back to my pop in a hurried speed. He looks up at me from his drink and then frowns when he sees that I come back empty handed.

"Where's your drink?" He questions and I shake my head still not knowing if I can form words.

"We need to leave now" I say breathlessly and pop looks at me with a slightly concerned frown. He gathers his jacket and makes a move to stand up. I'm freaking out, I know it but wouldn't you if you saw the person you loved after 4 years? Some people would scream, shout and me I'm… Running. What, I don't run from things. Can you count going to the army after your true loved dumped you running? That's a different story okay. I take a deep breath and realise that I can't let this get to me, I'm having a nice night out with my pop and I'm not going to blow that over…. A girl. I put my hand on my pops forearm and shake my head with a little awkward chuckle.

"Wait… Let's sit down." I say and he raises one eyebrow and I know he's definitely confused now.

"But I thought you wanted to leave?" he asks and I groan a little knowing that I'm going to have to explain everything.

"I'll explain everything, just sit down." I say sliding in next to him. He looks at me with a face basically waiting for me to explain to him why I just acted like that and I look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that Santana was here?" I ask with a little bit of sadness and something else in my voice. He freezes, like his whole body tenses and frowns.

"I didn't know she was here" he says stiffly and I look to the side for a second and then back at my pop.

"You know what I mean. You didn't tell me she was in Lima" I say and my pop looks down with something swirling in his eyes. That something looks like guilt, protectiveness with a hint of sadness.

"Britt" he begins in a soft tone. "She broke your heart which destroyed you to the point where you turned into a completely different person. Why would I tell you she was here? You probably wouldn't have come back if I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just really wanted you home" He says with a tiny sad smile and I feel like a piece of shit. I reach for his hand and squeeze it.

"I'm here pop and I always will be. I'm sorry that I haven't been coming home on my leaves, I'm sorry that I haven't really wrote to you. I understand why you didn't tell me" I say with a warm smile and he nods.

"So what happened?" He asks as he reaches for his half empty pint of beer.

"She was on stage, I saw her and she saw me then she ran off" I say nonchalantly and pop sighs a small sigh.

"We can leave you know… If you don't feel up for it" pop begins to say but I cut him off with a shake of the head.

"Hell no! This is my first night out in a long time, I'm not going home. I'm getting another drink, do you want one?"

"I haven't finished this one yet" He says and I take the drink out of his hand and chug down the rest of the contents In the glass and slam it down on the table with a smirk. He looks at me and laughs. "I'm also driving" He states with raised eyebrows.

"It's not like your drinking vodka, and you're not a lightweight. Two beers won't hurt" I wink and grab his glass and walk to the bar. The guy who was on stage is now serving and he looks at me with a smile.

"What can I get ya?" he asks and I'm not really in the smiley mood but I'm not rude so I flash him a little smile.

"Two beers please"

"Sure thing" he says and he grabs two glasses from behind and goes behind one of the pumps and starts to fill up the cup. I lean on the brown spotless counter and look around, not really looking for someone in particular, you know just browsing. The guy speaking in front of me makes me divert my attention back to him.

"You new around here? I haven't seen you around" he says and passes me one of the beers and starts to fill up the other one.

"I just got back… I've been away for a couple of years" I state and take a little sip of the beer to make it go down a little so when I carry it back it won't spill.

"Oh yeah? Where from?" He says like he's interested. I clear my throat a little and look at him.

"Deployment in Afghanistan"

At that his mouth drops a little like he just realises something. He stops what he's doing and extends his hand out to me.

"Wow! Thank you very much for protecting our country" he says with bright eyes and I slowly shake his hand. He winces a little under my grip and I loosen up. A habit I guess, a lot of soldiers have a firm grip when greeting and holding rifles and stuff. I nod once and he gets that I'm not going to say anything else. He places the other beer in front of me.

"These are on the house" he states with a smile and I throw him a tight smile. I go to pick up the other beer but have trouble as my right hand is bandaged up and aching like a little bitch. He seems to notice as he grabs the beer. "I'll take this over to your booth" I walk him over to the booth and he sets the beer down. He looks at my pop and he smiles in recognition.

"Heya James, how are ya?" he asks friendly like and my pop smiles and extends his hand out to the boy.

"I'm good Jake, yourself?" He says shaking his hand. They engage in a little conversation until the boy known as Jake addresses me.

"You should be very proud of your daughter Mr Pierce" he says with a smile and he looks at me with a polite smile. My pop smiles as well and has a proud look on his face.

"That I am boy"

"Great, we'll have a good night" he says before walking away. After my pop sits back down I look at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell is he?" I ask and my pop laughs. It's kind of weird when a guy who looks around 17 comes up to you shakes your hand and then shakes your pop's hand.

"Jake, He's a good lad. He sometimes helps me unload some of the food trucks and helps around sometimes. No other kids do in this place." He says and finishes the end of his sentence with a shake of the head and a tut. I take a large sip of my beer and place it on the coaster.

"He looks a bit young to be working in a bar though surely?" I say, because when I was in my teenage years I applied for many jobs to do with pubs and clubs but I would never get them as I wasn't over the age of 18. 21 in some cases.

"His brother owns the bar so he lets him work here" Well that makes sense. When you have a family member in a business it's so much easier to get a job. Wait a minute, my pop never gave me a job, but that's probably because I can't cook to save my life.

Three beers down and I think that myself and pop have had enough. He's getting a little tired, it's hard to keep up with us youngsters, besides he is the driver and I would like to refrain from dying from a car crash. Me, well my shoulder is really hurting, it may be due to the fact that I didn't take my medicine before I left, and medicine and alcohol are not a good combination. I finish the last drop in my glass and look over to my pop and see that he's got less than a quarter left.

"I need a piss, I won't be two seconds, finish your drink" I say as I stand up and he laughs. I look around for the toilets and walk left and then right to find two wooden doors. One has the words male written over them and the other had the words female written on them. Going in the female toilets, because hell no am I going in those stinky ass toilets, besides I am a female, I just have a male's body part. The floor is white and shiny and has a square type pattern all over, the walls are a brownish colour and there is a line of white sinks and three hand dryers on the side of the wall. There are 6 shiny wooden stalls, these are much nicer than the toilets in the FOB's I've been in. I walk into the middle one and lock the door. I unzip my jeans and pull them down a little leaving me in my grey Calvin Klein boxers. I pull them down and hold my dick and aim it so my pee goes in the toilet bowl and not all over the seat and better yet over myself. Trust me it's happened before, but I was drunk so. I shut my eyes and hum as the liquid starts to flow out of my penis and into the toilet. It feels good to go, you know you get that nice relief feeling when you finally let it go after you've been holding it in all day. I hear the door open and then close, and I shake off, making sure to be extra careful because I forgot to put the toilet seat up and put my dick back in my pants and pull up my trousers. I zip myself up and flush the toilet, isn't it disgusting when you go in a toilet and realise that it hasn't been flushed?

I turn around and unlock the door, opening the door I step out and freeze at the person who's leaning over slightly so their back is towards me. Santana is standing in front of one of the sinks doing her make up in the mirror. Her eyes meet mine yet again but this time through the mirror. I clear my throat a little and walk to the sink that is the second closet to her and wash my left hand. I didn't use my right hand because duh the bandage and that's just unhygienic and could cause infection. I'm not looking up, I'm focusing on washing my hand but I can feel her eyes on me. The same eyes I used to look into when I was having a bad day and they'd cheer me up straight away, the same eyes that turned a darker colour (I know but it was possible) when I kissed my way down her body… I finally look up and yep I was correct, she's looking at me through the mirror. I look at her and I'm amazed, I'm amazed at the fact that she hasn't changed one bit. She's still got big beautiful brown eyes that are enhanced by the mascara and fake eyelashes she's wearing, her cheeks that are so kissable. I remember when I used to kiss her cheek so gently that she'd blush. I was the only one who could make Santana Lopez blush. And her lips. They're so plump and god, like massive fluffy pillows. She's actually applying red lipstick to her lips and here I am staring at them. What am I doing? There's a stinging sensation in my hand, I look down and notice that my right hand is now under the tap and the bandage is all wet and soggy.

"Shit" I say and quickly retract my hand from the sink. The bandage is soaked and water is dripping from it, great I'm going to have to find something else. I unwrap the wet bandage and look at my hand which is definitely not looking good. On all of my knuckles there are some short and long gashes, they're not too deep to the point where they need stitches, but they look quite angry and yeah it hurts. I look around to try and find something to dab the wet and dry blood away but there seems to be no tissue. I feel something dab my knuckles and I look around to find a tan hand holding a wet wipe and gently rubbing the back of my hand. Oh my god! She's touching me, SHE'S TOUCHING ME! I look at her and she looks up at me.

"Keep that on there, I think I have a plaster in my bag" She says and her voice, it sounds so raspy but there's something different about it. I hold the wipe on my hand and don't look at Santana. I'm afraid I'd do something regret, you don't know how angry I am to see her standing here in front of me but I'm feeling… excitement I think I mean what in the odds after 4 years I'd meet Santana. 4 years is a long time, and people develop and do things in a time like that. I hear a zip and presume that's Santana's bag. I glance over at her and see she has a brown plaster in her hand, she doesn't make eye contact with me as she steps forward and towards my hand.

"What happened to your hand?" she mumbles quietly and I have to strain to hear it. I'm confused, why is she even helping me? Let alone talk to me. I shrug slightly and look down as I feel her soft fingers run over one of the cuts on my knuckle before putting the plaster on it. This is way too much, but her with her finger running over my plaster I find myself looking up at her.

"I… Um hit a mirror" I mutter and a tiny frown forms on her forehead but I ignore it. It's silent and the air is warm and tense between us, I wouldn't expect it to be any different. I clear my throat and stand straight, I look in the mirror and smooth out the non-existent crinkles in my soft black top.

"Thanks for the plaster" I say shortly and make a move to leave. Santana opens her mouth and then shuts it again, I reach the door but stop a little when I hear her.

"Brittany…." She starts but again she looks down at her hands finding them more interesting than me, not that I care what she has to say, I'll just keep telling myself that. I don't give her time to say what she was about to say because I send her a tiny nod with an extremely tight lipped smile and slip out of the restroom. I exhale deeply and shut my eyes for a second before making my way back to my pop with a forced smile planted on my face.

"Right I think you've had enough for tonight" I laugh and take the beer away from him. I help him up and he sways a little, well it looks like I'm driving home tonight. I put my arm around his waist and he puts his arm around my neck. Poor guy, obviously can't hold his drinks like he used to be able to. As I walk to the door supporting my pop I see Jake grinning and waving his hand at me. I give him a thumbs up and then my gaze drifts over to the Latina at the bar. She's sitting on a stool in front of Jake, I can't see her face as her back is towards me but I can tell that she'd downing drink after drink by the way her head is tilting back violently. She can still hold her drinks like she could before, at least one thing hasn't changed. I don't realise that I've been staring at her back until my pop looks up at me and pokes my cheek with his finger. He giggles like a little school girl and I laugh a little knowing he's going to have a killer headache tomorrow. Oh well, it's been a good night, even with the whole Santana situation. I open the door and hold onto my pop as I walk to the black Range Rover. My shoulder's aching like crazy, the added pressure from my pop is not making it any better. It's not like he's heavy and that's the thing that is weird, on the battle field I've carried men who have lost limbs or been shot to a safe place. Once I carried a 165lbs guy over my shoulders and back in the fireman's position for 3 miles until we found shelter. Did I mention that I had my rifle in my right hand and was firing the whole time? I scrunch my nose up as I weave my hand around my pops heavy body, into his pocket to retrieve the car keys. After I throw him gently into the passenger seat I hop in the drivers and just sit there for a bit. Seeing Santana twice in one night, it was unexpected but something else. I wonder why she was on stage, she was about to sing. In high school she 'hated' being in glee club but I knew deep down she loved it, that was another thing she kept a secret. I start up the car and drive in silence. The occasional snore of my pop makes me grin and I look over at him to see that he's tried to curl up in a ball, but in his drunken state and the seat belt restricting him he's sort of just slumping in the seat with his head resting on the window.

20 minutes later I arrive back home and now comes the tricky bit, getting my pop inside and put to bed without injuring my already injured shoulder. This should be fun. I open the passenger door and my pops head falls on my shoulder, my right shoulder. I undo the seatbelt and grab his arm and put it around my neck, I snake my arm around his mid-section and slowly take him into the house. Its pitch black inside which makes me groan a little, carrying your passed out pop in the dark is not really a game I want to be playing. After dragging him four steps up I hear a tapping sound and mentally curse. Right now it's like being in one of those creepy horror movies, somethings going to come out and murder me violently. I regret watching all those horror movies now. Hastily I get my pop up the stairs and into his bedroom, he falls on the bed effortlessly and I take off his shoes. He instantly curls up in a ball and I shake my head with a chuckle as I exit, shutting his door behind me. That was successful I think to myself and I go to my room to get changed. I don't usually sleep in a lot of clothing, with being away and the whole heat it was easier for me to sleep in some boxers and my bra but now that I'm back here I've realised how fucking cold it is. I slip on an old grey top as well as some blue plaid pyjama trousers and walk down into the kitchen. I need to take a pill before I sleep, not just for the pain but to actually help me sleep. I'm not the soldier who can't sleep, it's common. After washing down the little white pill I walk over to the dog bed that Charlie is laying in and stroke her for a little bit, i haven't realised how much I missed her, even though she's an animal, I get why people say a dog is a man's best friend. Although I'm not a man, she was my best friend through the whole break up with me and Santana. I head back to my room and look at the comfy looking double bed waiting for me. Just sliding under my duvet feels strange, I shiver and I know I shouldn't be here, I should be out there fighting, and it's what I'm used to. Normally after a night out when a person's head hits the pillow they're out for the count, again I'm wide awake. Thoughts are swirling through my mind, Santana, Pop, Afghanistan… Everything. Joe. I feel a smile grace my lips as I picture Joe sitting on his cot writing to his ma and sister telling them that he can't wait to see them again. I twitch and turn so I'm on my side and stare at my wall, just thinking of life. That was deep. I guess tonight was fun, I know my pop had a good night so that makes me happy.

I wonder what tomorrow brings.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas you want me to include in this story just let me know through a review or PM me J I'd appreciate it. Have a good weekend!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Screams, Screams and more Screams. I run as fast as my legs could and jumped into a ditch for cover, maybe I'm not cut out for this. I haven't got a choice right now, I need to fight. Bullets are coming from every direction possible and the screams are deafening, I pull my weight up and out of the ditch and crawl on the dusty floor. Where the bullets are firing so rapidly at soldiers the dust from the ground is piling up clouding the air, I can't see anything. I grit my teeth together and plough my way through anything, everything. A hand touches my shoulder and I flinch so bad that I jump about a meter away, I look down to see a fellow soldier, his face is smothered in blood and he's missing his legs. My training should kick in, any minute now, he's shaking and the sand is coated red with the amount of blood that is spilling out of his limbs. I feel bile rise in my throat but I swallow it down and I crawl back to him. I know I can't waste any time and stay here or I'll be like 50% of any other soldier that's on here. Dead. I grab his ACU jacket and drag him across the perimeter, leaving a trail of blood in his path. A bullet skims past my right calf, nicking my trouser as I hurriedly try to get the semi-conscious soldier to cover. Where the fuck is my squad? Sweat is trickling off my face and into my eyes making them sting, Tears threaten my eyes, not just from the sweat but the fact that a man, one of the good guys is dying on me. An explosion goes off behind me and I feel my feet get lifted off the floor and I'm launched Into the air, before I know it I'm landing through a wooden roof which breaks as soon as my weights hits the centre of it sending me crashing down on the floor. Everything is spinning and my body is screaming at me. Everything goes quiet and I blink slowly, two figures appear over me and one of them is holding a knife. I can't move and they're inching closer and closer to me…_

My eyes fly open and I jolt up into a sitting position, the force of me sitting up so fast makes my duvet fall off my torso and pool in my lap. My heart is hammering in my chest and I bring my left hand up to wipe the sweat that is pooling on my forehead. Shit. Another one. These nightmares really throw me because they are real, I've experienced every one of them and they keep replaying in my head making me experience it all over again. I take a deep breath trying to regain my composure, I squeeze my eyes together and let out a tiny groan, I did not get enough sleep… again. I throw the duvet off my body and get out of my bed, my bare feet rub against the carpet as I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I need a pain med, although it isn't as stiff as it was yesterday. I pop the pill and swing from side to side on one of the stools. A thought crosses my mind and I chuckle as I realise that my pop isn't out of bed yet. I smile and I'm going to be a good daughter and make him breakfast in bed. When I was a teenager I never used to do anything like that for him, I couldn't say the same for Santana. When she used to stay around on Wednesday we'd watch movies and have Pizza then I'd wake up at 6 the next morning just so I could make her breakfast in bed before cheer. Santana would only sleep round on a Wednesday because that was one of the days she didn't have cheer practise, on Friday nights she'd go out with the other cheerleaders and some kids from school so she wouldn't stay then and on the weekends she would usually be grounded for drinking too much on Friday. I rummage through some of the cupboards and frown as there is really nothing edible in there. Well nothing that I'd be able to make, you'd think that I'd be able to cook because my pop is like a mega good chef but nope. I grab a glass of water and some aspirin and lightly jog up the stairs into my pop's room, to see him sprawled out on the bed snoring his head off. I laugh and put the contents on his bed side table and go back to my room. I need to eat so I throw on some clothes which consist of a blue slim jacket, white fitted t-shirt, some jeans and some black Vans, like I said pretty simple, and head to the local supermarket. It may sound weird but I've missed things like this, just small things like sitting on the couch and watching some lousy show, or having a beer with my pop. Shopping, I used to hate grocery shopping, I get confused with the whole prices and stuff.

I slip a trolley out of the rack and push it into the supermarket. It was your typical supermarket, very large with rows upon rows stocked with a vast array of tinned and boxed goods. They had everything you could want, it's sort of like Walmart, loads of weird random shit. One minute you'll be looking for shampoo then you end up going home with some bowls. The shop was gleaming inside and out, but it had the sterile, over air-conditioned feel of a big boxed store. I guess it smells better than the stinky children that run around screaming for their ma to buy them some lucky charms. The uniforms of the assistants were simple and immaculate, but their smiles were pasted on and shallow. Their eyes had no warmth and they stood behind the tills swiping people's groceries like well-rehearsed would-be actors for an audition. I weave through the crazy ma's pushing their trolleys as their kid hangs on the edge of it and Scan the shelves. I grab some pancake batter mix, I can make them from scratch but its effort, I start to grab things that look tasty and chuck them in the trolley. Humming, I lean my forearms on the handle so my arms are crossed over it and my body is hunched over a little so I settle into a comfortable position. I wiz around the store and walk into the drink isle, I aspect the shelves and put some chocolate milkshake as well as some orange juice in the trolley. Well that's my shopping done. Smiling to myself I head to the checkout but curse when I realise I forgot to get my pops favourite. Cashew nuts. He loves them, me personally think they taste like dry bits of sand paper. I turn around and round the corner of the aisle swiftly crashing into someone. The metal clanks of the trolley against their metal basket makes me cringe and I look down to see all their items on the floor. I curse and quickly kneel down, not looking up and start to pick up the food.

"I'm so sorry" I state and put them in the basket that's on the floor and grab it. "I didn't see…" I say but I shut my mouth when I see who's in front of me. Santana. I just have the best luck in the world don't I? She's looking at me with an awkward smile and I realise that I'm still holding her basket. I give her the basket and she smiles a little.

"That's okay, I should have been looking where I was going" She says and I nod a little. This is awkward, why do I have to bump into her? Is god trying to tell me something or? I can't believe I said sorry to her, but I guess I'd rather be polite than rude. A couple of seconds go by and I realise that neither one of us has said anything so I take a chance and look up at her to find her staring at me. I watch as her eyes roam down my body, from my black vans all the way up to my white tee. As she looks at my face she realises that she has been caught and a light pink starts to form on her cheeks and she quickly averts her eyes and looks to the side. Being subtle was never Santana's strong point, and I know that from experience. I remember in high school and I was getting changed for gym.

_Laughing at a joke Quinn told me I throw my stuff on the bench and take off my football varsity jacket and hang it in my locker. When doing gym we are required to wear sporty clothes, I personally wear a white slim fit t-shirt with the words 'McKinley High School' written on the middle of it, some shorts and some black Nike Roche Runs. They show off my figure as told by san. I grab the hem of my tee and lift it up and over my head revealing my impressive abs and my chest which is covered by a black sports bra which shows some of my cleavage. I fold up my tee and place it in my locker and I don't know why but I feel someone's eyes on me. Not really a surprise, a lot of the girls are envious of my abs, nearly all of their boyfriends are on the football team meaning that they are just lumps or they have a thin stick boyfriend who have less muscle than a fish. I kind of like it because even though she won't admit it, San gets really jealous. Three lockers down from mine Santana is staring at me with something deep and dark in her eyes. I smirk as from here I can see that her eyes have turned black, and the smirk she's giving me sends a shiver down my spine._

_"__You cold Britt?" Quinn questions noticing the Goosebumps that have appeared over my arms and abs. I hold back a giggle and just shake my head, I grab my top and stretch as I slowly put it on making sure Santana gets a real good look of my taught stomach and the way I'm stretching makes my jeans fall low on my hips showing my V-Lines. I know they're Santana's weakness and once my tee's on I look over to find Santana practically drooling but trying to remain as cool as she can, she's not out of the closet yet, I guess I'm making this very hard for her. That's kind of shitty of me but a little teasing won't hurt right?_

_"__Come on Britt you're taking forever" Quinn chimes in and I peel my eyes away from Santana's and look at Quinn with an apologetic smile._

_"__Sorry Q"_

I clear my throat a little and she looks at me with a very tiny smile, like there's nothing really there except a hint of a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Um… How've you been?" She asks timidly and I swallow, damn I thought we were just going to walk our separate ways, like in the restroom at that pub.

"Great…" I say whilst nodding a little, it's the semi truth, I mean my life hasn't been too bad since she broke up with me but it could have gone smoother you know? She nods at that and to be honest her whole demeanour screams awkwardness, I don't think mine seems any different.

"That's good."

"Yep"

I could ask how she's been or I could end this awkward banter… hmm.

"I'll Umm… Let you finish your shopping" I say with an extremely tight lipped smile, some might even say that it looks painfully tight. She opens her mouth once and then again but she doesn't say anything, she just looks down. I frown, does she want to say anything to me? She doesn't answer back so I go to move out of the way but she puts her hand on the end of my trolley making me stop and look at her.

"I… How have you been?" I frown and raise one of my eyebrows. Uhhhh.

"You've already asked me that" I say with confusion written all over my face, literally not just two seconds ago she already asked me that. She shakes her head and looks into my eyes.

"How have you really been?" she asks with a look on her face that I can't read. Does she know about me joining the Army? Hell she probably doesn't even care. She might be referring to how my heart was broken a couple years back, who knows? She's looking into my eyes and I don't believe this but I can't seem to string a sentence together. It's like her eyes are burning into my soul and I can't do anything. I swallow and try to water my mouth a little so my voice doesn't sound like I just smoked a pack of 20 right here and now.

"I've been fine." I say with finality and I straighten my back a little straighter if possible and look at her with an aloof expression. Why does she even care? She seems to understand that I don't really want to talk and she nods slightly before letting go off my trolley and stepping back a little. She sends me a small smile before turning around and walking away, she could be walking out of my life again. Not that she's back in my life, cause she ain't. I sigh, why do I feel like a douche? That wasn't douche-y was it? I push the trolley to the checkout area. At the counter was an old woman, not the kind you pity with their old bones and feeble limbs, but the kind who could still run an army kitchen given half a chance. She stood quite tall and slim, her short grey hair neat and likely styled with old fashioned rollers, the kind women used to sleep in. Her face is made up with discrete make-up except her lips that are cherry red. Were she any paler her mouth would be garish, but against her sun-kissed skin it looks right. She sends me a warm smile when she starts to check my items.

"Would you like some help packing?" her old croaky voice sounded gentle like an old woman but had some confidence to it which made me smile. I'm already loading my items into the brown paper bag so I shake my head.

"No thank you ma'am" I state and she scans the last item before reading off the till in front of her. I smile when she squints to see the numbers and she huffs a little. After about 2 minutes she finally gets it and lets out a victory chuckle.

"That will be $26.50 please dear" I take out my wallet and give her a twenty and a ten. She slowly places the money in the slots and looks on the till to work out how much change she owes me. Deciding not to hold up an entire cue I dismiss her and tell her to keep the change which makes her smile widely and try to hug me. Trying as she tries to get off the seat but cant. I wave at her and take my groceries, walking out of the store and to my BMW I spot Santana roughly placing her groceries in her trunk. I chuckle, she's never been good at dealing with the whole groceries, I'm sure that she never helped her ma put away the groceries when she was younger. She slams the trunk down and walks to the driver's door, just as she's about to get in she locks eyes with me. She doesn't smile nor frown, she just looks at me before getting in her car and driving out of sight. Okay.

15 minutes later I'm back home in the kitchen grooving to some Michael Jackson, I love listening to some music whilst I cook, which is not very often. The sizzling of the pancake batter frying is drowned out to the sound of 'Beat it' and of course my humming to the sound. Charlie comes running in, her paws pattering against the floor leaving a little wet trace from the outdoors. She stops at my leg and wags her tail frantically, she wants some food. I pick up a cashew nut and chuck it in the air, she jumps up as it's coming down and engulfs the small thing. Dogs can have Cashew nuts right? Shrugging, I pick up the spatula and poke at the golden looking pancake, then flip it over. I do that a couple of times and plate me and my pop some pancakes with Syrup drizzling down them, a glass of orange juice and for my pop some Cashew nuts. Just before I go and wake my pop up I quickly throw Charlie an abnormal looking pancake. I hear a crash and then an 'ow' come from upstairs and chuckle because no doubt my pop just fell over. Groans become louder as he reaches the kitchen and as he walks in I have to stifle my laugh. His eyes are droopy as fuck with large black bags hanging underneath them, his skin was a dry pale colour and his lips were that cracked he'd probably need a whole tub of chap stick to moisten them. He reaches out for the counter to stop his swaying and I lead him to the booth where he happily and ungracefully slumps in. I finally laugh and he puts his head in his hands and groans.

"How're you feeling this s'morning?" I ask with a smirk already knowing the answer. He groans louder and I walk over to the counter and grab the plates of pancakes.

"Like somebody has planted an axe in my head!" He states with a groggy and hungover voice. I place a plate in front of him and sigh with a smirk.

"I feel great" I over exaggerate with an amusing smile on my face, he looks up from his hands and sends me a glare. Ouch. "Eat your pancakes, they'll make you feel better" He grumbles and I shovel a forkful of pancake in my mouth when he finally decides to eat.

"I'm never going drinking with you again" he croaks and I smirk.

"That was nothing pop" I smirk and lick some syrup off my lips before finishing the stack.

Later on in the evening, I become bored so I fish out a box from underneath my bed. I look at the red and blue wooden box which I painted when I was about 5 and blow the dust away, making the little particles fly off and slowly fall onto my carpet. I run my thumb over the carving on the top. 'BP memry's' yeah I was 5 when I carved that so I didn't know how to spell memories. I slowly unlock the little bolts, they were flip up, and push the lid off. Old photos, homemade jewellery, letters and god knows what were crumpled and scattered around in the box. My fingers brush against the glazed box and then I pick up a crumpled photograph, I smooth my thumb over it trying to get rid of some creases so I can actually see the picture. It's a picture of my ma, her blonde hair is wavy and falls just below her clavicle, and she's sitting on a deck chair with her right leg crossed over her left and has a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She's wearing bright red lipstick and funny clown shoes. I smile as I remember that this was my favourite photo of my ma, the way she holds herself makes her look so graceful, even if she's just smoking a fag in her backyard. I look up when I hear a tapping against the door frame and smile when I see my pop. He looks freshly showered and not so hungover, he has a smile on his face.

"What you got there kiddo?" He asks as he comes in and takes a seat next to me on the comforter on my bed. I pass him the photo and I see his eyes light up and a smile grace his face. Sometimes I feel sorry for my pop, he hasn't really got nobody. When I'm deployed which is all the time, who does he have? He really did love my ma, just the look of adoration on his face proves that.

"I remember that photo, it was taken when you were only 18 months old" He says with a grin. He runs his thumb over the ripped edge of it and looks at me. "Your Ma was a beautiful woman" He states with a glint of sadness and love in his eyes. I smile and look down at my hands, god why'd she have to hurt my pa?! "She had a lot of men chasing after her, I knew she wouldn't stick with me" he chuckles bitterly and lets out a sigh. I take the photo out of his hands and put it back in the box.

"It wasn't you pop. She was just a cheater!" I growl trying to get my pa to understand that it wasn't his fault that my ma cheated on him. He shrugs and then smiles at me like he remembered something.

"I came up to tell you that I'm catering for a barbeque tomorrow down the beach, big party and all sorts. You up for it?" he asks with an encouraging smile and I laugh. How can I turn down that ugly face?

"Of course, ooh I could get my waves on" I loved surfing before I joined the army, it really relaxed me and I was surprisingly good at it. My pop pats my shoulder and I hiss which makes him jump back with wide eyes and a scared look.

"Shit, sorry Britt" I laugh and shake my head.

"Don't worry you goon, now go and watch your shitty TV show" I smile and he laughs and walks out of my room. I sigh and look back down at the box in my lap, I rustle through some of the other bits and find a ripped and creased letter. I unfold it and hold it between both of my hands, but gently because I don't want to rip it further.

_Britt-Britt,_

_I need to clear something up, and I want you to know everything. I know you know but when I first developed a crush on you, it was mostly because I liked how nice you were to me. I thought you were sweet, but it never went beyond that. Everyone else thinks that I'm a bitch but you. In some ways, I stopped it from being more than what it was. But then summer came again, and I fell for you completely. I fell for your laugh, your voice, your pretty hands, your soft eyes, the way you love what you do, the way you're so GOOD at what you do, your cute little ways of saying things, the way you write, your jokes, those shining parts of your personality that came through occasionally and even what you've told me about your life (good and bad). So we became something. I would say friends if only I was absolutely sure that you didn't feel the same as me. But I think there's a chance. You've been there from day one. And I never asked you to be my friend or to keep talking to me. You could have just read the message and not replied but something inside you told you to keep talking to me. And I'm so in love with knowing that. I know I make things about me a lot. I don't try to but I've also never opened up to a girl before. I really can't risk losing you. That's why I try to hang out with you so much and as lame as this might sound but I get so jealous of all the girls who talk to you. Or when they look at you in the halls. I envy them because of it, when I sit by you in class, I think about you and me and all the things we could be. I know that you're pissed at me for totally blowing you off that night, and I'm sorry that I ignored you. It was a shitty thing to do and I really want to make it up to you. I just thought you should know that I feel the same way Britt, just don't tell no one. _

_Your best friend_

_Santana xxx_

My heart feels like it's literally been ripped out and stomped on for the second time. Santana wrote me this in out junior year, when I told her that I liked her more than just a friend. She obviously freaked out which lead to her ignoring me for like 2 weeks, then I went in my locker to find this letter. I fell in love with her right then. Just reading this makes me miss everything, my relationship with Santana… Santana, I miss Santana. I look down to the photo that is clipped on the back with a paper clip and a smile graces my lips. Me and Santana are sporting massive smiles and I have my right arm around her shoulders bringing her into my side, my lips are pressed against her temple and she has her thumb up.

God… I miss her.

Soo next chapter some real interaction will happen between her and Santana, also some Mother and Father Lopez J review, tell me some ideas, whatever you want. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Whose idea was it to come to this barbeque? Oh yeah. The temperature is already hot, and the waves are crashing gently against the rocks and sand. From my vantage point on a little sand hill away from all the people, I could see folks moving their belongings into some of the homes just beyond the dunes. As I mentioned, Lima Beach is always crowded with families who rented for a week or more, but occasionally college students from McKinley. It was the latter who interested me, and I noted a group of coeds in bikinis taking their spots on the back deck of one of the houses near the pier. I watch them for a bit, appreciating the view, I see my pop smiling as he flips some burgers on a massive grill. I get up and wipe the sand off my ass, Thank god I haven't got it anywhere else, you know like in my crack. Walking over to my pop I smile at some folks who pass me, I pat my pop's shoulder and he turns to look at me with a big smile.

"Heya Britt, You havin' fun?" he grins and I smile with a little nod. Being honest I'm not, I couldn't even bring my board because of my shoulder, what else is there for me to do? My pop flips the patties and they sizzle loudly. He throws me a smile over his shoulder and asks me to grab him some plates and buns. Cheeky.

"What did your last slave die of?" I tease and he threatens me with the spatula making me laugh and throw my hands up in surrender. I walk over to the table where there is an array of food ranging from fresh prawns to potato chips.

I reach for the buns and a tan hand brushes mine, also reaching for a bun. Wow her hand is like really soft. I look up and… My fucking god! Are you shitting me? I quickly retract my hand and put it behind my back, looking at my hot ex-girlfriend. She looks at me and is a little startled but a smile graces her lips.

"Another place to add to the awkward meetings list" she jokes but I just stand there and smile tightly, not really finding the humour. I look at her and Jesus Christ, can she wear shorter shorts? She's wearing white shorts, a floral blouse thingy and flip flops. I look back up at her face and then back to the burger buns. I bet these aren't the only buns that look good…. Shut up!

"Are you enjoying the Barbeque?" I ask and she seems taken back by me talking to her, I guess I haven't really been talkative. She shrugs a little and grabs an open burger bun and puts it on her paper plate.

"It's alright, a barbeque is a barbeque" she says nonchalantly says and piles some potato chips on her plate.

"Yeah… I guess it's a nice day though" trying to maintain conversation, I'm not sure why but I want to talk to her.

"It's so hot!" she exaggerates by wiping some sweat off her forehead and I chuckle. Surprisingly she's not sweating buckets like some other people I've seen, there was this fat guy who soaked a towel with his sweat.

"But you prefer the heat rather than the cold?" I say with raised eyebrows and lean on the table, she hums and smiles.

She looks at me and shows me her pearly white teeth, god. For a moment I watch as her eyes drift down from my face and roam my body, I look like a fool, I'm wearing a navy pull over and denim jean shorts with some white converse. I've already had looks from people like "Why is she wearing a jumper" I don't find it hot. This is nothing compared to the places where I've been and I've had to wear layers and layers of protective gear and clothing, I'm not even breaking out in a sweat.

"I'm not sure, when it's this hot I just want to lie down and not move." I'm not sure why but some dirty images flash through my mind, images of her sprawled out in front of the pool, naked. I swallow and get rid of my dirty thoughts, it's hot okay, and it's like doing something to my brain. I get back to my task on delivering buns to my pop. Santana… Naked… mmm. I shake my head a little and look at her.

"What about you?" She asks. I look up and raise an eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"Hot or cold?" she says and looks directly into my eyes.

I swallow and exhale shakily, glad that she didn't notice and think about her question. The heat in Afghanistan is unbearable, if you spend more than a couple of hours out there without rehydrating or taking shelter to get some shade you will collapse. One of the guys who I patrolled with got hyperthermia, his body couldn't take the heat and he started to seizure. His brain wasn't functioning from the heat and the fact that he was dehydrated and his heart stopped working. That is intense heat. Cold weather is just as risky as the hot weather. I had deployed from my home base Fort Benning Columbus, Georgia to CFB Valcartier, Quebec, Canada to conduct cold weather training in the winter. We had started out doing downhill and cross country ski training, winter survival, long range movements and cold weather medical training. After 3 weeks the exercise was to culminate with a 10 day field problem in the harsh Canadian winter.

_"__GO! GO! GO!" _

_The sound of my boots crunching on the snow sounded miniscule to how Sergeant is screaming. The snow was thick and it was up to calves making us all slow a bit._

_"__In order to get better at running, you gotta run!"_

_"__You think this is hard, you've got another thing coming!"_

_I plough my way through the icy snow… finally. I don't have time to catch my breath because Sergeant is already screaming at me telling me to move it. I ignore the way my soaked ACU's cling to my legs uncomfortably and start a steady pace up the mountain. We run on different terrains, never know what mission we could be assigned to. My body shakes and no doubt my lips are bluer than the fucking sea, I can barely feel them, if you were to punch me in the face and split my lip open I wouldn't feel it as they're so fucking numb. It wasn't a pleasant coldness. It was the kind that made you walk all the faster and brace your head against the wind. No matter how warm the blood in your veins, your face got frozen just the same. From soft snow underfoot to the icicles that hung from the railway bridge and the black ice that lay in wait on the freeway, nothing flowed. It was a day to stay inside and play video games, preferably call of duty, but I'm here experiencing the real thing. That means something, something to me. What could make this day better? A fucking blizzard are you shitting me? _

_There was no way to know which direction to go, the sight of other soldiers was almost non-existent. The blizzard removes the illusion of my eyes. With sight I am not alone, I am one of many in the world and the world is full of interesting things to see, to touch to feel, to keep my mind anchored in time and space. But as the white flakes whirl around me in an angry vortex I am as alone as I would be in the bleakness of space and cold, so cold. I am alone in the world. I reach out with gloved hand to guide my way but it is swallowed before it has gone even a few inches. To save my eyes from the blinding white I narrow them until they are almost shut, and all the while the wind rages without end, only reducing its ferocity long enough to gather the strength for another attack. Plenty of guys who have been out here got frostbite in places that nobody should have frost bite, I need to get through this, and get through it fast. The groans from my other comrades get louder and louder._

_"__Get your heads out of your assess you fucks and move!"_

So hot or cold?

"Brittany...?" Asks Santana breaking me out of my little memory. I look at her and shrug stiffly, suddenly I don't want to talk about this anymore, well not with Santana anyway. It's normal though right? Not wanting to talk about your experiences with these people who have no idea what it is like out there, who would never understand. Especially talking about them with your ex-girlfriend, your ex-girlfriend that is looking quite fine by the way. God Dammit!

"Neither." I say curtly and she nods with a slight hint of confusion plasting her face, no doubt she's wondering why I was so rude. I'm about to say something until I get cut off by surprise as an older face comes up to Santana.

"Your Mother is becoming impatient Santanita" A strong male voice booms, the only voice belonging to Santana's father. No lie, she is the spitting image of her pa. He hasn't noticed me and I take a moment to look at him. He has the same face as Santana's, full cheekbones, pouty lips and nice tanned skin which I always used to ponder if they ever used like fake tan. His eyes are a deep brown, the same colour as his soft looking combed hair, Even though he's around the same age as my dad he is quite slender and the white fitted shirt that he is wearing shows off his semi muscular figure. Not bad for an old guy. Santana looks at me which makes him look at me and a look of confusion and any look you would have looking at a stranger passed as soon as recognition set in. His face splits into a massive grin and his brown eyes widen as he looks from Santana to me.

"Brittany?" He stutters out and I smile and straighten my posture, out of habit and years of being taught. He laughs and walks around the table to wrap me up in a big hug. His arms fly around my back drawing me into him and I tense as pain jolts through my shoulder but also from the affection. I'd usually go for a handshake or a nod but I return it strongly, patting his back with a solid pat.

"Mr Lopez, It's great to see you" I say genuinely as I pull away from him and he looks at me with an excited and warm smile. Back in the day I used to spend a lot time with Santana's pop, especially when me and my pop weren't talking or he was working. He was basically a second father to me, I used to help him with his work or talk to him when Santana wasn't around. Great man. He laughs and looks at me, well sort of looks up to me, I'm about a tad bit taller than him.

"My God, it's been what 4 years? 5 years?" He exclaims and I nod with a hum. When me and Santana broke up it killed me, but it also killed that I couldn't see her pop anymore, it was just way to awkward. Not to forget that I started to bad stuff and I kind of felt like I disappointed him and I couldn't face him, not after everything he's done for me.

"5 years I believe sir" I state and he narrows his eyes playfully, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sir?" He laughs and playfully but gently punches my right arm.

"Call me Martin…. Sir" he chuckles and shakes his head. I smile at him, my posture never faulting, my shoulders are broad and stiff making me stand upright and tight as I look at the man who I used to look up to. The whole exchange made me realise that I completely forgot that Santana was still standing there. I look at her and see that she has a small but cute smile on her face and she's looking between me and her pop. I clear my throat a little and look at my White conversed feet and then back up to the Lopez's.

"I'll let you get back to Mrs Lopez" I say to Martin and to Santana, I look at them both with a smile and take a little step backwards. "It was great meeting you again" I was meant to say it to martin but it actually came out addressed to Santana. She looks at me with those big brown eyes and smiles showing her white teeth.

"You too Brittany" She says softly, god her voice is like cotton candy melting on your tongue. Her pop notices the exchange between us and he puts his hand on my right shoulder, thank god it's not my left, I don't think I would have been able to retrain from spilling out curse after curse. Although I think I've gotten to deal with my anger better than before, I don't smash things as much as I used to… Minus the mirror.

"Hold on, it's been so long and I'd love to hear what's going on with you Brittany. I'd love for you to join us for dinner on Tuesday that is if you are free?" he asks with a glint of hope in his eyes and a smile and I open my mouth to protest, but look from him to Santana who looks slightly awkward. Yep awkward. I close it and look at Martin and smile.

"Sure, that'd be nice"

"Do you remember where we live? We haven't moved" he asks and I laugh, I spent a shit load of time around that house, all the punches, drugs and warfare can't make me forget that.

"Of course I do… So Tuesday?" I confirm and he nods grabbing a weird looking kebab thing and puts it on his plate.

"6 o'clock. Great, right Mija?" he asks looking at Santana and she just nods with a stiff looking smile. Well this dinner is going to be awkward fucking as! She looks at me and I just stare at her, I don't smile, glare, or anything I just look at her waiting to see if she will say anything.

"Uh… Yeah" Awkwardly looking around the beach, she doesn't meet my eyes. I look back to Martin and send him one last smile before walking away and back to my pop without the burger buns. I take a look back to see Martin talking with Santana and her just shrugging and blocking him a little.

"Where's the buns?" my pop questions but I don't listen to him. All I can think is that I'm having dinner with Santana and her parents this Tuesday. Holy shit. We aren't even friends, I've seen her like three times and I'm already being reacquainted with her and her parents. God, what have I gotten myself into? I mean look how awkward she was when her father was there, and if I remember correctly Santana's ma was never really fond of me…

Bring on Tuesday.

So next chapter is dinner between Brittany and the Lopez's, which should be fun. Anything you guys wanna see or? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't one of my best one's but I'm like super mega tired from exams and stuff. It's like half of what I normally write but i'll just make the next chapter really long. Review, and whatnot J


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As I drum my fingers on the arm of the leather sofa I can't stop thinking about this dinner Tuesday. I'm nervous, but why? It's not like I haven't been in her house before, met her parents and done all that but it's different this time. Me and Santana aren't classes as friends or acquaintances, we're in the category where she dumped me, and is my ex-girlfriend. It would be like me inviting her around here, how awkward would that be? I guess it would be nice to catch up with Martin, and it's not like I can't stand Santana or her ma. Now her ma, my god, she is worse than that teacher Mrs Trunchbull of Matilda, and I'm not kidding. The first time I met her was when Santana invited me round to watch a movie with her, I still remember.

_I smile as I read the message from San, quickly typing my reply and placing my phone in my pocket. Who would not want to watch a movie and snuggle with your girlfriend? Hey, I might be lucky and we could make out. Emerging out of my room, my feet work vastly down the stairs, making squeaky and padding noises as I descend each one. I grab my red and white letterman jacket off the brown wooden hook on the wall where me and my pop keep all of our coats and shit like that and slip it on. A perk of being on the football team, having this warm and comfortable jacket to wear. Especially in Lima when the temperature can drop to like minus 20 degrees. Kneeling down I slide into my brown timberland boots and lace them up slowly, if I do it fast then I get confused and mess it up. Satisfied and stand up and look at myself in the little mirror perched in the hallway, My hair is in a high pony pushing it out of my face, my Letterman jacket goes well with my light washed Skinny jeans and my timberland boots. Grabbing my pop's car keys off the side I make it to the door before shouting up to my pa._

_"__Going round San's house, taking the car" _

_I don't wait for a reply, I slam the door and cringe a little as I didn't expect to shut it that hard, I do that sometimes. The sky is a dark grey colour indicating that no doubt it is going to piss it down or we're going to have a gnarly storm. The wind that was almost non-existent this s'morning rocks me back on my heels making my jacket flap. It flows between the button holes, chilling my skin beneath and tousles my hair to the ringlets that I try so much to smooth out. Thank god I've got my hair tied up otherwise I'll never get a comb through it without half a gallon of conditioner. I do a brisk jog to the black Range Rover in the driveway and fling open the door, practically throwing myself inside sheltering myself from the cold. The seats inside are so fucking cold, Like leather is an absorber so it absorbs the cold right? With cold hands I stick the key in the ignition and start up the car, instantly switching on the heating so I can warm up before going to Santana's._

_One thing about Santana is that she hates it when I have cold hands or feet. Sometimes after football practise and my hands are freezing I run up to her and stick my hand under her skirt and touch her bare thigh which is usually so warm making her go crazy at me. I know I shouldn't but I love the reaction I get from her, and the feel of her tanned warm skin on mine. It takes about 15 minutes to arrive at Santana's and I brace myself to be hit in the face with the strong howling wind. Luckily Santana opens her door so I don't have to wait outside for like ages. As I try to shake off the cold in the corner of my eye I see Santana smiling at me._

_"__What?" I ask with a playful smile and she walks closer to me._

_"__You look so cute" Grinning, she lightly pinches my rosy cheeks and coos. I laugh and pat at her hands, which makes her gasp at the feel. _

_"__Jesus Britt, you're freezing" She takes my hands into hers and oh my god it feels like I've just put my hands on a really warm radiator. She's so warm, making a smile grace my face. I look at her and smile as she's wearing her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, an old T-shirt with a paint stain on it and some blue sweats. She looks beautiful._

_"__What?" She asks as she warms up my hands, I use the opportunity to move closer to her so our feet are touching. _

_"__You look so cute" I repeat after what she said and I giggle as a little dust of pink coats her tanned cheeks. I coo and lean in so I'm nose to nose. I bet I look like fucking Rudolph the red nose reindeer, compared to this beauty in front of me, my girlfriend. She looks straight into my eyes and I see them darken, just slightly but I saw it._

_"__I've set up the movie" she husks out and I lick my chapped lips trying to regain some moisture, if I'm going to kiss her, it's not going to be with hard chapped lips. Hmm should I ask for some chapstick? I watch as her eyes follow the movement of my tongue and I smirk._

_"__It better be upstairs… So we're alone" I grin and she hums seductively and I slowly lean in until I hear someone clearing their throat. Santana jumps away from me putting like a shit load of distance between us and I turn to see what looks like Santana's ma glaring at me. Yes she's glaring at me. I can tell where Santana gets her good looks from though, her ma is the same height as Santana 5ft2 a little short ass but the way that she is staring me down it makes her seem she's a giant looking down on me like she's going to stomp on me. She has dark brown hair which is wavy and all on one side and she's wearing a blue blouse with dark skinny trousers and her arms are crossed in a sort of threatening way. She does not look impressed, damn not the impression that I wanted._

_"__What's going on here?" she demands as she glares at me and her eyes flicker to Santana but then they end back on me trapping me in her gaze. I swallow as I meet her eyes and there's like a little flame that's been lit and it's burning, her eyes are dark and crazy. _

_"__I… Was just warming Brittany's hands up, she was freezing" Santana stutters out strongly thankfully breaking up the glare that her ma was giving me and her eyes shift over to Santana. One of her eyebrows raises and she purses her lips._

_"__Brittany? Hmm" She narrows her eyes and a weird smile graces her lips, it actually looks quite scary. I'd rather her go back to glaring at me than the evil smile she's giving me. "Mija you've never mentioned a Brittany before." She says and looks to her daughter. I frown a little, I've told my pop everything about Santana, he knows like the ins and outs, yet Santana's ma doesn't even know my name. Santana swallows and I look at her, her fingers are fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt, this is a thing she does when she's nervous._

_"__O-oh, I thought I did" She tries to save herself but her ma just shakes her head, then returns her gaze to me._

_"__What are you doing in my house?" she requests with a strong tone of voice, I swallow and I'm pretty sure she noticed it. She cocks her head to the side a little waiting for me to answer her, I clear my throat a little, hoping that my voice doesn't sound like a croaky little girl._

_"__Santana invited me round… To watch a movie, I hope that's no bother?" I say the last part slightly rushed and she unfolds her arms and looks from me to Santana. The whole exchange looks like me and Santana have been caught having sex, no we were just standing real close, and yeah I was about to kiss her. Shit, no doubt San's going to freak out about this later. She looks at Santana and gives her that look, you know the one that parents give you when you're out in public and you do something wrong but they don't want to look like a bad parent so they give you that look that says "wait till we get home" in this case "wait until Brittany leaves"._

_"__No problem" she forces a smile, I can tell it's forced because your face shouldn't look like that when you smile. Santana looks like she's had enough and she looks at me and then to her Ma._

_"__We'll be upstairs mami" she says quickly and gestures for me to follow her up the stairs. I am on that like hell do I want to be down here alone with her Ma. I rush out a "nice to meet you" before going upstairs and into Santana's chamber. As soon as I walk in I know we're going to be having words, Santana is sitting on her black satin sheets with her head in her hands. I shut the door and sort of standby there for a second._

_"__Well your ma seems…. Nice" I say hesitantly, obviously not wanting to offend Santana but not wanting to sound like a liar, cause she doesn't seem nice. Santana looks up at me from her hands and has a frown planted on her forehead._

_"__That was way to close Britt!" She hisses and I sigh a little before walking over to her and sitting next to her, as soon as I plant my toosh on her bed it dips comfortably into the mattress, I love her bed. _

_"__San… It's not like we were doing anything. She didn't see nothing" I say trying to make Santana feel better but I think I just made it worse. She stands up and spins on her heel to glare at me a little. Damn, what's with everyone glaring at me today?_

_"__She didn't see nothing? We were about to kiss Brittany!" she exclaims and I hold my tongue. I really don't get why she's freaking out about this._

_"__Okay, okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to kiss my girlfriend" I say with a little eye roll and sarcasm in my voice. Santana shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose._

_"__You can kiss me Brittany, just not when nobody is looking… Or when my mami and papi are in the house." She sighs and I look down at her bedsheets finding them very interesting. We've had this talk many times, I just want Santana to come out obviously on her own terms so we can be happy and not sneak around like this. _

_"__Okay" I say softly, then I look up at her into those big brown eyes and open my eyes. "I just want to cuddle and watch a movie with you, hoe about that?" I smile and she rolls her eyes playfully trying to distract me from her blushing cheeks and she walks forward and sits in my laps. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck, her face resting in the crook of my neck. I rub her back soothingly and bury my face in her coconut smelling locks._

_ "__Although I still want a kiss"_

I smile at the memory of me and Santana, we used to have little cute moments where she'd cling to me and not want to let me go or I'd pulls her back down into my body when she'd need to get up. I wonder if Maria, Santana told me her name after like the third time I saw her and she never told me, has changed. What if she glares at me throughout the whole dinner? That'd be awkward. I need to stop thinking about it, yeah that's what I need to do. I wonder how Joe's doing. I haven't heard from him since, well the mission. I get an idea and stand up telling my pop that I'm going to my room, to which he grumbles dismissively at me. That man and his TV. I rummage through draws and under my bed until I finally find what I was searching for. A Pad of paper and a pen.

I take a seat on my bed but so my feet are resting on the floor and the pad is laying on my lap. I'm going to write him a letter. Now, all of the guys and girls who know me in the army would tell you that I don't write letters, minus the one to my pop, they're just too mushy for me. Joe's my best friend, and I've gone from speaking to him since the moment I woke up and the second I went to sleep to not hearing a word from him. I feel homesick. Can you feel homesick at your own home?

I look at the blank piece of paper in front of me and purse my lips, thinking what to write.

_Corporal Becker __ Joe,_

_I know I don't normally do this but I miss you buddy. It's only been a week since I've been back but it's felt like an eternity, I want to be back there with you and everyone else. Fighting for our country. I trust that you are doing that and just that, I've never doubted you. You probably know but my shoulder's pretty jacked up, they gave me 4 months leave. That's a lot of time Joe, a lot could happen in those 4 months. I want you to write back to me when you can reporting everything, what missions you're being assigned, about the other soldiers, even what you fucking eat. I just need to hear something, it's so different being back nothing like it is there. I need to come back, it's just a matter of time. Keep safe buddy and tell your Ma and Sis hi from me. _

_Britt._

That doesn't sound too mushy. I'll post that tomorrow, it will probably take like 3 weeks to get transported over to the base but as long as he gets it that's what matters. I lean back on my bed and sigh, I go to put my arms behind my head but decide against it because I don't really want my shoulder to ache more than it already does. Speaking of my shoulder I have physiotherapy Friday, which should help make my shoulder stronger and heal faster so I can go back. I can go back to where I belong, where I'm needed. I shut my eyes and the thought of everything consumes me, but the thing that is really playing on my mind is this dinner with The Lopez's.

I groan and throw the coat hanger of one of my tops across the room, why is this so fucking difficult? I might just give up and turn up in a banana costume, since when do I have troubles when deciding what to wear out. I look down at al the clothes sprawled out on my bed and just clench my fists, I want to scream and just trash the whole lot. I take a deep breath and rub my face, I used to do this to keep myself calm, well I also used to smash things but…

"Pop" I shout down from my room, maybe he can help me decide what to wear. It always helps to have a fresh eye or something like that. I hear heavy pats coming up the stairs and then my pop comes in my room and scans it. He looks at the mess and then to me who's standing in White Calvin Klein Boxers and a black bra, my hair, don't even get me started on my hair.

"it's like your 11 again" he smirks and I glare.

"This is not a laughing matter! I have to be dressed in the next hour, I have nothing to wear. Not to forget I need to pick up some wine to take over." I stress, my pop rests against the wooden frame of my door and looks at my bed full of clothes.

"Calm down… How about a shirt and jeans?" he doesn't wait for me to answer, he walks over to my bed and riffles through the mountain of clothing to pull out a nice white short sleeve shirt with black buttons, some black skinny jeans and then some navy blue Nikes. I'm amazed at how my pop, the guy with no fashion taste at all can whip together an outfit that fast and that good when I have been spending like over an hour trying to get ready. Dick.

"You are a genius" I grab the clothes from him and usher him to the door. He laughs and lets himself be pushed.

"Not the first time I've been told" he jokes and winks at me before walking downstairs leaving me to get ready. I exhale and nod to myself. It takes me 25 minutes to get ready and do my hair and makeup, I'm already. The shirt that I'm wearing fits me great, it is slim around the sides and the short sleeves are sort of rolled up it revealing my Tattooed arms, the black skinny jeans go well with the white and the shoes top off the outfit. I just pray to god I don't spill anything on my shirt. I grab my black leather jacket and slip it on, but before that I grab my gold watch that my father gave to me, I got this on my 18th. It's a very snazzy watch and its real gold so I'll where it today. I grab my car keys and head downstairs, all I have to do is pick up some wine and I'm all set.

"Right pop, how do I look?" I open my arms and wait for his opinion, he looks at me and nods in approval.

"Very badass" he winks and I groans.

"You're not funny you know" I run my fingers through my wavy hair and he laughs. I give him a quick hug and bend down to give Charlie a big kiss on her nose. I stand straight and pull on my leather jacket before leaving the house and getting in my BMW M5. God it's been so long since I've rode in this. Now you'd probably ask why I bought a car whilst I'm in the army, I wanted to have a car for when I come back so I don't have to rely on my pop and I had enough money to buy this beauty so. After a stop at the local newsagents to buy their most expensive wine I head over to the Lopez house. I really start to feel the nerves, like I sort of have butterfly's in my stomach, I haven't had these since my first deployment and the first time I kissed Santana. I shake my head and tap my fingers against the wheel, trying to not think about it.

Santana lives in a nice area, nicer than mine anyway. Lima is a shithole, but some parts of it are pretty descent. Me and Santana were lucky to live on the streets where you don't get stabbed if you go out after 10. Driving into the calm and quiet neighbourhood, I rack my brain for what number they live at. Shit I forgot. It's the nerves it's the nerves.

"For fuck sake" I mutter to myself, driving slow through the streets, trying to remember their address. As I drive past some I see a house that looks familiar, and there's a truck parked outside. Martin drives a truck. Relief settles in and I let out a big sigh, my heart can start to function properly know. Pulling up at the curb I glance at the house, I don't remember it being this intimidating before. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. You got this Britt, you fought in Afghanistan, you've had people shoot at you, and this is nothing. I keep telling myself that over and over all the way up until I'm outside their front door and ringing the bell with a shaky finger. The doorbell was shrill and it jangles my nerves as I wait for someone to answer it. Looking down at the bottle of red wine in my hand, the door opens and I look up to see Martin with a big smile on his face. He's wearing a grey polo top, chinos and boat shoes. His hair again is neatly combed to the side and he is opening the door and opening his arms.

"Brittany, glad you could make it" he says as he pulls he in for a hug. I hug him back trying not to jab him in the stomach with the wine bottle in my hand. He pulls away and his scent is left on my jacket, a brand of cologne that I don't recognise, but it's nice. He lets me in and I wipe my feet on the mat inside, even though it's dry as a bone outside.

"This is for you and Maria" I say with a smile as I pass him the wine. He looks at it and hums as he takes it.

"Thank you Brittany, come this way" he says as he leads me through the house to the kitchen.

Wow this place has changed. We past the living room which is on the right and my eyes roam around, the room is like a perfect magazine cover. The couch is cream but inlaid with a fine green silk; leaves embroidered so delicately that they might have landed there in spring and just sunk in, but I know they took hundreds of hours to sew. The white curtains are linen, the kind of white that is untouched by hands and devoid of dust. A cursory look to the right shows me the almost hidden cords that are used to open and close them. There is no television, no bookshelf, no dining table, only the chairs arranged around the bespoke fireplace which leaps with a gas flame. The photographs are black and white, not casual family snaps, but arranged to look like such by a professional. Any one of them wouldn't look out of place in a spread of Hello. The floor is a high polished wood, dark and free of either dust or clutter. Finally we arrive in the dining room and my jaw drops a little. It was a grand space, to say the least. The huge mahogany table took up most of the vast space the room offered, left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their unworthy fingerprints. Two tall, silver candelabras commanded attention from the centre of the table, holding smooth white candles whose wax never dripped. At the end of the table were floor to ceiling French doors, left slightly ajar to let in the scented summer air. The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the early evening light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner. All that was missing was the food.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I mutter reeling in the sight and Martin chuckles besides me.

"You've been here before?"

I turn to look at him and I raise my eyebrows; I never really explored the house, I was always in Santana's room. She never really let me down after the incident with her ma. I shrug and he chuckles and calls Santana and Maria into the Dining room. My heart starts to beat faster as I wait for them to come in. I distract myself with looking at the painting on the main wall. The composition of the painting is curious. My eyes are moving from place to place unable to decide what the focus of the piece is. I can only imagine that the art reflects the chaos inside the artist. The colours are vivid, almost to the point of garish. The stroke lines are bold and the images from out of this world. It is both stunning and head-ache inducing, it's like a novel condensed onto a single page.

"Ah Mija"

I turn around and my jaw drops slightly, standing there is Santana dressed in a tight red dress that stops mid-thigh that shows a lot of tanned skin, like a lot. I didn't think she'd dress like that anymore, I mean she used to dress like that when we were going to party's and she'd subtly tease me whilst dancing with some jock. God… Her hair is down and straight, she has make up on and she's wearing heels. I swallow and I look up at her face to see she has a faint blush on her cheeks from me practically ogling her, but her eyes are dark and there's a subtle smirk gracing her lips. I think it's just got hotter in here. Martin doesn't notice me staring thankfully and I buck up my ideas and give her a smile.

"Hello Santana" I say semi shyly but mostly confidence with a straight posture. She smiles at me and moves a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey Brittany, Nice to see you"

I swallow and nod, is she just saying that cause her pa's here or? I see someone emerging from the kitchen, who woke up the bear? Santana's Ma comes into _her_ dining room and instantly her eyes are on mine. I resist the urge to run and jump out of the window, come on I've seen much more intimidating people than her, and I've fought them for god sakes. I take a step forward towards Maria and extend my hand.

"Nice to see you Mrs Lopez" I say through a smile and wait for her to shake my hand. I watch as her eyes drift down to my pale calloused hand and then back up to my face with a masked disgusted look. She slowly meets my hand and shakes it in a matter of a second before dropping it and subtly wiping it on her maroon dress.

"You look stunning may I add?" I begrudgingly compliment and just watch her give me a fake smile. You really can tell where Santana gets her looks from. She's wearing maroon coloured dress and has a gold necklace on, and she's also wearing black heels. She has her hair in a nice fancy bun, with a few curly strands framing her face, her middle aged face. She looks beautiful on the outside, shame she's got a bitch, but maybe that's just to me.

Martin breaks the silence and gestures to the wine in his hands whilst looking at his wife.

"Brittany bought us some wine dear, would you like a glass with your dinner?"

"You know I don't drink alcohol with my dinner Martin…" she then looks to me with an expression that I can't read, I shake it off and look to Martin so my eyes don't drift over to the woman in the red dress.

"More for us then girls" He says with a grin, looking at me and Santana. I smile at him and then get a waft of something that smells great! I turn my head and sniff.

"Wow, something smells great" I exclaim and I see Santana grin. Maria hides a proud smile and walks to her husband to take the wine.

"I'm going to go dish up, take your seats" She says coldly before walking out of the dining room and into the kitchen. I look at the table and walk to the seat that nobody has occupied. I'm about to sit down until I glance at Santana to see that she is sitting opposite me. I clear my throat a little and just really notice how well that dress clings to her… Chest area.

"If you pass me your jacket, I'll go hang it up" Martin says extending his hand out to me. I smile gratefully at him and grip the flaps and slide it off, putting it in his hands. I hear a muffled gasp come from opposite the table, come from Santana. I glance at her and notice that she's staring at my arms. "Wow, that's some ink you got there." He says and I look down at my arms covered in tattoos and chuckle. Martin walks away and I take a seat.

It's just me and Santana sitting at the table.

There's only so much I can look at to try and avoid her as she's sitting directly opposite me so I don't and look at her. Again she's staring at my arms with a curious look. My right and left arms are completely full, leaving no space for any more tattoos, not that I need anymore. I have plenty of other body parts anyway. The image on the inside of my right forearm is a middle sized cross with some grey beams coming out of it, _lest we forget _is written underneath it. My wrist has a grey coloured flame and then to then on the outside of my forearm there is a large dog tag with Wild Wally's death date written on it, remembrance for one of the greatest guys to exist. 5 silhouettes of soldiers holding guns and one crouching starts from the inside of my forearm and goes all the way round standing on a black field. Flying over them is a middle sized helicopter and then on the left and right of that helicopter there's two small ones. Going up to my upper arm there is a big pair of hands praying and around that there is grey smoke and white, then going down my biceps are the words _Come to Fight, Trained to Kill, Prepared to Die, Never Will_. After a year from being in the army me and Joe was deployed to Iraq, it was worse that I had ever expected it to be, but we survived unlike some others. I got this sleeve for myself to remind me that I can survive it, and in memory and prayer of the soldiers who didn't make it. The second time I got a tattoo was on my left arm, the upper part of my arm. I got the American flag but it is a very faded red and blue colour to show the wornness of it. In the middle of that I got the fallen soldier battle cross and underneath the words _Death Before Dishonour_. My forearm is shaded a grey and I have a skeleton in an army uniform holding a rifle. These tattoos mean something to me, I have been through the experience and pain to be allowed to have these on my skin.

I meet her eyes and she's looking at me like she wants to ask me questions, before she can Martin walks back in with a smile and takes his seat at the end of the dining table. The spot where your pop always sits, it's like their designated spot. I suck my lips into my mouth and wait for someone to speak, cough, and just make a noise. Maria walks in with 4 white plates full of food, very sexy looking food. She places a plate in front of me and I take time to indulge in the look and smell of it. In the middle of the plate there is quite a large piece of beef, next to it there is herbed potatoes, green beans and an array of little vegetables all drizzled in gravy. Wow.

"This looks… Wow" I say amazed and Martin laughs and I see Santana chuckle lightly, Maria however just picks up her cutlery with a poised look. We all begin to eat and the first bite I moan silently at the taste, I have never tasted anything as good as this. I use my knife to cut through the tender meat and gently stab at a bean and place it in my mouth, chewing with my mouth shut.

"So, Brittany what's new in your life?" Martin says after swallowing his food and licking his lips. I lower my cutlery a little and look over to him.

"Um… Not a lot really" I say not really knowing what to say. There isn't nothing new in my life.

"What do you do for work? I haven't seen you around her for a long time, did you move somewhere else?" He questions me and I see Santana become a little more alert to see what I'm doing or shit like that. So it looks like they don't know that I joined the Army. I clear my throat a little before speaking.

"I'm in the army" I say simply and I see all three Lopez's eyes widen a little. Yep they defo didn't know, I look up at Santana and see her staring at me fixedly waiting for me to expand. They all are, even Mrs Lopez.

"The army? Jesus. You must be brave. Like in the medics or?" Martin wonders and I shake my head, god no, I couldn't deal with all the guys and gals limbs and saving their lives.

"Infantry Division"

"…"

"Wow!"

All eyes are on me and I lick my lips just in case I have any gravy on them.

"It will be 4 years in 5 months" I nod and martin is smiling at me with pride in his eyes, Santana is looking at me like I'm crazy and Maria is looking at my arms.

"Well that explains the tattoos" She says and I chuckle. I really thought that they knew, does this mean that they didn't notice I haven't been here? Or they don't care. I eat a forkful of beef and savour the taste.

"Are you on leave?" a raspy voice comes and I look up to the beautiful specimen opposite me and swallow the food in my mouth. That's the first thing she's said to me all night. At least she is acknowledging me, do I tell her about the Injury? The real reason why I'm back here, in Lima, Eating dinner with her and her parents.

"Sort of, it's actually recovery" I say shortly hoping that they don't ask me to expand, not that I wouldn't if they did, but I really can't be asked with all the drama and attention on me. I look at Santana and see the frown appear on her forehead and the tilt of her head. God she's so cute…

"Recovery?" Asks Maria clearly not understanding or does and wants me to talk about it. I open my mouth but get cut off by the strong deep voice of Martin telling his wife that I don't have to talk about it if I don't want to. I shake my head with a smile and a small shrug.

"I don't mind… I was shot in the shoulder whilst on a mission in Afghanistan" I state and wiggle on the chair a little and Santana gasps. I look at her and there's concern written on her face, it's been a long time since I've seen that on anybody's face, especially her perfect one. Martin raises his eyebrows and looks to my broad shoulders with a shocked expression. Maria just sips on her water and looks at me over the rim of the glass making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"My God, are you okay?" a concerned Martin asks as he looks at me and I nod. I am okay, my shoulder is no way near as sore as it was a couple of days ago.

"The pain is bearable" I say through a tight lipped smile and Santana looks at me with pity and worry. I bite my tongue because she isn't allowed to look at me like that, pretend that she actually cares. She didn't even know I was in the army for god sakes. "I have meds to dilute the pain, all I need to do is slowly regain strength and then I should be okay" I nod to myself, not sure if I'm telling myself that or them.

"How long have you got off? Like to recover" Santana asks trying to engage in some sort of conversation with me and I lick my lips. I'm not going to lie I have missed the sound of her voice, how it's so raspy but soft at the same time. I've missed her face, after nights of seeing it in my dreams that aren't clouded with the war or death it's nice to actually see it again. Even though I thought I'd never see her again. She is the Santana that I used to date back in senior year, she is the person that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and she is still the same person that I used to love.

Clearing my throat, obviously not wanting to sound like a hungover Santa Clause who just previously the night before had seven Sambuca shots. I look up at her and into her brown eyes.

"4 months" I watch as her eyes widen a little and her eyebrows raise, but also I see a teeny tiny smile grace her lips. I know I didn't imagine that, is she excited that I'm staying here for that long? Her eyes meet mine and I hold her stare, everything goes quiet and I'm sure her mother is glaring holes into the side of my head but I can't seem to move my gaze.

"Well that's 4 months to recuperate, and of course to spend with your old pal Marty" Martin playfully states breaking the silence and the stare down between me and Santana. I look to him and laugh. Marty was his nickname, I used to call him that all the time. Like I said me and Martin were a lot closer than I was with Maria, well Maria didn't even greet me when I used to come round. I wonder if Martin had any suspicions that me and Santana were dating, hmm.

"You know it" I wink and out of the corner of my eye I see Santana gulp, like her little Adams apple moved up and down as she looks at me. I get back to my dinner and swallow down the last bit of food before grabbing the neatly folded gold napkin and dab my mouth area hopefully wiping non-existent food away. Smiling, I look towards Maria who has hardly said anything all night and thank her.

"That was lovely, thank you very much Mrs Lopez" I praise and she glances up at me and sends me courteous nod before scanning the table and her family's empty plates.

"Time for desert" she states already going around the table and collecting the plates. I go to take mine but Martin dismisses me and takes it from my hands and piles it on top of his and Santana's.

"Do you need any help?" I suggest wanting to help and partly not really wanting to be left alone with Santana. The older Lopez's shake their heads and walk out of the dining room leaving me and Santana alone yet again. I clear my throat a little and rub my hands on my jean clad thighs as I scan the room then find my eyes on the real beauty.

"Do you get scared?"

I register that she's speaking to me and I raise my eyebrows a little. Do I get scared? The definition of scared to be frightened or fear something. I'm not frightened of the war, I don't fear my rival. She looks at me like I'm contemplating the question, I know my answer. I look at her with an unrecognisable expression on my face and shake my head.

"No. I don't get scared because I know if I get scared I will fail. I have to be strong and fearless out there so every soldier on that battlefield returns safely to their families." I attest with a dispirited expression on my face. You can't be scared out there, any sign of weakness and they eat you alive, then you let everyone down.

"You've changed" Santana mutters and I look at her, wondering if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I watch as she sends me a sort of delighted smile and I let out a breath and grin. Before I joined the Army everyone knew about my reputation, Lima is a small place so there's no surprise that Santana knew I went off the rails. It sort of makes my heart do somersaults to think that Santana thinks better of me, I'm not that same person I was after the break up. I'm obvs still pissed, but I could put it past us. I look down at the table before looking back up at her and letting my eyes have a quick little roam down to her chest but then back up because I don't want to make things awkward, and I shouldn't be looking at her fine breasts.

"What about you? I mean what are you doing?" I ask referring to life, what she's doing as a career, if she still keeps in contact with her old pals, If she's got a… Partner. I wait and watch her as she hums and looks up.

"Nothing special, definitely nothing like you." She praises and I feel a smile grace my lips, she chuckles as I roll my eyes playfully.

"You must be doing something? The first night I saw you, you were about to sing on a stage. That must be something?" I playfully eye her and she looks down at her fingers that are fiddling with her wine glass. She shrugs a little like it's nothing.

"It's just something I like to do on a Friday and Saturday night. It's not like I'm on Broadway" she jokes and I grin, for some reason Rachel Berry pops into my head. That girl was obsessed with Broadway, performing and glee club. I shiver a little and look to Santana, she still hasn't answered my question.

"You still haven't told me what you do for a job yet? Hmm am I going to have to guess?" I grin and she smiles at me amused and nods, waiting to hear if I get them right or to see what stupid jobs I come up with. I hum and pout my lips a little, trying to figure out what she would do.

"A florist?"

She raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me with an amused expression and shakes her head with a laugh.

"A chef?" I guess and she shakes her head with wide eyes. I frown a little and smile. "Why not? You can totally cook" I say remembering when she cooked me her famous enchiladas when her parents were on holiday. That was an eventful four days if you know what I mean. What I really mean is we sat on the couch, ate junk food and watched Netflix. I'm not giving you all the details but there was more than watching Netflix, especially when she has the house to herself.

"I couldn't deal with all of the mess and the heat. Besides what about my nails?" she says and looks at her perfectly black painted manicured nails. I chuckle as she looks exactly like she used to in lessons when she was bored. She would always take out her pink nail filer and pick at her nails instead of actually paying attention.

"You're not very good at guessing" she laughs and I playfully glare at her.

"I wouldn't have to guess if you just told me" I counteract and she raises her eyebrows waiting for me to guess some more.

"A teacher?" once I say it I shake my head knowing that, that one was ridiculous. "Don't even answer that one, obviously not" I laugh, Santana isn't the friendliest person when it comes to teenagers, children, adults, so people in general really. I groan because I really have no clue, Lima is full of different job prospects.

"Okay, Okay. I'll tell you, just to stop you whining" she chuckles and I smile showing her my pearly white teeth. I see her look down at my lips momentarily and then back up to my eyes, is there something in my teeth?

"What?" I ask with a smile and she smiles softly back at me, shaking her head making her soft looking hair coat her face.

"Nothing… It's just been a long time since I've seen your smile" she purrs gently and I swallow. God if my heart wasn't ready to jump out of my chest because of nerves before, it's willing to now. My smile, she likes my smile. I look down bashfully and smile to myself. Her parents walk in breaking anything that was going on between me and Santana and put a plate of delicious looking cheesecake in front of me. Damn that looks good.

"Homemade lemon cheesecake" Martin booms and I lick my lips as I stare at the tempting desert and try not to stare at the very tempting woman opposite me. I grab my spoon and watch as it breaks through the creamy cheese and to the base, I then place it in my mouth and groan in delight.

"So good"

Throughout the pudding conversation is flowing nicely, just random things like where Martin goes to get his hair done, or how Santana bought a dress that was way too short for Maria and Martin's liking so they made her take it back. That made me laugh, Santana is a woman, a grown woman and her parent's still try to monitor what their daughter is wearing. When I say 'try' I mean fail, look at how short Santana's dress is tonight, not that I've been looking. The clothes that she used to wear when she was 17 were more revealing and her parents were actually allowed to tell their daughter what to wear then. I'm down to a small piece of cheesecake now and to be honest I feel quite sad.

"Oh Mija, I was speaking to Janette and Hank and they think it's a good idea for all of us to have dinner together" Maria interrupts the conversation about… paint. Hmm. I watch as Santana nods but her face says 'oh god no' and I see Martin chuckle a little.

"Don't pull that face Mija, I bet he felt the same when he had to meet us" Martin laughs and the 'he' in the sentence pikes my interest. I clear my throat a little and look from Martin to Santana.

"He?" I ask and Maria looks at me with a sneering smile.

"Her boyfriend of course" she grins and I swallow, trying to swallow down all the curse words that are threatening to come out. I'm an idiot, of course she has a fucking boyfriend, and she's gorgeous. We were broken up, besides it's been years it was obvious. Why does it hurt so much though? I look to Santana and see that she has her bottom lip pulled between her lip and she's playing with her cheesecake. I smile trying to mask my disappointment? Sadness?

"Lovely chap he is, owns the bar down town" Maria highly states and the way that she is smiling at me makes me think that she is torturing me. I nod trying to look like I care, and not look awkward. He owns a bar, I bet he's like one of those guys who flirt with girls behind the counter. That's probably how he got Santana, I don't even know his name but I know he's a douche.

"Although I wish he'd get rid of that ugly and unfashionable hairstyle of his" Martin grimaces and shakes his head. I narrow my eyes a little and look to Santana noting her silence, this clearly wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about.

"What has he got like a bowl cut or something?" I try to joke and Martin shake his head with wide eyes.

"Much worse… with a bowl cut you could actually do something with it, unlike that shabby Mohawk of his" Martin turns up his nose in disgust and raises his wine glass to his lips. I freeze, did I just hear that correctly? Mohawk. Why does that seem familiar? My eyes suddenly widen and I meet Santana's nervous glance across the table, if my suspicion is right I can't believe Santana.

"Santana, Whose your boyfriend?" I ask with a little bit of irritation as I already know the answer. She swallows but see's that her parents are looking at her so she straightens her back and looks at Brittany with an unreadable expression.

"Brittany…" she says but I narrow my eyes at her a little egging her on to tell me, I want to hear it from her. I want her to tell me that she is dating one of the biggest most idiotic man on the world. She lets out a tiny sigh that I could only hear and looks in my eyes.

"Puck"

Finally, the dinner is over! I hoped you like this chapter, it is longer than any chapter I have ever done J so what do you guys think about Santana dating Puck? There will be a Brittany and puck run in don't worry, ooh you will also get some flashbacks. Any preferences? Please review and yeah. Also I am working on Dead or Alive. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Puck, she's dating fucking Noah Puckerman. The same douchebag jock from high school, the guy who always used to think he ruled the school and owned every girl, including mine. Like I said, Santana was in the closet back then… or still is… Anyway, everyone had reputations to uphold in that shitty school and Santana's was that she was the head cheerleader, a bitch and on top of the school. Noah Puckerman being the 'badass' cock, who bedded every cheerleader and hot nerds willing thought that he could get with my girl.

_I yawn as I walk through the hallways of McKinley High School, grimacing at the brightly coloured petitions on the board just outside my locker. Remembering my combo I unlock my locker and place my AP Chemistry and Math book inside, one thing I hate is carrying books around with me. I look at the picture of me and Santana on the inside of my locker door. Santana's in her cheerleading outfit of course and I'm wearing my letterman jacket, I have my left arm around her waist and my thumb is sticking up and my index finger is out straight on my right hand resembling a gun. Santana is pouting like a model and I sort of look like one of those twelve year olds in a picture of them partying, you know where they do those stupid things with their hands. I still love this photo though, this was when Santana got promoted to head cheerleader and she was so excited and so cute. Next to that is a drawing of my dog Charlie that Santana drew. It doesn't even resemble a dog, it kind of looks like mashed potato but I love it because Santana drew it for me. She was 12 at the time but still…. _

_Hearing an annoyed sigh, I turn on my heel to freeze and frown when I take in the scene before me. Santana is at her locker minding her own business and Puck has his left arm resting on the locker next to her so he is shielding her away from everyone. I clench my jaw and feel my fists ball up at the sight of him flirting with MY girlfriend. He has this grimy smile on his face as he runs his eyes down Santana's body which is barely covered in that skimpy cheerleaders outfit. Anger is boiling deep in my system, it churns within making me want to beat the shit out of puck. The real thing that is getting me is Santana isn't walking away, or slashing him with her very vicious words. I narrow my eyes almost contemptuous like and slam my locker shut so hard that people in China would've heard it. Everyone in the hallway stops what they're doing and turn to look at me and the slamming of my locker. This breaks Puck out of his little 'game' with Santana and he turns to look at me, He's wearing a smirk and he raises one of his bushy eyebrows at me. I avert my death glare of him and look at Santana to see a stern but pleased look on her face. I growl a little and head over to the little twosome and paint a sarcastic smile on my face._

_"__How are we all over here?" I sneer and force a smile on my face as I look from that douche to Santana. Puck still hasn't removed his arm from the locker and his gaze from my girlfriend which make me growl. Santana hears it and turns her body so she is facing me, but all that does is give Puck a chance to look at her ass. I watch as he runs his eyes down to her plump backside and I think I lose it. I charge a head but before I can rip his head off Santana is wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug._

_"__I've missed you Britt" she says trying to distract me and avoid me causing a scene. I slowly wrap my arms around her small waist, God her hugs always make me feel better. Wait, is she doing this to distract me. I feel her warm breath hit my ear and my eyes flutter shut. _

_"__I know what he's doing, ignore him" she whispers into my ear and my eyes fly open, she's actually telling me to just ignore the dickhead that is hitting on my girl? I glare at puck over Santana's shoulder and he meets my eyes. He has a smirk on his face and puffs out his chest at me, He's mocking me. Nobody knows that me and Santana are dating but everybody knows that we're are best friends. I'd do anything to protect Santana and Puck knows that, he's testing me. _

_"__Pierce haven't you got to go see Coach?" He says with a Cynical smile and I tighten my hold around Santana's waist, letting her know that I'm not leaving her alone with him. _

_"__Nope, saw her at lunch" I say through gritted teeth and he fake sighs, I can feel a growl ripple up my throat but I swallow it back down. _

_"__Aw man, I thought I could get some alone time with this sexy piece of ass" he grins as his eyes return back to the spot on Santana's ass. This time I do growl and I growl loud, ripping myself from Santana's small frame and charging at Puck. Before he has time to register it I am grabbing him by his letterman jacket and pushing him up against the locker he was leaning up against. I glare darkly into his semi wide eyes and bare my teeth I am that angry._

_"__Speak about Santana again? Go on I fucking dare you!" I punctuate venomously and the vein in my forehead is ready to burst. He goes to push me off him but I put all my strength and keep him pushed up against the locker with his jacket and top bunched up in my fists. Santana is on us, trying to pry my hands from the dickhead. After three attempts she pry's me off him and he glares at me as he smooth's out his now wrinkled clothes._

_"__Wrong move Pierce" He spits angrily and I am so ready to throw down with this motherfucker. I am aware that everyone in the hallway is staring, I'm pretty sure people have come out of classes to watch. Everyone's eyes are on me and Puck and I clench my fists so hard that the skin is turning white. Santana comes into my vision and looks into my dark angry blue eyes._

_"__Britt! Leave it!" she warns me, but she has a worried tone. She doesn't want me to get in trouble for beating his ass. I look into her eyes and see that there is desperation and I sigh, I nod slightly then return my angry glare to Puck._

_"__Watch your back Puckerman" I threaten before walking away angrily. Everybody's eyes follow me as I push through crowds and down into the bleachers. I throw my bag at the wall making all the contents inside fall out and sprawl all over the floor. I don't care, I'm so pissed at how Puck thinks he can talk about Santana like that. I walk over to the ratted black leather sofa that some of the jocks stole from a garage sale and plonk my ass down. My fingers can't stop shaking so I put my head in my hands trying to block out the thought of smashing Puck's head against the wall multiple times. _

_"__Britt…" Santana softly says before running her eyes over my things on the floor. She walks over to me and take a seat next to me, I love the perfume that she wears, and it's like a mixture of exotic fruits. Ugh she smells so good._

_"__San, I don't want to talk" I mutter with my head still in my hands and she sighs before running her hand over my back in a soothing matter. She always does this when I'm angry or worked up about something, I love it, and I love her. _

_"__Look at me" she coos and I lift my head to look into her dark brown eyes swirling with pride, lust and softness. I lick my lips and she smiles softly at me. "Thank you" she says and I frown a little._

_"__For what?" I ask and she moves closer to me so our faces are closer to each other. _

_"__Sticking up for me in front of Puck" she smiles and I smile back, I will always stick up for her._

_"__He's a dick!" I growl and look ahead but she just looks at me. I feel her finger on my chin and she brings my face around to hers before connecting our lips together. My eyes shut on instinct as soon as our lips touch and I kiss her back. The kiss is soft and meaningful, like she's really saying thank you for defending her. She moves her lips against mine like we are in sync and I move my head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her hand creeps up to my cheek and caresses it with her thumb and I melt into her. I slowly pull away, not really wanting to disconnect our lips, but I need air. We pull away and I rest my forehead against her. A smile graces my lips and I hum as I lick my lips, tasting Santana's cherry lip-gloss. I look into her eyes and notice that they look darker but I'm guessing it's the lighting down here, it's not exactly the best. _

_"__I love your kisses" I grin softly and spend a moment studying her face. Santana blushes under my scrutiny and I my grin widens. We gaze at each other lovingly, our eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. _

_"__You know, I thought you was going to hit him" she smiles and I suck in a breath and grin as she runs her fingertip over my cheek down to my jawline._

_"__I was close… But you stopped me" I say softly and she looks in my eyes with a smile. Puck can think what he likes about her, I've got her, that's one thing he hasn't got. Santana is mine and she always will be for eternity. _

Fucking puck! I find myself laughing bitterly to myself at the thought of Santana with him. Why? Why couldn't she have found anyone else, I clench my fists as I can imagine Puck taking his chance as soon as I was gone. I shake my head and jump off my bed, I need to do something otherwise I'll get all willed up. After the news about Puck the whole dinner turned shit for me, even though we was in pudding I didn't enjoy my last spoonful of cheese cake. However me and Martin exchanged numbers, he said if I was ever bored or wanted to hang out with him to give him a call. I chuckle to myself because we sound like a bunch of 11 year olds. Hanging out, lol.

Can you imagine how awkward it was when me and Martin exchanged numbers but Santana was just sitting there opposite me watching. I'm meant to be getting hers not her pops. Although I think the dinner went quite well, me and Santana actually had a conversation that lasted more than 4 seconds, and it wasn't awkward.

I take out my phone and scroll down my contacts to find Martin's name and click on it before putting the phone to my ear. It rings in my ear and I wait for him to pick up, I pace slowly around my room until I hear a firm male voice on the line.

"Hey Martin, its Brittany" I say with a smile even though he can't see it.

"Brittany, Hi. How are you?" He asks and I can hear the chirpiness in his voice, not many people are that chirpy at half 9 in the morning.

"I'm good thank you, and yourself"

"Great thank you. So what's up?" he asks and I clear my throat a little. Is it weird that I want to hang out with my ex-girlfriends pop? Eh.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything today?" I say coolly and he hums like he's thinking.

"I need to go over to the hardware store to collect some tools for a project that I'm doing, would you like to come?" he asks and I shrug, realising that he can't see it.

"Sure, do you need picking up?" I ask and he tells me he does. After a little chit chat I realise that I need to get ready. "Okay, well I'll be there in about 20 minutes is that okay?"

"That's great, thank you bud" after goodbye I hang up and go to my closet, I pick out some jean shorts that stop mid-thigh and a red plaid shirt. I complete the outfit with one of my many pairs of vans and putting my hair in a high ponytails. Deciding that I'm ready I grab my keys and go down stairs to see a note on the side. I walk over to it and pick it up, letting my eyes scan over it.

_Britt_

_Had to go to work, the company messed up a couple of dates. Won't be home till late make sure you have dinner._

_Pa xx_

I set the note down and refill Charlie's water bowl before hopping into my car and driving over to the Lopez residence. I turn on the radio and grin as the old rock classic 'Barracuda' starts playing. Now feeling like a total badass leaning back into the red leather seat with the windows rolled down and one hand on the steering wheel with Barracuda blasting. I can't help but sing along, this is one of my favourite songs.

_So this ain't the end, I saw you again, today_

_I had to turn my heart away_

_Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone_

_And tales, it never fails_

I nod my head to the rock beat and tap my fingers against the wheel punctuating every lyric I sing.

_If the real thing don't do the trick_

_You better make up something quick_

_You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick_

_Oooo, Barracuda, oh yeah_

I blast out and my voice goes a little squeaky as I squint my eyes to make it high at the end but I don't care, before I know it I'm already pulled up outside the Lopez house. Should I go in or should I just beep my horn? But that sounds rude if I beep, but then again it's rude if I just turn up unannounced. What if Santana opens the door? Or worse Maria! I'm about to get out of the car until I see Martin come out of the house and waving at me. He's wearing some light jeans with paint stains on them, a plain grey top and some brown timberland boots. I turn down the radio a tad and smile at him when he gets in.

"All set?" I ask and he nods his head with a smile as he puts on the seat belt. He looks around my car and then to me with a smirk.

"Nice car you got here! BMW M5." He exclaims and I laugh as I pull out and set ahead to the hardware store. "If only Maria will let me have a car like this. It would probably kill me" He laughs and I chuckle as I can imagine the old guy doing 60/70 mph on a little road. A song comes on the radio and I have to resist the urge to reach over and turn it up full volume. I hear Martin gasp and nod his head.

"I love this song" He exclaims and I grin at him.

"This is why I like you, we got the same Song sense" I laugh before turning it up and letting Fleetwood Mac fill up the silence in the car. I tap my fingers on the wheel and out of the corner of my eye I can see that Martin is pretending to the air guitar and I laugh.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

I laugh as he has the window down and his neatly combed and parted hair is blowing all over the place. Martin reminds me of my pop, his personality and his demeanour. I think that's why I get on so well with him, and we have the same music taste. That's not hard, I love all music except classical. I literally listen to everything, Pop, Rap, Rock, Jazz on the little radios on bases and camps which usually makes the guys and gals groan and beg me to turn it off. I never do, nobody can beat Kanye west or some Guns N Roses.

I Indicate to the right and drive into the carpark of Daario Hardware store and park my car in an empty space in front of the entrance. Martin is out of the car and I realise that I haven't even asked him what his project is. See Martin is a builder, he deals in the construction business which I think is pretty cool.

"So what's this project you're working on then?" I ask as I walk besides him grabbing a blue trolley as he asked.

"Maria want's a newly transformed garden by summer" he laughs with a roll of his eyes. He jokes about her being demanding but I can tell he loves it, women are bossy and demanding. I raise my eyebrows and hum.

"What have you got in mind? Or no what has she got in mind?" I chuckle changing my sentence because no doubt he even has a say, Maria seems like one of those women, the ones who are controlling but that's just my opinion I don't really know her that well… Well enough to know that she's a bitch... He laughs and pushes the trolley around the wood smelling store.

"A new fence to be put around the basis of it. She'll be doing her gardening so she want's wooden boxes to put her flowers in. I need to deck a large proportion of it as she only wants some grass, on that decking she wants a long L shaped bay window seat." He explains and my eyes widen a little, damn that's a lot. That's like a whole new renovation. He laughs at my expression and I grin.

"That's a lot!"

"Did I tell you that I also have to install the hot tub that she's ordered?" He laughs and I shake my head with a baffled look. We go around the store and Martin is doing measurements and asking the workers to get him the correct pieces of wood at the lengths and width he ordered. In the mean time we go around to the paint section.

"What is the colour scheme you're going for?" I ask looking at the array of paints and all the different colours, he looks at me like he has no clue. I grin and look down to the piece of paper in his hands and take a look. "Light grey paint, chestnut coloured wood for the decking. You'll need some wood varnish as well" I say and he nods scanning the shelves. After we collect the paint and extra bits he needs like extra super glue, paintbrushes of various sizes and some varnish then we go over to the tools section. There's so many massive tools, like a saw and hammers on the walls, there's a chainsaw and some other tools.

"I have quite a few tools but I need a better hammer, some specific nails and a new blade for my electric saw." He tells me and I look around not really knowing what I'm looking for. All of a sudden there's a large bang and I freeze. _They're invading, they're here! _I quickly reach for my gun to realise that it is not there, I panic. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest and I take cover behind one of the shelves covered with paint. I'm going to have to take this son of a bitch out with my bare hands. _Screams and Bangs_ are all I hear and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to focus on my task. I feel someone touch my shoulder and my instincts kick in and I grab their hand as I turn around and lock their arm behind their back and force them against the shelve I was behind. I can hear my name being called and I blink a couple of times before realising that Martin is pressed up against the shelves and I'm holding him. Shit.

I quickly back away and put my hands behind my back, what just happened? I try to calm my breathing but I can't, my heart is hammering away in my chest and everything is so silent and a little blurry.

"Brittany"

"Brittany are you alright?"

Martin is in front of me and he hesitantly puts his hand on my arm and rubs it gently as he looks in my eyes repeating little sentences to me. The world comes back to life, I can see clearly again and my heart starts to beat normally again. I blink a couple of times before looking into the eyes of the man in front of me and I frown in confusion.

"Huh?"

He is startled but looking at me with worry and confusion, I just forced Santana's pop against the shelves.

"It's okay, you're okay" He coos and I'm so confused. They were here I swear, the screams and the bangs.

"I… I thought…" I drift off but I think he already understands. He shakes his head softly and looks at me with a small kind smile.

"No one's here, No one's going to hurt you. You don't have to hurt no one, it's okay" he adds onto the end of his sentence reassuringly and I exhale before giving him a small grateful smile. At the little scene everybody in the store is looking at us, which causes Martin to straighten his posture and glare at everyone. The Lopez's still have a reputation around Lima, I guess Martin has some rep. I chuckle as they all avert their eyes and get back to what they were doing. Rubbing my face, I look to the paint can that fell off the shelve, I presume when I pushed Martin up against it. Guilt washes over me and I swallow as I look at Martin.

"Martin… I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry" I apologise and Martin grins and lets a chuckle slip which makes me stop mid-way through my rant to look at him with questioning eyebrows.

"What?" I snap with a frown.

"You. Calm down Kid, I don't want you to burst something. Listen, I know you didn't mean to, I saw your face. Don't worry about it." He reassures me with a pat on the shoulder, my good one of course, and I nod with a smile. "So how about we get that wood and then I'll fix you up a snack back home?" He questions already walking to the counter to get the wood he requested. I walk after him and look at the guy behind the counter. I'd like to say I don't judge because I don't but this guy looks like he's high or something. His eyes are blood shot and all red, he could have really bad hay fever or he might not got a lot of sleep last night, but the way that he's swaying from side to side gives me an impression that this boy is indeed intoxicated.

"Is… That all for you… Sir?" He slurs as his eyes flutter shut and then widen open as he tries to focus his gaze on Martin. Martin clears his throat a little and shakes his head as he looks at the boy who looks no older than 17.

"I ordered some Chestnut Decking wood, 25 x 120mm x 1.8 m" He orders and the boy swallows and looks at the computer screen. He squints his eyes and struggles to read what's on there. Hmm maybe because he's fucking drunk. I start to get impatient and I can see that Martin isn't too thrilled either.

"Sorry… they're not in stock right now" he mutters whilst rubbing his already red eyes and I frown and narrow my eyes at the boy.

"Look here, why don't you go get someone else to fucking serve us because you obviously can't or do you want me to come over there and check my bloody self?" I spit and the boy swallows with fear evident in his eyes. He looks from me to Martin then back to me before stumbling away quickly. I inhale and see Martin looking at me with a smirk, I raise one eyebrow at him.

"You scared the shit out of that boy" He laughs and I stifle a laugh and roll my eyes playfully, he's exaggerating.

"Who turns up to work like that though?" I stress, I mean I would fire his sorry ass before he even made it through the doors. That just brings shame on the store and the company name in my opinion. Martin shakes his head with a deep chuckle and another man comes along, this one looks better. He smiles brightly at us and apologises.

"So sorry for the… inconvenience. What are you looking for?" He asks and Martin tells him all the measurements of certain woods he wants and what a surprise, they do have them. After everything is paid for I help carry all of the supplies to my car and load them. I walk around to my door and let out a sigh that could resemblance an old man's sigh as he's about to get up out of his chair. Martin looks to me and smiles.

On the way back to the Lopez's we start to chat about the project and how he is going to do it all.

"It's going to take a long time" he groans and rubs his face a little. I get an idea and look at him but then back to the road as I make a left.

"Well I'm free, I could always help you." I offer and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Really? I mean you are on recovery discharge Brittany, I don't think you should be doing heavy work" he states and I shrug with a scoff. It's better than sitting around doing nothing all day, and hey I might get a chance to see Santana some more.

"Honestly I'll be fine, and it will build some strength in my shoulder" I reason and look at him with hope in my eyes. He sighs and playfully rolls his eyes before nodding in agreement. I grin because now I can be of some use to somebody, I'm not just useless and waiting for the days to pass before I can go back to Afghanistan or wherever I'm deployed.

5 minutes later I am pulling into the Lopez's driveway and pulling down the hand break just before turning off the engine. I go to help Martin with the supplies and grab 4 planks of wood and a paint can afore walking into the Lopez's house. Martin instructs me to place them outside in the garden and I follow him into a large sized garden but it's very plain. There was a gate of rough wood was as big as a cow and ivy cascaded over the fence, growing tendrils in every direction. The stone path was punctuated with weeds after every stone. The dishevelled, un-manicured lawn was more moss than grass and was over shadowed by huge weeping willow flowing down onto the dank and squishy ground.

This is going to take a while, but I bet the end result will look gorgeous. I can imagine them having Barbeques and a hot tub party, I'm actually a lil jealous. I set down the supplies on the patio and then walk back inside through the large glass doors. Martin gestures me to take a seat on one of the leather stools and I do so, leaning my arms against the cold marble counter top. Martin walks to the large two doored fridge and pulls out a medium sized brown glass bottle containing beer and pops off the lid before passing it too me. My warm hands cup the bottle and the cold sends a shiver up my arms. I bring the bottle to my lips and hum as the cold liquid runs down my throat, clenching my thirst.

"Do you like eggs?" Martin asks out of the blue and I raise an eyebrow as I lower my beer bottle to answer him with a lopsided smile.

"Uh… Yeah" I hesitate, confusion plastered on my face and he whips out a frying pan with a big smile. Is this where he beats me to death? A frying pan is not what I would've pegged him to choose but you know…

"Great! You'll like my famous Chilaquiles" He grins and I smile as he wizzes around the kitchen grabbing various foods, a saucepan as well as taking a swig of his beer. People say that men can't multi-task, well here's Marty!

He grabs a knife and starts chopping at some peppers, onion and tomatoes before plonking them in the saucepan. I watch intensely from my little spot at the counter at how he cooks with elegancy and such speed and you know there's me, the person who screws up pouring cereal into a bowl… No lie. My eyes draw in on the massive silver shinning knife that is speedily slicing through vegetables with ease and the noise it makes as it hits the cutting board. Hard but small pats, like a constant tapping. Knives, Knives are weird objects. They have so many different purposes, they're used to chop foods, open boxes, and decoration. They're used as a weapon. A weapon to kill or injure someone. In Iraq, the amount of knife fights that the soldiers were in were unbelievable. I remember having to dodge a knife that was about to plunge into my stomach by a 4 year old kid, or when thinking that the enemy is down to find them slicing at your ankle or trying to dig it into your neck from behind. Knives are scary things, the blade is always so cold and the black handle is there making it easy to grip so you can drive it with more force and power into the awaiting body.

As I'm so focused on the knives movement I don't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and coming into the kitchen. It isn't until I hear a calling I break out of my daze.

"Papi" they call out and I tense a little, I know that voice. On cue the one and only Santana Lopez walks into _her _kitchen and I feel my eyes widen at the sight of her. She's wearing very short red silk pyjama shorts with a white vest showing off a lot of caramel flesh and a heck load of cleavage. I don't think she's noticed me because she rubs her eyes and walks straight up to her pop and gives him a hug before yawning and walking to the fridge. I try not to but my eyes follow her movement and the drop to her oh so beautiful ass which looks even better in those sexy silk shorts.

"You want some Chilaquiles?" Martin asks his daughter as he stirs some salsa and other stuff. My eyes haven't left Santana, and she nods her head rapidly as she pulls out some juice and begins to talk.

"Hell yes! I'm bloody Star-"she begins to say before turning around and shutting her mouth when she sees me sitting there. I send her a small smile as she looks surprised to see me here, well I guess I would be shocked if she was sitting in my kitchen as well. She composes herself and clears her throat a little before sending me a cute little smile.

"Hey Brittany" She pipes out and nervously rubs her legs together. The action makes my eyes fall from her flawless face down to those never ending smooth looking tanned legs and I swallow as my mouth goes dry at the sight. More beer, I need more beer. I flicker my eyes back to her face and see a faint blush on her cheeks and I smile at her.

"Morning" I mutter out and grab my beer bottle, taking a sip I hope that will moisten up my extremely dry throat. Santana walks to the cupboard and scans for a glass, she has to stand on her tip toes to reach one and as she does her calve muscles flex highlighting the muscle and again my eyes run up her legs to her ass…. Another sip of beer.

"More like afternoon" Martin chimes mocking his daughter playfully which causes Santana to roll her eyes behind the rim of the glass of orange juice.

"Shut up" she murmurs sleep still evident in her voice as she sounds hoarse and… Sexy as fuck! I shake my head a little as I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, thinking of Santana my ex-girlfriend like this. I look to her and she's got both of her hands behind her with her palms resting on the counter and her right foot is crossed over her left. She seriously looks so pretty, I mean I don't nobody to pull of that look after waking up. I can tell she has still got some make up on but her hair is in a messy bun perched upon her head. She looks like she just come from a photoshoot.

I avert my eyes when she looks at me, having brief eye contact before I look at Marty who's plating the food that he cooked and it looks so good, not as good as Santana though. He grabs a spatula and presses lightly on each egg in the frying pan before laying one softly down on top of the mass of salsa, tortilla chips and little chicken bits. Then the same to his and Santana's plate. As he approaches me with my plate I hear my stomach let out a growl and I'm pretty sure he does too from the little chuckle he lets out. I thank him and stare at the food in front of me. Santana takes hers and my god she comes and takes up the stool next to me… NEXT TO ME. The smell of faint perfume invades my nose and I swallow resisting the urge to lean over and bury my head into her neck inhaling her smell.

After taking my first bite and let out a frown of pleasure and groan breathlessly. What is with the Lopez's feeding me this gorgeous food?

"My God!" I exclaim through a mouthful of everything and Martin laughs from his standing space. He is standing at the end of the counter as me and Santana are sitting on the stools. I take another bite and look at Martin when he talks.

"So why are you up so late mija?" He asks Santana before eating a forkful of egg. Santana chews her food and licks her plump lips before talking. My eyes follow the movement of her tongue on her lips but then I avert it when I realise what I'm doing.

"I had a hard and late night at work. Then I had to go and help puck with some… Things" she mutters the last part looking a little uncomfortable as she looks down to her plate of food and I don't know why but I clench my fingers a little tighter around my fork. The thought of Puck and Santana make me want to bring up my Chilaquiles. I wash down a little bit of my food with a gulp of beer, this is a little spicy.

Santana turns to look at me and as she does her knee brushes against my thigh, which might I add is bare and as our skin touches I freeze as I feel warm. Involuntary, I look down to where her knee is resting against my outer thigh and then quickly back up to her face to see that she is also looking down to our skins. I feel her move her knee quickly and then she looks up at my face, her eyes moving from one of my eyes to the other.

"Has my papi abducted you?" She jokes and I grin, I was only here like two days ago. I laugh and shake my head when I hear Martin scoff playfully.

"No, I actually rang him" She raises her eyebrows and hums, looking to her pop and glaring playfully in a threatening manner, but she looks so cute and not at all threatening. "We're working on a project, in that right Marty?" I grin and he nods glaring back at his daughter with the same amount of amusement hidden behind it.

"Your mother want's a new garden. So guess what I'll be doing?" He sighs dramatically which makes Santana mock him and fake sympathy. He looks to me and then puts up his index finger like he forgot to say something. "Me and Brittany will be doing" he corrects and shovels a forkful of egg and tortilla chip in his mouth. I see Santana stiffen a little but a smile appears on her face and she looks at me.

"He isn't forcing you to do this right?" She grins and I put down my beer bottle and swallow the drops of beer in my mouth.

"Totally, have you seen how scary he is?" I say sarcastically and smile at Santana as she laughs.

"I cook you brunch, I give you one of _my _beers, I jam out with you in the car and this is what I get?" he feigns hurt and takes his empty plate to the sink, keeping his back to me and Santana.

"Jam out?" Santana cringes and I laugh. I realise that I don't feel as nervous to be around Santana or in this house as I was Tuesday, that's when I realise that there is no mama bear around. I look at Santana with a frown.

"Where's your Ma?" I ask and I swear to god I see Santana look down at my lips, no seriously it was quick but I saw them deep brown eyes flicker down and then back to my blue ones.

"She's at work, you remember what she does?" she enquires trying to see if I remember. Umm I know it's something to do in the medical field, that's how they can afford a massive ass house like this and the Mercedes S-class but I can't remember her role.

"I know she works down Lima Private Clinic" I state and Santana nods as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

"She's a doctor, it takes up most of her day" Santana states with a shrug and I hum and nod my head, I knew she was in the medical field. I always did wonder where her Ma was when we were watching movies, or making out… and other stuff.

"That's why she was never around when we used to mess-"I blurt out but quickly stop myself from saying the last bit of the sentence. I see Santana freeze like literally freeze, the fork she has is in mid-air just stopping from her mouth and I know my eyes are wide. Santana looks to me and I swallow, I quickly look to Martin whose back is to us and scrubbing the dishes whilst humming loudly.

"So what are you doing to the garden?" She asks not actually addressing the question to me or Martin, so I'm guessing she's asking both of us.

"Martin said something about decking, a window seat and a hot tub" I shrug and Santana raises her eyebrows and smiles probably thinking about the hot tub. Martin turns around and wipes his hands on a tea towel looking between me and Santana.

"So what are you going to do now mija?" he asks, I know what me and Martin will be doing. We have to take some measurement on the garden and certain parts for certain bits like the hot tub and patio. Santana shrugs and scratches her arm before yawning a little.

"Might go back to bed" she jokes and Martin mutters something along the lines of "Lazy Bitch" and she laughs.

"So I still don't know what you do for a job you know" I ask with a hint of a smirk and Santana rolls her eyes playfully with a small smile on her face as Martin looks at Santana with a grin then back to me.

"Santana is usually so modest when it comes to work. Being a lawyer in all, she's had to work her butt off and she's not afraid to tell no one" Martin explains and I look to Santana with raised eyebrows. Wow she's a lawyer, I bet she'd look good in a suit with high heels and a brief case.

"You're a lawyer? That's awesome" I chime and I watch as she bows her head but I can still see the bright smile plastered on her face from the praise. "You've totally got the mouth and attitude for a lawyer" I praise and she looks up at me with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"I just remember in high school, you could argue for hours with the teachers" I grin and my heart skips a little at the sound of her laugh. "You're very vocal" I say not realising the meaning behind it until I meet Santana's eyes and watch as a faint blush spreads across her dark skin. When me and Santana used to have sex or make out she always used to be quite loud and wouldn't be afraid to do some dirty talking. There's a little vibration in Santana's vest and she reaches in and takes out her phone from her boob, she always used to do this in high school. I'd text her on purpose just so she would reach in and so she got a little pleasure from the vibrations. My gaze drops to Santana's vest or more importantly to her cleavage. It just looks so… ugh. Her boobs, her boobs are the definition of perfect. I realise how this must look, me staring down Santana's top so I look up and see that Santana is looking from her phone to me then back to her phone.

"Right… well I'm going to go and get dressed. I'm meeting puck, he needs help setting up the bar for the whole singles night" she gets out as she stands up. Fucking Puck. She goes to Martin and gives him a hug and as she pulls away she looks at me and gives me a smile, a genuine smile. "You should come along to the bar, the more people the better" she says casually and I purse my lips. Puck's bar, why the fuck would I want to go to puck's bar? But if Santana is going to be there, shit. I nods with a small smile.

"Sure. Have fun"

Martin looks to me after Santana leaves and sends me a smile.

"Let's get to work shall we?"

I feel like this one was really slow, i'm sorry if it was boring. However it was needed as now Brittany has a job to do and it's better as it is actually at Santana's place, also the next Chapter there will be an interaction between Puck and Brittany. Tell me what you want to go down, guys your ideas are important and I want to say thank you for all the reviews and the ideas you are giving me J Hopefully update Sunday or Monday.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sighing, I debate whether I should really go tonight. I mean I fucking hate puck's guts and I don't really want to see him all over Santana, but then again Santana is going to be there. Santana invited me and it is polite to show, I'll only go for an hour or so, yeah. Oh for god sake I have to go through the whole wardrobe kafuffle like Tuesday, aw hell no. Checking the time I realise that it's only quarter to seven. After me and Martin took all the measurements of the garden and worked out where everything is going I headed home.

As I'm about to go upstairs I pass the front door and see mail scattered on the floor. I kneel down and pick it up, flicking through them trying to find one with my name written on it. I find one and instantly recognise the envelope still covered in sand and the black inked writing slightly smudged tells me that this is from Afghan. Walking up the stairs I can only think that it is from Joe, or maybe the SMA informing me on a new mission even though I'm not there, it's good to be updated for when you go back. Ripping the envelope open I take out the piece of paper and smile as it's from Joe.

_Britt_

_Glad to know that you're okay, you scared the shit out of me when you were bleeding out in my arms. I seriously thought you were going to die buddy, but you're Brittany Pierce the strong fucking badass sergeant who would never leave her comrades and team. It's lonely out here without you dude, I have nobody to laugh at my shitty jokes, or to stop me from saying something stupid to all the hot ladies. You best get better, then you can come back in no time and be out there with me. Seriously though, recover and train don't forget to get better and come back stronger than you were before. My Mom and Sister and fine and they said hi and for you to get better. _

_Before I forget to tell you, Amy let me have my lunch next to her the other day and we actually had a real conversation, she didn't pie me or glare. I know she wants me dude. Like I said I hope to see you soon and then I can have my spot partner back, I'm building my strength you never know I can beat your record on the squats, military press and every other fucking record you have. _

_You better write back to me it doesn't look like we are moving any time soon, we haven't found all the hostages and I think the SMA have a new lead on a bomber, but don't you worry about that. Have fun with your dad and resting in your comfy little bed. _

_See you soon Sergeant._

_Joe _

Grinning, I fold up the letter and put it on my nightstand now knowing that Joe is going to be okay. He isn't exactly the most liked within the base and with other soldiers but I'm glad to know that he is getting along with Private Carr, he could use someone to set him straight. I just want to be back out there doing the thing that I am trained to do, what I have been doing for 4 years it's where my home is. Being back here and seeing Santana, my pop and everyone is a little overwhelming and I really do miss Joe. I shake my head, I should be grateful that I am home, that I get to see my family. Some soldiers didn't get that far and there's me complaining about it, I should be living my life and cherishing every second I get to spend with my pop and… Santana cause when I go back out there, there is a 50% chance I won't be coming back home and I will never see them again.

Thinking that snaps me out of the day dream and it really opens my eyes, I need to sort myself out. It's now seven and I know I should get ready soon, I rush into the shower and shut my eyes when the hot water hits my warm and silky skin. I put my head on my forearm which is up against the shower door and shiver when the water runs down my back and down to my crack. I look down at my body and watch as my right hand runs down my taught stomach down to my flaccid penis. I've never been ashamed of my extra appendage, I think it makes me different from anyone else. I can still remember Santana's face when she found out that I had a penis.

_I bite my lip when Santana grabs my hand and drags me into her room. Are we going to do what I think we're going to do? She shuts her door and I can't help but let my eyes roam over her back, down too her gorgeous ass in that cheerleading skirt. I can feel my pants start to tighten a little and I swallow, she doesn't know about my dick and I'm afraid of what she might do when she finds out about it. Santana turns around and smirks at me, I think I just came. I look into her incredibly dark eyes and then down to her lips that are curved in a sexy smile as she stalks closer to me twirling a lock of brown hair in her finger. She looks exceedingly sexy right now and I can't help but bite my lip. _

_Straddling my lap, Santana hums and looks down to my lips and licks her own. My eyes follow the movement and my god what I would do to feel that tongue wrapped around my… I am aware that my breathing has picked up and no doubt my cheeks are flushed._

_"__You know my parents aren't here" she husks out and she moves closer to my face, her lips inches away from mine. I look into her eyes and smirk a little, I have been attracted to Santana since the first day I met her and now we're here. I lean up and brush my nose against hers smiling when her eyes flutter closed for a brief second. When I look into her eyes I see a spark, there's a little glint in her eyes telling me that she likes this. The stirring in my pants is definitely an indication that I like this, but I shuffle a little so Santana doesn't feel it, bad idea. The movement caused Santana's covered core to grind over my jean clad dick and I shut my eyes and let out a soft moan. That seems to spur Santana on because she starts to move her ass in circles right on top of my dick, God I can't cope with this._

_"__You like that?" She taunts rolling her hips and I bite my lip as I stare at her trying to contain myself, but I can't. I gently grab Santana's ponytail and force her face closer to mine, smirking the whole time. Before she has a chance to say anything I crash my lips into hers and her arms instantly wrap around my neck. My mouth opens against hers and our teeth and tongues clash, both of us trying to fight for dominance. I swirl my tongue against Santana's and explore her mouth, licking each and every individual tooth making Santana shudder against me and moan into my mouth. She starts to grind on me and I can't help but buck my hips up into her core making us both moan. I know there is a bulge evident in my jeans and I know I should stop but I can't she feels too good. I slide my hands down to her ass and palm it, actually making her grind on me harder. Wrong move. _

_I know she feels my member poke her because she stops and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I'm panting like I've just ran a marathon and I look in her dark eyes._

_"__Are you wearing a strap on?" She chokes out arousal evident on her face but also a little bit of confusion. I swallow and look to the side, taking my hands off her ass and I lick my lips. _

_"__Umm" I mutter not really knowing what to tell her, or how to tell her. Oh hey San, I forgot to tell you but I have a dick *insert sarcastic smile*. I meet her eyes and she's backed off me a bit, in a sense that her core isn't on mine and she's looking down at my crotch with an unreadable expression. _

_"__Wait a minute" she clears her throat before looking at me anxiously as she grabs my dick. A jolt of pleasure flows through me and my eyes squeeze shut and my mouth falls open emitting a moan. Oh shit. Her hand feels amazing and she's not even touching me properly, she probably will never touch me after this. I open my eyes when she removes her hands and I see shock written all over her face._

_"__Oh my god" she whispers to herself and I lift her off my lap and stand up, getting ready to leave. I feel her grab my arm and turn me around. She's about to say something but I cut her off._

_"__I get it, it's gross and I know I should've told you earlier. I'm sorry and I'm going to leave" I rant and she cuts me off by connecting our lips together. I frown but my eyes shut and I kiss back, my pink soft lips moving against her red plump ones. She pulls away and my mouth falls open a little and my eyes are still shut. I hear her giggle and lace her fingers through mine._

_"__Open your eyes" she gently demands and I do so, to be met with gorgeous brown ones swirling with lust and love. I'm confused, why isn't she kicking me out of her house and telling everyone about me._

_"__I… don't understand" I utter and she smiles at me, obviously causing me to smile back at her._

_"__I don't care that you have a penis, you're still the same Brittany Pierce. You're the best halfback player for the McKinley High School Football Team, the math genius, incredibly sexy dancer and you're my best friend. You're still the same Britt" Santana explains as she rubs her thumb over the little hairs on my neck and I smile brightly, my love for Santana has hit sky high. _

_"__If I'm honest, you having a dick is actually really hot!" Santana husks out and I find myself grinning whilst inching closer to her face._

_"__Oh really?" I breathe and Santana half moans and hums making me bite my lip. She leans in to kiss me but I surprise her by lifting her up off the floor and carrying her over to her bed, laying her down gently and smiling down at a giggling Santana._

_"__You're the best you know"_

I smile into my arm thinking about how sensitive and understanding Santana was when she found out about my dick. In my senior year, when I was going through a bad phase the whole school found out about my dick. I wasn't very careful and I was extremely stupid. I met this girl, her name was Annie and she had Dark hair but pale skin, she had vibrant blue eyes and a really nice rack. We were smoking some weed and doing pills and the next thing that happens is that we're having sex. The stupid thing is that it was in public and JBI being the little spy he is caught me and the next day at school the pictures were posted all around the school, and the video that he took of us he uploaded on his shitty website. It reached something up to like 200,000 views and everyone found out about my dick. Nobody said anything to me after they saw what I did to that little ginger haired rat, but that's another story.

After washing my hair and doing other stuff that you do in the shower I get dried and do my make up before getting ready. I take a deep breath as I change my bandage, I haven't seen the wound yet and I'm not sure if I want to see it. Slowly taking off the bandage I take away the little gauze and hiss as it pulls on the sensitive skin around the wound. Finally I manage to get it all off and swallow as I look at the wound. The bullet wound was small but not small enough to not be seen. It is somewhat ragged around the edges but a perfect circle. It's a light pink colour and surrounded by purplish bruised skin. It's just another scar, another story to my life. I go into my room and don't even bother to rummage through my wardrobe, I just pick out red tee with very fine dark red striped and a little penguin logo on the breast of it with some dark grey skinny jeans and some white Nike air force 1's. It's now quarter to 8 and I know I should get going. I grab my black leather jacket, seriously this is all I wear with every outfit and get in my car ready to drive over to that dickhead's bar.

You'll never believe it, the pub that me and my pop went to the first day that I came back is his place. That explains why it was so shit then. Sighing, I walk in through the doors and I'm taken a back at how many people there are in this place, Jesus Christ this makes me think that the whole of Lima is single. Squeezing my way through the crowd of people I make it to the bar and lean against the counter waiting to be served. As I wait I look around and I widen my eyes a little at the way some of the people are dancing, they're practically having sex in the corner. What the fuck is this? A fucking frat party? Makes sense it is Puck's bar. I still can't wrap my head over the fact that Santana is dating him, him of all people. Why couldn't have she dated like anybody else, preferably a girl cause then you know she'd be out the closet and I could convince her that I'm way better at doing her make up. I know she's not happy with Puck, I can feel it in my veins, if she loved him she would talk about him with a smile on her face or would jump at the chance to be with him every second of every day. That's what the soldiers who have wives, husbands, girlfriends or boyfriends act like, the love their partner. Santana, Santana doesn't love Puck and I need to prove that to her, I also need to prove it to that smug little cock.

A waft of unrecognisable perfume invades my senses and I turn back and look at the woman that has took up one of the stools next to me. My throat tightens at the sight of this gorgeous woman In front of me, I've never seen a girl look this good before, besides Santana. However I'd say this woman is coming in second and that's a big achievement. I lick my lips slightly as I run my eyes down and up her body captivating her beauty, admiring her long bronzed legs that shine under the lights of the bar, then her black dress that stops mid-thigh and it falls off her left shoulder showing off her long silky arms and a gold bracelet on her wrist. Her hair is a light brown and it stops shoulder length framing her flawless face making her look incredibly sexy. Wow. I think she senses that I'm looking at her because she turns her head and looks into my eyes, a smile graces her lips. I smile back at her before starting up a conversation.

"Sorry to bother you but you look stunning" I compliment and she looks down bashfully with a smile on her face, I grin to myself, I still got it. She looks back up at me and lets out a breathless laugh.

"Is that what you say to all the girls?" she questions playfully and raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me which makes me shrug nonchalantly with a grin.

"Only the pretty ones" I eye her for a second before I see the service come into my view. I turn to look at them and smile as I see a familiar face.

"Brittany!" he exclaims with a friendly smile on his face. I nod at him with a grin and look down to what he's wearing, He actually looks like a bar server person now. He's wearing a black polo with the logo of the bar and the words 'Puckerman' written on the breast of it. His black hair is freshly shaved into a buzz cut and he has a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Afternoon Jake" I state and he looks from me to the hot woman next to me and sends her a smile before looking back at me with a grin that can only be perceived as 'nice one'. He chuckles to himself and I raise an eyebrow threateningly which makes him shut his mouth instantly and his eyes widen a little. Damn I didn't know I had that effect on people.

"Drinks… What can I get you?" he asks me and I ponder, do I want to stay sober? Do I want to have a couple of drinks and not have a killer hangover tomorrow? Do I want to get shit faced drunk? Hmm.

"I'll have a laphroaigs on the rocks and for the lady…" I draw out looking to the gorgeous woman next to me as she grins at me and then scans the array of alcohol behind Jake then humming.

"A long island ice tea" She smirks and I raise my eyebrows, well someone wants to get shit face drunk tonight. I'm not an expert when it comes to alcohol, but I do know what's strong and what is not. A long island ice tea is for somebody who doesn't give a shit about tonight, or the headache they'll have in the morning. Whereas, a scotch drinker like myself has a little more class. I'm really trying to not sound like a douche right now.

"So Scotch huh?" The beautiful girl smirks at me and I shrug. I told you, Scotch drinkers have a sort of reputation. The older soldiers who I used to patrol with always used to say that "Being into scotch is a mark of genuine refinement. And accomplishment." I just like the taste of it which is weird because that is the main thing that put people off.

"Once you get used to the taste, nothing else can really compare" I say, it's half true. When you taste that shitty vodka you get in stores for like $6, you realise how better scotch is and you don't mind paying like $150 a bottle.

"I didn't peg you for a long island ice tea" I smirk, knowing that I have got the conversation going pretty smooth between us. That's number one on the must do list when talking to women in bars, Make the conversation sweet. She looks to me and narrows her eyes a little, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh really? What did you 'peg' me as?" She questions seeming intrigued to hear my answer. I hum with a grin on my face and I watch as she rests her chin in the palm of my hand and stares at me.

"Well, you seem fancy so… Maybe a glass of champagne of some wine." I smile when she laughs and raises one eyebrow at me.

"I seem fancy?" she questions and I nod as I run my eyes down her.

"you came into a place like this-" gesturing to this shitty bar, pub whatever you call it where there are teens and people everywhere dancing, partying and making out like crazy. "- in a dress like that, looking like a million bucks" I say as I look from her cream high heels to her Fancy black dress, up to her sparkling eyes. She's smiling at me but there's a hint of seduction in it as we keep each other's gaze.

"Here you go" Jake breaks the silence as he passes us our drinks. I look to him and send him a polite nod and he smiles at me before taking a white cloth and goes down to the other side of the bar to wipe it down, leaving me and this unknown beautiful woman alone, well alone as you can get in a bar full of people. I run my finger over the rim of my glass before sipping on my scotch. I put it down and look to the woman next to me as my glass clinks against the wood.

"You know I can see it now" she grins and nods a little as she looks at me. I furrow my eyebrows together and tilt my head to the side a little.

"What?" I ask not knowing what she means. I watch as her eyes run all over my body, starting from my leather jacket down to my white trainers then back up to my face.

"You, being a scotch drinker. You've got the whole badass look going for you" she licks her lips seductively as she silently devours me with her eyes and I feel myself smirking, I'm undoubtedly liking her attention. I clear my throat a little trying to dial down the smile that is etching itself on my face. She chuckles at me and takes a sip of her drink.

"You have no idea" I mumble, I wonder what she'd think if she knew I was in the army. This isn't 20 questions so…

I hear a loud booming laugh and I turn on my seat to look over thinking that it would be one of those loud frat boys, or some drunk guy with a perm thinking that he looks the bomb but what I see makes me freeze. It's not a guy with a perm, but his hairstyle makes him look like an actual dickhead. You wanna know what it is? It's a fucking Mohawk. Puck. He is Laughing and fist bumping some guys who are eyeing girls on the dance floor. It amazes me, he looks exactly the same, the same old stupid haircut that nobody should have and oh wait, and he still looks like a massive douche. The only thing that's changed is he looks a little pudgier than he did in high school. He's wearing a black tight v neck top that looks way too small for him, he probably wore it to show off his muscles, what a cock. He's wearing stonewashed jeans and some dark leather boots. Dick alert, Dick alert! What makes my heart stop is when he grabs Santana by the waist and pulls her into him, planting a sloppy kiss on her head as he laughs with some guys. Santana looks amazing, she's in a tight green dress like the ones she used to wear in high school but I think she looks better in them now and I'm not entirely sure how because she was too beautiful back then just as she is now. I look at her and how she's secured to puck as his arm is around her preventing her from going anywhere, she looks like an accessory. An accessory to Puck. That makes my blood boil and I have the urge to stand up and rip her away from him, he doesn't deserve her.

I know I can't and I know I haven't got a chance with Santana so I need to suck it up and get over it, get over her. I face forward and grip my glass so hard I think I'm going to break it, I'm so furious and I'm not sure why. No scratch that I know why, it's fucking Puck! I raise the glass to my lips and gulp at the scotch downing it in 2. Grimacing, I slam the glass down onto the wood and let out a husky growl. I completely forget about the girl next to me until I hear her chuckling.

"I'm getting a vibe that you don't like them" She chuckles gesturing to my gorgeous ex and that pig. I shake my head a little and look down to the empty glass in my hand.

"Just the dick head with the ridiculous Mohawk on his weirdly shaped head!" I spit and look up to see the brown haired woman looking down at me with a smirk.

"What is he an ex or something?" She asks and I whip my head up so fast that I startle her. I grimace and shake my head violently.

"Hell to the fucking no! He's a fucking dick head. The girl on his arm maybe" I mumble the last part and bow my head a little when I see her look over to Santana, Raise her eyebrows approvingly, then smirk at me.

"Wow…"

"Right" I sigh and run my thumb over the spiked pattern on the glass.

"So, you still got the hots for her?" she smirks at me knowingly and I scoff and shake my head with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" I snap and she laughs as I curse to myself before throwing her an apology smile. "Okay, maybe a little". She hums and looks at Santana and puck who are getting cosy against the wall next to the music set up system. Puck's arm is still wrapped around her waist, but he's leaning in and trying to kiss her neck but she's rolling her eyes playfully and pushing his forehead. I clench my fists and start to bounce my leg up and down as I watch them interact, it's different to how we used to. Me and Santana used to cuddle intimately where our legs would be intertwined, When I'd go to kiss her neck she wouldn't push me away she would move her head to the side to allow me more access and I'd tell her how beautiful she is every time I saw herm even on days when she thought she wasn't. I don't see puck doing that, I don't see puck doing anything than trying to get in her pants. Thinking that makes me growl and I feel a warm hand touch my knee, halting my movement. I look down and then up to see the woman who I've been having a drink with is touching me.

"Jesus, calm down. You're going to make a hole through the floor the way that your foot is stomping against it" she laughs and I let out a sigh, trying to calm down.

"Sorry" I mutter. I'm sat in front of this gorgeous woman and all I can think about is the couple in the corner and how angry it's making me.

"I have an idea" She says getting off the stool and downing her drink. I look up at her with a frown and she grabs my hand and drags me off the stool. I swallow and frown as she leads me to the big space which is occupied by some singles dancing and grinding on each other. The music isn't too loud where it is overpowering, but it is loud enough.

"What are we doing?" I ask as she pulls me closer to her, close enough that her perfume is intoxicating me and our feet are touching. I look into her eyes with a confused expression and she smirks at me.

"We-" she emphasises the we "are going to make that pretty little ex of yours now what she's missing out on" She smirks to herself looking proud and I raise my eyebrows, this isn't going to work. I shake my head a little and chuckle to myself.

"She doesn't even like me, besides she's got… Him!" I growl but swallow when I feel her arms slide up mine and over my shoulders to wrap around my neck. She brings me closer to her so our faces are inches apart and I look into her eyes. Wow she's really pretty!

"We'll soon see… Now shut up and dance with me" she commands with a smirk before turning around and dancing to the beat. Dancing, I mean she's booty popping all over me and I'm enjoying it. I let my eyes drop to her very fine backside which is grinding against my front and raise my eyebrows a little, appreciating the scene. My hands fly out to her hips and I start to dance, getting the rush like I used to when I was in high school whenever I danced. I really get into the song and I start to gyrate my hips causing me to grind into her ass, to which she lets out a breathless sigh. I hear it as we are so close, making me giggle. She leans her head back into my shoulder and my nose is buried in her hair, savouring the smell of pineapples and fruitiness. My eyes flutter shut when she drags her body down mine, then painfully back up sticking out her ass so it really bumps against my semi-hard dick. I'm not sure if she's noticed yet, or if she has then she clearly doesn't care. I lean forward so my breath hits her exposed neck and I place an open mouthed kiss on her pulse point. I grin against her neck when I hear her breath hitch. I place open mouthed kisses up to her ear and sigh when she melds her body into mine.

"I don't even know your name" I whisper hotly into her ear, making her whimper a little. She hums and moves her hips in a circle. She spins around so her face is inches from mine, our breaths are practically mixing and she looks in my eyes. Her green eyes are considerably darker and her eyes lids seem a little heavy as she smirks at me. She leans forward so our noses are touching and she brushes hers against mine.

"Olivia" she husks out and I lick my lips. Olivia is a cute name. Before I have time to say anything she's sliding her hands up my body, and by my body I mean she has her palms on my stomach and she is ascending them upwards. When she reaches my breasts she runs her index fingers over them and then her arms wrap around my neck like before.

"Your girlfriend is looking" She smirks and I raise one eyebrow. I go to look over at Santana but Olivia's hand reaches out and grabs my chin, forcing me to stare at her and only her. She is wearing a seductive but playful smile and she has a glint of something in her eye. "Don't look otherwise this won't work"

Before I have time to open my mouth Olivia's lips are crashing into my own in a kiss. I'm surprised at her boldness, but that doesn't stop me from kissing her back. I inhale through my nose and grip her hips harder as I bring her closer to me, which is nearly impossible, and I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. I feel her mouth open eagerly against mine to accept my awaiting tongue and I plunge it in her mouth. She moans as our tongues fight against each other and her hands tangle themselves in my gold locks. A thought crosses my mind, we're kissing to make Santana jealous. Why am I even making Santana jealous?

I'm doing this for me. I move my hands to the curve of her back and rest them there for a second before going to down to her ass and giving it a little squeeze emitting a moan from Olivia which I greedily swallow. What I don't see whilst I'm eating Olivia's face is Santana staring at me from a far with a disappointed look. I don't know who pulls away first but I'm glad because now I can breathe again. I look into Olivia's eyes and smirk.

"Wow" I husk out and she licks her lips like she's trying to savour the taste of my lips. I'm sure they just taste of scotch, I know hers tasted like vodka. It was nice. Olivia subtly glances over to Santana whilst I look at Olivia's face, because I know if I look over I'd feel like a piece of shit. Ever since we've broken up kissing somebody isn't the same, being intimate with somebody feels more like a release than anything else. It's easy for Santana, it's clear she got over me, but I guess I can't say the same. Oliva looks back at me and chuckles to herself which makes me raise my eyebrows in anticipation on what she's going to tell me.

"She looks pissed!" she laughs and I shake my head. She's wrong, Santana doesn't like me like that anymore, I'm not even sure if she did when we were together. That son of a bitch has got her now. I don't feel like doing this anymore, I can feel myself getting angry and I know that I should go before I get super drunk and do something stupid. I drop my hands to my sides and exhale deeply.

"You've got it wrong. She is with… Him." I say bitterly and she tilts her head as she looks at me.

"You really like her don't you?" She asks and I swallow and look down to my shoes. She grabs my hand and rubs her thumb over my fairly bruised knuckles but the bruising has nearly faded. There's just a dried up scab over my knuckles.

"It doesn't matter… you want another drink?" I ask and before she can answer I hear a voice and I instantly freeze.

"Well look at this" the voice booms and suddenly the music stops. I was enjoying some Rhianna! I don't have to look to know who it is, and I can feel my blood start to boil. Olivia looks at me and then to the person who called me out. I inhale deeply before turning with Olivia and looking at the piece of shit who I've wanted to beat up for many years. Puck. He is grinning at me but it's a mocking grin. He starts to walk closer to me and everyone around isn't really paying attention, some are complaining about the music stopping but then they just went to the bar. I look to Santana and see that she is yanking a little on his arm and whispering in his ear. That makes me grind my teeth together and I keep Puck's glance.

"Brittany Pierce" he chimes with a bitter laugh. I look to Santana and look to where her eyes are burning. I forgot that Olivia is holding my hand, I don't take my hand out of hers though, I just look up at Puck and straighten my back. I'm not at all threatened by this bag of horse shit.

"Puckerman" I state coldly and he and Santana are a lot closer to me and Olivia now. I smirk as I seize him up and yep, I'm still taller than him. I watch as Pucks eyes flicker from me to Olivia and a small smirk etches itself on his face as he runs his eyes up and down her body. I growl silently and clench my fist behind my back, how fucking dare him! Santana is standing right next to him and he has the nerve to check out the girl I'm with… for tonight. What an absolute cock. Olivia raises an eyebrow threateningly and scowls a little.

"Can we help you?" She asks with a bite to her voice and I see Puck narrow his eyes at Olivia a little and then his eyes go back to me and he laughs.

"Nobody's seen you in a while" he questions and raises one eyebrow with a smirk. I'm not going to let him get to me. I force a smile on my face and let out a breath.

"Yeah well I don't have to explain myself to you" I grin and he narrows his eyes at me. I smirk and look to Olivia completely blanking Puck and most importantly Santana.

"You wanna get that drink now?" I ask and she smiles at me with a nod. I smile back and I really like her hand, I mean wow it's so fricking soft and I bet it smells good. She seems like one of those women who moisturise their hands. Mine are all ragged and I have callouses, I bet that's lovely for her.

"We were going to get a drink weren't we babe?" He looks to Santana with a smirk on his face as I clench my fist slightly when he addresses her as 'babe'. It makes me want to scream at him and say that she is most definitely not his babe. Santana swallows a little and I can tell from her posture and the way that she is looking that she is not comfortable in this situation. In my opinion she's probably not comfortable being with him, he's a fucking misogynistic cheating prick!

"Um… Yeah"

Puck looks back to me and Olivia with a smile, again not a friendly one.

"How about we all sit together, let us catch up on each other's lives" he questions but not wanting an answer, he is already leading Santana over to an empty booth. I look to Olivia with a raised eyebrow and she looks at Puck who's sitting down with Santana.

"You know, I can see why you hate him" she looks at him in disgust then she meets my eyes and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry that I've dragged you into this… You can go" I plead and she chuckles and puts a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Shh. We're going to go sit with them, and annoy the fuck out of that douche" she grins like she's plotting something and I find myself smiling and walking her over to the boot. I raise her hand a little in the air so she can slide into the booth. I glance at Santana and see that she is watching our every movement and I get the urge to say "this is how you treat a woman fuckerman!" To that douche whose glaring at me. I slide in after Olivia, clearing my throat a little I try not to look at Santana but I fail, she's just so beautiful.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask Olivia and she smirks at me, leaning into my ear and whispering loud enough so Santana and Puck can hear it.

"A Screaming Orgasm"

I almost choke on my own spit and my eyes widen a little. Jesus, she's good. I lick my lips and grin at the innocent smirk she has on her face before getting up and then looking at Santana.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask her politely and before she can say anything Puck is butting in with an unimpressed look.

"If _My _lady wants anything to drink, I will get it for her!" He growls and I can't help but smirk as he seems like he feels threatened. I shrug and take a few steps back before turning around and walking to the bar. I duck my head a little and inhale deeply. It's so hard being around Santana and not speaking to her, or like it was before, before everything. I order Olivia's drink but before I go back I do a couple a rounds of shots. Shaking my head, I squint a little and then lick my lips. I can't be sober to deal with Puck's bullshit. I down a shot called Barney on Acid which consists of Blue Curacao, Jägermeister and Cranberry juice. Well I felt that one.

I make my way back to the booth and I take note on the unimpressed look on Santana's face when she runs her eyes up and down Olivia, and the glares she gives puck when he's talking like a dick. I slide in and pass Olivia her drink and set my own down in front of me.

"Your Screaming Orgasm" I grin and she licks her lips. I like the sound of a screaming orgasm, especially when Santana is involved. Shit. She raises the glass to her lips but doesn't drink it. She looks me in the eyes before taking a sip of the delicious drink.

"This isn't the only orgasm I want" she jokes and winks at me to really perfect her act before drinking some of the drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Santana's jaw clenches and she glares at Olivia. Holy shit, is she jealous? Olivia was right.

"So you own this bar then?" Olivia asks puck as she lowers her glass and she grimaces a little when he has a smug smile on his face.

"Damn right. It's one of the best in Lima" He smirks and I raise an eyebrow at how arrogant he is.

"I've seen better" Oliva smiles and I smile, refraining from laughing. I chuckle to myself and wink at Olivia when I see Puck who is glaring at her and me. I pick up my drink called the small bomb and take a sip, this is strong. They don't call it the small bomb for nothing. This drink contains Amaretto, Melon liqueur, pineapple juice and the heavy shit Everclear. I'm about to get fucked up!

"Pfft. You're not even around from here, trust me I would know." He states with an arrogant grin as he runs his eyes yet again down Olivia's body. I just wanna slap the shit out of him.

"don't I know it, if I would've seen you I would have run a mile thinking that the skunk on your head would come and attack me" at this one I do laugh, and I laugh hard. I shake my head at Olivia and cough a little to compose myself. Puck scowls at Olivia then directs his gaze at me.

"What's so funny pierce?!" He demands and I smile, still finding what Olivia said funny.

"That you still have that shitty hair do" I mock and I tilt my head so my chin is up a little, to show that I am not threatened by his glare or scowl.

"You better shut your mouth" He warns and I stop laughing. I don't look to Olivia or Santana, I just narrow my eyes at Puck.

"Or what? You'll hit a girl?" I fake gasp, he's bragged about hurting girls before, another reason for me to hate his fucking guts. He looks at me and smirks.

"You're not exactly a girl!" he sneers and he's making a jab at my dick. I laugh breathlessly and don't let him win.

"I know you're jealous, but it's not my fault you have a baby dick" I mock and grin when he leans forward and rests his arms against the table. He grins menacingly at me before clucking his tongue.

"Santana don't seem to think that, do you babe?" He asks Santana but doesn't take his eyes off me. I exhale shakily as I'm so angry, if he dares to speak about having sex with Santana I know I won't be able to control myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see Santana roll her eyes and shake her head before looking at puck.

"By the way I make her cum every night-"He smirks and inhales deeply "-I can say she loves my cock!" he grins and I lose it. I slam both of my fists down on the table making the glass I had smash into little pieces and the alcohol take up my side of the table, dripping off the edge. I give Puck the meanest most bloodcurdling look I can muster up and growl at him. I am not messing around with this dick

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I spit intimidatingly and he seems a little startled but not much as he leans back on the booth with a smirk. My chest is heaving up and down and I can't believe Santana isn't sticking up for herself, although she looks royally pissed.

"That's no way to speak about a woman! Especially your girlfriend" Olivia buts in with a glare towards Puck knowing that I am so angry. Damn if I was puck I would be scared right now, he don't know the half of what I can do too him.

"What the fuck do you know?" He snarls at Olivia and I shake my head feeling the blood pump around my body faster and my fists clenching. I need to leave, I need to leave now. I look at Olivia and touch her arm.

"Let's go" I command gently and get out of the booth. However as I do Puck stands up and walks up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grins and I straighten my back making me look taller and intimidating. I cluck my tongue and a smile appears on my face.

"Come on Olivia"

"I don't think so" Puck states and I laugh, I'm oblivious to all the stares we're getting. Everyone in the pub has stopped what they are doing and all of their eyes are on me and Puck. You know what, I don't fucking care, If I have to put this dickhead in his place then I will fucking do it.

"You don't want to start with me Puckerman!" I warn and he laughs like it is the funniest thing in the world. Santana is now up and she is hitting puck's arm a little.

"Enough Puck!" she scolds and he waves her off, I raise my eyebrows and move my fingers so I don't get cramp in them. I've been clenching my fists for a good part of the whole evening.

"You really think you can take me pierce?" Laughs puck and a couple of other guys in the pub start laughing and that makes me even angrier. I've had enough now. I slowly take off my leather jacket and lay it down on the booth, smirking at Puck. I watch as his eyes flicker down to my arms and he takes in all of the explicit art work plastered all over them. He looks up at me with the same smug face but he looks a little… hesitant? Now he understands.

I let out a little breathless laugh and take a step forward, my trainers making a thump on the wooden flooring.

"Whilst you've been drinking alcohol, partying, acting like a massive fucking douchebag and… Screwing Santana-" I say the last bits of the sentence harsher than the first part, emphasising that I am so thoroughly pissed. "- I've been at war. I've gone through months and months of training, Hand to hand combat-" I take a step forward "Learning to shoot a gun" another step forward "Leading a team of soldiers who were just as hungry to fight as me" another step forward "And how to… Kill" I finish and I'm right in front of a scared looking puck who's trying his best not to seem threatened by me but the way his eyes are averting my gaze tells me that he's failing miserably.

"So to answer your question Puckerman!" I spit harshly and glare into his eyes, noting the silence around me. "Yes, I can take you". I back away a little and look around the pub to notice that the guys who were laughing are now looking down into their drinks, trying to avoid my gaze. I look over to Santana to see that she is shocked, she looks frightened, I hope not by me. A warm hand touches my bare arm and I look to see Olivia with my jacket in her hands sending me a tight lipped smile.

"Let's go" she ushers and I nod, walking backwards, keeping pucks glare.

"This isn't over Pierce" He chokes out and I grin evilly.

"Oh I think it is Puckerman"

Okay guys, how'd you find the interaction between Brittany and Doucheface? I'm sorry there wasn't a fight but I promise there will be one in the upcoming episodes. I just don't know what to make the fight over. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Did you guys notice that San was a lil jealous? In the next chapter there will be Brittana interaction ;) also what did you think of Olivia?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The warm ball of light peeking through my curtains and on to my face is what wakes me up out of my deep slumber. I open my eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the sleep and to help my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. Instantly, I'm met with an uncomfortable pounding in my head telling me that whatever I did last night is going to make me pay for it today. I stare at my roof and stay like that for a few minutes knowing that if I get up the thumping in my head will worsen. What happened last night? I try to make sense of what happened last night, but it all seems a mess in my mind. Feeling as though the light is making my eyes hurt and my headache worse I slowly raise my hand up to shield my eyes from the ray of light. God I feel like shit, my head hurts and I'm… Shirtless?

Sluggishly, I sit up and let out a groggily groan as the whole room is spinning making me feel slightly nauseous. I rub my eyes and smack my dry lips together, grimacing at the sharp taste of booze that has consumed my mouth. Well whatever I did last night obviously involved a shit load of alcohol. Wait, I remember going to a bar and… mmm that hot chick.

"Hey," A familiar voice breaks my thoughts from besides me making me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shout and then regret it as the blood rushing to my head makes my head pulsate which causes me to groan. I look to the side of my bed and my eyes widen. In my bed is Olivia, Hot Olivia from last night. Green eyes meet my Blue ones, her eyes staring into mine with a mix of tiredness, lust? My eyes continue down her and I'm relieved to find out that she's clothed. Her brown hair is sprawled out all over the pillow and her make up is slightly smudged but damn does she look good. She smiles shyly at me and then brings her balled fists up to her eyes and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" she says groggily and I send her a small smile telling her that is fine. I yawn a little and go to talk but my mouth feels like sandpaper. I swallow a couple of times and then look down to Olivia who is laying on her side and staring at me.

"W-What happened last night?" I groan a little and she grins at me, like she knows that I wouldn't remember anything. She chuckles and moves to sit up, but she leans her back against the headboard of my bed.

"I knew you wouldn't remember" she laughs and I wince a little and she apologises quietly. I look at her and notice that she's in my clothes. I raise one eyebrow at the green hulk tee she's wearing and I can't see her legs but they're probably covered by some of my shorts or trousers.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I ask confused, but I then squint my eyes a little. "Why am I not wearing a top?" suddenly my eyes widen a little and I look at Olivia's face and see that she's waiting for me to say what I just thought. "Did we…?"

"No we didn't" she says catching my drift and she chuckles.

"You really don't remember"

_Olivia grabs my hand and holds me up straight as she looks in my eyes. _

_"__I'm going to take you home, because I feel like you've had way more drinks tonight than I have" She grins knowingly at me with a wink and I giggle as I sway a little._

_"__I've been sneaky" I grin and she laughs._

_"__Did you drive over here?" She asks and I raise my eyebrows then frown, how did I get over here?_

_"__No-Nope-No… I think I… flew" I say shaking my head then nodding. Olivia looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I grin at her like she's just bought me a chocolate bar._

_"__Really now? You flew?" She asks not really wanting an answer, by the amused look on her face she just wants to hear me make a fool out of myself but I'm too drunk to care._

_"__Yeah you know" I slur and blink a couple of times as I stare at the bushes from a far. "I-I think those bushes are pulling mean faces at me" I pout which make Olivia laugh but come closer to me and bring me into a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder and wow, her dress is real soft. I let out a sigh and move my head so it's in the crook of her neck and I inhale her scent. Mmm. _

_"__You-smell… Really good" I slur with a grin and I can't see Olivia's face right now because duh I don't have 360 vision I am not an owl! But by the way she's chuckling makes me think that she doesn't believe me. _

_"__Car keys" Olivia mumbles to herself as I rub my nose against the soft skin of her neck and blow lightly as I try to savour the smell of her. I feel Olivia's hands slide down my back and I grin to myself, feeling my eyes shut because they feel like really heavy. I think I might need to go and get that checked out at the doctors, cuz I like need my eyes. Reading the signs wrong, I slide my hands over Olivia's hips, down to her fine fucking ass and give it a nice squeeze which makes the girl who I'm practically inhaling freeze a little._

_"__Brittany… what're ya doing?" She asks with no trace of meanness in her voice, just a hint of amusement. I hum drunkenly into her neck and give her ass another squeeze._

_"__You're so-Hot!" I mumble and she laughs, resuming her search for my car keys. I feel hands touch my ass and my eyes widen a little. I knew it! She wants me. I growl a little and gently bite at her neck making her release a little breath as her hands now go round my front. I'm too horny, it might be from the lack of sex I've gotten over these past years, or it's the fact that I'm intoxicated and there's a very sexy woman touching me right now. _

_"__A-Ha" States Olivia revealing my BMW car keys which were in my jacket pocket and pulls away from me. I whimper and pout and look at Olivia who's rolling her eyes playfully and reaching for my hand. She joins hands with me and she walks me over to my car._

_"__My face is cold now" I mope, hoping that Olivia will let me put my face back in her neck, or maybe another place. Olivia looks at me with a grin and copies my pout._

_"__Sorry babe, but I wouldn't have been able to walk you over to your car if your face was in my neck" she says with a smile and I sway a little, liking the ring to her calling me babe. I find myself nodding and Olivia rubs my arm before unlocking the door. I stare at the white car in front of me and my eyes widen._

_"__Are we about to ride a polar bear?" I ask bewiled and Olivia suppresses her laugh with a clearing of the throat._

_"__Not Quite. You're going to sit in this nice comfy seat whilst I drive you home" she says gently and it calms me as she ushers me into the car. I fall not so gracefully into the passenger seat and she bends down to put both of my legs inside the car. I watch her as my head sways a little and lick my lips as she bends over me to put my seat belt on. As she pulls away, her face is still pretty close to mine so I lean forward and connect our lips together. Wow, this feels like I'm kissing cotton candy, so soft. Before the kiss turns sloppy, on my part, Olivia pulls away and looks at me with a small smile._

_"__Now that you've had that kiss, will you settle down?" she asks me and I nod with tired eyes. She smiles and shuts the door. I watch her as she walks to the driver's door and then I look down at my fingers on my lap. Why are they so long? My eyes widen in terror as I find out I have more of them. Olivia watches me from the driver's seat and chuckles into her hand before putting her own around mine. I look at her and she sends me a reassuring smile._

_"__It's okay, I have them too" _

_I try to nod but my head sort of slumps a little and Olivia takes that is the cue to drive. I smack my lips together more than once and roll my head on my shoulders to the window. I hiss when my forehead hits the glass and grin to myself when I hear Olivia laughing. _

_"__So I don't suppose you remember where you live?" She grins at me and I frown and put one finger in the air like I have been accused of stealing potatoes from an elderly woman._

_"__Yes I do!" I defend myself and I see Olivia raise her eyebrows and smirk._

_"__Okay, then. Where?" she questions me and I tilt my head to the side a little. I knew where I lived the s'morning, wait… Blue. _

_"__In a oversized mushroom in smurf village" I state proudly and look to Olivia who's laughing like crazy. The sight makes a big smile grace my lips and I lean back on the red leather seat watching… nothing. _

_Somebodies shaking me awake, waking me from dreams in the clouds. I blink a couple of times before the blurry image makes out to be… Olivia. I grin as I see her and she rolls her eyes playfully as she extends her arms out for me._

_"__Come on, I need to get you inside" She whispers and I nod with my mouth open. I go to get out, but something is holding me back. I panic and I struggle against the restraints. _

_"__Help!" I shout and Olivia quickly leans over me and unclicks the seat belt. She helps me up and out of the car, my whole body weight is resting on her. I glare at the seat belt and mumble some curses. Olivia chuckles silently and holds on to my waist as she walks me inside my house. My eyes widen and I look to Olivia._

_"__You live in the village too?" I ask amazed and Olivia shushes me quickly looking around the house to see if I awoke anyone. She wouldn't' be able to see anyway because Duh, Smurfs are like really tiny. Suddenly it feels like I'm traipsing up a mounting, there's so many bumps and it keeps accelerating. Being in Olivia's arms makes me feel warm and happy. I look at the side of Olivia's face and grin at the look of concentration that is plastered on it as she helps me up the stairs and into my love palace. She looks at me briefly with playfully narrowed eyes before opening my door and walking me inside. As soon as I'm inside, something is ignited inside of me, and it's etching to come out. _

_Olivia goes to lay me on the bed but as she does I flip the positions so I'm on top of her and she's laying on the bed. I droopily grin down at her and she chuckles a little._

_"__C'mon Brittany, you need to get unchanged" she says trying to get up but I shake my head and grin at her._

_"__No-You need to get unchanged." I say confusing myself "No I need to get unchanged". What._

_Since I'm distracted Olivia gently removes me off her and lays me on the bed which I comply to. She looks around my room and then back to me._

_"__Where do you keep your Tops and Shorts?" She asks and I hum with my eyes closed._

_"__You know…" I hiccup and carry on "You are really hot!" I exclaim and I see Olivia smile before riffling through my draws. I move my head to the side before groaning and clawing at my top. I feel too hot. Not sitting up, I grip the hem of my top and bring it up so my taught stomach is revealed and with some struggle I finally get it off and throw it off to the side. A lazy smile appears on my lips as I draw a pattern on my stomach, completely forgetting that Olivia was still here. _

_"__I found some" She says holding up a green Hulk Tee and some black shorts. She looks down at me and at my stomach and I watch her run her eye's over my body appreciatively with raised eyebrows. "Nice!" she smirks but then shakes her head. My eyes start to feel heavy and I can feel them slowly shutting. I think I'm going to go to heaven, I didn't even get to have sex with Olivia._

_"__Olivia?" I mumble out with my eyes semi closed._

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__You're staying right?" I ask semi-conscious and I hear shuffling about but I don't open my eyes, I can't open my eyes._

_"__Yeah" She says quietly and I feel someone taking off my shoes. Shit, if those smurfs take my shoes! A warm Duvet is being place over my body and I hum with a smile on my face. Olivia gets in next to me and I sigh a little._

_"__Olivia?" _

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__You're hot" I mutter before drifting off to unconsciousness._

My eyes widen at Olivia as she tells me the story and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are burning. I groan and bury my face in my hands, ignoring the laughs coming from Olivia next to me.

"Shut up" I groan and she chokes on her laugh a little, sighing dramatically.

"I'm sorry… Don't be embarrassed, I've seen a lot worse drunkies than you my dear" she grins at me and I smile at her, I've known her for a day but whatever she says makes me feel so reassured. I Look at Olivia and then past her too look at the alarm clock on the bed side table. 9:00 am.

"Do you want some breakfast? That is if you want to stay of course" I ask with a smile and my smile widens when Olivia nods her head viciously with wide eyes looking like she's going to eat me. Well ;) I laugh and fling the duvet off my body to step out of bed. Stepping out of the warm bed I shiver, making Goosebumps form on my skin. Olivia looks at me, well looks at my much defined stomach and then to my face with a cheeky smile.

"Someone eats their veggies" She jokes with a grin and I laugh as I hunt through my draws for a t-shirt. Slipping on a black V-neck I quickly put my hair into a messy bun on top of my head and look at Olivia who looks perfect in my bed.

"Do you want some Advil? Even though you seem fine to me" I grin and she chuckles.

"I'm fine, I think it's you who needs it" She winks at me and I give her a playful thumbs up. I walk out of my room and down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. It's been awhile since I've had a girl round, well since I've cooked for somebody besides myself. A good meal really is an MRE, but I don't think Olivia will like that. I'll just do a collection of things.

10 minutes later Olivia comes down with a smile on her face as she smells the food.

"Hmm, something smells good" she hums as she walks in the kitchen and looks at the table that I have set up. It's nothing special, just some blueberry pancakes, a bowl of oatmeal and some orange juice. She looks at the food then to me with a cute playful smile. "Do you always cook for your one night stands?" She jokes as she takes a seat, staring at the food with big hungry eyes. I laugh and sit opposite her, taking some pancakes from the stack and putting them on my plate.

"One, we didn't have sex so you don't count as a one night stand and Two, I cook like this for my friends" I say with a smile and look down to my food so I don't see the playful smile that Olivia throws me.

"Friends huh?" She teases through a mouthful of pancake and I look at her with a cheeky smile and nod.

"Yep, you got a problem with that?" I Joke with an intimidating stare earning a laugh from Olivia and she shakes her head and puts her hands up in defence.

"Hey, you cooked me breakfast. I'm down with that" she winks at me and then next minutes are silent as we dig into our meal. Seriously, food is the best cure for a hangover. After I've finished my pancakes I start with my oatmeal. I love the taste of oatmeal, and not to forget that it's totally healthy. I look up at Olivia as I shove a spoonful of the runny oats into my mouth.

"So are you around from here?" I ask, like that dickhead said last night, people would've noticed a beautiful woman like her around. She shakes her head a little and licks some oatmeal off her spoon before talking.

"No, originally I'm from San Francisco, but some shit went down and I moved here." She states nonchalantly and I nod sensing that she doesn't want to talk about it. I respect that, you know if somebody doesn't feel comfortable speaking about their life and some shit then I won't pressure them.

"San Francisco? Nice! Well, Lima is a lot smaller but it's alright" I say before taking a gulp of my orange juice. She nods as she licks her lips to rid oatmeal from them.

"I haven't seen a lot of it yet. I only moved in a couple of days ago"

I get an idea and grin a little, putting on some charm because a girl loves someone who can charm.

"Well, me being your friend in all, I'll have to show you around" I wink and act like it's the obvious. Olivia hums suspiciously at me before laughing and grinning.

"You will" She says and looks in my eyes like she's holding it on me.

We finish our breakfast and I throw all the dishes in the sink, I'm about to go and get ready until I hear Olivia laugh loudly and I frown a little jogging into the living room to see Olivia on the floor with Charlie licking her face. I shake my head and grin.

"Charlie!" I scold lightly making her back off Olivia a bit and Olivia sits up chuckling.

"I didn't know you had a dog!" She exclaims as she stroked Charlie all over, running her hands over her floppy ears and down to her chin.

"I've had her since I was 11, she's getting old now" I state as I look at the golden retriever and I smile.

"She's gorgeous" Olivia grins adoringly as she puckers her lips and gets a kiss of Charlie. I've never been that jealous of a dog before. A vibrating in my legs makes me break my stare and I pat my pockets in search of my phone. I find it in my front left pocket and pull it out to read the message.

**10:47- From Marty: Morning Brittany, I'm just texting to find out what time you are coming over? Message me back and let me now.**

"Shit" I curse completely forgetting that I'm meant to be helping Marty with the project today. Olivia turns to look at me as she strokes Charlie and frowns a little.

"What's up?" she asks with a concerned voice and I look at her and shake my head a little.

"I'm meant to be around Santana's house" I state as I rub my face and Olivia looks at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on her face.

"Oh really?" she grins and I glare at her when I get the jest on what she's saying.

"Not like that!" I laugh "I'm helping her pop with some things for their garden" I explain and Olivia puts a hand on her chest and looks at me with fake adoration on her face.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" she teases and I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Shut up"

Olivia gets up off the floor and stretches, I can't help but look at the strip of skin that is exposed from the rising off the top and I grin a little. I hear her clearing her throat and I look up to her face to see her smirking.

"Eyes up here" She jokes with a wink "I'm going to go get changed, do you mind if I use a toothbrush?" She asks and I shake my head. My pop always has spare ones just in case someone stays around, also he's very funny when it comes to dental hygiene so he brushes his teeth like 4 times a day and changes his toothbrush every 2 weeks.

"No of course not, there's a spare one in the cabinet. If you need anything just take it" I smile at her and she smiles at me before walking to me and patting my cheek before walking past me and up the stairs. I look down and smile bashfully, letting out a soft chuckle. I don't really know this woman but I can see me and her being good friends. Pulling out my phone, I click onto messages and type a reply to Martin.

**10:53- To Marty: Hey Martin, Yeah I'll be round in about half an hour. I'm sorry if I'm late, I kind of slept in. See you soon.**

After I sent the message I go upstairs to see that Olivia is already dressed but not in the clothes that she was in last night. She's wearing a pair of my jean shorts, which really highlight her legs, and a black t-shirt that has the words 'Ramones' in the middle of it. I grin and look at her from the doorframe and let my eyes wander down to her silky legs then back up.

"You know that's one of my favourite tops" I grin as she turns around and looks down at herself before throwing some funny poses. I laugh and walk past her to my closet, where I check for something to wear. It's weird how I haven't even known Olivia for a day and I feel like I can talk to her about anything. It's nice, I guess to know that I can confide in someone else besides my… Well I don't really tell my pop everything, I have no one to tell. Although, I feel like I can tell Olivia and that brings a smile to my face.

"I'll be in the bathroom using your make up and probably your toothbrush" she grins at me with a wink and I wave her off. Deciding on a grey tee with the words 'Army' printed on it, the same one I used in PT, some light denim skinny jeans with holes in them and my timberland boots. Nothing special. Slipping on a plain black pull over hoodie I walk into the bathroom to see Olivia spitting toothpaste out of her mouth into the sink. I have to be over to the Lopez's in 20 minutes, so I go over to fetch my toothbrush and Start brushing my teeth next to her. The sink is not meant for two people at the same time so I'm sort of squished next to Olivia trying to get the falling bits of toothpaste in the sink and not on my clothes. Olivia laughs as she bumps her hip against mine making me jolt a little, but I look to her with a playful glare.

"I n-ed tu sp-t" I jumble and she frowns at me clearly not understanding what I said. I take the toothbrush out of my mouth a lean against the sink, look at Olivia who is taking up all the space and grinning, with white foam all around her mouth. We play fight for possession of the sink and I need to spit soon because the toothpaste is actually burning the inside of my mouth. My eyes water a little and I lean down to spit in the sink. As I'm about to come up, Olivia didn't realise and she spits, thinking that there was enough room. My eyes widen when I feel wet foam on my cheek and I shoot up. I look to Olivia who's trying to stifle her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand but I can tell she's laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaim as I wipe Olivia's minty spit off my face with water and then look up to her to see that she is laughing her head off. The toothbrush in her hand has made her fingers coated with white foam as it's ran down, but all she's doing is laughing. I hint a smile and shake my head.

"This isn't funny" I try to say with a straight face but I fail miserably. I start to laugh and I run my toothbrush under the tap to get rid of the excess toothpaste.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious" Olivia laughs before doing the same and wiping her mouth with one of the white fluffy towels. I shake my head with a grin and walk down stairs, Olivia following pursuit. I look at her and see that she's carrying her dress and heels in one hand and has a big smile on her face, still recovering from the bathroom incident.

"Thanks for breakfast, and the clothes" she winks and I smirk.

"The clothes that you took without my consent" I joke and she shrugs with a funny face.

"No seriously, thank you Brittany" she says genuinely as she walks to the door and I rush to her and gently grab her wrist making her turn around.

"You're not leaving before I get your number" I say with a playful smile and she narrows her eyes at me jokingly before pulling out her phone and passing it to me. I understand and take out my phone doing the same. I type in my number and grin at the name that I have given myself. 'Beautiful Blonde whose clothes I stole'. I pass her phone back and she passes mine with the same grin that I'm wearing telling me that she probably put something really funny or stupid as her name. I'll make a note to check that later. I look up at her and into her soft green eyes.

"Do you need a ride? To wherever you're going" I ask with a smile and she looks down before looking back up with a smile.

"My sister's coming to pick me up but thank you for the offer" She politely declines as she steps outside my house. I shut the door and walk to my car with her. As I stand at the driver's door I grin at her.

"Remember, I still have to show you around Lima" I say reminding her that I want to see her again. I hope she does too. She throws me a smile before playfully saluting.

"I'll take you up on that" She winks before walking away and I watch with a smile as her hips sway. I get into my car when Olivia is out of sight and sigh a little. I really like her, she's so awesome.

Driving over to the Lopez's I wonder what the atmosphere between me and Santana will be like. Probably the same as usual, slight tension and awkwardness, she might not even be there. She could be at… Pucks, fucking him! I grip the steering wheel tighter as I think about Puck running his massive rough hands over Santana's slender, smooth body. Him planting sloppy wet kisses up her delicate neck. Augh! To be honest I hope Santana isn't there, that way I know I won't say anything to her about last night, about how she didn't defend herself when Puck started saying crude things about her. What a fucking dick head! I hope she's not there because I don't know if I'd be able to control myself.

I arrive and park outside the Lopez manner, next to a 2014 Mercedes Benz E-Class. Shit, Mrs Lopez Is home. That just makes my day fucking better! Hesitantly walking up to the front door, I rub my sweaty palms on my jeans before wiggling my finger and then knocking on the door. I only have to wait a couple of seconds before the door is being ripped open and I am met with… Santana. She doesn't look too happy this S'morning. Her hair is tangled and sort of all over the place, she has bags big enough to carry my groceries in under her eyes and her whole aura screams hungover/a lil pissed. She looks in my eyes and I see them soften a little but for some reason they seem to harden and she swings the door open, gesturing me in.

"Papa's in the living room" she husks out and I swallow, even though I'm angry at her that sounded so hot. Usually, your voice sounds so horrible and hoarse but Santana, Santana sounds like she wants to seduce you. I send her a little nod and a small smile as I step in and brush past her, yes brush as in our fucking bodies touch. She doesn't say anything to me though, she just shuts the door and winces at the loud noise it makes. Yep, definitely hungover. I walk into the Living room to see Martin sitting next to his wife who is typing on her Mac book. He is writing out what seems to be some measurements and doing drawings of the garden and where everything is going to go. He looks up at me and a big smile graces his face. I smile as he stands up and engulfs me in a big warm hug. I hug him back even though I'm not really used to this much affection, I think I'm getting used to it. As he pulls away I see that Maria has stopped what she's doing on her expensive laptop to look at me. The way she's looking at me over the rims of her glasses makes me swallow.

"Good morning Mrs Lopez" I say with a tiny polite smile and she glares a little before resuming to what she was doing on her laptop. Ouch. I look to Martin and he gives me an apologetic smile before looking at his wife.

"Me and Brittany are going to get to work now dear" he says and Maria nods as she types away. Me and Martin walk into the kitchen and Martin sighs as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry about that, she's not exactly a… Morning person" he says and I nod understandingly. Before I can stop it, it comes out.

"Like Santana" I smile but then the smile is wiped off my face as I see martin look at me with a funny look but he brushes it off and laughs.

"Exactly. Do you want a drink before we start?" he asks and I politely decline. From there we go into the garden and start to work. Martin puts his hands on his hips and looks to me. "Okay so I think we should start on the decking first." I nod and wait for him to explain what I have to do. "We need to dig up the area and smooth out the soil, making sure there's no grass or weeds so we can then start to layer it" he explains and I nod. I look at the area he's talking about and it is a very large proportion of the garden to the right of it. Maria wants a large square for the bay seat to go on as well as a coffee table. Slipping on some yellow garden gloves, I grab some grass removal spray and a shovel and get to work. As I spray the grass and dig it up, throwing in a barrel I hear Martin speak to me.

"How are you doing?" he asks genuinely with a warm smile and I frown a little.

"I'm… Good" I say hesitantly not knowing why he's looking at me like that. He sighs a little and comes a little closer to me.

"I mean, have you have had any more… Episodes?" he asks and I realise what he's asking. I shake my head with a small smile, finding it nice that he actually cares to ask.

"No, not yet." I say as I drive my shovel into the grass and dig it up, revealing soil. He nods with a smile and we get back to work.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to me about it you can" he reassures me and I nod at him with a thankful smile.

"I read online that reliving some of the experiences again helps, or like talking about it" he says softly and I look at him with a frown.

"Reliving the experiences?" I ask confused, how can I relive a Child being blown up and having to stay in my blood stained ACU's? Or carrying my limbless friend to a safe place to try and save his life?

"Like doing things that remind you of it. For example going to gun shows or playing certain games" he suggests and I shrug, not really liking the idea. He seems to understand because he just smiles at me before carrying on with the work.

A couple hours later we just finish decking about a quarter of the area. The grey soft wood looks good, but there's still so much to do! Martin asks if I want a break and I say no, I really want to finish something that I've started. He smiles at me as I look determined to finish and I grab a plank of wood and go back to the squared area. I lay the plank of wood down side ways, picking up a stainless steel nail and putting it in place where I want to screw it down. Grabbing the drill, I exhale as I focus on doing this correct and I place the tip on top of the nail and press my finger on the trigger. I swallow at the noise it makes, it's so loud. The nail starts to go down into the wood and I watch as it spins and then it's secure into the wood. I smile at my handiwork, thank god the wood didn't split.

Doing that for 45 minutes more, the wood is finally down. Now all that is needed is to vanish it to stop it from being damaged. I grab the varnish brush and the tub of wood varnish and I'm about to walk over to the decking but Martin stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We can do that later, or tomorrow. Take a break, we've done a lot" he smiles at me and I shake my head. You can't just take a break on the battlefield, of you have a duty to do you follow it and you don't complain. A break can wait, I need to get this finished. I shake my head and look at him with a hard expression.

"You gave me an order, I need to do it" I say professionally with a rigid posture, forgetting where I am momentarily. Martin looks at me with a hint of confusion, but of course a warming smile.

"Brittany, take a break." He says looking at me with a pointed look and I'm about to say something but he cuts me off.

"That's an order" he sternly commands and I nod tightly at him, actually liking the way that he talked. It reminds me of the SMA or any of the commanders at the bases. Pivoting on the balls of my feet, I head back inside. Where do I go now? I hesitantly walk into the living room to see that Maria has gone, oh thank lord. I walk over to the couch and take a seat, semi sinking into the back. I hum with a comfortable smile and let out a sigh. As I'm resting I don't hear Santana walk in and I open my eyes when I feel the couch slump beside me. I shoot up and look at a startled Santana. I clear my throat a little, feeling embarrassed and I send her a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I apologise and she smiles at me.

"You didn't"

Well. So do I talk to her about her douchebag of a boyfriend? Or how much I think she's changed for the worst? Or how good Olivia is at kissing? Ouch no that's mean. *mentally slaps myself* I look at her and I'm about to say something until my phone goes off in my pocket. It's just a little notification ringtone, noting me that I've got a message. Probably pop telling me that he's working all day today and tomorrow. That doesn't surprise me. I shut my mouth and see Santana sigh in… Disappointment? Or relief, I'm not sure. I pull out my iPhone and a large grin appears on my phone. I've received a text from somebody called '**Sexy girl who spat on my face**.

**15:34- From Sexy girl who spat on my face: Hey Beautiful Blonde who's clothes I stole ;) very unique caller I.D haha. I just wanted to you to find out what I called myself on your phone just in case you didn't know who it was ;).**

Like I could forget, she spat toothpaste on my face. Just that text has brought a massive smile to my face. I smirk a little and decide to be a little cheeky, what's the worst that could happen? It's over text.

**15:37- To Sexy girl who spat on my face: Hmm, how could I not know who it is? Haha. I was going to text you anyway, I wanted you to see my caller i.d first, and you might have more than one Beautiful Blonde whose clothes you stole ;) And… I wanted to text you to see if you'd like to go out sometime. **

That sounds alright, not to corny or shitty. I hear a little irritated sigh and I turn my head completely forgetting that Santana is sitting next to me. Shit, that's kind of shitty on my part. I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Santana whilst bouncing my leg up and down a little.

"How are you feeling this S'morning? Not too hungover?" I attempt to joke, but Santana just shrugs at me. I hiss silently and look to the side, I'm kind of getting the vibe that she doesn't want to talk to me.

"I should be asking you that question" she looks at me and I raise an eyebrow, I wasn't that drunk. Hmm, okay maybe I was. I laugh awkwardly and itch my head a little.

"I'm all good, surprisingly although I had a major hangover earlier" I say, making conversation with her and she nods at me and mumbles something.

"I bet that girl took care of you" she mumbles with a scoff and I hardly hear it, although I do hear something. I squint a little.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" she dismisses me and I raise an eyebrow, wanting to know what she muttered and why she muttered.

"No what'd you say?" I ask and she rolls her eyes looking like she's getting irritated, what's she irritated for? I'm the one who should be irritated, I'm sitting next to my ex who I loved who has had sex with my arch nemesis.

"Who was the girl you were with last night?" she asks avoiding the question but it sort of throws me off a little. I completely forget about her mumbling and play it cool.

"Just a friend" I say shortly and she scoffs a little with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that before" she says and looks around the room avoiding my eyes. I frown, um what?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask feeling a little offended. Olivia is just a friend, a friend who I kissed and I'm quite attracted to. But Santana doesn't know this so!

"She is not just a friend!" she exclaims and I'm a little surprised at how She's acting right now, she sounds a little jealous. Oh my god, I think she's jealous.

"And why would you say that?" I ask calmly, I'm not going to lose my cool, especially at Santana. That would not be good, I'd happily lose it at Puck though. That'd be quite enjoyable, thinking of smashing puck's face brings a smile to my face and Santana frowns a little at me.

"I don't recall friends Grinding on each other like there's no tomorrow. Oh and shoving your tongue down her throat, yeah just friends." She states sarcastically and I actually can't believe what she's saying. It has nothing to do with her, she's with fucking puck!

"That's a bit hypocritical" I say with a little scoff before I could take it back and she glares at me with an explain look.

"The hell am I?!" she spits and I shake my head a little, feeling a little angry. I scan the room a little before leaning in closer to her which makes her breath hitch.

"What about us? We used do that all the time in our junior year." I state lowering my voice a little so her parents don't hear it, I'm mean but that not mean to out someone. I still have a little bite to my voice which makes Santana shake her head and look at me with a look.

"You know that was different" she says her voice in an octave lower than usual. I raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"Was it?" I ask not really wanting an answer, it wasn't any different.

"Are you serious asking me this?" she scoffs and I shrug nonchalantly. She shakes her head a little and I wait for her answer,

"There was feelings when we were involved" she scoffs and I know I can't deny that, there was but she clearly didn't love me enough to come out of the closet and become my girlfriend. That was in the past, I'm not even sure why I'm dwelling on it. Santana looks at me and see's that I've spaced out a little and she waves her hand in front of my eyes.

"Brittany?"

"Huh? Yeah… Sorry"

After that it's silent between us and I don't want the conversation to be over, I want her to know that I'm not okay with her dating Puck, that I am attracted to Olivia and that she hurt me!

"You don't even know Olivia" I say and she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, a defence mechanism. She always used to do this when she didn't like hearing what she didn't want to hear or when she was guilty.

"And? Neither do you" she retorts and I frown, how does she know?

"How do you know? I could have known her from somewhere else" I say with a frown, obviously I don't but she shouldn't just assume. She looks at me with raised eyebrows with a 'really' face and I shrug nodding at her.

"Okay Okay. So I don't really know her but she's cool" I say with a smile and she raises one eyebrow like she's thinking loads and loads of things. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something but she shuts it and leans back in the couch. Silence engulfs again and I sigh a little, not really knowing what to do with myself. My phone vibrates again and out of the corner of my eye I see Santana's gaze burn into my jean pocket. Okayy. I'm just wondering if we're at a stage that I can ask her why the hell she is with puck. And not a girl or just someone else.

"So… You and Puck?" I say trying not to sound like I'm pissed and I watch her look down at her fingers and shrug a little.

"He treats me right" she mumbles and my eyes widen, what the fuck? Is she having a laugh? I laugh, yes I actually laugh and Santana looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you serious? That dick wouldn't know how to treat an ice cream, let alone you" I say through an amused face and Santana glares at me like she's offended. Yeah right.

"Don't speak about him like that!" she growls and I shake my head at her, is she seriously sticking up for him.

"Um, where you there yesterday? When he was talking about making you cum! Cause that's showing you respect" I say sarcastically and she ducks her head blushing a little but then she looks up at me with a deadly glare and I hold her gaze.

"Shut up!" she spits and I seriously can't believe her right now. I am baffled as I look at her and I nod a couple of times before pursing my lips.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask with a disappointed look. "You're not only with puck, but you let him talk about you like you're a piece of meat"

"You've been here what a week and you think you already know everything. Guess what you don't!" she growls and I shrug casually, trying to act like I don't care because I feel like I'm going to explode. I knew that puck would be brought up but I wouldn't have thought she of all people would have took that cock's side!

"Yeah and I already know that he doesn't treat you right" I growl and she looks at me, her chest is heaving and I realise that we've actually been shouting. Thankfully Maria or Martin haven't come in yet, I couldn't deal with that. She swallows as she looks into my dark blue eyes and she lets out a hard sigh.

"Like I said. You don't know anything" she finishes before standing up and giving me a glance before walking away. I let my head fall back on the head of the couch and groan into my hands. What the fuck was that? Why is Santana being such a bitch? Who even is she?

Its puck, he's corrupted her, His dick probably messed up her brain. If she wants to stick by him fine so be it, doesn't mean I won't drop that mother fucker. I grin to myself, maybe that's what needs to happen. I need to beat some sense into him, or just beat the shit out of him. Or is that just me? I think I want that to happen. I just want to hurt him, I want to hurt him for talking about Santana like she's a piece of meat, I want to hurt him for taking her away from me and I want to hurt him to set an example.

I, Brittany Pierce, is no one to be messed with.

I'm feeling too kind. Okay guys, how'd you like this chapter? The reviews for the last chapter were unbelievable, and like a shit load of them were positive so thank you. I'm glad you all took a liking to Olivia, she's pretty rad. I've decided to make her a main character in the story, I'm not sure where she stands with Brittany. You know whether they are going to stay friends, have sex and date, or be friends with benefits. I'm open to suggestions, even though a lot of you said they should hook up. do you still want them to? Naughty ;) Santana's being a bitch, but that's what she does best. Brittany is bringing back the old Santana. Next chapter I'm thinking maybe Brittany and Olivia on a date? Fight with Puck? Suggestions my lovely followers.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Santana's POV

What is life anymore? I'm not even sure if I want to exist on this planet with the way that things are turning out for me. See, many people wouldn't say that, I left high school with good grades and I studied law for 2 and a half years, therefore getting my degree and becoming a qualified lawyer. I wouldn't call myself the best, I mean I work in Lima Ohio. It's not exactly luxurious, but at least I have a job. It's not like I couldn't leave, it's just that I never came around to it. There's too many memories here, Good and Bad… Mostly bad though. You know what I'm talking about, or preferably who. The one and only Brittany Pierce.

Brittany Pierce, whenever I hear that name my heart jumps hurdles and I shiver. It's weird how she still has that effect on me. Brittany was my girlfriend in our junior year, secret girlfriend that is. I couldn't come out of the closet back then, I would have been eaten alive. You don't know what it's like, being the head cheerleader and bitch of the school. It was a tough maintenance that I had to uphold and I couldn't let anything step in the way of that, including my best friend/girlfriend. I was so stupid back then, I realise now, you know when I have nothing, that none of that mattered. Brittany was my best friend, she was the funniest, most gorgeous person I have ever met in my life. I say was because what is there now? She was everything that I wanted to be, she was just so care free, confident and something I was always so jealous of. She didn't care what people thought about her. That's why she was so open when wanting to be my girlfriend. In a small town like this news spreads fast and I couldn't deal with all the taunts, disgusted looks and especially with my parents. I couldn't deal with that, you understand right?

In all of the relationships that I'd been in back then, me and Brittany was the best one. Being the head cheerleader you sort of had a relationship for sleeping around with all the hot jocks and all that, I can't deny that I didn't. With me and Brittany it felt so real, I was happy. Really happy. She treat me well, she always used to wait for me outside my lesson and walk me to my other lesson as well as carrying my books, she'd compliment me every time she'd see me. Oh god, she used to run her hands through my hair and all over my body, I loved that! If anyone ever asked I could always brush it off with the excuse that we were best friends, we were. We were more than that, but I ruined that. Brittany was always there for me, she never let me down. And there was me. I tried so hard to be the best secretive girlfriend I could be, I did love Brittany, I was just too focused on being popular and I didn't care who I hurt.

The break up was messy, like real messy. It was hands down the hardest and most heart breaking thing that I'd ever have to do or see. Me breaking not only my girlfriend's heart, but my losing my best friend.

**_17:55- To Brittany x- Britt, can you come over? xx_**

_I wring my sweaty hands together as I wait for Brittany. My right leg is bouncing up and down, I can't keep still. I'm nervous I don't know how she's going to take it, I mean if your girlfriend was breaking up with you for no reason how would you take it? I asked Brittany to come round, I probably didn't even need to she likes to surprise me a lot with a bunch of movies and munchies in her hands on an afternoon like this. School's hard and she knows that it makes me tired and aggie so she does everything in her will power to make me 'smile'. She never fails to do so._

_The doorbell rings and my head whips to the door, she's here. I hesitantly get up of the couch and slowly walk over to the barrier that is protecting my girlfriend and I open up the door to see Brittany's big warm beautiful smile. I swallow as I look at her bright blue eyes and how they run over my cheerio's outfit. They darken a little but I can see a small frown etched upon her forehead, I never snuggle with her whilst I'm in my sweaty cheerio's uniform that I have to wear all day. She knows that we ain't snuggling today. The smile hasn't left her face and I let her in, not greeting her with the usual little peck. I just walk over to the couch re thinking what I'm going to tell her, how I'm going to tell her. I hear the door shut and she follows me in._

_"__San…" she looks at me as I sit on the couch and sigh deeply. She sits next to me and looks at me as she places a warm hand on my thigh. Nothing is sexual about it, it's a gentle and reassuring gesture and it makes me look down to the pale hand. I let a small smile grave my lips at the colour contrast of the white and tanned. I then look back up to her soft beautiful face that has a small cute smile playing at her lips. _

_"__Are you okay San?" she asks with a worried look on her face as she looks into my eyes. I look into the baby blues that I have learned to love and I swallow, already feeling a lump form in my throat at the thought of those blues looking at me with hatred, anger and disappointment. I don't realise it but my bottom lip starts to tremble and Brittany leans forward and cups my cheek. _

_"__Hey… Hey what's wrong?" she coos gently and I shake my head, I can't have her touching me right now. It's going to make this situation worse and even harder to do. I move my head to the side so her hand falls off my cheek but that doesn't stop her, why would it? She moves even closer to me so her jean clad thigh is brushing against mine and she gently grabs my chin moving my head back around to hers. I look into those eyes and see that there is no worry in them, I literally have no words. _

_"__Santana, tell me what's wrong?" she asks and I whimper a little at the sound of my name coming out of her mouth, it sounds so loving and kind, nothing like me. Before I know it tears start to run down my face and my shoulder start to shake. Brittany wastes no time and she scoops me up in her arms, wrapping her arms around my back and securing my head into the crook of her neck. I sob uncontrollably and she rubs my back and rests her chin on my head._

_"__Shh, I'm here" she coos over and over trying to calm me down, but it's just making me worse. All I can think about is the pain that I'm going to cause her. I feel her hand gently stroke my soft brown hair and she whispers into my ear as I sob into her neck._

_ "__It's okay, I'm here. I've got you" _

_You won't be after I tell you this I think over and over. About 10 minutes later my crying subdues and Brittany soothingly strokes my hair no doubt waiting for an explanation as to why her girlfriend just balled her eyes out. I slowly retract my face from Brittany's warm and now damp with my tears neck and look into her worried and sad eyes. I sniff and her hand goes up to my face to wipe away the tear tracks. I can tell she want to ask what is wrong but I know she's waiting for me to tell her. I swallow trying to get rid of the scratchy feeling in the back of my throat, and the dryness out of my mouth._

_"__Britt…" I croak out, my voice hoarse with sadness and a little croaky. I can't seem to form any other words and Brittany looks into my eyes._

_"__Did someone hurt you?" She asks and I swallow when I see the anger in the blonde's eyes. I look down a little and Brittany exhales shakily. "Santana, did somebody hurt you? Because if they did I…" she growls and I cut her off._

_"__No. Nobody hurt me" I choke out and Brittany frowns a little in confusion._

_"__Then what's wrong?" She asks hesitantly, looking at me. "Talk to me baby"_

_This is where I tell her, this is where I lose my best friend and the best girlfriend ever. I look down at my fingers before looking up at Brittany and swallowing._

_"__It's us" I mumble and Brittany frowns, clearly confused. _

_"__What do you mean?" she asks and she grabs my hand, making my eyes snap shut trying to keep the tears at bay. Just the feel of her skin against mine sets my skin alight. I Inhale deeply as I open my eyes and remove my hand from Brittany's, feeling like shit when I see her face contort in a little bit of sadness and hurt. She looks at me intently, she's waiting for answers._

_"__Me and you…" I croak out already feeling the familiar lump at the back of my throat form, making it harder for me to get these next words out. "I can't do this" _

_Brittany sits there stunned for a second, looking at me like she didn't understand a word I just said. Then, like a click of the fingers a bunch of emotions flash past her face and eyes, her eyes are no longer a vibrant blue they look dull._

_"__What?" she swallows and I shake my head a little, I know it's for the best. I know it is. _

_"__This!" I say gesturing between us suddenly feeling angry with myself, how could I do this to Brittany? "It's not fucking working!" I hiss and Brittany's eyes start to fill with tears but I can tell she's trying to hold them back. _

_"__W-W…" she stutters shaking her head. "Why? We were fine!" she states frowning and I sniff as I see her blue eyes glisten with tears. _

_"__No we're not Brittany! You just don't realise it" I spit, I'm hurting her and I know it and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Suddenly, Brittany jumps up and turns her back to me, putting her hands on her head. I look to the side feeling like a piece of shit and I sniff. Brittany spins around and stares at me with a harsh look._

_"__Where did this come from?" She demands with a hurt voice and I let out a breathless laugh. I know it's going to get out of hand._

_"__Look around Brittany! This isn't real, we are not real! We are hardly a real couple" I spit angrily and I notice that stung Brittany because she shakes her head like she's trying to shake it off. If I convince myself, then I can convince Brittany. _

_"__It would just save us the heartbreak and all of that later on if we break it off now" I state nonchalantly, but inside I'm hurting just as much as Brittany. Brittany's whole posture faults and I see her shoulders slump and her head drop, she's breaking. The silence is unbearable and I don't know what to say._

_"__It wouldn't have worked anyway" I say hesitantly trying to reassure her and myself but that just spurs something in her. Brittany's head whips up and Anger is evident on her features, any trace of sadness is either gone or very well hidden behind the mask of anger that she's wearing. _

_"__NO! This is you!" she spits out and points at me with a threatening finger, I raise an eyebrow not really getting what she's saying. _

_"__What are you talking about?"]_

_She lets out a laugh, an actual laugh and I frown at her behaviour._

_"__You. You are so scared of what people will think about you, scared that you won't be on the fucking top that you are breaking up a relationship. A loving relationship" she says and I can hear the tint of hurt in her voice. I look down at my hands and I hear her let out a choked sob._

_"__I.i thought I mean more to you" she chokes brokenly and I look up into her eyes and see unshed tears pooling, I swallow and can feel my own tears coming back._

_"__This is for the best" I lie and Brittany rubs her face and her shoulders start to shake. All I want to do is get up and give her a big hug. She removes her hands away from her face and I see tears roll down her cheeks. She locks eyes with me and my heart breaks._

_"__F-for y-you maybe" she struggles "I... I love you!" she shouts and more tears pool violently out of her eyes as she squeezes her eyes shut hard. I sniff and clench my fist, willing myself not to cry. I caused this, I caused her pain, and I don't get to cry._

_"__B-Britt…" I say shakily and she looks at me with a hard but broken expression._

_"__A-Am I not enough for you?" she questions me and herself making my eyes widen slightly. How could she think that? She is everything and more. She seems to crumple because her arms go around her waist to comfort herself and I stand up._

_ "__Is this what you want?" she asks fighting back tears and looks at me as she straightens her back. Her guard is building up, there's nothing I can do. I look down and nod slightly._

_"__Well-"she clears her throat probably trying to get rid of the lump at the back "I'm sorry that I'm not enough for you, I guess you deserve someone who can give you everything." she sniffs and I can tell that this is eating her alive. I whimper when I see her face turn hard and stoic as she looks at me, wiping away stray tears. "I… Goodbye Santana" she says and she walks to the front door. I jump up and run to her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around wearing a sad frown._

_"__We… we can get over this?" I stutter, I can't lose Britt as a best friend. She shakes her head a little and looks into my eyes, I look into the heartbroken blue eyes and I swallow down the nth lump I've had today. _

_"__You think it's just going to be fine?" she chokes out in an ironic laugh, and I wince at the tone of her voice. "That I can get over it?!" she spits and laughs shaking her head and rubs her face before looking at me. _

_"__W...We can still be friends" I try to reason but get cut off with Brittany laughing like she doesn't even care, her voice void with no emotion. I'm panicking, it was torture breaking off with her, but it had to be done, with me coming up in my senior year I need a boyfriend. But I need my best friend, the one who's been there for me through everything. _

_"__You can find a new one" she spits out but her eyes are telling me that she doesn't want this, she's hurt. I shake my head and step forward to her and she doesn't move she just watches me. I place my hand on her arm and she jolts away. _

_"__Britt… Don't do this, I can't lose you" I start to whimper and I think for a second that she is going to wrap me up in those warm, muscular but feminine arms of hers, but she doesn't. She just looks at me with a sad but hard expression._

_"__Goodbye Santana" she half-heartedly whispers and opens my door and walks out. Little did I know that she was walking out of my life forever. 5 seconds later I can't control myself and I burst out in tears, falling to my knees and putting my head into my hands._

_What have I just done?_

That was the day that I broke Brittany's heart and nothing was ever the same after. Me and Brittany never did stay friends after that, she distanced herself from me in school by moving to sit next to someone else and sitting with the glee dorks at lunch instead of me and the cheerleaders. She was on the football team so she was entitled to, even if she wasn't she was my best friend and I would have made it happened. She didn't come around my house for movie nights, or sleepovers, it all just stopped. I was hurting but I was getting on with school. I got promoted to head cheerleader, beating Quinn from the spot making me the popular girl in school. I got a lot of attention from boys, some that didn't deserve the time of day and some that were hot and popular. Through all of that I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. I noticed after a couple of weeks she started ditching lessons and stopped hanging around with the gleeks or cheerleaders and jocks, She started hanging around with the low life scum that went to our school. By low life scum I mean the group of girls and guys who done drugs and alcohol every single day down the bleachers, beat up jocks and just didn't give a shit. It killed me to think that Brittany, my best friend and ex-girlfriend was hanging around with those and doing drugs. They were not feared of the cheerleaders or jocks, people were afraid of them.

Brittany dropped out of glee, she got kicked off the football team for turning up high and almost beating one of the jocks to death and skived every lesson she had. I caused her to become like that, it was my fault that she was obviously addicted to drugs and alcohol. It wasn't long before word got around about Brittany and I dealt with a shit load of comments from cheerleaders, jocks hell even teachers. We were joined at the hips and she wasn't there no more, it was my fault. I think through our whole senior year we had one conversation, but it wasn't exactly what I expected it to be.

_I roll my eyes as I walk out of the classroom, I've just been kept behind 10 minutes after the bell because I told Man Hands that she is a midget and she crawl back into her hole. How ridiculous is that?! Quinn didn't even fucking wait for me so it means that I'm going to have to walk home. Sighing angrily, I storm out of the front doors and shiver a little as the wind brushes against my bare skin. Sometimes I wish coach Sylvester would let me wear sweatpants, or just something to cover my legs with. Tucking my hands in my cheerio's jacket pocket I round the corner and feel something hard bump into me. I frown angrily and get ready to verbally abuse whoever dares to touch me. I look up with a threatening glare and then it suddenly disappears as I look at the person standing in front of me. Brittany Pierce. This is the first time in many months, maybe even a year, since I've been in a close distance with her, it's overwhelming. I look into her blue eyes and refrain from frowning when I see that her pupils are diluted to the size of an M&amp;M and they're bloodshot to hell. The smell radiating from her clothes and her breath is an indication that she's just come from the bleachers, probably smoked a joint, or three. I scoff internally and shrink a little when I see she has fixed hard glare on me. _

_"__Um… Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" I lamely apologise and frown when I hear her scoff at me._

_"__Did you seriously just apologise? Ha, that's classic." She slurs with a smirk and I narrow my eyes at her. I'm known around school for having a reputation, sort of like Brittany. I'm not to be messed with, if someone even looks at me the wrong way they move to a new school or beg for my forgiveness. So why the hell am I apologising to Brittany?_

_"__Whatever" I roll my eyes and find myself looking at Brittany's appearance. One thing that hasn't change is the way that she can pull of any outfit and look god damn sexy. I scan my eyes down her body and look at her outfit. She's wearing a black leather jacket that is emitting the smell of Weed, smoke and god knows what else. A black vest top, some blue ripped skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. I hear her clear her throat and it sounds like she's about to spit on the floor, but she's actually trying to get my attention. I look up at her pale face where there is an uninterested look painted on it and blink a couple of times._

_"__What?" I ask, not hearing what she said. She rolls her eyes clearly irritated and looks at me with a little glare._

_"__Move" she spits and I furrow my eyebrows and narrow my eyes. Uh no way does anybody speak to me like that._

_"__Excuse me?" I exclaim and I see her raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me with a smug look._

_"__What are you deaf or something? I said move!" she repeats with a little more firmness and her gaze is threatening making me swallow but I still hold my ground._

_"__Number 1, don't fucking speak to me like that!-"I spit angrily and clench my fists when I see her smirk "And Two, walk a fucking round me" I exclaim and she laughs, but menacingly._

_"__You think just cause you're head cheerleader you can boss everyone around huh?" she angrily teases and I shrug with an annoying smile on my face. Yeah pretty much. _

_"__Are all the drugs you taking going to your head or something?" I question with a fixed glare and Brittany returns it. Something inside me swirls when I see the way she's looking at me, it's like she resents me, I can't really blame her. _

_"__Fuck off" she states before taking out a cigarette and feeling around her pockets for a light. She doesn't seem to be successful because she looks at me. "You got a light?" she asks and I raise an eyebrow at her. Really._

_"__Like I smoke, those kill" I point to the cancer stick in her finger and she shrugs and pops it in her mouth, finding a lighter in her back pocket. She raises it to the end of her fag and lights it, puffing away and blowing some smoke in my face. I cough and wave my hands about to get rid of it. _

_"__What the fuck?" I shout. I don't want to smell of that stuff, no doubt my parents would think that I have a death wish or something. She just smirks and I shake a little, that smirk is getting very annoying. Before I can say anything I hear a male voice shout at me from a far._

_"__Santana…" He shouts and starts to jog over to me and Brittany from the field. As he gets closer I can make out his hair, and realise that it's puck. Shit, Brittany's worst enemy. No lie, literally them amount of fights that Coach Bieste or Mr Shuster has had to break up or avoid is ridiculous. I don't think Brittany realises because she's staring into space as she smokes away on the cigarette in her mouth. It's weird to see my ex best friend like this. Puck gets closer and he frowns as he sees Brittany and smiles at me._

_"__What do you want puck?" I ask, I can't be asked with him hitting on me today. I'm tired and all I want to do is go home. Brittany notices now because she looks at Puck with a patronising smirk as she sucks on the cigarette earning a glare out of him._

_"__I just came to see if you were okay. You shouldn't be around Scum like this!" he jabs at Brittany and I watch her glare at him and exhale and cloud of smoke. _

_"__I'm fine!" I exclaim and he looks at me then back to Brittany who's throwing her fag onto the concrete and stopping on it. She looks at him with a smirk._

_"__Ah Puckerman! Could you back up a bit? Your breath smells so bad, probably all the dick you've been sucking" she grins teasingly and Puck growls clenching his fists. I cannot deal with this right now. As I'm about to intervene Brittany yawns like she's uninterested and clucks her tongue, flickering her gaze from Puck to me. _

_"__Well as fun as this was, I gots somewhere to be" she states and salutes us with a smirk before pushing her way through us, making sure to bump Puck with her shoulder… Hard. He scoffs and watches her leave, then he turns to me. I roll my eyes and start to walk away from him but he runs up to me._

_"__Wait Santana. Would you like a ride? It's about to rain" he offers and I look at him, I roll my eyes and debate my options. I don't want to get soaking wet but I don't want to put up with Puck's disgusting comments. But then again I only live like 10 minutes away._

_Sighing I roll my eyes._

_"__Fine! But hurry up"_

After that me and Brittany never spoke again, except grunts when we'd see each other. Senior year passed and I was in college, I didn't hear from anyone from McKinley, only Facebook statuses. I was still in Lima and everyone had gone. Except Puck. Puck saw me in the mall and we started chatting, his pool cleaning business was going bankrupt so he decided to go into another profession. Bar tending. To spare you all the details, me and him hooked up and we just kept hooking up until he stayed over one night and I woke up the next morning to see him chatting away with my mami. After that he asked me to be his girlfriend and couldn't say no. I wasn't seeing anyone else, he'd already met my parents and I knew him so… I said yes.

To this day me and Puck are still together although he is being a massive dick. He was never one of those guys to treat their girlfriends with surprises like a homemade dinner, or a gift. No, he just sat and drank beer. He still does and it gets under my skin sometimes. I had dreams, I had dreams to get out of Lima and go somewhere big or just somewhere else but I never made it. I was so familiar with Lima, my parents here and Puck with his bar, me with my job that I decided to just stay here. So when Brittany showed up can you imagine how I felt?

The Army. Brittany and the Army, I never saw that coming. It ignites something in me though, I think its pride. I'm glad she didn't turn out to be one of those druggies that are homeless and have two teeth on the verge of death. She made something of herself and her life, she joined the army. Her looks, she looks the same but her personality is completely different. She's grown and matured, she's not the same person she was in our senior year. I actually held a conversation with her, on two occasions.

Olivia. Who the fuck is she? And where the hell did she come from? I wouldn't say I'm jealous, it's just when I saw her and Brittany grinding all hot and heavy up in Puck's bar it surprised me, like really surprised me. It shouldn't have I mean I obviously know that Brittany is going to be with other people, hell it's been 4 years. Besides I'm with Puck… I think it's hard to see her, she's everywhere I turn. The grocery store, the barbeque, My HOUSE! It's just very… overwhelming to see her, to even be next to her.

I sigh as I Iie on the couch, thinking about what I should do. I don't live with puck in his bar, it's not that he hasn't asked because he has but I turned him down. Moving in is too intimate for my liking, it's like a really big step in the relationship and I don't want to commit to that. It annoys me, Puck is probably sat itching his stomach as he drinks a beer in front of the television in his living room on top of the bar. In real relationships you're meant to cuddle, text cute things to each other, surprise each other with gifts, have frequent romantic sex and go out for dates. Me and puck skipped all that, we had the sex and that's it. Not really a loving relationship or whatever but it's something and I'm happy with it I guess.

Does it make me a bad person if I said that I checked through Brittany's phone? After we had a sort of argument, she went back to help my papi to finish some bits on the garden and I was left in the living room. She left her phone on the couch and it kept vibrating and vibrating and my motive was to shut it off.

_I groan aggravated with the buzzing that is coming from Brittany's phone next to me. Is it rude to just turn off someone's phone? I look around and see if Brittany's insight or anybody for that fact before I look over to the still vibrating phone. I suck on my bottom lip and feel my fingers twitch. I bet it's that bitch from Puck's bar, I bet they are a thing. Suddenly not feeling so guilty I reach over and grab the iPhone which is secured in a blue case and hold it in my hands. I press the button and raise my eyebrows at the amount of messages that have popped up on the screen. Feeling courageous I click on the message app and read all the messages that Brittany and Olivia has exchanged._

**_15:56- From Sexy girl who spat on my face: I thought we were just friends? ;) Of course I would, where were you thinking about taking me? Don't say your house, I've already been there, nothing that special ;)_**

**_15:59- To Sexy girl who spat on my face: Obviously not haha. Considering you don't know any good places to eat I was thinking that I would show you my favourite. _**

**_16:01- From Sexy girl who spat on my face: I'm interested, when there's food involved haha. Where is this place then?_**

**_16:05- To Sexy girl who spat on my face: It's called breadstix's, it is the bomb! I'm sure you'll love it and if you don't I could always cook for you back at my place even though I can't cook._**

**_16:08- From Sexy girl who spat on my face: That's not true! My pancakes and oatmeal was lovely the S'morning. I'll be there, what time?_**

**_16:11- To Sexy girl who spat on my face: 7pm? Look hot, even though I don't doubt you won't ;) jokes, you could turn up in sweatpants if you want to and still blow everyone away._**

**_16:15- From Sexy girl who spat on my face: You little charmer ;) 7 is great meet you there Blondie ;) by the way, I won't wear sweatpants or any knickers ;)_**

_I growl a little at the messages feeling… jealousy run through my veins. No that's not right. I knew Brittany was lying, they're obviously more than fucking friends! I bet they slept together last night, ugh! That makes me sick, I don't like that woman. Breadstix is MY favourite place to eat. A small smile graces my face at the memory of Brittany running through the rain with a bag of breadstix take out secure in her arm for me. That was a great night. _

_Shaking my head I hear talking in the kitchen and quickly lock Brittany's screen to her phone and place it back on the couch looking like I haven't totally looked at her phone. That's sort of crazy girlfriend-ish isn't it? Geez I need to get out more. _

I jump up and look at the time. Half 6. I run to my phone and dial a number.

"Hey babe" comes a gruff voice and I roll my eyes, not having time to make chit chat.

"Puck, you're taking me to breadstix tonight" I order as I whiz around my voice looking for a stunning dress to wear, not for Brittany or Puck, for myself. I hear a burp from the line and cringe, that's disgusting.

"But the games on" he whines and I frown and snap.

"We're going to breadstix on a date!"

"Okay, Okay!" he surrenders and I put the phone between my ear and shoulder as I strip from my clothes. I hear some shuffling from the line on the phone.

"What time do you want picking up?" he asks in a tone that I can't read, it's definitely not enthusiastic or loving.

"7" I say flatly and he yawns.

"Okay, be there in 30." He says and I hum about to hang up. "Love you San" he says and I shut my eyes and swallow. Whenever he says 'it' I cringe, I don't know why but I feel like he doesn't mean it or I just don't want him too. I don't like the word 'love', I haven't experienced since… Brittany. Great now I'm thinking of Brittany again. I remember that I'm still on the phone to puck and I hiss a little.

"Yeah you too" I say quickly and hang up. Not dwelling on the thought I get ready in a world record time and look at myself in the mirror with a smirk. I look fucking sexy as fuck. I'm wearing a tight red dress that stops a little above mid-thigh, my hair is wild and curly like a sexy lioness and I'm wearing my black 'fuck me' high heels, the ones I know a certain blonde likes. I apply some red lipstick to highlight my lips and do the rest of my make up before I hear a knock at the door. My eyes widen and I hiss. I should have told him to wait in the car. Quickly rushing down the stairs as fast as I can go in these heels and dress I get to puck. His eyes widen when he sees me and his eyes run down my body and my other assets that look really good in this dress with a smirk.

"Wow baby…" he grins and licks his lips. I refrain from grimacing and I put my hand on his shoulder, ushering him out of the door before my mami or papi see him. Just as I get out the door I hear my papi call my name. I curse under my breath and turn around, seeing my papi standing with a cup of coffee in his right hand and a car magazine in his left.

"Where are you going Mija?" he asks as he looks at my appearance with a disapproving look. I roll my eyes subtly and put a smile on my face, full aware that behind me Puck is checking out my ass.

"Me and Puck are going on a date, I should be home later. Bye Papi" I say quickly, not giving him a chance to reply because I shut the door and make my way over to Pucks shitty blacked out Saab. It is really nothing special, it is an old model but with all the body work and paint Puck's paid for it looks a little modern but I hate it. It looks like a boy racers car, you know the ones that 16 year old boys buy when they get their first car. I wouldn't say that I'm a car snob, but with my parents having a Mercedes, I kind of like the luxurious cars. I've seen Brittany's BMW M5 parked outside my house, now that's a sexy car!

"Seriously babe, you look smoking" puck drools as I slide in the car, being careful not to show Puck too much. It's weird, a girlfriend would tease her boyfriend, but me, no. I click my fingers in front of his face to get his attention off of my beautiful looking breasts. He looks up at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Start the car, I don't want to be late" I state and fold my arms over my chest. Puck hums and starts the car, putting on some weird bass music as he drives to my favourite restaurant in the world with my ex in. I wonder what she's wearing, I wonder what Olivia's wearing. I probably look hotter than her, I mean if the saw me I think that Brittany would be surprised. I hope… No I don't what am I thinking? I glance over at puck and see that he's in a crinkled shirt and some jeans. I sigh, can't he just make the effort to look nice once? At least he's clean, I'll give him that.

"So why'd you wanna go on a date tonight?" I hear him ask and I shrug. Because Brittany's going to be there with her new fuck toy and I want to show off?

"I fancy some breadstix and... you know we're in a relationship so" I state grimacing to myself at the last bit of that sentence. A grimy grin forms on his lip and his hand that was on the gear stick touches my bare knee. I look down at the rough hand touching my smooth skin and swallow.

"After the date, are you coming back to mine?" he smirks and I blink a couple of times, I strangely want to knock that smirk off his face. It's obvious he's hinting sex, it's been awhile since we've had it and I'm surprised he hasn't pestered me about it. I shrug and look out of the window at the passing trees and houses.

"I'll see how I feel" I dismiss him and that seems to make him happy because he has a grin on his face the whole way to the restaurant.

Brittany Pierce and Olivia what's her bitch get ready, I'm coming.

So guys finally a POV from Santana, did you like it? Was it okay? Also included a couple of flashbacks in this one, even the break up. 'Bad' Britt popped up, did you think it was okay? there will be more flashbacks of course, you will find out more on 'Bad' Brittany and shit like that. Next chapter is the date dinner thing. Definitely Brittana interaction, Brittiva (Brittany and Olivia ;) ) and of course Douche face and Brittany. Now I'm tempted to make a fight happen, who knows what's gonna happen. Reviews for the last chapter were awesome guys, thank you so much. Mixed views on Brittany and Olivia hooking up and being the whole friends with benefits thing. I hope you like my decision which will be revealed in the next chapter. One thing I can tell you is that Olivia will not be hurt by Brittany, which was a concern. Again, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Finally my pop is home, I haven't seen him in like two days, and he's been busy with work and what not. I feel kind of bad though that I'm going out tonight, I'm taking Olivia out on a date. Well, I'm not sure if it's a date, I think it's just two friends going out for a meal. I like Olivia, but I'm not sure if we are going to be in a relationship. I don't know, it's only early so who knows what's gonna happen? Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I pop off the top and hold it in my right hand as I walk into the living room. My pop is lounging on the couch in his blue checked pyjama bottoms and a grey t-shirt, watching a cookery show. He's so engrossed with the show that he doesn't notice me place a beer down in front of him. His eyes flicker from the TV to me and then back to the TV, I grin and shake my head.

"You're welcome" I joke sarcastically and he waves me off. I suddenly don't feel too guilty about leaving him tonight. Speaking of tonight, I hope Olivia finds breadstix alright. Walking up stairs I think about the semi argument me and Santana had. What is her problem? She has hardly said one thing to me, yet she has the nerve to question me on who I'm apparently 'dating' or fucking. It angers me to think that she has any control over my life, who I see or anything like that. She doesn't. She chose puck, I chose the army. Our relationship, friendship whatever ended when she broke it off and broke my heart. It's all good for Santana, she's got everything she could ask for, two loving parents, a good job… A boyfriend. I could tell that she was never really happy with me, she was always jealous of Quinn who was dating Finn the quarterback of the football team automatically making Quinn popular. It upsets me to think that all Santana cared about was popularity, and not me, her best friend.

I see why people say you shouldn't mix your friendship with feelings because it only ends badly. It did end badly. I just don't get why she would go for Puck, out of anybody he was the only person that would really test my buttons and Santana knew that. I hate his guts so fucking much, but there's nothing I can do about it. A vibrating noise ripples against the wood of my bed side table and I pick up my phone and a smile instantly paints itself onto my lips.

Olivia.

**18:24- From Sexy girl who spat on my face: just to let you know, I am wearing something very hot so get ready to be amazed ;) see you soon. **

I grin and lick my lips, if she looks anything like she did on that night at that douche face's bar then, I'm going to be wowed and probably a lil turned on. Deciding on something to wear, I contemplate the weather. It is quite chilly out there tonight so I decide on a light grey crew neck sweater that clings to my top half nicely, showing off the outline of my arms, my flat stomach and of course my breasts and for the bottom half some light tight skinny jeans and some white low converses. I have a thing for white shoes, sue me. After straightening my hair and spraying some perfume I grab my keys and some money and drive over to breadstix.

I'm actually excited, it's been awhile since I've gone out to dinner or a 'date' with someone other than my pop or one of my army buds. It's only been like a day and I really Miss Olivia, is that normal? It takes half an hour to get to breadstix and as I pull up in a parking space I start to feel a little nervous. I'm not sure why, it's not like this is a date, but I feel like I could be potentially making a really good friend and I don't want to screw that up.

Good ol' breadstix hasn't changed a bit. The viny plants that clasp to the walls ever so freely gives it a natural appearance. The marble tiled floor beneath me gives the restaurant a clean yet warm appearance. The host's kind and gentle eyes look at their customers and politely ask for the number of the party attending and the smoking preference they prefer. They have soft cushion seats that let my body sink right down in them. I always notice the quiet atmosphere around me. This makes everyone's mood ever so noticeable. It isn't too fancy but it's not like a Burger King. Breadstix is a popular restaurant, but somehow it's peaceful and serves the most amazing Italian food ever. It's better to go to breadstix on a Tuesday or Sunday night. On a Friday and Saturday, it's normally packed with teens from school, me and Santana know that from experience. I used to take Santana here all the time because frankly she loved this restaurant more than she loved her ma. The difference is, I used to think it was a date, she didn't.

_Inhaling deeply, I try to calm my nerves by pacing around a little. I'm nervous, Santana my girlfriend is waiting for me. It's stupid to get nervous, but when you have someone that beautiful sitting in front of you, you can't really help it. I can do this. I walk through the doors and smile at the hostess. She's actually a good friend of mine, I tend to get her to make reservations for me when I take Santana here. It gets really busy so._

_"__Heya V" I smile at her and she flashes me a smile, showing her pearly white teeth. She's wearing a black Polo T-shirt that fits her snuggly and enhances her breasts, Some black skinny jeans that make her ass look great (not that I look, I have a girlfriend!) and some black vans. She is a very pretty girl, and she's older than me so she goes to college meaning that I don't really see her that often._

_"__Britt" she leans over the podium and pulls me in for a hug. I smile against her shoulder and hug her back before we pull away. "Santana's already here, I showed her to your table" she smiles and I nod at her._

_"__Thanks, how are you by the way? How's college?" I ask and she shrugs with a tired smile._

_"__It's hard and it drains me, but its good" she smiles and I send her a smile. _

_"__How's school? You've got a football match coming up soon haven't you?" she asks engaging in the conversation. I nod with a smile, Vanessa always comes to my games. Nearly all the boys on the team are jealous because they think that I've 'pulled' a college girl. They're idiots, I've got Santana. _

_"__Yeah, next Friday"_

_"__I'll be there!" she grins and I wink at her before walking over to Santana who's already scanning the menu. I want to sneak up on her and cover her eyes and make her guess who it is. If she gets it right then I'd give her a sweet kiss, but she would be super-duper mad and I cannot deal with Snix tonight. I rub my sweaty palms on my jeans before walking over to the table and plonking my sweet ass in the seat, sending Santana a massive smile._

_"__Hey babe" I say and she looks up from the menu and grins widely at me._

_"__Hey Britt"_

_She looks so beautiful all the time, I find it actually unfair. She's wearing her cheerio's uniform because Coach sue insists she wears It all the time to make the Cheerio's even more well known, even though that's not possible. They've won every competition so far, making Sue Sylvester's head bigger. No one likes that woman._

_"__You look nice" I grin and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow._

_"__I wear this all the time" she states and I shrug nonchalantly._

_"__Doesn't matter, you still look nice" I smile lovingly at her and she ducks her head a little, a smile playing at her lips. I know she loves it when I compliment her. I feel like cheerleaders are misunderstood. They may act like they run the whole world, they're bossy, and sometimes scary but they only do that to get attention. Half of them have boyfriends, who are obviously jocks, and they don't treat them with an ounce of respect. I call Santana beautiful, gorgeous, I take her out on dates, I buy her cute little presents unexpectedly, the real thing is I treat her with respect and love her. The jocks brag about sleeping with the cheerleaders, they address them as 'a sexy piece of ass', one time Puckerman actually filmed himself having sex with one. I smashed his phone. Girls, boys, anyone is never meant to be treated like that, that's why I try to make Santana feel loved. Even though sometimes I feel like she doesn't want me to love her, because I'm a girl and she's a girl._

_"__What are you going to order?" I ask already knowing the answer, she orders the same thing every time we come in here._

_"__Spaghetti bolognaise with a shit load of breadstix's" she grins from the menu and I shake my head whilst chuckling and call over the waiter. After the food is ordered I look at Santana and find myself smiling._

_"__What?" she asks, noticing my cute smile._

_"__You're beautiful" I compliment and she sighs a little, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks and smiles. I reach for her hand, but she quickly retracts it back and places it on her lap. I frown and swallow, feeling a little hurt. Actually no, a lot hurt. Santana, sensing my hurt, looks up at me with an apologetic smile._

_"__Britt, you know I'm not ready"_

_"__Nobody's around San" I say scanning the place. Literally there's some old couples, a few families and that's it. Nobody from our school is here so I don't understand why she's freaking out. _

_"__I'm just… I'm not ready" she mutters, her head bowed and I sigh a little. _

_"__Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hold your hand" I mumble and suddenly find my drink very interesting. I feel something on my leg and I look down to see Santana's white shoe sliding up and down my calf in an intimate and soothing movement. I look at Santana and into her eyes with a small smile. _

_"__You look nice too Britt"_

I sigh at the memory and shake my head as I walk into the restaurant. It's not as busy as I thought it would be, making it easier for me to find a table, considering that I didn't pre book it. As I'm about to go to a table I see a very beautiful woman, with the same ombre coloured hair that was smeared out all over my pillow a couple days ago. I grin to myself when I see her blowing bubbles into her coke. I walk over to her and her gaze meets mine, making a smile appear on both of our faces.

She stands up and my jaw drops a little. Her gorgeous silky hair shimmers under the light from the big lamp from afar, gently caressing her shoulders and I find myself wanting to bury my face in her hair, just to hide away from all the problems in the world. Her beautiful face is demanding all my attention though. Her high cheekbones calling my eyes to the statuesque bone structure underlying its gentleness. She has been graced with a look that could be that of royalty. Her tight, rose coloured lips are pursed in a smile. The slight hint of moisture on her lips making them glisten in the light, causing them to look as though they are really a reflection on the waters of a pond and not really a part of her at all. They're teasing me, waiting for me to lean in and press my lips against her own. Her emerald green eyes staring back at me as though to pierce my very soul and derive my thoughts and feelings. I can see the different shades of green streaking through her eyes, making them appear to be alive just as fire does when it moves and flickers. My eyes drop down to her cream coloured dress that is not tight around her body, it's actually the opposite. It's tight at the torso then towards the thigh it is flowy. It looks so beautiful on her and it stops above her knees. She's wearing some burgundy heels with it and a gold watch on her right wrist to finish off the outfit.

I realise that I've been staring because when I look up at her face there's a large smirk plastered on her lips.

"Are you going to say hello, or just stare at me all night?" She playfully teases with a wink and I clear my throat a little sending her a smile.

"Sorry…" I mumble "Hey, you look… Amazing!" I exclaim as we sit down and she giggles. No seriously, I think she looks better than the first time and that's saying something. She is Fucking Hot!

"I appreciate your kind words" she winks and raises her coke to her lips, her lips playing at the rim of the cup before drinking a mouthful of coke. I swallow as my eyes follow every movement and I snap out of it when a waitress appears out of nowhere at our table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks and I haven't even opened my menu. I quickly open it and scan all the dishes, smiling to myself. They haven't changed a thing. I look up to Olivia who's smirking at me.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken and pea risotto" I inform the waitress and she nods whilst noting it down on the little pad between her hands.

"Drink?"

"Um, a diet Dr Pepper thanks" I look at the waitress then to Olivia whose looking at me. I grin at her and I'm not sure what we're doing but it feels like we're playing a game.

"And you?" the waitress asks Olivia and she doesn't take her eyes off me.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise with garlic bread" she averts her eyes and smiles at the waitress. I roam my eyes all over Olivia, taking in the sight. Just as the waitress is about to go I stop her.

"Can we also have a side of Breadsticks? Thanks" I ask and she jots it down as she walks away. I look at Olivia with a smile.

"So, have you seen any more of Lima?" I ask and she nods with a hum.

"I've been around a couple of shops, the surprisingly massive mall you have" she chuckles and I grin, it's weird how we have a really big mall, but Lima is so small.

"I'll have to show you the clubs" I wink with a grin and she nods with an enthusiastic smile.

"I'm down for that!" she laughs. We get into a good conversation swapping information and facts about ourselves, just throwing them out there.

"So what are you doing for work? Or a career?" I ask as I sip on the coke the waitress brought over. Olivia chuckles awkwardly for a moment before looking at her drink and then up at me.

"I work in Starbucks at the moment, not exactly glamorous I know" she and I frown a little. It doesn't matter where she works or what she does, she's still the insanely beautiful and funny woman I met a couple of days ago.

"There's nothing wrong with Starbucks" I send her a reassuring smile and I see a smile appear on her face. "But, what do you really want to do?" I ask and she looks deep in thought at the question. Not everyone has their life figured out yet, so it's okay.

"I always wanted to be a model, but… It hasn't happened" she laughs and I shrug at her sending her a smile.

"You never know, it might happen" I grin at her and she rolls her eyes deceivingly "Honestly! I mean… you've so got the whole look going on to be a model" I stutter a little and she raises an eyebrow playfully at me, telling me to go on. "You know, your face is like flawless. Your hair looks like it's just been done by a hair dresser and don't even get me started on your dress" I whistle with a grin and she laughs.

"So, what about you?" she inquires and I look at her.

"What about me?"

"What do you do?" she interrogates me with an interested look and I lean on my forearms a little, glancing down at the wooden table beneath me then up to Olivia's pretty face.

"I'm in the Army" I state and I watch as her eyes widen like 'no way' and her eyebrows raise.

"No way!?" she exclaims with a shocked look and I chuckle as I nod. She hums like she's just realising something. "Ah! Now the threat you said to Puck makes sense" she laughs and I grin. I did tell him that I'm trained with hand to hand combat, I was in the war and all that.

"How could you not figure it out?" I grin and she shrugs with a big smirk.

"I thought you were like an assassin or something, I didn't want to bring it up" she jokes and I burst out laughing, making a very wide grin appear on her face.

"An Assassin? Oh my god" I laugh and she shrugs with a playful eye roll. Just as I'm about to say something I watch as Olivia freezes and stares at something behind me. I frown a little and go to turn around but I feel Olivia's warm hand fly out to mine and grip it tightly, making me stop and look at her with a questioning frown. "Umm… What's-" She cuts me off by shaking her head.

"Don't turn around! But Santana and that Douchehole have just walked in" she hisses and my eyes widen a little in anger. That simple sentence has literally put a downer on this whole night.

"What!?" I exclaim and she nods and averts her eyes back to mine.

"It looks like they're on a date." She responds subtly gazing at them and then back to me. She nods as she looks at me. "Definitely a date" I sigh a little and shrug, she's bound to go on dates with him, what do I care!?

"Screw them" I snarl and then look at Olivia with a smile. "I don't care, I'm here with you, proving a point."

"Oh yeah? And what point is that?" she grins and I cluck my tongue.

"That breadstix is the best place in the whole fucking world-" I insist and she hums with a laugh "- And that I'm pretty fun to hang around with" I smile to myself and Olivia chuckles.

"Your cute" she winks at me and I lick my lips that are curved into a smile.

After the food comes me and Olivia don't stop exchanging stories, and laughing the whole time. I almost forget that Santana and Dick are here until a loud smash and laugh invades my ears. Turning around in my chair, I survey the broken plates, food all over the floor as well as the waitress who was serving us on the floor with a shy and embarrassed look. She must have fallen over. Nobody's really laughing except for… MotherFucking Puck! He's laughing as he looks down at the waitress covered in what looks like lasagne and ice cream on the floor. I glare and can feel myself becoming enraged. I push back on my chair, forcing it to make a horrible squeaking noise against the floor and I rush over to the woman on the floor and help her up. I don't even think about doing it, but I do. I gently grab her hand and she looks up at me, lasagne coating her face with a shocked but grateful smile as I help her up. She brushes herself off and I squat down to pick up all the big pieces of plate off the floor and place it on the tray. Some other Waiters and waitresses come along and start to clean the scene. I smirk a little as I can no longer here that stupid, loud laugh coming from that prick. The food covered waitress looks over at me with a heart-warming smile and big eyes as she holds onto my forearm.

"Thank you for helping me!" she cries and I give her a smile, telling her that it's okay. One of the waitresses comes along and sends me a smile as she takes the girl from me and goes through a door which has the words 'Staff Only' on it. I turn around and I don't notice that I'm right in front of Santana and Puck's table until I get a good look at Santana. My jaw drops literally at the sight of her in a very tight red dress that shows off her best assets. Well not her best, I mean her personality and smile is pretty awesome. Her hair is curly, my god, Santana with curly hair was always one of my weaknesses. My eyes roam down her body, well her top half because that's all I can see, and I lick my lips. Her boobs are pushed up to the point where it's not even cleavage anymore, her toned tanned arms are resting in her lap and her face. Her face is just amazing. My eyes are instantly drawn to the red plump lips, especially to the bottom one that is being pulled by a set of white teeth.

"Pierce!"

I break out of my trance and look into Santana's dark brown eyes, seeing a hint of amusement and something else. My eyes flicker over to the dickhead sitting in the chair opposite her, I raise an eyebrow at him. He looks like a pile of shit compared to Santana, god if I had a girlfriend and she was dressed like that I would at least make an effort to match her standards, and of course later on rip it off her smoking body. I'm not talking about Santana okay?

"What?" I snarl and he glares threateningly at me, making me raise an eyebrow. What is this faggot's problem?

"Get your eyes off my fucking girl!" he growls and I find myself smirking, involuntary. It's just when I hear him try to sound intimidating it just makes me laugh. He's a massive pansy. I actually laugh making him glare at me and I glance at Santana to see she's sitting there watching me intently.

"Not my fault she looks… astonishing" I grin, wording it correctly. I mean Santana looks hot, but I'm not admitting that in front of her face. I'm too proud for that, just to be rejected or judged.

"Back the fuck up!" Puck threatens and I raise my hands mockingly before turning around and walking back to Olivia who was watching the whole scene with a grin. I sit down with a smirk on my face and I laugh as I see Olivia send a smirk and glare Puck's way before looking at me.

"Tell me!" she says excitedly, like she's waiting on some top hot gossip. I laugh and swallow a mouthful of coke.

"I said Santana looked astonishing and Puck was acting like a little bitch" I smirk, I've had enough with his bullshit. I had to put up with it in high school, I ain't doing it now. Olivia chuckles and swirls some spaghetti on her fork.

"I really want to smack that Douche, even though I don't even know him" She scoffs as she looks in Pucks direction. I hum into my risotto, understanding where she's coming from.

"Trust me I've come close" I shake my head, remembering all the times that me and Puck almost got in a fight. For some reason they were all stopped by teachers so I never did get to pound his face, it's a shame really. I glance over at _their _table and see that Santana is standing up and saying something to Puck. Ha, if she has to use the restroom she has to come this way. I look at Olivia and smirk as I realise that she's thinking the same as me. I reach for her hand and stroke my thumb soothingly over her knuckles. She smiles at me and I hear a clicking of heels come closer to me. I don't stop looking into Olivia's eyes and I grin.

"You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line" I grin and I get a waft of the same intoxicating perfume that used to make me feel weak and just want to make me bury my head in it. Olivia giggles and looks down bashfully and I hear a little scoff as I see a very gorgeous Latina in a hot red dress walk past out table. I can't help it, my eyes instantly drop to her plump, gorgeous looking ass and I bite my lip watching it sway. I hear Olivia laughing but I don't look over to her, I just stare at her ass until it's out of my view.

"That was a good one" Olivia grins, complimenting my pick up line. I shrug my shoulders and I smile smugly, making her laugh harder. I laugh frown when I feel something hard and rough touch my shoulder. I let go off Olivia's warm, soft hand and look at what is touching is me… You're fucking with me, Puck. I glare up at him, telling him to remove his hand with my eyes but he doesn't. He just looks down on me with a scowl.

"You think that I didn't just see that Pierce!?" he barks and I can't register anything. His hand is currently on my bad shoulder, you know the one that I got shot in just a couple of weeks ago.

"Get your hand off my shoulder" I state with no emotion in my voice, with a hard stoic expression. That seems to spur him on because he digs his fingers into it making me hiss and grind my teeth together.

"Or what!?"

"Get your Fucking hand off me now before I break it!" I warn. My voice dripping with ice and he smirks at me, clenching his hand around it putting me in more pain. Out of reflex and because he's a massive fucktard I shoot up and rip his hand off me, pushing him forcefully at the chest out of my reach. He stumbles and looks a little surprised at the forceful push I gave him but an evil smile graces his lips. Just this second Santana walks out of the restroom and swallows as she takes in the scene before her. She walks over to me and Puck with a frown and looks at puck.

"What's going on?" she demands with an angry look, only directed at puck though. I guess she hasn't got the control and charge over me to glare like that at me. Puck seethes and his eyes flicker from mine to her brown ones.

"Pierce is crossing the Fucking line!" He spits and Santana raises an eyebrow, ooh damn she looks so hot.

"What are you talking about?" she asks and his glare comes back to me, I happily return it. Like at the bar, some people have turned round and are now watching the scene.

"She was staring at your fucking ass!" he growls and Santana looks at me briefly then back to Puck shaking her head.

"Are you serious? You're causing a scene over that! Everyone looks at my ass" she exclaims and I smirk.

"I can see why" I mumble loudly and Olivia who is sitting behind us giggles, making me turn my head around and wink at her with a smirk. I look back at Puck with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you go sit back down on your fat ass so I can enjoy my meal with my lady" I spit smoothly and find myself laughing when Olivia shouts out.

"Preach"

This time Santana is glaring in my direction, but not really at me, at Olivia. Puck's menacing glare hasn't left mine and I tilt my head up a little.

"You think you're tough shit huh Pierce?" he bawls as he takes a step forward and my defensive techniques step in now. I straighten my back and clench my fists that are hanging loosely by my sides.

"Take a step back Puckerman" I warn with a strong voice but he smirks and laughs.

"Or What? Bitch!" he snarls and I take a menacing step forward so we are closer together. Santana seems to step in at this point, looking at Puck.

"Leave it Puck!" she yells and he tuts at her pushing her a little. She stumbles and I see Olivia get up and go by her side. I take a deep breath because I can feel my heart hammering in my chest from anger, I want to knock this son of a bitch the hell out. How dare he touch Santana?

"Don't Fucking Touch Her!" I growl and click my neck, I'm ready to fight. My hands which are balled tightly are shaking and my facial expression just tells it all, I'm ready to kick the shit out of this dick. Puck glares at me with a laugh and puffs out his chest.

"She's my girlfriend I can do what I want!" he spits and a speck of spit hits my face, making me place my hands flat against his chest and push him so hard that he falls into another person's table. Everybody is aware of what's going on and some waiters have come along trying to defuse the situation.

"Ma'am please sit down"

"People are trying to eat, stop."

I don't listen to any of them I just look at Puck who's picking himself up and brushing off his hurt ego. I look in his eyes and see fire, looks like we're going to have the fight that was meant to happen all those years ago. Olivia touches my hand and I look at her, my facial expressions softening a little when I see the look on her face.

"He's not worth it Britt, you don't want to get in trouble." She shakes her head and I sigh, knowing that she's right. I'm in the army and we're both adults, this could go on my record if it's bad and I can be sentenced.

"Let's just go" she smiles at me and I nod softly, glancing over at Santana who's looking at me with a sad but small look. She looks vulnerable and I just want to go over there and give her a hug. With me being distracted I forget about puck, until I feel him throw his body weight behind the raised fist into my mid-section making me smash down to the ground. A hard blow is delivered to my nose with such force making the bone crack. Pain erupts from the point of impact. Me having been through training, bring up two hands and grasp his upper body, flipping the position so I'm on top. With a loud snarl I raise my fist and smash it against Puck's jaw, then with my left hand I fire another swift punch to his nose. I hear screams and people going crazy from behind us but all I see is red, I can't focus on anything except PUCK. He swings a hard right hook and it catches my right eyebrow, making it split. I growl and go to hit him but I'm being pulled off. I whimper angrily and look down to see a tanned hand wrapped around my abdomen, holding me back. Santana.

My heart is pummelling in my chest and the only thing I taste is blood. I need to get out of here before I do something really bad, like I kill him. Puck is smirking from the floor and he looks up at me, his chest heaving up and down.

"Is that all you got Pierce?" he laughs as he spits blood out of mouth. What have I done? I've stopped to his fucking level, I'm such an idiot. I should be used to this, I should have more self-control.

"Britt!" Olivia shouts trying to get my attention.

I get out of Olivia's and Santana's grin and storm out of the restaurant, all of the Screaming waitresses and people being wallowed out and the doors close. I walk a little distance away from the door and lean both of my hands against a wall, my chest heaving up and down at a fast rate. I squint my eyes a little at the thumping pain in my eye and temple. Don't even get me started on my nose. I spit out some blood that has poured into my mouth from my nose and smack my lips together thinking that would get rid of the metal taste.

The doors to the restaurant fly open and a haste of people come swarming out, clearly pissed at the fact that me and that dickhead have just ruined their night. I don't look up I just look at the floor, with my hands resting against the wall. Blood drips from both of my nostrils onto the concrete beneath me, but I don't care. I'm too angry to care right now. I feel a small hand touch my back and I look to the side to see Olivia looking at me with a worried look.

"Britt…" she starts but shakes her head, I don't know what to say either. I sniff but wince at the pain, removing my arms from the wall I look at Olivia and she gasps. "My God, your face" she utters as her eyes roam over my definitely broken nose and split eyebrow. I shake my head and pant, some blood dripping off my chin.

"I'm… so sorry" I begin to apologise but she cuts me off with a hug. I swallow and wrap my arms around her petite body and bring her closer to my body.

"Don't you apologise, you didn't start this!" she furiously states and I pull away from her, sending her a small tight lipped smile.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our night" she looks into my blue eyes that are probably still swarming with anger and rubs my shoulder soothingly.

"You didn't… Besides you can make it up to me and take me out again" she jokes and I let out a breathless chuckle, this is what I need. I smile at her, its official Olivia is the greatest friend in the world. But I'm still confused on the whole _friend _thing, she hasn't said anything so. Another person comes out of Breadstix and I bet its puck. If he wants round two I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. The person rounds the corner and I swallow at the figure standing there.

"What do you want Santana?" I ask with anger in my voice but it's heightened by the pain I'm feeling in my face. My fucking face, this is what I use to pull the ladies. What a dick head! Santana looks down at the ground for a second before looking back up at me and wincing a little at the sight of my face. That's when I notice that she's carrying something in her hand. A first aid kit.

"I um… I came to help you" she stutters like she's nervous to be in front of me and Olivia. I shake my head and raise my hand to wipe a stream of blood away from my right nostril.

"I don't need your help!" I harshly spit and she freezes a little. Olivia looks at me with a look and I raise an eyebrow and wince. She digs in my pocket and I watch her small body work its way through my jeans. She pulls out my car keys and sends me a small smile.

"I'll wait for you in the car" she says quietly and she leans up and kisses my cheek gently, making me close my eyes at the action. She smiles and slips away from me, glancing at a glaring Santana before walking to my car. I open my eyes and see Santana swallowing and standing there awkwardly.

"There's a wall over there" I grumble out and walk over to the wall that is under a street lamp. This way she can see what she's doing and I can sit. She takes a hesitant seat next to me and rummages through the Kit, taking out some antiseptic wipes. She looks up at me and looks into my eyes, I swallow. She seems hesitant, like she's scared to touch me. She slowly raises her arm and uses the wipe to get rid of the blood around my mouth area that gushed down from my nose. After all the blood is gone from my mouth and chin she looks up at my nose and winces.

"Is it bad?" I ask breaking the silence and she looks in my eyes, nodding slowly.

"It's definitely broken" she states inspecting my nose. As she's so focused I take a chance and look at her face. It's been awhile since I've been this close to her and she hasn't changed. Her face, she's just so beautiful. She realises that I'm staring because she looks in my eyes, but I don't look away. I hold her gaze and I see her smile softly at me. I swallow slightly and look down at the bloody wipe in her hand.

"Your eyebrow doesn't look too deep" she says, her fingers reaching for my eyebrow. She gently touches the area around the diagonal cut and I hiss a little. She quickly looks at me with a worried look.

"Just sensitive" I reassure her and she opens her mouth but closes it. She grabs a clean wipe and gently dabs the cut. I hiss and squint my eyes, the antiseptic is stinging my cut. She cleans off the blood and grabs out small transparent plaster and looks up at me like she's asking for my permission. I give her confirmation and she leans over to me a little focusing on putting the plaster on the cut. What she doesn't realise is that as she's leaning over she's pushing out her chest, you know the one that wasn't really covered in the first place. My eyes flick down to her boobs that are just a coupe centimetres away from me and I let out a breath. The red dress is pushing them up so they are more round and the tops of them are being showed. They look nice, like touchable, squeezable and lickable nice. It's been so long, so fucking long. I don't realise that she's stopped until she moves away, making her rambunctious twin's moves away. I snap my eyes up to her face and see that her eyes are dark, darker than before and there's a faint blush on her cheeks. But all I'm paying attention to is the little smirk playing at her lips.

"So, where's Puck?" I ask with a little bit of anger to my tone and Santana sighs.

"I told him to go home, I didn't want him to get his ass kicked" she explains and I can't help but smirk a little, Santana thinks that I can take him. Mhmhm that's right, her boyfriend's nothing but a weak ass bitch! Santana looks at the smirk on my face and smiles a little.

"Yeah well" I mumble and look off into the dark night sky. Tonight was a good night until the whole incident with FuckHead. I really like Olivia, she's great. I look in the first aid box and grab a wipe. I look at Santana before wiping my nose free of blood and holding it over my nose.

"What are you doing?" she asks with semi wide eyes and I look at her.

"Putting my nose back in place" I say nonchalantly, it's not like I haven't done it before. I'm about to do it but Santana winces and puts her hand on my wrist. I stop and look down to the soft tanned fingers wrapped around my sweater covered wrist.

"You don't know what to do" she rushes out and I raise an eyebrow.

"I've done this many times before" I shrug and make a triangle with both of my hands, feeling around for the break. I scrunch my nose up a little and then securely place my index and middle finger on both hands on either side of my nose but at the top of my nose. Inhaling deeply, I look at Santana who's watching me intently and I exhale bringing my palms to my nose, covering it slightly. I shut my eyes and roughly drag my hands straight down towards my chin so it's in a straight line and grunt loudly at the pain. I clench my teeth and I slowly remove my hands, running my index finger down my nose. I let out a sigh of relief when I feel that it's straight, but grimace as blood trickles down my nose and onto my teeth. I go to wipe it with the back of my hand but Santana stops me. She moves closer to me and she looks in my eyes as she gently wipes away the blood for the second time. I'm pretty sure all the blood is gone but she keeps rubbing as she keeps my gaze. The smell of her perfume is making me feel dizzy, she's touching me and I'm buzzing, literally. She slowly drops the wipe in her hand, but doesn't remove her hand. It's just hovering by my face as we stare in each other's eyes. They're so brown, like dark chocolate being melted. Somethings swirling in them, I swallow as I can see regret and sadness. I flinch a tad when I feel her warm hand touch my cheek and then moves up my face to my plastered eyebrow. Then back down the bridge of my newly fixed nose, making me freeze. What is she doing?

"How did you get that scar?" she asks quietly. My eyes flutter shut when I feel her breath hit my lips and I resist a whimper. I open them again and I hear her gasp a little.

"What one?" I husk out and Santana subtly clenches her legs together, not so subtle because I saw it. Runs her index finger over the long scar on my left eyebrow, making me shudder. That is a long story, a horrible story.

"Iraq. A… Child came at me with a knife" I mumble and I see Santana's eyes droop a little, but she holds my look and she licks her lips. I let out a sigh and I know it touched her lips because she shivers, and it's not from the cold weather. I don't know what I'm doing, she's here and I'm here, she's so fucking close. I slowly lean forward and mentally pat myself on the back noticing that Santana hasn't moved. I tilt my head a little and part my lips, licking my lips when Santana copies my action. Our breaths are mingling, and my heart is pounding so loud in my chest I think China could hear it. One… More… Step.

Santana shuts her eyes and moves her head away from mine, putting a shit load of distance between us. I frown and blink a couple of times, so close, what the fuck I was about to kiss her! Santana looks down at her hands and swallows.

"Olivia's waiting for you" she mumbles quietly and I feel like I've just been rejected by her like all the other fucking times. I chuckle bitterly and stand up, nodding to myself.

"Puck's waiting for you" I spit and she looks up at me, with a sad look on her face. "Go take care of him" I scoff and walk off, leaving her alone. Why, why does this shit always happen to me? I don't fucking understand, why would I try and kiss her? She broke my heart, she's with the fucking guy who broke my nose. She's no good. I have Olivia, I think.

I reach the car and see Olivia smiling softly at me as I slip inside. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off by gently connecting our lips together. Olivia seems surprised because she squeaks a little into the kiss but that squeak turns into a small moan when I deepen the kiss. The kiss is soft but urgent as I part her lips with my tongue, searching for her own. I feel her soft hot tongue touch mine and I moan into her mouth, she's fucking amazing. I slowly pull away, my face about an inch from hers, and I smile softly. Olivia's eyes flutter open and she looks into my own, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What was that?" she asks softly, her breath hitting my lips. I lick mine, tasting her lip-gloss and I look into her vibrant green eyes.

"I…" I begin and I lean in again, brushing my nose against hers in an intimate affection. "Just wanted you to know that you're amazing."

Olivia giggles softly and smiles brightly, showing her pearly white teeth.

"I've only known you a couple of days and yet… I feel like I've known you for years" I say softly never taking my eyes off her and she looks at me attentively. "I don't have many friends around here… But, I have you" I hesitantly add and Olivia nods brushing her nose against mine.

"You have me"

OKAY GUYS! What did you think? Seriously this chapter though, there was some Brittana and Brittiva. Now the fight, some of you guys had mixed opinions. Some of you wanted a full blown out fight and some of you didn't want one. I feel like this wasn't a massive fight, Brittany could have done a lot more damage to DickFace. It will happen by the way ;) What did you think of Santana cleaning up Brittany? That was actually an idea that one of you guys gave me so thank you J Nearly Brittana kiss! Intense. Now, Brittany and Olivia. I'm not sure where they stand, I mean they would be a fucking cute couple but Brittana… And I don't want to see Olivia get hurt and Brittany be sad and shit. They could be like really close friends, but then in my head I'm just like "Hook up! Hook up!" so… Again though Santana's with puck, but come on did you see the looks? It can go either way. Review Guys, review. I really need your opinions on this one. Thank you all


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thank god I don't have to go over to the Lopez's today, I don't think I can deal with the awkwardness between me and Santana. Also having to deal with the questions from Martin about my face, Oh yeah your daughter's boyfriend done it. I woke up the s'morning feeling like crap, not only because of my face but what happened between me and Santana. I can't believe we had an almost kiss, I mean we're hardly talking, why the fuck did I lean in and try to kiss her? I really hope it doesn't make things worse between us, not that they aren't already with the whole Puck situation. Puck. I'm glad I got a few hits in, even though I feel kinda shitty. He shouldn't have got to me, I know how to control myself in circumstances like those and I shouldn't have flipped.

Where do I even begin with Olivia?

We kissed last night, well I kissed her first but she kissed me back. What am I doing? I want her as a friend but I think I want something more, am I leading her on? It's being back here it's taking its toll on me and I don't like it.

Jogging down the stairs and into the kitchen, I rush past my pop hopping that he doesn't see my bruised face. I guess being subtle isn't my strong point.

"Brittany"

I freeze into the fridge and curse quietly under my breath. I slowly turn on my heel and grimace when he gasps, his eyes roaming all over my face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demands and I shrug a little, acting like it's no big deal. I pour myself a glass of orange juice and look at my pop who's sitting at the booth reading a newspaper whilst munching on some toast.

"Got into a fight" I say simply and I frown a little at the tone of my voice. This reminds me of when I hardly used to talk to my pop, I just used to give him one worded answers. Is it going back to the way it was before?

"Are you serious? Brittany you're an adult now" he scolds and I roll my eyes a little, I really haven't got time to listen to my pop rant at me about being responsible. I know what I done was wrong, trust me.

"I know pop, there was a misunderstanding" I defend myself but it clearly doesn't diffuse the argument that is about to occur because my pop lowers his newspaper and looks fully at me with an unimpressed look on his face.

"What misunderstanding? And with who?" he asks and it feels like he already knows who it is making me wince a little. I look down at the marble counter top and run my finger over the same spot a couple of times.

"Puck" I mumble and I hear my pop sigh loudly and groan a little in disappointment. This is just what I need right now, I already feel like a pile of horse shit, I don't need my pop going on at me. Pop turns in the booth and look at me with an 'I can't believe this face'.

"What happened?" he stresses and I grunt, signalling that I don't want to talk about it. My pop doesn't take that as an answer. "Give me a proper answer!"

"Fine! He started it, he grabbed my bad shoulder and I pushed him. It broke out from there" I shake my head, remembering the fight and feeling a little angry. He did start it, I mean all I did was look at Santana, that's not a crime.

"He got you pretty bad" my pop smirks a little looking at my cut eyebrow and my bruised nose. I roll my eyes and fiddle with my fingers.

"Yeah well I got him as well" I mumble and I hear my pop let out a chuckle. I chug down my orange juice and place the cup in the sink.

"Are you not going over the Lopez's to help Martin?" my pop asks and I shake my head with a yawn.

"I texted in saying that my shoulder was hurting" I shrug and my pop gives me a pointed look.

"Brittany!" he begins but I put my hands up cutting him off, already knowing that he's going to scold me.

"Okay! I'll go" I roll my eyes and glare at my pop when he smiles mockingly at me. I feel something furry brush my bare legs and I look down to see Charlie. I grin widely and bend down, laughing when I get attacked by a long rough tongue. "Hello my girl!" I coo and ruffle her ears, I know she loves that. I feel like I've hardly seen her, and that's saying something because I live here.

"Oh, I need you to take Charlie out for a walk later as well" my pop states as his eyes scan over the paper in front of him. I roll my eyes, wouldn't kill him to get some exercise.

"Yes sir" I mumble and plant a big kiss on Charlie's muzzle before standing up and swinging on the banister to the stairs, making me fly up them. I literally throw my pyjamas off and slip into some jean shorts, a blue tee and some white high tops. Looking in the mirror, I wince at my reflection. My nose is straight but covered in a nasty purple bruise, faintly coating under both of my eyes. My eyebrow is a green, purple colour but the transparent plaster covers the now dried and crusty cut. Just thank god he didn't knock out any of my teeth, then I really would've gone to town. Sending a quick text to Martin I grab my keys and shout out a goodbye before driving over to the Lopez's.

Knocking on the door, I contemplate on what I should say to Santana if I see her, I'm not sure if I should say anything at all. Hey, she might be at work. I mean lawyers have a demanding job right? It's so cool that she's a lawyer, I could never do anything like that. She was always good at arguing though. The door opens and it's actually Maria who answers it. I swallow and my posture is impeccable and I clear my throat as I look at the small intimidating woman in jeans and a thin jumper.

"Good Morning Mrs Lopez" I state with a strong voice. If you show fear or weakness in front of people they will think you are weak, you need to have a strong backbone. The army taught me that, you know the whole screaming in your face every 5 seconds. Maria looks at me, like she's inspecting me deeply, but she hasn't said anything yet. I hold my posture and wait for her to say something, or let me in, or even send me away. I watch her eyes drift across my nose to my eyebrow, then she looks me in the eye. I feel like we're having a silent conversation right now, she opens the door and moves out the way gesturing me to come in. I send her a nod as I walk in and I head for the garden.

"Martin is in the living room" her strong, raspy voice comes and I stop, actually surprised that she's talked to me. I look over my shoulder at her and send her a small smile. She doesn't return it and I walk into the living room to find Martin setting up a… Xbox?

"Morning" I say, making him jump a little. His back is to me because he's hooking the HDMI wire from the flat screen television into the Xbox. He doesn't turn around yet because he's still fiddling.

"Morning Brittany, I'll be… with you in one sec" he grunts, pressing the side of his face up against the television to get the wire into the Xbox. I chuckle a little and he lets out a victory sigh as it hooks up and there is a picture on the TV. I'm confused as to why he's got an Xbox, not that there's nothing wrong with old guys playing Xbox. He gets up with a little groan and cradles his lower back as he stands straight. He then turns around with a big smile but it falters as he looks at me. I frown a little but then I realise what he's looking at.

"My god Brittany, what happened to your face?" he rushes out worriedly and I clear my throat a little. He looks more worried than my pop was, is that saying something?

"A fight with a Douchebag" I can't help but say, at least I didn't say his name. Martin frowns worriedly and steps closer to me and examines my face with a precise view. He shakes his head and he looks angry.

"Who would do this to a woman?!" he growls and my eyes widen a little, damn he's really worked up about this. I wonder what he would do if he found out it was puck. I shake my head a little and shrug.

"It's okay, I got him back" I say nonchalantly, feeling somewhat proud and shitty at the same time. I don't want Martin to think different of me. He looks at me and smiles.

"Good!" he states firmly and I think he can tell that I don't want to talk about it because he pats my upper arm and walks me over to the couch.

"So what's with the set up?" I ask nodding my head to the Xbox and he grins at me, like he's got a really good idea.

"Well, you know the research I was doing?" he asks and I rack my brain, oh yeah in the garden he said about the PTSD thing, which I don't have by the way! I nod and he carries on. "I can't exactly make you re-live the moments in Afghanistan and Iraq so…" he trails off as he gets up and brings out a bag. He smiles big and pulls out a shit load of games, like literally there must be 15 to 20 games here. I raise an eyebrow and grin, waiting for him to explain. He looks at me with a smile and laughs a little.

"So I went to every game shop in Lima and got every Army game I could. Even though it's not really personal you're still playing the game as if you were playing it in real life." He explains and I'm amazed, nobody has ever gone through this much trouble for me before. A massive smile graces my lips and I look down then back up with a look that says 'thank you'.

"That's… An amazing idea Martin, thank you" I smile and he nods flicking through all the games.

"So what one first? We got some call of duty? Or Battlefield?" he asks looking through the games. I grin at him and look at the games, there is literally every call of duty here, all 4 battlefields, there's a couple of sniper games, some other army war games and mafia 2?

"Mafia huh?" I ask with a grin "I didn't know they were in the army?" I laugh and Martin shrugs with a smirk.

"It looks like a good game, the people at the desk recommended it to me. Oh and Grand Theft Auto or something like that" he laughs and I shake my head. I pick up Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and read the back. It's set in Afghanistan and you have to complete missions. Ha, it sounds like what o have to do. Let's see if it's the same thing. I pass the game to Martin and he hums as he puts it in.

Would you say it's weird that I'm playing video games with my ex's pop?

Oh my god, this game is brilliant. It's in first person so it's sort of like I'm doing it, even though I already have. Me and Martin are playing on multiplayer meaning that we are on separate teams and we have to kill each other. So far I haven't died and I have killed martin 7 times. I lean forward, completely engrossed in the game and I bite my bottom lip as I rapidly push on the stick to make the person move forward and stealthy stab this guy in the neck from behind. I feel like I'm getting too into it because I don't stop, I just keep running and firing at every bad guy I see. I can feel Martin's gaze on me but that doesn't stop me. I start to sweat and I press harder on the control in my hand, etching to go back into Afghanistan and show them all how to do it. The game is over and my team one 100-24. Bearing in mind those 24 kills came from them killing my men. I look to Martin and see that he has a slightly shocked look on his face but he smiles.

"You're good" he compliments and I send him a small smile, it's my life.

We play a few more games until Martin goes and makes some lunch. It doesn't stop me from playing, I am now online with some of the more 'experienced' players. Amateurs. My eyes are glued to the screen, the map that I'm on is in a dusty large area, there's not much cover but enough to keep me safe. I'm using the m16 rifle, exactly what I would use if I was on a mission, with of course my m11 pistol secured in my holster. I'm currently crouched in a ditch and scanning the area, looking for enemies. One of my guys runs out and he gets shot in the head, sending his body pummelling to the ground. I swallow, it's only a game, it's only a game. I don't know why but the TV seems to be getting louder and louder, the bullets firing rapidly seems to be the only thing I can hear. It's consuming me and I can't stop it. I drop the controller and cradle my head, wanting the noises to stop. I grunt and squeeze my eyes together, stop!

_"__THEY'RE INVADING!"_

_"__FIRE!"_

_Screams. I resist the urge to bawl my eyes out, I already feel my throat constricting. I jump out of my cot and grab my M16, slinging it over my front and checking if there's ammo. There's no time, I have to go! I run out there, into bullets and screams only to be drowned by the sight. There in front of us, is over 30 Taliban's, some firing rifles and fighting, some moving forward. Why would they attack in such an open field? This is a death trap and I know it. I crouch down and run behind some stacks firing at the enemies. I don't look up to see if any of them drop, I just know what I have to do. I run to the green crate of weapons and quickly rummage through the guns trying to look for what could potentially save mine and my comrade's lives. A bullet wizzes past me, just missing me by an inch into the wall behind me. Before they have another chance I raise my rifle and fire, a bullet hitting the guy straight in the throat. I feel nothing, no remorse or guilt, nothing. I find what I was looking for and grab it, not liking the feel of the cold lumpy metal in my hand. I look over to the soldiers, the ones who are firing and are not lying on the floor covered in blood or moaning._

_"__STAND BACK!"_

_"__RETREAT! RETREAT!" _

_I scream and they all look at the grenade in my hand whilst firing. They get the hint, no one wants to be in the radius with this thing. They shoot furiously at the Taliban's, the only thing that can be heard is bullets and screaming. It's their lives or ours! With one hand on the trigger of my rifle, shooting at the enemies, I bring the grenade to my mouth and rip out the pin with my teeth. For me it feels like everything is in slow motion, I have a time ticking grenade in my hand. With all the power I can muster up I throw it, directly in the middle of where the Taliban's are firing at us and I take cover. I look to the side and see that all the soldiers lie down on the floor and prepare themselves for the bang. _

_I don't think anybody could prepare for what just happened. I can still feel the ground shaking and can still hear the gut wrenching screams of People who are being ripped apart, burned to death and catapulted ending with them landing with their legs and head in a very horrible position. I pant into the dust on the floor and try to bury my face even more into the floor, trying to block out the sounds. But, it's silent except the sound of the flames cracking, there is no screams or bullets. It's in my head. _

I'm being brought of my terribly graphic memory by a small soft hand rubbing my back soothingly. Wait, I'm on the floor curled up in a foetal position. How did that happen? I jump up quickly, startling the person who was soothing me. I can't see, I blink a couple of times but everything is blurry.

"Brittany"

I hear a fuzzy voice say but I frown, why is everything so blurry? Why are my ears fuzzy? And why the hell am I shaking? I feel someone grab my hand and gently push me down onto something soft. I squeeze my eyes shut and breathe in rapid pants. I cup my face and shake my head, what the fuck is happening? It literally feels like I've taken some drug and I'm high right now. The small hand is back but this time it's on my forearm and it's squeezing me softly, I like it. I start to blink and my throat feels tight. I circle my hand around my throat, I feel like I'm choking. I start to panic and my eyes widen a little, everything is still so blurry and I can't hear properly and I'm finding it hard to breath. The screams, bullets and the images are accelerating inside my head. I want them to slow so I can breathe but they won't. My breaths come in gasps and I feel like I will black out. My heart is hammering inside my chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. Someone is squeezing my hand comforting and I frown, feeling so isolated and out of it.

"Calm down, Brittany Calm down" they repeat in a soft voice and I shut my eyes, listening to the voice. It's rhythmic and I focus on their voice.

"Hey you're okay" they whisper and I feel myself start to tremble, the images and the sounds they're just too much for me. My shoulders start to shake and I duck my head, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. The person wraps their arms around my neck and pulls me into them, I bury my head in the crook of their neck and start to sob quietly. Why are all the images coming back to me? They're in the past, I need to forget about them. The hands around my neck move down to my back and rub it soothingly. I start to calm down and I can feel my breathing go back to normal. I can breathe, I'm okay. My eyes are still shut and my face is pressed into the person's neck but something feels familiar about this. I get a waft of perfume, a certain perfume I smelt last night at Breadstix. Fuck me sideways!

Opening my eyes, I slowly retract my face from the person's neck to see beautiful soft looking tanned skin. Well I think that confirms my suspicion. I move back a little to look at their face and I swallow when I see gorgeous worried eyes looking into mine. Santana. Well shit! I look away from her hypnotising eyes at the floor, which I was not long ago curled up on.

"Um… Sorry" I lamely apologise and I feel Santana let out a breath. We are quite close, not as close as yesterday, but still pretty close.

"Don't apologise" she says softly and I look up at her, and into her eyes. She sends me a small smile and I feel like there's no awkwardness from yesterday, I'm actually quite glad. I look around and notice that the controller to the Xbox is on the floor. I look back at Santana and swallow as her eyes watch me intensely.

"What, uh, happened?" I ask hesitantly and she sends me a small smile. I notice that she has crossed her legs and her knees are touching my bare thigh.

"I was coming down stairs and I saw you on the floor, cradling your head and whispering something about screams and stop stop" she explains quietly and I let out a breath, its official I'm crazy.

"Oh, um." I mumble not really knowing what to say, and being this close to Santana is making me feel all sorts of things. I'm going to be like all the war veterans who sit in their arm chair and don't socialise with anybody because they're too haunted by their thoughts. Santana sensing what I'm thinking touches my hand so lightly that it feels like a feather.

"It's okay you know, to um, have memories" she says and I snap my head up, she looks into my eyes and I shake my head with a tired breathless laugh.

"They're not memories. They're nightmares"

After I said that I watch Santana's throat bob and by the look on her face she wants to know everything. Funnily enough, I want to tell her, but is it the right time? Santana's eyes roam all over my face and I just watch her. I scrunch my nose a little and hiss at the pain, I forgot that I only broke it yesterday.

"Did, you um, put any ice on your nose and eyebrow last night?" she asks and I shake my head.

"I was too tired, I mean I didn't even take my pain meds so" I shrug and she nods at me getting off the couch. I want to ask her where she's going but…

"I'm going to get some frozen peas for your nose and some Painkillers" she informs me and I stand up quickly startling her. I clear my throat a little out of embarrassment and duck my head.

"Can I, um, come with you?" I ask shyly and I don't see the warm smile Santana sends me I only hear a cute "Sure". I follow Santana into the kitchen and lean my forearms on the counter, resting comfortably as Santana heads for the fridge freezer. She bends down to get the peas and I can't help but look at her gorgeous, plump ass. Oh how I remember how good it felt in my hands. Santana's wearing some leggings, a white tee with some pattern on it and has her hair in a high pony. It looks like she's going to do some exercising or something. Speaking of exercise I need to get to the gym soon. I don't realise that Santana is now in front of me, holding a bag of peas out waiting for me to take them. I give her a small smile and hold the cold bag of peas against my nose. Even though it's not throbbing as much as yesterday, it is pretty swollen and hurts like a bitch so the bag of peas helps.

Santana rummages through some cabinets and I can't help but ask something.

"How come you're not at Pucks?"

Santana finds some painkillers and shuts the cupboard, turning to look at me on her heels.

"I have some work to do. And I can't deal with him moaning and whining about his jaw" she shrugs and goes to the sink to grab me a glass of water. That's right, I got a few hits on his jaw. I'm not sure if I should be grinning or. I frown when I realise that Martin isn't in here.

"Where's Martin?" I ask and she places the glass of water in front of me.

"He went to the grocery store to get something" she frowns trying to remember what he said but she shrugs it off and leans against the sink, looking at me. I hum and look at the small pill in front of me.

"So what work do you have to do?" I ask trying to engage in some conversation. She groans and rubs her face before looking at me with an exasperated look.

"Read over some client's files and brush up on the facts for court" she informs me and I bob my head up and down.

"A lawyer…" I begin "That's a big accomplishment" I compliment and find myself smiling when Santana ducks her head bashfully, a cute smile playing at her lips.

"It's nothing" she mumbles and I scoff playfully.

"The hell it is! You represent people in court, you're basically like the people of law and order" I grin and Santana laughs, god her laugh! It sends shivers down my body and I look at Santana with a smile.

"You're in the Army, now that's something to be proud of" she says gently and I look down at my thumbs, I know she's right but I don't feel proud for killing men and women, killing children, watching good soldiers die and having to tell their families. I don't feel proud.

"It really isn't" I mumble and Santana frowns, pushing herself off the counter and walks towards me.

"Are you serious? You risk your life Brittany, how can you not be proud?" she asks and I snap my head up and shake my head.

"Because of the amount of people I've had to kill!" I shout and everything goes quiet. I sigh and look to the side, I shouldn't be proud.

"Like you said, 'had', you had to kill them to survive. You should be proud for protecting this country, protecting all of us" Santana states softly but with a hint of firmness in her voice. I look up and shiver at they way Santana is looking at me, she's looking at me like I mean something to her. Do i?

"I'm sorry… about yesterday" I mumble and hear Santana's breath hitch a little. I look at her and she looks down before looking back up at me with a look that I can't read.

"Don't say sorry, you've got nothing to say sorry for" she smiles and I raise an eyebrow. Um are we both remembering what almost happened yesterday? I frown a little.

"But- I tried to…" I trail off and Santana shakes her head.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. It's not like you did" she shrugs and turns around to look through the fridge and some cupboards. I watch her trying to process her words, she's asking me not to apologise for trying to kiss her, what the fuck does that mean? If someone tried to kiss Santana when she was with me I would knock them the fuck down. Unless… She wanted me to kiss her. Fuck off!

"Aren't you going to tell puck?" I scoff a little and Santana turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he doesn't need to know" She turns back around and starts to chop something.

"But if you were my girlfriend and someone tried to kiss you I would want to know" I say wanting Santana to answer me, I feel like she's going to say something that will make my suspicions right. I hear her sigh loudly and she stops chopping.

"Me and Puck are different"

"How so?" I pressure on and I can tell Santana Is getting frustrated by the questions because her chopping has got harder.

"We don't tell each other everything!" she says shortly and I frown.

"Why's that?"

Santana spins around and practically growls out these next words.

"Because we don't love each other!"

I freeze and so does she. I think I just heard that correctly, she doesn't love him. Oh my god, Santana doesn't love that Fucktard. This is the best news I've got since I found out that I could have a shower after two weeks in Iraq. I don't smile or show any emotion because that would just be impolite and insensitive. I think saying that has shocked Santana because she's swallowing and blinking slowly. I open my mouth but close it again, not really knowing what to say. Santana meets my eyes and I smile softly at her. I take the bag of peas off my nose and take the pill with the glass of water to wash it down. By the time I've swallowed the pill, Santana has turned around and is back to chopping. It's silent, besides the knife on the cutting board. She doesn't love him, thank god.

Does that mean I have hope?

"Do you need any help with that?" I ask hesitantly and Santana doesn't turn around when she answers, she has her back to me the whole time.

"No it's fine" she says shortly and I wince a little. Did I say something? Woops, that was Santana. I need to be more comforting, I'm kinda a douche. I push myself up from the counter and walk around to Santana, who's chopping up some vegetables, and semi behind her.

"Come on, I can help" I say extending my hand out and Santana turns around so quickly that the knife in her hand pricks my skin on the side of my hand. I hiss and quickly retract my hand, cradling it with my left and looking down at the cut that has just formed. I look up to see Santana with wide scared eyes and she puts the knife down and turns her body fully towards me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologises frantically "I didn't see you, I'm sorry"

"It's only a little cut" I reassure her and suck on the side of my hand a little, but she shakes her head rapidly and grabs my hand and brings it to her face to inspect the cut. Santana sighs loudly and whimpers a little.

"I'm really sorry Brittany, I'm just stressed and the whole- "I cut her off by placing my hands on her shoulders and giving her a firm single shake. She stops talking and looks in my eyes with curiosity.

"It. Is. Fine" I say slowly, highlighting my words. She doesn't say anything she just stares into my eyes and I stare back. I swear I could get lost in her eyes. My eyes flicker down to her lips for a second then quickly back up to her eyes, to notice that they are… Darker. I slowly withdraw my arms and let them hang by my side. I watch as Santana's eyes roam around my body, especially my bare legs, then back up to my eyes. The moment is broken by the sound of the front door shutting. We literally jump apart, like there wasn't any distance between us anyway and avoid each other's gaze.

Martin walks in with grocery bags and a big smile but it falters as he looks between me and Santana.

"Everything okay here?" he slowly asks with a glint in his eye. Santana clears her throat a little and I smile at him.

"Yeah, Santana was just…" I look over at the chopped carrot on the side and then back to Martin "cooking". Martin nods at me with a smile, but this smile seems playful, like he doesn't believe me. I raise an eyebrow and he breaks the tension between us by clapping his hands.

"Got a good deal at the market today" he chimes as he pulls out various foods. I smile and take a quick glance at Santana. She's not looking at me, she's focusing on the food her pop is pulling out the bag. "Oh Brittany, did you beat your record?" he asks with a grin and I raise a questioning eyebrow. "You know, call of duty?" he says and I freeze a little. Santana seems to notice because she glances at me and quickly changes the subject. How ridiculous am I? Flinching over a fucking video game. It's not real life!

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck_

_Thighs like what what what_

_Baby move your butt butt butt_

_I think to sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck_

_Thighs like what what what_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong_

My eyes widen a little as that blasts out. I quickly pat my pockets trying to find my phone and I quickly retrieve it, pressing answer so that song stops playing. I bring it to my ear and look at Santana. There's a small smirk playing at her lips and I know why she's smirking.

"Hello pop" I say and excuse myself for a second. I walk into the hallway and curse silently, that was embarrassing.

"Hey Britt, I just wanted to call and tell you that you've got some mail" he says and I frown.

"Is that it?" I say through clenched teeth. He rang me just for that!

"Yeah… oh and don't forget you're taking Charlie for a walk" he reminds me and I hum with an eye roll.

"Okay, well bye pop"

"Bye Britt"

I put my phone in my pocket rub my face with a groan, I can't believe I haven't changed my ringtone since Fucking high School. I walk into the kitchen and send Martin a small smile. He and Santana are close, it looks like Santana was telling him something. Martin looks at me and sends me a smile, which I return.

"I haven't heard that song in a while" he laughs and I freeze a little. I glance over at Santana and wonder if she's thinking what I am.

_I walk up Santana's stairs and head for her bedroom, I got a text saying that she needs me to come over ASAP. I push open the door and swallow when I see that the whole room is dark. I walk further inside and shut the door behind me, moving my hands over the wall trying to find a light switch._

_"__San" I whisper loudly, it honestly looks like someone is going to jump out and stab me in the throat or something. I find the switch and flick it on, squinting my eyes to adjust to the brightness. When I open my eyes fully they widen at the state of Santana's bedroom. Don't worry it hasn't been robbed or anything, the opposite actually. In the middle of Santana's floor there is a dark leather chair and around it the space is empty. The black curtains are closed and there's a soft beat playing in the background. I scan the room and there's no sign of Santana anywhere. Unexpectedly the bathroom door flies open and out walks Santana. A very sexy looking Santana. My eyes widen and my jaw drops at the sight of Santana in a matching black lingerie, did I say it was lace? I splutter like a fish trying to get out a sentence but nothing. Santana grins seductively at me and walks slowly to me, swaying her hips at every move._

_"__Hey Britt" she husks out and I swallow, my jeans are starting to feel a little tight down there. I stare at her, she's so fucking beautiful. She hums sexily at me and grabs my sweaty hand, leading me over to the chair. I follow like a little puppy and she pushes me down by the chest, making me gasp a little at the jolt of arousal I just felt. She's just looking down at me with a smirk and I exhale shakily._

_"__You. Stay. Right. There" she demands and I nod with a dumbfounded look. Santana struts over to her stereo system and my eyes follow her every movement, the sway of her ass, the way she flicks her hair. Oh god! She puts on a song and I lick my lips. She turns around as it starts to play and I grunt quietly at the look on her face. Lust._

_Ooh dat dress so scandalous_

_And ya know another nigga couldn't handle it_

_Santana grins and runs her hands down her body, swaying her hips to the beat of the song. I sit here rooted to the spot as Santana slowly turns around and puts her hands on her desk, sticking out her ass for me to see. _

_See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish_

_With a look in ya eye so devilish_

_She shakes her ass and I whimper, yes I fucking whimper. It looks so fucking good and I want to get out of this chair and take her right here, right now. I just realise that the lingerie piece she's wearing, she's not wearing panties, she's wearing a fucking thong so her whole ass is on show. I whimper loudly and Santana drops down and starts to crawl to me, all sexy like. I grip the bottom of the chair as Santana grins seductively at me, bearing her white teeth. I'm aware of how fast my heart is beating right now, it's insane._

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck_

_Thighs like what what what_

_Santana straddles my lap, her whole weight crashing down on my core. I bite my lip when Santana starts to roll her hips, specifically targeting the bulge in my jeans. Within about a couple of seconds I'm gasping, struggling to control myself as all I can smell is Santana. My eyes drop to her cleavage that looks fucking amazing, refraining myself from pressing a hot kiss to the tops of her mounds. _

_"__Do you like this baby?" she purrs and I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip, hard. Santana's hands work at my letterman jacket, pushing it down my arms and pulling me forward. Our mouths are so close next to each other's, and my tongue darts out to wet my own. Santana chuckles sexily at me before pushing me back into the chair and grinding against me. _

_Baby move your butt butt butt_

_Uh_

_Santana lifts up and then slams back down on my bulge making me moan out loud. Santana seems to be spurred on by this because she does it again, but this time she makes sure to roll her hips as she does it. I don't know how much longer I can take of this torment. My hands fly out to her soft thin waist and rub my thumb against her skin. Santana's eyes never leave mine and I can see the lust and arousal in her dark eyes, it's so sexy. I know my breath is growing ragged and the bulge in my pants is hardening but I don't care. _

_I think to sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck_

_Santana leans forward and trails hot kisses up my neck to my ear where her tongue pokes out and licks the shell. I whimper loud and moves my hands down to her hips, squeezing when she bites my ear lobe. My eyes roll to the back of my head when I feel Santana moan in my ear._

_Thighs like what what what_

_She giggle naughtily in my ear and pulls away to look in my eyes. She grins at me and her hands run down my arms, to my hands and she grips them. I stare at her, really trying to focus on something else rather than my dick. She lifts my hands and guides them to her bra clad chest. My mouth falls open and we both let out a moan when my hands cup them. Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! I squeeze them and she moans in pleasure, leaning forward closer to my lips. With my hands still on her breasts I look up at her and she smirks at me._

_All night long_

_She leans down and connects our lips together making me let out a moan. Her tongue instantly invades my mouth and I move my hands around her breasts to her back, holding her and pushing her more forcefully into me. She moans this time and I eagerly swallow it with a grin. She rolls her hips and I meet them by thrusting up at her core. She pulls back and throws her bead back in pleasure, her eyes shut and her mouth open. I fervently lean forward and attack her neck with hot wet kisses, nipping and sucking at places I know she loves. She's moaning and my hands slowly travel down her back to her ass. I give it a firm squeeze and then moves them back up, to the waistband of her lacy thong._

_Let me see that thong_

_I slip thumbs under it and fling it back so it hits her skin. She lets out a half moan and half whimper and I look up at her, with deep dark eyes. She looks down at me with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and I lick my own._

_"__Let's take this to bed"_

Looking at Santana's flushed cheeks and dark eyes, she is definitely thinking the same as I am. That was one of many lap dance's she gave me. I know she loved it, hell I fucking loved it. But I think she love it when I gave her one too, but that's another story. Martin looks between us and raises an eyebrow at our flushed faces, he doesn't know that we just shared the same sensual memory. I clear my throat and look from Santana to Martin.

"Well, I best be going. I have to walk Charlie and It's meant to rain later so…" I husk out, my voice sounding very raspy. Santana snaps her head at me and I see her swallow, oh god that lingerie! Martin smiles big like he's just got an idea.

"Santana can join you, she's going out for a run anyway" he smiles as he looks at his daughter then to me and I smile back. Santana smiles a small smile and I nod a little.

"Uh, okay. Well I need to go home and change, um, do you want to meet at the park or?" I ask hesitantly looking at Santana who seems just as uncomfortable as I am. I don't think it's from having to spend time together, I think it's from arousal. Well mine is.

"Yeah that's fine" she smiles.

"Okay well, see you at…" I check my phone and see that it is half 1. By the time I go home and change, then I have to walk Charlie up to the park. "Half 2?". Santana nods and sends me a smile. I get walked out by Martin and I send him a smile.

"Thanks for the games and everything" I say and he waves me off.

"That's okay, they're quite fun you know" he laughs and I nod awkwardly. I walk to my car and send him a quick wave before driving off. Well, what an eventful day. A bad memory, a hug from Santana, getting cut by Santana, hearing that Santana doesn't love puck, having a very vivid image of the lap dance Santana gave me and I'm now going to the park with Santana… Hi-light of the day hearing that she doesn't love him. I have hope.

Hello again! So I'm updating a new chapter because I've just finished my exams and I am happy as fuck! I know some of you guys are disappointed with this story and I'm sorry if I made it shitty. If you guys don't want to read it then… I can deal with that, even though you will be missed. However, to the people still reading and loving, you guys are the bomb. So this chapter, all Brittana central cause I know they're being neglected. What did you think? Be honest did you like the lap dance? Cuz I did! I thought the comforting Santana was nice as well. I really hope you guys enjoyed and review! Thank you all! Next chapter is Santana's POV because some have you requested it. There will be some things revealed in the next chapter ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Santana's POV

Sighing, I throw down the blue pen in my hand onto the table with a groan. I can't fucking concentrate with everything going on right now. Brittany, Puck… Brittany! I can't stop replaying the _almost_ kiss in my mind, how did I let that happen? God, I was touching her face, I was touching her! Wait, does that mean I instigated the kiss? Definitely not something I'm going to tell Puck. Puck. What a fucking idiot. I can't believe he fought with Brittany, I mean I really thought he wouldn't have been so stupid. Brittany is a military soldier, isn't that saying something? You don't want to mess with a soldier who's trained in hand to hand combat and stuff like that. You're already setting yourself up to lose. Puck and Brittany were on the same fucking football team at school, you need a lot of strength for that and Puck knows how good Brittany is with her arm. I just don't get why Puck keeps pushing Brittany to snap, I've seen it I mean come on if Puck was to talk about me the way he did when Brittany was there any other time I would have whooped his ass. I just don't get why I didn't when Brittany and her fuck toy was there.

I run my hand through my soft locks and glance at my vibrating phone. I flick through it to find a message from Puck.

**13:24- From Puck: Babe, are you still mad at me? Why don't you come over and I can make everything better ;) **

I shake my head as I stare at the text and clench my fists a little. All he wants is sex of me, I know it. This relationship is nothing compared to… Brittany's and I. It was a long time ago I know but I can still remember when she would bring me flowers out of the blue because I looked beautiful that day, or she would get breadstix take out when coach Sylvester pissed me off. I smile to myself, but then I remember that I never did anything for her. I secretly loved going on dates and all the romantic gestures that Brittany done but I never told her because I was afraid. Back then all I was focused on was my reputation. It's not like I would have been demoted right down to the bottom of the food chain if I came out and was actually with Brittany. I mean Brittany was just as popular as I was, maybe even more. She was the best halfback McKinley has had in years, scoring every game they had, me and her were practically joined at the hip so that added fear but Brittany was never one to slushy people. She would always smile at the geeks and nerds since she became a part of glee club. I was hesitant at first when Brittany told me, but I know Brittany loved to dance and sing and secretly so did I so we both joined. Can you imagine what Brittany did when the jocks slushied the gleeks? Who by the way were our friends at the time, she went ape shit on them. After that not a lot of the jocks or cheerleaders slushied them, except Puck. Brittany's just an all-around nice person and I don't know how she does it.

Groaning, I hear my phone vibrate again and I roughly pick it up and glare at the text from Puck.

**13:27- From Puck: My jaw hurts so fucking bad! When you come over bring me some ice or some shit. **

A smirk appears on my face at the state of Puck's jaw. Brittany always has had a good arm, not just in football. Brittany used to box, I don't know if she still does but the power in which she punched Puck then I'm guessing she does. I always used to hate the thought of Brittany getting hurt even though she barely got touched, she was always the one doing the pounding. Another reason why I can't believe Puck would fight her. I went to every one of her fights and I always acted like the crazy supportive girlfriend, because I was.

_I let out a breath as I walk into the locker room, this is where the fighter and their coach warm up and stuff. I lean against the locker, the cold metal making me shiver a little. Brittany's back is towards me and I can't help but run my eyes over the muscle definition. Her traps don't stick out too much but just enough to tell you that she works out… Hard. The middle of her bag is a V shape when she flexes but her top back is covered by her black and blue sports bra and don't even get me started on her back dimples. Seriously I could spend all day looking at her pale, smooth sexy looking back. _

_"__All ready?" I say breaking the silence and Brittany looks over her shoulder at me, a big smile appearing on her face. I swear to god that smile never falters when I'm around. She turns around fully and I swallow as her stomach, arms and legs are on display. Ugh she's so sexy. She's wrapping up her hands, and I wander my eyes up her strong, toned arms, licking my lips at the pulsing vein in the middle of her bicep. Then up to her broad but feminine shoulders and the little bump that sticks out, that I love to bite, all the way to her protruding collarbone. Ugh she's so sexy. My eyes flicker up to her face to see a smirk playing at her lips._

_"__Take a picture, it'll last longer"_

_I hum with a chuckle and slowly stalk towards her, slipping my hands around her waist, loving the feel of her skin against mine. Looking up into those sparkling baby blues, I grin and stand on my tip toes._

_"__Why would I do that when I have the real thing?" I whisper as I slowly lean forward, my lips dying to feel hers._

_"__Touché" she smiles and leans just that little bit forward to connect our lips together. As soon as her lips touch mine I let out an involuntary sigh, she feels so good, this just feels amazing. I feel her smile against my lips as she deepens the kiss, capturing my bottom lip and tugging on it slightly. I let out a tiny moan that seems to spur her on because I feel her hands run through my hair, itching gently at my scalp. Fuck, I love this. I love Brittany. I pull away slowly, savouring the taste which is Brittany and exhale against her wet lips. I open my eyes to see dark blue ones staring back at me, I lick my lips as I run my fingers over Brittany's back. _

_"__Who are you fighting tonight?" I ask quietly, not really feeling the need to talk loudly. It's just me and Brittany in here, in this moment. Brittany trails her hand down to my face and along my jaw, with a small smile._

_"__Richard Benson" she replies and I inhale as she pulls me into her. My head automatically fits into the crook of her neck and I let out a cute little hum, telling her how much I love her hugs. I don't like it when she fights guys, or girls for that matter. Brittany prefers to fight guys because she feels like they can take her punches, whereas some girls come off a lot worse looking. I think it's cute that she doesn't want to hurt nobody but she chooses to do boxing, a brutal sport. We just stay in this position for ages, my face buried in her neck with my arms wrapped tightly around her body and Brittany's hands combing through my hair with her chin resting on head. _

_"__Pierce, you're up in 5" someone shouts from outside the locker room but funnily enough I don't flinch or move, I just stay rooted to my spot, next to Brittany._

_"__Okay Sal" she calls out and I sigh, knowing that I'm going to have to detach myself from her. Just as I lift my head out of her neck she pushes me gently back into position and shakes her head. "Not yet, I just want one more minute with you" she whispers and I melt, literally into her arms. The things she says and the meaning behind it really hits me hard, it makes me want to come out and tell everyone that I'm madly in love with Brittany S Pierce, my best friend, the only girl on the football team because she's better than most of the boys, the nerd at heart and just the best person on the whole world. _

_Music starts playing and I hear some cheers coming from the ring area. I pull away and Brittany smiles brightly at me. _

_"__Be careful okay?" I warn her and she grins with a playful eye roll._

_"__Yes Ma" she jokes and I shake my head with a smile._

**_"_****_Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Are you all excited for the fight tonight?!" _**

_I wince a little at the loud screams, roars and cheers. A lot of people have come to see Brittany get pummelled or Brittany Pummel the other guy. Brittany pulls away from me quickly and grabs her black boxing gloves. I take one and slip it on her right hand whilst she puts on the other and make sure that she's already. _

_"__Pierce, let's go!" Sal shouts from the arena and Brittany smacks her fists together. I stare at her and just as she's about to leave I grab her wrist and pull her in for a kiss. I catch her out of guard because she stumbles a little, but I don't care. Her lips are like a drug and I'm addicted. I pull away and smile at her._

_"__Do good Britt!" I encourage her and walk out of the locker room to the arena where there's got to be over 300 people. I squeeze past some people to my seat, which is right at the front. The perks of being one of the fighters best friend. _

**_"_****_Now let's introduce the fighters. We have a new fighter in this arena tonight! In the red corner weighing in at 149 pounds Richard 'the Wrecker' Benson."_**

_I raise an eyebrow at the cheers for this guy who smirks and struts into the ring. This guy looks dodgy, he's got one of those fuckboy haircuts, you know the one where it's shaved at the sides and then there's a bit at the front. He pumps his fist up in the air and I scoff. He won't be doing that when Brittany bashes his ass. I scan the arena and see Brittany standing next to her coach, obviously waiting to be called on._

**_"_****_In the blue corner we have… The reigning welterweight champion and well known favourite, weighing in at 146 pounds Brittany 'Bone Crusher' Pierce"_**

_I stand up and cheer as loud as I can but I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter because the whole arena is on their feet screaming for Brittany. I smile widely, watching Brittany pump her fists up in the air with a smile as she walks to the ring and climbs in. A sense of pride washes through me, all this applause is for my girlfriend. Ha how do you like that Richard! I take my seat and stare at Brittany who's got her mouth open as Sal, her coach fits in her mouth guard. _

**_"_****_It's going to be a tough fight tonight Ladies and Gentlemen. Benson is currently standing with 14 fights, 12 victory's, 4 of them KO's and 2 loses. He has the Former light weight champion title at only 17 years of age."_**

_I scoff as he smiles a smug grin and his coach pats his back with a smirk. I look to Brittany who is cracking her neck and I swallow, I don't know why but I find it so sexy. Brittany herself is sexy, she's strong, funny, and beautiful. She's everything a person would be envious of. _

**_"_****_And Pierce well, currently holding the welterweight champion title, Former lightweight champion title, Former Light welterweight champion with a total of 24 wins, no loses and 17 KO's this match is going to be exciting!"_**

_I grin at that, that's right my girlfriend has 3 champion titles, suck it! I inhale deeply when I see Brittany and Rat face step forward. The referee is between them explaining the rules and I see Brittany nods and stare intimidatingly at Rat face who's glaring at her. Oh hell no, nobody glares at my best friend. _

**_"_****_Touch Gloves and go back to your corners"_**

_I see Brittany extend her gloved hand and Richard roughly punches her hand with a sneer and walks back to his corner. I glare at him and really hope that Brittany kicks his ass. I wipe my hands nervously on my jeans as the bell rings signalling that the fight is beginning. Brittany bounces on her toes and stalks around Rat face who is throwing tentative jabs here and there. My eyes follow every movement that Brittany makes and I gasp when Richard throws a shot at Brittany but let out a breath when she ducks it and lands a right hook to his face. The crowd roar and I find myself on the edge of my seat as I watch the fight break out. _

_By the third round Rat face has a cut below his eyebrow and a puffed eye that is literally on the brink of closing. Brittany only has a cut lip and that was from a cheap shot. Right now Brittany is sitting on a stool in her corner and Sal is squirting water all over her face and in her mouth to cool her down. God I just want to lick the droplets of water that run down the valley between her breasts. I clear my throat a little and munch on my popcorn, I know right can you believe that they sell popcorn here? It's like we're watching a fucking movie and my girlfriend is the main character._

**_"_****_Is the Wrecker okay to fight? Is the main question"_**

_I look over to the not so smug boy who's slumped in his stool with his coach and what looks like family members crowded around him from behind the ring. His face is really bad and I can't believe Brittany is the cause. It's quite hot actually. The bell rings and it's the last round now, I'm glad because all I want to do is take Brittany home. I watch as Brittany stands up and smashes her fists together, adrenaline pulsating through her and Rat face stands up on shaky legs with sighs and small moans spilling out of his mouth. Brittany stalks forward and keeps her hands up to protect her face, god protect her gorgeous face. Richard sheepishly bounces forward but doesn't even get to raise his fist as Brittany's left hand is smashing into his face sending him straight to the ground. The whole crowd screams and cheers, jumping out of their seats except Rat face's family, cheering for Brittany. _

_My popcorn flies everywhere as I jump out of mine and Brittany's smiling in relief when her arm gets raised in the air by the ref in victory. I bounce in excitement and pride for Brittany and turn to the girl next to me._

_"__That's my Best Friend!" I scream and turn back to look at Brittany who's getting engulfed by Sal and everyone in her corner. I smile brightly and then look over to Richard who's knocked out on the floor. _

**_"_****_ANND that's it! Brittany 'Bone Crusher' Pierce takes the Victory by Knockout!"_**

_I didn't know my legs could move so fast because I'm in front of Brittany and jumping in her arms. She catches me with no qualms and wraps her arms around my back as I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. _

_"__You did it!" I grin into her ear and I feel and hear her let out a breathless laugh and squeeze me tighter._

**_"_****_What a fight! Brittany Pierce and Richard Benson Ladies and Gentlemen!"_**

After that fight I posted it everywhere, Facebook, twitter even Instagram. I wanted everyone to know how great Brittany is and well. At School she was practically famous, I mean you had people like JBI interviewing her asking if she was going to be the next Floyd Mayweather, and if she would teach anyone some lessons. My secret Girlfriend was the best and I couldn't have been any more proud. During that time I wanted to come out so bad, I just wanted to be with Brittany but I didn't have the guts.

So you see I don't understand why Puck would even try and cross Brittany, unless he wanted to get his ass kicked. Boxer and military soldier, I definitely wouldn't want to get my ass beat by Brittany not that she would ever touch me, I know that even after everything we've been through.

My phone vibrates again and I growl as I type a message.

**13:47- To Puck: I'm not coming over, I'm doing work. Get your god damn ice yourself, I'm not your slave. It's your own fault for fighting Brittany. I'll talk to you later.**

Was that a bit harsh? Eh. Shit, I look at the time and realise that I have to be at the park to meet Brittany in less than 20 minutes. I rush upstairs into my purple painted room and slip on some leggings, some purple vans and a tight white V-neck. Tightening my high pony I run back downstairs and debate on whether or not I should take my phone. It will only be blowing up with messages from Puck. I shrug and grab a jacket as I rush out the door. It looks like I will get in a good run.

Setting a good pace, I run down the path and make my way to the park. God I already feel the burn in my calves, I really should exercise some more. About 10 minutes away, I quicken my pace and pant heavily, my heart hammering in my chest pumping blood quicker around my body to supply me with oxygen. My hair is swaying from side to side as my feet pound against the concrete floor, making me bounce a little. The warm humidity of the air is making me feel sticky and suffocated as my clothes and hair cling to me, slick with perspiration. I let out a sort of breathless sigh of relief as I see the gates to the massive park that goes off into the woods. This park has been mine and Brittany's childhood since we were 5. We used to come here every single day after school and play on the swing set, then the slide, then go off into the woods and pretend to fight off bad guys and rein act little red riding hood.

I stop and lean against the cold metal gate, trying to catch my breath and compose myself for when I meet Brittany. I don't want to look like a sweaty old man and smell like a pubescent teenager who doesn't know how to use deodorant. God my lungs feel like they're going to burst, why didn't I bring some water? Walking into the park I grin, this isn't what you would suspect if you came into Lima. Lima is a small town which really has no life to it, but the park, the park just says it all. It's spread across acres and acres of land and split into different areas. There's a kids park where there's swing sets, slides, zip wires and a built wooden house for the kids to play hide and seek in, well that's what me and Brittany used to do. On the other side there's a formal garden for the elderly that have retired there for the quiet life. They had benches, ornamental trees, flowers year round and water fountains in clear lakes that were stocked with Koi carp. It really portrays the beauty of the park, crossed by pathways so convenient that they might have been purposefully designed to lead from one centre of power to another.

I walk in further, heading off towards the secluded and quiet area where not a lot of kids go because they're too occupied with the park. Tree's surround the area, blocking off the sun, only letting beams pour through the narrow openings between the leaves and the trees. It really is beautiful over here. There's benches perched all around and I smile at some of the people who have their hands wrapped around their cool drink as they read the local newspaper.

"Santana?" I hear from behind me and I turn around to be greeted with those bright and familiar blue eyes. Brittany's changed since before at my house, she now has on plain grey pull over hoodie and some dark blue shorts, the sporty kind, with some white converses. Why does she always look so good? Oh my god I bet I look like a bag of horse shit!

"Hey, I was just looking for you" I smile and she smiles back at me and I get so lost in her eyes that I don't realise something wet is licking my hand. When I hear Brittany laugh I snap out of it and look down to see that ball of fluffy golden hair. I smile brightly and instantly kneel down to be face to face with the dog and scratch her ears.

"Charlie! Hello my girl!" I growl playfully and laugh when she licks my face. I love this fucking dog. When Brittany first got her I was the first one she introduced me to and we sort of had this bond. Dogs are smart as fuck. When me and Brittany broke up I never did see Charlie again, or funny enough her dad James. He's a…. Interesting man.

"She's missed you" Brittany states and I look up and meet her eyes. She's looking down at me with a gentle smile and I return it. I plant a kiss to Charlie's muzzle and stand back up, brushing the dirt off my knees. Brittany looks at me and I watch as her eyes run down my body right down to my feet then back up to my face. I swallow and scratch behind my neck.

"I'm a bit sweaty, I ran here" I apologise awkwardly and Brittany lets out a cute laugh which makes my heart jump.

"Don't apologise, you still look good" she compliments and I look down bashfully with a smile on my lips. God why does she always have to say nice things?

We start to take a nice slow walk with Charlie sniffing the ground every second. I'm standing next to Brittany, close enough to smell the honeysuckle and sandalwood washing powder from her clothes and that perfume that used to drive me crazy. It smells so good, like a mixture of candy floss and musk. All together she smells like heaven and I smell like a 42 year old man's armpit.

"So how's your work coming?" asks Brittany looking up from Charlie to me and I shrug a little.

"It's coming… slowly." I say and I smirk quietly, that sounded a lil sexual.

"Wanky" I mutter out and silently curse when Brittany looks at me with a playful grin playing on her lips. I look down to hide my blush and smile when Brittany lets out a laugh. Her laugh is like an angel singing, it's blissful. It's so infectious as well, like don't you just love people who have a laugh that make you laugh? Not saying that I love Brittany or something. Puck's laugh sounds weird, like a high 15 year old boy laughing. Not attractive and definitely not infectious, just annoying.

"It's been so long since I've been here" Brittany says breathlessly from next to me and I hum in agreement, scanning the beautiful scenery.

"It's so beautiful" I say, looking at the array of flowers and how green the freshly cut grass is.

"Yeah… It is" Brittany says but I don't see her look at me when she says it. I turn to look at Brittany and feel my heart beat a little faster when I see her looking at me. I smile at her and she smiles back at me. We just stare at each other for a moment until Charlie weaves herself in between me and Brittany, Pulling Brittany closer towards me as she is holding the lead that is attached to Charlie. Brittany scolds Charlie but all I can do is stare at Brittany and stand rigidly. Brittany looks up at me and her eyes widen a little at how close we actually are. I can clearly see the freckles that coat the bridge of Brittany's nose and each and every individual eye lash. God we are fucking close, close like the other night, you know when we ALMOST kissed! I watch as Brittany's throat bobs up and down and she looks a little… Flustered.

"Sorry…" She apologises and tries to untangle herself from me but it really isn't working. I look down to see Charlie staring at us with a glint in her eye. I narrow my eyes suspiciously at the dog and blink a couple of times. Okay, this dog is creepy as, it looks like she done this on purpose and she's enjoying watching us struggle. Brittany slips her hand out of the loop of the leather lead and frowns in thought, probably wondering how she's going to untangle us. Literally, the lead is wrapped around my leg then weaved around to hers, then back round mine then around both of ours so we are like trapped. Brittany looks up at me and I can't help the amused grin that appears. She starts to laugh and I find myself following in pursuit.

"Okay… Let's find a way out of this" Brittany giggles and starts to move the lead between and out of her legs. What shocks me is when Brittany's hand grazes my calf as she tries to untangle in from my legs. In order to do that she actually touches my legs, yes she touches me! My heart starts to hammer in my chest and I look down to see Brittany's face about an inch away from my mid-section as she has to crouch to reach my legs. Her hands grab the lead wrapped around my legs and she weaves it back through my legs then around hers and surprisingly it works. We're undone.

I let out a breath when Brittany stands straight and tall again, obviously taller than me because I'm a short ass, and laugh breathlessly.

"Sorry about that" she laughs and snaps her fingers at Charlie who has her head bowed as she knows she's going to get told off. I smile when Brittany strokes her head and scratches behind her ear before attaching the lead back. Brittany was never one to scold Charlie even when she chewed up Brittany's football and my underwear for that matter. They were lacy ones in all.

We carry on with the walk until my legs start to cramp a little. I hiss and bend down to rub my calf. Brittany looks at me with a worried look and my heart melts, how can she looked so concerned?

"Are you okay?" she asks and I nod and kneed my fingers into my right calf.

"Yeah" I groan out "just cramp, I probably should have stretched before running" I say and Brittany smiles at me.

"Let's sit down" Brittany instructs and leads me to a bench under a tree. I happily sit down and let out a sigh of relief, I can finally feel my legs. Seriously, that running made me feel like jelly, and of course being in such a close proximity with Brittany didn't help. I stretch my legs out in front of me and realise how small the look compared to Brittany's never ending legs. That are bare may I add. Shit now I'm looking at Brittany's legs. I run my eyes up her body to her face that I staring at me with a smile.

"Would you like an ice cream?" she asks and I tilt my head a little. I smile, an ice cream I could do with! My throat is dry as fuck, like sandpaper dry and the heat is making me sweat buckets. My face drops when I realise that I didn't bring any money.

"I didn't bring no money" I say and Brittany waves me off with a smile.

"I'll buy it for you" She states with nothing but gentleness and I look at her with a smile.

"You don't have to do that" I shake my head but she raises an eyebrow at me and grins.

"An ice cream it is" she grins and stands up. She pulls on Charlie's lead a little to make the dog come over to her and to stop sniffing the flowers. Charlie bounces towards Brittany and I smile, but raise an eyebrow when Brittany passes the lead to me.

"Can you look after her whilst I go get the ice creams?" she asks and I nod with a small smile. She grins and pets Charlie's head before walking off. I can't help but let my eyes follow her and roam down to her backside that looks great in them shorts. Then down to her legs that are so toned and defined, her calves flexing with every step she takes. Seriously, I have never seen sexier legs that Brittany's and that is a fact. I look down to the golden retriever who's sitting upright and staring at me, her tongue flapping out her mouth. I narrow my eyes a little at her and hum.

"I know what you did earlier" I hush at the dog and look into the big brown eyes staring captivatingly back at me. "Nice try Charlie, but you can't fool me" I whisper to the dog and raise an eyebrow when Charlie pants and wags her tail. What the fuck am I doing? I'm talking to a dog like she can understand me. The heat is really going to my head. I cup both of Charlie's ears and ruffle them, smiling when she whimpers.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone holding two ice creams come into view and smile when I see its Brittany. She comes closer to me and smiles when she passes me one of the very delicious looking ice creams.

"Strawberry and Vanilla right?" she asks as I hold the ice cream and I don't answer her, I just smile. I can't believe she remembered, I love this ice cream. Brittany was the first person to buy me an ice cream and it was this one from a cheap ice cream van and ever since it's the only ice cream I love. Brittany takes her seat and notices that I'm not eating the ice cream so she panics a little.

"Do you not like it? I can get you another one" she rushes out and I look at her with an amused but gentle smile, slightly shaking my head.

"No I love it, I just can't believe you still remember what Ice cream I have" I exclaim and Brittany looks at her own ice cream with a small bashful smile.

"How could I forget? I remember everything you love Santana, Everything about you" she states and I blink, amazed and flattered. A smile graces my lips and I take a lick of my ice cream and shut my eyes with a hum of pleasure. God I don't think I've tasted anything better, well that's a lie. I look over at Brittany and smile.

"Chocolate and Toffee" I grin, it has always been her favourite ever since we were kids. Sort of the same with me and Vanilla/Strawberry. Brittany grins with a nod and takes a lick of her ice cream.

"You know it"

A couple of minutes go by of us silently eating our ice creams, but in a relaxed and non-awkward silence. I take a bite out of the cone and look down to see Charlie staring up at me with big brown eyes. I know what she's doing, she's begging and I'm not going to give in. I take another bite but with some ice cream now and Charlie lowers her head even more so her eyes look sad and droopy making me feel a little shitty. I tilt my head to the side and stick my finger in my ice cream and put it in front of Charlie's mouth, which she so eagerly licks and cleans it. I look over to Brittany when I hear her laughing.

"What?" I ask with an amused smile and Brittany shakes her head at me.

"You. You give in too easily" she laughs and I shake my head with a feigned hurt expression.

"I do not!" I defend myself But Brittany doesn't ease up, she keeps on laughing.

"So you didn't just give her a bit of ice cream?" she says knowingly and I roll my eyes playfully and smile.

"She looked hungry and sad" I gesture to Charlie who's begging some more and not taking her eyes off my ice cream. Brittany's infectious laugh starts again and I find myself joining, enjoying this moment. I eat my ice cream and Brittany signals for Charlie to go to her by clicking her fingers. I watch as Charlie sits in front of Brittany's legs, clearly waiting, and Brittany puts her ice cream in front of Charlie who starts to devour it like a crazy person. I laugh at Brittany who frowns with wide eyes.

"I only meant a lick!" she exclaims and I laugh so hard that I almost drop my ice cream, giving Charlie seconds. Brittany starts to laugh and I actually feel tears pool at my eyelids from laughing too much. I wipe at my eyes and my laughing starts to cease, eventually but I have the odd chuckle here and there. I lick the edge of the ice cream and Look to Brittany who's watching me intently, rather my tongue than anything else. All of a sudden something comes over me and I start to swirl my tongue around the ice cream, humming sensually at the taste of the cream. I glance over at Brittany and notice that she's fixated on me, with a smirk I flick my tongue over the top of the ice cream and let out a loud breath. I hear a tiny whimper from besides me and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Charlie.

What am I doing? I'm with Puck, Brittany's with Olivia or whatever. I shake my head a little and lower the ice cream so it's a near my lap. I turn to look at Brittany and apologise but the words get stuck in my throat when I see the look in Brittany's eyes. They're practically black and they're focused on my lips. I swallow and unconsciously lick my bottom lip, my eyes widening when I see Brittany bite her own. She moves forward and I freeze, I fucking freeze. She's coming closer and closer, not taking her eyes off my lips. Her face is about a couple inches away from mine and I sharply suck in a breath when her thumb makes contact with the corner of my mouth. Her thumb swipes there and then Brittany's eyes flicker up to mine and I swallow. She smiles at me and moves away.

"You had some ice cream" she justifies and I open my mouth but can't seem to spout out the words. I thought she was going to fucking kiss me! Holy shit, holy shit. My heart is hammering in my chest and I look at Brittany who's looking at me with an innocent look.

"Shit Santana you're ice cream" Brittany exclaims and reaches out for my hand that is covered in ice cream. I look down to see that the cream has melted and ran down the cone onto my fingers, then dripped down my hand onto my leggings. I move my hand so the ice cream is hovering over the floor and I watch as the melted ice cream drips on the concrete. I look over to Brittany whose running over to the ice cream van and coming back with some serviettes. I smile gratefully at her and let her throw the melted and mushy ice cream into the trash can. I wipe off all the sticky ice cream as much as I can and grimace a little when my fingers stick together. Brittany comes and sits back on the bench next to me and I contemplate whether or not I should let Charlie lick the ice cream off my hands but then I'd have dog dribble over my hand. Finally wiping the cream of my hand I throw the serviette in the bin and look at Brittany who's smiling at me. I notice that she looks down at my lap and then clears her throat a little as she looks into my eyes.

"You've got… Cream in your lap" she coughs and I look down to see that the ice cream has ran down in between my legging clad thighs and I blush a little. It doesn't look like ice cream I can tell you that.

"Shit" I curse.

"I should have got some more serviettes" Brittany laughs and I look up at her, a smile appearing on my face. She can make anything better with just a laugh. I lean back and let out a long sigh, a smile on my face the whole time. Funnily enough today hasn't been bad at all, even though I spilt ice cream everywhere. I look over at Brittany and see that she's staring up at the sky with a small smile on her face. I study her face, her profile and just her. I can't believe I thought she was going to kiss me, why would she? She knows I'm with Puck and Brittany has always been the respectful kind. Besides she's with Olivia right? Or they're fucking. My blood starts to boil at the thought of Olivia running her hands all over Brittany, and I scowl at nothing. But all I can think about is that moment when Brittany's thumb touched my lips, well the corner of my mouth. The spot is still tingling and I wanted… I wanted Brittany to kiss me.

What the Fuck does that mean?

Sup Guys. You know I quite liked this chapter. All Brittany interaction right here guys ;) What did you think? Review and do whatever you guys do. An appearance of Charlie the dog, she's cute and fluffy. Also what did you think of boxer Brittany? I will do more flashbacks of them and shit like that. I need your help, what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? I really don't know. Would you want some Brittany and Olivia interaction? Puck and Santana? Ha-ha JK! Puck and Brittany? Santana and Olivia? More Brittany and Santana? obvs ;) Tell me your ideas and I will try and make it happen. Seriously I have no clue what to do for the next chapter so, review and PM me. I feel like Brittany and Santana's relationship is building back up guys, about time I mean it's already chapter 15. haha! I hope you liked it. P.S I secretly wanted Brittany to lick the ice cream off Santana's thighs but that's way too much ;)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I seriously can't stop smiling. My pop has already questioned me about it twice but I just dismiss him. I don't know it just feels like I'm reconnecting with Santana in a good way, it's made me realise how much I've actually missed her. Even though I tell myself day after day that I don't, I do. The whole thing at the park was kind of an eye opener, in a good way. That was probably the first time I've heard Santana laugh since I've been back, a genuine laugh. You know what, it makes me feel good that I was the one to cause it. I always could make her laugh, whenever she was down or pissed off I would flash a funny face, do some silly dance or just cuddle her and it would sort her right out. I have this feeling like Puck doesn't do any of that, the only time I've seen them together is when they're at his shitty bar. Like shouldn't you spend most of your time with your girlfriend? Or boyfriend in Santana's case? I still can't believe that she said she doesn't love him. I did have my suspicions I mean, how could anybody love that piece of shit?

Walking downstairs, I yawn and chuckle when I see Charlie sprawled out in her doggy bed in the living room. That walk really tired her out, or she might have a bad stomach from the ice cream she ate. God that ice cream, although I thought it looked better in Santana's lap. Well that was inappropriate. I walk into the kitchen to see my pop cooking and humming to some… my god she bangs by Ricky martin. I groan quietly but amused at the scene of my pop moving his hips as he flips some peppers and what not in a frying pan.

_She bangs, she bangs_

_Oh baby when she moves, she moves_

I can't help but burst out laughing when my pop tries to moonwalk but fails miserably. He stops what he's doing and looks at me, a large smile appearing on his face and his eyebrows raise.

"What? I'm getting my _groove _on" he jokingly purrs and puts the frying pan on the hob and looks at me as he

"God no, pop, stop it's painful" I playfully grimace and pop laughs out, his strong laughing booming throughout the kitchen. He raises one eyebrow at me and puts his hands on his hips.

"Think you can do better?" he playfully challenges and I raise an eyebrow at him, of course I fucking can. I was in like glee for 2 years where I danced and sung like every day. My pop seems to understand because he scoffs at me and flicks his imaginary long hair, in a ratchet sort of way making me laugh. He is a goon sometimes, but he's my pa. I walk over to the fridge and scan it, looking for something to drink that isn't ketchup.

"I forgot you were in that club" Pop says whilst moving the peppers and onions about in the frying pan. I shrug even though he can't see me and grab the apple juice intent on pouring myself a glass.

"That was a long time ago" I drag out and take a mouthful of juice, then lower it and place it on the counter top.

"I bet you still have some moves" my pop hums and pops his hip to the side and I chuckle with an eye roll. I stopped dancing a long time ago, I don't do it no more. That went out the window when everything went downhill and I guess I never took it up again. My pop noticing the silence changes the subject as he starts to plate.

"Did you check your mail yet?" He asks and I frown, shit I forgot about that. Eh probably some bills which I am definitely not eager to open. I shake my head with a shrug and my pop raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Check your mail" he says shortly and I groan before I down the rest of my juice. I force a smile on my face and walk out of the kitchen to the door way where my pop has placed my mail on the side of this glass table next to a fake flower. He thinks it makes the house look decorative but it really just looks stupid. Picking up the mail, I flick through and see that two are addressed to me. Turning around so my back is against the table, I lean my ass it a little and look at the first one automatically knowing it's from the army. The red and blue striped border, the brownish colour of the envelope itself and the writing and stamps is a giveaway. Taking a deep breath I peer into the kitchen to see my pop dancing and I decide to take this upstairs. I haven't got a clue what this could be about, I know it's not from Joe. Slowly shutting my door, I don't take my eyes off the letter that could potentially change my life… again.

Taking a seat on my bed I slide my thumb through the seal and take out the letter, unfolding it and holding it with two hands.

_DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY_

_U.S ARMY CORPS, FORT BENNING_

_9430 JACKSON LOOP, SUITE 109_

_22065-23452_

_July 12, 2015_

_Miss Brittany Pierce,_

_3917 Old Lee Highway,_

_Lima, Ohio 22065_

_Subject: Injury to the shoulder by bullet resulting in recovery leave; judgment in Favour of United States Army. No. 98-C-521-E. _

_Dear Sergeant Pierce,_

_It has come to our attention in Fort Benning, Georgia that recently you suffered a terrible injury regarding your shoulder. We give you are blessings and hope for you to make a speedy recovery. As you are aware your comrades are still serviced in Afghanistan, Bagram trying to fulfil their jobs in completing the missions set. We are sorry to inform you but it has not been successful, SMA Mercer is concerned with how little progress is being made. _

_The Department has looked through your medical report and the damage of your shoulder, and we have come to a conclusion. We are shortening your recovery leave for a good reason, More Soldiers need to be deployed. Now, SMA Mercer is aware of the extent to your injury and he knows that you cannot be deployed right away, you need time to recover. We are giving you 2 months instead of 4, praying that you are fully recovered when being deployed. _

_Your contract prohibits you serving whilst being injured, but in addition we believe it is appropriate to re-deploy you when the mission is failing. So we advise you begin to slowly regain strength in your shoulder. We strongly advise that you do NOT do any more damage which could result in you becoming even more injured. _

_Please accept my sincere appreciation for your support and understand the struggle you have been through. It is important that the soldiers out there fighting are safe and injuries remain a minimal and you are required to lead your unit. _

_We hope you recover well and serve our country with pride and confidence. _

_LARRY WYCE _

_Army General, U.S ARMY, FORT BENNING COLOMBUS, GEORGIA._

Slowly lowering the letter I stare at my door for about 5 minutes before exhaling a shaky breath. I knew it would come, but I didn't think it would be so fucking soon. I've got half the time to recover, but being honest with myself I don't think I really need that. My shoulder hasn't been hurting at all, besides the small achy pain it's been fine. So I'm not sure why I'm sort of pissed and a little upset. I should be happy that I'm going back soon, I get to be back with Joe and everyone else, doing what I've trained for years upon years. Why do I have this achy feeling in my heart? It's that I have to leave my pop behind, Charlie, Olivia… Santana. It's different now, before when I left me and my pop weren't close so it didn't really affect me too much but now…

Folding up the letter I put it on my bed side table and look down at the other piece of mail. Shaking my head, I decide to open that letter late. I stand up and withdraw my phone from my pockets sending a text to Olivia.

**18:14- To Olivia: Hey gorgeous, I haven't seen you in like 2 days! Fancy meeting up for a coffee?**

I changed her name on my phone because as funny as it was it's just easy to find Olivia in my contacts. Since my leave has been shortened I need to make the most of my time, meaning that I need to spend as much time as I can with Olivia, My pop and Santana. I feel like me and Santana are getting semi- closer and I'm not going to leave for a year and come back to find out that She and Puck got married and moved to like Toronto to raise their baby boy. No fucking way!

Feeling my phone Vibrate in my hands makes me look down and I smile as I read the message.

**18:18- From Olivia: Pretty Blue Eyes! I swear it's been longer than 2 days, it feels like it's been a year ;) I've nearly finished my shift so you could stop by Starbucks and I could whip up some coffee, your choice?**

Typing my reply I slip into some jeans, it's a bit breezier than it was earlier. Walking to my door I look over my shoulder at the envelope on my bed and sigh. It's better to open it later, I've already had some news I'm not sure if I want more. Jogging down the stairs I grab my car keys and stick my head in the kitchen to see my pop plating two plates up, no doubt one for me.

"Hey pop, I'm meeting up with a friend" I say and swallow a little when he looks at me with a sad look but covers it up and nods.

"Oh, right, yeah. Okay, I'll put this in the microwave" he says to himself and I suddenly feel really shitty. Like really shitty. I swallow down the guilt and stutter a little, watching my pop trace around the kitchen then grab his two day old newspaper that he has read like 3 times and sits in his spot at the booth with his dinner in front of him.

"I'll um, be back soon"

"Bye" he mumbles quietly and I slip out silently, frowning to myself. That was weird, he seemed like really sad. I definitely need to spend more time with him, I also need to tell him about the letter. Forgetting all about that, I get into my car and drive to the Starbucks outside the mall. It's a small Starbucks but a nice little cosy café. As I walk in through the door a little bell goes off and Olivia looks up from the counter and sends me a big smile. I grin as I walk forward and Lean my forearms on the counter, looking into Olivia's green eyes.

"I don't suppose you know when Olivia gets off do you? I'm meant to be having coffee with her" I grin and Olivia laughs, leaning on the counter so our faces our a couple inches apart. I swallow but not in a nervous way, I'm not nervous around Olivia because she's one of my good friends.

"She gets off now actually, I'll go get her for you" she smirks and walks off into the back room. I laugh and shake my head, looking up at the array of drinks they are selling. Coffee makes me a little jittery, always has, so I might go for a hot chocolate. Olivia appears, out of her work uniform wearing some black jeans, converses and a top. I don't think I've ever seen her in casual clothes before, she looks nice. My eyes flicker up to her face and I grin when she smiles at me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in?" I joke and burst out laughing at the look on her face. She feigns hurt and crosses her arms over her chest making my shoulders shake with laughter. I wipe my eyes and look at her, she's facing the other way and has a hard face. By the way her lips are twitching tells me that she's trying really hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry, you look nice" I coo and her eyebrow twitches for a second but she doesn't ease up.

"Nope" she says shortly.

I laugh and stand straight, puffing out my chest a little.

"Don't make me come round there!" I warn with a playful smile and I swear I see the corner of her lips twist up a little. Olivia puts on a bitch face that literally looks like one of those rich girls who don't get like a pony for their birthday. I laugh and shake my head walking around so I could get to Olivia considering she was on the opposite side of the counter. "I warned you" I grin as I stalk towards her and her eyes meet mine with an amused smile as she cocks her hip at me.

"What you gonna do blondie?" She jokes in a fake gangster voice which makes me purse my lips and try to subdue my laughter. I look to the side to see one of those plastic cups, smirking I pick it up and throw it at Olivia. Olivia looks at me with an 'o' shaped mouth and raises her eyebrows. "You wanna play like that?" she grins and scans the sides and the counter before breaking off a bit of cake and throwing it at me. I gasp a little and look to the chocolate crumbs on my top and now on the floor and shake my head.

"It's on!"

We get so lost into pelting each other with various items we don't notice the bell of the door ring. I crouch down behind the counter to shield myself from the coffee beans Olivia is throwing at me and with a laugh I charge at her and push her up against the counter. I look at her with a victory smirk and smile when she bursts out laughing.

"You've got like coffee in your hair and everything" she laughs and I glare playfully at her, grabbing a large cup and filling it up with water with a mischievous smirk. Olivia's eyes go wide and she shakes her head, trying to get out of my grip and failing.

"One movement and this nice cold water will go all over that pretty face of yours" I grin as I threaten to tip it over Olivia's face whilst pressing her up against the counter, her back digging into the cash register. She squeals and squints her eyes and I laugh slightly tipping the cup forward.

"Ahem" someone coughs and I look over to see Santana standing there awkwardly with a tiny scowl on her face, directed at Olivia who is trapped between me and the counter.

"Santana" I say and move away from Olivia, putting the cup of water down and sending her a small smile. Olivia stands straight and looks at me then back to Santana with a smile. I don't know why but I feel guilty, like I've done something wrong. I itch the back of my neck nervously as I look at Santana who is standing in a pair of white jeans, a black top that shows a strip of tanned skin and some black vans. God she looks so fucking good. I can't help but let my eyes run up and down her body, licking my lips.

"Um, should you guys be like, trashing the place?" Santana says with a raised eyebrow but I can hear a hint of amusement in her voice, making me look down and smile shyly to myself.

"I work here, it's okay" Olivia laughs and steps in front of the cash register, looking at Santana. "What can I get you?" Olivia asks Santana in a very polite and friendly voice. My eyes flicker over to Santana who's not scowling at Olivia anymore, but still has a semi-hard face.

"Um" She says scanning the boards of drinks "I'll take a large coffee" She says as she reaches into her purse to get her money. Olivia nods, punching it into the register as she makes the coffee.

"Any sugars? Milk?" Olivia asks and before Santana even says anything I don't know why I did this.

"One sugar, no Milk" I say nonchalantly, leaning against the counter that customers shouldn't be on. I guess since I'm friends with someone who works here, I get perks. Santana and Olivia look at me, Santana sporting a small smile and Olivia grinning at me and sending me secret mocking smirks. I walk past her as she passes Santana her coffee and bump her a little on purpose, pretending that I didn't do anything. I see her look at me with a smirk and then back to Santana.

"Me and Britt were just about to have some coffee, would you like to join us?" Olivia asks with a polite smile and I freeze. I slowly look at Olivia who's smiling and then to Santana who seems hesitant. Santana looks at me and I feel my mouth go dry, it looks like she's asking me for permission. When I don't move, speak or do anything for that matter she opens her mouth a couple of times before shaking her head a little.

"Um, no it's-"She begins to say but Olivia cuts her off with a little laugh and her hand.

"Come on, only for like 10 minutes. It would give us a chance to get to know each other" Olivia smiles and I slowly turn my head to look at her with wide eyes and tight lipped smile. What the fuck is she doing? I know for a fact that Santana does not in any circumstances like her, so why is she inviting her to have coffee with us? Not that I don't mind of course. "Besides, Brittany was going to take you some coffee over anyway" She says and I don't think my eyes could have widened any more. Santana looks at me and I smile shyly, causing her to smile softly at me and let out a single breathless laugh. What the fuck is Olivia talking about!?

"Isn't that right Britt?" Olivia asks looking at me with a small smirk, that bitch. I know what she's doing. I clear my throat a little and nod, looking from Olivia to Santana.

"I um, you had a lot of work so I thought coffee would help" I stutter, surprised that I made that up on the spot. It sounded pretty decent and not like a lie at all. Santana smiles at me, appreciation evident in her sparkling brown eyes and I swallow.

"Sure, I guess It would give me a break from all that _work_" Santana grins at me and I throw her a tight lipped smile, is she onto my lie?

"Great, that table over there is free. I'm just going to get mine and Brittany's drinks and then I'll meet you over there" Olivia tells Santana and then looks over at me with the same smirk. "Oh what did you want to drink again Britt?" She asks and I resist the urge to pick back up that cup of water and just chuck it at her.

"White hot chocolate please" I force out and pass her, throwing her a glare. I watch as Santana walks over to the table and I see my chance. I look at Olivia and lean in with a frown and wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" I harshly whisper and she shrugs with a smile as she makes my drink.

"Oh come on, it's obvious" she casually says, making me frown.

"What?"

"You. You are crushing on her" She tells me with a smirk and I raise one eyebrow, trying very hard to fight a blush that is threatening to appear on my cheeks. I shake my head viscously with wide eyes making her laugh. "Oh really? Is that why you act like a nervous school girl around their first crush when you're a near her?" She asks with a grin and I open my mouth to defend myself but really, I have nothing.

"I do not!" I state shaking my head.

"Yeah tell that to your red cheeks" She chuckles as she slides me my drink, pinching both of my cheeks with her hands. I slap them away with a groan and take my drink, sending her a playful glare as I turn around. I see Santana staring at me and Olivia and I swallow, I don't know why she makes me so nervous. I mean what the fuck I don't get nervous. I nearly fucking kissed her!

Walking over to the table that Santana has chosen, I take a seat that funnily enough is right next to her considering it's a table with three seats and it's rounded. She looks at me and I send her a smile, exhaling when she sends me one back.

"Three times in one day, geez I'd say that you're stalking me" Santana states out of nowhere, a playful grin tugging at her lips. My eyes widen thinking that she's serious and I shake my head quickly about to explain myself but stop when I see the look on her face. Pure Amusement. I let out a breath and chuckle, looking at my drink.

"I'm only joking" She laughs and I find myself smiling at her laugh. God, it's such a pure sound.

"I know" I say, trying not to look like a nervous idiot. I wrack my brain, trying to understand why I'm all of a sudden nervous. I spent like two hours with her at the park, where I was stuck in a lead with her you know making our faces like super close. Oh what else, oh my god. When she ate that ice cream, her lips. That TONGUE! The way it swirled around the cream, licking it all up made me shiver and kind of made my shorts feel a little tight in a certain area. Let's not forget the pants situation. I didn't mean for my comment to sound so sexual. It's just with the melted _white_ ice cream on her thighs resembles something else.

"I notice that you changed your trousers" I say gesturing to her now clean white jeans that fit her perfectly, showing off her snug toned legs and don't even get me started on her ass. Not that I've looked or something. Santana laughs, there we go that laugh, and nods.

"They were all sticky" she rasps out and I swallow, hearing a complete different meaning to what she said, a dirty meaning. I look down at my cup, suddenly feeling a lil hot and clear my throat a little. I think Santana understands because she starts laughing and raises her eyebrows. "Not like that" she smirks at me and I literally feel my heart speed up. Olivia comes along, plonking her bum in the seat setting down her drink on the table. I look at her and smile which she so gladly returns.

"So Santana" Olivia begins turning her head so she can look at her. What is she doing? "I feel like we haven't had a proper introduction" She smiles and extends her hand out for Santana to shake. "I'm Olivia Adams, new girl who just moved here"

I sit there my eyes flickering from Olivia to Santana, wondering if Santana's going to shake her hand. I mean Santana isn't rude but she isn't very polite to people she doesn't like. Santana looks at Olivia with no expression before slowly shaking her hand, surprising me a little.

"Santana Lopez" She says shortly but no rudely. God even her name gives me shivers, and other feelings that I would rather not talk about. Olivia nods and leans back in her chair, bringing her drink up to her mouth, observing Santana. The air feels a little tense around here, I'm not liking it.

"So how's your work?" I ask, breaking the silence as I look at Santana. I swear I ask her this every time I see her.

"It's good, it seems to be piling up though" She shakes her head with a frown and I smile, she shouldn't frown it would crease that pretty forehead of hers.

"What do you do?" Olivia asks and Santana looks in her eyes for a moment, lifting her cup up to her lips and takin a sip. I wince quietly at them and decide to answer for her.

"She's a lawyer" I say with a grin, making Olivia look at me. "How cool is that? You have to be really smart but she always has been" I exclaim with a shrug and hear a little chuckle. Looking over at Santana, I smile when I see her cheeks redden a little at the compliment. I smile at how cute she looks and look over at Olivia who's smirking and making a love heart with her fingers. I narrow my eyes at her and send her a 'stop it' face.

"Olivia…" Santana says looking up from her coffee and at Olivia. I swallow and lean my forearms on the table. "Where are you from? You know where did you move from?" She asks with no venom or anything like that in her voice, just pure curiosity. I even think Olivia is taken back because she blinks a couple of times before straightening a little and smiling.

"San Francisco, born and raised" she states with a smile and wraps her hands around her cup. Santana nods with pursed lips.

"I've always wanted to go to San Francisco" I say bringing my drink up to my lips and blowing softly, trying to cool down the hot drink so it doesn't scold me. I take a mouthful and let out a small moan. God this drink is better than pussy. I haven't had a lot of that lately so I think this drink makes up for it. I lower my cup and frown when Santana and Olivia laugh at me.

"What?" I ask, smiling at them. There laughs are the best thing. Olivia doesn't answer me she just keeps laughing. I look over at Santana and raise an eyebrow when she points to my lips. Does she want to kiss me?

"You've got a moustache" Santana grins while trying to contain her laughter. I bring the back of my hand up to my mouth and wipe. Well that's embarrassing. I laugh of my embarrassment and look at Santana who's looking at me with a smile. I just look at her, forgetting everything, I just stare in those beautiful brown eyes. A smile starts to form on my lips but I break out of everything when her phone starts ringing. I clear my throat a little and lean back in my chair, my eyes flicker over to Olivia who's grinning at both of us.

"I've um, got to take this, excuse me" Santana says looking down to her phone then back up to meet my eyes. I send her a dismissing smile and she excuses herself, walking out of the shop. My eyes follow her and flicker down to her ass more than once.

"Ass, Ass, Ass" Olivia sings from beside me and I snap my head around to look at her. I raise my eyebrows and shake my head when she does this motion with her hands, resembling her squeezing an ass.

"Stop it!" I scold her and she just laughs.

"if you two could like take time out of your staring competition to talk, I would be very grateful" She laughs and leans back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest as she looks at me. I groan a little and keep her gaze.

"I'm still pissed at you. What was that earlier?" I ask and she smirks.

"I'm helping you" She states nonchalantly and I raise one of my eyebrows, asking for her to elaborate. "You're like a fish out of water". The fuck?

"What?" I laugh and she leans forward on her forearms looking at me with a knowing look.

"It's been awhile since you've seen her so you're a bit rusty in the whole _getting your girl _department"

What the fuck?

"And I'm here to help you" Olivia grins. I'm not sure why but I see this going terribly wrong. I let out a little laugh, I guess there's no harm in it.

"Okay" I give in and she hums, her eyes glancing to Santana who's talking intently in her phone. She looks back at me and clucks her tongue.

"You've got her number right?" She asks and I shake my head slowly. She frowns and lets out a sigh. "Well that's the first step. Get her number"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I ask with a frown. Santana walks in before Olivia can answer and comes back to the table with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, it was just work" Santana justifies and I nod with a smile. Olivia looks from me to Santana and I can see the gears stirring in her head.

"I've got to go soon, but it was nice talking to you Santana" Olivia breathes out with a smile. Santana nods slightly and before she or I can say something Olivia is back to talking. "But I was thinking that we could all go out again, somewhere that's not a coffee shop" She grins and I look at her, what is she doing? I can't figure out her plan.

"Um, sure" Santana confirms and I glance at her.

"Till then" Olivia stands up but then realisation takes over her features "Could I have your number? I've got Britt's" she asks smoothly and my jaw drops a little. She's good, I'll give her that. Santana seems a little shocked and hesitant. I clear my throat a little and watch as Santana slowly nods and goes to get her phone. "Oh I'll just get it off Brittany" Olivia comments, and I finally understand what she's doing. Santana and Olivia look at me and I clear my throat a little.

"I haven't got her number" I tell Olivia and watch as she frowns slightly and hisses.

"Sorry to assume"

"I'll give you both my number, it's fine" Santana points out whilst looking through her phone. I practically gawk at Olivia and let a small grin tug at my lips when she winks at me. Remind me to listen to Olivia, like all the time. She's crafty as fuck. After we exchange numbers, I stand up and stretch a little, letting out a little sigh. Olivia comes over to me and hugs me goodbye which I gladly return.

"You're welcome" She whispers into my ear and I squeeze her a little tighter as to say thank you. When she pulls away she winks at me with a smile and then looks over at Santana with a small smile. "Bye" Santana nods at her and then Olivia looks at me with a smirk. "See ya babe"

I watch as Olivia walks off and I realise that I'm now left alone with Santana, for the nth time today. I turn to look at her and I see that she's wearing a tiny scowl, the same scowl she was wearing when she saw me and Olivia play fighting. I open my mouth to say something but my phone cuts me off, vibrating in my pocket. I bet that's Olivia teasing me or bragging about how she got me Santana's number. I send Santana half a smile as I pull out my phone and read the message.

**20:25- From Martin: Hey Brittany, I was wondering if you could stop by the house. I need to talk to you about something that is if you are free?**

I frown and wonder what Martin has to say to me. I've already seen him today so it can't be about the garden.

"Everything okay?" Santana asks noticing my frown. I look up at her and nod slightly.

"Yeah, your pop just texted me saying that he needs to talk to me" I tell her and she raises a questioning eyebrow and frowns a little.

"Oh, well I'm heading home now so"

"Would you like a ride?" I ask, considering I drove her and I'm driving to her house it seems polite and convenient. Santana stutters a little before looking down at her feet then back up at me with a cute little smile and nods. I grin and lead her out of the Café, holding the door open for her as she walks out. I walk to my car side by side Santana and take out the key and unlock it by the little button. Before Santana can open the passenger door I'm a step ahead of her and I open it for her. It's sort of out of politeness and a habit. In the army you get used to doing things for others and being considerate.

"Thank you" Santana mumbles with a smile playing at her lips as she slips into my car. I shut the door and walk around to the driver's seat, preparing myself for this drive with Santana. Slipping into my car, I mentally praise myself for cleaning this a couple of days ago because now it's all clean and smells as fresh as a daisy. Grabbing my seat belt, I hook it on and start up the car.

"Nice car" Santana says scanning the interior. I smile and indicate to make a right.

"Thank you" I reply and switch on the radio. Car silence is a little awkward and I definitely. Do not want that. I grin when the song ride with me by nelly comes on. I tap my fingers on the steering wheel and resist the urge to start singing.

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me_

_We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's_

_Oh why do I live this way?_

_Hey, must be the money!_

My head bobs involuntary to the beat of the awesome song and I glance over at Santana to see she's doing the same thing. I smile to myself, I knew she still had it in her. The passion for singing that is. I don't care and I just sing along with the lyrics now.

_If you wanna go get and get high wit me_

_Smoke an L in the back of a Benz-y_

_Oh why must I feel this way?_

_Hey, must be the money!_

I grin and out of the corner of my eyes I see Santana looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"Not too bad right?" I ask Santana with a playful grin and a glint in my eyes. She laughs and shakes her head.

"You still got it" she smirks and I pump my fist up in the air making her laugh. Seriously I could listen to that laugh all day every day. It takes about half an hour to get to Santana's and I pull up in their driveway. They've got a very big driveway. Putting down the hand break and shutting off the car I look over to Santana to see her smiling at me. I bite my lip and get out of the car, shutting the car door. We walk up to her front door and I'm about to knock but Santana draws out her keys from her bag and unlocks the door. I forgot she lives here, haha.

I walk in after her and hum at the warmth. It's always been warm around here, I guess that's why me and Santana used to snuggle up here during the cold rather than my house. My house is actually freezing polar bears could live there. Walking into the Living room where I suspect Martin is I am greeted with Mrs Lopez talking to Martin. They stop their conversation and turn to look at me and Santana. Well, I only feel Mrs Lopez's eyes burning into my soul but…

"Ah Brittany, thank you for coming over" Martin smiles but it's not one of his usual smiles, something seems off about him. Maybe it's because Mrs Lopez is in the room. I just stand there waiting for him to tell me to sit down or whatever but he looks at his daughter and wife before standing and walking over to me. "We'll talk in the kitchen" He says and I follow him as he walks out of the room. My eyes meet Santana and I can tell she's dying to ask what is going on, or if she can follow but she doesn't she just watches me leave.

Taking a seat on the stool, I look at Martin who comes and sits next to me with a look on his face.

"I see that your face is healing nicely" He says scanning my face. My nose isn't throbbing no more and the bruise is sort of fading away into a greenish yellow colour, and the cut on my eyebrow is beginning to scab. Thank god I didn't need stitches.

"Yeah, I iced my nose and put some healing gel on my eyebrow" I affirm anxious on what he want to talk to me about. "So, what's up?" I ask, playing it cool. Martin looks at me with an expression that I can't read and itches his forehead.

"Noah stopped by to talk to Santana earlier but she went to get a coffee-"He begins to say and I swallow, I feel like I know what he's going to say. "-and his jaw was extremely bruised, it looked like he'd been hit in the face with a shovel" He adds and my eyes widen. I didn't think that I hit him that hard, and by the way that Martin is looking at me indicates that he knows it was me. Shit.

"I'm so sorry Martin. I hope you don't think any less of me, it's just that-"I rant and frown a little when Martin starts laughing. I close my mouth and stare at him waiting for him to say something. His laughter seizes and he looks at me with pride in his eyes. What?

"I don't think any less of you, I feel like I think more of you" he laughs and I tilt my head to the side a little. "I know it was you who done that to his jaw" he grins at me and I clear my throat a little, looking down with a smile. "How'd it all happen?" He asks and blow out some air, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well. He claimed that I was-"Shit should I say that he thought I was checking Santana out? "He started it by pushing me, then I pushed him back and it just broke out. In the middle of breadstix" I hiss and Martin raises his eyebrows.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

Martin puts his index finger to his lips and exhales.

"I can't believe he would hit a woman!" He growls and I look at him, surprised at his reaction. However I completely understand, if I saw any man hit a woman I would drop kick his ass. I mean I'm totally for the whole if you can give a punch you can take a punch thing, but sometimes it does go too far.

"He's been like that since high school" I scoff and Martin hums and shakes his head.

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"I can't tell you the amount of times we nearly got into fights" I let out a breath and shake my head, looking down at the counter "Funnily enough most of them were over Santana" I mumble and I'm pretty sure Martin heard It but he doesn't comment. Instead he stands up and walks over to the fridge and pulls out two beers. I swear that's all he drinks. He smiles as he pops off the lids and passes one to me that I gladly accept.

"Well, I'm glad you done that to his jaw" Martin states proudly and raises his beer before taking a healthy gulp. I do the same and lower it, humming at the cold taste now in my mouth. Mrs Lopez calls Martins name and he looks at me and gestures for me to come into the living room. I swallow, with Mrs Lopez and Santana… I grab my beer and walk behind him, walking into the cosy but large living room. Martin goes over to his wife and sits next to her, placing his beer on one of the coasters on the coffee table.

I just stand there awkwardly with my cold beer and Martin looks at me and lets out a little laugh.

"Take a seat Brittany" he chuckles kindly and I send him a small smile, taking a seat on the opposite comfy couch. I rest the beer on my right thigh and look at the television. It looks like they're watching a documentary on animals.

"You can change the channel if you want?" Martin tells me and I shake my head, no that is rude.

"Oh no that's fine" I assert but Martin chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to watch this. What do you like to watch?" He asks and I run my fingers over my cold bottle, collecting some of the condensed water.

"I, um, don't really watch a lot of TV. You know they don't have a lot of TV's in the army bases" I clarify and Martin nods with realisation. I look back to the screen until I hear someone coming downstairs, and I presume that someone is Santana. I turn to look at her as she walks through the arch way and I swallow. She's changed out of her clothes into some pyjamas, very short pyjamas for that matter. She's wearing this silky lace top singlet with some dark pink shorts that stop higher than mid-thigh showing off her very toned and tanned legs. I force myself to look away so her parents don't catch me gawking at their _straight _daughter. Santana walks in with a smile and I feel the sofa dip next to me. I turn my head to see Santana sitting next to me, her legs crossed as she looks at me with a smile to which I send her one back.

"Can I have a beer papi?" Santana asks her pop with a raised eyebrow. Martin looks at his daughter and hums whilst pretending to think. "Papi?!"

"Yes Mija, Jesus" He laughs and I let out a laugh. Martin and Santana are so alike it's unreal, they both have the same hair colour, skin colour, eye colour and even their laugh sounds similar except Santana's is feminine and Martin's isn't. I resist the urge to look at Santana's ass as she gets up off the couch and walks to the kitchen to grab herself a beer.

"Do you want one Mami?" I hear Santana shout from the kitchen and I look at Maria who rolls her eyes a little.

"No Mija" She shouts back and I bring mine to my pink lips and take a sip. I look over to see Mrs Lopez staring at me with narrowed eyes making me wince internally. What is her problem with me? Is it because I'm blonde? Is it because I have tattoos? Maybe my dick.

"Did you ask what happened?" She asks Martin and he nods and sends me a wink.

"Brittany explained what happened, it was her and Puck that got into a fight" he explains to Maria and she looks at me with an icy cold glare.

"I know, I've already had multiple people come up and tell me about it." She complains and I fidget a little, I didn't want to draw attention to the Lopez's. But then again I just couldn't sit there and let him punch my face so I guess I'm not sorry for what I done.

"I hope Noah feels terrible!" Martin barks and Maria looks at him with a frown. "I can't believe he hit a woman Maria, Brittany of all people" He explains himself and Maria scoffs a little, clearly not impressed with what her husband just said. At that time Santana walks in and takes her spot next to me on the couch with a beer in her hand.

"Well from what I heard Brittany started it" Maria clucks her tongue and I frown at that. Like shit did I start it! Santana frowns, clearly confused as to what we are talking about.

"What did Brittany start?" Santana asks her eyes flickering from me to her ma, back to me.

"The fight at Breadstix, a restaurant that we dine at. Where everybody knows us!" She bellows as she glares at me. Okay, I'm getting a little angry right now.

"Woah Woah Woah" Santana begins raising one of her eyebrows. "I was there and I can tell you that Brittany did not start the fight. Puck pushed her and then it all broke out." She corrects her ma who just keeps her gaze on me, or should I say her glare. "And stop glaring at her mami!" Santana states firmly.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Santana" Martin commands and I just sit here, my eyes flickering from all three of them. I raise my beer up to my lips and take a sip, trying to moisten up my throat and mouth.

"Do you have anything to say _Brittany_?" Maria derides at me and I lower my beer, really not liking the tone of spite in her voice when she said my name. I clear my throat a little looking from Martin, to Maria.

"Mami!"

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, that wasn't my intention. If you felt embarrassed by my actions in breadstix I apologise for that too. However I do not apologise for hitting Puck back because in my eyes he deserved it" I exclaim strongly, the whole time staring at Maria, the one who really doesn't like me.

"You didn't embar-" Martin begins to say but gets cut off by Maria putting her hand up slightly, her eyes locked on mine but this time she has this weird look on her face. Everyone goes quiet and I can feel Santana's eyes on me, but I don't break eye contact with Maria. That shows weakness.

"He deserved it did he?" she inquires, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes he did. He threw the first punch and-"like Martin I get cut off by Maria.

"Like all the men you've killed deserved to die?" Maria states and I freeze. Did she really just say that? All of a sudden I feel numb, I don't feel the coldness of the beer bottle on my hand, I don't hear Santana shout at her ma or the animals on TV. It's like the whole worlds stopped. Santana's Ma, Maria Lopez has just called me out on the most terrifying thing in my life. Did those men deserve to die? I feel fingertips on my arm but I don't feel it properly, all that's running through my mind is that question. My eyes glaze over and I stare at the floor, not blinking. I don't take note of the commotion around me. Santana whispering in my ear brings back the noise and just everything in the world.

"Brittany I'm so sorry" She whispers into my ear and I clear my throat which makes her move away a little. Everyone is quiet and I stand up, looking at Martin then to Maria.

"Thank you for the beer" I mutter and I walk out of the living room to the door.

"Brittany wait!" Santana shouts and she comes rushing forward towards me. I stare at her, my posture rigid and strong so I don't fall and breakdown. That's the last thing I need right now. Santana's hands touch mine and I look into her brown eyes, they look angry, disappointed and sad. "She didn't mean it, just ignore her" She tries to explain to me and I throw her a tired sad smile.

"I've, um, got to get home. It's getting late" I murmur staring in her eyes. I slowly move away making her hand fall from mine and to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" She calls from behind me. I twist the nob and nods slightly. I can't just abandon my job because of the house hold witch!

"See you tomorrow" I say semi quietly and slip out of the house. What have I ever done to upset that woman? She should be thanking me for killing those terrorists, otherwise she'd be dead. We would all be fucking dead. Those men and women did deserve to die, they deserved to die for what they've done to children, adults, animals, this economy and us soldiers. Soldiers who have died from a bullet in their head, a knife in the neck, being blown apart by _them_. They do deserve to die.

Okay before you say it, Santana Ma is a bitch! A mother fucking bitch! Besides her, how did you like this chapter? What about the letter kn the mail? 2 months is not a lot of time to get back the woman you love, but... Britt finally got Santana's number, with the help of Olivia of course. I know you guys wanted some Santana and Olivia interaction, I can promise you that will be in the next chapter with a lot of other juicy stuff. The ideas some of you gave me are perfection and pure genius. Seriously thank you, I'm so excited to write the next chapter. Santana's POV for the next one. I think it's safe to say Martin is not a big fan of puck, secretly he's rooting for Brittana! ;) I really hope you liked this chapter and please review, PM me whatever you guys wanna do. PS if you haven't realised or something, Brittany and Olivia are just friends. I'm sorry to disappoint those who were rooting for brittliva. There will be no hot sex (I'm just throwing it out there however it could happen when they're drunk or something) but there will be funny cooking classes, funny fights and shit like that. Brittana is endgame and Puck well he can go and kiss a horse's ass. Till next time.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Santana's POV

I'm not sure if somebody shat in my mami's cornflakes or something but what is her problem? I honestly can't believe what she said to Brittany, which was so out of order. Not that I have ever asked a solider, but I know that you never ever as them about killing people. It's just a rule and politeness. To say I was mad was an understatement.

_I sigh as I watch Brittany walk out of the house, shutting the door behind her so gently like she doesn't want to make a noise. I frown and stalk back into the living room where my parents are arguing in a hushed voice. _

_"__I hope your happy" I growl towards my mami and fold my arms over my chest. My mami looks turns to me and raises her eyebrows._

_"__Don't talk to me like that Santana!" She scolds and I shake my head with a scoff._

_"__What? Like the way you just talked to Brittany" I retort and she sends me a glare, one that looks very similar to my own. Huh, that's where I get it from._

_"__May I remind you that Brittany beat up your boyfriend Santana?" She argues and I purse my lips, trying hard not to laugh at the statement that just came out of my mother's mouth. My ex-girlfriend just beat up my boyfriend. It's actually quite amusing actually. _

_"__Maria, I think you'll find the fight was on both of their parts" Papi steps in, and I kind of get the feeling that he's sticking up for Brittany which makes me smile. I can tell he doesn't really like Puck, whenever he comes over here Papi pretends to be busy with work or something like that when he really isn't. Mami, on the other hand loves him. Honestly, I don't see why, his personality is shit! All he talks about is the game, the bar or about me, and not in the way that I would like to be talked about. You know in high school when the jock takes a picture of their girlfriend AKA Fuck for the night and shows it to their buddies, He does that and he is like 23. That's why I don't really sleep with him anymore, but that's a different subject and way too much whininess on his part._

_"__I do not care dear, Brittany isn't a part of this family. Noah is" Mami points out, her lips pursed and her arms folded over her chest. _

_"__It's not like he's my husband for god sake!" I yell and look at my mother. I don't see myself marrying puck, like I don't think he would commit everything for me and I wouldn't do the same for him. I'm pretty sure he loves his bar more than he loves me, if he loves me at all. _

_"__Santana enough!" My Papi says sternly and I shake my head with a bitter breathless laugh._

_"__Are you serious right now? I know Mami doesn't give a rat's ass about Brittany, but I thought you do?" I remark angrily and cluck my tongue when I see his head bow a little, probably ashamed because I see how he and Brittany interact. _

_"__Watch your mouth Santana!" My mami scolds me and I rub my face, they're testing my patients and I'm getting really angry. _

_"__I just can't believe you both!" I shoot and my mami rolls her eyes slightly whilst my papi lets out a long sigh and rubs his temples. "I'm going to bed" I mumble, about to turn around until my mami speaks._

_"__Noah is your boyfriend Mija, don't you think you should be spending time with him? Caring for him and his jaw? Which your precious Brittany done by the way!" My mami spits and I snort a little. Something in the way she said my precious Brittany sounded a little weird. I just don't understand why it's all about Puck with my mother. Taking care of him? He got himself into the mess he can look after himself. _

_"__Like I said. I'm going to bed" I repeat but with a little more venom in my tone, turning around and leaving my parents be. I don't feel guilty for talking to them like that, they should be the ones feeling guilty. Mami for saying those things to Brittany for no apparent reason and Papi for not sticking up for her or me. Walking into my room, I slam my door shut and let out a long sigh, resting my head against the closed door. Why was I so protective over Brittany? It's natural right? I mean if your parent said anything to your 'friend' that crossed the line you would step in right? _

_Sighing, I walk to my bed and throw myself onto the red silky duvet. My eyes flutter closed and all I can think about is Brittany and how hurt she looked. I know it's a dodgy situation, especially her being back from the army like a month ago. I'm just surprised at her reaction, she didn't raise her voice, smash something, cry I don't know. Nothing like how she was with Puck. Then again, it is my mother and I think Brittany respects that and I know my mother is not a nice woman. She's never liked Brittany, ever since that day when she almost caught us kissing. Ever since she would always send glares Brittany's way or hardly talk to her, and when she did which was normally answering to Brittany's questions she would have this horrible tone of voice. It's like she looked down at Brittany. I don't even know why. She knew she was on the football team because like me with my cheerleading uniform, Brittany wore her letterman jacket every day. She knew Brittany was a boxer from when I used to go on about her day after day. I mean she even knew that Brittany stopped Jocks and everyone else slushing the nerds. What has she got against her?_

_Rubbing my face, I reach over and grab my phone off my desk and bring it to my face. With my back pressed up against my duvet I hold my phone over my face, hoping that I don't drop it because I've done it before and… ouch it hurts. _

_"__It's only half 9" I mumble to myself. It looks like I'm going to be having an early night. I flick through my phone, sighing as I'm bored until I scroll past something. A name. Brittany's name in my contacts. I have an internal war with myself on whether or not I should ring Brittany and apologise again, maybe ask if she's okay. Or text her and see if she's okay because ringing someone is a little awkward sometimes and I sound like a man over the phone. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? She's probably gone to Olivia's right? Since they're hooking up or whatever. Throwing my phone down on my bed I groan in frustration when it bounces off my springy mattress onto the floor. I roll my head to look in the direction of my phone and see that it's a near my door. Well that can stay there until the morning, it's not like I need it anyway. I don't get cute goodnight messages from Puck. Getting under my silky duvet, I bury myself into my pillow and close my eyes. _

_"__I bet Brittany would send me cute goodnight messages" I mumble quietly to myself before slowly drifting into unconsciousness._

Throwing my hair up into a high pony, I change out of my Pyjamas into some denim jean shorts, a cream vest top topped with a black cardigan and some White vans. A simple outfit because it's hot outside. Walking down the stairs, I roll my eyes as I can already hear my parents talking about last night.

"We should apologise Maria" I hear my papi say but I don't go in and say good morning or whatever I just walk straight past the kitchen, feeling my parents eyes on me. I head to the front door and grab the keys to my papi's car because like hell am I going to risk taking my mothers. Just as I'm about to walk out of the house I hear my mother's voice from behind me.

"Where are you going?" She asks with a demanding tone to her voice and I look over my shoulder at her, still in her burgundy coloured pyjamas.

"Out to get some groceries. I'm taking Papi's car" I answer flatly and walk out, slamming the door shut behind me. I really have to get it across to my parents that I am pissed or they'll just forget about it like it's nothing. It is something, they upset Brittany and I won't stand for it.

Slipping into the Mercedes, I drive over to the furthest Grocery store that I can think of so I don't have to go back home and see my parents. I end up driving for an hour until I decide that I'll stop at this Walmart considering my Papi's petrol and all that. Funny enough I don't even need groceries so I'm not sure why I'm here. Shrugging to myself, I grab a trolley and hold the bar as I push it forward, looking at the selection of food in the isles. All of a sudden an idea springs to mind, I can apologise to Brittany by giving her some candy. I know Brittany and I know how much she loves candy. She loves anything with chocolate, especially doughnuts and Reese's pieces. Also skittles, she used to eat them before she had a football game, she said that they gave her an energy boost but really she just liked them because they made her tongue blue. Like them stupid Gatorade drinks. Ooh I'll get her some of those as well, you know for when she works out in the garden. That is if she still decides to keep working on it. Would you if the evil lady who owns the house and garden supervised you and is super mean?

Instantly skipping all the aisles and going straight to the candy aisle makes me feel like a little kid. Whenever my mami would drag me along to get shopping this is the first and last place I would go. I just don't understand why there are so many different brands of candy. However I know why there is a greater proportion of obese children than there is to normal weight children. I swear to god, children roll around these days because they can't walk on their own feet without falling over. Scanning the shelves, I grab two boxes of skittles, one normal flavours and another sour and place them in the trolley. I walk down the aisle a little too where all the chocolate is and hum with my lips pursed as I glance at the shelf. I literally just grab a handful of chocolate, some big chocolate bars like Hershey's and then I grab some Reece's Pieces.

"Got enough there?" I hear from behind me and I freeze a little at the familiar voice. I place the excessive amount of chocolate in my trolley and turn around to see Olivia standing there with a smile on her face. Ugh, why is she so pretty? My eyes scan over her body, actually liking the cute little summer dress she's got on. Hmm I wonder where she got that from. It's a floral patterned dress, the ones that are just flowy and really really comfortable and look good on her apparently. Brittany always did go for the pretty girls, I mean look at me. That was a bit vain, my bad. My eyes flicker up to her face and resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. She is literally perfection, makes me hate her more.

"You can never have enough chocolate" I retort with a tight lipped smile and she chuckles a little, her head bobbing. Seriously, where did she come from? And Brittany told me she was just friends with her, yeah right.

"Very true" She grins and I clear my throat a little, debating whether or not I should just leave now. I look down to her basket and raise an eyebrow at all the healthy foods in there, of course. I look up to her face when she starts speaking again. "So, coffee was nice yesterday. I was thinking me and you could have a chat sometime, but alone" she smiles and I frown. Oh my god is she hitting on me? Oh my fucking god, what a bitch. Isn't she with Brittany? Oh hell no!

"The fuck? You're with Brittany. You shouldn't be fucking hitting on me!" I growl at her and her eyes widen in shock at my outburst. She seems confused because her brow furrows but I don't care. I knew there was something fishy about this perfect woman, asking for my number and everything. She lets out a little laugh and I clench my fist on the bar of my trolley, I'm coming really close to punching her.

"I think you've misinterpreted things." She begins to say and I raise an eyebrow at her, my whole posture gives off a not so nice vibe. "Me and Brittany are not dating" She laughs and I swallow, resisting the urge to sigh in relief. "And I wasn't hitting on you, I generally want to have a chat with you. Just to get to know you, since Brittany talks about you all the time" She states with a small smile and my whole angry posture disappears, Brittany talks about me? I open my mouth but shut it again, feeling embarrassed at what I assumed Olivia was doing and embarrassed at the fact that I have butterflies erupting in my stomach right now.

"Oh"

Olivia smiles at me and I actually send her one back, it's only a tiny one though.

"So, you and Brittany go way back huh?" She asks and I look at her, a little surprised at her bluntness. Did Brittany tell her we dated? Of course she did. I look at Olivia and seize her up, wondering if she'd tell anyone about me. That's stupid, she's new here, and she doesn't even know anyone.

"Um, yeah. We were, um, friends back in high school" I stutter a little, deciding to play it cool at first. I watch as Olivia nods a little and then lets out a little breathless chuckle.

"That's cool. I've only know Brittany for a couple weeks but she seems like a really nice person" she wonders and I nod agreeing with her. Brittany's more than nice.

"She's funny too, not to forget a total hottie" Olivia laughs and I smile uneasily, feeling a little uncomfortable right now. I don't like this woman who looks like she's off a magazine come and say that my ex-girlfriend is hot. I mean I know she is but I don't need her to tell me, or anyone else.

"You sure you ain't dating her?" I snap a little and purse my lips and let out a sigh when she begins to chuckle a little. "Sorry" I apologise and she shakes her head with a smile.

"It's cool, I understand you being all angry with me. Flirting with your girl in all" she smiles and I freeze, my jaw dropping a little and my eyes widening. Hold the fuck up, did she just say my girl? As in Brittany, my girl? Umm. Wait, she's been flirting with Brittany? I knew it!

"Um What?" I stutter and she looks at me with a raise eyebrow like it's obvious.

"Brittany. I shouldn't go there." She reminds me and I raise a questioning eyebrow, okay so I don't want her to go there but like why does she think that? She looks at me and understands my confused and questioning face and smiles knowingly at me. "You've still got feelings for her, I get it. I will not go there" She states and I literally back up into the shelf. Feelings? Brittany? Feelings? How did she…

"What are you talking about? I haven't got feelings for Brittany!" I spit suddenly very defensive and a little angry at this woman making accusations. How can this woman out of nowhere come up to me and say that I still have feelings for Brittany? It's been years and years.

"Sweetheart, I can spot it a mile away. You and Brittany have chemistry" Olivia smiles softly at me, pointing both her index fingers together making me raise my eyebrows. "It's obvious that you still like Brittany" she explains and I shake my head, really not believing what I'm hearing.

"Well _sweetheart _you don't know what you're talking about" I smile sarcastically and walk away. I don't have feelings for Brittany, I mean I miss her a little but anyone would. We were best friends for more than 10 years. Me and Brittany don't have chemistry, I mean Brittany doesn't like me… Does she? Who the hell is this bitch coming up to me and saying shit? I'm so deleting her number when I get home.

Pushing my trolley to the checkout I scan the area, searching for someone in particular. I scoff just thinking about her and her perfect hair. She makes me angry. Loading all my items on the checkout area I look at the pubescent teenage boy who's looking at me with big eyes, looking like he's creamed his pants by me being in his presence. Eew.

"Is this going to take all day or?" I bark and he physically jumps in his seat a little before snapping into gear and scanning all of the chocolate and sugary goods. He looks at me as I open one of the paper bags.

"W-would you, um, l-like help pack-ing" he stutters, coughing like he's contagious and I shake my head with a grimace, packing faster. He looks at the till and then to me. "That's 8.54 m-ma'am" he tells me and I hand him a ten telling him he can keep the change. Walking out of the store, all that is on my mind is Brittany and that stupid bitch. Why can't I just have a normal life? A boyfriend who loves me and cares for me so you know I actually feel the same way, not an extremely hot ex who works at my house and two parents who are very tough to deal with and don't know who I really am. What is my life?

After a long drive back home I grab my groceries and walk through the door of the house, closing it with my foot and dropping my papi's keys on the side. I groan slightly when I realise that I have to go in the kitchen to put the treats in the fridge because no one likes melted chocolate. My parents have probably gone anyway, my mami is constantly working down the surgery and papi well, papi just floats around. I was right, my parents aren't in the kitchen thank god. I put the chocolate in the fridge and just as I'm about to leave I see a familiar blonde outside, a hammer in her hand banging in some nails. Brittany. I'm surprised she came back after how my mami was but she always has stuck to her word. I smile a little and lean against the counter, watching her every movement. She has a red checked shirt on which is rolled up at the arms showing off her very sexy tattoos and her toned arms. I would have never pictured Brittany with tattoos, but boy do they look good on her. Her quads and hamstrings flex as she bends down to fit some wood into place, then her calves stretch when she stands on her tip toes to fit in something that looks like a box. My mouth starts to water at the sight of her, beads of sweat rolling down her sun kissed skin. She looks… heavenly. I come to my senses and realise that I'm ogling her like an old pervert, considering she doesn't even know that I'm watching her. I slowly slip away stealing one more glance at the blonde beauty and walk upstairs into my room.

Exhaling slowly, I shut my eyes and let out a groan. Do I have feelings for Brittany? I know I don't I mean she's just attractive, people find people attractive and don't have a crush on them. It's normal right? The real question is do I find Puck attractive? I scoff a little at the memory of all my 'friends' from the law firm gushing over how hot he is.

_Leaning back in my leather chair, I blow out a breath of air as I scan through these papers. Sometimes I really don't understand why you would get married just to divorce, I mean you know if you love that person before you marry them. I raise my hand to my temples and rub them deeply, already feeling a headache coming on. Suddenly my door opens and in walks in veronica one of my 'friends' with a big smile on her face, which seems to be planted there every hour of every day. I really don't how she does it to be honest. She looks at me and I raise an eyebrow, cutting her off before she can speak._

_"__You know there's a thing called knocking" I state sarcastically and roll my eyes when she laughs and walks further into my office. I lean back in my chair and run my eyes over her attire. Everyone has to dress formally in a law firm so nobody goes a day without wearing a suit or a smart dress. Veronica's wearing a smart black dress that stops at her above her knees and black heels, her blonde hair is curled slightly and her neck is suited by a diamond necklace that her fiancée bought her. She brags about all this shit. _

_"__You're funny san!" She giggles and I gag internally at her fake-ish giggle and her nickname for me. I send her a tight lipped smile, narrowing my eyes at her before picking up the papers on my desk and flicking through them for the 5__th__time today for the court case tomorrow. I realise Veronica's still standing there so I look up at her with a questioning gaze._

_"__Can I help you with something?" I ask sharply and she looks to the side like she's in thought but then looks at me with big smile, showing her perfectly straight teeth._

_"__Yeah, me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us." She states all bubbly and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Just as I'm about to decline her offer she buts in. "Since you're always up here, please." She begs and I raise one of my eyebrows. I groan a little but nod, pushing back and standing up. I pull down on my grey blazer and run my hand through my soft brown locks, smoothing them out before looking at Veronica._

_"__Well, let's go then"_

_The firm has a very large food court, not that I would know. I tend to avoid places like this so I don't have to chat with my co-workers. I walk next to Veronica and look over to the table where all the pretty women are. Everybody in here are self-crazy meaning that they spend excessive amounts on their faces, hair whatever to make them look good. The guys all wear fresh tailored suits and their hair is normally gelled back you know they got the whole handsome man look going on. It's ridiculous. There is not one ugly person in here. These ladies that I'm about to sit with are your typical gossips girls, all focused on themselves and shone anyone who doesn't meet their standards. I had enough of that in high school, I really can't be asked with it now. As I near the table they see me and Veronica and squeal a little, waving at us making me cringe. I send them a tight lipped smile and sit down at the shiny white table on a black seat. Scanning every woman they kind of all look the same. Their nails are all done, their hair perfectly groomed looking like they just came out of the saloon and their attire. Well, half are wearing a suit with a skirt and the other half a dress topped with a blazer. Did I mention that they are stick figure thin? All they bloody eat is salad and drink Voss water or something. I like to remind them that they can't be that posh because they live and work in Lima, it's not exactly glamourous._

_"__Santana, you finally decided to come out of your cave" One of the girls with red hair decides to joke and I send her a bitter smile, thinking it's better if I don't open my mouth. As I raise my coffee to my lips I raise my eyebrow at what the next blonde bimbo blurts out._

_"__Wow, who's that!?" She exclaims staring behind me with dreamy eyes and I turn around to see the one and only fucking puck. His eyes are roaming all around and he finally spots me and he smiles brightly. I let out an aggravated sigh and get up, excusing myself and walking over to my boyfriend. He's wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a grey top and some jeans. Thank god he didn't come here in sweats or something. I frown when I reach him and look at him with a glare._

_"__What are you doing here?" I ask harshly and he smiles at me, running his eyes down my body making me cringe a little._

_"__I came to tell you that I can't do that date tonight" he justifies and I furrow my brows, wondering what he's talking about. Did we have a date planned for tonight? Oops. I raise an eyebrow and hum._

_"__And you couldn't just text me?" I scold and he smirks at me, stepping forward and slipping his arms around my waist._

_"__And give up the opportunity to see you dressed like this…" He grins and runs his eyes down my suit, stopping at my cleavage that is evident through my blouse. I turn my head a little to see the girls looking at me and Puck with grins and dreamy eyes. Turning my attention back to him I scowl and move out of his embrace._

_"__Well I'm working!" I snap and he raises his hands up in defence, scanning the area behind me. I watch as his eyes stop on something and I frown at the sleazy grin planted on his face. I turn around to see his gaze is on the table of women I'm sitting with. I scoff internally and click my fingers in his face making him snap out of whatever he was thinking and look down at me. I glare at him and he swallows, sending me a smile._

_"__Okay, well I'll leave you to it. See ya babe" He husks out and leans down to kiss my lips. He does so and I quickly return it, pulling away before he can deepen it and give the females a show on what he can do. Ugh. He winks at me and turns around, walking out of the food court and out of the firm. I straighten out the imaginary creases on my blazer and turn on my heels, walking back to the table of smirking females._

_"__What?" I snap and they don't seem fazed, they just grin and one of them even licks their pink glossy lips._

_"__Who was that?"_

_"__He is hot!"_

_"__Mmm"_

_"__He's my fucking boyfriend!" I growl and they all shut up, their eyes widening a little at my forceful tone. I scan each and every one of them, glaring at all of them. "Keep it in your fucking skirts!" I spit at them before standing up and walking back up to my office. Surprisingly it really doesn't bother me that they find Puck hot, it makes me grimace a little. That stupid Mohawk makes him look five. It's just the fact that Puck had the nerve to look at those women who are my colleagues and send him that stupid grin he does whenever he gets to touch my boobs or after we've had sex. It makes my blood boil. This is why I never fucking interact with any of those bitches. _

_Plonking my cute ass into my leather chair, I pick up the papers for the 6__th__time and read through them intently. One thing I can say is I do my job properly._

I don't even realise it but 3 hours have passed and I drop the case files I had in my hand and let my head fall to my desk. My brain can only take so much work it's unreal. Kind of ironic right, me dealing with others problems when I can't even deal with my own. Pushing myself up and out of my chair, I groan and stretch out my legs and arms. Sitting down for so many hours really does make my bones ache. I clench my thighs at the sensation in my lower stomach, I need a pee. Like do you get it when you really badly need a toilet where you're afraid if you move you'll wet yourself? I slowly slip out of my room and head towards the bathroom. We have more than one bathroom but it's downstairs and I cannot make it in time. Grabbing the handle to the door, I push it open making the door fly open only focused on one thing… The toilet. However when I take in the sight of a very naked Brittany Pierce I freeze. I'm rooted to the spot, my legs won't move and my wide eyes can't help but run down the blonde girls extremely impressive build and they run all the way down to the region where Brittany is holding a white fluffy towel, my fluffy white towel. My minds suddenly changes into gear because I look up into her shocked blue eyes.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry" I practically yell and slam the door shut, rushing back to my room and closing the door. I run and jump on my bed, sort of like you would do when you turn out the lights when you go to bed and you jump on your bed so you don't get sucked under by some creepy monster. Oh my god, I just walked in on Brittany naked. NAKED!

My face is burning right now as I try to erase the images of Brittany burned into my brain. The way her toned and muscular arms flexed as she gripped the towel and worked furiously to cover herself. Her broad shoulders that lead down to her defined collarbone accented with several lingering drops of water, and them breasts! I can still see the water droplets running down the valley of her squeezable breasts, and don't even get me started on her abs. I didn't see much because by that time she had covered herself with the towel but before she did I got a glance of those taught muscles flexing and all sexy. Is it just me or has it got hotter in here? I'm glad I didn't get to see her dick otherwise I think I probably would've melted on the spot. Not that I need to see it as a reminder, I can still picture it from the first time we had sex.

_I drag Brittany by the hand up the stairs, giggling like a little girl. After we go out she always comes up to my room and we pop in some movie but I never really focus on the movie. All I focus on is Brittany's arms wrapped around me and sometimes the bulge that presses up against my thigh. It's not all PG-13, we have regular make out sessions that lead to heavy grinding but Brittany pulls away, stating that she's sorry. It always makes me smile. She cares so much about me that she doesn't want to pressure me into anything I don't want to do. But tonight, tonight I want it. I want Brittany._

_I push her into my room with a laugh and shut the door behind me, turning around so I can lock it. It doesn't look like Brittany noticed because she's already flicking through my movie shelf. I slowly creep up to her from behind and plant a smile on my face._

_"__What movie do you want to watch tonight san?" She asks picking up some comedy movie. I don't answer her I just run my hand down her back, directly on her spline and I feel her tense a little. I grin when she slowly turns around and before she can say anything I lean up and connect our lips. I feel her deepen the kiss but make no move to add no tongue so I make the next step. I lick her bottom lip for access and she opens her mouth against mine, which gives me a chance to slip my tongue into her hot warm mouth. She moans slightly when my tongue massages hers and I gasp when I feel her hands slide over my waist to the curve of my back. She seems to understand that I don't want to watch a movie so she drops the case on the floor and runs her hands up my back as I deepen the kiss. I bite her bottom lip teasingly and moan when she thrusts her tongue harder into my mouth against mine. With my mouth still on hers I slowly walk her backwards towards my bed and gasp when I feel her hand slip down towards the top of my ass. _

_Pushing her down to the bed our mouths break apart and she looks up at me, with dark blue eyes and slightly flushed cheeks panting. I can't say I'm not panting myself because I am as I look down at the gorgeous blonde on my sheets. _

_"__Hi" I purr down at her and she swallows clearly trying to find her voice._

_"__H-hi" She replies, her voice sounding scratchy and incredibly sexy. _

_Grinning, I straddle her thighs and smirk when her eyes widen. I've done this before when we've made out but this was a different feeling for me, a sexy, almost vulnerable feeling. This time she leans up, looking in my eyes the entire time. Her breathing sharpens and is heavier_,_ almost panting into my mouth, she grins at me. Crashing our lips together, I let out a moan when her tongue curls around mine, both of us fighting for dominance. Knowing how to get the upper hand, I run my hands through her soft blonde locks, itching her scalp gently with my nails. She moans and I grin into the kiss, that sound she makes is going to be the death of me. Suddenly she pulls away and just as I'm about to ask why she attacks my neck, planting open kisses up, down and all over. A breathless moan gets caught in my throat and all I do is throw my head back giving her more access. I feel her alternate from kisses to tongue then to teeth. My grip in her hair tightens and I'm practically fisting her into my neck._

_Subconsciously I start to grind on Brittany's lap, and in an instant Brittany's hips buck up into my core making me moan loud. I would be embarrassed but I'm way too horny to care right now. Brittany trails her kisses up to my ear and bites my ear lobe, nibbling gently on it whilst flickering her tongue against the curve of my ear. That's when I feel it. The hard bulge between Brittany's legs. I gasp when I grind down on it, the friction from the action making my stomach erupt with buzzing sensations. Brittany seems to like it to because she moans into my ear before pulling on my lobe. I pant breathlessly and can't wait anymore. Untangling my hands from Brittany's hair, I reach down to the hem of my t-shirt and lift it up and over my head, shocking a very turned on Brittany. We've done the whole second base thing, she's felt my breasts under my top and the same for me. _

_I look down at her and into those sexy blue eyes, eager to attach my lips onto hers. Just as I go in for the kill she turns her head so my lips hit her cheek. I pull back with a frown, still perched on her lap, topless and breathless._

_"__What's wrong?" I pant and she looks down at my duvet, avoiding eye contact with me, or my bare torso. I put a finger under her chin and force her to look at me and when I meet her eyes my heart flutters. All I see is lust and love. _

_"__This is… um… I…" She struggles and I understand what she's trying to say. She's nervous, it's cute. I smile at her and peck her lips softly. I pull away and cup her cheeks with my hands, looking into her eyes._

_"__It's okay, I feel like we're ready" I reassure her and she smiles shyly at me making my butterflies explode in my stomach. Why is she so cute and sexy at the same time?_

_"__Are you sure? Cause I can wait. I don't want to pre-"I don't let her finish that sentence by crashing my lips into hers, in a less sloppy kiss than before. This one is more controlled and passionate, this is me telling her that it's okay. She kisses me back and her hands run up my sides, igniting a fire all over my body. Her touch just sets me on fire. With my hands still on her cheeks I gently rub my thumbs over her jaw as I tilt her head back so my tongue could divulge in her mouth again. She tastes so good, like the Dr Pepper she just drank mixed with some skittles and some saltiness. I lightly trail my nails down her neck making her shiver and sigh against my lips. I keep going until my hands reach her clothed stomach. Sliding my hands up her t-shirt, I lay my palms flat against her taught stomach and moan at the feeling of the muscles flexing underneath. It doesn't take a genius to know that Brittany has the best abs In McKinley, hell probably even Lima. And they're mine. _

_"__San" Brittany gasps against my lips when I move my hands up her ribs and to the bottom of her bra. She moans when my hands grab them, palming them in my hands. The kissing becomes more urgent and Brittany seems to be getting impatient because her hands wander down my back to my ass, which she grabs and squeezes firmly. I moan and gasp at the same time from the sensation and I know that this has to happen now. _

_I jump off her lap and chuckle at the frown and confused look on her face. I smile at her as I undo the button on my jeans and slowly slide them down my legs. I look back up to see her eyes roaming all around my body, not able to stay on one particular place. Her eyes linger a little longer on my legs than any other part of me and I stalk closer to her reaching out for her jacket. Gripping it, I bring her up into a sitting position and look in her eyes._

_"__You're wearing too many clothes" I husk out and she's quick to fix that. She pushes herself off my bed and keeps my gaze as she slowly strips out of her jacket, throwing it off into the corner, then she reaches for her hem of her t-shirt but I catch her hands. She looks at me with a questioning look and I take a step forward so our noses are touching. I grip the hem of her t-shirt and lift it up, shedding her of it. I decide not to look at her just yet, I want to look at all of her. I grab the waistband of her jeans and slide my hands around to the button where I unfasten them, slowly dragging the zip down keeping my eyes locked with hers. She pushes them down her tones legs and bends at the knees a little to get them fully off. I take a little step back and look at what is Brittany. _

_My eyes start from her torso where her gorgeous pale breasts are being held by a black bra, then down to her taught and hardened stomach that you could probably cut class on. Her abs are flexing under my gaze and I lick my lips at the sight, actually wanting to lick something else of them. My eyes wander down to her bottom half where her tight pink Calvin Klein's are all I can stare at wide eyed, well kind of. The extremely large protruding bulge is what I can't take my eyes off and I feel my panties flooding at the sight. It's trying to escape from the pink fabric and my mouth waters, it looks ginormous. Her legs oh my god, not that I haven't seen them before because she wears shorts a lot but they look even sexier right now. I slowly let my eyes travel up her body to meet her eyes and when I do I moan to myself. Her eyes are so dark that I can see myself in them and her chest is heaving, she's just as turned on as I am. _

_This is where the nerves kick in. My palms begin to sweat and I know I'm blushing but somehow she's making me happy. The small shy smile on her face is doing crazy things to the butterflies in my stomach and the massive bulge is doing even crazier things to my lower parts. _

_"__You're beautiful" Brittany whispers and I look down bashfully, a couple seconds later seeing two sock covered feet in front of me. I look up and into those blue eyes that I adore and let out a sigh against her lips that are so close to mine. With a shaky hand I rest my hand on her hip and close my eyes when she presses out bodies together. I feel everything, I feel her. I feel her breasts against mine, her Stomach and her dick. _

_We end up on the bed again but this time we are not so eager, we're taking it slow, the nerves evident in our kisses and our movement. Brittany rolls on top of me and I moan at the feel of her weight on top of me, she feels so good and she hasn't even properly touched me yet. Her kisses start to drift lower to my collarbone then down to my chest, placing kisses on the tops of my breasts. She looks up at me and I swallow as I look down at her._

_"__Can I?" She asks gesturing to take off my bra and I nod, sitting up a little so she can get it off. Unclasping it, she slowly brings it over my arms throwing it over to the other side of my room. I watch as her eyes flicker from one breast to another before she slowly leans down and kisses my right nipple. My eyes flutter show from the sudden jolt of pleasure and my back arches when she takes my nipple in her mouth. Oh my fucking god! I can't help the moan that comes out of my mouth when she gently bites on it, switching to my left breast to pay it the same attention. My legs start to spread so she can lay in between them and my eyes rolls to the back of my head when our cores touch. She lets out a loud moan and I open my eyes to see her face frowning in pleasure. _

_"__Take off my panties!" I pant, I need her now, I need to feel Brittany. She swallows at the demanding tone to my voice and keeps eye contact with me as she swiftly hooks her fingers into my navy blue panties and practically rips the down my legs, past my feet and flings them across the room with my bra. The look in her eyes makes me tingle all over and I grab her by the neck and bring her down to my lips. Our tongues and teeth clash against each other's and I gasp loudly into her mouth when I feel her fingers touch my wet folds._

_"__Ugh Britt" I moan and encourage her to do more, this is killing me right now. She seems to understand because she starts to slide her fingers up and down collecting the wetness and smearing it all over my pussy._

_"__You're-Ugh-So wet" She groans as I bite harshly on her bottom lip, pulling it and then snapping it back with a pop. I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't help her out as well. I rest my nose against hers and pant into her mouth, the way Brittany's moving her fingers on my clit is sending me into a frenzy._

_"__Uh, Fuck!" I moan and graze my nose across her cheek to her ear where I start to bite it. With my right arm I wrap it around her back and hold onto her with a strong grip as I slowly snake my hand down her stomach towards the growing bulge. When my hand makes contact with it I hear Brittany suck in a sharp breath and physically shake. She must feel as good as me right now. I slowly start to massage it through the pink underwear and nip at Brittany's ear, enjoying the sounds of her moans._

_"__Shit! San… That feels… Ugh" She moans and starts to rub my clit faster and harder making me squeeze my eyes shut and moan loud, right into her ear. It's time, I'm ready. With my hand that is palming her dick, I slide it around to her ass that is firm but soft at the same time and give it a squeeze before going up to her waistband and pulling it down as far as I can, exposing her gorgeous pale ass. I hardly get them down and I groan feeling aggravated, I'm naked so should be. _

_Brittany pushes herself off me and rests on her knees, oh my god. She looks like a fucking goddess right now. Her abs flexing and her bulge looking intimidatingly massive in those illuminous pink boxers. I bite my lip in anticipation as she sticks her thumbs under the black waistband before slowly sliding them down. My jaw drops, yes it fucking drops when I see her dick spring out like a fucking jack in the box. Now, I have never seen a dick before but that, that is a fucking beauty. A big one at that. I don't see the smirk on Brittany's face right now, all I see is that long, thick meaty pole that is staring straight at me._

_"__Eyes up here baby" Brittany husks out and I manage to look up in her eyes, with an amazed expression._

_"__How in the world do you hide that!?" I exclaim pointing to her dick and she shrugs, her hand coming down to touch her pole. Holy shit, holy fucking shit. Her hand starts to pump up and down and form the moans that are coming from her mouth, she's clearly enjoying it. Feeling a little jealous and envious and growl grip her dick making her mouth fall open and her eyes squeeze shut with her ehad back._

_"__Ugh- San- Fuck!" She moans and I lick my lips, moaning myself when she starts to thrust into my hand. The feel of her hard, meaty pole in my hand is really turning me on, like so turning me on that I can nearly cum from the sight. That is embarrassing and in no way happening to me!_

_"__You got a condom right?" I pant out and her eyes shoot open, nodding like a maniac. She jumps off the bed, her dick merely bouncing up and down a little it's that stiff as she riffles through her back pocket. I quietly moan to myself at what is about to come, literally ;) _

_"__Got it!" She exclaims with a big smile on her face as she holds up the condom which I recognise as one of those magnum brands. I swallow as she rips the top off with her teeth and watch her with hooded eyes as she slowly rolls the barrier onto her dick. She moans at the feeling and I pant, god she's so sexy. Brittany runs her hands up my tanned legs and spreads them even more so she has a direct view of my pussy. I bite my lip at the lustful look on her face as she stares down at hit and licks her lips. All of a sudden that look is replaced by a caring one as she moves forward and leans over me, bopping her nose against mine._

_"__San?" She says quietly and looks down at my lips._

_"__Yeah Britt?" I breathe against her lips._

_Her eyes look up and directly into mine and… wow they're just so blue._

_"__You're… You're my first" She stutters out and I let out a breath, a smile plastering itself on my lips. I lean up and connect our lips together, giving her the go ahead. I feel her position her dick at my entrance and I moan at the feeling. She slowly starts to slide in and I moan loudly against her mouth, pulling away to throw my head back against the pillow. As she goes inches deeper and I clench my teeth together and squeeze my eyes shut. This feels good but fucking hurts at the same time._

_"__You okay baby?" She asks gently and stops what she's doing. I nod and grip her shoulders, telling her to continue. She slowly begins to thrust her hips lightly and the pain from her pushing in has suddenly dispersed into this feeling, a very good feeling. A moan escapes my lips and I frown in pleasure, squeezing her shoulders._

_"__Mmm- Go… Harder" I pant and moan when she starts to thrust her hips with more force. I watch as her head drops down as she focuses on her thrusting and I run my hands down her muscular back that's flexing from holding herself up._

_"__San-Ugh! You feel so good" She half moans and half pants as she pumps into me. Suddenly she starts to roll her hips and I moan loud, clinging onto her for dear life._

_"__Fuck, do that again!" I scream and she complies, rolling her his as she thrusts into me. Everything is hot, so hot and my vision is becoming blurry. I think Brittany's feeling the same because her body is on fire and her thrusting has picked up in speed and intensity. The only noises that could be heard is the slapping of mine and Brittany's skin mixed with our moans._

_"__San! Ugh Fuck baby" She growls and leans down to roughly connect our lips. I moan into the kiss and play with Brittany's tongue as I get fucked by her. The tight coil in the bottom of my stomach is pulsating and I know I won't last long. A few more pumps from Brittany and I'm breaking the kiss and screaming into her ear._

_"__Britt! Make me… Uhhhh-I'm going to!" I stutter as my eyes shut involuntary and I dig my nails into Brittany's back._

_"__I'm Cumming san! Fuck" She moans and I feel my own orgasm ripple through me, the most aweomsest experience I could ever imagine. My chest heaves up and down and I choke on a breath as I feel my orgasm slowly start to disappear, leaving me with this buzzing and warm feeling all over my body. Brittany drops down onto me, clearly exhausted, and lets out soft breaths. Both of us don't have the energy to speak right now so I shakily raise my hand to Brittany's face and stroke away some hair stuck to her forehead. She looks at me and pants, sending me a loving smile which I return. _

I don't realise that I've just spent half an hour on my bed, thinking about the first time me and Brittany had sex. I'm literally sweating right now and I have this very uncomfortable stickiness going on in my pants. Oh my god! Brittany has made me so wet, yet she hasn't touched me or even fucking sad anything. How? Why? My god, I think... I think I want Brittany.

Another chapter so soon I know yes, you may thank me later ;) how was this chapter guys? I added a couple flashbacks in here, and of course their first time! Santana walking in on Brittany guys, unexpected. Olivia calling Santana out. I'm so grateful at the ideas that you guys keep sprouting out at me, thank you. Anything you wanna see in the next chapter just PM me or review. Maybe some Puck and Brittany interaction? Or Maria and Brittany? Brittany telling Santana about the letter? Just tell me what ever you guys want. This story is coming along so buckle up creampuffs. (Yes I did just reference Carmilla, if you do not watch Carmilla watch it!) ;)


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Well to say Santana walking in on me after the shower isn't shocking then I don't know what is. How did I not hear the door turn? I don't think I've dressed quicker ever in my life and that's saying something considering for 3 years I was woken at 0600 and had to be ready, washed, dressed and have my bunk clean 0615 or my commander would make me do 50 push ups for punishment. All I know is that I want to get out of the Lopez house now before I get myself into an even awkward situation. It's weird that I don't feel embarrassed I mean I should shouldn't I? My ex-girlfriend who I may have a crush on has just seen me naked. I knew I shouldn't have took a shower I mean a little bit of sweat isn't nothing, try being drenched in mud and god knows what for 24 hours.

Funny enough Santana seeing me naked isn't playing on my mind, it's my deployment letter. I need to tell someone I just, I just want to forget that it's there and stay here. I want to see Santana's gorgeous face every day, Joke around With Olivia, walk my dog and just be here. Looking in the mirror, I dry my hair off in the towel using both of my hands to rub the towel and my hair together to make it dry. I know I need to tell Santana it's just I don't know how. Shaking my head a little and ruffling my hair so it gives it the surfer look, I walk out of the bathroom and glance at Santana's door. Of course I still remember where it is, how could I forget? Should I go and apologise? Would that be weird?

Deciding not to, I walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen to thank Martin. As I walk in I see a figure sitting down at the counter but it's not Martin or Santana. It's Maria. I swallow and just as I'm about to sneak out and pretend that I was never here she turns on the stool and looks at me. Shit. I open my mouth a couple of times, cursing internally when nothing comes out.

"Um… I just wanted to say thanks for letting me use your bathroom" I thank and she doesn't say anything, she just looks at me with a hard stoic face. I itch the back of my neck and find myself nodding to myself. "Okay, im, um, going to go" I stutter out and turn on my heels, prepared to go.

"Brittany" I hear her call and I freeze, my eyes widening. That's the first time I've heard my name out of her lips but I don't like the tone of her voice. Slowly turning back around I watch as she pulls out the stool next to her and pats the leather base, gesturing for me to sit. I'm fucking shocked, maybe Martin gave her a good talking? My legs slowly start to move towards the stool and I take a seat, hesitantly looking at the woman. She takes off her glasses and folds them, placing one hand over the over as she rests them on the counter.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asks in a calm voice, but her tone is cold and icy, like so cold it's got that bite to it. I swallow at the odd question.

"N-No of course not" I respond and straighten my back as she grins a little, nodding her head like she thinks it's all bullshit. I look around praying that Santana or Martin come down and stop this, whatever this is, before this gets ugly.

"Why are you here?" She commands and I raise an eyebrow.

"Your garden nee-"I begin to say but she cuts me off with glare.

"Not the garden! Why are you back in Lima?!" She growls and I'm taken away at the tone of her voice. I frown a little and clear my throat.

"I got injured, I had to come back" I frown, wondering why she's asking me this. What has me being back in Lima got to do with anything? "Can I ask why?" I ask and she sticks her nose up at me.

"I don't want you here" She states with a cold tone and I frown, um the fuck?

"Excuse me?" I blink, completely shocked by her statement.

"Don't think I don't see the way you look at my daughter" She spits and I literally move back a little. Is it noticeable? What I don't even look at her in a particular way.

"I-I don't understand Ma'am" I state my voice wavering a little but otherwise it is strong. She shakes her head with a bitter laugh. Suddenly she stops and looks at me, like directly into my eyes and smiles menacingly.

"You do understand!" She shouts and I purse my lips, willing myself not to shout at this woman.

"She doesn't love you and she never will" She taunts and I freeze, like my whole body tenses up. She just said the thing that scares me the most. Santana doesn't love me, and she never will. My eyes narrow at the woman in front of me and I resist the power in me to clench my fist.

"You don't see it do you?" I spit and she raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "She doesn't even love Puck" I growl towards the end of the sentence, even just saying his name makes me angry. She laughs and now I can add that laugh to the list of people's who laughs I hate.

"And how would you know? You've been back what? A month?" She smirks and I tap my lips with my index finger as I rub my chin.

"If she loved him she would be there right now, instead she lives here with you. I'm actually surprised, I couldn't stand to be here with you" I spit and her whole demeanour changes to an angry one, an insulted one. That's right bitch, don't cross me!

"How dare you!?" She gasps and I tilt my head up a little.

"I've met a lot of people like you, people who can dish it out but can't take it." I chuckle to myself, raising an eyebrow at Maria's red and angry face. "You don't know anything about me or your daughter for that matter" I add and push back, getting up off the stool.

"I always knew there was something off about you! You were never normal like my Mija" She spits at me and I raise an eyebrow, what is normal? I let out a breath and purse my lips.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I asks, actually intrigued to hear her answer.

"You were always kind to those losers" She scoffs "My daughter was at the top and you tried to bring her down" She shakes her head and I hold my tongue, does this woman know anything?

"If you say so"

"Can you imagine how happy I was to find out that she dumped you" She laughs and my eyes widen. No, she didn't know. She couldn't off. Nobody knew about me and Santana, we made sure. Well she did, I wasn't really bothered about people knowing that we were 'dating' but you know, Santana in the closet and yeah.

"Y-you knew?" I stutter and she nods with a disgusted glare.

"You two weren't exactly subtle" She grimaces and I look down at my feet, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I knew it was just a matter of time before she dumped you. Oh but wait, you weren't really exclusive" She laughs and I swallows down the lump forming in my throat. I snap my head up and muster up the most death threatening glare.

"What kind of mother are you? Knowing that your daughter was and still is struggling with her sexuality and not doing a damn thing to support her!" I explode and raise my eyebrows in shock when she shrugs slightly.

"She's not gay!" she spits, her face grimacing at the word. "It was a phase and it ended when you went off with the low life scum of Lima. So I guess I should be thanking you really. It was even better when I found out that you had joined the army" She muses and I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself because I feel like Santana wouldn't take to calmly to me attacking her ma. She takes a step forward to me but I don't shrink away or even falter, I just glare at her.

"I thought, finally she's gone forever" She grins evilly, and I clench my fists behind my back. This bitch has no right "All soldiers die, but when you suddenly turned up in Lima it just ruins everything" She growls and I blink a couple of times. I think this moment right now is making me angrier than the fight me and Puck had. I need to get out of here.

"Well, you won't have to worry no longer. I'm returning in 2 months and I won't come back" I drawl and turn on my heels to leave but freeze when I see Santana standing in the doorway. I swallow at her. She looks shocked, angry, sad and disappointed all in one as her eyes flicker from her ma to me. I wonder how much she's heard, great now I've got her ma and her hating me, who else?

"You're leaving?" She whispers and I let out a breath, feeling my body physically ache at the sadness and shock in her voice. I clear my throat a little, its best if I shut them all out now so it doesn't hurt. I nod stoically and look back at Maria then to Santana.

"If you'll excuse me" I dismiss and walk out, passing Santana. Her eyes follow mine and my arm softly grazes hers making me shiver at the jolt of electricity that just shit through my body. One touch and she still does it. As I walk to the front door I hear Santana say something to her mother, and just as i'm about to leave I hear Santana pant from behind me and touch my shoulder. I turn to look at her and she looks sad, like really sad.

"Wait, please. Can we talk?" She asks and I hesitate, my eyes unconsciously flicking over to the kitchen. Santana seems to understand because she gently ushers me outside, closing the door behind her. I look at her, well down at her considering she's smaller than me and wait for her to say something.

"C-Can we go for a walk?" She asks softly and how can I tell her no? I nod gently and we start to walk side by side, not caring where we go.

"How much did you, um, hear?" I ask hesitantly and look over to her to see her look down at her feet then back up at me with a look.

"My mother saying that all soldiers die and that you turning up in Lima has ruined everything" She growls, clearly angry with her mother. I would be if she said that to Santana, I would probably move out and like never talk to her again. But then again, I don't have a mother so…

"Oh" I nod and she lets out a sigh, stopping for a second. I stop too, noticing that she wasn't walking and I look at her.

"I'm so fucking sorry Brittany!" She cries and I swallow, suddenly not knowing what to say. It's not even her fault, it's her bitch of a mother. Her shoulders slump and she lets out a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry about it" I try to reassure her but she just blows up. She shakes her head with an angry look and places her hands on the side of her head.

"My mother just insulted you again! She can't get away with it Brittany. It's all my fault, it's all my fault" She chants and curls her hands into fists and starts to bash her head. I rush forward and grab her wrists, preventing her from doing the action and hurting herself and look down at her.

"Stop. I've had worst trust me" I joke, trying to just liven up this whole situation but it doesn't seem to work because Santana breaks down. Like she breaks down into my arms. Her face smashes into my shoulder, her arms coming round to my back, clinging onto me whilst bawling her eyes out. I freeze at the sudden contact but slowly ease up when I realise I should be comforting my ex, and my sort of crush/friend now. What? I said it. I wrap my arms around her, comforting her in a big warm embrace and wait for her to calm down. I always hated it when she cried, it either made me angry to whoever made her cry or really sad. Santana crying is like watching an animal die on a movie, it's heart-breaking. Out of old habits my head lulls forward and I bury my face into her hair, whispering reassuringly into her ear. I hear the crying stop but her body is still clinging to me like she doesn't want to let go. I slowly slide my hand up her back to her head and gently stroke the back of her, knowing that this always calmed her down when she was stressed or upset. I was right. She gives me a little squeeze before letting out a long sigh. I wrap my arms around her securely so she knows I'm here and swallow as I feel her head move from my shoulder to the crook of my neck. Every time she lets out a sigh it hits my neck, and I stiffen every time. She's stopped crying now and I'd say she's pretty calm but we don't let go of each other, we stay in this embrace for another 3 minutes before she slowly pulls away. I remove my arms and look in her puffy red eyes feeling my hear clench at the sadness and emptiness they hold.

"Can I see it?" She croaks out, her voice hoarse from crying and sadness. I frown not understanding what she means.

"See what?" I respond softly.

"The letter" She whispers and looks down at her feet before looking back up at me. I swallow, why would she want to see it? Wait, it's back at my house. Oh my god she hasn't been in my house since she was 16. I search her eyes and see something different in them, I can't put my finger on it but they're different. I find myself nodding and we start to walk the way to my house. A million thoughts run through my mind like what if the house is dirty? What if she doesn't like my room? That's stupid, it hasn't changed since the last time she was in there. Oh god what if my pop is in his underwear?! With my mind processing too many different scenarios I don't realise that we are actually here and stood outside my house. Suddenly all those are forgotten and I realise that I've just neglected Santana for like 20 minutes. I turn to her to see her smiling at me and then looking at the house In front of her. Unlocking the door, I take a step forward and hold open the door for Santana, smiling bashfully to myself when she walks past me and sends me a gentle smile. I scan the area and praise the lord that it is clean, hallelujah. I glance at Santana and see her eyes roaming everywhere with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Nothing's changed" She mumbles and I nod with a little chuckle.

"Nothing's changed" I repeat whilst looking at her.

Out of nowhere a large fluffy golden retriever comes charging at us with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, flapping in the wind, and jumps up at Santana. Santana laughs and ruffle all over Charlie's face, making noises to excite her. When I see Charlie jump up a little more making Santana hiss and stumble a little I step forward and go to push Charlie down. In the process of doing so, when my hand goes to swipe Charlie's chest it literally grazes past Santana's ribs, like full on fucking touching. I swallow and try to shake off the electricity by pushing Charlie down.

"Bad girl" I lightly scold and look to Santana whose staring right back at me. I don't apologise for touching her I just clear my throat a little and listen to Charlie panting. "So the letter?" I state, startling Santana out of some sort of day dream she was in. She nods and I lead the way upstairs, not expecting Santana to follow me. I turn around making her stop at the very last minute, our faces inches apart.

"I-um- could bring the letter down" I stutter as I try really hard not to look down at those tempting plump lips. She chuckles and raises one eyebrow.

"And give up the opportunity to see if your bedroom has changed, I don't think so" She grins and walks past me, heading for the closed door. The closed door to my bedroom. I nod to myself and walk forward, giving her the go ahead to go inside. When she walks in I scan my own room making sure that I haven't left anything embarrassing around like underwear or some dirty magazines that aren't mine by the way, I'm just holding them for a friend!

"Again, nothing's changed" She chuckles as she turns on her heel to examine my whole room. She stops on something on the wall and smirks. "Except I don't remember there being a very large poster of a half-naked Megan fox" She grins and turns to look at me. My eyes widen a little and I curse quietly, how the fuck could I forget to take that down? I turn to the wall to look at the poster I… masturbated over many many times and let out a breath. There is Megan fox in black lacy underwear with her legs spread apart as she's laying down on a bed with her one hand in her hair and the other on her stomach.

"I, uh. That was from-a-couple year's back" I splutter out whilst itching the back of my neck, averting my eyes from Megan's hot body and Santana's smirk. Walking over to my bed side table, I pick up the folded letter and stare at it for a minute before turning to Santana who is now sitting on my bed. I take a seat next to her and slowly pass her the letter. She accepts it and folds it open, taking time to read it and I study her face. She's undeniably beautiful, I mean she could have die her hair green and still be the prettiest woman on the planet. I watch as her eyes move from left to right as she processes the words and her jaw becoming tighter and tighter. It's weird to think that Santana is in my house, in my bloody bedroom. I let out a little breath as I think about everything. The only thing that comes to mind is the memory of mine and Santana's first kiss. We were in the same place as we are now, my bedroom, and it was so unexpected but it felt right and just from that kiss I knew that I loved her.

_Pursing my lips, I adjust the laptop on my lap to a more comfortable position thinking that it would help me start my homework, it hasn't. Why do we even get homework? I mean I'm at school 5 days a week, 6 hours a day. That's 120 hours a month at school! Surely, I deserve some time off to I don't know watch TV, go to the gym and rest. But no, I'm here on a Friday night struggling to write a 4000 word essay that has to be completed by Monday. I'm fucked._

_"__Hey Britt?" _

_I peer over my laptop at Santana who is perched on the bottom of my bed, laying on her stomach with a magazine in her hands. Yes, she also has homework that she should be doing but she said and I quote "I is not doing that shit, who knows anything on the roman history". _

_"__Yeah?" _

_"__I'm bored" She whines and closes the Cosmo magazine she was reading. She looks at me as she rests her head on her hands and I raise an eyebrow at her._

_"__San, you know I have to finish this" I explain and she groans before rolling on her back and looking up at the ceiling, her legs dangling off the side of my bed._

_"__Just say you forgot you had homework… Ooh say that your dog died and you were distraught so you decided not to do it" She grins as she comes up with all these excuses and I shake my head, smiling at some of them._

_"__I can't do that San. This piece is like 15% of my grade, and I cannot fail anymore subjects. We don't all have sue to fall back on" I reason and avert my eyes back to my computer screen where there's only two words written on the word document. Brittany Pierce. I've got nothing! It's true most of the cheerio's don't have to do their homework because coach Sue excuses them from doing any work and that they have to have 100% concentration on cheer or something. Really I think she just threatens Figgins to go along with it. Coach Bieste always tells us that football is a sport and goes along side our studies, if we don't get the grades she'll kick us off or in my case she'd give me extra tuition. Santana mumbles something and I wrack my brain trying to think of something, anything to do with Roman history. _

_"__Britt?" Santana asks whilst tapping her fingers on her hands as she stares at the ceiling. I let out a breath and hum as my answer. "Do you think it's weird that we're 16 and we haven't kissed anyone yet?" She asks simply and I'm thrown by the question. I raise an eyebrow at the question and lower my laptop screen so I can fully look at my best friend._

_"__No, I mean loads of people are age haven't had their first kiss" I reason and she sighs and sits up fully, crossing her legs over each other as she turns to face me. Knowing that I'm not going to get this homework done tonight I place my laptop on the floor and slouch back against my pillow, my legs straight out in front me. Santana looks at me and raises her eyebrows._

_"__Yeah nerds! But we're popular B, we should have kisses someone by now" She stresses and I give her a pointed look._

_"__Don't call them nerds San… And just cause we're 'popular'- " I roll my eyes a little when I say popular "-Doesn't mean that we should've kissed someone."_

_Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a frustrated sigh. I frown, wanting to know why Santana suddenly come out with this._

_"__What brought this up?" I ask and she shrugs a little, looking down at her white sock covered foot._

_"__I don't know, it's just" She begins to say but trails off. I sit up resting my back against the headboard of my bed and I stare at her._

_"__Just what? Come on San you can tell me, we're best friends" I push and I see a hint of a smile play at her plump lips. She looks up at me and lets out a sigh._

_"__Puck and some cheerleaders have been on my case about it. It's stupid!" She says with frustration and I frown a little, I guess I'll be having a chat with them tomorrow. I stretch my leg out so my foot touches Santana's and I prod her until a smile forms on her face._

_"__Don't take no notice of them, they idiots" I bark and she shakes her head._

_"__No they're right. I'm a joke I mean I'm 16 Britt, I should have kissed someone by now. Half the girls in our school have already had sex and I'm here still waiting to be fucking kissed" She scoffs and I frown and tilt my head a little. This is really bugging her, I kind of understand why she's like it though._

_"__Because that's something to be proud of" I scoff sarcastically "Wouldn't you rather wait to be with someone who you like instead of giving it away to some dick and harry?" I ask hoping she says the right thing. She looks up at me and nods slightly making me smile faintly. Thank god the school and everyone is corrupting her on sex. "Well then, it's the same with your first kiss" I state with a small knowing shrug and a smile. All of a sudden Santana's face lights up and she smiles at me, a weird smile like she's thinking something. _

_"__Britt I just got the best idea ever!" She grins and I smile, letting out a breath._

_"__Yeah? Let's hear it" I chuckle and she clears her throat a little._

_"__Me and you should kiss" _

_That was not what I was expecting. I freeze and my eyes widen a little in disbelief in what my Best Friend just said to me. She is joking right? I mean, I'm gay yeah that's obvious and everyone knows but Santana, she's as straight as a pole. I study Santana's face to see if she's joking but nope, she's dead serious. My mouth opens and closes a couple of times before actually spitting out some words._

_"__A-are you serious?" I stutter and she nods with a smile yelling me that she will not take no for an answer. I frown a little and laugh a little, rubbing my face, trying to process this._

_"__Come on" She says and I look at her._

_"__We're best friends San" I state the obvious and she shrugs like it doesn't matter. _

_"__Well since you're my best friend you can help me out. Please B?" she begs and I pinch the bridge of my nose. What's the worst that could happen? I sigh and look at Santana who's still in her cheerio's outfit, one thing I can say is props too Sue for making them. They show off um Santana's assets, if only the jocks didn't ogle her goods. _

_"__Fine" I give in and groan a little as she moves closer towards me. I tuck my legs under so my bum touched my heels and I let out a breath. Am I really about to kiss my very attractive straight best friend? Santana smirks at me and I see her eyes flicker down to my lips for a second then back up._

_"__You get something out of this as well you know" She states with a smug look and I raise an amused and questioning eyebrow at her. Our faces are a little closer than we normally have them, I like it.  
"You have your first kiss with the hottest girl in school" She grins and I can't help but laugh. It's not like she's wrong._

_"__I guess so" I chuckle and suddenly my laughter dies down and it's silent with just me and Santana looking at each other with grins and playful smiles. My eyes flicker down to those plump lips and I lick my own unconsciously before glancing back up at gorgeous deep brown eyes. The playful smiles have stopped and now we are just slowly leaning it. It's like we're a magnet and as we are getting closer and closer we're going to snap together and will have to be pulled apart. I decide to lean in a little bit more until our noses our touching and I can feel her little breaths on my lips. _

_"__Are you sure you want to do this?" I whisper gently whilst staring into her gorgeous eyes. She looks down a little, her nose grazing mine and smiles softly as she nods slightly. A lock of her hair falls from behind her ear and I gently brush the hair back in place, so softly that it probably felt like a feather touch. She looks up at me with the softest look I have ever seen on Santana and with my hand still by her face I lean in and gently press her lips with my own. There is nothing forceful about the kiss like you see the jocks give some cheerleaders in the hallways, it's so soft, and her lips are so soft. Her lips move against mine after a couple seconds and I feel her lips encase over my top. This is amazing, am I meant to have butterflies right now? I want it to last longer, forever but I know that it's not realistic and Santana is just doing this so she can get it out of the way. Slowly pulling away I give it a couple of seconds before opening my eyes and when I do I'm met with brown caring ones. I smile softly and look into her eyes._

_"__How was that?" I whisper, my eyes glancing at her red lips and then back up to her eyes. She lets out a breath that hits my lips and nods._

_"__Wow" She breathes out with a soft smile._

Being caught up in the memory of mine and Santana's first kiss I don't realise that Santana is now on her feet and ranting in Spanish. My eyes widen as she paces in front of me, clenching the letter in her fist.

"Esto es una mierda" She growls and I jump up and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her and get her attention. She stops ranting and looks at me whilst panting.

"I'm a bit rusty on my Spanish" I grin trying to lighten the mood and she lets out a breath and I feel her shoulders slump.

"You're going back" She whispers brokenly and I frown softly, bending down a little so I can meet her eyes. She looks at me and I can see her tears pooling between her eyelids. I gently rub my thumbs over her shoulder and give her a soft smile.

"I've got two months" I say hoping to make this situation but I know it won't. She shows me a weak smile and I feel powerless. I don't know what to do, what to say. How do I make this better? I can't. "Hey San, look at me" I say in a soft voice and her eyes meet mine and before I can think about the consequences, what even the hell I'm doing I'm leaning in and pressing my lips into hers. My eyes close on their own accord just as our lips touch and the butterflies exploding inside of me tells me that this wasn't a bad idea. Feeling her lips move against mine makes me giddy inside and I deepen the kiss. I don't over power her or the kiss because that is not my intention, funnily enough I don't know what is. I know kissing Santana right now is going to come round and bite me on the ass but it just… feels so right. Tilting my head to the side a little, my nose brushing against hers, I capture her bottom lip between both of mine and press a more firm kiss before slowly pulling away. I pant against her lips, having no control on how hard and fast my heart is beating right now. I'm scared, I'm actually scared to open my eyes and look at Santana to see the shock and maybe disgust on her face. She's with puck, I'm her ex, god I just made her cheat.

"Open your eyes" I hear a soft voice come and a hand touching my own. I slowly flutter my eyes open and stare at soft and intrigued brown ones. I swallow and know that I have to explain myself, I don't even know why I kissed her. I just had to.

"San, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking I just wan-"I begin to nervously rant but then get cut off my plump lips connecting with mine. I mumble into her lips, the sentence that I was saying completely forgotten as my lips slowly move against Santana's. I slowly bring my hand up to her cheek and gently stoke my thumb over the soft skin as she moves closer into me, pressing her lips firmly into mine.

I'm kissing Santana.

Holy fuck.

THEY KISSED GUYS! TWICE! I don't know why I get so excited, I mean I write the story so I know what's coming haha. How did you like this chapter? Also the flashback on their first kiss? Santana's little breakdown, obviously Brittany is there for her. AWH! Okay so I'm gonna address this again, Santana's ma is a BITCH! That little argument I wrote between her and Brittany was nothing compared to what's going to happen in the next upcoming chapters. Guys it's juicy! Brittany told Santana, in the next chapter it will be Santana POV and you will get more of Santana's reaction from the letter, the kiss and her ma. I'll just say it is all going to kick off soon, I can't wait! So I'm going to ask this because I love your ideas and input, anything you wanna see in the next chapter or upcoming chapters? More Olivia? less Olivia? Puck and Brittany? Puck and Santana? Maria? Seriously whatever you guys want, except Olivia and Brittany hooking up. Sorry guys, it's not going to happen. But it doesn't mean they can't have a really close friendship, Brittany needs a good friend and I feel like Olivia is that person. PM me, review your ideas and thoughts on this chapter. Until next time creampuffs ;)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Santana's POV

I don't know who pulls away but one of us does and I pant against the blonde's lips. Holy fuck that felt so good. My eyes slowly flutter open and I'm instantly met with bright blue ones that I've missed so much. I can't help the smile that takes over my face in this precise moment, I've just kissed Brittany and she kissed me back. I watch as her eyes flicker from my own back down to my lips then to my eyes, Does she want to kiss me again? I want to kiss her again, I want to feel her lips moving against mine. I lick my lips as I stare at her pink ones and slowly lean in again. Just as I'm about to feel those soft lips on mine my phone rings. I stop about an inch away from her lips and look up into blue eyes that seem disappointed as I pull away. Pulling out my phone, I'm praying that it isn't mami because I really can't speak to her right now, after what she said to Brittany I am furious and would probably say something that I would regret. Looking at the screen my heart stops for a second. Puck. Oh my god. I've cheated on Puck, out of all the things I am I have never been a cheater. He's a duck sometimes but he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Brittany obviously noticing my shock and distress takes a step forward and looks at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks concerned and I look up at her and nod slightly before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe" Comes Pucks smug voice. I sigh a little and look at Brittany who's clearly wondering who I'm talking too. I meet her eyes and everything that I was thinking about a second ago just vanishes, her eyes are so blue. Like bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky. One thing that any girl was jealous over was Brittany's eyes. "Hello babe? You there?" Puck repeats and I jump a little forgetting Puck was on the line.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up Puck?" I ask, swallowing when I see Brittany's eyes darken at his name and sadness wash over her face before she clears her throat and walks over to her window. I frown a little but listen to my boyfriend on the phone.

"Your mom called me asking if you're with me" He states and my eyes widen a little.

"What did you say?" I ask with a slightly firmer tone of voice, waiting for his reply.

"I said you were at the bar… You're not so where are you?" He demands and I raise an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. Holy shit what do I say? I can't say that I'm at Brittany's because that will only end badly, probably him with a broken nose or something. I can't dip Brittany or myself into any more shit than we are already in. I have cheating to add to my plate now.

"I'm at the firm, I went in to do some last minute catching up before a trial tomorrow" I lie and lick my lips slightly when Brittany turns around to look at me with a small smile. I smile back and run my fingertips over Brittany's bed side table, frowning when I see an unopened letter resting underneath the lamp.

"Oh right… well how about you come over once you've finished?" He smirks and I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to sigh. Just as I'm about to decline I hear him speak again. "We can have a couple of beers. It's been ages since I've seen you babe" He whines and I pinch the bridge of my nose before agreeing.

"Fine, I'll come over. I'll be there in 20" I dejectedly reply, seeing Brittany clench her jaw and avert her gaze to the Megan fox poster on the wall. She's not even that pretty, her boobs are way smaller than mine and Megan is such a common name.

"Sweet. See ya babe" He grins and hangs up the phone. Sighing, I look over at the tall gorgeous blonde and know that I have less time to see her. Even less time now as I have to go and see Puck. Why does speaking to him and seeing him feel like a chore? A chore that I don't want to do.

"I've got to go" I mutter lamely and bow my head when I see Brittany purse her lips and nod stiffly. I want to tell her that I'd rather be here with her but... When I look up I see that Brittany has moved from her spot a near the window right up towards me. I'm startled a little but relax when I see her smile that soft beautiful smile of hers.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" She asks and I smile at the thoughtfulness, Brittany's always been considerate.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" I smile with a raised eyebrow. She and Puck aren't remotely civil with each other, I can't risk another fight breaking out. She nods with a smile and takes another step forward so our toes are touching, to which I look at her with a smile. She slowly starts to lean in and I slightly part my lips, waiting apprehensively for those pink ones to be on mine. My eyes flutter closed when I feel her nose touch mine and I pucker my lips but I don't feel lips on my own. Brittany grazes her nose across my cheek and presses a firm but gentle kiss to it before pulling away and sending me a cute smile. I know I'm blushing because that was the cutest and hottest thing ever.

"Come over tomorrow" I whisper and Brittany clears her throat a little, scrunching her nose up in a hesitant way.

"Um… your Ma hates me, it wouldn't be wise" she scoffs and I sigh, my hand reaching out for her pale one. I take it in my hand and look at her surprised but soft face and give her a small smile.

"Forget about my mom, I'll be there so I'll keep an eye out. Besides my papi is always so excited when you come around, something about talking to someone that understands him" I chuckle and pat myself on the back when I see Brittany smile brightly, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Okay, I'll come round" She smiles and I grin, pumping my fist in the air then freezing when I see Brittany look at me with an amused look. My eyes widen and I can't believe I just done that. I feel my cheeks heat up and I shake my head groaning in embarrassment. Brittany laughs and squeezes my hand.

"Don't be embarrassed, that was cute" she grins and I smile shyly, my heart thumping in my chest at the thought of Brittany thinking I'm cute. She walks me downstairs to her front door and I stop to look at her.

"Thank you Brittany" I say and before she can say anything I pull her in for a tight hug. My arms around her neck and her arms around my waist, it's just the perfect hug. Her body fits with mine, it always has done. I sigh contently into her shoulder and rub my nose softly against her shirt. She smells so good! I don't want to pull away from her but I know I have to, seriously I could stay in her arms all day. Is that weird?

"See you tomorrow" She smiles and I nod with a smile to match hers before walking off. I know I don't have to turn around to see if Brittany's still watching me because I know she is. She always used to see me out and make me text her when I got to places to let her know I was safe. In some relationships that could be seen as controlling but I liked it, I thought it was cute and just so Brittany. She's always been a protective type. What am I doing? I was with Brittany now I'm going to Puck, who let's be honest I don't even want to see right now. I don't even know why I'm dating him, it's not like I care for my parents approval anymore, I'm 23 I don't need it. Puck was just a wall to lean on and now, now I don't need him. Well, that makes me sound like I'm a using asshole, but I'm not into this relationship and neither is he. I can't just drop him though, I'm not even with Brittany and is nowhere close to being with her. She's being deployed in two months for however long and I don't even know how I'm going to cope. She's been back a month and I'm already starting to fall for her. No that's not true. I've already fallen for her, hard.

Arriving at the bar, I push open the doors to only see a couple of geezers watching the game. I walk past the counter and see Jake serving. Jake is a nice kid, you would never guess that he's related to Puck. Jake and Puck are brothers, out of the pair I think I prefer Jake the most. He's a little younger than puck, he's 18 and Puck's 23. Sort of another reason why I didn't want to move in with Puck, Jake lives there because he has no other place to live. Jake spots me and sends me a warm smile as he wipes down the bar.

"Hey San" He smiles and I return one, slipping past an old man to go through the back. Puck lives on top of the bar, it's quite shabby with two bedrooms, a little kitchen, a tiny living room and a bathroom. Walking up the wooden stairs I flick through the kitchen to see Puck slouching on the black leather couch that his ass print is worn into watching the game. I swear that's all he does, his eyes are glue to that television more than they are to me. Not that I'm complaining. As I walk in the living room I instantly hit with a musky aroma mixed with BO that nobody wants to indulge in. The curtains are closed so it's hot and dark making the place seem even grungier.

"Puck, have you done anything today?" I scrunch my nose up as I walk further in and my foot hits an empty beer can. His head turns to me and he smiles as he itches his Mohawk.

"Hey babe!" He exclaims and I fold my arms over my chest, waiting for him to reply. My eyes can't help but run down him but I wish that they didn't. It looks like he hasn't been changed in days because the white tank top he's wearing isn't white anymore and he's not even wearing no pants, only some black boxers. I grimace a little and look at his face where he's smirking as he checks me out.

"This place is a mess!" I spit and he laughs as he shrugs, making me roll my eyes.

"This is how men are baby, now come and sit" He grins as he pats the space next to him. I swallow and try to think of something because I do not want to sit on that skanky looking couch next to him. I roll my eyes and hesitantly walk over to him and take a seat. He puts his arm around me and I cringe.

"Puck you stink!" I scowl and he laughs pulling me closer into him. If someone was to walk in right now they wouldn't think that we are a couple. This position is so awkward. I have my arms crossed over my chest as Pucks arm is around my shoulder trying to bring me closer into him.

"How was your day?" He asks as his eyes flicker from the TV to me. I shrug a little, obviously not going to tell him that it was the best day I have had in years because me and Brittany kissed.

"It was fine, a bit boring" I add and he nods, turning his head to me and planting a kiss to the side of my head. I clear my throat a little and tense up when his head dips down to my neck where he starts to place wet sloppy kisses. "I'm not in the mood" I shrug him off a little and keep my eyes on the TV. He doesn't falter though, his hand comes around to my thigh and he starts to rub it, his hand feeling like sandpaper. I swallow uncomfortably and let out a breath as he trails his kisses towards my throat. I move away from him a little and frown at him.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" I snap and he frowns with an eye roll.

"You're never in the fucking mood! Seriously Santana!" He argues and I scoff, honestly not believing how he's acting right now.

"Whatever" I scoff and make a move to stand up but Puck grabs me by my waist and pulls me back down. I frown and go to push him off me but he grabs my wrists and pins them over together as he leans forward and roughly places his lips against mine. I growl against his forceful ones, trying to pull away but he doesn't let me.

"I'll get you in the mood" He smirks and bites my bottom lip before moving back down to my neck. I pant and try to get him off me but it's no use. I start to panic and I growl, struggling against his hold. Suddenly Puck stops and pulls back, looking at me with a frown. With my chest still heaving I scowl at him, I try to yank my wrists out from his grip but he tightens his hold in an actually painful way.

"Get off of me!" I yell and he looks me dead in the eye with something that I can't read.

"You smell different" he drawls out slowly and I frown, I smell different? I try to move away again but he moves closer to me with fire in his eyes and a horrible frown. "You smell fucking different!" He growls and he's actually scaring me right now.

"What are you talking about?" I frown and he pursues his lips in an angry matter.

"I know your perfume Santana and that is not it! Who were you with huh?" He threatens and I hiss trying to escape from his grip but he forcefully pushes me up against the couch getting in my face as he holds my wrists that are probably bruising right now.

"Let go off me! I don't know what you are talking about!" I exclaim whilst squinting my eyes and he laughs bitterly.

"Answer the fucking question Santana! Where were you?" He growls and I pant, trying to get out from him but his body is blocking me from doing anything.

"I-I've already told you!" I stutter whilst struggling "I was at the law firm!" I hiss and he shakes his head, digging his nails into my wrists which make me cry out a little.

"Don't fucking lie!" He spits out menacingly "You would never go there wearing some jeans and a top" He laughs bitterly before forcing me forward and then laying me down as he climbs on top of me to which I scream. He puts his hand around my mouth and glares down at me.

"What? Were you with some Bitch?" He roars and I tilt my head to the side, praying that someone comes and stops this. Someone answers my prayers because just as Puck is about to say something else Jake comes up and his eyes widen.

"What's going on here?" He asks with a frown and Puck loses focus so I push him off me and rub my bruising wrists as I rush out of the room and past a concerned Jake. I don't look back I shut rush out of the pub and In the direction to my house. Should I ring Brittany? God no she would kill him. Practically running home I barge through the door and just as I'm about to storm up to my room my mother decides to lecture me.

"I was wondering when you would come back" she states and I turn around to see her leaning against the door frame. I shake my head and narrow my eyes.

"I didn't want to!" I snap and she gives me the famous Lopez glare. With what's just happened with Puck and what my mother said to Brittany my emotions are all over the place and the only thing I feel right now is anger.

"Do not speak to me like that!" She hisses and I laugh bitterly.

"From what I heard in the kitchen you deserve a lot worse than this" I spit and she seems stunned from the way her eyes widen and she gasps a little.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that" She gasps and I shake my head with not a care in the world.

"Will you two stop arguing?" My papi comes out of the kitchen and looks at me and mami with a disapproving look. All I can think about is Pucks face and all the horrible stuff my mami said to Brittany, I am in no mood to be fucked with.

"NO" I shout and my papi's eyes widen before he looks at Maria then back to me. Before he can say anything I cut him off. "I am sick of the way Mami is speaking to Brittany!" I defend and he swallows, clearly agreeing but to coward to speak up and say something.

"Okay wel-" he says and I growl.

"You weren't here so you didn't hear what she said!" I say accusingly glaring at my mother who raises her eyebrows and shakes her head, looking at me like I'm a mess. "I went to go and get a drink and heard Mami saying that she wished that Brittany never would of come back to Lima because she ruins everything" I explain and nod when my papi's eyes widen and he looks at mami with shock written all over his face.

"Did you say that?" he asks and I don't let her answer that.

"Oh there's more and I'm sure I only walked in on the last bit of their conversation so I didn't hear it all. You're going to love this papi" I laugh bitterly, weirdly enough my eyes are starting to sting. "She said all soldiers die like it didn't matter. She said that to Brittany papi!" I stress and sniff, everything just hitting me in one big go. Papi looks at me with a sad look before looking at Mami with a shocked but disappointed look.

"Are you going to let her stand there and talk about me like that?" Mami shouts at papi and he shakes his head a little, just looking at my mother with nothing. He turns to me and sends me a small smile, a reassuring smile.

"Go upstairs Mija" He says softly and I know that he's going to lose it. I nod with a bitter smile, glancing at my mother.

"Gladly"

The last thing I hear is my papi arguing with mami before I slam the door shut and sliding down it slowly, my body wrecking in a sob. My head falls back against the door as tears pool down my face, dripping off my chin and onto my lap. All I can think about is Brittany. But everything that I've done to her, it was my fault that she joined the army. I'm the one who's putting her in danger and I'm here doing what? I'm with fucking Puck who just tried to attack me. I drop my head forward and look down at my wrists that have blotchy purple bruises forming on them from where Puck's grip was too tight and painful. I squeeze my eyes shut and listen to the loud voices from downstairs but somehow my door hushes out the most of it so I can just hear the faint buzz to them shouting.

Choking on a sob, I shakily draw out my phone flicking through my contacts to find that one name. That one name that makes me turn to jelly, that name that can make a million dollar smile form on my face, that one name that when I used to hear it I used to feel all giddy inside. Brittany. I click on her name and look at the two options I could go from. Call or text. I don't want to bring Brittany into this anymore than she already is, she's got enough to deal with. Deciding on text I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand before gripping my phone with both hands and wondering what to text her.

**15:36- To Brittany: hey, I just wanted to check in to see if you're still coming tomorrow? I understand you know if you don't want to, I'm sorry if you felt like I was pressuring you. **

What do I do if Brittany doesn't want to come around? When will I see her? Again, I'm being selfish, Brittany has other things that she needs to do. God, it feels like my tears are just never ending. Frustrated with myself I bring my hands up to my face and roughly wipe away the tears that are sliding down my cheeks away. Hearing my phone vibrate I pick it up and look at the text, the unshed tears in my eyes making it a little blurry.

**15:37- From Brittany: Hi there, of course I'm coming tomorrow. You want a nice looking garden right? You didn't pressure me into nothing Santana, there's no reason to apologise :] I'll be around at 10. **

I choke on a smile as I read her text, it's so simple but just reading it I imagine her saying it to me and I just feel… I feel tingly. Laying my head back on the door, I shut my eyes and picture Brittany. She's standing there smiling at me whilst sending me a cute little wave. I smile and pick myself up off the floor, walking over to my bed where I drop like a zombie. I keep my eyes shut, finally feeling like my eyes aren't stinging from the tears and I slowly drift into unconsciousness thinking about Brittany.

When I awake it's to someone who is gently stroking my hair. I let out a little groan as my eyes feel puffy and red from all the crying. I blink a couple of times to adjust to the darkness to see my father lying next to me with a soft smile.

"Papi" I rasp out and he hums as he strokes my hair. I smile sleepily as his hand feels so comforting as he gently plays with my locks.

"Is everything okay?" I croak out my voice hoarse from sleep and I see him nod with an awkward smile.

"Sort of Mija." He sends me a small smile and I sigh, knowing that's a no.

"I heard you both, arguing that is" I swallow, wanting to sit up but not wanting to make papi's comforting hair stroking stop.

"We were just sorting things out" He whispers and I hum, smiling softly as his big hand moves some hair out of my face.

"I don't understand papi" I whisper and I see him frown a little. "I don't understand why she doesn't like Brittany" I rasp out and me even saying her name makes me tingle inside. He sighs and rests his head against the headboard.

"I don't know Mija. She's such a nice girl" he explains and I nod fully understanding. Although I feel like he has some suspicion as to why she doesn't like her but I don't push. I'm way too drained and tired for that.

"I know… so nice" I drift off, my eyes trying to close. "I text Brittany… She's still coming around tomorrow" I manage to say although I'm tinkering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Really?" He gasps and I smile when I hear some excitement in there. He loves Brittany just as much as I do.

"Yeah. She likes hanging out with you" I hum and I see him smile softly before he leans down and places a kiss to my forehead.

"Get some sleep kiddo" He whispers and I shut my eyes.

"I'm not a kid no more papi" I mumble.

"I know Mija" I hear him say before he slips out.

So this was an interesting chapter right here. I feel like I need to explain it, don't ask why. Puck was aggressive in this chapter because he's a massive dick head and I added that for a reason, a reason you will find out in about 2 chapters time. There is problems between Martin and Maria that will be revealed also. Can I just say Santana is such a daddy's girl! There was a little bit of Brittana in this chapter, I'm sorry if there wasn't enough, please don't kill me. We all want to drop kick Maria I get it. I also know you guys said less Puck but… we needed this for a main part in an idea that one of you lovely reviewers gave me so. I know that Santana is starting to realise something, that something being that she and Puck, it's not working. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but like I said it was needed as it's going to play a big part. i'm already on the ball and I've started the next chapter, any ideas I'm willing to take but you guys already know that ;) seriously PM me or Review, I is always here. Stay tuned creampuffs!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Waking up in a cold sweat is never fun, hell sometimes waking up isn't fun. Throwing the covers off me, I stand up and grimace tiredly as my pyjamas cling to my soaked body making me incredibly uncomfortable. It's like when it's a really hot night and you wake up the next morning all sweaty and horrible. I hate it. Zombie like, I stagger into the bathroom and lean over the faucet, cupping my hands under the running tap and splashing my face with cold water. It always does it. I blink a couple of times and go to look at myself in the mirror but there isn't one, you know why? Because I smashed it on my first day back. Stripping of my damp clothes, I get into the shower and shiver when the cold water splatters all over my body. It's not like I'm not used to it so I don't like jump away. It's surprisingly refreshing in the morning, it really wakes me up.

Shutting my eyes, I sigh under the hot stream of water that hits my face. One thing I don't miss about being back there is the showers, I actually get to bathe in hot water and not freezing cold. Bending down a little, I grab my cherry shower gel and squirt a generous amount into the palm of my hand before rubbing it all over my body, shivering a little at the coldness from the gel. I love this gel, it smells so good and I know Santana loves it too. Santana. I can't believe we kissed, I mean I don't know what came over me. I thought she was going to slap me or push me away but she kissed me! That's got to say something right? Thinking of her soft plump lips sends heat through my body and down to the junction between my legs. I slide my hand down my abs towards my dick that responds to my touch. It's been awhile since I've you know, jerked off, I feel like it's weird doing it in my own home. Stupid right? Normally I'm surrounded by 3 or 4 other guys in a tent and I don't have no qualms about busting one off into a Gatorade bottle whilst they're sleeping from exhaustion, but here where my pop is like a door away from me, Nah.

Then again I'm in the shower with the door closed and my pop's fast asleep. Grasping my shaft, I buck my hips forward a little and slowly shut my eyes making small strokes to begin with. Having my eyes closed a memory of the one and only Santana Lopez crosses my mind. I shake my head, trying to rid the image of her squeezable ass and those gorgeous gorgeous breasts. Ugh shit. I groan as my pace increases, pumping vigorously whilst circling the head of my cock coated in pre cum.

"Mmm Fuck" I moan out, my hand closing into a fist to get more friction as I thrust my hips forward at an unbelievable speed. This is wrong, I shouldn't be jerking off to Santana. Shaking my head, I slower my strokes and try to think about something else. Nothing can compare to Santana though. Ooh wait, Megan fox! Slapping a hand against the glass door, I duck my head to watch my ministrations and picture a very naked Megan Fox spread out on my bed with her legs parted and her pussy dripping. Biting my lip, I rapidly pump my cock dying for release. Suddenly Megan's face morphs into Santana's and I groan when my cock jumps and I feel the familiar tight coil in my stomach.

"O-oh F-fu" I choke out the picture vivid in my imagination before it's replaced with a white burning sensation that has me moaning into the stream of water. The pulse in my cock thuds and all it takes is a couple more strokes from my hand before I'm coming undone and squirting thick ropes of milky white cum all over the shower tiles. My mouth drops and my back arches as I slow my strokes and empty myself, not giving a care in the world that there is cum everywhere. Falling back into the door, I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a choked breath as I let go of my sticky dick. Holy shit that was one of the best orgasms I've had in a while. Inhaling sharply, I look around and see my cum slowly dripping down the tiles. I grab the shower nozzle and wash it all off before deciding to get washed all over again.

About 30 minutes later I'm all showered, dressed and feeling very content. Picking up Charlie's bowl, I pour some dog biscuits and mix it with some food before placing it back down, grinning when she bounces along and licks my hand. Leaning on the counter, I withdraw my phone and check to see that the time is 8:30. It's too early to go to Santana's yet, the less time I spend with her Ma the better, and I've got nothing else to do. I wonder what time Olivia's shift starts?

**8:31- To Olivia: morning sweet thing! Are you working today?**

Yawning, I stretch out and frown a little at the slight soreness in my shoulder. I really need to get back to the gym and work on that. If these two months fly by like they did this month that I've been here well… Hearing my phone vibrate I pick it up and text back a reply.

**8:33- From Olivia: Hey baby blue :] yeah I'm working right now, what's up?**

**8:34- To Olivia: Not much, just wanted to stop by and grab some coffee.**

**8:35- From Olivia: I'm honoured that I have to be here to make you coffee ;)**

**8:36- To Olivia: haha, your coffee is pretty good. I also wanted to talk to you about something that is if you could spare 10 minutes of course ;)**

**8:37- From Olivia: For you? Anything ;) see you soon babe.**

Smiling to myself, I wonder how I found such a good friend like Olivia. It's crazy I mean all through high school I had Santana up until our senior year and then I hung around with the skanks who I couldn't say were my friends, just a quick fix, but Olivia... She's a real best friend, like Joe. What happens when I go back to Afghanistan? Will Olivia change? I feel obliged to tell her, after all she is my best friend. I've decided that when I go to see her I'm going to get everything off my chest, not like everything though because I don't think she needs to know about me jerking off whilst picturing Santana sprawled out on my bed. Yeah no.

I don't really remember Lima having a Starbucks, we had a really shitty costa a couple of years ago. I guess they upgraded cause the coffee and hot chocolate here doesn't make me want to go and wash my mouth out with toilet bowl water. Walking into the shop, I don't see Olivia at the counter this time instead I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn around and see Olivia wearing 0her uniform sipping on a coffee, waving a small wave at me. I grin and head towards the table, pulling out the chair with a grin and plonking my ass on the seat.

"Hey Gorgeous" I compliment playfully and grin when she feigns being flattered by putting her hand on her chest and battering her eyelashes that really bring out her green eyes.

"Baby Blue eyes" She winks and I grin, raising an eyebrow when she places a cup in front of me with some sort of hot liquid in there. "Your drink, I ordered you white hot chocolate since you ordered that last time" She smiles brightly and I coo at her which makes her laugh. I bring the drink to my lips and take a big sip, humming at the chocolate-y taste.

"So how's work?" I ask, engaging in some conversation before I tell her the big news. Olivia nods a little with a nonchalant shrug.

"Fine, now let's get to the real stuff" she grins and I raise my right eyebrow at her.

"What real stuff?" I ask with a chuckle and she looks at me with a knowing look.

"I know you didn't come here to talk to me about Starbucks" she laughs and I clear my throat a little "So what's up?" She asks, tilting her head a little and looking at me with interested eyes. I look down to my hands that are wrapped around my cup and let out a breath before looking back up at Olivia who's waiting patiently.

"I got a letter… I'm being deployed back to Afghanistan" I mumble and watch as many emotions cross her perfect features, a few of them being shock, sadness and fear. I look at her and wait for her to say something, god this is horrible. Her eyes meet mine and I see sadness swirling in those green eyes.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" She breathes out and I nod a little, completely understanding her shock. I didn't see it coming either. "When do you have to leave?" She asks and I itch my eyebrow slightly before smoothing it out.

"Two months" I say and suddenly I realise that I haven't even told her why I'm back here or anything about my army life. Shit, does that make me a bad best friend? "I was originally meant to have four months for recovery but they're shortening it." I explain and her eyes slightly widen.

"Recovery?" she whispers and I nod gently, I know that she's dying to ask what happened.

"I got shot in the shoulder" I say and give her a small smile when she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me? shit britt!" She rants and I lean over the table and grab her hand which makes her stop and stare at me.

"I'm fine, I take pain meds to dilute the pain so really it's not that bad" I shrug and she shakes her head a little, clearly shocked at the news she's just delivered.

"I can't believe you're going" She whispers sadly and I sigh but give her a bright smile trying to make everything okay.

"I've got ages" I dismiss "We've got two months to have coffee bean fights, go out and party and for me to cook you pancakes" I grin and mentally praise myself when she laughs and I see a smile on her beautiful face.

"True that" She grins and I laugh, thank god she's not sad anymore. I take a sip of my drink and inhale slightly.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about" I begin but get cut off by a wide eyed Olivia.

"You didn't get some girl pregnant did you!?" She gasps and I laugh whilst shaking my head. The fuck?

"No!" I laugh and soon she joins in, her face relaxing. I clear my throat a little and try to hide the smile on my face. "Me and Santana… we kissed" I tell and her eyes widen with smirk plastered on her face.

"No way!" she gasps like I've just told her the juiciest gossip. I nod with raised eyebrows and groan a little.

"Yeah we did, twice." I breathe out and grin at Olivia who's biting her lip whilst giving me a look that says 'I knew this would happen'.

"I'm sensing that there's some sort of problem…" She queries and I nod whilst rubbing my face.

"Yeah more than one, she's got a fucking boyfriend!" I exclaim through a breathless laugh and Olivia nods whilst humming. "Oh and she's not out the closet" I add to which Olivia hisses a little "Yeah and I leave in two months!" I groan thinking about all those points and more like her Ma hates me, she's my ex, I beat up her boyfriend…

"Damn Britt, you got yourself in a right pickle" she justifies and I raise an eyebrow at the saying but say nothing about it. She is right, even though I'm not in a pickle. "Good thing you came to auntie Liv for advice" She grins and sits up a little, straightening her posture. I frown slightly whislt raising my eyebrow.

"I didn't" I laugh but she waves me off, clearing her throat.

"Shut up, you're lucky I'm not charging you" She grins and I chuckle, nodding like I care. I shrug, I guess I could always listen to someone else. Like she said, she's giving me free advice but I'm just wondering if I'll actually use it.

"Okay auntie Liv" I wink with a grin "I need your advice on what I should do".

Olivia nods softly with a smile and purses her lips as she looks around the room a little like she's thinking before returning her gaze back to me.

"Do you love Santana?" She blurts out pretty bluntly and my eyes widen. Jesus Christ!

"Fuck Sake, aren't we meant to have like 4 more sessions before we come to that question?" I exclaim with wide eyes and Olivia just laughs like she was messing with me. I let out a breath and relax a little, trying not to think about that question because I'm scared if the answer.

"I'm just joking Britt. Did you like the kiss?" She asks in a soft voice and I nod slightly. Hell yes I liked the kiss, her plump lips are just magical ad they can do wonders, seriously.

"Uh, yeah. It was soft and gentle, like they used to be when we were dating" I smile and she smiles back at me.

"Was there any tongue?" She smirks at me and I playfully roll my eyes at her.

"No there was no tongue, or touching" I add just before she can ask me. She smirks and takes a sip of her coffee before interrogating me further. I didn't even sign up for this, the fuck.

"Did you regret the kiss after? Did she regret it?" She asks and I instantly shake my head, I know that I didn't regret it. How could I?

"No I would do it again. And from the smile on Santana's face after we pulled away sort of tells me that she would to" I justify with a smile. Olivia looks at me and studies me for a second, with a knowing smile.

"You want to know what I think Britt." She remarks with her head tilted slightly and a smile playing at her lips. I brace myself and nod hesitantly. "I'd go for it. I would go after her and wouldn't stop for anything. I can tell you like Santana I mean remember when we first met. We danced and kissed to make her jealous" She laughs and I can't help but laugh at the memory. "Seriously though, go and get Santana" She chimes softly and I look at her with a grin, this is why she is my best friend.

"What about Puck?" I scoff to which she raises and eyebrow with a smirk.

"You can take him, you have before!" She laughs and I shrug nonchalantly with a nod. Anybody could wipe his fat ass out.

"Well, I see why they call you the best" I wink at her and she swoons whilst grinning.

"I think this Session has been very productive Miss Pierce" She grins professionally and I nod agreeing. She stands up and I copy her actions but smirk when she sticks out her hand. "Till next time, I'm free at 5'oclock" She grins and I shake her hand with a bright smile, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Great!"

We both start laughing and I walk around the table to pull Olivia in for a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck, slightly standing on her tip toes. I grin as I squeeze her gently whispering in her ear.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you Britt"

After the hug I go and order the Lopez's, yes even Bitch Face, a coffee and made sure to give Olivia a very generous tip. Before she can protest I run out of Starbucks and hop into my car, carefully as I don't want to spill hot coffee on me, laughing at Olivia who's frowning with a laugh whilst holding a 100 dollar bill in her hand. She deserves it, she's my best friend so I guess she can buy herself something nice. Driving over to the Lopez residence I wonder if Maria will say anything to me today. Maybe I should just keep my head down and focus on the garden, it's coming along nicely surprisingly. Too bad that Bitch Face gets to have it.

Stepping out of my car, I take a deep breath and wrap my knuckles on the door, hoping to see Santana's gorgeous face. God must like me today because it is Santana who opens the door, her eyes lightening up when she sees me. I grin as I watch her eyes run down my attire before plastering a big smile on her face and opening the door wider.

"Morning Brittany" She mumbles cutely and I melt inside at the sound of her voice.

"Morning to you too" I grin and send her a cheeky wink to which she blushes at. I praise myself internally and clear my throat a little. "So can I come in or are you going to let this coffee turn cold?" I joke playfully with her and she snaps out of whatever she was thinking because she smiles and moves out the way to let me in. I step in the humble house and turn to look at Santana with a smile playing at my lips. She turns around from shutting the door and looks at the tray of coffee in my hand.

"You didn't have to buy coffee" She sighs but can't help the smile on her face. I shrug and pass her the usual what she always has, black coffee with one sugar. When she grabs it her fingers graze mine but she doesn't re-tract her hand, she just gently strokes my fingers for a couple seconds longer before taking her coffee. "Thank you" She smiles and I send her one back.

"You're welcome" I breathe out and slowly run my eyes down her apparel. She's wearing some jean shorts, a white loose top and some black ankle socks. Nothing special but she makes anything look sexy. Her hair is down and wavy, just the way that I love because it frames her beautiful face. She looks sort of the same as me really, clothes wise cause I could never pull of her look. I'm wearing some jean shorts, some dark purple vans and a grey top that fits me nicely. My eyes flicker back up to hers and I can't help but stare in them. Why are they so brown? Like melted chocolate. All I can hear is Olivia in the back of my mind saying "Go get your girl!" Oh god, I want to, I really want to.

"Brittany" comes from behind me and I physically jump for a second. Jesus fucking Christ. I turn around to see Martin with a big smile on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he chuckles apologetically and I wave him off. He looks down to the coffee in my hand and I pass him one. He looks at it with a smile then back up to me. "You didn't have to get me coffee" he smiles and acts like it's a big deal.

"I stopped by Starbucks before I came here so I thought I'd bring you one" I grin and he looks at me like I just brought him a Maserati or something. "I um also brought one for Maria..." I swallow and don't miss the look of surprise on Martin's face.

"That's nice of you" he says and I hear Santana mumble from behind me.

"I wouldn't off"

I turn around and send her a small smirk with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs at me and I chuckle at how she's acting.

"She's not here right now, she had to go into the hospital. But I'll make sure to tell her" Martin tells me with a friendly wink before talking to me about the garden. I start to walk with him and see Santana walk up the stairs but not before catching my gaze and sending me a smile, a different smile. It's like a teasing smile. Oh shit, god she's so sexy. Feeling confident I send her another wink and flash her an award winning smile before walking into the garden with Martin.

To be honest I'm quite proud of myself and Martin's hard work. We've nearly renovated a garden in a month, it's looking really good. The grey decking is finished and looks lovely with the bay L-shaped seat. On that platform there is a glass coffee table so they can sit and drink their coffees. Martin has begun planting seeds and I've made boxes to go over them. There's large square tiles as like a pathway and basically all that needs doing is the grass being mowed and the hot tub installed. Not to forget Martin's shed. We've already built the stable base of it all that needs doing is the roof and the windows but that shouldn't take too long. I put my hands on my hips as I survey the modern looking garden and nod my head in approval.

"It looks really good" I breathe out and I hear Martin agree with me.

"Better than good, it looks amazing. We've worked out asses off!" he laughs as he grins at me and I chuckle, nodding my head in agreement.

"Right so, I'll mow the grass and then that's done" I inform and look around for the lawnmower. Martin understands what I'm looking before because he taps his chin in thought.

"The lawnmower is down in the basement. I'll go get it-"he begins to say but I wave him off telling him that I'll do it. Walking through the glass patio door, I head right and down the hallway until I see a wooden door with a fancy carving on it. Opening it, I look down the stairs that lead to a pitch black room. This is where I get dragged down the stairs and eaten alive, I know it. Shaking my head at how ridiculous I sound, I head down the stairs into the darkness and feel along the walls for a light switch. Guess what? I don't fucking find one. Reaching for my phone, I press the button that projects the flashlight and scan the basement. Constructed from quarry rock, its walls are thicker than a medieval castle and all I can smell is dust and staleness. Most people use Basements and attics to store junk and stuff like that, I can't say that this isn't any different. All around there's old boxes off junk and some large paintings are resting against the walls but you couldn't tell that they are paintings from the amount of dust coating them. I spot the lawnmower next to a box and I walk over to it, making sure I shine my light so I don't trip or stand on something horrible. Squinting my eyes a little, I grab the lawnmower handle and grimace as my hand goes through a spider web. I'm not scared of spiders or bugs, they're more afraid of me actually. Yanking on the wedged lawnmower shakes the shelf above and a box tips off. I move out of the way as it falls on the floor creating a cloud of dust and some mess. I cough and wave my hand in the air to get rid of the dust. I bend down and shine my light over contents that have fallen out of the box and a small smile graces my lips. They're all Santana's cheer trophies, the ones that she put herself through hell for and they're stored down here. I place them in the box and blow on a dusty picture frame. It's a picture of Santana in her cheerleading uniform. It's a school picture, the ones that you have to do. She's got her hands on her waist and she's sporting a big smile. Gosh, she looks so young there and so beautiful. Funnily enough, she hasn't changed.

"So beautiful" I whisper to myself as I pick up all the contents and put them back in the box quickly and place it back on the shelf. Coughing as I dust myself off, I grab the lawnmower and lug it up the flight of stairs. I would say that my body strength is very impressive so this isn't a problem. Carrying it out into the garden, I see Martin is already building a roof for his shed. He said that it's going to be like his man cave, a place where no ladies are allowed. I laughed at that. He must hear me come through the doors because he looks at me and flashes me the Lopez smile.

"Great you found it! There should be a plug on the side" he says pointing to the little red button to turn it on. After a couple of try's I finally get it working and I start mowing the grass. Many people would moan about doing this on their days off or whatever but I find it quite relaxing. I get to help out and it saves me from sitting on my ass all day. Not to forget I get to see a very pretty lady. The sun beats down on me and I start to sweat a little. After about 10 more minutes I grab the hem of my t-shirt and lift it up and over my head, instantly feeling better as my skin is exposed and not now clinging to that grey top. Martin looks over at me as I chuck my top on the bench.

"Is it okay?" I ask, wondering if he minds me taking of my top. I'd gladly put it back on if he tells me too, I just don't want to melt and have to take another shower. We already know how that went down. He laughs and waves me off.

"Of course, you're working hard! Strip naked if you want even though I wouldn't advise it" He jokes and laughs. I shake my head whilst laughing and get back to mowing the grass. I have some suspicion that Martin doesn't mow grass a lot. As I push it forward and walk with it, I feel my muscles flex in my arms and back in a nice sort of way. Double bonus, I'm getting a work out from this. I walk it around, cutting the grass to a nice shaven length.

"Papi I've got to go-"I hear Santana say as she walks hurriedly into the kitchen but she suddenly stops. I look over at her and I have no control over my jaw that decides to drop at the sight of her. She's clearly dressed to go to work or something because she's wearing this dark read silky shirt with a rounded collar which is tucked into her dark long pencil skirt that stops at her knees suited with some suede black stilettos. Holy fuck, oh my shit! She's looks so fucking hot in her business attire. What I don't notice is that she's starting at me or most importantly my body that is shimmering under the sunlight. I hold the lawnmower in place and look at Santana who is staring at me. I'm aware where her eyes are roaming and I purposely flex my abs and my arms. Not going to lie, this is quite entertaining that she can't even take her eyes off me. Oh my god, is that what I'm like whenever I see her?

"Mija?" Martin calls from behind me, focused on the roof he's building. I turn to look at him and he's not looking at Santana so he doesn't see us ogling each other. Thank god. I turn back around and I'm met with dark brown eyes staring back at me. My mouth goes dry, like really fucking dry and I grip the handle of the lawnmower.

"I-um… Uh…" She mumbles incoherently as her eyes drift back to my taught stomach. "Work called, I've got to go in for a meeting" She manages to say whilst licking her lips, my eyes following the motion. I don't think I'm sweating from the heat no more.

"Okay well text me what you want for dinner" Martin tells her as he hisses in concentration. I lick my lips and run my eyes down Santana again, whimpering quietly at how hot she looks as a professional business woman. How hot she would look sprawled on my bed as I rip the skirt and blouse off her. Shit, my shorts feel a little tighter. Screw that, a lot fucking tighter.

"W-will do p-papi" She husks out and I don't realise I'm doing it but I send her a look that can only be described as 'I want you'. She doesn't move, she just stares at me and I keep her gaze, really trying not to glance at her chest. I smirk at her and send her a wink for the 3rd time today before returning my attention back to the lawnmower that is no way near sexy as Santana.

"Bye Santana" I call out, lust present in my voice.

"Ugh" I hear her quietly sigh, oh fuck me! I look at her as I push the lawnmower forward and lick my lips, coating them in my saliva. "Bye B-Brittany" She purrs and returns the wink, but making it sexier by like x6 before strutting out of her kitchen. Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! I want her, I want her so fucking bad. Shaking my head I get back to my job and try to erase the image of Santana from my mind, eh you know what, what's the harm? As I mow the lawn I think about Santana the whole time in many different scenarios, scenarios that I would rather not discuss.

After the whole grass is neatly shortened Martin says I deserve a well needed break and supplies with me with a nice cold beer. This time we don't sit in the hot kitchen, we sit on the large cushioned bay seat and rest a little. My eyes roam over the garden and I seriously can't believe that we've done this. It looks like something off one of those modern garden catalogues, hopefully it's up to Maria standards. Who am I kidding? I couldn't give a shit.

I raise my beer up to my lips and moan silently as the cold liquid slides down my throat. It's so cold and so refreshing. I hear a little beeping and I look over to see Martin grab his phone from the coffee table. I lay my head back and shut my eyes, marvelling in the sun. I hear Martin groan a little and huff which makes me look at him.

"What's up?" I ask, taking a gulp of my beer.

"Oh, Santana forgot some important papers. She said I need to bring them over" he groans and I lick my lips.

"I'll do it" I blurt out and Martin looks at me with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you've done enough today" he rants and I raise an eyebrow to which he slowly shuts up.

"I'm finished anyway, you carry on with your shed" I smile through a chuckle and he puts his fist out to me. I look at him and bump his fist with my own, laughing when he blows it up.

"You are the best!" He exclaims and I nod, laughing before gulping down my beer. I stand up and reach for my top, I can't turn up to Santana's work place shirtless. Hmm I wonder what she would do. Not that I would anyway. Sliding the top over my torso I look at Martin who's reading the text. "The papers are in a white envelope on her desk in her room. Do you know where she works?" He asks and I shake my head. There's like two law firms around Lima so it's got to be one of them. "Smith and Jones Law firm" He informs me and I nod, that's not that far away from here.

Saying my goodbyes to Martin, I hesitantly walk upstairs and towards Santana's door. It's been awhile since I've been in here. Opening the door, I scan her room and let a smile grace my face. It's exactly the same, she's still got those black curtains, the purple rug that contrasts well with the creamy carpet floor and her king sized bed with them silky sheets. That was where the magic was made, if you know what I mean. I walk over to the glass desk that has a pile of papers and pens scattered over but in the middle is an apple mac computer. Well fancy. Looking through the stack of papers I find the envelope and gently take it out from the pile, praying that they don't fall. Doing a victory chuckle, I take the envelope that is considerably large and leave their house, getting in my car and driving over to the law firm.

I hope I look okay cause no doubt there's going to be people who have no flaws physically strutting around like they own that place, not to forget that they will all be impeccably dressed and you know I'm here in some shorts and a top. Pulling up outside the firm and parking next to a Bentley, I flip down my screen visor and look at myself in the tiny mirror. I don't look half that bad, and thank god my hair doesn't look greasy or something. Running a hand through my locks, I give them a little ruffle and hum in approval. I slowly raise my arm and sniff my armpits, now they don't smell too bad but… Leaning over to the passenger seat, I open the glove compartment and pull out some deodorant. I literally spray everywhere on my body before getting out and heading up the stone steps. I push open the glass door and scan the lobby. Wow. This place is fancy as fuck with its leather chairs, and marble flooring. I walk up to the reception and wait for her to look up at me. She finishes typing and meets my gaze with a smile.

"Hi there how may I help you?" She asks professionally and sounds rehearsed like she has said this more than 1000 times. I clear my throat a little and look down at the envelope in my arms, wondering if I should give them to Santana myself. I do kinda want to see Santana in her element.

"I'm here to see Santana Lopez, I have some papers for her" I inform the receptionist who nods at me before typing on her computer.

"She's not in any meetings so go through. She's on floor 3" She sends me a polite smile which I return and thank her before heading for the elevator. Pressing the button for floor 3, I hum to the tune that's playing. I haven't got a clue what's playing, some fancy classic music but I like it. When I hear the elevator ding and the doors slide open I realise that I'm only on the second floor. In walks a woman, a very beautiful woman wearing a navy blue suit and she presses the button to floor 3. I clear my throat a little and hold the envelope as I look straight ahead. I feel her gaze on me but I don't turn to look at her. The doors open again and I look at the women, extending my arm out gesturing for her to go first. She smiles politely at me at my gesture and I walk after her. I look around and realise that I have no idea where I'm going. I touch the woman's arm which makes her turn around and look at me.

"Sorry to bother you, I don't suppose you know where Santana Lopez is?" I ask with a small smile as I look at the woman in front of me. Her brow furrows for a second before she smiles and nods.

"Yeah follow me" She says and leads the way. I walk behind her and scan the area as we walk through a very large and professional corridor. There's so many rooms and glass rooms that look like conference rooms. She leads me down to the corridor where there is a door with the plaque 'Lopez' on it. I send her a grateful smile and watch her walk the opposite way before taking a deep breath. I knock on the door and bounce on my tip toes for a second, it's a habit I do when I'm nervous. I hear some heels clicking and they get closer before the door opens revealing a very pretty woman. I look at her and she's got light brown hair which is in a bun and she's wearing a grey business dress. I'm oblivious to the look she gives me as her eyes run down my body and arms.

"Um, hi, I'm here for Santana" I announce with a small smile. She raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looks off to the side before opening the door and letting me in. I walk into the extremely large office and spot Santana sitting behind her desk talking to a bunch of people.

"Santana, she's here for you" The woman smiles at Santana who stops talking and looks up and over at me. When she spots me she seems a little surprised but she smiles never the less. All of her colleagues turn around and look at me from their leather chairs. Santana stands up and the woman who was in front of me goes back to her seat.

"Give me a minute" I hear Santana assert and she walks over from her massive desk over to me. I lick my lips as my eyes have a mind on their own and they slowly rake up and down her body like they did earlier. When I meet her face there's a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Hi" I grin and she smiles back at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks softly and I raise my eyebrows, merely forgetting why I'm here but then remembering the envelope in my hand. I pass her the envelope and lick my bottom lip.

"To bring you this" I smile and she takes it with a breath.

"Thank you! I've got a meeting in 20 minutes and it's all on this" She informs patting the envelope. I smile at her and look around her office. It's painted grey and has a very large window that shows the main road. There's a massive brown glossy desk with a large leather swivel chair behind it, a mac book pro and piles of papers sat neatly on it. There's a leather sofa in the corner next to a book shelf. Let's not forget the people sitting in the chairs, some staring at me with funny looks.

"I can't believe you work here" I gasp and hear her chuckle.

"It's nothing that special" She shrugs and I scoff, not believing her. When you work in a place as fancy as this it's got to be special. I hear some hushed giggling and I look over to see a couple of ladies staring at me with lustful looks and sending me small smirks. I clear my throat a little and look back at Santana who is glaring at her colleagues.

"If the wind changes your face will stay like that" I joke and she averts her gaze back to me, raising an amused eyebrow and softening the glare she just had. She laughs a little and I smile, loving the sound. "There's that smile" I grin and point a little to the smile playing at her gorgeous pouty lips. She shakes her head the smile never faltering and she looks up and into my eyes. I look into her eyes and feel like I'm melting.

"Santana?" a man with brown combed hair calls from her desk and we both break the stare to look over at him. I scan her colleagues and can't help but let out a breath, wow. I was right, they're all so perfect. I look over to the ladies who are still running their eyes up and down my body with their bottom lip pulled between their teeth. I'm not going to lie and say that they aren't all beautiful but I've got my eyes set on someone else.

"Hey Britt, I've got to get back but will you be at the house when I get back?" She says apologetically and I ponder on the question.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to ring Martin after this but before you go could you tell me where the toilets are" I plead and before Santana can say anything a woman with long wavy blonde and an award winning smiles stands up and steps in.

"I could show you since I'm headed there anyway" She says with a sultry smirk, staring at me the whole time. I hear Santana let out a small growl and I let out a tiny breath, holy shit that was hot! I look at Santana and see that she has one eyebrow raised as she stares at the blonde.

"What so you feel like you don't need to be a part of this conversation?" Santana spits professionally at her even though I can her the bite in her voice. The blonde raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"Of course not, it's pretty much over and I need to use the little girl's room." She drawls, a tight lip smile playing at her lips. Santana huffs and looks at the blonde with a sceptical look, obviously knowing what she's playing at before flickering her gaze to me.

"I'll see you back at your place?" I smile and she nods gently, repaying the gesture. I look at the very beautiful blonde and send her a quick and short smile. The blonde runs her eyes over my body before clearing her throat slightly and grinning at Santana.

"Hurry up and be back" Santana demands and I swallow, wow that was sexy and scary at the same time. I walk to the door and open it, holding the door open for the blonde because she has to lead the way duh. But from the look that she and Santana give myself tells me that it wasn't just a polite gesture. The blonde bombshell walks past me and gives me serious bedroom eyes to which i clear my throat uncomfortably at. I glance over at Santana and see that she's glaring at the blonde as she walks out and waits for me. I follow in pursuit and look at Santana before the door closes.

Walking next to the blonde, I keep my distance just in case she decides to reach out and grab my crotch or something. Trust me it's happened before.

"So I haven't seen you around Lima before" She chimes whilst her heels click against the granite floor.

"I'm from here, I just went away for a couple of years for work" I tell her and send her a small smile when she hums. She leads the way to restrooms and purposely sways her hips to which I try not to laugh at. She's trying to get my attention and I'm really not interested. I walk in after her and stop abruptly when she doesn't move forward to let me in further. She turns around smirks at me, her eyes roaming all over me. I swallow and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um thank you for showing me to the toilet" I thank hoping that's what she wanted but I know it isn't. I walk to the side of her but she just takes a step forward making me take a step back.

"You're very welcome" She husks out sending me a predatory stare, before taking another step forward. "You could thank me in another way though" She grins and I frown slightly, god all I want to do is go for a piss.

"Um, what like a handshake?" I stutter and she laughs seductively, shaking her head. She takes a step forward and I move back until I'm pressed against one of the sinks. Chuckling, she looks at me and slowly trails her fingers up my arms.

"Nice tats, they're sexy" she purrs and I hiss slightly, really not liking how this is going.

"Look, um, you're a very beautiful woman" I begin to say and she hums, trailing her fingers up to my biceps. "But… um I literally just came for a toilet so if you could-" I get cut off by the toilet door opening and an angry Santana walking in. The blonde quickly retracts her hand like I'm going to burn her or something and puts a shit load of distance between us as she looks at Santana.

"Am I interrupting something here Ella?" She asks venomously and I watch as the blonde Ella swallows uncomfortably, oh just how I was not 5 minutes ago. She shuffle before sending Santana a tight lipped smile.

"No nothing at all" She says through a gritted smile before she sends me one last look and walks out of the toilets. I let out a breath and look at Santana with a smile.

"Are all your colleagues like that?" I ask with raised eyebrows and she scoffs with a nod of the head. Jesus Christ, horny bastards. I wonder if anyone hits on Santana because If they hit on Santana I'll fucking hit them. Pushing myself off the sink, I bounce on my toes a little really trying to hold in my pee, but being in a toilet isn't helping. Santana looks at me with an amused smirk before pushing open a toilet stall door.

"Do your business" She laughs and I smile gratefully at her as I run into the stall. Letting out a hiss, I quickly undoing the button on my shorts and pulling out my dick. I aim it at the toilet bowl and relax as the stream hits the water. Sighing, I let a lazy smile take over my lips as I empty my bladder. Shaking off, I put my dick back in my black Calvin Klein's and do myself up before flushing the chain. When I walk out of the cubicle, I see Santana checking herself in the mirror. Walking up to the sink next to her, I wash my hands and think back to the time where we saw each other in the restrooms at Fuck faces bar. I didn't want anything to do with her then but now, now that's changed.

I slowly let my eyes travel down Santana's attire, appreciating it more now that I'm closer to her than I was before in the garden. My god that skirt fits her perfectly, like it shows off the curve of her ass to perfection. I now realise that I'm staring at her ass. When I look into the mirror I see Santana staring at me with a smirk. Why do I always get caught?

"So I feel like I should thank you for coming to my rescue" I joke and playfully salute her to which she laughs and turns on her heel to face me. "I knew there was something weird with that woman" I say and Santana chuckles.

"She's always trying to get in everyone's pants" she grimaces and I scrunch my nose up a little.

"Well she didn't stand a chance" I state proudly making Santana raise her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Why's that? She's very pretty" She points out and I shake my head with a shrug. Feeling quite confident I repeat Olivia's words in my head and yeah, I'm going to get my girl. I take a small step forward and plaster a playful smile on my face.

"Because I've got my eyes set on someone else" I remark, my heart jumping in my chest when I see Santana bite her lip. Coming even closer to Santana, my eyes flicker from her gorgeous chocolate eyes down to those red pump lips and I lick my own. I think she knows what I'm about to do, and she doesn't look like she's going to stop me so that gives me the go ahead. Leaning in slowly, I don't take my eyes off Santana's lips until I'm like an inch away from them, then I look up to her eyes, very dark eyes.

"Someone way prettier" I whisper through a smile before connecting our lips. My hand slowly creeps up to her face when I decide to deepen the kiss and I'm really surprised at how much confidence I've got right now, it's surreal. Feeling her lips move against mine sends a jolt of arousal to my core and I know I need more. Just thinking back to seeing how sexy she looked earlier in the kitchen and right now in her work clothes persuades me to take the next step and poke my tongue out, sliding it over her bottom lip. I hear her sigh into my mouth and I tilt my head, pressing my lips firmer into hers marvelling at how good she feels against me. I really have the urge to just push her up against the wall and rip her clothes off, but we are in her workplace, and a restroom which is just unhygienic. Urging Santana to open her mouth, I bite gently on her bottom lip, slightly tugging it and sliding my tongue in her mouth when she gasps into the kiss. I can't help the tiny moan I emit when I feel her warm tongue play against mine. This is getting too hot, like to the point where I'm willing to fuck her in a toilet stall and not give a shit.

Inhaling sharply as wet tongue does wonders with mine, I groan slightly at the uncomfortable hardness that has formed in my shorts. Shit, now I'm going to have to walk out of a law firm with a hard on. Just as I'm about to slide my hand that is currently cupping her cheek into her hair she pulls away and slightly puts some distance between us. Literally, all you can hear is us panting and our heavy breathing. You'd think that we ran a bloody marathon. Looking up at Santana, a small smirk graces my face as I take in her swollen lips, slightly flushed cheeks and dark eyes. God she's so sexy. She meets my gaze and gives me a look as to say 'what was that?'

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you earlier" I husk out, not believing that how turned on I sound right now. Santana throws me a breathless smile and runs a hand through her hair before running her eyes up and down my body with a smirk.

"Back at you"

**Oops!...I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby ;) **So how was this mighty long chapter? Brittany having a little fun in the shower... Britt finally told Auntie Liv ;) about deployment and everything :( I know it's sad. On the bright side they can write cute little friendship letters to each other. So no Maria in this episode because she is pissing me off to the max! Brittany shirtless and Santana dressed all sexy business woman like, you're welcome ;) So someone gave me an idea of Brittany going into Santana's work place and yeah, this happened. They kissed… AGAIN! I tell you that's three kisses now, that's gotta mean something. These Next two chapters are going to take you by surprise, trust me, the ideas me and my lil friend (You Know who you are gorgeous) have come up with a really good twist sort of. Let's just say I'm excited to share it with you. Review guys Review, I was sad when I found out that I only had 8. I love reading your opinions and messaging you. Again, PM me whatever any suggestions, opinions hey even if you want to tell me how your day was. :] Till next time creampuffs which'll probably be soon because I am on fire with these updates yo!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Santana's POV

After I escort Brittany out of the building I can't help the smile that forms on my face or the pulse between my legs. That kiss was totally unexpected and so fucking hot. My lips still tingle from where her tongue ran across them, I can still taste her in my mouth and it's driving me crazy. My meeting dragged endlessly and I couldn't stop glancing at the clock every 10 seconds. Throughout the meeting, my gaze couldn't help but drift over to the blonde slut that was practically fucking Brittany with her eyes. She's known around the firm to spread her legs for anyone willing but like fuck is she having Brittany. She is off limits to anyone and everyone. Wow I sound like one of those over protective girlfriends when in reality me and Brittany aren't even dating, we're just… kissing?

I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not confused, I'm only human for god sakes. I'm in a relationship, yes it is fucking shitty but I'm still in a relationship with Brittany's arch nemesis. I'm kissing Brittany, well we've kissed 3 times and nothing's been said each time. Where does that put us? I cheated on Puck but for some reason I don't feel guilty like not even the tiniest bit of remorse. I have no regret considering I kissed her back all three times and even instigated the second kiss. The thing that's playing on my mind is, does this mean anything?

I spent my whole senior year wishing for things to be different, I wished that I had the strength to come out and be with Brittany who was secretly my world back then, I wished that I didn't care about what people said. You know what, I don't know and I feel blessed that Brittany is back here in Lima alive. I feel like god is giving me a second chance to rekindle a relationship that should have happened years ago and I'm not going to screw that up.

Grabbing my black leather handbag, I smile as I think about Brittany and I pray that she's at the house doing some work with papi just so I can see her. This may sound sad but seeing Brittany is the hi-light of my days lately. I don't say goodbye to any of my co-workers I never do, they don't deserve my time especially not those two faced bitches. You'd think that girls would grow up into mature women and they wouldn't judge people on how they look, how they speak or what they do, but you're wrong. In my eyes they just get worse. They sleep with each other's boyfriends, the men around the firm to get pay rises and bitch about people behind their backs. It's ridiculous and people wonder why I don't speak to nobody. I really hope Brittany's there building something in the garden or having a beer with papi, her being there just puts me at ease. It's weird how after 4 years she can still do that to me.

It doesn't take long to get to my house from the firm only about 20-30 minutes by car, my papi lets me borrow his because he doesn't use it that often. I really should buy myself one but I'm sort of saving for my own apartment, not that nobody knows. Walking through my front door, I place my keys on the side and hear my mami talking to someone. What if she's interrogating Brittany again? I storm into the living room to find Puck sitting next to my mom nodding at what she's telling him. They stop talking when I burst in and Puck stands up, planting a bright smile on his face but I can tell he's a little surprised to see me. I don't know why I mean this is my home.

"Hey baby" He breaths out and I look from him to my mother then back to him as he steps forward and pulls me into a hug which I barely reciprocate.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask as I pull away from his broad frame, glancing over at my mami. Puck looks at her with a weird look and mami just sends me a smile.

"We've decided to throw a party, with our garden being decorated I want to show it off" She explains with a snobby smile and I raise my eyebrows and hum. A party sounds good, especially if Brittany will be there because if memory serves me correctly Brittany was always the life of the party.

"Oh, that's cool" I say nonchalantly taking a seat on the couch etching to go and see if Brittany is outside. I could just say that I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink and perv on her, actually no, I don't want her shirtless when he is here. My suspicions are cleared when papi walks in with no Brittany behind him and I resist the urge to pout. "Hey papi" I smile brightly at him which he so gladly returns and takes a seat next to me. Since Puck is kissing my mami's ass, papi is over here with me.

"Mija!" he exclaims with a smile "How was work? Did you get the papers?" he asks and I nod with a grin.

"Yep Brittany delivered them" I say and think back to how hot Brittany looked standing in my office. I could tell she was a little sweaty from the heat and all that hard garden work she was doing so that made her skin shimmer and her legs and arms… Jesus fuck me! I've never seen somebody with arms as great as Brittany's especially now that they're covered in tattoos. It just does something to me.

"So what do you think of the party idea Martin?" I hear puck ask and I glance at my papi to see his jaw clench slightly but a forced smile is planted on his lips as he answers him. After the whole fight with Brittany papi has been ice cold towards Puck, even more so than before. It's no brainer that my papi isn't fond of him he never has been after he caught puck slapping my ass whenever I walked by him. A big thing important in my father's eyes is respect and trust me you don't want to get on the bad side of my papi.

"It's a good idea, I think mine and Brittany's hard work should be showcased" he states with a proud smile and I swallow at Pucks confused and angry frown when he directs his gaze to me.

"Brittany?" He asks through gritted teeth and I let out a breath, I have not got time to deal with him today.

"Yeah she's helped me with the whole garden-"Papi nods with a smile as he looks at Puck with something. "Quite talented with a drill and she's so strong" he laughs and looks at me with a shocked face before looking back at Puck with a small grin.

"You never told me that Brittany's been working here Santana" he points out and I can hear the anger in his voice, he's absolutely seething and I honestly couldn't give two shits. I open my mouth a couple of times trying to figure out what to say and I kind of feel under pressure with Puck's and my mami's gaze staring at me.

"Speaking of Brittany, I need to ring her and ask her to help me with the hot tub" Papi steps in saving me from whatever that I had to say. He feels around his pockets for his phone and Puck suddenly steps in.

"Oh I can do it" Puck quickly interrupts making me and my papi look at him. "I'm here and I'm mega strong so I'll like be like better to have" he smirks and flexes his bicep whilst wearing a smug smile. I literally scoff and I think my papi hears it because he nudges my knee with his. I seriously can't believe my eyes when my mami's eyes widen and she touches his bicep.

"Wow Noah! Mija you're lucky to have a nice strong man as your boyfriend" She informs me and I sigh deeply and slouch back into the couch hoping it will just swallow me whole. You're calling the guy who screamed when I wouldn't kill a spider a strong man? Papi turns to look at me and I can tell from the look on his face that he isn't thrilled about Puck coming to help him with the hot tub, to be honest he'll probably just sit there and like interrogate my papi asking him stupid questions or acting all smug. I mean that's how he won my mami over, I know right, ridiculous.

"Santana I need you to do some grocery shopping for me for the party" my mami orders lightly and I groan slightly, pinching the bridge of my nose before realising that this is probably a good idea. I don't have to be anywhere near Puck or my mother so it's a win win right?

"Well, since Noah is helping me with the hot tub you can get Brittany to help you with the groceries" My papi points out with a smile and I can't help the smile that graces my face at the mention of her name. Yes! Going shopping with Brittany, spending time with Brittany, just fucking Brittany!

"Yeah ok-"I begin but get cut off by a scoffing and frowning Puck.

"Why do you need _her _help?" he spits slightly and I can tell he's holding back because my papi is here and he practically idolises her which in my eyes is funny and cute cause he's a grown man but the smile on his face when he hangs with Brittany never falters. I raise an eyebrow and look at my defensive _boyfriend _who's being extremely childish.

"More hands for starters, and she is coming to the party so it wouldn't hurt" I snap and glance over to my mother who is glaring solidly at me like I've just dropped one of her vases or something.

"No need to be rude Mija!" she barks at me and I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest whilst biting my tongue.

"Noah let's go and get this hot tub installed and working for the party, Mija have fun shopping" my papi says and plants a comforting kiss to my head, the sort of kind that says don't worry or ignore your bitch of a mother and douchebag boyfriend. Okay maybe not the latter.

"Will do papi" I mumble and watch as my papi and Puck leave the living room to go into the garden. I look at my mami and let out a long breath, rolling my eyes at the silence in the room. Eh I'm going to break it. "Do you have a list? Cause I have no clue what to get" I ask in a bored tone and watch as she nods and leans over to her notepad she keeps on the side to write down memos and jot bits down, I think that's what a phone is for but. She rips out the page and hands it over to me, dayum there's a lot on this list.

Scanning my eyes down the list of items, I grin at the amount of alcohol written down. I have a feeling Puck and papi had a say in what we meaning the guests and myself eat and drink. In this case I'm going to have a major headache in the morning. I nod and look down at myself realising that I'm still in my work clothes and like fuck am I going to somewhere like Walmart looking like this.

As I begin to get changed I withdraw my phone from my bra, it's a handy place to keep it, and scroll down to Brittany's name on my recent contact list. Yes my recent contact list and press the little green call button on the bottom right hand corner. I seriously can't be asked to text and I kind of want to hear her peachy but strong voice. Holding the phone against my ear I rummage through my closet for a suitable and comfortable outfit, preferably one that Brittany will like because that's never a bad thing, you know what I mean.

"Hello?" her melodic voice comes from the line and I don't realise that I let out a tiny sigh.

"Hey Brittany, its Santana" I rasp out and frown at the sound of my voice. Why do I sound like an old fucking man and she sounds like a buffed up angel?

"Santana hey!" She exclaims and I can practically hear her smile through the phone which sends a shiver down my spine and a very sickly bunch of butterflies to appear in my stomach. I grin to myself and look down a little before speaking again. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She grins and I swallow

"I was just wondering if you would accompany me to the grocery store." I ask but mentally slap myself in the face. Accompany me? Who the fuck am I? My bloody grandmother? "I mean um, we're throwing a party sort of a celebration for the garden and I thought since you helped make it look beautiful that you should get a say in what food we get. That is if you want to come I know shopping isn't exactly fun" I rant but I suddenly drift off when I hear her cute little laugh to which I shut my eyes. I want to hear it again, all day every day.

"Of course Santana, I'm never one to turn down shopping especially when it concerns food" She laughs and I chuckle, moving some tops on coat hangers along, flicking through them and looking for a top to wear. "When do you want me?" She asks and I lick my lips. Oh I want you right now on my fucking bed. Shaking my head I clear my throat a little.

"Umm, whenever you're ready. I'm just getting changed out of my work clothes so I'll be about 10 minutes" I mention and lay some light stonewashed high waist shorts and a black shirt singlet thing on my bed. Putting my phone on speak, I throw my phone down on my bed and start to strip out of my sweaty work clothes, sighing in relief as the air hits my body.

"Hm okay, I'll leave soon. So a party huh?" She questions and I hear some rustling followed by a 'no Charlie put that down!'. I smirk and slip on the black semi see through black button up vest and slide my skirt down my legs.

"Not my idea" I get out and grunt a little as I balance on one leg, alternating to the other as I put on my short jean shorts. Seriously, these shorts make my ass and legs look fucking amazing. If you thought that red dress did me justice, just wait until you see me in these shorts. "But I'm not against it, it's been awhile since I've been to a party… even though I'm sort of hosting it" I frown slightly and hear a chuckle on the end of the other line.

"I haven't been to a party in like forever, I'm actually pretty excited" She gushes and I grin, feeling all giddy inside. I hear a door shut and then a rustling and then another car door shut. What is she doing? I grab my brush and running it through my hair, smoothing out my locks and loving the wavy look my hair is doing right now. Brittany's always loved my hair wavy and curly. I hear an engine and my eyes widen a little.

"What are you doing?" I ask and hear a little ticking noise, like an Indicator then Brittany swear a little.

"Asshole" She mumbles and I raise my eyebrows.

"Um, what?" I ask wondering if she called me an asshole because that would be so uncalled for.

"Not you, a guy just cut me off…" She scoffs slightly and I grab my phone with a frown.

"Oh hell no, you are not driving and talking on the phone!?" I holler with raised eyebrows and hear a slight guilty hum on the other line. "Brittany that's dangerous, do you remember what happened to Quinn?" I sigh without thinking completely forgetting that Brittany doesn't know about the car crash Quinn was involved in because she was away fighting and saving hers and other people's lives.

"What happened to Quinn?" She asks and I can hear something in her voice. Concern? Or something.

"She was in a minor car accident a couple years back" I say calmly like it's nothing not wanting her to worry. I presume it's been awhile since she's talked to Quinn or any of the glee club members, if it was anything like me then she hasn't spoken to them since junior year, right before our infamous break up. Yeah let's not get to the whole bad Brittany breakdown and everything. "Cause she was driving and talking on the phone" I say in a playful stern voice and smile when I hear her laugh slightly.

"Sorry Ma" She mocks and I roll my eyes playfully even though she can't see me. See, its things like this I've missed, the easy banter between us. "Anyway, I'll hang up I just want to let you know that I'll be about 10 minutes" she informs me and I hum.

"Okay, see you soon"

"Bye bye"

Granted Brittany's words she did arrive in exactly 10 minutes, ready and waiting for me. I'm kind of glad she didn't come inside because I don't want her and Puck to see each other and I definitely do not want my mother going all cray-cray on her sweet ass. She beeps her horn and I grin as I slip out shouting a goodbye before walking over to the blonde perched in her fancy white BMW. A sexy car for a sexy girl right? I get in the car and I'm instantly greeted with a sweet aroma that can be identified as vanilla and raspberries. God why does she smell so fucking good all the time? I send her a smile and put on my seat belt.

"So where do you want to go?" She asks indicating to pull out and away from the curb into the traffic. Walmart or Target? Hmm

"Let's go to Walmart, alcohol's cheaper" I shrug and she hums. We sit there as she drives to Walmart and chat about nothing but it really is something, this means something. I just love the fact that after 4 years and that terrible break up we can still connect and talk freely with one another. I want to know more about her army life and everything she's been through but I am not going to pressure her into talking about it, we have more time to talk at the party, which is if I'm not keeping an eye on Puck. God I sound ridiculous, you'd think Puck is my fucking child by the way he acts.

"How did your meeting go?" She asks as she concentrates on the road and I groan a little emphasising the point that it was boring as fuck.

"It was so boring but productive so that's good" I say and lean my head back on the chair rest. I slowly tilt my head to the side so I have perfect view of Brittany and I let out a breath at the sight of her. Her face is contort in concentration as she weaves her way through the traffic and what not, her left hand is resting on the wheel and her other is on the console ready to change gears. God she can make changing gears look sexy. I slowly run my eyes up her tattooed arm that looks unbelievably sexy to her neck that is on display as she moves her head slightly to look in the rear mirror. What I would give to attack that neck with kisses, vivid images form in my head of me running my tongue all over it before nipping at it. Her face still looks perfect from a side profile. My eyes fall to her nose that shows signs of breakage but it's still straight and gorgeous. Her lips, her bloody fucking lips are hypnotising. No that's her eyes, her lips are something else out of this world. They're so soft and I love how her upper lip is thin but not too thin. I love the way they part when she smiles showing her perfectly straight white teeth. I have good teeth I know that but Brittany's teeth, they're so fucking sexy. If only I could catch a glimpse at those sparkling baby blues but they're too busy focused on the road ahead.

I'm so caught up in contently staring at Brittany that I don't realise that we've stopped and she's starting at me with this amused but adorable look on her face.

"We're here" She breathes out and I look into her eyes and sigh softly, feeling like I've just had my daily dosage of coffee. Her eyes are so blue it feels like I'm drowning in them, or I'm floating in the sky.

"G-great" I stammer out and get out the car, not missing the little smirk Brittany gives me. She grabs a trolley and grins at me as she pushes it whilst walking next to me. I feel kind of useless at this point, I mean I'm not doing anything. Pulling out the list from my pocket I let out a breath. "Okayy" I draw out, scanning over the items.

"What's on the list?" she asks leaning closer to me to take a look at the list in my hand. My breath hitches slightly when I feel her warm breath hit my cheek and I still myself fighting the urge to turn my face and connect our lips. "We should probably get two trolleys with this amount" She chuckles and I wave her off.

"We'll manage, okay frozen aisle first" I order with a point of my finger and chuckle as Brittany slides ahead.

After tossing some frozen food into the trolley Brittany starts to get playful by moving the cart a little when I go to throw some food in. I grin at her as I pick up a bag of mini quiches and hum, looking at the metal cart before looking back up at Brittany and narrowing my eyes playfully at her. I pretend that I'm going to throw them in the cart and watch as Brittany moves the trolley backwards but smirk as she didn't realise I tricked her and place them safely into the cart.

"Ha, I'm too fast for you" I chant out with a proud and playful smile. Brittany laughs and circles me with the trolley like bullies do when they try to intimidate someone. I narrow my eyes playfully and look around suspiciously before bolting down the aisles laugh and shrieking as Brittany is coming after me with the trolley. I smirk and round the corner, letting out a little yelp and an apology when I almost run into an old lady. I run through to a different aisle and I look back to see no Brittany, with a victorious smirk I turn back around and literally jump back at the sight of a smirking Brittany in front of me. How, how in the world?

"Thought you could get away didn't you?" She smirks and I shake my head, a smile threatening to appear on my lips.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I gasp and laugh when Brittany bursts out laughing. I only realising I'm panting when we start to walk next to each other again, Jesus I need to work out more. Looking up at the shelves I see those chips that my mami loves and I stand on my tip toes to try and reach it. I hiss as I try to stretch myself out even more but it's no use. "For fuck sake" I mutter angrily, why do they have to place everything on really high shelves? Something presses up against me from behind and I freeze slightly, feeling them extend their arm and grab the packet of chips and bring them down. I slowly turn around and see Brittany looking at me with an adoring smile and bright eyes.

"Here you go" she grins as she puts the chips in the trolley and I let out a breath, the feel of her body against mine is a feeling I will never get used to. I smile bashfully to myself because the look that Brittany is giving me is the sweetest ever and it's making me feel all fluttery. She grabs a couple more bags of chips and we walk down to the candy aisle. I don't know how but Brittany convinced me to sit in the trolley and boy was it a bad idea.

"Brittany! Slow down" I yelp as she speedily pushes me down the aisle towards a stand of magazines. I put my hands over my eyes and squeal when she jolts to the right and we speed down the checkout area, Brittany laughing all the way. A bunch of stuff gets plonked in my lap and I look down at all the candy and chocolatey goods Brittany has picked with a laugh. She continues to push me around through the aisles and I grab all the groceries we need. Now the alcohol, whoop whoop. Surprisingly these trolleys are quite comfy and I'm actually a bit jealous of kids and how they get to sit in these and just enjoy the ride. Just as we're about to round the alcohol section a large looking guy dressed in black comes over to us and looks at me with this weird look.

"Sorry darling but you can't sit in the trolley" he smirks and I grimace slightly when I catch him run his eyes down my figure, staring a lot longer at my chest. I roll my eyes slightly and stand up slowly, balancing my arms out in the air besides me so I don't fall over. "do you need some help baby?" he husks and just as I'm about to say something to this pervert Brittany is there in an instant, reaching out to me and actually lifting me out of the cart so I don't hurt myself. Aww.

I glance over at Brittany and see that her jaw is clenched as she looks at the prick in front of us with a glare and in try to stifle a gasp when I feel Brittany's arm snake around my waist and pull me into her possessively.

"She doesn't need your help, oh and yeah, don't call her baby" She smiles bitterly and keeps his glare until he backs up and walks away. Blinking a couple of times to try and lower my arousal in this precise moment, I look at Brittany with an amused but grateful smile.

"Thank you"

Brittany looks at me and because we're still side by side with her arm around my waist, our faces are quite close and this little scene could be mistaken for an intimate one, I tell you. Brittany smiles softly at me before slowly retracting her arm and heading down the alcohol aisle whilst pushing the trolley.

It doesn't take us long to gather all the bits and items we need and we do it all in under an hour, I'm quite impressed even though most of that time we spent messing around. The whole checking out didn't go too bad either, thank god we didn't get some pubescent teenage boy drooling over us like last time I came here. Not very pleasant. I go to grab the bags but Brittany being the gentlewoman she is insisted that she carries them all the way back to the car, her car. I secretly steal sneak peaks at the beautiful blonde next to me and down to her biceps that are flexing and bulging from the pressure of the bags around her hands. What I really look at is her smile, that smile has not faltered once since we've been together today. Except the whole incident with the Walmart douche.

"I'm actually quite excited for this party" Brittany confesses with a smirk as she ducks down to place some bags in the trunk of the car. I grab one and then pass to Brittany and we keep up this little pass and put until all the bags are secured in the trunk.

"You deserve it, the garden looks amazing thanks to you" I compliment and laugh when I see her feign flattery by sighing dramatically and nodding her head with a bright smile. She's such a dork, a beautiful sexy funny dork.

Back in the car I get to choose what song we listen to right now and what's better than a little bit of the Britney Spears. Grinning to myself, I choose the song from my phone which is hooked up to Brittany's speakers by the aux cord and sit back waiting for the upbeat song to play.

_Baby can't you see I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

I look over to see Brittany smiling a mischievous smile at the song choice and I clear my throat a little before opening my mouth and waiting for the chorus to begin.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of the boys on paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Cause you know that you're toxic_

I can't help the little grin that appears on my face as I see out of the corner of my eye Brittany looking at me with a surprised look, clearly shocked that I'm singing. It's weird, she knows how good of a singer I am but I guess it's been so long and this song isn't exactly unicorns and daisies. I nod my head to the beat and look over at Brittany to see her grinning at me.

"What?" I ask with a hint of playfulness in my voice. She parts her lips and shakes her head a little, letting out a breathless chuckle.

"You've still got it" She remarks and something about the way her eyes darken slightly and she licks her bottom lips slightly makes my skin burn and my stomach tighten. From then onwards we listen to a collection of songs ranging from Kanye West to Taylor Swift, to which we both sang along to.

Brittany pulls up outside my house and I let out a sigh of disappointment, yes I fucking sigh. I don't want to go in, I don't want to go and have to pretend to be happy in front of my mother and Puck. I just want to spend more time with Brittany, only she could make grocery shopping fun. I look over to her and send her a small smile and I think she gathers that I'm a little sad. I'm being stupid really, I'm going to be seeing her tonight anyway for the party.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, you are a life saver!" I exclaim and frown a little at my own words, huh she really is a life saver. She waves me off and gets out the car and heads over to the trunk to gather the bags of food and red solo cups. It's like we're in high school again. Of course I go over to help her but yet again she refuses my help.

"You can just open the doors for me door lady" She winks and I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped for a second. I swallow and nod dumbly before realising that she's waiting for me to open the front door and I'm just standing here staring at her. I shake my head and open the door, letting Brittany in and closing it after her. I pray to god Puck went home or something, I just don't want anything to happen especially in front of my mami and papi because it's not like my mami and Brittany are on good terms anyway and I think that would just make it 100 times worse.

Brittany sets the groceries down on the counter top with a grunt and I let out a sigh as I watch her from behind, did I mention that she has the most amazing legs I have ever seen? She turns on the ball of her feet and smiles brightly at me.

"There you go, all ready for the party" She says with a smile and I can tell from the tone of her voice that she's just as excited as I am. I peer over her shoulder into the garden where I see a lovely massive hot tub perched in the corner complimenting and completing the gardening, making it that little more perfect. You know who I don't see? Puck.

"All ready, I think my mami's going to get all this set up. I need a shower" I remark with a laugh and I don't miss the way her blue eyes run down my sweaty body and the little bite of the bottom lip. Jesus Christ.

"You got all the groceries then girls?" papi's voice booms as he walks into the kitchen, breaking Brittany out of any day dream or the staring competition she was having with my body. Brittany looks at me with a smile before looking at papi and nodding.

"Yep, it's all there. Even slipped you in some…" She begins to say and looks over at me as she leans over to my papi's ear and whispers something. He laughs and pats her back with a smile and a playful wink.

"I'll have them later" he grins and I raise an eyebrow at the both of them, wondering what the hell they are talking about. Papi looks at me with a smirk and claps his hands together once, loudly. "Your mother and I are helping set the place up… I think she wants you to help her with the food later on" he tells me and I groan, shaking my head.

"I need a shower and besides I need to get ready too. What time does this party start anyway?" I ask, thinking that it's weird that we're having a party so soon.

"it starts at half 7 so you have plenty of time" He hums, looking through the grocery bags.

"I can stay and help you if you want?" Brittany offers and I look at her with a smile, she's so kind and considerate. I think I would actually enjoy it if she was here but she looks just as sweaty as I am, and I'm forgetting that she has already had to work today. Before my papi can say anything I look at Brittany and shake my head.

"You've done enough, I mean you took me shopping and dropped my work off. Go home and relax for a couple of hours" I smile and she chuckles whilst shaking her head.

"Seriously, I don't mind. I'll always help you if you need me" she admits with a soft smile and I swallow slightly, not being able to control my heart pumping 10 times faster, or my skin burning. She'll always help if I need her. I do need her. I need her to be here, I've needed her for 4 years.

"Ah you're home finally" Mami pipes as she whisks into the kitchen, Puck trailing behind her. Shit, I thought he went home. My attention instantly diverts over to Brittany who seems to be standing taller and more rigid, and of course fucking sexy. It's like her whole demeanour and aura changes when puck walks in the room, It's not like I blame her. Subconsciously I look down to my wrists that are covered by a watch and a couple of bracelets to hide the bruises that _he_ made. Puck looks over at Brittany and frowns before looking at over to me with a look, a look that I do not like.

"They just got back, they done a good job" Papi states as he begins to unpack all the food and bits from the bags. Mami goes forward to help with the bags and Brittany moves out of the way so she can get passed and I frown slightly at the glare my mother gives her. I smell that waft of perfume and look to my side to see a tall beautiful blonde standing next to me. Also I can feel someone's eyes burning into the side of my head, hmm perhaps pucks.

"Babe, your mom said that we're in charge of doing all the drinks and music. So come over here and let's get all the alcohol" Puck commands and I raise an eyebrow, he's getting too big for his boots. I look at Brittany who's glaring at him and I don't know why but my hand reaches out for hers. When our hands touch I get a jolt of electricity pulsate through my veins and I let out a breath when I look into her eyes, knowing that she felt it too.

"Come by at 7 yeah?" I tell her in a question sort of and smile when she nods at me, a smile playing at her own.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" She asks and I glance over at Puck who's giving Brittany and myself the deadliest glare I have ever seen. I swallow and shake my head, looking back at Brittany, plastering a tight lipped smile on my face.

"We'll manage" I tell her and look over to my parents and purposely avoid Puck's look. "I'm just going to walk Brittany out" I tell them and smile when my papi looks up instantly from what he's doing and walks over to Brittany to engulf her in a hug.

"See you later on no doubt you'll be looking fresh as you people like to say now days" I hear him finish and I laugh when Brittany laughs.

"Hey, you're my biggest competition" she pats his back and sends him a wink before looking over to my mami who's still engrossed in what she'd doing, clearly not giving a shit about Brittany which is making my blood boil slowly. I nod at Brittany and start to walk towards the door, where she follows in pursuit. Opening the door, I look at the blonde and grin.

"See you when the party starts"

"You shall, until later" She winks with a grin, a sort of cheeky grin and leans in. My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat when her lips connect with my cheek, my right one to be exact. She pulls away and looks at me with a glint in her eyes before slipping out. I remember how to breathe and choke out that breath, trying to control my heart hammering in my chest. I'm not sure what I'm more afraid of, me being scared to kiss her in front of everyone even though I'm still with puck or not giving a fuck and kiss her all day and all night.

Taking a deep breath, I walk back towards the kitchen and ponder on how tonight's going to play out. Brittany's going to be there, Puck's going to be there, Alcohol is involved. I just hope Brittany doesn't get too drunk because a drunk Brittany is a nightmare. It's not like she trashes stuff or anything. Have you ever heard of the horny and sexual drunk? Yep, that's Brittany for you. Can you imagine if Brittany gets drunk and she tries to kiss me or touch me in front of Puck? Fight waiting to happen.

When I walk back in my parents are engrossed in sorting out the food and when they should prepare everything and Puck, well, Puck is sitting on a stall looking bored out of his brain. My eyes meet his and I swallow at the anger swirling in them, he's angry about me and Brittany. I shake my head slightly and clear my throat.

"I'm going to go for a quick shower" I inform my parents and roll my eyes slightly at my mother.

"Don't be long, you need to help me with everything"

Walking up my stairs, I smile at today and how I've hardly done anything but because I've been with Brittany it's been one of the best day's I've had in a long time. Stripping of my top, I let out a groan and stretch my muscles that feel incredibly tight from all the work I've been doing and sitting at my desk for hours upon hours. I hear my door open and I turn around to see Puck walking in and shutting the door behind him. I swallow and reach for my top but stop when I hear him clear his throat quite aggressively.

"You don't need to cover up in front of me baby" he husks out and I watch as he tilts his head and runs his eyes down my exposed torso. I inhale deeply and rub my temples.

"I'm going for a shower Puck" I tell him hoping he will get the hint and leave but he doesn't, he actually takes a step forward which makes me tense and freeze up in my place.

"Hmm we could take one together" he smirks and I swallow, letting out a disinterested sigh, shaking my head and meeting his gaze.

"I'm tired Puck, I just want to shower and get this party over with" I state and falter slightly when he comes closer to me, close enough that I can smell his cheap shitty axe deodorant.

"What, all that shopping with Pierce tire you out?" he menacingly taunts and I swallow, really not liking how this is going or the sound of his voice. His whole demeanour is screaming aggressive. I certainly do not and won't have a repeat of a couple of days ago. I shake my head and raise one of my eyebrows, asking him what he's talking about.

"Puck I haven't got time for this" I spit and go to walk towards the door but gasp when he grabs my forearm and prevents me from leaving. I look down to his grubby man hand squeezing around my tanned forearm and frown.

"I really think we should shower together" he says slowly and I frown, shaking my head like before and flickering from his face to his hand.

"I said no" I say and try to get out of his grip but like before, he is stronger than me. He starts to chuckle to himself which makes me sceptically frown and swallow when he looks up and into my eyes.

"I seem to get no a lot" he chuckles bitterly before nodding his head slightly. "You know I've been thinking and we don't really talk that much anymore… Let's talk" he smiles but I swallow at the smile he's giving me, it's almost evil like. I try to get out from his grip again but he doesn't budge, he just lets out a sigh. "When did Brittany start working here?" he asks with pursed lips and I inhale deeply, so this is what this is all about. Shaking my head, I look at him with a 'really?' look.

"A couple of months, like I said she's been helping my papi" I justify and Puck hums like he doesn't believe me.

"I feel like she's been doing more than helping your dad" he states and I frown, not understanding what he's getting at. I nervously look down to his hand around my arm that is slowly beginning to clench and tighten. He starts to walk me backwards towards the door and I swallow.

"What else would she be doing?" I stammer slightly and shrink slightly under his intimidating gaze.

"Maybe helping you out, I mean you've been tired a lot lately. Has Pierce been giving it too you good?" he spits and my eyes widen at what he's insinuating. Oh please tell me I didn't just hear that. Does Puck know we were a thing back then?

"Don't be so stupid!" I growl, suddenly getting really pissed and I rip my arm from his grip but choke on a breath when he slams me into the door, my back painfully pushed into the door handle with his body pressed against mine.

"You've always had a mouth on you, now it's time to shut it!" he barks and roughly connects our lips, so hard that I think he's cut my lip. I growl and push him away, not waiting any second and slap him hard around the face. As soon as I do it my lips harden and I look at him holding his cheek before he looks at me with disgust as he raises his hand and brings the back of his hand down on me, hard. The pressure from the hit catches me off guard and I inhale sharply at the stinging in my cheek and lip area. I look at him with wide eyes, not caring if he can see fear. Puck folds his arms over his chest and takes a step backwards and retrieves my top and passes it too me before exiting my room.

My body frozen in shock and slight pain, I blink away the tears willing to fall and hurriedly put on my top and locking my door. Before I know it my body starts to shake and I can't control the sobs that come from me. The sting from my cheek is burning and the throb in my bottom lip is extremely uncomfortable.

That's twice, twice he's bruised me. What am I going to do? Shall I tell Brittany? No that would only make things worse. I need to apply makeup and completely forget about it, just enjoy tonight. Yeah that's it, forget about it.

Hello guys! It's been like what 8 days since I've last updated, it's felt like a month. So, this is the beginning to my plan, my idea or my plot twist whatever you want to call it. Puck, don't even get me started on that abusing mother fucker! Brittana grocery shopping though. Sweet right? Imagine when they do that with their kids ;) okay so the party, this is where everything goes BOOM! You will see in the next chapter which I will begin writing tomorrow because I have a day off. I got a new job so that does take up some of my writing time but not to fear, I will never neglect you guys. Well I've kinda neglected DOA but I will get back to that, at some point haha… Right, I want to know if you guys know what my idea is. What do you think's going to happen? Review, PM me. And again of course, suggestions for following chapters will be great but I have a feeling after you've read these next two chapters you guys will be filled with genius ideas. Trust me, I've got some myself. I can't wait to read your reviews and I will get writing tomorrow considering it's like half 1 in the morning. Good night creampuffs :)


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Is it weird that I could spend all day with Santana? Like doing nothing just lying next to her doing whatever, I would do it all day if I could. Spending time with her is making me undeniably happy and it's worrying me because what's going to happen when I leave, I mean is she still going to be with Puck? Is her ma still going to be a raging bitch? Is she going to be the same when I come back? Time is running out quickly and I can't afford to just sit around now and watch her be with Puck or get judged by her ma. I need to say something, I need to man up, well woman up and confess my feelings. What she doesn't know is I've loved her since we were 15 when I knew what love was. Those kisses have fucked me up though, I mean I'm so confused with how she's feeling. She kissed me back all three times so that must mean she feels something? All of this drama is sudden sort of with me being here and slightly overwhelming but… I want Santana and I will do anything to have her.

Walking into the living room, I fall on the couch and look at my pop who's typing fixedly on his laptop. I look at him and snicker quietly, taking in his ruffed hair, his unshaven face that is looking a little looser today and his attire, well his checked boxers, some socks and a baggy t-shirt with a large coffee stain in the middle.

"Are you going to get dressed today?" I ask through a chuckle and smirk when he looks at me, grunts, and look back at his laptop screen. I hum taking that as my answer and let out a long sigh, resting my head back into the couch. "So I'm going to a party tonight, how long has It been since I've partied?" I let out a laugh and shake my head, thinking about all the wild parties I went to and what I got up into in them parties. God.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" my pop asks me whilst giving me his attention and I frown.

"I'm not really taking my medicine that much anymore so I can drink" I tell him thinking that was what he was concerned about. My pop shakes his head and pushes his laptop further down his lap as he sits up into a more formal sitting position, unlike before when he was slouching.

"I'm not talking about your medicine, I'm talking about you. Will you be okay with the noise and all the people?" he questions softly and I raise an eyebrow, uh why wouldn't I be? He seems to notice my quizzical expression and clears his throat gently. "I've seen you, you know, jump at anything that moves or makes a noise" he states softly and I swallow, pretending that I don't know what he's talking about but I do. It's not my fault but everything I hear makes me think I'm in the battlefield and I go into survival and protection mode without even realising. The other day I was watching television with Charlie and my pop dropped a pan on the floor and no kidding I jumped inches off the sofa and ducked behind it, thinking that I was being invaded. I don't know why it's happening and I can't control it. I've searched on the internet and it's common for veterans, PTSD. I think back to the hardware store, the Lopez living room and here, I can't control it and it makes me look weak. The way my pa is looking at me is making me feel weak and I am not weak, I am strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you dropped a pan, and anyone would react that way" I state defensively and my pop just sighs with a shake of his head. I don't know why he's looking at me like that.

"Britt-"he begins to say but I cut him off by standing up.

"I'm going to go and get ready for the party" I mumble and walk out of the living room and to my room. I don't know why he thinks he can tell me what to do, I'm a grown fucking woman. Now what do I wear tonight? Hmm, like I said before I don't any dresses because me and dresses do not go. Fishing through my wardrobe, I decide on something smart but casual, I don't want to turn up in a suit or something. Although you don't know how hot I look in a suit, throwback to prom day!

I grab a red checked shirt from my coat hanger and pair it with some light washed jeans and some all-star black chucks because converse go with anything and they make me look hot, yeah I said it. Of course my outfit will be topped with a signature leather jacket, it's just how I roll, well when I'm not in my army fatigues. Tonight's going to be a good night, I know it, I haven't had a good night in ages. Inhaling sharply I think of an idea and whip out my phone like a prostitute whips out her clients dicks and dials Olivia. As I wait for her to pick up I look at myself in the mirror, yes I had to buy another, and contemplate how I should have my hair.

"Hello?" Comes her sweet voice making me smile.

"Hey Liv, it's me Britt. I was wondering if you want to come to a party with me." I ask whilst messing around with my hair, doing it one style then changing it to another waiting for her reply.

"Britt! Good to hear from you girl! Of course, I'm always up for a party. When and where?" She chirps excitedly and I tell her all the details, groaning when I hear an amused hum.

"Don't say it" I playfully warn her, full well knowing that she will.

"I won't just… you know a party… at Santana's house… you and Santana"

"Olivia…"

"Together! Go on Britt, get in there!" She laughs proudly and I sigh but can't wipe the smile that is plastered on my face.

"I'm leaving now, if you get ready now I'll come and pick you up." I suggest, finally figuring out how I'm going to have my hair. Up in a sexy bun, out of my beautiful face and obviously exposing my neck.

"Mmm that way we can turn up looking all sexy and shit! Nice one, see you soon babe" she cheers before hanging up. Chuckling whilst shaking my head, I gather up all my hair and give it a nice brush before putting it in a very nice bun, not too high where it's on top of my head, it's to the back. Finishing up the final touches to my makeup and myself making sure I look good and smell extra good, I grab my leather jacket, this one has a little cross pattern on the shoulders and it's a skinny one but fits my whole body and put it on. Making my way downstairs, I grab my phone and the keys to my car before peering into the living room to see my pop dozed off on the couch. I sigh feeling guilty as I was a little too harsh with him earlier. I'll take him out to dinner or something when he's off work.

Sliding into my car, I crank up the radio and make my way over to Olivia's. Well she didn't actually give me her address she told me to pick her up outside Puckerman's bar because she's been staying at her sisters for a while. I wonder if Santana will mind me bringing Olivia. It's not like they don't like each other, but I wouldn't call them best buddies. No doubt Puck's going to be there so maybe it is a good thing that Olivia comes, she can distract me from pounding his face and seeing him throw himself at Santana. Ugh, he makes me sick, I don't even know how Santana can sleep with him. Maybe not a good thing, thinking about them sleeping together whilst driving, I don't want to crash into a pole or something.

Pulling around the corner I spot Olivia sitting on the wall that me and Santana sat on the night she patched me up and we almost kissed. When I near closer I notice that she's blowing out smoke and there's a cigarette between her fingers, huh, never knew she smoked. She stands up and throws out the fag before taking one last drag when she notices me and walks over to my car. I can't help but admire how pretty she looks, like seriously she was graced with good looks. She's wearing some chino shorts that show off her legs, a white lace top and some white converses. I smile at how simple but beautiful she looks, in the friendly way! Olivia opens the door and gets in and I'm greeted with an aroma of smoke and strawberries, hm weird combination but surprisingly they go together.

"I didn't know you smoke" I comment with a slight grin and look at her before indicating to the right and pulling out, making my way to the Lopez residence where the party is. I hear her let out a little sigh and clear her throat.

"I only smoke when I'm stressed" she confesses and I glance over at her with a slight concerned frown.

"Is everything okay?" I ask like a good friend would, because that's me, a good friend. She shrugs and inhales deeply before changing her demeanour completely to a pumped up chirpy one.

"Yeah let's forget about that" she dismisses quickly "let's get our party mood on!" she cheers and I laugh a little but before I change the subject I look at her.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk you know I'm here" I tell her softly and she nods with a smile and lets out a breath.

"Okay, so tell me how everything's been?"

I catch her up with what's going on with me and Santana, i.e. the kiss in the bathroom and the shopping trip. It may not sound like a lot but trust me, all these feelings I've got inside of me are telling me that this thing with me and Santana is massive. Of course Olivia being Olivia made a joke about everything but for some reason it reassures me and takes the edge of everything a little. We talk about anything and everything like we haven't seen each other in years even though it's been like a day, maybe two until we arrive outside the house that is surrounded by cars. Damn, I feel like this is going to be a big party. I look at Olivia and send her a wink before getting out of the car, to which she does the same and follows me up to the door. Olivia has never been here before or met her parents so I guess I'm the designated speaker for tonight. Martin opens the door with a big smile plastered on his face and opens his large wide arms and engulfs me in a hug.

"Brittany!" he shouts and I wince slightly, thinking that he might be a little too buzzed. I can hear and see the commotion inside and my eyes widen slightly at how busy it is. I mean it looks like the whole of Lima is in there. The music is blasting and I raise an eyebrow, I certainly did not expect this. Martin's eyes flicker over to Olivia who's standing next to me and he smiles brightly at her. "And who is this beautiful lady?"

"I'm Olivia, nice to meet you" She grins at the big guy and then gets thrown off guard when he wraps her up in a big hug before letting us both inside. We walk through and I clench my jaw slightly at the loud noises and the masses of people.

"Drinks are through the kitchen girls!" Martin shouts over the kitchen and bobs slightly to the beat of… Spanish music? As I survey the area I do notice that there are a lot of Mexican and Spanish people here, some young, some old and even some children. Huh? I lead Olivia to the kitchen and spot Santana talking with her ma and some older woman who look about 40 and some 50 in the garden. She looks absolutely stunning in this white dress that isn't too tight or short but just enough to show off her soft looking caramel skin. Her hair is down and wavy and she just looks so beautiful that Olivia has to click her fingers in my face twice to get me to break out of the stupor. I shake my head a little and run my thumb over the corner of my lips, wiping away imaginary drool.

"What? What did you say?" I mutter out, rolling my eyes at the look Olivia is giving me.

"If you were listening and not drooling over Santana you would have heard" she laughs and looks at me with a pointed look to which I grumble and pour myself a drink. "So you're already in there with her dad. What about her mom?" She asks and I raise my eyebrows and let out a single laugh, shaking my head and wrapping my hand around my red solo paper cup.

"Her ma hates me, I wouldn't be able to win her over if I won the fucking lottery and bought her a Ferrari" I state, frowning slightly at the saying but shrug and take a sip of my alcoholic punch. I don't want to get smashed, certainly not In front of Martin and dare I say it, Maria.

"Hmm, screw that bitch then!" Olivia bellows and I cheer loudly, raising my cup in a toast manner.

"I'll drink to that!" I laugh as does she and we chuck down our drinks.

After a couple of more drinks me and Olivia start to mingle with some other guests and I so happen to bump in front of this very pretty woman who sort of looks like Santana, like a lot. She has straight dark brown hair that frames her beautiful face and she's wearing a short red dress with black heels. Wow, do all Latina's look smoking in red? I'm not sure how but I've lost Olivia and I haven't got to speak to Santana yet, I'm not sure if she even knows I'm here. It's not like I'm going to be rude and tell this girl to fuck off and go and find Santana. I look at the girl who's rambling on about something and touching my arm to which I nod and pretend to go along with it, I'm ever drunker than I realised or I'm zoning out because I did not get a word that she just said.

"Cool party right?" I comment with a smile, trying to engage in the conversation. She hums and sips her drink.

"Yeah, me and my family travelled down to attend" She says and I raise my eyebrows, travel down? Where does she live?

"Where from?" I question and lean against the wall in the sort of secluded area we're at. Well it's not exactly secluded but it's not right bang in the centre of the room.

"Mexico" She smiles and my eyes widen, damn. Maria must really care about her garden.

"All that way for a party" I exclaim and blow some air out of my mouth, shaking my head with a smile before bringing my cup up to my lips and throwing back my drink. I let out a hoarse hum and inhale sharply when I watch her eyes drop down my body then slowly rake back up to my face, sporting a little grin.

"We're family, we'd do anything for each other" she shrugs nonchalantly and I nod with a smile. Family? Just as I'm about to ask how she knows family someone comes along and interrupts our conversation but when I look to the person whatever remark I was going to make fades when I see the gorgeous brunette who I've wanted to talk to all night standing there.

"Francesca!" Santana exclaims and opens her arms wide to bring the girl into a hug. I watch the scene and smile, going to take a sip of my drink but realising that I've drunk it all. They pull apart and my breath hitches slightly when Santana looks at me with this look, this look I can't read, but I can tell you that it's making my heart hammer in my chest. She sends me a smile and I return it happily before slowly running my eyes over her dress, her hair, and her legs! And of course her gorgeous face. She's done the whole wing eyeliner thing and I know that's bloody hard to do.

"I see you two have already have the pleasure of meeting" Santana tight lipped states, looking from Francesca to me and sending me a soft smile.

"I'll tell ya San, I wish there were hotties in Mexico" Francesca sighs and Santana shakes her head playfully but glares slightly at her when she looks at me and winks.

"Okay… I need to borrow Brittany quickly" Santana blurts out and I look at Santana with an amused grin, wondering what she needs me for. Suddenly my mind goes to the gutter and I picture what she needs to borrow… Like my Dick! Jokes…

"Mm kay, bring her back" Francesca winks playfully at Santana before walking over to some boys. I look at Santana and smile.

"Hey" I say as I let out a breath and she grins, showing me her straight pearly whites.

"Hello to you too"

We start to chat but we can't really hear each other over the loud Spanish music which I find quite catchy and entertaining. Especially the grannies and grandpas dancing and embarrassing some teens. I feel Santana grab my hand and I snap my head down to our joined hands then back up to her face when she pulls on it slightly.

"Let's go in the garden, it's quieter" she shouts slightly and I nod dumbly, letting her lead me to the garden, our hands still joined. She's right, it is slightly quieter out here. You can only hear the slight humming and base from the music booming from inside the house. I look around and let out a breath, the garden look amazing, especially under the darkening sky and all the lights from inside and the hot tub. There's a crowd out here but nowhere near as busy as it was inside. However Santana leads me to the vanished brown shed that looks more like a tiny house towards the end of the garden. I smile at how well the shed turned out, it took me and Martin along time to build this and install the windows and furnish inside. Inside, Santana shuts the door and pulls down the blind over the door whilst I walk over to the black leather two seat couch and take a seat, admiring the view, I'm not talking about the shed.

Santana turns around and smiles shyly at me, making my heart flutter as she slowly walks closer towards me and takes a seat. I turn slightly so I can look at the beauty next to me and I smile softly, enjoying the quietness and the lights emitting and flickering from outside shadowing on the walls of the shed. I lick my lips slightly and run my finger over the white pillow on the couch we're sitting on.

"It's a lot quieter in here, I feel like I can actually breathe now" Santana breaks the silent by softly breathing and I look up at her with an understanding smile, tilting my head to the side softly and just running my eyes over her, not in a sexual way just in admiration. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, my aunties, uncles and cousins haven't left me alone" She chuckles and rolls her eyes. I just smile and sigh.

"You look beautiful" I whisper softly, loud enough for her to hear because she looks at me with a slight surprised expression, but from the way she looks down and smiles bashfully with a slight blush coating her cheeks tell me she's taken it as a compliment.

"Thanks" She mumbles and looks up at me and into my eyes, god her eyes are so dark and dreamy. "You look-" She runs her eyes down my leather jacket that is open revealing my red checked shirt all the way down to my black combat boots. "- Badass" she smirks and I lift my eyebrows up in an 'I know' manner, feigning cockiness.

"I try" I grin and lean back on the couch, sucking my lips into my mouth. We're engulfed in peaceful silence except some cheers and laughing from outside the shed but besides that all that can be heard is mine and Santana's breathing.

"So have you heard anything from the Army?" she asks quietly and I can tell that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"No, just the letter that you've read before" I tell her honestly and watch as she looks down at her hands in her lap and lets out a sad sigh. God, I feel like my heart is being ripped out or I'm actually ripping her heart out. I don't know what to say and it looks like she doesn't either. Santana slowly looks up at me with a sad but guarded expression and sighs.

"I'm going to miss you" she announces and I take a deep breath, praying that I don't blurt out that I'd rather stay and be with her, that I love her and I'd do anything for her.

"I've still got a while yet" I smile, trying to make light of the situation but really I'm just as sad as she is.

"No Britt you haven't. You're going back in a month and half and I'm going to feel empty again. I'm going to feel like I haven't got a friend to talk too, I'm not going to have that smile on my face when I hear that you're coming round because you won't be coming round. I'm going to beat myself up every night because I caused you to join the army, I'm putting you in danger. I'm to blame for everything and I'm realising that now, now that you're here and I can see you and talk to you like before the break up." She confesses strongly but by the time she finishes her sentence she's trying to hold it together by giving me a weak smile. I shake my head and can't believe she just said all those things and I don't care about anything right now besides Santana. I scoot forward so our legs are touching and I reach over and grab her hand out from between her legs, making her look up at me with unshed tears. I shake my head and swallow the forming lump in my throat.

"Listen to me okay? You are not to blame, you never were. Me joining the army was my doing because I wanted to feel like I mattered, I didn't want to let my pop down, I didn't want to let myself down and I didn't want to let you down" I croak and look down slightly before carrying on. "You mean the world to me and I'm so happy that we're friends again, it's like I had a hole in my heart and now it's full" I chuckle and smile upon seeing Santana smile and sniff at the same time. "I have to go back, I know that and you know that. It wouldn't be right for me to abandon my comrades even though I would love to spend time with you, stay here… with you" I whisper slightly and swallow, oh shit this is getting to emotional.

"I know" Santana whispers back and I squeeze her hand reassuringly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb gently.

"I won't get to see you but that won't stop me from writing to you" I smile and meet her gorgeous eyes "and maybe if we're lucky, there's a phone on the base so I can ring you up. Even though that's a big risk" I murmur like it's a secret and grin when I make her laugh. I tilt my head slightly and look at her lovingly without realising I'm doing so. I run my eyes over her cheek bones down to them pouty lips that look so tempting then back up into her eyes. I spot a slight purple mark on the side of her cheek but write it off to make up being smudged. Santana looks at me and we stare at each other until a grin breaks out on our faces.

"I've missed you" she admits with a smile and I duck my head and smile, licking my lips and looking back up at her.

"I've missed you too" I croak, my voice cracking into a whisper. I look down to her hand in mine and I smile. I love this, I love her and I never want it to end. I turn her hand around to trace a pattern on the palm of her hand because that's where she's always been ticklish and frown slightly when I spot a purple mark on the inside of Santana's wrist. My eyes flicker up to her and I narrow them slightly.

"What's this?" I ask and gently bring her arm forward to look at the bruise but she rips it back violently and puts her hands between her legs.

"Nothing" she dismiss and I raise an eyebrow, pursing my lips with a frown.

"Let me have a look" I plead and go to reach for her arm again but she stands up and looks at me with this look I've never seen before.

"NO!" she shouts and my eyes widen, taken back from Santana's forceful tone. What the fuck just happened? Weren't we talking about missing each other and revealing in our feelings? Now she's shouting at me, what?

"Okay, San calm down" I gently say, worried about her behaviour and why she's so defensive over this bruise. I watch as Santana's throat bobs up and down before she plays with her fingers, looking down guilty at the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout" She apologises quietly and I stand up which makes her physically flinch. Frowning, I take a small step towards her open and close my mouth, not knowing what to say or why she's acting so weird.

"It's okay… Are you okay? You seem jumpy" I remark to which she becomes all defensive again and stands tall.

"I'm fine!" she spits and I just frown, trying to figure out why her moods suddenly changed and why she's so defensive.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong?" I pressure and she just shakes her head and clenches her jaw, a tactic to stop herself from crying and breaking down. I sigh and take a small step forward, smiling softly and sadly at her. "San talk to me"

Santana looks at me before sniffing and I come face to face with her. I look in her eyes to show her that I'm here to listen to her and support her. I'm trying to be patient and calm but inside I'm raging and wondering why Santana has bruises on her wrists. Yes I say bruises because I saw one exactly the same on her other wrist. Did someone grab her? Did her bangles and watch hurt her? She wouldn't act so defensive if it was that.

"San look at me" I say and she looks up at me with this look on her face, vulnerability but it's masked by this hardened look. I slowly creep my hands up her arm to her cheeks and hold them in my hands, to which she leans into me at the gesture. "Did somebody hurt you?" I ask calmly whilst rubbing my hands over soft tanned cheeks soothingly. She opens her mouth and stutters a couple of times.

"Pu-…. No, nobody hurt me. I just banged them that's all" She states firmly but I don't miss her little cock up. It sounded like she was going to say… Puck! No this can't be true, no fucking way. I take a step back and look at her in horror, no please say what I'm thinking is wrong.

"Puck hurt you! Did he hurt you Santana?" I spit, clenching my jaw and instinctively clenching my fists behind my back. Santana scoffs and her look turns hard and icy.

"Did you not just hear me!? I said no one touched me or grabbed my wrists" She growls and I frown angrily.

"I didn't mention about anyone grabbing your wrists" I state and watch as her eyes widen momentarily before she shrugs and shakes her head.

"Just drop it" Is the last thing she says before leaving the shed and slamming the door. I shake my head and pace back and forth, knowing that she's lying. I close my eyes and think back to anything that's looked suspicious today. Remember Brittany for fuck sake, think! Puck came in and Santana was tense, she's always tense around him though right? Santana hasn't been meeting puck's eye at all throughout the party, now that's not normal. I swallow sown the bile that is threatening to rise when I put together all my theories and Santana's little slip up. It was Puck, Puck was the one who hurt her. Puck hurt Santana!

From this point nothing matters except finding Puck. I'm so angry that my hands are shaking and my toes are hot, my blood is coursing around my body and my heart is pummelling in my chest. My head feels light headed but all I can think about is Puck hurting Santana and its adding fuel to the rage, my rage. I take in a shagged deep breath and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket like 5 times. I retrieve it and clench my fist around it when I see the messages.

**21:11- From Olivia: Hey Britt where are ya?**

**21:25-: Ugh Britt you'll never guess who I just had the pleasure of bumping into? :/**

**21:45- Brittany! Get in the living room now, it's important. Puck is doing something incredibly stupid!**

At the mention of his name I'm out of that shed and into that house in an instant. The music's stopped but all I can hear is the blood pumping through my veins as I barge through the gasping and awing crowds. I frown at their behaviour but don't really give a shit, I just want to find Puck. I spot Olivia holding a red cup near one of the food tables looking at something in the middle of the room with a disgusted look. I move through a gap and finally arrive at the front where I find Puck on one knee holding a box with a shitty wedding ring, proposing to Santana. He's proposing to Santana, the person who he physically abused.

I don't waste no time and I ignore the looks from around when I walk up to Santana and gently put her behind me in a protective manner causing Puck to stand up with an angry frown. He opens his mouth to say something and I smash my fist into it, feeling one of his teeth dig into my knuckle. From there everything becomes chaotic, I lunge at puck and we smash through one of the wooden tables, Maria's coffee table to be exact. Ha fucking bitch. Puck tries to throw me of him but I'm strong and I clench my thighs around his stomach on the broken table. I don't hear the screams around me, I don't hear the gasps and the shouting all of it is in slow motion. Puck tries to throw a punch but with me being highly trained in hand to hand combat and completely pissed it's unreal I dodge it and fire away at his face, not holding back like I did at breadstix. I hear a crack when I pound my fist into his nose and as soon as I take my right fist away I'm quick to replace it with my left one, pummelling him, punch after punch.

"BRITTANY!"

"STOP!"

A growl rips from my throat and I scowl deathly as I feel his bones crack underneath my fist. I'm aware of the blood, I'm aware that my knuckles are broken from the forceful blows but I don't care. He hurt Santana! He hurt Santana! Multiple arms slide around my waist and pull me of the beaten and half-conscious douche and hold me back, well try too. I thrash in their arms and growl.

"Let me fucking go!"

"I'll kill him"

"You're fucking dead Puckerman you hear me?!"

I'm panting, my chest my arms and my fists hurt from the repetitive blows but I'm not finished yet. I shout out curse word after curse word and try to get out of the arms that are holding me back but I fail, I blame that on tiredness and the alcohol. I look around and everyone is either screaming, have tears in their eyes or watching the scene with shocked faces. I glance over at the love of my life to see that she's got her hands over her mouth and tears are running down her face. Then I see Maria rush over to Puck who's face looks like it's been run over by a truck, all the blood. Maria looks from the unconscious puck up to me with shock, disgust, fear and god knows what else.

"Get that monster out of here!" She screams and I laugh bitterly, not caring what the fuck she has to say.

"I'm the monster?" I slur angrily with hatred and bitterness, looking down at that piece of shit on the floor, just lying there, all unconscious. "I would never put my hands on your daughter! Not like him and you call me the monster?" I shout incredulously, feeling the arms around me tighten and tense.

"What are you talking about?" I hear from behind me and turn my head to see that it's actually martin and a few older guys holding me back, oh with the help of Olivia. I try to control my rage knowing that if I don't it's going to get me into serious trouble, even though I'm already in shit tons.

"He… He hurt her! Martin that piece of shit hurt Santana!" I growl, feeling my chest constrict at the thought of anyone hurting her, it's literally making my heart hurt. Martin clenches his jaw and his face is so different from how it usually his, his usual happy self, now he's angry I can see it in his eyes. Funnily enough, tears pool in his eyes and he looks at his daughter who's crying at this point. All I want to do is go over and wrap her up in my arms and protect her from anything and everything in this world.

"Is that true Mija? D-did he hurt you?" he stutters and swallows, probably swallowing the lump forming and waits for Santana's reply. All she does is look down and nods slightly before Martin lets out a shaky and sad sigh. I glance at Maria who is staring at a spot on the floor meaning that I can't see her facial expression and I don't want to. My eyes flicker over to the beaten man next to her and I choke on my breath, shit I've done it again. I can go to jail for this if he decides to press charges. Shit what have I done!?

"I need to get out of here" I tell Martin who seems to understand but he cautiously loosens his grip around me and tells all the other guys to back off nicely. I don't care about how messed up my hands are or what my pop is going to say, all I care about is Santana. I scan the room and see everyone is looking at me with fear in their eyes, even the little kids. Maybe I am a monster, no… I'm worse than a monster, I'm worse than puck. I swallow and duck my head as I walk past Santana, not meeting her eyes so she doesn't see the tears in mine and I don't even have to ask to get through because as soon as I near them they part instantly.

Jumping in my car, I sit there a good 5 minutes letting the tears flow stubbornly down my cheeks, rolling off my chin onto my bloody hands. I wipe my cheeks roughly and start up the car, knowing in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be driving right now because I've had a couple of drinks and driving whilst drinking is a big no no! My senses are out of the window in this particular moment in time and I speed down the road, trying to get far as possible away from the Lopez house. The look on Santana's face, the look on everyone's face is burned into my eyes. I can't seem to get rid of the thoughts or Puck's bloody beaten face. I wonder what Olivia thinks of me now? Just another person I've scared away or disgusted. I find myself slamming my front door and storming into the kitchen, raiding each cabinet to search for that particular thing. Grabbing the first aid kit, I also snatch a bottle of jack Daniels and stumble over to the couch.

I shoo Charlie away with a glare and look down at my extremely bloody fists, like seriously they look like I've dipped them in red paint. I don't feel the throbbing and burning pain in my cut and probably broken knuckles, I just fall back into the couch and sigh deeply. Scoffing, I rip the lid of the bottle and take a long swig of the whiskey, smacking my lips at the Smokey bitterness. I shut my eyes and exhale deeply, just listening to the sound of my own breathing. I could go to jail for this, what the fuck is wrong with me?

I hear the door open and I sigh, still with my eyes closed, knowing that my pop is going to go nuts at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he called the police himself because I should know better. Im a fucking idiot, an idiot who's probably just lost everyone.

"Brittany?" I hear and my eyes snap open to find a very heart broken Santana standing in the living room, looking at me with sad teary eyes. My heart clenches at the sight, the sight that I caused. I can't cause her any more pain than I already have.

"You shouldn't be here Santana" I tell her dejectedly, my voice hoarse from the whiskey and anger. Santana shakes her head and looks at me like she's on a mission even though her whole body is betraying her and she just looks scared and shaken.

"I would rather be here than there" She sniffs and I push myself off the couch and walk over to the wall so my back is facing Santana.

"Why? I just beat your bloody boyfriend to a pulp! You shouldn't be here" I remind sharply, turning around and throwing back some whiskey and grimacing at the taste.

"I came to check if you're okay, I care about you" She responds softly and I shake my head and scoff slightly. I'm not angry with her, I'm angry with myself, I'm angry with the world.

"I'm fucking fantastic" I sarcastically laugh and accidentally spill some Whiskey when I jerk the bottle in my hand. "I've pretty much screwed everything up. I mean I could go to jail for what I've done to Puck" I explain bitterly "oh and my hands are pretty fucked!" I growl and take another swig of the alcohol. Santana takes a step forward and I take one back.

"Brittany…"

"Stay away from me Santana, I'm not safe to be around" I warn with sadness evident in my eyes.

"Don't say that, yes you are!" She retorts with a frown. I scoff and shake my head, ducking so she doesn't see the tears in my eyes.

"No I'm not! Don't you see what coming back here has done to me?" I yell, looking up and meeting her dark eye. "I've turned back into the same person I was during my senior year. A horrible human being. I didn't care about anything, I didn't care if I hit someone, I thought that there was no consequences to my actions. Look what I've just done" I drawl and Santana takes charge in telling me what she thinks.

"You are not the same person! Look at what you've done for my papi, you've helped him renovate our whole garden in a month. You don't smoke, you barely drink..." she remarks and my eyes flicker down to the bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand but then back up to Santana. "You don't do drugs and I'm pretty sure you don't sleep around! You have matured Brittany in every single way. Puck pushed and pushed you and you snapped, it happens!" I don't realise that with every point she makes she steps forward and now we are in arms reach. I'm pretty sure she can smell the alcohol on my breath.

"But…"

"Look at us. We didn't speak at all after our break up and now look at us. I feel like we've connected again, I feel like I have that same goofy loving Brittany Pierce back who I loved and missed like crazy." She smiles sadly and I swallow, love? "Yes coming back here has had a semi negative effect but look at the pros. me and you are here talking to each other." She whispers and I look up into her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Santana slowly comes closer and my eyes flicker down to her lips then back up to her eyes that are focused on mine. I inhale and my eyes flutter closed at her smell, it just does something to my brain and I gasp sharply when I feel her lips on mine. I respond by deepening the kiss and capturing her bottom lip between both of mine. If my hands weren't covered in blood and hurting like crazy I would cup her face and deepen the kiss a little more but I don't want puck's blood coating her gorgeous face. Santana's lips move against mine and we move in sync, her lips sliding over mine perfectly. She slowly pulls away but keeps close enough so her nose is touching mine and she smiles.

"You don't understand how much I've missed doing that" She whispers against my lips and I lean in and plant a short but passionate kiss to her lips.

"I've missed you too you know, even before I went in the army. Even though I didn't show it I was hurting inside. Every time I saw you walk in that hallway looking beautiful like you normally do It killed me not to come up to you and hug you or just tell you everything would be alright" I confess softly, smiling slightly at the look on Santana's face. Santana grabs my cheeks and pulls me forward, planting her lips on mine in a passionate and emotional kiss. I moan slightly when I feel her slide her tongue over my top lip and I open my mouth slightly against hers, frowning in pleasure when I feel our hot breathes mix together and her tongue mould with mine. I can't stop my hands from placing themselves on her waist and I gently run them up her sides, squeezing slightly when she bites my bottom lip. We do this until air becomes a necessity and both of us pull away.

"Let's get your hands cleaned up" She smiles and looks down to my hands that are red raw, already turning a dark purple colour and coated red from the blood of Puck's nose, eyebrow, and mouth. He never should have placed his hands on Santana. I need to talk to her about that, did he abuse her more than once? How long has it been going on? All of those thoughts fly away when Santana oh so softly tangles her fingers with mine and grabs the first aid kit as she leads me upstairs. Her eyes meet mine as we walk up the stairs together and I send her a smile hoping to portray all my feelings for her. From the way she ducks her head bashfully and smiles like she's just won the lottery makes my heart jump, leap and do fucking hurdles.

I'm in love with Santana Lopez.

**If you could feel my heartbeat now It would hit you like a sledgehammer ;) **Halloo chicken nugget! So how did you like this chapter? A lot went on I think I mean puck and Brittany well… BOOM! Now to all you guys thinking "omg Brittany should be better than that" how would you react if a dick head who you've always hated hurt the love of your life? Mhmm. Olivia made an appearance, yay! I will do a scene where Brittany and Olivia talk about what happened and did you guys notice that Olivia wasn't her usual self when Brittany picked her up? Hmm something going on? Right now let's get down to business, Puck proposing to Santana. HA! Santana didn't say anything because Brittany went crazy on his ass but I can tell you now, it's a no. Santana and Puck will have a proper break up which will not cheapen Brittana. A lot of you guys said that. No that's not going to happen, when I do a Santana's POV you will realise that she's coming to terms with her feelings and after the next chapter well… you just wait and see ;) Maybe Santana's Ma will change, you know not be a total bitch towards Brittany. Okay I've just got one thing to get off my double D chest ;) I am not a lawyer, I do not know any lawyers so I'm sorry If Santana doesn't fit in the lawyer lifestyle. We aint talking about law school and all that shit, I just enjoy writing and I'm not taking this fic like extremely serious you know? I'm sorry if I'm making it confusing or hard to read or whatever but… I mean I don't even know what a double negative or inappropriate preposition is? :) Haha! That's a shout out to you guest! Besides that, I want to know your thoughts on this chapter. This is important, and I cannot wait to write this next chapter. I'm gonna give you a little hint because I'm not that mean. It is rated M if you know what I mean ;) any ideas you wanna see happen PM me, review. Till next time creampuffs :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Don't be a baby"

I hiss as Santana dabs my knuckles with a ball of antiseptic cotton wool. I thought my eyebrow stung but my hands, Jesus fucking Christ.

"It hurts" I whine and pout when Santana looks up at me with an amused look. She laughs at my put and I break out into a grin upon hearing that angelic sound. I don't look down to my bruised, cut and broken knuckles, I look at Santana who's got my hands in her lap and intently trying to fix them up. After she led to me to _my _bedroom we sat on the bed and she started to inspect my knuckles. Puck didn't get any hits in at all so my face is still pretty, shame about my hands though.

"Well, you've definitely broken at least three knuckles all together. The rest are just really bruised and cut." Santana explains whilst looking up from my hands and meeting my eye. I grunt in acknowledgement and hiss when Santana prods lightly at my middle knuckle on my right hand. She shakes her head and puts band aids on the cuts and then grabs a bandage and securely wraps up each hand. I look like I'm ready to go fight in a boxing match. I flex my fingers and internally grimace at the pain I feel, but I won't show it. I look at Santana and send her a grateful smile.

"Thank you"

Santana shrugs lightly like it's no big deal but the smile on her face doesn't fade away.

"You should, um, probably get back. I think your parents are pissed enough, with me ruining their night…" I advise with a quiet scoff and slight waver to my tone, I don't feel guilty about beating puck, I feel bad about doing it in front of children and Martin. I meet Santana's look and let out a breath at the way she's looking at me, I may be wrong but it looks like adoration mixed with something else.

"I'm staying here with you" She states softly but with a hint of firmness to her tone. It lights something inside of me at the fact that she wants to stay here with me. I smile and let out a little chuckle, looking into her eyes with sincere and thankfulness.

"Okay then… What would you like to do?" I ask with excitement and playfulness in my tone, wouldn't mind if she wanted to knit a jumper, as long as she's here with me that's all I need. Santana hums and smirks, looking over to the bottle of jack on my nightstand before leaning over and grabbing it.

"I say let's finish this bottle" She states with a smirk and I raise my eyebrows in agreement. Santana raises the bottle to her plump lips and throws back some of the liquid, squinting her eyes and grimacing slightly when she retracts it from her lips. I smirk and narrow my eyes teasingly.

"Too strong for you?" I smirk and she glares playfully at me before taking another swig, this time staring at me the whole time as she lowers the bottle slowly, the liquid gushing against the walls of the bottle, and slowly licks her lips teasingly, to which my eyes follow the whole movement. Her lips look very inviting and wet, ugh. My eyes flicker up to her eyes that are staring at me with amusement and lust and I swallow, trying to restrain from grabbing her and kissing her face off. She slowly passes me the bottle but when I reach for it she pulls it back with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow and reach for it again but she moves it closer into herself making me laugh at her childish antics. Obviously me being faster and stronger than her when she does it the next time I slide my hand around her waist and throw her down onto my bed, straddling her lap and laughing when I take the bottle out of her hands in victory.

"Looks like I beat you at your little game?" I smirk playfully and look down at Santana who's licking her lips and looking up at me with this look, oh my fucking god, this look can only be described as 'I want to eat you'. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and reaches for the bottle but I lift it up in the air and smirk at her. "Hey now, sharing is caring" I grin and take a long swig of the alcohol, shutting my eyes as the liquid makes it way down my throat leaving a burning trail and taste behind. When I open my eyes, I'm met with Santana's dark ones right in front of me. Somehow she's moved closer to me and in this position it's so hard for me not to just lean down connect our lips.

"Share with me" She husks out and slowly opens her mouth, signalling for me to pour some whiskey in. I feel my eyes flutter a little at the sight of Santana beneath me with her mouth open waiting for me, you know how I feel? Carefully, I lower the bottle down to her lips and slowly tips some of the liquid in her mouth, not wanting her to like choke or for it to go down the wrong hole. Santana coughing and spitting alcohol over me is not what I want. She hums and I watch as her throat bobs up and down as she drinks the whiskey and my I lick my lips when some whiskey trails down her chin. I accidentally let out a little growl and I mentally slap myself when I see Santana look at me with an amused smirk.

"You've got…" I point to her chin and she giggles and wipes up the liquid but instead of wiping it off or licking it clean, she raises her finger to my lips and smears the drop of whiskey over my lips. My mouth opens slightly and I let out a deep breath when I feel a jeans, my very tight jeans. "Ugnh" I mutter and my tongue darts out to taste my lips, to taste the spot where Santana ran her finger across.

"Take another swig" She encourages and I hum with a grin before throwing back a very generous amount and grimacing after. I feel a little buzz but I'm surprised that I'm not drunk yet. Looking down at Santana, I notice that she's smirking at me and I inhale sharply when she runs her hand up my thigh. I place the bottle on the floor despite Santana's protests and clear my throat slightly, trying not to sound so turned on when I speak.

"I think that's enough now" I laugh and go to get off Santana's lap but her hands squeeze my thighs and she shakes her head.

"I like this position" She husks out and I bite my lip, trying not to grin. I nod slightly and look around my room, trying not to meet Santana's eye because I know if I do I won't be able to control myself. Upon hearing a chuckle, I look at Santana and see that she's staring at me.

"What?" I ask mischievously and tense slightly when Santana sits up even more so her nose is inches away from mine. Her lips are inches away and I can't help but stare at them for a good few minutes.

"Brittany?" She whispers and I look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

My mouth parts slightly and I freeze slightly at her request. I know it's stupid because we've already kissed but we're alone, in my bedroom, on my bed… Slightly buzzed. Anything can happen. I drop my eyes down low so I can look at her lips and I frown slightly in pleasure at the thought of those lips on mine for the second time tonight. She lets out a sigh as I start to lean in and I moan in response when her hot breath hits my lips. That seems to spur something inside of Santana because before I know it she is slamming her lips into mine. My eyes widen at the force of the kiss but they soon snap shut and I respond into kissing this gorgeous brunette who's worming her tongue into my mouth. I greedily open my mouth and dance with Santana's tongue, whimpering when she pulls on my bottom lip and moves her hands up my thighs at the same time.

I'm not thinking right now, I'm floating and I'm fucking loving it. My hands twitch with desire to touch the girl before me but I clench them and then un-clench them, repeating this moment when I feel Santana trail her hands higher up my thigh, inching closer and closer to the throbbing region between my legs. Santana pushes me back and I fall flat on my back, watching as she stands up with a smirk and begins to unzip her dress. Holy shit, holy shit! My eyes widen and I jump up, touching her wrists and making her look at me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I stammer and blush slightly at the sound of my voice and how turned on I sound. Santana smirks upon hearing how turned on I am and she licks her lips.

"This dress is uncomfortable" she husks out and I whimper when I hear the zipper noise. She grabs the straps of her white dress and is about to pull them down but I stop her again. What am I doing? She wants me, I want her.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes?" I blurt out but she just smirks and snickers before letting her dress drop down to the floor covering her feet. I let out this pathetic noise as I take in too much tanned skin. I don't know where to focus my gaze, maybe on her breasts that are being held up and covered by a silky navy bra or her toned tanned stomach that is begging to be kissed and bit. My eyes drop down to her covered core and I feel a little light headed as I picture myself dragging those panties down her legs and going to town all… fucking… night!

Santana starts to walk forward and I whimper slightly at the sight of her, my self-control is vastly disappearing. She smirks at my face and how turned on I am, I'm pretty sure if I don't get these jeans off soon all circulation to my dick is going to be cut off. From the look on Santana's face and the bulge in my jeans is telling me where this is going. Will this change things between us? I mean we just became friends again and I don't want to screw that up by, well screwing Santana.

"Stop thinking" Santana whispers whilst smoothing her hand up my arm and over my jaw, down to my neck where her hand fits perfectly and she brings me forward. I breathe her in and nod, forgetting about the consequences and thinking about now, thinking about Santana and how much I want her. I surge forward and hoist her up to which she squeals and wraps her legs around my waist as she leans down and smashes her lips into mine.

"Ugnh" I mumble and tilt my head into the kiss, temporarily deepening it and this time being the one to make the move. I slide my tongue past her lips and stroke the roof of her mouth, remembering that this makes her crazy and she massages my tongue with hers before giving it a brief lick before sucking on it making me moan into her mouth. My hands fly out to the underside of her thighs to support her on my frame as I spin around and carry her over to my bed. When we fall on the bed with me on top, I move my hands up her thighs to the sides of her stomach and caresses the spot with my thumbs as we indulge in each other's mouths.

My heart is hammering in my chest but not from nervousness, from want and excitement. I pull away the slightest to get my breath back and trail hot wet kisses down her jaw to her warm neck. Santana responds to the kisses by moaning and tilting her head to the side to give me more access. I hum into her skin and leave open mouthed kisses up her neck, making sure to poke out my tongue when my lips touch the skin.

"Mmh" She breathes out and I smile against her neck, my teeth touching the sensitive wet skin and making the woman beneath me moan. I graze my teeth down her neck and at one point bite on the pounding pulse point which causes Santana to arch and hiss.

"Oh fuck!" She moans which makes me shudder and moan against the bruise forming. Her moans are like having chocolate cake on a day when you're craving chocolate, they're like having a warm bath when you've had a hard day at work or in my case on the battlefield. They're everything anyone could want, she is. I move my kisses west so I'm below her chin and run my tongue down her throat that bobs at the sensation. I toy with her throat before moving down to her collarbones that are on show and just… Fuck.

"Mmm" I hum out as I bite the skin on her bone, then soothe it with my hot wet tongue. I bite at her bra strap and drag it down slightly to expose the patch of skin that was covered and place a kiss to it. I slide my hands up her body, gently dragging my blunt nails up her ribs when I move back up to her face. Smirking, I look down into her dark eyes and lick my lips.

"Lift up" I demand as I toy with her other bra strap and she complies, sitting up the slightest just enough for me to weave my hands around her back and to her bra clasp and pinch it open in a second. I grin sexily at Santana and slide her bra off and launch it over my head, eager to see those mounds of flesh that I've missed for 4 fucking years. My eyes roam over the two rambunctious twins that look bigger, then of course her slightly dark nipples that are hard and just waiting to be sucked on. My mouth waters and I lick my lips like I'm about to dig into a steak. Flickering my eyes up towards Santana, I send her a grin before leaning down and taking her right nipple in my mouth.

"Uhhhh shit!" She husks out as I suck on the bud, pulling it slightly with my teeth then swirling my tongue around her areola. Never forget the areolas! I let it go with a pop and place a little kiss on it before dragging my tongue and biting my way over to the next nipple. I let out a moan when I feel Santana's covered core grind against the front of my jeans and I growl slightly, not feeling any friction at all. I pull on her nipple and suck on it one more time before pulling away and holding myself up on my arms looking at the gorgeous brunette before me. Santana meets my eyes when she realises that I've stopped and I smirk at how dark they are, she's practically panting.

"You're so hot" I smirk and she lets out a breathless chuckle and shuts her eyes for a second before looking down at herself then running her eyes over my frame with a smirk and frown.

"Why are you fully clothed!?" She questions and I laugh, throwing my leather jacket off and then slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt. Santana groans and I laugh at how easy it is to tease her. "Take your shirt off before I rip it off!" She growls and I'm stunned for a minute at Santana's forcefulness because holy shit that's hot but I comply and take my shirt off. Santana gasps and runs her eyes all over my upper body before smirking sexually. She stands up from the bed, her boobs jiggling slightly at the motion and places her hand on my stomach.

"Your abs!" she gasps and runs her hand down my very taught and defined stomach. These babies are years and years of hard work and eating right. Santana drags her nails through the hard lines and I gasps slightly and arch into her touch, shivering when I feel her hand dip lower to the waistband of my jeans. Opening my eyes, I'm met with hers and that teasing grin on her face and I switch off everything. I yank her forward and hum, trailing my hand down her toned back to that plump ass that I've missed so much. She moans when I squeeze her cheeks and she leans in and kisses me.

We heatedly start to kiss again, trading saliva and all teeth. This time Santana pushes me on the bed and straddles me, but she doesn't take time kissing her way down my body. Santana lifts her hips slightly and starts to grind directly on top of my crotch making me hiss and arch my back, wanting more.

"Oh…" I gasp when I feel ass slam down on my crotch and then she begins to roll her hips in a teasing matter. I whimper and shut my eyes, with my hands still firmly planted on her backside, squeezing and urging her to grind on me. I'm usually on top in situations like these, I don't know I guess I like being in charge or something. I'm a sergeant in the army, I lead and am in charge of a group of soldiers. I guess I feel like I should be like that in sex too. I'm about to flip Santana over but she stops me by grabbing my chin and making me look at her.

"Nu uh" She smirks, leaning down and kisses me. I sigh into the kiss and frown in pleasure when her tongue invades my mouth. I feel her hand expertly unbutton my jeans and slide down the zipper. Humming, I squeeze her ass and palm it slightly, god I really want her. She pulls away and grins, kissing her way down my body and stops at my stomach. I look down to see that she's staring up at me with these smouldering eyes and darts her tongue out as she runs it between my abs. I moan and throw my head back, something so simple is getting me so fucking worked up. Her tongues slides all over my stomach and it inches lower and lower until it hits the waistband of my jeans. Shit, shit, shit. What if I cum early? What if I'm not good enough? Oh my god, what if she thinks I've shrunk?!

Santana's hands grab the waistband of my jeans and she slides them down with a grin, eyeing me the whole time. I look down to see Santana staring at the tent in my black boxers and I swallow, I'm unbelievably turned on right now. Santana chuckles sexily and I have to clench my fists to stop myself from Cumming. I can't help the whimpers that spill from my mouth and I shut my eyes.

"Please- Hmf- Santana" I breathe out and finally she touches my shaft. I moan and arch, bucking my hips up in response. I'm tempted to just rip my boxers off and plough into her now. Santana slowly pulls down my boxers and gasps at the sight of my 9 inch dick. Well I'd say 9 and a half inches on a good day ;) I moan when the cool air hits my sensitive and throbbing cock and look at Santana who's staring at it.

"Oh my Fu- You're so big" She exclaims and grasps my shaft making me moan out loud and buck into her hand. She smirks, leaning down and places a kiss to the tip of my head which is already covered in pre cum. I gasp and buck up, begging her to take me into her mouth but she doesn't all she does is send me a sultry smile. Her tongue flickers out and teases me, working its way from the head of my dick down my entire length. I struggle to withhold my moans and I grab my bed sheets and clench them.

"Shit- San" I gasp out through gritted teeth when she takes me into her hot mouth. She instantly starts working her throat muscles, flexing them whilst licking the underside of my shaft. My hands fly out to her head and I run my fingers through brown locks, moaning when I feel my cock touch the back of her throat and she makes a gagging noise. She slides back up and jerks me off for a little bit, smirking at me.

"You like this? Me gagging on your cock?" she spits and I moan in response to her dirty talk, Santana always was one for dirty talking.

"Fuck- yes! Ugh Santana, suck my cock!" I husk out through arousal and moan loud when she swallows down my dick, her teeth barely grazing my shaft. I squeeze my eyes shut when I feel that familiar tightening in my lower stomach, I'm not going to last long. I'm surprised I've lasted as long as I have, I mean it's been a while since I've had any action.

Biting my lip almost painfully so, I clench my hands in her hair and buck my hips up into her face, hearing the slick sound of my cock mixing with her saliva and I'm gone for.

"Fuck! I'm Cumming- Ugh shit!" I cry as I shoot spurts of cum into her awaiting, warm mouth. My eyes close automatically and my toes clench as I feel all the muscles in my body tense as I empty myself into Santana's mouth. I gasps as I come down and pant, my chest heaving and my head spinning slightly. Santana smirks and climbs up my body, her panty covered core brushing over my soft dick to kiss me. I lazily kiss back and smile into the kiss, tasting myself on her tongue.

"How was that?" She asks already knowing the answer and I hum with a smile.

"So… Fucking good" I breathe out and lay my hand down on her right ass cheek, giving it a little a squeeze. I lean up and connect our lips again, lazily massaging mine against hers and humming when her moan sends a vibration through her body. I start to regain energy and I hastily flip us over so I'm on top and back to where I was before. I trail kisses down her neck, to the valley of her breasts making sure to leave a little mark there, then down to her tanned toned stomach where I kiss, lick and nip all the way south towards her panty line. This is it. I let out a breath and slowly slide my hands up her thighs, taking a different approach.

"Hmm so smooth" I tease, running my hands up and down her thighs, slipping them inside her thighs and stroking them teasingly. Santana writhes underneath me and whines, her hands coming down on my head and pushing me to the destination where she wants. I smirk and grab the waistband with my teeth and let it fling back.

"Brittany…" She whines "Please _fuck"_

I hook my thumbs from the bottom of her panties and slowly pull them down, smiling when I look at the soft, smooth looking mound before me. Like before I toss her panties behind me and I grab her knees whilst looking at her with a flirtatious look and a sultry smile.

"Spread your legs"

Santana moans at the pure arousal in my voice and parts her legs, giving me the perfect view of her glistening wet centre. I'm not sure who moans but the sight of her dripping pussy makes me dig my nails into her thigh. I lick my lips and stare at it for a couple of seconds, how can anything look this perfect? Flicking my eyes back to Santana, I see her looking down at me with her cheeks flushed and her mouth slightly parted, with a look of want.

"You're so wet" I husk and shuffle so my body is laid flat and my face is hovering over her core. I inhale deeply and moan as I take in her scent, nothing can smell this good. Licking my lips, I grin and lean forward, and oh so gently place a single kiss to her throbbing clit.

"Fuck!" she moans and I bite my lip, trying to hold out on teasing her a little longer, I've never failed a mission and I'm not going to now but… She looks so inviting and so wet. I let out a breath that hits her core and she arches and purposely bucks her core into my face, getting some friction out of the motion. "Ugh yes" She moans and I pull back, licking my lips and moaning at the taste of her.

Fuck it.

I grab her hips to keep her grounded and dig in, burying my nose at the top of her clit and flattening my tongue when licking a broad strip upwards. Santana moans out loud as I circle my tongue over her clit and take it in my mouth at the same time, hoping to give her as much pleasure as she did me.

"Yes! Fuck like that!" she growls, and tangles her hands in my hair roughly smudging my face into her wet pussy clearly wanting more. I flick my tongue at a rapid speed over her clit and then change to sucking then running my tongue down to her entrance, then back up to her clit. I can't help but moan into her pussy and I look up at her, detaching my mouth away from her clit for a second.

"Mm Santana, you taste so fucking good!" I moan out and whimper in pleasure when she yanks on my hair but then soothes it after. I grunt at the painful feeling from my cock being pushed into the bed. I need to get Santana off quickly. Circling her entrance with my tongue, I slowly slip inside her and moan when I feel her clench around my tongue, trying to suck me in.

"_Ugh_ Brittany!" she screams as I thrust my tongue inside of her and I decide to circle her clit with my thumb to add double amount of pleasure. Sure enough in about three more thrusts Santana is crying out and her body shakes as her orgasm ripples through her. I close my eyes and moan when I feel wetness flood my mouth and face and her walls clench on my tongue.

"BRITTANY!"

I work her down slowly and lick my lips as I come back up to her face and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand before leaning down and kissing her deeply. She moans softly, probably tasting herself on my tongue. From this position my dick hits Santana's sensitive core and we both moan in unison.

"Shit" I hiss at the amount of pleasure I get from just my dick touching her love box. I slowly pull away, moaning when she takes my bottom lip between her own, pulling on it slightly. I look into her eyes and smile. I don't know if she wants to stop now or… But I'm still painfully hard and her juices coating my cock is not helping.

"B-Brittany… Fuck me" She husks out, keeping eye contact and I let out a breath. Leaning over her to my drawer, I get out a condom and rip open the packet and roll the condom on, gasping at the pleasure from the slightest touch. Shit, I don't know if I'm going to last long. Gripping my cock at the base, I slowly guide it towards Santana's entrance and moan as the tip lowly enters.

"Fuck!" I hiss and plant my hands on either side of Santana's head to hold me up because right now I don't have the strength and I don't want to crush Santana. Slowly, I push myself inside of her and moan instantly when I feel her walls clench around my cock.

"Mmm y-you're so big" Santana stutters out through a gasp and I stop, looking down at her. She looks up at me and grins, biting her bottom lip. That gives me reassurance and I start to thrust, moaning at how tight she is. She moans out loud when my thrusts start to speed up and become a little harder and I frown in pleasure when her wet pussy grips and suffocates my cock.

"Hmf- Fucking wet- hmm" I moan out and speed up my thrusts, moaning at the sound of our skins slapping together. Santana's hands fly out to my back and she digs her nails into my rhomboids. Throwing my head back, I fuck her hard and fast, loving the feel of her boobs bouncing and jiggling against mine.

"Shit- Fuck! Brittany, ah Fuck" She yells and drags her nails painfully down my back, probably leaving marks but I don't care right now. I growl out loud and plough into the woman who I've wanted for years upon years. Her legs fold around my ass and encourage me to go deeper and faster, which I do. From the speed of my thrusts, the bed creaks and slams into the wall.

Suddenly a ringing comes from my bed side table and I look over to see Santana's phone. Santana groans and moans at the same time, Fuck, and reaches over for the phone. I grab her hand and pin it down next to her head, looking down at her with a grin.

"I don't think so"

"Tell me you love my cock? Ugh- tell me how good I'm fucking you!" I grunt out and look into Santana's deep dark eyes, not being able to withhold a moan. She grits her teeth as she bounces and moans out loud, so _loud_ that I think the neighbours heard it.

"I fucking love it! You fuck me- _shit- _so good! Ugh right there" She screams and I lean down to bite her neck as I pound into her pussy. Upon feeling my orgasm feeling, I bite particularly hard down on Santana's neck and moan out.

"I'm gonna-"I gasp.

"Right there! Right there! Holy shit, fuck me!" She demands as her eyes roll to the back of her head and I thrust so fast making the bed break and drop a little. We fall forward slightly but that doesn't stop me, I still pound into Santana's spot making her arch and cry out loudly.

Wetness.

Her juices gush all over my dick and all over my groin region and I explode into my condom, filling it to the max with my hot white jizz before collapsing on a very tired Santana. Our breathes and panting fill the room as we try to recover from the mind blowing orgasm that we just had. Regaining some strength, some, just a little, I roll off the panting Latina and land on my back next to her.

"Wow" I whisper and she hums in agreement, clearly too tired to form a sentence. Deciding not to talk about what just happened tonight, I grab the duvet that fell on the floor and cover our naked bodies.

"Brittany" Santana breathes out and I smile at her already knowing what she's going to say.

"We'll talk tomorrow, I promise" I whisper softly at the woman whose eyes are slowly fluttering shut.

"Mmkay" she mumbles before slowly drifting into unconsciousness, the lazy smile on her face slowly disappearing. I let out a breath nuzzle my head into the pillow, moving slightly and hissing at the loud creaking noise my broken bed makes.

I just had sex with Santana and broke my bed.

Best. Night. Ever.

**Hey, I made it I'm the world's greatest ;) **Sup fellow Brittana lovers! How are we tonight? So this chapter happened, they had sex! What did you think? I tried to make it as sexy as possible and not boring because some sex scenes can be the same. We had some oral and penetration ;) I wanted to give you guys something and well, here it is. How do you reckon Santana will act the next morning? How will Brittany act? What's going on with puck? Santana's POV for the next one :) oh by the way happy Birthday baby, you know who you are ;) We hit 400 reviews guys, that's crazy! Speaking of reviews I want to thank you all for all of them, even the negative ones. However I do want to apologise to a guest who I feel I was rude to. It wasn't my intention to come of douche-y and I'm sorry. You are entitled to your own opinion and I take your criticism :) Anything you guys want to see in the next chapter? I've got some ideas but you guys are free to fire away. Till next time creampuffs, which may be in a couple of days. I'm jam packed with work this week :( but I'll try and upload as fast as I can for you addicts ;)


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Santana's POV

My eyes slowly flutter open as I roll my hips against the warm and cosy sheets that I'm laid upon. My vision is blurry from the sleep evident in my eyes and I bundle my hands up into balls and rub my eyes to get rid of it. Shivering, I look down to see that my bare chest is exposed and I hum lazily, yanking the duvet up and over my chest, covering myself like a cocoon. Exhaling deeply, I turn on my side and look at the empty space next to me. It takes me about a couple of seconds for last night to settle in and dawn over me. Me and Brittany had sex and it was probably the best night of my life. But wait, Brittany left.

Wait, what? Why would she leave her own house?

I let out a sigh of relief when I hear a familiar voice curse loudly downstairs. Slowly, I run my fingers over the crinkled bed sheet, the side where Brittany slept next to me. I cannot believe we had sex but… I don't regret it. That was the best sex I've had since, well, Brittany four years ago. Yes it's been a bloody long time. Inhaling sharply, I roll onto my back and throw my arms out, lazily feeling for my phone. It rang twice when Brittany was hammering me but o course I was a little preoccupied so I didn't answer. As soon as I see the name mami on my screen I groan loudly.

**21:45-Missed call: Mami**

**22:23-Missed Call: Mami**

**22:25- From Mami: Santana where are you? You need to come back here now!**

**22:45- From Mami: the whole night is bloody ruined because of Brittany! I hope you're happy! No doubt you're with her anyway when you're boyfriend who just proposed to you is unconscious. **

Groaning, I roll my eyes and chuck my phone on the bed, just picturing what my mami is going to say when I go back there today. Hmf, I could always just stay here with Brittany. Speaking off Brittany. I sit up so my back is pressed up against the broken headboard and scan the room. It's not like I can go down there naked, then again, maybe she'd like that. Spotting my bra on the other side, I get out of bed and shiver as the cold air hits my bare tanned skin and walk over to gather up my clothes.

I catch a waft of hot sex on myself and can't stop the smirk that plants itself on my face. Two times, she made me cum, two times last night. Ugh, just thinking of her body, those fucking abs, sends tingles down to my lady parts. Quickly sliding on my dress, shrug when I see how messed up and sex crazed my hair looks before walking downstairs. I hum at the smell radiating throughout the house and head to the kitchen, knowing that's where the yummy smell is coming from. A smile reaches my face when I'm met with a gorgeous blonde wearing a baggy t-shirt and some black boxers flipping some pancakes with concentration written all over her face. I don't realise I'm doing it but I lean against the wall and just watch her, occasionally glancing down at her long, strong sexy legs.

"It smells good in here" I break the silence and Brittany jumps slightly, looking at me with a startled look.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaims and I laugh, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. I look over to the booth area where there is plates of bacon, toast, waffles and pancakes. I let out a breath and look at Brittany with a smile.

"This is some breakfast" I chuckle and she shrugs with a smile, plating up the last of the pancakes and bringing them over to the booth.

"Coffee? Tea? Juice?" she asks and I choose coffee, I need my coffee in the mornings to function. She pours me a cup and takes a seat opposite me, smiling as she takes some of the food. I look at her and smile at the glow emitting from her, she looks different. A good different. Sex does that to a person, trust me. I'm feeling things I haven't felt since I was 17.

"Mm so good" I moan through a mouthful of bacon. Brittany laughs into her coffee and looks at me with this adoring look, making me blush slightly.

"um, we need to talk" she addresses and I swallow my bacon, knowing what she wants to talk about. Brittany looks down at her pancakes before looking up at me. "About last night-"she begins to say but I say before I think.

"It was amazing" I interrupt and bite my lip at how relieved and happy Brittany looks. Her eyes light up and I know she's trying to fight the smile but it's no use. Brittany looks down and lets out a breathless chuckle.

"I thought you were going to say something completely different" she tells me and I frown slightly, urging her to continue. I know what she's thinking, she's thinking that I would have said it was nothing, or I regret it.

I shake my head and look at the buzzing blonde with a soft smile.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It was truly amazing and one of the best nights of my life" I confess and suck in a breath when Brittany reaches for my hand and grins like she's just received the best news in the whole wide world.

"You were amazing" she compliments softly and I duck my head bashfully, sending her a shy smile. God what is wrong with me, I'm all shy and cute. Brittany squeezes my hand before letting go and eating her breakfast, to which I do the same but miss the warmth from her hand. We sit and eat in a comfortable silence which gives me loads of time to think about everything and I'm confused.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask a bacon loving Brittany who stops munching on a crispy piece and looks at me with indulgent look.

"Wherever you want. If you want to keep this a secret we will, if you want to tell the whole world then go ahead" She grins and I let out a little breathless laugh at her statement but not really hearing what I wanted. I think Brittany notices because she clears her throat slightly before talking. "I'm serious it's up to you, I mean I know you're in a lot of stress with Puck and everything so… I'll wait" she whispers with a smile and my heart melts there. How is Brittany so fucking gentle and kind? Then one moment she's this sexy badass cracking Puck's face and smashing him into tables.

What if I don't want her to wait? We have limited time as it is and I don't want any more problems. She leaves in like a month and a half for however long, I have the chance to be with her now if I want to and I do. That comes with coming out to everyone, especially my parents who… Ugh. I'd get to call Brittany mine and that's what I've wanted for 4 years.

Brittany stretches out her arms and lets out a grunt with a pained expression.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I fire at her with a worried tone and flater slightly under Brittany's cute little laugh.

"Calm down, it's just my shoulder aches from our _activities _last night" she smirks and I grin behind my fork full of bacon, I really love bacon. "I need to hit the gym soon anyway, I need to get my strength back up" she adds and I nod with a smile.

"Well I've been slacking on fitness for what? 3 years now so I could always join you" I grin and lick my lips at the smirk Brittany's giving me, yep I want a repeat of last night like now, all day, all fucking night.

"Great!" she exclaims and I laugh at her enthusiasm. It's another way to spend time with Brittany and I get something out of it too. We spend the next 10 minutes laughing and joking about, talking about weird and irrelevant things until my phone rings and the whole atmosphere turns tense. I send Brittany an apologetic look before looking at the caller i.d and rolling my eyes.

"Yes mami?" I say with no emotion in my voice at all, and prepare myself for what my mother is going to throw at me.

"Where the hell are you?! I've been calling you, I've text you and got no reply." She shouts down the phone and I glance at Brittany who's shoving some pancake in her mouth, obviously hearing my mami because who wouldn't.

"I'm safe" I simply state and meet Brittany's bright blue eyes with a soft smile, hoping that she gets the message. From the look on Brittany's face she does and it makes my heart flutter when she winks at me.

"Well you need to drop what you're doing and come over to the hospital, you know to see your boyfriend!" she bellows and I sigh, shit I forgot about puck. He was hospitalised, damn, it wasn't that bad was it?

"Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes, just give me time to change and get cleaned up" I tell her and roll my eyes when I hear her mutter at me.

"When you're here we have a lot to talk about, I mean it." She says bitterly before hanging up the phone. Just fucking great, I've not just got Puck on my back, I've got my mother as well.

"Everything okay?" asks Brittany and I meet her eyes, sighing and giving her a small shrug.

"I've got to go over to the hospital" I miserably tell her and watch as she clenches her bandaged fists at the thought of me and puck in the same room together. I know I need to tell her everything and she as well as everyone else is going to question me about what happened, but I'm not ready to talk about it just yet.

"I'll drive you, I mean, the hospital is a walk away and it's cold out today" she stutters and I smile, knowing the real reason why she wants to drive me.

"That would be great"

Brittany nods with a small smile and pushes her plate away slightly before running her eyes down my sitting petite frame. I swallow slightly at the look in her eyes but grin when her eyes meet mine.

"Would you like some clothes?" She asks and I grin.

"God yes! This dress is very uncomfortable" I repeat from last night and smirk at the look on Brittany's face, she's totally thinking of last night and hopefully thinking about ripping it off me this time.

We walk upstairs and when I enter Brittany's bedroom I can't help but think of what went on last night. I had two orgasms in that comfortable broken bed right there. I watch as Brittany walks over to her closet and rummages through. I let my eyes drift over her body and how her legs flex when she stands on her tip toes to reach something from the top shelve. My eyes stick to her ass that looks so tight and squeezable in those black boxers. I just want her to turn around so I can get a look at the front, if you know what I mean. Ugnh, just the reminder of her massive meaty pole is making me wet. It was impressive when she was 17 because no other guy had a dick like hers seriously, they were all like 4 or 5 inches but Brittany's! Brittany's was seven and new exactly how to please me. Now that she's got a nine incher I can't stop thinking about how she can please me in all ways possible. Puck, he's got a baby dick which he's really sensitive about. It's 5 inches and not that impressive. Ew, I'm not thinking of his dick.

Brittany turns around with a smile and two pairs of clothes in her hands and I realise that I'm not looking in her eyes. I'm staring at her crotch. I flick my eyes up to her face where she is wearing a grin, obviously catching me checking her out.

"For you" she smirks and passes me a set of clothes. I take them and smile at her. I can tell by the way she's standing there awkwardly that she's wondering where she should get changed. We've already seen each other naked and done other things so it shouldn't be weird. Deciding to make the first move, I send her a big smile before unzipping my dress and letting it fall. I forgot to mention that I'm not wearing any panties because I couldn't find them and no doubt they're still soaked from last night. I bite my lip to stifle the laugh bubbling in my throat at the expression on Brittany's face. You'd think she's never seen me naked before. I watch as she runs her tongue over her bottom lip whilst her eyes roam over my body, taking an extra-long time staring down at my pussy.

"U-ugh" she croaks out and clears her throat. "Do, uh, you want some underwear?" she slightly stutters and manages to look me in the eyes. I grin and nod sensually, standing there in the nude sort of, only having my breasts covered by my bra. Brittany walks over to her drawer and curses when she stumbles over nothing. I smirk and bite my lip as I watch her walk back to me sporting a slight bulge in those tight black boxers.

"Here you go" she rasps out as she hands me the pink Calvin Klein boxers with a smile. Taking them, I make sure to graze my fingers over her long pale ones and give her a sultry stare before sliding them up my small tanned legs. Her underwear is so fucking comfy, like nothing I have felt before. Not to mention they make my ass look great especially these because they're the tight fitted ones. I turn around so Brittany gets a good look at my ass and slowly slide the stonewashed jeans up my legs, making sure to bend over slightly and tease the girl behind me.

"Fuck" she mumbles from behind me and I grin to myself, knowing that I've got to her. I reach for the red plaid shirt that she gave me and slip it on, rolling up the sleeves so it's not as big. I turn around with a smile at how ridiculous I look but choke on my breath when I see the look on Brittany's face. Her eyes are a dark blue swarming with arousal and holy fucking shit, her hand is on her crotch. She smirks as she looks in my eyes and starts to palm herself through the flimsy material that we call underwear. Fuck Fuckety Fuck! I think I've just flooded Brittany's boxers.

"Santana…" She husks out, her voice deep and sexy from arousal as she rubs and squeezes her dick through her boxers. I shut my eyes and moan, I fucking moan because the sight of Brittany in front of me like this is turning me on. When I open them again Brittany is panting slightly and her cheeks are somewhat flushed pink, no doubt from the pleasure she's receiving from her own hand. I want to be that hand but this is way too hot to intervene.

"Keep going" I order sexily, not really knowing what I'm doing. Brittany moans as her squeezing become harder and urgent. I'm throbbing and my clit is pulsing just watching Brittany get herself off. I don't realise it but I'm panting too and I'm subconsciously rolling my hips into thin air hoping for any friction but guess what? I don't get any.

I hear a growl rip from Brittany's lips and my mouth parts when I see her bucking her hips into her palm. My feet think before my brain and I charge forward, pushing Brittany up against the wall and attacking her lips. A moan erupts from the blonde woman when I surge my tongue past her lips and into her hot awaiting mouth, which tastes like bacon. Upon feeling hands on my ass I moan and arch my back slightly, pressing my ass further into her hands. She squeezes my cheeks and bites on my bottom lip. I press my body impossibly close into Brittany's and let out a sexual sigh against her lips when I feel her dick poke my leg. She seems to be really turned on because her hands squeezing my ass start to palm it roughly but gently like she doesn't want to hurt me.

I pull away from her addictive lips and trail kisses down her jaw to her neck where I attack. As I place wet kisses all over her neck, I slide my hand down her abdomen towards her pulsating shaft and grip it.

"Uh Santana" she moans out and squeezes my ass making me moan into her neck. As I work on her neck, licking and biting her pulse point, I slowly rub my hand over her dick before slipping it inside the waistband and actually touching the hot, slick meat. "Ugh yeah, touch me" she encouragingly moans and I bite at her pulse point. I slide my hand over her cock, spreading her pre cum all over it, and running my thumb over the slit on her head making the blonde shudder and moan loudly.

"You feel so good in my hand" I husk into her neck as she starts to fuck my closed fist. Her moans are driving me crazy and I moan through a growl when she brings her hand down on my right ass cheek. I'm tempted to just rip our clothes off now and let her fuck me into oblivion but we need to go over to the hospital.

"Your hand- _shit_-"Brittany moans and frowns in pleasure, her thrusting increasing. "San, I'm _gonna_" she whines and I take her ear lobe into my mouth and pull on it roughly.

"You gonna cum for me? Mm _fuck _Britt cum for me" I purr sexily into her ear and move my hand down to her balls where I fondle and squeeze them which seems to drive her over the edge. Our moans mix together when she squirts her hot jizz all over my hand and into her boxers. Brittany's body shudders against mine as I milk her dry and her head falls onto my shoulder, where she pants and tries to catch her breath.

"Ugnh mmm" she hums lazily and lifts her head up, her eyes meeting mine with a glint. I smile at her and sigh when she kisses me softly. Just as I'm about to deepening it I hear my phone and rolls my eyes, slowly pulling away.

"We better get ready"

Eventually we get there even though Brittany was doing some very naughty teasing thinking that it would be funny to get me even more turned on than I am by placing her hand on my thigh and rubbing her thumb there, or giving me these looks. She got to cum I fucking didn't. Just as I'm about to open the door, Brittany is there and sends me a polite and soft smile as she opens it for me and gestures for me to go first. It's weird, one of my biggest turn ons is politeness and acting like a gentleman, gentlewoman In Brittany's case.

I send her a bashful smile and walk into the hospital. The hallway has as much personality as the rest of the hospital. The floor is slate grey and the walls dove. Above the ceiling is made from those polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame. The light is too bright for my eyes after the darkening gloom outside, I find it abrasive, enough perhaps to bring on one of my migraines. There are commercial prints on the wall, tasteful in the dull kind of way. This place certainly isn't run by risk-takers and I guess I should find comfort in that. Above every door I pass is a large plastic sign, dark with white lettering- no fancy fonts, just bold and all-caps. It's so new and spotless I feel like the whole building must have just gotten beamed here from some-place dirt is outlawed.

"I'm here for Noah Puckerman" I say in an emotionless tone to the receptionist. She types on her computer and smiles up at me.

"Room 6, floor 2" she tells me and I hum, looking at Brittany as we walk through the hallways and up a flight of stairs to floor 2. I glance at Brittany and notice that she looks hesitant and slightly awkward.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her, making her look at me with pursed lips.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I shouldn't be here" she stutters out through a sigh and I frown with the shake of my head, grabbing her warm hand.

"I want you here, I feel… safe" I confess with a soft smile and blush under Brittany's bashful smile. That seems to reassure her because she squeezes my hand and walks me to room 6. The doors open so I walk in and see Puck laying in a hospital bed, wearing a white gown and watching TV through two very swollen eyes. I swallow at the damage on his face, it's so swollen and bruised. He notices me and averts his eyes from the TV and I really get a good look of him. His right eyebrow is all stitched up and purple, both of his eyes are swollen and turning a nasty purple colour and his nose, his nose is more bent than Kurt from high school. His bottom lip is split and has been stitched, basically he looks like shit and his whole face screams pain.

"Come in" he croaks out with the still smug grin but it suddenly drops and something that looks a lot like fear washes over his face. I don't have to turn around to know that Brittany has come in the room but I take a sneak peek and bite back a moan. Brittany is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at Puck with a hard, stoic face. God she looks so fucking sexy, she's like my bodyguard. I avert my eyes back to the broken guy who I used to call my boyfriend and clear my throat.

"How are you feeling?" I ask nonchalantly and resist the urge to roll my eyes when he smirks and runs his hand over his Mohawk, flexing his bicep at me with a grin.

"I'm good babe, it was just some _cheap _shots" he spits as he glares at Brittany who seems unfazed by his actions. I look over at her and see that she hasn't moved or changed her posture, or her gaze on puck for that matter. Cheap shots? Brittany beat your ass, of course I can't say that.

"I'm not your babe Puck" I announce and watch as he raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Of course you are, and if your _bodyguard _would leave I'd show you of how much a babe you are" he husks out and I jolt up into a standing position when Brittany lets out an audible growl and glares at Puck menacingly. Giving Brittany a look, telling her to cool it, I look at Puck with disgust and shake my head. Does he really want to get beat up By Brittany again? Hell I might even kick him some. He laughs and coughs slightly. "Only joking babe"

"Puck, stop calling me that!" I sigh, becoming aggravated.

"What do you want me to call you? Fiancée?" he grins and my heart stops slightly as I glance over at Brittany and see her jaw clench painfully hard. I let out a breath and shut my eyes for a second before looking at Puck.

"I don't want you to call me anything… I don't want you to call me, I don't even want to speak to you" I spit and raise an eyebrow at the shock that settles on his face. He opens his mouth to but in but I raise my hand, telling him that I haven't finished. "To be honest I don't even want you to breath the same air as me" I add, finally venting on everything over these 4 years and how Puck has never been there for me, how he laid his hands on me, how he made sexual comments about me all the fucking time. I've had it and this is where I explode.

"What the fuck are you saying?" he asks harshly whilst frowning and I let out a breath, a small smile forming on my lips.

"We're over"

What happens next is completely unexpected. Puck starts to hysterically laugh and I frown at his behaviour.

"You're breaking up with me?" he laughs in disbelief which just angers me to the point where I can feel my hands shaking beside me. Now I know how Brittany feels around him. I stand my ground and narrow my eyes at him. "You're nothing without _me" _he spits and I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm everything without you!" I bite back harshly and clench my fists when he sits himself up and chuckles.

"You have no friends Santana, do you know why? Because you're a bitch!" he spits through a laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world. "You're lucky that I stuck around as long as I have because you'd have nobody. I'm all you've got and what you will ever have because you won't get no one better than me" he smirks and I feel my lip quiver in anger. I can't form a sentence because of the lump in my throat, it's ridiculous and I shouldn't have let his words get to me.

"And that's where you're wrong again…" booms Brittany, stepping forward with a glare and disgust on her face as she looks at Puck. "Santana doesn't need you, she never has. You were a temporary wall for her, until she realised that she can do so much better than you, and without you" she breathes out, eyes flickering over to mine then hardening as she looks at Puck. "She's got a family, who do you have? I don't see anybody here for you" she spreads out her arms, gesturing to the room where Puck's family is nowhere to be seen. Puck's face starts to droop slightly and I raise my chin at him. "you're the one who has nobody Puck" she spits "You're the one that's never going to get anyone better than Santana and frankly- you don't deserve it" she smirks and lets out a breath as she looks at me. I send her a thankful smile and stare in her blue eyes.

"That's why you're leaving me? For Brittany?" Puck laughs bitterly and shakes his head. "I always knew there was something off about you, never pictured you as a dyke" He spits and runs his eyes down my body in disgust. I shake my head at Brittany when I see that she's ready to rip his head off and smirk down at Puck, not letting him get the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm leaving you because I don't want you in my life anymore, I never did. I couldn't even pretend to love you because it's that impossible. You're an abusing, misogynistic asshole who's going to struggle his way through life." I breathe out with a snarky grin. "Yeah so what? I'm a dyke, I'm a rug muncher I'm whatever people like you tend to call lesbians. But… I'm happy, I'm myself and so fucking happy that you-"I sigh happily "-Are out of my life on my account" I finish with a sigh of relief and turn around to smile at Brittany.

The look of pride and adoration on Brittany's face makes me smile and feel proud of myself, I've just come out and come to terms that I'm gay and I don't care what people think or who knows. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm gay.

"Let's get out of here" I smile at Brittany and take one last look at Puck. "Goodbye Puck"

Brittany slides her hand into mine and interlocks our fingers as we head for the door.

"This isn't over Santana! You need me!"

"You keep thinking that" I fire back and smirk at his next comment that doesn't affect me at all.

"You fucking dyke!"

Brittany looks at me and smiles, grinning almost at what I've just done. I'm single and know what I want. I feel like this is the first step to starting my life for the second time around. Except, as soon as we step outside of the room I see my parents standing there with wide eyes and coffee in their hands. Shit, they just heard that whole conversation didn't they? Me and Brittany freeze in our place as we wait for someone to say something.

"So… You're gay?" Asks my papi with a soft tone. I swallow and look down at my hands before looking back up and nodding my head with a small smile.

"Mami, Papi… I'm gay" I tell them through a breath and watch as my father breaks out in a massive grin and lunges forward, bringing me into a bone crushing hug. I groan and pout when my hand slips out of Brittany's.

"Aww, Mija! I'm so happy that you figured everything out. I always knew" he teases and pulls back with a glint in his eyes as his eyes flicker from mine over to Brittany's. I peer over my papi's shoulder to look at my mother who's clenching her coffee cup tightly and clenching her jaw.

Taking a deep breath, I move so I can look into her eyes.

"Mami? Please say something?" I beg slightly and swallow when her eyes meet mine and there's no emotion there, they're just cold.

"i-I don't understand, how can this be?" she questions herself and I frown slightly, not really understanding her. She looks to my papi with a look of shock and something else. "Did we do something wrong? I don't know how she turned out this way" she stutters and I blink slowly, understanding what she's saying.

"Maria-"My papi begins to say but my mother cuts him off by shaking her head and staring off with a frown before looking at me.

"We can get you help, I know this clinic and we'll get you all sorted out" She nods to herself and I feel tears start to form at the brim of my eyes, shaking my head looking at my mother with a disbelieving look.

"I-I don't need help. I'm gay mami and nothing can change that" I confirm and swallow when she slams her coffee into the bin and shakes her head.

"NO, you're not! You are gorgeous and you have a nice boyfriend, soon to be fiancée" she begins stating and I choke on a sob, realising that my own mother doesn't accept me.

"Mrs Lopez-"Brittany steps in but gets cut off instantly by my mother pointing in her direction with this dead ridden look and venomous tone.

"You! This is all your fault" she bellows and walks closer to Brittany, poking her finger in her face. I shout out her but she doesn't take no notice. "You were the one who's corrupted my daughter! I should have known that first day I met you" she spits and I look at Brittany and how uncomfortable she looks.

"Maria that's enough" my papi states firmly and smiles at some of the nurses that walk by us.

"How can you be okay with this!?" She asks papi with a disgusted tone and I inhale Shakely.

"I'm okay with it because there is nothing wrong with it! I love my daughter for who she is, whether that be if she dates a guy or a girl" he affirms to mami with a firm tone and I watch as she shakes her head and walks past him and around the corner, fading away. I look from my papi to Brittany before the tears start to roll down my face.

"Oh Mija" papi coos and wraps me up in a big hug, soothing me with his hands. I sob into his chest and wonder why she doesn't accept me. I'm not sure why I even care I mean I knew she was crazy hot on Puck and even if I wasn't gay and broke up with him that would still hurt her. "She'll come around, I promise" he whispers into my hair and plants a kiss on my head before pulling away and looking at Brittany.

"Look after her for me" he states softly and sends her a smile before going to find mami. As soon as his warm body disappears it's replaced with a slimmer and firmer body, one that fits perfectly with mine. I look up into dark Blue eyes that seem angry but sad at the same time.

"Hey, it's okay" she whispers softly and I shake my head, but she grabs my cheeks and caresses them softly whilst staring in my eyes. "I'm so proud of you" she confesses breathlessly with a smile and I swallow, not being able to stop the corners of my mouth tugging upwards.

"I feel stuck even though I feel like I'm finally free" I announce and sniff at the same time, blinking away tears as Brittany tilts her head softly and licks her lips.

"You're not stuck, you need to realise that you can't worry about people who aren't worried about you" she whispers softly and I blink, just loving the sound of her voice. "Focus on what matters and let go of what doesn't" she quotes with a smile and I let out a breath that hits her lips, nodding softly and sniffling.

"Thank you" I mumble shakily and she shrugs cutely, stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

"Let me take you home"

In the car its silent, a comfortable silence as we drive past trees and other cars. I feel like a heavy weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders, I can finally be me. I can finally stop lying to everyone around me and stop lying to myself because now, now's my chance to make everything right. Not just with Brittany but with everyone. I can show my parents who I really am and not having to feel uncomfortable when they talk about Puck and I. Puck. I'm not committed in a relationship where I was not happy and was hit. It may have been once but once is enough.

Brittany.

Brittany has known me, the real me, for years. Even when I was in denial and too scared to come out, she was and has always been there for me. I only wish I would have come out sooner, like 4 years ago because maybe life now would be different. Maybe I would be with Brittany in a long lasting relationship with kids or just us, living together, happily. If I just believed in myself I could have changed mine and Brittany's future. But, I have to accept what it is, let go of the past and believe in what will happen now. I have the chance to change my life around and be who I really want to be. Be with who I really want to be with.

Brittany.

I glance over at Brittany and she looks at me instantly, smiling brightly at me. We don't have to speak to communicate, I know how she's feeling and she probably me. That's the connection that I should have realised earlier on in life. I'm not giving up this opportunity now, not again.

I want to be with Brittany.

Hey Guys! Is you okay, is you good, cuz I wanna know! So what did you think of this update? I added some smut in there for you horny addicts ;) I feel like this chapter was a big one, not in words but in meaning. As you just read Santana came out, it wasn't spontaneous or really dramatic like I've read on other fics, I wanted to take a different approach. She's finally come to terms with who she is as a person and what she wants, what she's always wanted. That's Brittany for you's who didn't know ;) Right, Santana's Ma. Don't start, I know. I just want to shoot her or burn her with coffee she threw away. She's not exactly accepting of Santana but she knew deep down that her daughter was gay. Maybe that's why she doesn't like Brittany so much? It will all be revealed don't you worry. Puck is outta here! No more Puck and Santana (YAY!) they are completely done, it's ashame I can't just cancel him out of this story, he still lives in Lima so… I gots to be realistic. So, I want to know what you think, so review and Pm me. Any suggestions for the next chapter just tell me :)


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Proud. That's me right now whenever I look at Santana, I'm proud of her. I know it must have been hard to come out, I went through it myself but with her being in the closet for so long and having a _boyfriend_ it's got to be 10 times harder. But she finally came to her senses and realised that she can't keep lying to herself and she needs to be who she really is.

Santana's Ma, to say that I didn't see that coming would be a lie. I knew she would react how she did but like I told Santana if she doesn't accept her for who she is then she isn't important and she should just forget about her. I know it's hard, not having your ma accept you but you get used to not caring and then you forget about her. Look at me, I've done just fine without my ma for what 11 years. Santana has Martin and me, that's all she needs. Now that she's finally come to terms with who she is maybe we could get together, but I'm not a pushy person and this all new to her so I would never bombard her with all of this. Even though I was surprised with how she reacted after we had sex, I honestly thought she would have bolted or at least of shouted at me but no. she enjoyed it and that made my heart melt.

The phone ringing brings me out of my stupor and I lean over to grab it.

"Hello?" I say and squint my eyes slightly at the clearing of a throat from the other side.

"Sergeant Pierce, good to hear your voice. It's Sergeant Major Mercer speaking" comes from the line and instantly my back straightens and my posture tightens. It's habit and even though he isn't here I need to be respectful

"Sir, Sergeant Pierce reports" I command stoically, standing in the middle of my living room with my legs and feet together, my back straight and my shoulders broad, staring straight ahead with the phone to my ear.

"At ease soldier" he chuckles probably knowing that I've fallen into form. I relax slightly but don't slouch back down.

"To what do I owe this phone call?" I ask and wait for his reply.

"I want to check in and personally hear how you are doing- and if you are healing correctly" he responds and I let out a breath.

"Yes sir, I'm feeling great thank you. My shoulder is healing and I'm back up and running" I affirm with a pursed smile.

"Good news. I assume you got the letter about your leave"

"Yes sir, yes I did"

"I know you understand the importunacy of having as many soldiers as possible" he explains and I nod even though he can't see me. "You are one of the bests Sergeant and we are excited to see you back on the battlefield" he finishes.

"Thank you sir. I'm looking forward to coming back" I half lie because it's true, I want to go back but I don't want to go because of a certain brown haired woman.

"As time comes closer I will send you a package over and in that package will contain some research. You are in a good position to find out as much information as you can about whole situation and come back to us knowing what to do" he informs me and I answer back.

"Roger that sir"

"I bid you farewell Sergeant" he finishes and hangs up before I can say my goodbyes. This is just a reminder that time is ticking and somehow I feel like it's going faster than slower.

Time is ticking and I don't know what's going on between me and Santana. God why is this so frustrating?

Sighing and deciding to focus on something else, I get an idea and smirk to myself. I withdraw my phone and send a text to a very beautiful Latina.

**9:21- To Santana: Morning :] hope I didn't wake you but I was wondering if you would like to go for a cheeky gym session? I do recall you saying you would come with me ;]**

I could do with a nice workout considering I have been slacking for a couple of months. I need to get my fitness back up and be in perfect shape with my shoulder nicely healed for when I go back to Afghanistan. It doesn't take long until my phone is vibrating and I look down to see Santana's answer.

**9:24- From Santana: Of course I remember. I'm awake and currently drowning myself in coffee ;] I'd love to go to the gym, do you still go to bull's? If so we can meet there at 10.**

**9:26-To Santana: yeah Bull's gym it is and 10 is great. See you soon :]**

Running up stairs, I strip out of my boxers and baggy top and change them to some dark blue sport shorts and a weightlifting grey tee that makes my arms look fucking great. When I work out I don't take it lightly so I'll probably need to take a shower because I don't want to smell in front of Santana. I grab my Army duffel bag and pack a spare pair of clothes, some boxers, a towel and some toiletries. Can't forget water so I throw in a bottle of water and an apple.

I decide to take my car because it is quite a while away and no doubt I won't be able to feel my legs after. When I hit the gym I take it seriously and don't pander around, you don't gain muscle and become fit doing like 2 reps. It's not long until I'm reversing my car into the parking spot and lean on the brick wall outside, waiting for Santana. I glance down at my phone, and let out a sigh. Should I text Olivia? What would I even say? Sorry you had to see me pound Puck's face in, the second time. Groaning internally and I click on her name and hum.

**9:52- To Olivia: Hey stranger. We have to talk about some things, text me.**

That seems pretty straight forward. I slip my phone into my pocket and look up to see this extremely sexy Latina walking down the street. My mouth parts slightly at the sight of her. Her dark raven hair is pulled up into a high pony like myself but it's swaying in the wind behind her. She's got this slightly see through vest on which gives me the perfect view of her pink sports bra and some very teasing cleavage. Her legs are toned and are being displayed greatly in these black sports leggings, the Lycra type. God she looks like she's just stepped out of a fitness magazine.

My eyes flicker to her dark chocolate eyes when she comes closer and I smile, pushing myself off the wall and holding the strap of my duffel bag a little tighter.

"Hey" I say simply with a smile to which she returns with a not so subtle glance at my legs. She runs her eyes up my body, stopping at my tattooed arms before meeting my eyes with a grin.

"Hello to you too" she smirks and lets out a large breath. "Are you ready for this? It's been awhile since I've worked out so…" she adds with a sceptical look and I let out a little chuckle as we walk to the large glass doors.

"I'll go easy on you" I say with a wink and push open the door, holding it for Santana and grinning at the smile I get. I love her smile. We walk into the gym and stop at the reception. I smile at the young girl behind and fish in my pockets for a bill. "Hi there, a session for two" I tell and plant a 10 dollar bill in front of her. I look at Santana as the girl gathers my change and send her a smile.

"I could've payed" she playfully scolds and I scrunch my nose up at the thought of her paying. I wouldn't let her pay, that's like asking your grandmother for money. You just don't do it.

"Shh" I wink and collect my change with a smile. We walk down the slope into the gym and head to the changing rooms. Again I hold the door for Santana and then walk to a locker. I throw my bag in a locker and roll my hips back, doing a little stretch.

"I assume you know what we're doing today, because I haven't got a clue" Santana laughs from besides me and I look at her with a grin, subtly rolling my eyes down her stretching body.

"Follow my lead"

I start us of with some light cardio on the running machine to loosen up our muscles and get the blood pumping. I look over at Santana and see that she's looking up at the TV on the wall, smiling at some sappy romantic trailer for this movie that will probably have the same ending as every other. I grin and lick my lips.

"Don't tell me you're still into all those romantic movies?" I state with a grin and she looks at me and shrugs nonchalantly with a smirk. "I'll take you to go see it if you want?" I suggest and smirk slightly at the sounding of it. Hopefully a movie date? Santana grins and looks at me with a raised eyebrow before smiling.

"That'd be great" she replies and I smile bashfully to myself.

"Now for the real workout" I state with a grin and lead Santana over to the machined weight area. I scan the area and all the machines and wonder which one to choose first. "Any preferences? Arms? Back? Chest?" I ask and she hums in thought, looking at all the different machines. Santana hums and points to the Lateral Machine. I shrug and walk over to the equipment and pick a suitable and semi light weight to begin with. I look at Santana with a grin and nod my head to the machine. "Do you know how to use this?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Nope, you're gonna have to show me" she announces with a cheeky grin and I shake my head as I grab the bar with a wide grip knowing that it will work the middle of my back and pull it down to my chest. I repeat that and slowly let it up, looking at Santana with a smile.

"Your turn"

On each machine we do 3 sets of 15 reps and I feel my shoulder easing up with every rep surprisingly. Now onto the preacher curl, I grunt slightly as I lift the weight, really feeling the burn in my biceps and letting out a breath when I lower the bar and feeling my muscles stretch. I like to push myself when I work out so I place the 5kg barbell back on the rack and grab two 10 kg plates and slide one on each end making the total weight 40kg.

"Jesus Christ Britt! I can't even lift half of that" Santana exclaims from besides me and I look at her with a smile and laugh, taking my seat back on the bench and placing my arms straight down on the pad, curling my fingers around the bar and preparing myself for the heavy weight I'm about to lift.

"Well I do this like nearly every day when I'm on tour or even at a base" I chuckle and look down to my biceps that are lying flat at the moment. "I may need your help though. it's responsible to have a spotter so all I want you to do is just stand in front of me and help lift the bar off" I tell her and she nods happily and invades my view. Literally, I can't look anywhere but her breasts that are being pushed up by her sports bra. My eyes flicker up to Santana's dark ones and I let out a breath, smiling and nodding.

"Now"

I squint slightly as I grip the bar with a death grip and curl it up so it works my biceps. Oh god is it working them, I'm probably going to have jelly arms for a week. From the way I'm seated all the weight is put on my biceps working them to their maximum potential. I let out a breath as I lower it and then grunt as I raise it again. I bite my lip as I try to concentrate on the weight I'm moving and not Santana's boobs, or the fact that her eyes are staring right into mine. I meet her eyes and I choke on a breath and lower the bar, touching Santana's warm hands when she lowers it onto the rack, taking all the weight off me.

"Ugnh" I groan out and stand up, stretching my arms out and rubbing my biceps. Santana licks her lips as she runs her eyes all over my body, staring extra-long at my arms that are burning like a son of a bitch.

"You have amazing biceps, seriously" she says starstruck and I grin, I'm not really cocky but one thing I do work hard for is my body and when someone compliments it, especially Santana, makes me feel good.

"Thank you" I chuckle and watch Santana curiously when Santana walks forward and grins at me.

"Can I feel them?" she asks innocently and I bite my lip to stop my jaw dropping because I know what she's doing. I smirk and raise my eyebrows, rolling my eyes playfully and flexing my right bicep because it's bigger. Santana gasps as she stares at the bulging muscle covered by tattoos and runs her fingers over the rock hard muscles and looks in my eyes with a smirk as she gives it a squeeze.

"Like that?" I grin and she hums with this seductive look, oh fuck this is not the place. Although… Santana retracts her hand but not before giving my bicep one more hand and running her fingers down my arm. I scan the gym, noticing that the leg section isn't that busy. "how about we do some legs?" I suggest and Santana nods furiously with wide eyes.

"God yes, my arms hurt so much" she wines and I laugh, leading her over to the leg section. In the gym there is designated sections for each body type, so if you want to do abs there is an area for abs and shit like that. There are many leg machines like the calf raiser which of course targets your calf muscle, then the leg curl which works your quadriceps and hamstrings. Santana walks to a machine where you lay your body flat and grip these handle bars which are located in front of you and with one foot at a time you push the weight up and it works your glutes which is your ass. Santana takes position and makes lowers the weight to about 15 kg and uses her right foot first to push the weight.

My eyes travel down her body all the way down to that gorgeous plump ass that looks absolutely amazing in those leggings that is currently working and no doubt burning from the constant movement with weight. Santana lets out a little grunt and starts to falter but I place my hand on her thigh and push her leg up. She looks at me and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Come on, give me 6 more reps" I tease and she groans as she pushes the weight up with my hand resting and supporting on her quadricep. She lets out a grunt and I throw some encouraging words out as I stare at her ass. I lick my lips and nod to myself. "You're doing great, come on san, just 2 more" I encourage and she pushes out two more before letting her leg drop and sighing loudly. I clap my hands and chuckle when she turns to look at me with a tired expression.

"See… now I know why I stopped all this exercise" she pants out and I pat the back of her thigh with a chuckle. As I change the weight I don't see Santana bite her lip and run her eyes all over my ass. I look at her and smile. "Other leg now, then we'll do some squats" I tell her and she hums and works with her left foot, therefore working her left bum cheek. Imagine having one toned and firm bum cheek and then having the other all flat and misshaped. It would look weird wouldn't it? Hmm.

After Santana finishes her reps we move onto the squats and I grab a 20 kg barbell. I turn to Santana and see her rubbing her cheeks with a pout which makes me laugh.

"Would you like me to massage them for you?" I joke but Santana smirks and gives me the sultry eyes which makes me shiver. She hums and I laugh, shaking my head. "Okay so do you remember how to do squats?" I ask and she nods, cocking her hip slightly.

"Yeah, coach sue made us do them for a warm up every morning" she explains with a grimace and I gesture to the barbell.

"Fire away"

We start of light and only do the bar but it's too light so as we progress we add weight after weight. I frown and laugh when I finish my last rep and drop the barbell, jumping on the spot a couple of times trying to shake off the burn.

"Okay those ones hurt" I chuckle out and stand behind Santana as she stretches. You're always meant to have a spotter otherwise that's how accidents happen. It doesn't help when your spotter touches your bum on purpose when you're halfway through a squat but… I stand a respectful distance behind Santana but when she wiggles slightly with the weight I step right forward so my front is like two three inches away from her backside. I hover my hands under her armpits and try to wash out the scent of her hair that is invading my nostrils. I can't really help it though, I'm nearly pressed up right against her. I hear and feel her take a deep breath and she starts to squat down. I follow her, my hands hovering just in case, all the way back up into a standing position. One.

After 5 she starts to tremble and I actually use my arms to support her in this case. Her triceps that are flat are resting on my forearms as she squats down. Just as she comes up I'm not sure if she does it on purpose but her ass juts out and touches my crotch. I swallow and inhale sharply but besides that I don't do nothing else. Shame I couldn't say the same for Santana. Each time she squats down she practically slides down my front and pushes her ass into my clothed dick that is slowly starting to respond to the force of that gorgeous plump ass of hers.

Oh god.

Santana lets out a moan which I'm putting down to tiredness as she comes up slowly, teasing me slowly with her ass and popping up with the weight.

"Ugh I'm done" she pants out ad I take the barbell of her traps and set it on the floor. Santana lets out a breath as she turns around and sends me a little smirk confirming my suspicions that she was in fact teasing me. I pant myself and I weren't the one who was lifting. I watch as Santana grins and stretches out. "I felt the burn all over my body on that set" she husks out and I swallow, just managing a nod. We walk to the changing room listening to the upbeat music and our breathes mixing together. Just as we are about to reach it we pass a group of guys, who love themselves, flexing in the mirror. I glance at them and see them ogling Santana with a grimy smirk and seductive eyes.

"Look at her ass!"

"Nah, look at her fucking rack!"

I frown angrily and turn to them, balling up my fists and scowling.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" I spit and get up in their faces that look like they've just shit themselves. One of the guys wearing booty shorts, this vest that covers nothing and a red snapback smirks at me.

"Your friend is smoking hot" he grins and licks his lips, looking at Santana and sending her a wink. I slam the side of my fist into the back of a machine making a noise and he swallows.

"You better avert your beady looking eyes somewhere else buddy before I rip them out" I threaten and watch as his friends look at each other before grabbing their water and walking away. The booty shorts guy scoffs and walks away. I turn to Santana and see her biting her lip in this manner… holy shit. I swallow and stutter trying to find something to say. Santana just smiles seductively at me before walking to the changing rooms with a sway in her hips.

Fuck me.

I push open the door to the ladies changing room and see Santana, since we're the only ones in here, with her back towards me grabbing her bag out of her locker. I walk up and stand beside her, taking out my bag and lifting up my arm to smell my armpit. I grimace and lower my arm, looking at Santana when I hear her burst out laughing.

"What?" I ask with a grin, slowly starting to laugh because her laugh makes me feel all bubbly inside.

"You. Smelling your armpit" she laughs and takes a towel out of her bag. I mumble to myself and take out my towel, shampoo and body wash. I got to smell fresh. I grin at Santana as we walk to the showers and nudge her shoulder before opening the curtain, yes they don't have doors here, and place my stuff on the little shelf. I step back out and inhale sharply when I see Santana bending over as she takes off her tight leggings. I stare for about a minute because how can I not before starting to strip. I throw my sweaty top on the bench and itch my stomach as I slip off my shoes. I glance at Santana and see that she's turned to me as she strips out of her vest, leaving her in pink panties and a pink sports bra. I swallow as I look at the sweat that coats her body, especially her taught sexy stomach.

I don't realise that I'm mumbling to myself before Santana laughs and sends me a wink before sliding her panties down her legs and turning around giving me a view of her bare ass. Cold shower it is for me then. Santana takes off her sports bra and throws me a grin before walking into her stall and turning on the water, leaving me alone.

Why the fuck does she do this to me? I guess I should count myself lucky, not many people get to see a woman this beautiful strip in front of them, three times. Or get a hand job by her hand, or have a blowjob from her mouth. I shake my head and strip fully this time and strut my nakedness into the shower, sighing under the water. I close my eyes and squeeze some cherry body wash into the palm of my hand and lather it all over my body. I smile warmly at the feel of the bubbles on my skin and the smell invading my senses. I now smell like cherries and not a sweaty dead guy.

"Britt?" I hear Santana call making one of my eyebrows raise. I smile slightly and keep washing myself in the bubbly goodness.

"Yeah?" I drawl out, my tiredness showing. Going from working out like half of the day and being on my feet continuously, carrying like 40kg rucksacks to sitting on my ass and not doing no lifting is taking its toll on my body.

"Can I borrow some of what you're using? It smells really good" she exclaims and I grin, told you it smells good.

"Sure" I say and think about how I'm going to give it to her. Ha no pun intended! "Umm" I mumble and freeze when my curtain opens and Santana standing in all her naked and wet glory smiles sweetly at me. I slowly extend my arm out and she takes the bottle with a grin.

"Thanks!" she exclaims and runs her eyes down my body before smirking at me and walking back to her stall. The fuck!? Santana's been teasing me all day, I've seen her naked twice, we've had sex and she's gave me a hand job. There has to be something going on between us, I mean friends and ex-girlfriends don't do that for each other. Now that she's single gives me a pretty good chance with her, I think. I shake my head and apply some apple and lemon shampoo to my hair and give it a good rub.

"Britt?"

"You want to borrow the shampoo as well don't you?"

"You know me so well"

I'm quite sad the whole shower exchange didn't end up in hot steamy shower sex but that's probably the best. Santana's confused and I'm definitely confused with what's going on between us. Maybe I should be the one to initiate us, like be the one who brings us that step closer. Dating.

I glance over at Santana who's thoroughly enjoying the chocolate protein shake I brought her with a smile, which of course makes me smile. I avert my eyes back to the road and think about everything. I want more, I know that. In fact I know what I want and that's the woman next to me but I don't want to pressure or force her into anything. A movie date isn't nothing too big, it doesn't have to be a date… I'm just going to think of it as a date, yeah that's a good idea. YES! That's it. I'll take her to see that sappy romance movie she wants to see and I'll buy her popcorn and it'll be nice. Maybe she'll bring up the dating conversation.

Wait, should I ask Martin first? Damn I haven't thought this through. It's totally disrespectful to ask a man's daughter out without asking for his permission first. Come on Brittany you know this!

"Little change in plans, I'm going to drop you off at yours because I need to talk to your pop. Is that okay?" I ask and Santana nods, licking some chocolate goodness off her bottom plump lip.

"Yeah that's fine. What do you want to talk to him about?" She asks and I smirk, looking back at the road.

"Ah, that's not for you to worry your pretty little head about" I tease with a smirk. If he says yes then all should go well. Thank god you don't need the mother's approval because I would be fucked, ha!

It doesn't take long until we're at Santana's and I'm sitting on the couch awkwardly, my eyes flickering from Martins, to Santana's to Maria's icy glare. I clear my throat slightly and itch my temple.

"Mr Lopez, may I have a word?" I address and ignore the frown that Santana gives me. I usually address him by Marty or Martin but that's changed now. He nods and stands up with a slight grunt and leads me into the kitchen where we have most conversations.

"Mr Lopez?" He questions and I clear my throat.

"I thought I lost the privilege to call you by your name for my behaviour Friday night" I confess because it's true. I don't regret what I done but would I take it back so Martin and everyone else didn't see, yes. Martin laughs slightly and shakes his head as he walks to me and pulls me into a hug. Yep, it's a real good thing I showered and changed my clothes.

"Never Brittany. You will always call me Martin and your behaviour was justified" he reassures me with a wink and leans on the counter. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" he asks and I clear my throat. God I haven't been this nervous since my first deployment and I wasn't really that nervous then. You can tell this is the woman I love. God I bet this sounds like a marriage proposal, nope calm down.

"As you know, Santana came out" I smile upon getting that proud feeling again "And I was just wondering, if it is okay with you and her of course-"I chuckle "if I could take her out on a date? I know it's bad timing with what happened Friday and she's just got out of a relationship but my time is ticking away and I need to make the most of it." I blurt out and exhale deeply, looking at Martin's blank face. Suddenly a large grin breaks out on his face and he laughs.

"Get over here" he gestures and pulls me into another hug, this one being more warm but firm and friendly. He pulls away and looks in my eyes with happiness and excitement. "Of course you can! This is what I've wanted, is for you two to be together" he confesses and my eyes widen. So he did know! "I know what you're thinking how did I know?" he points out and I narrow my eyes, is he psychic? "I've known since you were 5. Santana's face lit up whenever you were around and same for you. When you guys started high school that was when it was more obvious. Your flushed faces whenever you would leave and mysterious boxers in Santana's draws" he smirks and I groan embarrassingly. Great. "But… I always knew and that's why I'm so happy she finally broke up with puck and came to terms with who she is. So the answer to your question…. Yes!" he grins and I laugh and give myself a victory pump and pull Martin in for a hug.

"Thank you so much! Now that I've got your approval let's actually see if she wants to go on it first" I laugh and he pulls away laughing.

"She will trust me, she wouldn't give up this chance to be with you" he explains and I nod with a soft smile. So how do I go and ask her with her ma in the room? "I'll distract Maria, don't worry" he winks and my eyes widen again, how does he keep reading my mind?

Martin takes Maria out into the garden and I take a deep breath before walking into the living room and taking a seat next to Santana.

"Santana?" I say and she looks at me with a smile.

"Yeah?"

I clear my throat slightly and clasp my hands together so she doesn't see them shaking.

"Would you…" I bite my lip and remember that I'm a soldier. I'm confident and not afraid of anything. I smile confidently to myself before smiling softly at the Latina. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask and watch as she raises her eyebrows before breaking out in a massive smile.

"Really?" she asks and I nod.

"I can't say it's going to top any other dates you've been on but… it's going to be me and you, so would you like to?" I continue with a soft voice and smile brightly when she nods with a grin.

"How could I say no?" she laughs and leans forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing me in for a hug. As soon as our bodies touch I let out a sigh and squeeze my arms around her back a little tighter, burying my head in her shoulder and grinning when I smell my shampoo in her hair. Even though we're sitting down and I'm getting a dead leg from this position we stay like this for a couple of more minutes before we pull away. I look in her eyes and smile happily because I'm happy, I'm actually happy.

"Great... So I'm going to go plan a date and I-"I say but whisper when my eyes flicker down to her lips "-will text you" I finish and notice that I'm slowly leaning in. I don't get a response and take it that she's leaning in but I stop when our noses touch and don't make a move to connect our lips. "Okay?" I whisper.

"Okay" she whispers back and I smile, searching her eyes and finding adoration and happiness. I lick my lips and pull myself away from her, even though it was a struggle and smile.

I'm going on a date with Santana.

Hello guys! How are you all? So it's been like 9 days since I last updated and I'm sorry, time flies by when you're having fun. Ha just kidding when you're suffering and working your ass off :] so what did you think of this chapter? Brittany got a call from the SMA, you know that time is coming closer. She has to go back, it's unrealistic if she doesn't but that doesn't mean she's going to be there forever. If I remember her enlistment contract is nearly over :) Not a lot happened and there was no smut I am deeply sorry ;) but… They are going a date! Can I get a Whoop? Suggestions guys, suggestions. Ideas for the date would be cool, ideas for following chapters, ideas for characters. Also for when Britt goes back into the army (dun,dun,dun) You know :) I hope you liked this update and I will get the next one up in a couple of days. I have a day off tomorrow so I'm dedicating it to you guys :) PM me and Review. Adios creampuffs!


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The next day.**

I can think and make drastic decisions on a battlefield under gun fire with no problem and get my troops to a safe place and make sure they go home alive, but I can't plan a fucking date! Why is it so hard? I want it to be perfect and make Santana happy but I don't know how. It's been years since I've been on a date, 5 years to be precise. The last date I went on was with Santana back when I was 18 and I took her to breadstix. It's not very creative and doesn't scream you mean so much to me. I need to think out of the box and surprise her with something that she would never imagine. But again, how?

Olivia. Oh my god why didn't I think of her? She can totally help me that is if she's not pissed at me or something. I quickly dial her number on my phone and wait for her to pick up. I sigh and pace slightly, not taking no notice of Charlie who's just took my toast off my plate.

"Hello?" I hear and I instantly smile at the sound of her voice

"Hey" I say softly and hear her let out a soft breath.

"Britt? How are you doing?" She asks and I smile through a little chuckle, of course she would ask me.

"I'm alright, how are you? I feel like we haven't spoken in ages" I croak out and just wait for her to tell me that she's pissed at me or she thinks I'm a disgrace.

"I've been waiting for you to call me babe" She answers with a soft laugh, making me let out a sigh of relief at the fact that she doesn't see me as some monster, words of Mrs Lopez. I've just been paranoid, Olivia will always have my back.

"I thought you wouldn't have wanted me to ring you" I confess and hear Olivia scoff and chuckles lightly.

"You dumbass! I'll always stick by you, now what's up?" She hums in an interested tone making me smile. She's definitely my best friend, coming in joint with Joe of course, can't forget about my New Yorker!

"I'm going on a date with Santana and-" I squeeze my eyes shut and grunt when Olivia starts squealing down the phone, talking very fast and mumbling like "I saw it coming". I wait about 3 minutes before she shuts up and giggles. "You done?"

"Yep"

"Okay" I laugh and get back to it. "So we're going on a date and I have no idea where to take her." I explain and Olivia hums smugly.

"So you came to Auntie Liv, good choice" She smirks playfully and I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Don't make me regret it" I caution to a laughing Olivia.

"Shut up" She laughs and I take a seat on the couch, listening to what she says. "So it's your first date, it has to be special!" She informs me and I nod agreeing with her. "I'll throw out some ideas and you say yay or nay to the ones you like and don't like" She suggests and I hum, I'm down with that.

"Okay, fire away"

"A romantic date on like a beach or something under the stars?" She suggests and I scrunch my nose up slightly, thinking about the pros and cons.

"Sand in the wrong places" I cringe thinking about finding sand in my underwear the next day.

"Hm okay, um… have a water fight and take her for a bite to eat?" She giggles and I smirk.

"I don't think she would appreciate me getting her wet on the first date" I say without realising what I've just said until I hear Olivia smirk and start laughing. "No Pun intended!" I add and laugh. If only she knows that I've already got her wet, more than once.

"I don't know Britt, Netflix and Chill?" She laughs and I manage a groan through my laughing, realising that I still don't know where to take her and time is running out. "What does she like? You know her better than I do, I'm sure you'll think of something babe" She reassures me and I sigh.

"Yeah I guess"

"Listen, I gotta go but text me when you figure it all out" Olivia hums and I grin.

"Will do, bye Liv"

"Bye Britt"

I chuck my phone down and rub my face, what should I do? I want it to be special to tell her how much she means to me, and you know if it goes well then we could have more. I need to impress her and tell her that this date means something and I've put effort. Oh my god. It's like somethings just clicked in my brain. What would be more romantic than having a date where the first place we met? I bite my lip in excitement and jump up ready to plan the best date ever. First off, I need to make sure that Santana is free tonight because how shitty would it be if I set up a really nice date and she's working or something? I drop her a quick text praying that she gets back to me quickly so I get the go ahead.

**10:25- To Santana: Hey San, are you free tonight? If you are get ready to be wooed by the date I'm planning and if not, well, cancel what you're doing and come on this really cool date I'm planning ;)**

I don't waste no time in waiting for a reply, I start to write down ideas and strategize a plan. We need food, entertainment, a blanket because what happens if it gets cold? I shake my head because I'm reading too much into it, if I bring myself and she's there I could make it a good night. I look down to my phone when I hear it buzz and smile as I read her text.

**10:28- From Santana: I didn't have anything planned tonight so I'm free to go on this 'awesome' date haha. Are you picking me up? Any dress code? You could also tell me what you're planning ;)**

**10:29- To Santana: hmm nope it's a surprise and you could wear whatever you want and still look amazing, but I would wear something casual. I will come for you at 7 so be ready :) I can't wait!**

**10:30- From Santana: Awh thanks Britt, and me too! I'm so excited, this is going to make my day at work so much easier haha. See you soon :)**

I exhale with a large smile on my face and lay back, thinking of Santana and how I want to see that gorgeous smile on her face when I pick her up. Everything has to be perfect. Deciding to get everything ready now, I jump up and run upstairs to where my pa is showering and bang in the door.

"Pop! Hurry up in the shower and get your ass in the kitchen, I need your help!" I shout through the door, listening to the water come down and my pop chuckle.

"Please don't tell me you've set the kitchen on fire again?" He exclaims and I roll my eyes, that was one time and I didn't know that you couldn't put a knife in a toaster, it's a long and embarrassing story.

"No I haven't, just hurry up!" I tell him and jog back downstairs, into the kitchen and grabbing one of my pop's cooking books off the shelves. I sit down in the booth and smile when I feel something warm and furry brush up against my legs. Looking down, I see golden fur and I reach out and pet it softly, knowing that Charlie loves it when I rub her back soothingly. Dogs are smart animals and they deserve care just like humans. I slide my hand up to her head and itch behind her floppy ears making her pant and wag her tail. I continue to stroke her as well as flick through the cooking book, it's been stated that females can multi-task and I second that fact. Humming at some of the pictures, I wonder how long it will take for my pop to cook all this because I cannot cook for shit!

10 minutes later and after me choosing various recipes for some good food my pop comes into the kitchen looking fresh in a grey t-shirt, some loose jeans, his hair combed and his face looking smooth and shaven. For an old guy he is a handsome bugger. I grin when he raises one eyebrow at me and the cooking book.

"What did you want me for? It better not be for cereal because you know how to make cereal Britt" He warns playfully and I laugh, shaking my head and walking over to the island counter top, laying the book down. I've just realised that I'm going to have to tell him that I'm taking Santana out on a date, he's not exactly fond and over the whole break up which turned me into a drug, sex and alcohol addict. Hmm.

"I need you to cook me up some food for a picnic sort of" I explain with some hand gestures and he leans on the counter with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay… "He drawls out, looking down to the opened pages on the cook book. "Why are you going on a picnic? And anything in particular?" he questions and I cluck my tongue, groaning slightly and looking him straight in the eye.

"Promise you'll let me explain everything without you interrupting?" I warn and he nods, doing the scouts honour gesture. I nod and take a deep breath. "I'm taking Santana out on a date" I confess and watch as his body stiffens and his face tightens. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't so I continue "I know what you're going to say 'What are you doing?' "I horribly impersonate trying to be my pop "But… we've been getting along really well over these few months like really well, it feels like I'm back in high school. We're catching up on each other's lives and yes there's still loads to talk about and I'm willing to talk to her." I say, inhaling deeply ready to fuel myself up for my next paragraph of explaining and justifying.

"Do you remember what she did to you Britt? I just don't want to see you get hurt" pop sighs and I nod, completely understanding where he's coming from. He's my pop and he's always going to want to protect me, but then again, this is my choice. I sigh and tap my fingers on the counter before looking up at my pop.

"I know Pa but things have changed, we're adults now. She's dumped Puck and she's came out of the closet which was a big step and a big part of her life and I don't think she would've done it if I wasn't here. She's changed pop and I miss her" I confess with a slightly sad smile and he sighs, nodding compassionately and sends me a small smile.

"Well in that case, we better bring out the big guns" he grins and I raise an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Mhmm" He does that sassy nod which makes me laugh "you're going to help me cook" he grin and I groan, putting my head in my hands and shaking my head. We get to it deciding to cook a variety of foods because knowing mine and Santana's appetite, we need lots of food! We prepare an easy salad with some dressing and put it in a container, then we bake some baguettes that I try to nibble at but my pop moves them away from me. I know Santana loves sushi so my pop makes up a tub of sushi and you know since he's in the cuisine business it looks the poshest of the posh. I decide to make some brownies, some cheese cake and some cookies. What can I say, I'm a dessert fan. Of course to finish it all off my pop pulls out two bottle of very expensive wine from the little cellar he has in the storage cupboard. I grin as he places it all in the basket, I don't know why he has a basket, but he does and smiles at me.

"Thanks pop, you don't know how much this means to me" I explain with a soft smile and he shrugs with a smile.

"I do, I see how your face brightens when you have to go around there or when you're texting her, because that who I assume you're texting" he grins with a wink and I mumble to myself, running my finger over the flour on the counter.

"I want it to be perfect" I smile and stand straight, stretching slightly still feeling sore after that workout yesterday. I look down at my phone and see that it's half 3, I still have stuff do! I look up at my pop and send him a grateful smile. "Again, thanks pop but I gotta rush and set up the date" I hurry out and give him a quick hug before slipping on some shoes and running out of the door. On my way over to Walmart I dial Olivia's number and pray that she picks up.

"Sup Britt!" She hollers through the phone and I smirk.

"_Sup _gangster" I joke as I focus on the road and indicate for the right. "I've got an amazing idea for the date" I hum and hear Olivia gasp in excitement.

"Ooh tell me, is it the water idea?" She smirks and I laugh, shaking my head even though she can't see me.

"No not quite. I've cooked a picnic up and I'm going to set up a nice spot where we first met" I smile and roll my eyes, fighting away a blush when I hear her aww through the phone.

"That's so cute! I wish someone would do that for me" She mumbles with a playful scoff making me laugh.

"I'm doing it later so all the stars will be out and it will be all romantic" I sigh happily and indicate to the left, looking both ways before accelerating forwards.

"She's one lucky woman Britt" Olivia coos and I shrug, smiling the whole time because how can I not smile? I'm taking Santana out, Santana who I have loved for like ever!

"So I'm on my way over to Walmart to grab a blanket, some lights and shit. I originally called because I need your help with something. I need you to help me set up the spot, you know make it all romantic and lovely so it impresses Santana."

"I can do that" Olivia agrees and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! Okay so I'm going to pick up the stuff and pick you up and then we'll go over and decorate the place" I confirm and Olivia seems fit to go. She tells me the address of her place and I smile, noting it down on my phone. "Okay, see you soon Liv!" I say before hanging up and parking in a car space. I practically jog into Walmart and grab all the things I need, a comfy and soft blanket for us to lay on because I'm sure she doesn't want to sit on the dirty ground. Some little lights and a big pillow. I throw the cash at the boy and tell him to keep the change because I need to hurry my ass up. If I was a minute behind back in the army it could cost someone's life, I'm not willing to be a minute late or even a second late.

I'm over at Olivia's within 20 minutes and we drive over to my date point. I glance over at the brunette who's talking contently and I just shake my head with a smile. I listen to whatever she's got to say because one minute she's talking about the date and the next about how good her hair is smelling because of this new shampoo she brought. Olivia looks over at me as I focus on the road, my left hand on the wheel and my right in the gear stick because that's how I roll.

"Your hands are healing nicely" Olivia comments looking down to the grazed and bruised skin covering my knuckles. I look down to my hands and flex my fingers slightly, sighing and looking back to the road not saying anything. "Have you seen Puck? You know since you smashed his face in?" She smirks and I run my tongue over my bottom lip, resisting the urge to smile.

"I went with Santana to the hospital, he looks pretty bad" I announce and hear Olivia hum an "Oh Well" making me smile slightly. We talk about the date on the way and I park outside a brown gate. I look out of my window at the green hills behind it and smile thinking about all the memories me and Santana has here.

"Hills? This is your romantic date?" Olivia questions with a raised eyebrow looking at me like I have to explain myself, which I do. I look to her as I take my seat belt off and smile through a chuckle.

"Me and Santana first met here when my parents took me up here to fly my kite. Santana was up here having a picnic with her family actually-"I chuckle remembering the whole thing "- and we bumped into each other when my kite got tangled up on a tree above them. They couldn't get it down because it was ripped and I started to cry so Santana and her parents let me and my parents eat with them. From then we just hit it off" I smile softly, reminiscing at the good times. I remember that Olivia's here and I look at her to find her smiling at me, with this look in her eyes.

"Well then, this is the perfect place" She breathes out and I nod, opening my door and going over to the trunk to gather all my belongings. I decide to go to the spot, right under the tree where we had that picnic together about 18 years ago and set up. It's secluded up here so I don't have to worry about no kids coming up here and stealing my brownies because damn, I would go crazy! It takes us a good hour and a half to set everything up and make sure everything is perfect. We stand back and admire our handiwork. The soft looking blue blanket is spread out under the tree but the pillow is to the side so when it gets darker we can lay down and look up at the stars. The little cute lights are weaved through the trees and I can't wait until later when there all bright and lighting up the date. The picnic basket is sitting on the blanket waiting to be opened and all the yummy food to be eaten.

"It's perfect" I breathe out, surveying everything and smiling.

"Yeah it is"

Now all I need is Santana and my night will be made, I'm just so excited. I look at Olivia and give her the biggest smile as I pull her in for a hug, hoping to make her feel my gratitude from a nice warm hug. She laughs into my shoulder as I squeeze her tight and mumble thank you over and over. She rubs my back before getting out of my grip with a playful chuckle.

"You're welcome Britt, you know I'd do anything to help you" Olivia bubbles with a massive smile, showing off her pearly whites to which I feign flattery by battering my eyelashes and putting my hand on my chest making both of us laugh.

"I know and I appreciate that, I'd do the same for you. Trust me after this date I'm going to take you out for a nice treat as a thank you for everything you've done" I tell her and she goes to object but I shake my head and give her a pointed look which makes her roll her eyes and smile, nodding. "Good, now I need to go and shower and change. I'll drop you off wherever you need to go"

"Back to my place" She smiles and we walk back to my car, chattering about everything. I drop off Olivia and give her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and then I'm straight over to my home where I get in and have a shower straight away. Half of the day is gone and I need to pick Santana up in like 2 hours. Surprisingly I take my time in the shower, making sure I scrub myself clean with my sponge and my super nice smelling body wash. It's fruity and one of those ones that like last on your skin for ages. I carefully shave all over, a smooth body is a good body; I know Santana isn't too keen on my leg hairs pricking her. Then I finally wash and condition my hair in this apple and raspberry shampoo and conditioner which makes my hair smell amazing and lighten the colour. Santana consumes my thoughts the whole time, I wonder what she'll wear, what she'll smell like… I just, I can't wait to see her. It feels like I haven't seen her in days even though I saw her yesterday. I know how this goes, I'll be like one of those people who can't spend one second away from their partner because they feel empty or sad. It's just they haven't got such a barrier between their love, I'm on the other side of the country.

Who says long distance relationships can't work?

God I'm really thinking ahead, me and Santana are going on our first date tonight after like 4-5 years and I'm already thinking about being in a relationship. I shake my head as I step into my room, a towel wrapped around my toned and muscular body, with a towel around my head which is holding my hair up and out of my face. I don't even know what I'm going to wear but I haven't got long to decide. I do my hair first, drying it with a hairdryer and straightening it, making it sit nicely on my shoulders and frame my face. Clipping on a grey dotted bra and some white Calvin Klein's with a black and red waist band, I search through my closet and decide on a black polo that makes my arms look great, some tint stone coloured skinny jeans and some red suede Nike blazers that just make this outfit pop. Like seriously I should have been a motherfucking designer. I spray some perfume, grab my phone, some money and of course my black leather jacket because I don't go anywhere without it, it's like leaving without your head screwed on.

I come down the stairs and grin when my pa whistles and claps.

"You look beautiful Britt, now go and get your lady" he husks out playfully and I laugh as I playfully pat him on the back before leaving. I debate taking my car because it could get cold, there's alcohol involved… Nah I'll walk, it will do us good and gives us even more time to talk. The hills aren't really far from Santana's house anyway so that's a bonus. As I walk towards Santana's house my palms start to sweat and my heart begins to race, I'm nervous. I just want everything to be perfect because she deserves nothing more. On the way I stop inside a florist and scan all the flowers. What's really romantic?

"Hello there dear, how can I help you?" an old woman croaks out and I look down at her with a gentle smile.

"Hi, I'm going on a date tonight and…" I trail off, looking at all the gorgeous colours of the flowers. The old lady hums starts to giggle.

"They're very distracting aren't they?" she exclaims and I nod with a smile. "So you're going on a date? Anything special?" She asks and I grin, burying my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Yeah, it's a first date with a woman I lov-"I begin to say but swallow. I know I love her but am I ready to say it out loud, so soon. "- really like and I want to impress her and for it to be all romantic" I smile and the old woman swoons for a minute, humming and nodding, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"I know the perfect thing for you, follow me dear" She hums in that old woman voice that they all seem to have. I follow her out into this garden where she leads me to some pink flowers. I smile at how pretty and bold they look. "Now these ones here are pink roses, Light pink roses have different meanings depending on what shade of pink the roses are. Darker shades of light pink roses symbolise feelings of gratitude and respect, while presenting someone with a softer shade of light pink roses conveys the meaning of sympathy. There is something so sweet, elegant and unique about pink roses" The old woman explains with a smile on her face as she stroked a petal between her fingers. I smile and reach out to touch the pretty flower.

"I like them" I tell her and she nods with a smile, collecting a handful of about 10 then leading me over to a section where there are red flowers. Wow these are amazing, I never knew there was so many flowers. The old lady smiles excitedly when she looks at all of these flowers before turning to me with one red flower in her hand.

"This is a red tulip" She whispers, staring at the magnificent flower in her hands.

"What's the meaning of a red tulip?" I ask, wanting t hear because her explanation on the pink roses was crazy cool. She looks at me with a smile.

"The meaning of tulips is generally perfect love. Like many flowers, different colours of tulips also often carry their own significance. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love." She states, looking at me with a knowing smile as I swallow. There's that word again. Love.

"Uh. Wow" I mumble, gobsmacked at how flowers can have such a deep meaning. The woman collects 10 of those with a smile and walks up to me, patting my arm with this knowing look in her eyes.

"You'll date will love them, I know I did when my husband gave them to me on my first date and we've been together 54 years" She smiles and I smile back, walking her back to the counter where she makes them into a pretty bouquet. After once she's done I look at the flowers and let out a breath, they look amazing.

"Wow, they're amazing. Thank you so much" I thank gratefully and take out a 20 dollar and 10 dollar bill out of my pocket and lay them on the counter. The lady looks at it and shakes her head.

"Oh no dear I couldn't take that off you. They're only 6 dollars" She begins to say but I shake my head with a smile as I take the flowers.

"You keep it, you've just made this night even better so thank you so much" I tell her before leaving the cute little shop. I'm definitely going to stop by there again. I now walk down to Santana's house with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in my hands with a smile on my face that couldn't be removed if somebody slapped it off. Inhaling deeply, I take two steps up and come face to face with that wooden door. I swallow and wrap my knuckles on the door a couple of times, waiting anxiously for it to open. In about 5 seconds it does revealing the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Santana.

I can't help but let out a breath at the sight of her. I run my eyes down her jeans, her white vans, this beige shirt and lots of brown wavy hair. She looks so amazing! I meet her amused and excited eyes with a smile to find out that they are running down my own body. When they meet mine I smile brightly.

"You look beautiful" I blurt out making her blush slightly, averting her eyes to the flowers in my hand which makes her smile widen and her eyes brighten as she looks at me with surprise. "Oh yeah, these are for you" I smile, passing them to her, grazing her fingers as she takes them. I watch with fascination as she brings them to her nose and inhales with a smile.

"Brittany" She whispers, her eyes looking up from the flowers into mine "These are beautiful" She admits and I can't help but smile.

"Pretty flowers for a Pretty girl"

Santana smiles softly and bites her lip gently making my knees buckle and my legs weaken. I sniff once and rock on the spot in excitement and Santana seems to notice because she lets out the cutest laugh.

"I'd invite you In but I'm eager to go so I'm going to quickly run in and put these in some water, give me one second" She tells me and I nod waiting on the door step expecting her to go but she leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on my cheek, looking in my eyes as she pulls away before running inside. A massive smile takes over my face and I look at my red shoes, knowing that my cheeks look that colour right now. Santana's back within a couple of seconds, shutting the door behind her and looking at me. "Ready?"

"Ready"

We walk down the darkish streets, the sky slowly turning different shades of blues, the lights from the post lamp illuminating us and creating shadows on the pathway. I laugh at something that Santana just said and brush my hand against hers accidentally but smile when I feel her fingers twitch and latch onto my own. I slip my fingers through hers, entangling them together as our feet make the only noise.

"So where are you taking me?" Santana asks and I smirk, patting my nose with my index finger in a secretive gesture.

"You'll soon see"

It takes about half an hour until we arrive at the gate and I look over at Santana to see her face light up, she hasn't even seen half of it yet. She looks at me with a smile plastered on her face and lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Are we going to find your kite?" She jokes and I hum pushing open the gate and squeezing her hand as I lead her over the hills. I stop and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow as I got to stand behind her. "What are you doing?" She asks through a laugh as I place my hands over her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything.

"I want it to be a surprise so… you are not going to see anything" I tell her with a grin as I walk her forward carefully, whispering in her ear every so often to be careful and watch her step. I grin when we come up to the tree and the surroundings, I was right the lights do make up the whole date. The blanket looks so cosy on the floor and the basket of food well. I'm hungry, let's just say that.

"Are you ready?" I whisper in her ear and smile when I hear her let out a breath.

"I'm ready" she whispers back and I smile, getting ready to take my hands away and for her to see this and how much thought and effort I've gone through to make this date perfect. To let Santana know that I love her. She's ready… I slowly take my hands away from her eyes and stand next to her to watch her reaction as she looks at the scene in front of her. When I hear her gasp, I look at her to find her scanning the place with her mouth open and a smile on her face. I let her take it all in for a couple of seconds before breaking the silence.

"What do you think?" I ask her softly and she slowly turns to me, looking at me with shock and adoration and love and every other fucking emotion there is.

"You done all of this?" She breathes out and I nod, she exhales her last breath before practically launching herself in my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and mumbling in my neck at how amazed and happy she is. I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her back and loving the feel of her warm body pressed up against mine.

"Do you like it?" I ask, and she pulls away slightly so she can look in my eyes. I get lost in her deep brown ones when they look from mine to my lips with a massive bright and soft smile.

"This. Is. Amazing" She gawks, shaking her head and looking back at the scene before looking back at me.

"I want everything to be as perfect and beautiful as you are" I whisper and the look that Santana gives me is enough to cure world hunger, she looks like she's just received 5 cute puppies. She doesn't say anything she just leans forward and gently connects our lips in a soft but passionate kiss. I reciprocate and move my lips against hers, gently pressing them into hers. She tilts her head to the side brushing her nose against mine as we kiss and she plays with the little hairs on the back of my neck. Slowly pulling away, I smooth my hands over her lower back and look into her eyes.

"You are so charming" She giggles and I grin, swaying slightly with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

"And you are so beautiful, now let's go and enjoy this food!"

TBC…

Howdy ya'll! How are we all today? This chapter was a long one so I had to cut it in half, the next chapter will be the date and the after party ;) nah just kidding, comment if you want/think they should have sex or not. So there was some Britlivia YAY! What about the cute old lady? I thought she was nice and the whole flower meanings. Britt had some bonding time with her pa and of course, the main part in this story, BRITTANA! Next chapter will literally just be them so I'm sorry if you didn't get a lot, this is how I feel with Carmilla at the moment :( Anyway, I'm always up for suggestions, reviews, PM's. Now if you guys follow both of my stories you will know that I've just started writing Dead or Alive again, so go check that out. I updated a couple of hours ago and I'm on for writing that :) thanks guys and see you soon!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I grin when Santana laughs at one of my jokes. The sound of her laughter makes my heart race and my stomach do somersaults, especially when I'm the cause of her laughter. After I led her down to the soft blanket I opened the basket and started to take out some of the foods, smirking at Santana's gasps of excitement and shock.

"Jesus there's enough here for a whole village in Africa" Santana chuckles out staring at all the dishes and I wave her off, pulling out the brownies and humming. I love me some brownies. I look at all the food and let out a breath, looking to Santana with a proud smile.

"What first?" I ask, smiling as her wide eyes scan all the food with a hungry look. She hums and points to the sushi with a grin.

"Definitely sushi with some bread" She smiles and I nod, opening the containers and bringing out some of the food. I know for a fact that besides breadstix, sushi is Santana's favourite food so of course I had to get her some. We chat about absolute nonsense whilst eating our food, and it's nice you know, nice to have this sort of banter. Brittany runs her eyes down Santana's relaxed frame and lets a smile drift onto her face. Santana becomes aware of the blonde smiling at her and she grins. "What?" She asks as she swallows down some sushi roll. Brittany shrugs and looks down at her food bashfully before looking back up at her beautiful date with the same smile.

"You just…. You look so beautiful" She breathes out making Santana blush and smile to herself.

"I don't think I can keep up with all your compliments" Santana laughs playfully and Brittany giggles as she pops of the lid of the red wine and pours them both a glass, a quite large glass.

"It's okay, you being here is enough" I smile and Santana takes the glass from me and sets it down before looking into my eyes whilst she grabs my hand. I look down to our hands with a grin and look into those gorgeous brown eyes that are sparkling under the night sky and the twinkly lights.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" She confirms and I nod with a smile, showing off my white teeth. I honestly thought Santana was going to lean in but it looks like she's having this little debate with herself so I take the wrap and place a kiss on her cheek which snaps her out of it and making her blush slightly.

A few more minutes go by in silence until Santana breaks it with a quite blunt question surprising me.

"Why did you join the army?" She asks, looking at me and I stop munching on a brownie. I lower it to my lap and play with it a little, watching as it crumbles to pieces, whilst trying to find the right way to tell her. I look up and let out a breath, observing as she looks at me intently with patience.

"I didn't want to be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life" I begin, and nod slightly when Santana looks like she was about to object, But I interrupt her before she can say anything. "You can't say I wasn't because I was. Throughout my whole senior year I done drugs, I smoked, drank and fucked nearly every girl I saw…" I swallow as a look of hurt and jealousy crosses past Santana's features. "I wanted to make something of my life considering I didn't have yo…" I drawl, clearing my throat towards the end of it as Santana looks at me with sadness. "-Yeah, um, I wanted to make my pop proud and everything" I finish and look down to the crumbled brownie.

"But… You wouldn't have been a 'Lima Loser' If I didn't dump you" Santana sighs sadly and rolls her eyes at the term because she thinks that I wasn't, even after everything I did. I shake my head and bite my lip.

"You helped me in a way, look at me now. The army was the best decision I made" I justify but Santana just sighs and shakes her head like she wants to say something but she can't.

"Maybe it was but what would've been if we were still together? Our lives could've been completely different and you wouldn't have to put your life at risk!" She questions with a little tremble and I sigh, finally understanding. She's worried and I need to reassure, I think I should just get everything off my chest.

I shuffle forward slightly and face her so I'm opposite her, I need her full attention. She looks into my eyes and I send her a small smile before taking a big gulp of air.

"So things probably would be different if we didn't break up, there's no denying that but would they be for the best? I mean you just came out of the closet." I tell her and she sighs as she nods slightly "we could have broken up back then and moved to different states, or, we could've got married and had children…" I breathe and Santana looks at me with this look of awe, probably thinking about how our children would look because… CUTE! "Part of my decision to join the army was because we broke up and I felt like I had nothing left. My world was falling apart around me and I didn't know what to do" I confess and Santana bites her lip to stop her lip from trembling. "But, here I am. Here we are, together and that's all that matters" I end with a smile to which Santana snorts and wipes under her eyes. I move back to my place next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders when she leans into me.

The food is soon digested and pretty quickly so we decide to lay and look up at the stars covering the dark night sky. Santana's body lays next to mine and we both look up at the stars with grins on our faces, each of us coming up with the most bizarre animals.

"Look at that one, it looks like a horse mixed with a cat" Santana chimes, pointing at the star in the middle. I squint my eyes to try and imagine what she is seeing but I am not getting that at all. I can't help but let out a laugh and we both look at each other.

"I don't know where you are seeing these but…" I smirk out and she rolls her eyes playfully. Her eyes flicker from mine down to my lips where she stares for a couple of seconds. I grin and she looks back in my eyes before I slowly lean in and capture her lips. I feel her sigh into the kiss and I press my lips firmer into hers as her hand comes down to rest on my stomach. I pull away slowly, savouring the taste of her lips and look into her eyes with a smile. She lets out a content breath and resumes the cuddling position.

"Do you remember that day after the cheerio's won that cheerleading competition and you took me out on the field and we looked up at the stars?" Santana asks with a faint smile at the memory. I silently chuckle and run my fingers up and down the length of her arm.

"Of course I do, the sprinklers went off when we were making out and we walked home soaking wet" I laugh, Santana's head moving on my chest from me laughing. She chuckles and plays with the material of my tee.

"That was the highlight of my day"

I sigh happily and shut my eyes thinking about how lucky I am. A beautiful woman in my arms on a date like this, which has gone smoothly May I add. No interruptions or worries, no girlfriends or boyfriends, just us. My eyes flutter open and I bite my lip in hesitation, wondering if I should ask this question.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?" She responds quietly, her head coming off my chest to look me in the eyes.

"Why did you date Puck?" I ask and Santana sighs, dropping her head onto my shoulder so we can look at each other unlike before where her head was on my chest.

"I was lonely and heartbroken after I found out that you had left and of course the break up. I may not have shown it but it was killing me inside and Puck, Puck knew that I think. After we broke up he just kept getting closer and closer to me in a friendly way until he started to flirt and I did nothing to stop him" Santana explains even thought my heart hurts at the thought of Puck and Santana together. "Everyone left eventually except Puck and we just… I don't know, he asked me out and I said yes because truthfully he was there." She shrugs sadly, her tone guilt ridden. I know Santana and unlike many people she does have a good heart. "I used him because he was someone to fall back on" She continues, looking at me with those deep brown shimmering eyes. I nod understandingly. "I never loved him…" She whispers and there was a part of me that thought she was going to say _like I love you…_

Santana leans in and plants a soft kiss to my lips, which starts off sweet but then turns heated to the point where I am now on top of her. Santana moans when I nip at her bottom lip then trace it with my tongue soothingly, I love the way she moans. Her hand comes up and tangles itself in my hair, pulling when I bite her lips or suck on her tongue. It's getting too heated too fast. I know we've had sex and everything but I want to do this right and even if we were to have sex, I don't want to do it out in public…

"Mm" I moan when Santana's tongue slides against mine. I curse mentally as I detach out lips and look at the pout on the Latina's lips. She looks at me, cheeks flushed and eyes dark as she pants. "I think it's time I get you home Miss Lopez" I grin and a smirk forms on her face, her hand sliding from my hair down my jaw and to my chin.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to go home just yet" She husks out and I shiver from the sound of her voice, I know that tone and hmm…. My eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips where I stare for a couple of seconds.

"Well…" I hum, looking into her eyes with a smile. "We could always go back to my place and watch a movie?" I suggest with raised eyebrows and Santana smiles from underneath me. She leans up and kisses me one last time.

"That would be great"

We get back to mine in no time and I'm glad to see that my pop is already in bed and fast asleep. Santana's met him before but she hasn't spoken to him after the whole break up incident and I'm not sure if she's ready to do so just yet. I grin when Santana kneels down and ruffles Charlie's ears. I swear to god that dog gets more attention than anyone I've ever known.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" I ask the obvious and Santana looks up at me from the floor with a thinking face but soon a smirk forms suggesting that I'm probably going to hate it.

"Hmm, well since you're asking how about we watch one of my personal favourites." She grins and my eyes widen before I groan and throw my head back in protest.

"No don't make me! You know I hate that lovey dovey crap!" I whine but Santana just laughs and gets up from her place to walk over to the unit with all the DVD's that me and my pop own with only one on her mind. When she spins around with it in her hand and a grin on her face and groan louder in protest.

"I'll put this on and you-"She rasps out, walking towards me and stopping when her face is inches away from me. "-Go make the popcorn" She whispers with a smirk before leaning in and capturing my lips in a soft kiss making my heart flutter and my eyes close. She pulls away and I hear her chuckle, probably because my eyes are still closed.

"Hmm" I sigh out as I flicker open my eyes and walk into the kitchen. What a better way to finish off a perfect day? A movie where we can snuggle, see I've thought this all out. I grab a large blue bowl and throw some popcorn in, Santana loves popcorn. I also grab two beers because that's all me and my pop seem to drink and walk back to Santana to see her sat on the couch with the remote in her hand. I grimace at the title screen of 'The Notebook' as I place the popcorn and drinks on the coffee table in front of us before taking a seat next to the smiling Latina.

"Ready?" She asks excitedly and I try to hide my smile but I fail, so I nod and roll my eyes playfully. The movie begins to play and I glance at Santana from the corner of my eye to see her looking at the screen excitedly. I really don't know why she loves this movie but she does. I settle into the couch and prepare myself for the torture I'm about to sit through.

A little later on in the movie things start to get interesting in the sense of us and not the movie. I throw my arm over the back of the couch because for some strange reason I find that comfortable, and out of the corner of my eye I see Santana fidget slightly. I keep my eyes focused on the television, scoffing slightly at the scene where the extremely attractive female and male are in the rain confessing their love for each other or something, to be honest I'm not even paying attention. Until I hear a little sniffle besides me and I look over to see Santana wiping under her eyes with an embarrassed chuckle

"Awh, San you big sap!" I coo playfully and wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my body in a friendly and playful hug. She lets out a laugh and snorts at the same time which makes me burst out in a fit of laughter, sending Santana laughing too. We laugh for a good couple of minutes before we calm down and I slowly exhale. Santana's now securely placed by my side, or curled up in my side with a smile etched onto her face. I relax back into the couch with a smile on my face, yes I am living the life.

Finally the credits come rolling in and I sigh in relief, glad that the movie is finally over but kind of sad because now Santana has to go home and our relaxing/perfect date is over. I look down to see dark brown locks tickling my chin and I smile. I run my eyes down Santana's relaxed posture, throughout the movie she slowly curled further into me where her knees are actually in my lap and her hand resting on my stomach. It's cute how she just moulds herself into me, I'm not complaining.

"Well thank god that's over" I exclaim playfully to only see that Santana's eyes are shut and she's snoring away peacefully. I let out a silent laugh and smile, resting my nose on her head and shutting my eyes for a second. I honestly don't think I could be any happier than I am right now, just like this. Should I wake her up? But it's late and I don't want her walking home in the dark….

Slowly, I slip out from her and slide my arm under her legs and one on her back to lift her. I smile as she hums and rests her head into my shoulder as I carry her up the stairs and into my room with no trouble at all. She is as light as a feather, and you know it helps that I'm built like a tank haha. I gently place her on the covers of my bed and walk over to my draws to fish out some pyjamas. I don't think Santana would mind me changing her, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. But then again, I am trying to take this whole thing slow and undressing my date on the first date isn't really taking it slow.

I tense up when I feel two arms wrap around my waist, but then relax when I remember whose arms they belong too. I smile and shiver when I feel Santana place a kiss on the back of my neck, and turn around in her arms to be met with a tired smile. Sliding my arms around her neck, I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Santana rasps out and I smile, still with closed eyes and hum, dropping my head into the crook of her neck.

"You looked too peaceful…" I mumble, intoxicated by her sweet perfume. Santana always smells so fucking good! She chuckles and rubs circles on my back with her thumbs. I plant a sweet kiss to her neck before pulling away and looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Thank you for tonight Britt…. It's been amazing" She breathes with a happy and dreamy expression making me chuckle slightly. I lick my lips and drift down to her plump ones.

"You are totally welcome" I whisper upon seeing them lips come closer and closer. When our lips touch I moan silently as the kiss is full of passion. I move my hands to Santana's cheeks and hold her close as we kiss with desire. Whimpering, I open my mouth when I feel Santana's tongue ask for entrance and before I know what I'm doing I'm walking her back, towards the bed. She gently falls on the covers with me on top of her and that's when the hands start to roam. Her hands slide down my back to my ass where she squeezes and I bite her lip in response. Shit, what happened to taking it slow?

I pull away but Santana is to latch onto my neck, sucking and biting where and everywhere she wants too. My eyes close on their own accord as Santana carries out her delicious neck attack. With her hands on my ass and her lips on my neck, I have no fucking chance.

"San…" I whimper and feel her smirk into my neck. I moan when Santana moves her kisses up to my ear and she bites my lobe and yanks on it. I'm not one to get embarrassed about the topic of sex, I like it rough but I love sappy and soft sex, only with one certain lady, can you guess who?

"Fuck!"

My eyes roll to the back of my head when Santana moans into my ear as she grinds herself on me. That's all it takes before I'm switching positions, with me now on top and I'm staring down into her dark lustful eyes. She wants it I can tell and who am I to deprive her of what she wants. The sultry grin on my face is enough to indicate that I want it too, I want Santana more than I ever have before. Santana goes to kiss me but I tilt my head with a smirk, playing the little teasing game.

"Oh so you want to be like that do you?" She husks out with amusement and I smirk, brushing my nose against hers and sighing against her lips.

"I was going to take things slow…" I sigh, closing my eyes and licking my lips, moaning at the taste of Santana on them. "But seeing you like this-"I husk, opening my eyes and staring into hers "-underneath me has just, ugh!" I growl, not actually being able to say anything before I slam my lips into hers. She moans and tangles her tongue with mine as out hands work to get each other's clothes off as fast as possible. They're thrown in different directions and I detach from her addictive lips to admire her body.

"Britt…" She breathes out, arching her back slightly and I just shake my head with an awestruck look because-

"You are so beautiful" I croak out and Santana bites her lips, a slight blush forming as she shivers under my gaze. She sits up and brushes my cheekbone with her thumb whilst looking in my eyes with need and love, yes love.

"You don't know what all of these compliments do to me" She rasps out, resting her forehead against mine and brushing my nose with hers. I smile and soothingly stroke the little birthmark she has on the right side of her ribs.

"Trust me I do, because looking at you does it to me" I confess gently, suddenly all of that urgency flown out of the window, now it's just pure love and gentleness. Santana closes her eyes for a second before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" Santana asks herself, a dreamy smile on her face and I smile bashfully. Not being able to control the blush forming on my pale cheeks. I lean in so slowly and brush my lips against hers, watching as her tongue threatens to poke out of her mouth.

"I ask myself that everyday"

With that I connect our lips in a slower but passionate kiss. Strictly lips and stoking until I lay her back down and I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip. We moan gently together at just the feel of each other's tongues and the heat, it's so fucking hot. Santana's hands run down my stomach making my abs twitch at the attention their getting until her they stop at the waistband of my CK's. I clench in anticipation of what is going to happen next and when Santana's left hand slips inside (She's a lefty) I shudder and moan. She grips my cock and begins to stroke it to hardness, even though it didn't need much convincing. The strings of whimpers, moans and curse words seem to excite Santana because she strokes me faster and moans, she moans.

"Fuck- Santana!" I moan out and realise that I could be pleasing her like she's pleasing me. My pop always raised me to give and I'd like to think I'm a giving person. Slowly sliding my hands down Santana's taught stomach, I lean down and place a kiss to each faint ab before I slide her panties off. Santana moans and spreads her legs, the air hitting her wet core and making me drool. I move back and her hand loses contact with my hard cock that is tenting in my boxers. As I strip out of my boxers and bra, Santana unwraps the condom that I have in my drawer and I'm about to take it off her.

"Let me do it" She husks out and I swallow, watching as she stares at my thick meaty pole before slowly sliding the lubricant barrier over it. I can't help the moan of pleasure that escapes my lips at the feel. Santana places a kiss on my lower stomach and trails her way up to my lips. "You are beautiful Britt" She smiles and I trail my fingers down her bare back, leaning in to kiss her lips.

"And so are you"

We kiss slowly as I grab my shaft and circle her wet entrance, emitting a moan from the Latina. I rub my dick over her clit then back down, and repeat the motion a couple of times just loving the rise I get out of the woman.

"Britt" She pants out and I grin against her lips, humming and sucking on her tongue as I slowly push my way in. Santana moans into my mouth and arches her back at the waves of pleasure that wash through her at the feel of my dick parting her. As I push in inch by inch her hands fly out to my back where she holds and squeezes for dear life. I moan lowly when I push fully in, my balls touching her ass and her legs parting even wider to accommodate me.

"Uhh" I moan out and squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself not to cum yet because that would be embarrassing. I slowly begin to thrust in and out, loving the moans and sounds that Santana is making.

"Shit! You're so fucking big" She moans whilst biting her lip and I chuckle sexily, leaning down to suck on one of her nipples. We start off with a slow place, just trying to find a rhythm until Santana starts pushing herself into me when I thrust that makes us both moan out. My thrust pick up in pace and so does her moaning, to the point where I smash my lips into hers to shush her. Her teeth graze my own and she sucks on my tongue as I fuck her, slapping noises and moans echoing in the room. After I deliver a particularly hard thrust Santana screams out, throwing her head back and arching her back.

"Shh San, you have to be quiet" I whisper, biting her bottom lip and drawing it out to let it snap back. "My pop is sleeping in the next- _uhh fuck- _room… I don't want him waking up to us fucking!" I moan out and Santana hums, mid moan and nods. She must think I'm making it impossible for her because I start to fuck her pussy so hard and fast that my already _broken _bed starts creaking louder than the wet slapping sound.

"Ahh! Fuck Britt, fuck, fuck-"She chants and digs her nails into my back as a way of not to scream out and wake up the whole neighbourhood even though I'm sure we already have. I look down to see my dick spearing Santana's pussy and I smirk, thrusting faster and faster until I feel that familiar feeling in my lower stomach.

"San! Shit, I'm going to cum-"I growl out, biting my lip and look down at Santana who is moaning uncontrollably with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The nails in my back dig deeper painfully but I don't care, the swirling feeling in my stomach is preventing me from feeling any pain just pleasure.

"Brittany! Shit fuck, I'm-"She squeaks but doesn't finish what she was moaning because she tenses up and comes undone. I throw my head back as I let go and fill the condom up with my hot warm cum, wishing that I could feel Santana Cumming on my dick but I guess I'll have to settle with the feeling of Santana's walls clenching me as she spasms. Santana drags her nails down my back as she shakes and rides out her orgasm before we both drop and pant against each other's sweaty bodies.

After a couple of minutes I catch my breath back and look up at Santana who looks blissful with her post-sex look. Her hair is dishevelled, her chest heaving up and down, her body covered in a layer of sweat and still slightly shaking from the intense orgasm she's just indulged. Fuck.

"Shit, Santana that was-"I stutter and she looks at me with a high smile and lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Fucking incredible!"

I roll onto my back and wince slightly upon feeling a little pain, knowing that Santana must have left a mark. I smirk at the thought of Santana marking me, claiming me as hers because I am and always will be. Lazily, I run my finger up Santana's stretched out arm and smile as she hums tiredly. I plant a lazy and sloppy kiss on her cheek and run a hand through my semi wet locks, brushing out the tangles and trying to straighten the mane.

"Shit" I hear Santana breathe out and I look over to see her smiling as she looks down at her wet thighs. I bite my lip because the look on Santana's face is enough to get me hard again. Santana looks at me and smiles as she leans over and rests her head on my shoulder with a content hum. "Best first date" She mumbles making me laugh and I kiss her head, resting my head against the pillow and closing my eyes.

The doorbell rings making my eyes shoot open and Santana frown. I groan in protest because after that sex I don't think I have the energy to walk downstairs.

"Who would be at your house at this time of night?" Santana asks with a frown etched on her face and I place a kiss to her damp forehead.

"That's what I'm just about to find out" I grin, throwing my legs off the edge of the bed and leaning down to pick up my discarded boxers and bra. As I slide my boxers up my legs I hear Santana gasp and feel her hands on my back. "What?" I ask, turning around to look at her as I clip my bra on.

"Your back!" She gasps out and I frown, trying to look at my back but it's kind of impossible. "It's scratched to fuck!" She exclaims and I smirk, leaning down towards her.

"The wonders of having great sex" I smirk and kiss her lips softly before slipping out of the room but not before I see Santana smile and fall back against my pillow with a content sigh. God what I would give to wake up next to Santana every day. I approach the door to see the outline of a figure who starts to knock. "Hold on" I say, hoping it's not the old guy from a couple of doors down because I'm in my underwear and that would just be awkward. He does have a thing for staring at people, just no. I pull down the handle and open the door to see someone who I thought I would never see again.

"Hmm, Hey there Brittany"

Where do I begin!? I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I have been stuck on this chapter for a while. But one of my friends advised me on what to write, I owe you babe ;) so what did you think of their date? I didn't focus on too much detail but I added a sex scene aye! How was it? The real question is who is at the door? It is someone who you guys would never expect but I'm going to give you some hints. It is a she, and I have mentioned her in a chapter before but very briefly. Who could it be? Has Puck got anything to do with it? Obs! ;) Like I said I'm sorry for the long wait, I will try to update as much as I can. Any suggestions guys, even if it's cute fluff or whatever just review and Pm me please… until next time creampuffs (Oh my god, Carmilla is killing me lately)


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_"__Hmm, Hey there Brittany"_

My eyes widen and my body stiffens as I look at the person on my doorstep. Holy shit. I shake my head, praying that this is a dream and the girl in front of me is not actually standing there. I look into her vibrant and amused blue eyes and curse to myself, what the fuck?

"Are you going to let me in or?" She rasps out and I inhale deeply, frowning at the playful smirk etched on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and she lets out a long breath, shrugging with a smile. I look down to the bag that she is picking up off the floor and I raise one of my eyebrows when she steps in with a grin.

"Thought I'd stop by and see how my old pal is doing" She grins, walking close to me and invading my personal space. Before I can say anything she walks in and past me towards the living room. "Ooh Popcorn!" I hear and close the door with my eyes squeezed shut. Why the fuck does this shit always have to happen to me? I just wanted to snuggle up to Santana after some loving sex. Shit, Santana. I can't have her coming downstairs and seeing her, I can't hide it.

Rushing into the Living room, I walk in to see my pale, dark haired 'pal' sat on the couch, popcorn bowl in hand and her legs on my coffee table. She meets my eyes as she shovels a handful of popcorn into her mouth, I remember that mouth…

"I never pegged you for the romantic type" She says through a mouthful of buttery goodness. I walk over and grab the remote from the table to switch the movie off. _She _protests with a frown and I spin around to face her.

"You need to leave" I state firmly and she chuckles, moving the bowl off her lap and placing it next to her. I wait for her to say something but she tilts her head to the side and runs her eyes up and down my body with a smirk of approval making me uncomfortable.

"You've always had amazing legs…" She grins and I sigh, worried about Santana coming downstairs right now. I scan the room to find something to cover myself with because if I'm dressed it might be easier to explain everything to Santana and actually talk to the girl on my couch without her staring at me. I think she notices that I'm looking for something to cover myself with because she pouts and waves me off. "You don't need to cover yourself, I quite like the view" She grins and I panic, I really need to get her out of here.

I shake my head quickly and run my hands through my hair, looking at the dark haired girl with raised eyebrows.

"No this can't- No." I mutter out before storming over to her and grabbing her arm, gently because I'm not a douche, and pull her up from the couch. "You need to leave" I tell her again but she rolls her eyes and looks down to my hand on her arm.

"if you wanted to get physical you could have just asked" She husks out, biting her lip and I groan.

"Britt… What's go-"I hear Santana say as she comes down the stairs and my eyes widen when she walks in. Her eyes instantly flick over to the woman next to me and her brow furrows in confusion, whilst my 'pal' smirks at me.

"So this is why you wanted me to leave?" She snickers and runs her eyes down Santana's body. I get distracted by how cute and sexy Santana looks at the same time, she's put my black tee on and it's too big for her and stops mid-thigh. I know that she's not wearing any panties underneath though, uh god.

"Who's this?" Santana asks and I swallow as I let go of her arm and take a few steps back. I clear my throat and look to Santana who is staring at the smirking woman next to me with this look.

"Santana this is-"

"Annie" she interrupts me with a grin and extends her hand out to Santana who just looks at it with apprehension. In the end Santana shakes it with a raised eyebrow as she stares at Annie with this look, a look of recognition. God please no.

"Okay… now introductions are done I think it's tim-"

"What is she doing here? Not to be rude but it's like 2 in the morning" Santana asks again but this time placing her hands on her hips and looking over to me who is still partially naked. I swallow because this does not look good and I have a feeling it's going to get worse.

"I was wondering the same thing" I sigh, looking at Annie who smiles brightly at the both of us. She walks over to me and throws her arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture but the way Santana's face hardens, her body tenses and her eyes narrow makes me swallow uneasily.

"I came to see my old fuckbuddy" She laughs like it was obvious but me and Santana both tense up at the words that just came out of her mouth. Holy shit, holy shit. I don't think my body could get any stiffer and my eyes any wider as I meet Santana's shocked eyes. Annie looks from both of us with no care in the world and a big smile on her face. "Now, let's put on a movie where I don't think I would gag throughout all of it"

Could my life get any worse?

Santana and myself stand there frozen as Annie flicks through my DVD collection, occasionally muttering something about that movie being shit or too dramatic. I look at Santana and try to read her but her face has hardened with her jaw clenched and her back rigid, I know she's pissed and all I want to do is reach out and explain everything too her. Our eyes meet and I open my mouth to say something but she shakes her head with disdain.

"Well I'll leave you two to it" She says bitterly and storms up the stairs.

"Santana!" I say, quick on her tail following her up the stairs and into my room where she spins around with red watery eyes. I reach out for her but she raises her hands up in a 'don't touch me' manner. "San let me explain" I shakily say and she shakes her head angrily.

"What? That you had a fuck buddy that I didn't even know about!" She hisses and spins on her heel, searching the room for all her items of clothing. I sigh as my head drops forward before I run my hand through my hair.

"San, I broke that off years ago!" I say but it doesn't stop Santana storming across my room and retrieving her clothes. "San please stop, you don't have to leave" I plead and in return I get a bitter laugh.

"Sorry but I don't want to be in the same house as you and your 'fuckbuddy'" She spits and I groan in frustration, why won't she listen to me? I walk forward and hold her wrists which stops her from rushing around this room like a tornado, but now she is glaring at me.

"She is not my fuckbuddy…" I state and Santana looks to the side to avoid looking in my eyes. "Can we sit and I promise I will explain everything?" I croak and Santana reluctantly nods, walking over to my bed, the bed we just had sex on and takes a seat. I clear my throat and look at Santana who has her arms crossed around her chest, waiting for an explanation. "We met during my senior year, you know when I wasn't in the best of places. She hung around with the same group as I did but when the rest used to put out their fags or finish their lines and go terrorise some teens me and Annie used to say there." I swallow and Santana's hard face doesn't ease up. "I wasn't over the break up and Annie was just there, it meant nothing! We used to hook up after I'd smoke like 3 joints or done a couple of lines, I was high most of the time" I confess and see Santana's eyes widen, I bet she didn't really know that I was hooked on the drugs.

"Lines?" She asks, her arms dropping down to her lap. I nod and sigh, remembering the countless amount of times I would snort cocaine because I thought it would make me feel better.

"I was hooked on Cocaine, weed, alcohol and Annie used to hook me up with it all and in return I would um you know…" I drawl off, sensing by the look on Santana's face that she understands what I'm saying. "It carried on that way until JBI caught us-"

"Wait, you got caught by JBI?" She asks with raised eyebrows and my eyes widen slightly, does this mean that she hasn't seen the video?

"We were both high and we had sex out in public and JBI caught us. He recorded the whole thing and put it up on his shitty little website" I growl, getting angry at the thought of it. Santana's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"What?!" She exclaims with wide eyes and I scoff, nodding to myself.

"I'm surprised, you didn't see it?" I ask with a frown and Santana shakes her head rapidly.

"Everyone said something about a video of you but before I got the chance to, um, view it JBI's website was closed" She asserts and I clear my throat, looking down at my hands and seeing all of the scars I've caused.

"Yeah well, that was because I beat JBI up to the point I put him in hospital that the police said it was safer for him to delete his account" I grumble guiltily and Santana gasps in shock.

"T-that was you?" She questions and I nod, looking around my room so i don't see the disappointed and probably disgusted look on her face.

"After all of that drama… Annie's parents found about her with the whole drugs and sex and she sent her off to rehab and that was the last I heard of her" I say honestly and look at Santana who looks in my eyes. "I promise you, I haven't seen her for years and that whole fuckbuddy thing- That was over a long time ago" I clarify and Santana nods slowly before letting out a sigh.

"I believe you"

I close my eyes and smile internally, she believes me. When I open them I'm met with Santana's deep brown ones and I let out a shakily sigh, hoping that I haven't ruined this night.

"A-Are we okay?" I quietly croak out and Santana smiles, moving forward and engulfing me in a hug therefore answering my question. My whole body relaxes with her arms around me and I nuzzle my head into her neck.

"We're okay" She whispers with her eyes closed and I smile, over the moon that nothing has changed between us. Everything was going so smoothly and the last thing I wanted was for this to happen. We slowly pull apart and I look down at her lips, wondering if I should lean in and I think Santana senses my hesitancy because she leans in and connects our lips. I melt into her lips and hum softly at the feel of those puffy clouds against my lips. Tilting my head, I slowly and sensually move my lips against hers and bring my hands up to her cheeks where I cradle her face gently. Santana sighs against my lips and I open them slightly, poking my tongue out and moaning when Santana slips her tongue in my mouth. We slowly break apart after a couple of minutes and Santana rests her forehead against mine whilst trying to catch her breath.

Santana frowns slightly at a thought that pops into her mind and she pulls back to look at me.

"Britt, why is she here?" She asks genuinely and I open my mouth but then soon shut it, a frown taking its place on my forehead. Huh, I don't know either.

"I… I don't know, I didn't even know she was still in Lima" I counter and we both frown until my door swings open startling me and as Annie swans in with a smile on her face and a beer in her hand.

"I came back a few days ago" She states out of the blue, indicating that she was listening to our conversation. I look into Santana's eyes before I stand up and look at Annie who's examining my room with a smirk. "You guys so did the dirty" She laughs and I clench my jaw, wishing that she would just disappear.

"Annie, go down stairs. We have some things to talk about" I tell her and she raises one eyebrow as she sips on _my _beer.

"M'kay gorgeous" She giggles and walks out of the room as I sigh. Santana clenches her jaws and her fists at the fact that some woman, who is remotely attractive for an ex-junky, is bluntly flirting with me.

"I'm going to find out why she's here and make sure that she leaves okay?" I reassure my love and Santana nods, standing up and running her eyes down my body with a smile. I swallow at the look of lust on Santana's face when she stops in front of me and gasp when she runs her finger down my abs.

"But first you're going to put on some clothes because no one is looking at your sexy body but me!" She husks out with a slight grin and I let out a breath, extremely turned on over possessive Santana.

"Yes Ma'am" I murmur with my bottom lip pulled between my teeth.

So it turns out talking to Annie is a lot harder than it seems. I place my hand on Santana's knee to calm her down and hopefully refrain her from jumping over the coffee table and attacking the dark haired blue eyed woman who's wearing a smirk.

"Enough Annie, what are you doing here?" I ask, brushing off all of the flirty looks and comments she keeps giving me. She sighs and falls into the couch, humming comfortably with my beer still in her hand.

"Like I said, I came to see-"

"Cut the shit!" I spit, throwing Santana and Annie off guard. I feel Santana look at me but I'm focused on Annie who just smirks and licks her lips.

"Angry Brittany is hot right? Am I right?" She squeals, looking at Santana who gives her the deadliest glare I have ever seen. Her eyes flicker back to me and she looks at the look on my face and rolls her eyes. "Fine… I got out of rehab a couple of weeks ago and I got a phone call" She begins to tell and I listen intently as she looks down at the beer bottle. Annie looks up at me and smirks. "I got a call from an old friend who had a lot to say about you" She grins, pointing a finger at me as she takes a swig of beer. I raise an eyebrow and look to Santana who seems just as confused.

"Who?" I ask but she shakes her head, making the liquid in the bottle attached to her lips shake. She lowers the bottle with a satisfied gasp and chuckles.

"I aren't tellin Sergeant Pierce" She chuckles sensually and I let out an impatient sigh. She sniffs and scrunches her nose up a couple of times that catches my eye, I wonder if she's back on the cocaine. "Anyway, they told me what you've been up to. The army aye? Wow, I wouldn't have guessed" She says with raised eyebrows in a sort of proud tone that makes me smile simply. Her eyes flicker over to Santana and she smirks "And of course, banging ex head cheerleader, turned Lawyer. It's an achievement" She winks and takes another swig from the bottle.

Santana lets out a tiny growl and I move my hand higher up her leg so it's resting on her bare thigh. I hear Santana's breath hitch slightly and I grin but quickly replace it with a hard face when Annie smirks.

"So that's it? You still haven't answered my question, why are you here?" I interrogate and she lets out a long breath, gazing at her bare legs on display as she's wearing ripped jean shorts that are a bit too short for mine and Santana's liking.

"Truth be told I did want to come and see how my Britty was doing" She grins and looks up at me. "But if you must know, I've been referred to the Lima hospital clinic because I have Liver cancer!" She says in a fake surprised voice and my face drops upon hearing this. Cancer is horrible and I would never wish it on anybody, so I feel for her.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry to hear that" I say softly and she shrugs, toying with the head of the beer bottle.

"It's my own fault, I guess my liver couldn't take the drink" She laughs bitterly and I look to Santana who looks back at me with just a look of 'what now?' Annie grumbles and places the empty beer bottle on the coffee table and looks at me with a grin. "Anyway, I thought we could have a little catch up" She smirks and I raise my eyebrow.

"What at 2 in the morning?"

"It's never stopped you before" She purrs and I look at Santana who lets out a growl. I grab her hand and look at Annie with a frustrated look.

"Well I'm not the same person I was before" I justify and she shrugs with raised eyebrows, again running her eyes down my body for the nth time tonight. I look at her and notice that she looks different from before, she looks clean but there's something off about her. "What about you? Are you staying clear?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow and scoffs.

"I've been out of rehab for a couple of weeks, geez. You'd think after 4 years I'd go back to that vile shit?" She snaps and I raise my eyebrows, I must have touched a soft spot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make accusations or whatever…" I breathe and she shrugs. "It's good that you've, you know, stayed clear" I mumble out and she grumbles a 'thanks'. I look to Santana and smile at her, giving her hand a little squeeze that makes her smile.

"I can tell you brittz, I definitely didn't see this coming" She grins, gesturing to me and Santana. Annie leans forward and rests her chin on her palm wearing a shit eating grin. "When did Santana Lopez turn Lesbian?" She laughs and Santana squeezes my hand angrily making me swallow. I know Santana and when she gets angry the whole world suffers.

"It's none of your business!" Santana spits angrily to my ex 'pal' and Annie grins, finding it amusing that she can get a rise out of Santana so easily. Annie leans back into the couch and hums in agreement.

"Yeah I guess you're right- But then again, I don't give two shits" She laughs and Santana stands up, clearly ready to fight this bitch. I quickly stand up and look into Santana's angry brown eyes whilst shaking my head.

"she's not worth it San" I remind gently and hear Annie laugh from behind me.

"You didn't seem to think that all those times we fucked" She husks out and I spin around with fire in my eyes. Why does everyone have to come in and try to ruin something between me and Santana? First Maria, then Puck and now Annie. Who the fuck next?

"Do you know what? Just- Just leave Annie" I hiss and she sighs, stirring into my couch with a comfortable sigh.

"I would if I had anywhere to go" She feigns sadness and I frown upon hearing this. "I'm homeless Brittz and I need a place to stay" She pouts and before I say anything Santana is shaking her head and scoffing.

"Oh well Bitch! Go and stay with your friend who rang you" She spits out, actually making a valid point. Annie raises one eyebrow in an amused expression and rolls her eyes.

"If it was that easy don't you think I would've already?" She states and Santana rolls her eyes, actually not interested in the girl. I sigh and rub my face whilst groaning in frustration.

"Well you must have some place to stay?" I ask and Annie shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders and running her fingers over the material of the couch.

"Nope, nowhere." She says simply as she looks up and into my eyes. "Come on Britt, help a girl out just for one night then I'll be out of you and your girlfriends hair" She smirks and I bite my lip because If I say yes then Santana will go off on one and if I say no I know I'll feel like shit because how can I throw anyone out in the night. And Santana is not my girlfriend yet!

I look at Santana and we just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, having a secret conversation and I think she understands that I can't just throw her out but I don't want her here either. Nodding, I turn and look at Annie who's grinning.

"One night and that's it. Tomorrow you need to find somewhere okay?" I state firmly and Annie squeals in relief, nodding with a massive grin.

"Thanks Brittz, I'll thank you in some way" She purrs with a wink and I swallow uncomfortably, shaking my head and looking at Santana who does not seem impressed. A phone ringing breaks the silence and I look over to see Annie glancing down at her phone. She looks back up and walks to me with a smile. I feel Santana tense up beside me as Annie runs her eyes down my body in a flirtatious manner. "Oh and by the way-"She says, flicking her eyes up to mine "I'm loving the tattoos" She smirks, running her index finger down my arm before walking out of the room to answer her phone.

"I'm going to kill her" Santana growls out and I just shit my eyes, wondering why the fuck this has to happen to me.

After Annie's phone call, I grab some sheets, a pillow and some pyjamas for her. She gets the pleasure of sleeping on the couch because like Santana said "She isn't sleeping in the bed that we've just had sex in". I warily but sternly walk into the Living room to see Annie sat on the couch and when she sees me she smirks. I throw the stuff next to her whilst clearing my throat.

"Seriously Annie, only one night" I remind and she smiles, looking down at my neatly folded clothes that I'm letting her borrow.

"I know, one night and one night only" She chuckles, looking from the clothes and blanket to me. "I won't be no bother, you and your lady can get back to whatever you were doing" She smirks with a wink and I shake my head and turn around, heading for the stairs. "Brittany?" She calls out and I turn around to look at her. "Thank you for this" She appreciatively says and I give her a single nod before returning back to my room where Santana is sitting on my bed patiently waiting for me.

When I walk in she looks at me and I smile, walking over to her and clambering on the broken bed.

"Mm hey" I hum as I lean over and nuzzle my face into her neck. Santana lets out a relaxed sigh as her eyes flutter closed from the feeling of me placing light little kisses up her neck.

"Britt…" She whispers out into the darkness and I pull away to look her in the eyes. She looks at me and smiles so softly, making butterflies erupt in my stomach. "She's only staying for tonight right?" She asks and I nod, running my thumb over her chin.

"Only for tonight, I promise" I reassure her and Santana nods, leaning forward and capturing my lips in a chaste kiss before we both settle underneath the covers, with me spooning Santana gently from behind. Santana lets out a content sigh as I wrap my arm around her stomach and hold her as she slowly falls in and out of unconsciousness.

"Brittany?" She mumbles tiredly with her eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"You're a really good person" She breathes before drifting off to sleep. I register her words with a small smile on my face and wonder if I am a good person. Would a good person threaten anyone who dares to look their crush? Would a good person be so angry and tense all the time? Would a good person kill for a living? My eyes flutter closed and the thought on my mind as I drift off to sleep is, am I good a person?

I bet none of you saw that coming! Aha! So it was Annie, now in some early chapter I did mention about Annie and the whole JBI incident. I've explained it a little more in this chapter but, what is the real reason that Annie is here? Who is that friend who rang her up? Who was on the phone? What do you think of Brittany and this ex junky being fuckbuddies? There are so many questions guys! Is Brittany a good person in your eyes? Anyway, I promised someone I would get this up as fast as possible so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it and Santana's POV for the next one. To that one guest who thought it would be Santana ma, I'm not that cruel haha. Anything you want to see? I could maybe bring in Olivia, or Brittany's pop. Ooh Annie and Santana could have a really heated argument or something…. Or do you just want to read sex? ;) haha PM me and Review!


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Santana's POV**

Stirring, I hum mixed with a groan as I turn on my side to be met with a beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully. I smile to myself and just look at Brittany who looks so beautiful with her blonde hair cascaded over her face and the pillow. I gently tuck some blonde locks behind her ear so I can get a better look at her face. I run my eyes down her face and take in every little detail, the soft pated lips that puffs are breath are coming out of, her nose that is semi straight but a little crooked from the amount of times she's broken her nose and put it back in place herself. Her strong arched brows that are littered with scars and eyelashes so thick that it could be illegal. Her eyes, even though I can't see them I know they are deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water softly melted into a milky silver. Her distinct cheekbones and her angular jaw, ugh fuck her jaw could be classed as life goals. Of course her pale skin makes her look devilishly beautiful and I can't help but think, how did I get so lucky?

But then I think about how lucky I am, I realise that she goes away soon for god knows how long. I know it's going to kill me not seeing her beautiful face or hearing her angelic voice that sends shivers down my spine. Just looking at her and being with her I know that no matter the distance my attraction to her will remain constant. She could be at the ends of the earth and still I would feel a pull towards her. There's always been something about Brittany and I that matches and when Times are dark I know she would be the one who lifts me back into the light.

"You know it's rude to stare" Brittany croaks out with a playful hint to her voice. A blush spreads across my cheeks at the fact of being caught staring at her like a creeper. I hear Brittany chuckle before she leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips making my yes flutter close and respond. I take Brittany's bottom lip between both of mine in a kiss and hum at the sensation I get from having Brittany's lips on mine. We pull away and I hum in appreciation, thankful for those holy lips.

I snuggle forward and run a finger down Brittany's strong jaw whilst letting out a content sigh. Brittany watches me intently with a smile playing at her lip and I press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I rasp out and Brittany nods with smile, leaning forward and planting a kiss to my forehead.

"It was amazing because you were in my arms" She smirks and I roll my eyes playfully, budging her nose with mine playfully.

"You sappy shit" I grin and the soldier in my arms lets out a blissful laugh making me grin wider.

"You're calling me sappy? Um who was it that cried during the notebook yesterday?" Brittany accuses with raised eyebrows and a smirk making me mumble and bury my head in her warm, cosy neck. She nips at my ear playfully making me giggle and plants a kiss on my head. "But I think your sappiness is cute!" She coos making me blush and nip at her neck. It's weird but Compliments, in an exaggeratedly sad way makes my life worth living. Without them, I feel like nothing. Every time I look in the mirror and feel ugly I remember all of the times that Brittany's called me beautiful. Every time I feel worthless I remember when Brittany told me that she missed me. All of these compliments from this beautiful blonde fills up the emptiness inside of me, or better yet they replace the negativity and darkness that appeared when Brittany walked out of my life. Now, Now it's being replace with light.

I hum into Brittany's neck and close my eyes, just revelling in the softness of her skin and how good it smells. Like seriously I'm on the verge of falling asleep she's so comfy. If it wasn't for Brittany mumbling to me I think I might've fallen asleep by now.

"You can't go back to sleep san, I'm going to cook you breakfast and now that you're awake I wanna spend the whole day with you" Brittany grins and I chuckle breathlessly, pulling my face out from Brittany's neck and smiling. I then remember something and my smile turns into a pout and I groan slightly.

"I would love to but-"

Brittany frowns and her blue eyes bore into my brown ones with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk.

"But?" She asks in a knowing tone making me sigh and rest my forehead against hers.

"I have to work today which is totally shitty because I would love to spend the day with you" I explain and Brittany smiles, nodding understandingly whilst rubbing my side soothingly.

"It's okay san. You're a lawyer, I get that you're busy." She says sweetly and I smile at how understanding she is. Puck was always on my case about seeing him 24/7.

"But considering that I'm already late, I think I can squeeze in an extra hour for some breakfast" I grin making Brittany smile excitedly and nod like a crazy person causing me to burst out in a fit of giggles. "You goof!" I smirk and she surges forward sending me on my back with a squeal as she leans down and playfully attacks my face with kisses. Laughing, I squeeze my eyes shut with a massive smile on my face as she peppers sweet kisses on my cheeks and all over my face. She slowly stops and hovers over my lips where I swallow and run my hands down her strong sides.

Brittany chuckles and lowers herself slowly so our noses touch and her lips are about an inch away from mine. I stare into her bright baby blues and let out a sigh that hits her lips and makes those eyes flutter closed. Brittany closes the gap between us softly and I hum when her lips move against mine with such smoothness. Just as she's about to pull away, I tangle my hand in her hair and keep her attached to my lips. Smiling against her lips, I stroke my tongue over her bottom lip and moan when she then sucks on it. Pulling away, I stare up into those eyes and grin like a fool.

"What?" She asks giddily and I grin as Brittany chuckles and bops my nose with her nose.

"you're a really good kisser" I husk out with a dreamy look and Brittany smirks, besides the blush forming on her cheeks and licks her lips.

"Not the first time I've heard that" She jokes playfully with a smug look as she shrugs nonchalantly making me raise my eyebrows and slap her on the arm. Brittany laughs and rolls off of me but not before kissing my lips sweetly. "Right, whilst I go and make breakfast how about you shower?" She suggest and I feign an offended look.

"Are you saying I smell?" I gasp and Brittany grins, humming like she's thinking. She then leans down so her eyes are in line with mine as well as her lips and breathes out, her breath hitting my lips.

"I think you smell delicious, but I'm not sure your colleagues would appreciate you smelling of sweet, sweaty sex." She rasps out and I smirk, licking my lips as my eyes flutter down towards thin pink ones that are pulled up in a grin. Just as I lean in, expecting to feel lips on mine, Brittany pulls away and stands straight with a playful smile on her lips. "Now, have a nice, wet, warm shower" She winks as she slips out of the room. I look down at the bed I'm laid on and smile, wondering how I got so fucking lucky!

After my shower I walk down the stairs with a smile on my face because I am feeling fresh and happy that Things between me and Brittany are greater than ever. That smile is soon replaced with a scowl when I see Annie leaning over the counter running her eyes down _my_ Brittany's body making my blood boil. I loudly clear my throat as I walk into the kitchen, glaring at Annie as she sits back in her seat with a smug smirk on her face. Brittany looks at me as she flips some pancakes with a grin making a smile reappear on my face.

"How does Pancakes and a cup of coffee sound?" Brittany smiles brightly and I lick my lips as I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder before leaning in and whispering.

"Great" I whisper, smiling as I lean in and plant a soft kiss on her cheeks that start to redden slightly. Brittany smiles bashfully and places the frying pan back on the knob of the cooker. I catch a glimpse in blue eyes before I feel lips on my own, moving against mine in such a passionate rhythm. My eyes close as I reciprocate the kiss and move my hand from her shoulder to her soft face, where I caress and hold as her lips press harder into mine.

If it wasn't for the wolf whistle I wouldn't have pulled away.

"Awh don't stop, I was enjoying that!" smirks Annie and I clench my jaw, looking at Brittany who seems just as annoyed and apologetic towards me. It's not her fault her old fuckbuddy came into her house. I walk over to the fridge and glare at Annie slightly who just grins at me teasingly.

"Shouldn't you get dressed? You know since you're leaving!" I spit harshly as I throw open the metal door and wince at the noise it makes as it slams against the counter. Brittany looks at me with semi wide eyes and I mouth an 'I'm sorry' as I take out the whipped cream and blueberries. Hmm I can just imagine licking these off taught pale skin straight on that counter… But then again Pancakes work too.

Annie swings on the stool and smirks smugly as she looks at me.

"I don't think Britt would mind if I stay for some breakfast, right babe?" She teasingly smirks and I clench my jaw and bite my lip so hard that I think I've made it bleed. How fucking dare she say that and why the fuck is she still ogling Brittany's ass!

"She's not your fucking babe! And if you don't take your eyes off of her then I'm going to rip them out!" I shout and Annie scoffs challengingly making me go to move but Brittany being the sneaky ninja she is, comes to the rescue and wraps her hand around my waist which grounds me… just.

"Ignore her San, you know that I'm yours." She whispers, glaring at Annie and I look down bashfully, wondering if Brittany just realised what she said. Before I get to say anything in return like, "oh my fucking god I'm yours and I love you" Brittany pulls away and lowers the heat on the cooker. "I've got to go to the toilet but I'll be back" She winks at me and doesn't give Annie no attention as she walks out. My heart hasn't stopped hammering at the words "I'm yours", fuck I really want to call her mine. I get brought back to life when I hear Annie let out an over exaggerated sigh as she rests on the palms of her hands. I glare and face her with a very mean look, this bitch is getting on my last nerve.

"What is your problem?" I demand and she raises both of her eyebrows with a slight smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She sighs happily and I clench my jaw, closing my eyes for a second and taking a deep breath so I don't knock this slag off her pedestal.

"Why after years would you turn up fucking here?! Huh, without any explanation. And don't even think about bullshiting me because i won't take it" I spit and Annie bites her lip as she runs her eyes up and down my body making me squirm uncomfortably on the inside.

"What has it got to do with you?" She questions with a smirk and I clench my fists, knowing what she's doing.

"It's got everything to do with me!" I shout and she laughs bitterly.

"Why because your Brittany's girlfriend?" She sarcastically laughs knowing that I'm not and I swallow, not yet but I will be. "No you're Brittany's next fuck!" She spits and I hum finally understanding what's stuck up Annie's ass. I start to laugh and she frowns at me as I walk around and lean on my arms so I can get a good look at her and look her in her eyes.

"I finally get it now, you're not over Brittany… You're jealous that I mean something to Brittany and you never did" I start with a breathless laugh and I see Annie visibly tense giving me the go ahead. "All you were was a fuck and Brittany could never love you like she does me and deep down you know that."

"Shut up!"

"Why cause the truth hurts? I'm not even getting started. Brittany used you because she couldn't have me, you realise that right? You thought you could come back here and get Brittany but guess what? She's with me and I'm not letting go" I assert firmly as Annie's eyes begin to water. "Nobody understands what we've been through and nobody and I mean nobody is going to come between us and mess it up. So if I were you I would take my ass and just piss off because Brittany doesn't want you here and neither do I" I end with a bitter smile, feeling that I let everything off of my chest. Annie swallows and blinks causing a single tear to fall out of her eyes and roll down her cheek.

No I don't feel guilty or pity for the girl. 4 years it's been and trust me, she's just here to cause some shit. Brittany is mine and if anyone wants to try and ruin that I'm going to take them down with a bang.

Brittany comes back down stairs and I push myself off the counter and walk over to the frying pan where the pancakes are slowly cooking. Brittany smiles when she sees me causing me to grin at how beautiful she looks when she smiles. My blonde doesn't pay Annie any attention, not even a glance which causes her to stand up and wipe at her eyes furiously as she storms out of the kitchen and upstairs to get ready. Brittany looks at the spot Annie was in with a frown and then to me who just shrugs with a knowing face. I bet she knows that I've said something but it's not like it didn't have to be done. Brittany cuts me out of my thoughts by cupping my face and making me look at her.

"I'm really sorry that she's ruined everything." She whispers sadly and I shake my head, gently brushing my nose against hers in an affectionate way.

"It's not your fault Britt, and like I said last night this whole date thing has been amazing" I smile and Brittany cracks a grin as she slips her hands around my neck and mine around her waist. I tilt my head slightly and rest my forehead against hers. "And she's leaving now so I won't cray cray on her, but be warned if she comes back I will dropkick her" I say with a serious voice which makes Britany burst out laughing. I bite my lip at how her head tilts back when she laughs and how wide she smiles, showing off her perfectly straight and white teeth. She is so fucking perfect and yes, in my head she is fucking mine.

I grab the base of her neck which soon dies down her laughter and lean in with only one thing on my mind, them lips. Brittany hums when my lips slide against hers sensually and the grip on her the back of her neck becomes harder as our tongues dance with one another. My hand drops down to her front where I bunch up her tee in my fist as we passionately kiss. I could kiss her lips every second of every minute every fucking day, I swear I'm addicted.

"uh" I sigh out, my head tilting as Brittany drags her lips down the side of my neck. My brow furrows though when I get a waft of this burning smell. My eyes shoot open and I quickly jump away from Brittany in alertness at the mini fire formed on the frying pan. "Britt! Pancakes!" I shout out and Brittany spins on her heel with a worried 'Uhh' and quickly grabs a tea towel to put out the fire. Of course she puts out the fire and I can't help but snicker at the whole situation and the look on the blondes face.

"So no pancakes…" Brittany grins with a slight waver of amusement in her voice. I laugh as I walk over to the tall soldier and plant a chaste kiss on her lips. Looking over to the stove, I snort at the now black and deathly burnt pancakes.

"Yeah, no pancakes"

About 5 minutes later Annie storms downstairs wearing her own clothes and not Brittany's with a slight scowl. I gently run my hand over Charlie's head loving the feel of her soft golden hair. This dog is the only dog I can tolerate, all the rest aggravate me.

"There, I'm all done and I will be out of your hairs" Annie says bitterly and I grin, looking at her with a smirk on my face. Brittany nods simply and looks at me with a smile before addressing her attention back to the woman in front of us.

"Okay then, it was nice to um, know that you're on the right track and keep at it" Brittany says awkwardly, standing up to see Annie out. Annie just nods and walks out the door, not even saying goodbye. "Well then" Brittany says, slamming the door shut and turning around to face me. I get off my beautiful ass and kiss Brittany. The blonde hums kissing back and before it turns to heated I pull away and look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Now I need to get to work" I say with a pout and Brittany kisses it away. She grabs her keys and opens the door for me as I get into her car. It would be so nice if I could spend the day with Brittany doing couple-y things like snuggling on the couch or cooking a meal with her which would definitely end up in a food fight. I guess I'm just going to have to settle for this silent but comfortable car ride with her. We could always do that a different day. Little did I know that Brittany was thinking the same thing as she drops me outside my work place.

Looking at her, I run my finger down her arm towards her hand where I grab it with a smile. Her hand fits in mine like it's made just for me (No I'm not breaking out into a one direction song). I meet her eyes and lick my lips, coming forward and resting my head on her shoulder awkwardly because of the way we're seated.

"I don't wanna leave you" I whine and Brittany lets out a little chuckle before placing a kiss to my head.

"Me neither but you have work, you bigshot lawyer" She grins making me laugh and look at her with a smile.

"I'm really happy" I whisper gently out of the blue and Brittany tilts her head slightly with a smile and admiration plastered all over her face.

"Me too San, me too"

"Will you walk me in?" I ask with bright eyes, trying to hold onto every minute I get to spend with the blonde who nods with a big grin. Brittany and I walk to the large glass doors that automatically open for us. I strut through the place with confidence because I'm so used to it, I guess it's a perk of being the head bitch in high school because it gives you this confidence that I could never describe. The elevator doors open and I press the button to the right floor. My eyes flicker to Brittany where she is standing straight and looking around the gold elevator in wonder like she hasn't seen it before. A smile graces my face because she is so fucking perfect and tall… like I love it because I can rest my head against her chest comfortably and she can kiss my forehead without having to tip toe or bend down. We're the perfect height and pretty much perfect for each other, like already knew.

We step out together and as soon as I walk down the hall I roll my eyes upon seeing my colleagues scattered around. Remember Ella and her clique of fucking sluts, yeah they're staring over here and probably at _My_ Brittany with fucking heart eyes.

"Hey Brittany" Calls out Ella with a smile and a flirty wave which makes me growl and clench my jaw. Just as I'm about to go all Lima heights and throw my shoe at her Brittany takes me by surprise and pulls me into a spontaneous kiss. From the gasps I guess it took them by surprise too. I melt into her lips as her hands come up to my jawline and she deepens the kiss. I want to pull away because we're giving my colleagues a free show but then it hits me, Brittany is doing this to prove a point that I'm hers and she's mine.

Brittany slowly pulls away and licks her bottom lip with a smile as i slowly open my eyes. The grin and sparkle in them baby blues tell me she's pleased with what she's just done and I'm not going to that I'm not either. I go to speak but I can't seem to form any words after that kiss, she always takes my breath away.

"Ignore them and have a good day" Brittany breathes out and I nod dreamily as her hands drop from my jaw onto my hands where she squeezes them with a cute smile. I watch as she slips out of my grip and walks towards the elevator, smirking at the jaw dropped looks on the female's faces. Everyone's eyes are focused on me and I lick my lips, trying to regain my confidence and myself. Looking at Ella, I smirk with a teasing look as I strut down to my office thinking about how lucky I am that I can call that soldier mine. Well sort of.

I lean back in my chair with a smile on my face thinking about Brittany and how I want her in my life forever. I want Brittany to be my girlfriend.

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! How are you all? Okay so Santana laid it down on Annie, oh shit! What about them poor pancakes? :( haha. Okay so next chapter it's back to Brittany and we're gonna see some Army blues because I hate to say it but, she's got about a week and a half left until she gets deployed. Also Santana and Britt's dad are going reunite :) would you like to see some Olivia in the next chapter? If so tell me your ideas and I'll try and include them. Like I always say your suggestions are always awesome so PM me or review. I'm in the middle of writing Dead or Alive so that should be updated today or tomorrow, Have a good day and to them Carmilla fans (Holy Fucking Shit… I knew perry was the dean and Hollestein in that Library ;) )


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The next couple of days with me and Santana have been amazing, I feel like we're growing stronger and stronger by the second. It's like we're a couple because we haven't left each other's side and just the way that we look each other I mean, I can't stop the look of admiration on my face whenever I look at her because she's so beautiful and amazing.

But at the back of my mind is that I leave in 5 days. I have to leave Santana behind and it's going to break mine and her heart. My pop and Olivia, it's like… I can't even explain how hard it's going to be but, I have a duty and I know it has to be done. My pop has to work which is a bit shitty because it would be nice for me to spend some time with him but it's not the end of the world.

A smile appears on my face when this idea appears in my head and it's amazing. I want to spend time with Olivia and Santana so why not all of us together? Now that I think about it, it would be best if Santana and Olivia try to become friends so when I'm gone they have someone to lean on and talk to you know? Withdrawing my phone, I don't even have to scroll down my contact list because Santana is at the top ranking number one. I press call and hold the iPhone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey Britt" She says and I grin, just hearing her voice makes me so fucking happy.

"Hey San, how are you?" I ask with a grin and hear her let out a happy sigh.

"Great now that I've heard your voice" She charms and I roll my eyes playfully, it's cheesy but so cute because it's coming from her. I let out a laugh in response and pull on the lead to Charlie as I walk her down the park. I thought it would be nice for me to talk Charlie out for a walk considering I haven't really walked her in a while and I could use some fresh air.

"What are you doing today?" I ask as Charlie sniffs around the leaves probably hoping to find some left over food that she could nibble on. I hear Santana let out a thinking hum and I smile, waiting for her reply.

"My schedule is free, what do you have in mind?" She husks out and I swallow, now is not the time for her sexy voice. Don't get me wrong sex with Santana is amazing but I don't want this relationship to be based around sex. I want to wine and dine her, show her that she deserves to be treated with love and respect.

"Not what you're thinking" I chuckle and hear a little laugh on the line "How about a shopping trip?" I propose and hear a little excited squeal making me chuckle. "Is that a yes?" I ask

"Uh hell yes! I haven't been shopping in a while and with you. Oh my god it will be like old times when we used to go to Lima mall after school" She happily sighs and I grin, exactly like the old times.

"Awesome, well I'm just out walking Charlie so I'll come and pick you up in about an hour after I've got changed and everything" I tell the love of my life who hums happily into the phone.

"That's fine Britt, oh Brittany?" She asks and I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to see you"

A bashful smile appears on my face because I only saw Santana yesterday but I feel exactly the same. Like I miss her all the fucking time and when I see her it just makes my day and lightens my world.

"I can't wait to see you too"

After that we hang up and I jog back home with Charlie running by my side with her tongue flapping out of her mouth and her fur flowing in the wind. It looks like some hair commercial but for dogs. When I arrive home I look back at my phone and contemplate my other idea. Should I ring Olivia and ask her to come along? I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks and I do miss her, I think Santana would understand, But also I want them to get along.

Yeah I do it. I dial Olivia's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv!" I grin down the phone when I hear her gasp in excitement and squeal my name.

"Britt! How are you, I haven't heard from you in ages babe" She gasps and I look down a little, feeling a tad guilty because I've sort of neglected her. I guess I'm just going to have to make it up to her.

"I'm good, I'm good. What about yourself? How are things?"

"They're good, I'm still working in Starbucks but I met this really cute girl the other day and she like sat right in front of me and said that I make orgasmic coffee" She laughs as she tells her story and I laugh, hearing her voice has made me realise how much I miss her.

"Did you get her number?" I ask with raised eyebrow because she was on at me for ages about getting Santana's number. Oh god I wonder what she'll say when she finds out that me and San are dating, or that we've had sex. Yeah I'll keep that bit private…

"Duh, or course I fucking did" She exclaims and I laugh, of course she did.

"Nice one, so do you fancy coming out with me and Santana today? We're going to the mall" I add and physically hear her smirk on the other end.

"You and Santana…" She teases and I sigh, not being able to fight away the smile tugging at my lips.

"Olivia…" I warn and try to subdue my laughter. "Come on it will be fun and you know you two could get to know each other"

"Geez it sounds like you're setting me up with her" Olivia smirks and I narrow my eyes.

"Never in a million years!" I assert, aware of Olivia's teasing and the smirk.

"Okay, I would love to but I swear if I'm the third wheel th-"

"There will be no third wheeling. I'll come pick you up after I've got Santana so 40 minutes okay?" I interrupt and ask.

"Yeah sure, see you soon babe" She hangs up and I throw my phone down on my bed and strip of my clothes. I don't think I have time to shower and I look pretty decent so I'll just spray some deodorant and perfume. Clothes wise, I choose some jeans, a white tee and some black trainers. I throw my hair into a high pony and spray some expensive perfume that my pop got me like 4 years ago on my neck and wrists before grabbing my keys to my car and driving over to San's place. I decide on whether or not to get out and knock on the door because I haven't seen martin in a while ever since the date and I didn't get the chance to tell him how it was because you know… we were pretty preoccupied. Eh what's the harm?

Opening my door, I walk up to the door and knock a couple of times and plaster a smile on my face because if Santana was to open it, I would want her to open it to my beautiful happy face. What do you know, when the door opens its Martin who sees my face.

"Brittany! How are you?" He booms, wrapping me in a hug. I swear to god this is all me and this man do, hug and drink beer. I smile and pat his back.

"I'm good, what about you? I didn't get a chance to tell you how the date went" I mention as he lets me in with a big smile on his face and nods with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you didn't, don't worry though Santana filled me in" He grins and I freeze a little, he doesn't know we had sex right? No, he wouldn't why would Santana tell him? What if he sensed it though? Like people get that glow on them when they have sex, I know I do. "Who knew you could be so romantic?" He teases and budges his shoulder with mine as he walks past. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile. Of course she didn't tell him.

Upon hearing footsteps coming down some stairs, I turn around to see Santana with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. A smile appears on my face as I walk forward so it saves her some distance and you know so I can hug her faster. When she gets onto the last step of her carpeted stairs I open my arms and lift her off and into the air with a laugh. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, engulfing me in a big hug.

"Mmm hey" I mumble out and she sighs into the crook of my neck. It's only been a day since I've seen her and it feels like it's been years. I squeeze her and walk in a slow circle as I inhale her scent with a massive grin on my face. Seeing her makes my fucking day.

"I've missed you" Santana cutely mumbles making me chuckle lightly and rub my hand over her hoodie covered back.

"I missed you too" I reply as she pulls her head out of my neck and looks me in my eyes. Her eyes flicker down to my lips and she slowly leans in but I stop her by clearing my throat slightly. She frowns and looks at me with a confused look.

"What if your ma's here?" I ask and she scoffs with an uninterested look.

"I don't care, if I want to kiss you I will" She grins and I smile, slowly leaning in and connecting our lips. It's a sweet kiss where our lips touch delicately and passionately, to the point where I want to deepen it but I know Martin's just in the kitchen and he could walk in. I'm respectful and I like him so I pull away, smiling at the little groan that Santana makes as I slowly put her down.

"Don't pout gorgeous" I whisper and lean in to kiss that pout away. Santana lets out a tiny moan mixed with a sigh that sends shivers through my spine and her hand comes up to my cheek as she pulls away. I look into her deep brown eyes and smile.

"I love it when you call me gorgeous" She confesses with a cute grin making me bite my lip at how fucking cute she is. I brush my nose against hers and slide my hands down her arms to her hands.

"I'll always call you gorgeous…" I mumble, looking down at her lips then into her eyes "Or beautiful… sweet heart" I continue, slowly leaning forward, my lips aching to touch hers. I interlock our fingers and bring them up to my lips where I kiss them gently. "Darling… My love… and my All" I finish with the sincerest and love-struck look as I gaze into her eyes that are sparkling. Santana lets out a breath and shakes her head gently with a breathless smile.

"I lov—"

"Brittany are you staying for some beers?" Martin calls out from the kitchen, interrupting Santana in an important moment making Brittany bite her bottom lip. Santana clucks her tongue and can't believe that her papi has just ruined what she was going to say.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana whispers to herself angrily making Brittany giggle and pull her into herself in a hug. Santana smiles as she lets out a breath into my chest and I smile into her cinnamon smelling hair.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask and she looks up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse and—"She begins to say but I shake my head with a smile and cut her off with a peck to the lips.

"You won't be needing that, today is on me" I grin and Santana goes to protest but I shake my head and groan out a 'nu uh'. I plant a kiss on her tanned forehead and walk over to the kitchen where I pop my head in and look at Martin who is reading a cooking book. "Santana and I are off to the mall" I say and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Have a good day" He mentions and I smile.

"Do you need anything at all? I could pick it up for you or something" I add and he hums in thought before shaking his head. I go back to Santana and grab her hand as I lead her to my car and open the door for her. I know she loves it when I act like a gentlelady because of the little bashful smile on her face and the little pink dust that coats her cheeks. Now all I have to do is tell her that I invited Olivia to come and hope she doesn't kick off because that's the last thing I want. As I drive down the road in the direction to Olivia's, I glance at Santana whose tapping her fingers on her lap to the tune of sugar by maroon 5 with a smile.

"Hey San?" I clear my throat and Santana looks at me with slightly raised eyebrows. "Um, I hope you don't mind but I invited Olivia to come with us…" I shakily say and wait for her reaction, I keep waiting but there isn't one. Santana just shrugs with a smile and goes back to tapping her fingers making me frown. "Wait, that's it? You're not going to attack me or something" I whole-heartedly joke and Santana lets out a breath.

"She's your friend Britt, I get it. You want to spend time with your friend and me. So I might not be frilled that you guys kissed but I think I can get over it" She explains with a smile and I let out a breath, amazed at how amazing she is. Nodding, I bite my lip and turn up the volume and grin at Santana who starts to sing along.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

Santana's voice is just so fucking sexy, like I'm sure I've got a semi going on right now. Her voice has always been raspy even in high school where in my opinion she had the best voice out of everyone, but now, now she's like Beyoncé quality. I look over to her to see her belting away the lyrics with no care in the world, that's why I love her. She looks so happy that I can't even describe it. I pull up outside Olivia's place and see her just coming out of the door with a grin on her face when she spots me. She looks nice and casual wearing a blouse, denim jeans and some white converse as she saunters over to my car and gets in the back seat.

"Hey girls!" She grins in excitement and I chuckle, looking to the left as I pull out and head for the mall.

"Hey Liv, buckle up" I remind her, always drive carefully. Santana looks out of the window feeling like she doesn't know what to say to Olivia, but she wants to try with her. She knows that she means a lot to me and I'm hoping that she realises Olivia could become a possible good friend for her.

"Hey Santana, you don't mind me coming today do you?" Olivia asks hesitantly whilst staring at Santana who licks her lips and turns in her seat to look at the light brunette with a slight smile.

"I don't mind, you're Britt's friend after all. It's going to be a good day" She breathes with a nod and a slight grin as she turns back to the front. I look at Olivia through my mirror and see her looking at me a smirk and wide eyes making me chuckle and turn up the volume.

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

My head bops to the music as Olivia and Santana belt out the lyrics, quite perfectly may I add. I feel like it's my turn, I wouldn't say I sound like Santana who gives me eargasms everytime she opens her mouth but I do have a pretty good singing voice. I smirk as I know the next lyrics and I get ready to sing them.

_Yeah_

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don't let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody's me_

_I gotta be your man_

_There ain't no other way_

_'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

Santana looks at me with a sultry smirk as I sing because we're reading between the lines. I want Santana's red velvet and sugar sweet, and no fucking way will I let anybody else touch it. Let's be real, Santana is hotter than a southern California day.

"Britt wants Santana's red velvet" Whistles Olivia which makes all of us burst out laughing. Glancing over at Santana, I see a genuine smile and laugh on her face and it just makes me so happy. This day is going to be good.

We arrive at the mall and Olivia is fist out of the car with a big excited squeal.

"I'm buzzing Britt! I haven't been to the mall yet and I need to treat myself" She smirks making me laugh and walk next to Santana as she walks ahead. I brush my hand against Santana's arm the first time, then I slide it down her inner forearm and into her hand where I interlock our fingers as we walk. She looks at me but I just look ahead with a smile on my lips, acting like I haven't done anything. "Where to first? Hmm, ooh let's go to American apparel"

I end up holding coat hanger after coat hanger of clothes on both arms for Santana and Olivia as they swirl around the shop like a tornado. Not that I mind, I do miss activities like these. I look at Santana who is chatting with Olivia as she holds a shirt over her torso and asks for her opinion bringing a smile to my face. They're getting on well and I like it. Olivia laughs at something Santana said and pats her arm as she walks over to me with a smile.

"I'll take these" She grins, taking her clothes off of my right tattooed arm. I walk over to Santana who's looking at herself in the mirror with a cute t-shirt in front of her.

"That looks cute" I smile and she looks at me through the mirror with a little chuckle.

"I don't want to look cute, I want to look sexy" She groans with a laugh making me grin and press up against her so I can brush my nose against the top of her ear.

"You always look sexy…" I husk out, purposely brushing my lips against the outer shell of her ear and smirk when I hear her breath hitch.

"I need to go try these on, come on love birds" Olivia smirks and slaps me on the ass as she walks by me and Santana towards the changing rooms. Santana pulls away from me and walks towards the changing rooms but throws me a smirk over her shoulder as she beckons me to follow her. Before I enter the changing room with Santana in the corner of my eye I catch Olivia grinning as she thrusts her hips in the air causing me to playfully glare at her as I shut the door and lock it. I don't want no one walking in as Santana changes.

Santana looks at me with a lopsided grin as I extend my arm so she can choose what she wants to try on first. She struts forward and runs her finger down my arm as she takes some tight stonewashed jeans off a coat hanger. I smile at her as she turns around so her back is towards me and she slowly slides her jeans down her toned tanned legs in a slow painstakingly pace. I swallow as my eyes drop to her ass that looks absolutely amazing in her black lacy panties, fuck. The thing that gets me is when Santana looks at me over her shoulder with a sultry grin like she's teasing me.

Santana slides the jeans up her legs and sucks in a breath to do up the button and I run my eyes all over her legs and her ass. Those jeans do her bottom half very well. The Latina turns around and looks at me with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"How do they look?" she asks and I nod with a big smile making her laugh at my answer.

"They look great! How about you try on this?" I say, passing Santana this white lacy top she liked. It does look nice and no doubt it would look amazing on Santana with her petite frame and her tanned skin. Santana hums and grabs the hem of her top, making sure to look me in the eyes before she lifts her top over her head and throws it onto the little bench. I exhale shakily as I look at the curves of her sides and the lines on her taught stomach, god that stomach. My eyes drift up her body and lock onto two round, soft and perfect looking breasts being held by a matching black lacy bra. I don't know that I'm doing it but my lip is secured tightly between my teeth and I'm biting down so hard that I think I've made it bleed.

Santana tries to hide her smirk but she decides to tease me by taking extra time to put on her top. She lifts her arms up and tenses her stomach, purposely pushing out her chest for me to see before sliding the top over her torso and looking down at herself.

"What do you think of this?" She asks, running her hands down her body and the material of the white lacy top. I lick my lips and push myself off of the door, stalking over to her as I slowly run my eyes up and down her body with a smirk. I stop when I'm right in front of her, so close that I can smell the mint on her breath from the chewing gum she had a few minutes ago.

"You look amazing but you know what would look better?" I ask with a grin, a hint of sultriness in my tone. Santana raises an eyebrow and looks at my lips briefly before humming.

"What's that?" She husks.

"You pressed up against that wall with my face between your legs" I growl and Santana gasps when I push her up against the wall opposite the mirror. I hum as I place kisses up and down the tanned neck, all the way up to her ear and then all the way down just below her jaw where I nip gently. Santana closes her eyes and moans quietly, just letting out a breathless sigh as I suck on her pressure point.

"God, you don't know what you do to me!" Santana moans out and I smirk into her skin.

"Trust me I do—because you do the exact same to me" I mention as I look into her eyes before leaning forward and connecting our lips. I instantly hum at the taste of Santana's cherry Chap Stick, I fucking love the taste of cherries and Santana so what's better than both of them mixed together? Santana opens her mouth and I'm quick to deepen the kiss by tilting my head and weaving my tongue through. Our tongues rub against each other and I run my hands up Santana's sides and then slip them under the hem of her shirt to just feel her skin. Santana lets out a content moan and I stroke the roof of her mouth because I know that tickles her and at the same time I claw her stomach.

"Mmh Fuck" She pants into my mouth making me whimper and slam my lips harder into her plump ones. My touch becomes a little more feisty and urgent as I grab Santana boobs and squeeze them roughly. I don't think Santana minds though because the noises that are coming out of her mouth is telling me that she likes it. The top comes off and my lips latch onto the mounds of flesh that are spilling over the cup of her bra. "Britt—Baby, _fuck_" I'll take that off later but right now I know Santana needs me in other places. I kiss, lick and bite my way down her body, making sure I leave a trail of hickeys going down her stomach to the waistband of her new jeans that I'm dying to rip off but come on, I'm not that stupid.

Dropping to my knees, I unbutton her jeans as I look up at her with a flirtatious smile. Her mouth is slightly parted and I know she is panting from the way her chest is heaving up and down, I haven't even started yet baby! I pull down her jeans and underwear in one motion making Santana gasp and moan in shock as her wet pussy is exposed. I close my eyes as I inhale her scent and let out a shaky moan at the smell of her, _fuck me._

"Britt…" She moans desperately, her hand coming down to rest on my head and subtly trying to urge me closer to the part that needs me the worst. I'm feeling nice today so I'm not going to tease her, I'm going to give her what she wants so when I lean forward and run my tongue up her slit she slams her head into the wall and drops her jaw. "Shit!" She hisses and I look up at her through my lashes as I take another lick. I look at her pink pussy that is glistening and spread her lips with my fingers so I can have full access to that bundle of nerves. I latch onto it, sucking like crazy and humming at the taste. "Fuck Britt!" She shouts causing my eyes to widen and retract to look up at her and towards the door.

"San, you have to be quiet. Anyone can walk by and hear you" I remind her but it doesn't look like she's listening because she roughly tightens her hand in my hair and pushes me forward into her pussy. I smirk and flick my tongue on the bud before wiggling my tongue all around her pussy, up and down her slit and then circling her entrance.

"Oh Baby, mm there!" She moans out, it's quieter than before but not quiet enough. The last thing I want is to get caught and get kicked out of American Apparel because they sell some really nice clothes here. I replace my tongue with my long fingers and slide up her body so I'm inches taller than her like always. She looks at me through half lidded eyes as I slowly push a finger into her tight hole. Her brow furrows and her mouth opens but I'm quick to swallow down the moan by attaching our lips. It was a good thing really because I quickly decide to shove two fingers in and pump them really fast. Santana pushes her face into mine, obviously desperate to scream out because she's biting my bottom lip extremely hard.

"You're doing good baby, keep quiet and enjoy" I husk out after regaining feeling in my lips. Santana whimpers, gasps and moans into the crook of my neck as I finger fuck her as hard and fast as possible. The sounds of my fingers coated in Santana's juices rapidly fucking her echoes through the changing room making me let out a moan.

"Ungh, Britt- I'm so fucking close!" She growls and I pump so fast that my arm starts to burn. As her head flies back into the wall I'm quick and I sneakily slip in a third finger making her crumble over the edge and shake against the wall as her orgasm ripples through her. She goes to scream but I cup a hand around her mouth and she bites it roughly making me shut my eyes at the sensation I'm getting from being so turned on. I let her ride out her high before slipping out my fingers and bringing them up to my face where I look at the wet and sticky juices covering them. Santana's juices.

"Look at that!" I husk out, sliding one of the fingers into my mouth and sucking on it with a moan. Santana tastes so fucking good. I'm about to suck the other two but Santana leans forward and takes them into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on them collecting her own juices. "_Fuck_ that's so hot" I groan out watching Santana lick my digits with a smirk. Just as I go to pull away Santana walks me backwards until I come in contact with the little bench and I sit on it. She straddle my lap and I look down to where her wet pussy is coating the front of my jeans.

"Since you helped me out, I guess it's fair to return the favour" She rasps out, quickly unbuttoning my jeans and sliding her hand into my boxers and grabbing my cock that quickly responds to her touch.

"San… what about Olivia?" I moan, I bet she probably knows we're up to something in here. Santana bites her lip as she taps on my arm to lift myself up and she pulls down my jeans and boxers until they're around my shins. Santana stares down at my cock in her hand and hums sensually.

"I swear you get bigger every time" she purrs as she massages me to full hardness, my cock standing attention and ready for some action. My eyes flutter and my head leans back on the wall, the pleasure I'm receiving from Santana is making me feel lightheaded.

"Mmm fuck"

Santana lifts up slightly so my head is touching her entrance and she kisses me as she slowly sinks down in me, taking me up the hilt making us both moan into each other's mouths. I frown in pleasure as Santana's tongue slides against mine and her pussy squeezes my cock as she slowly moves up and down on it. I slowly pull away and rest my forehead against hers, deciding to speed up the process and thrust upwards causing Santana to moan out and arch her back.

"San—tana, _fuck" _I moan as she lifts up and slams back down, riding me at a consistent pace now. "Pro-uh!... what about protect-" I pant out but Santana cuts me off by slamming her lips into mine and sliding on my thick pole. All thoughts escape from my mind as my hands fly out to Santana's bare ass to support her riding.

"Shit, Britt! You're so fucking big" Santana moans out and I look down to where I see my cock disappearing into her pussy. She's so tight and so warm, let's not forget that I'm not wearing a condom so I can feel her velvet walls every time she slides up and down and it's making it extremely hard for me not to blow my load right now.

Suddenly there's a knock.

"Santana, Brittany you almost done?" Olivia asks with a knowing tone and a smirk, even though I can't see her face I know she's smirking. Santana looks at me and pants, telling me that there's no way she can talk.

"Y-yeah Liv, a-almost" I stutter out, trying to keep my cool but Santana hasn't stopped riding me. I hear Olivia let out a chuckle and hum.

"Okay, well whilst you two try on 'clothes' I'm going to go chat up the store manager" She muses, leaving us alone. I look at Santana and guide her by pushing her ass up and down with each thrust I'm delivering.

"Oh yeah"

"Fuck!"

Santana's back arches and her head lolls back as I thrust hard and fast, even though the burn in my bum cheeks is killing me. I glance to the side and look in the mirror at ourselves, me and Santana fucking and It's so hot. I watch as Santana pants and her ass bounces as she rides me, I look at my complexion and notice how flushed and utterly turned on I am. Santana leans down and bites my ear lobe.

"Are you going to cum for me baby? Cum right in me!" She moans, biting her lip and that's the last straw for me. I empty myself and shoot a load of white cum into her pussy with a loud grunt and a moan mixed with a whimper, feeling my toes curl and my stomach tense.

After we both come down from our highs Santana lets out a breathless chuckle and looks me in my tired eyes.

"That was adventurous" She grins and I giggle, leaning forward and placing a cute kiss on her nose. She smiles and kisses my cheek before getting off my lap and standing on shaky legs. My now soft but wet dick flops on my thighs and I look down at the mess created in my lap.

"Don't suppose you have a tissue?" I ask with a playful grin as Santana slides her soiled panties up her legs. She shakes her head and laughs.

"No I don't but I can think of another way to clean that up for you"

Fuck me.

After 10 more minutes me and Santana finally leave the shop with me paying for Santana's clothes and having to practically drag Olivia away from the way to eager shop assistant. I look to Santana and Olivia and pout.

"I'm hungry after all that—" I almost say the rest but catch myself before I slip. I look to Santana who bites her lip and to Olivia who is wearing a smirk. "—Changing…" I hesitantly mumble not believing my own bullshit.

"Yeah, alright" Olivia winks and leads us to the nearest restaurant. My legs are still shaking after the activities in the changing room so I'm eager to sit down. Before I do I pull out the chair for Santana and Olivia because hello, I am a gentlewoman. I take my seat between them both and look at the menu with an appreciative hum.

"What are you ladies getting?" I ask.

"I'm going to have the chicken alfredo" Santana smiles and Olivia raises her eyebrows with a nod.

"That sounds nice, but I'm going to have a burger and fries because I'm starving" She drawls out and I pull a face.

"Greedy bitch" I grumble jokingly and Santana and Olivia laugh.

With the food ordered the conversation gets flowing nicely, and I'm glad there been no mention of mine and Santana's activities in the changing room.

"So Liv, tell us about that girl you were talking about" I say interestedly as I sip on my coke, I'm the driver so sadly I cannot drink alcohol. Olivia grins and moves on her chair a little bit, like she's getting comfy to tell us a big story.

"Okay so her names Emily and oh my god girls, she is fucking smoking" She grins with wide eyes making me and Santana giggle. "She comes into Starbucks every morning for her usual pumpkin spice latte" She says and I raise my eyebrows and look at Santana.

"Oooh" I tease and Santana laughs, we're like a bunch of school girls.

"Shut up. Anyway, we started talking and like she would touch my hand or send me these flirty smiles" She grins whilst making all these hand gestures.

"Right that's it, you're going to have to change your relationship status on facebook" I joke and Olivia rolls her eyes playfully whilst Santana dies herself laughing into her wine.

"Every time she comes in she wears these really hot outfits, like these skirts with heels and a low but blouse. God, her boobs" Olivia bites her lips and lets out a hum making me narrow my eyes playfully.

"You alright there? I don't want you creaming the seat" I laugh and Santana doubles over, actually falling into me because she's laughing so much. Olivia starts laughing because Santana's laugh is just infectious and we're sort of causing a scene because nearly everyone is staring at us. "Shhh, guys. People are eating" I playfully scold and Santana wipes under her eyes.

"Okay, where was i?" Olivia asks.

"Her boobs" Santana comments and Olivia points at her with a smile.

"Yes. So her boobs are like wow, they are so squeezable. Definitely a F cup" She smirks and I shake my head with a grin.

"You're such a perv" I jab with a grin and Olivia feigns hurt.

"I am not! I'm just appreciating her body like she appreciates my orgasmic coffee"

A bunch of laughs and sexual comments later then we've finished the meal and I'm currently waiting on the bill. Ooh that rhymed. Olivia and Santana wipe the corners of their mouths with a napkin feigning posh as we're surrounded by a bunch of stuck up old people or parents who think they are better than everyone because they have money.

"Oh well that was splendid!" Olivia comments with a smirk and Santana grins, raising her glass of wine to her.

"I agree, absolutely wonderful" She clarifies whilst sticking her pinkie in the air like a posh lady making Olivia giggle. I smile to myself because over this dinner they have spoken more than they ever have before and cracked jokes left, right and centre.

"Is there anywhere else we need to go after this?" Olivia asks and I lick my lips with a smile.

"There is one more place"

…..

Santana and Olivia look up at the fancy glass shop with gold pains of metal and a fancy revolving door. They both look at me with curious looks as to why we're here but I just smirk at them and lead them into the very expensive and fancy clothes shop. When they step inside their jaws drop at the layout of it. It's like something from L.A or someplace with those shops that models and celebrities shop from. Ooh like Versace.

"Britt, what are we doing here?" Santana asks and I look at her with a smile.

"I want you to look for a dress that you really really like" I tell her and she raises an eyebrow to question me but I shake my head and plant a kiss on her lips. "Go" I smirk and she wonders off in awe as she stares at the gorgeous dresses. Olivia looks at me with narrowed eyes and hums, a smile playing on her face.

"What are you up to?" She asks sceptically and I roll my eyes, moving closer to her so I'm side by side.

"She doesn't know it yet but I'm arranging for her, myself and my pop to have dinner and I want her to feel all glamourous and have a nice dress." I say with a smile, and look at Olivia. "You know I only have three days left until I have to, um, deploy and I want Santana to meet my pa and I want it to be a nice evening" I sigh gently, watching as Santana runs her hands down so many dresses.

Olivia smiles softly at me and lets out a breathless chuckle.

"You're a true gem you are Britt and Santana is lucky to have you"

I look down bashfully at my feet with a bright smile and nod to myself, Santana is lucky to have me and I'm lucky to have her. I glance up at Olivia and pat her arm.

"Have a look around and see if there's anything you like but do not break anything" I warn and she waves me off as she walks around with an excited hum. I laugh and walk up to Santana who is staring at this particular dress. It's a black One-Shoulder column dress with a thigh-high slit bordered with a golden zip. I raise my eyebrows and let out a breath as that would look amazing on Santana. "Wow" I say and Santana looks at me with a smile.

"I know, top quality all of this" She chuckles and I slide a hand around her waist to which she leans into my side and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Do you like that one?" I ask and look down at Santana who lets out a little laugh.

"Britt, I am not letting you buy that for me" She states and I shake my head with a smile.

"San, do you like that one?" I ask again and feel Santana's head lift off my shoulder so I turn to look at her.

"Obviously, all of these dresses are amazing but that doesn't mean you have to buy me them. Why are we here anyways? I have plenty of dresses" She smiles and I hum, swaying from side to side a little.

"Well I was hoping that you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night" I ask smoothly and Santana smiles softly.

"Of course I would but that doesn't mean you have to buy me this dress" She purrs and bites her lip softly with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe not but considering the dinner will be with my pop and it will probably be the last proper dinner we have with each other…. I want it to be special and for you to have a glamourous dress because you deserve it" I confess gently and look into Santana's eyes when I see them well up with tears.

"Brittany, you mean so much to me! Seriously you don't know how happy you make me and all of this—"she gestures, looking around the store with her arms "Is amazing. I just- fuck- I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me" She breathes and I smile, bringing her in close and hugging her softly.

"I know, I know. You mean the world to me San" I swallow, oh god I can feel the world bubbling in my throat. I'm going to say it, I'm going to say I love her. I lick my lips and look down at my feet before looking into her deep brown eyes. "I-I l.. I l-" I frown and clear my throat, the fuck do not do this now! I go to say the words but they just wont come out and I notice Santana looking at me with such an intense look that it makes me forget everything. "I L.. I would love for you to have this dress" I splutter out, cursing internally because that's not what I wanted to say in this moment and I think Santana realises that because she smiles sweetly and places a tender kiss on my lips.

"I would love it"

I stare into her eyes and sigh happily, she knows I love her and I know she loves me. Why can't I say it? I need to be able to say it. I love her, I love her, I love her. See. We just get caught up in each other's eyes until Olivia breaks the silence by shouting from the other side of the shop.

"Oi Britt, Emily would totally love this thong right?"

Hey guys! How are we all? I'm so sorry for the wait, that was very shitty of me but I made it up to you with this long ass chapter. What did you think of it? We had a lot of Brittana interaction, some Santana and Olivia cause yes they are friends now! Olivia is funny! Some hot steamy sex in changing rooms because who doesn't love that? Oh god, what about the situation with saying the L word. Santana went to say it but martin cut her off and Brittany, she's nervous because she really does love Santana. So I'm going to give you a spoiler alert and tell you that it's two more chapters before Brittany deploys, the next chapter will be a dinner with Brittany, her pop and Santana. Then the next chapter will be a going away party for Brittany, unless you guys have any other ideas then I'd be happy to include them. I feel like this story Is coming along and I want to thank the people who review every time I update and are so nice with their comments. Thank you :] P.S just wanted to see if anyone noticed that Brittany and Santana didn't use Protection… Oh no ;) Till next time.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Exhaling a large breath, I stare at the diamond ring in the cute black velvet box in my hand. Will Santana think it's too much? I want her to realise that she means so much to me and that I won't forget about her when I go away, I want her to have a piece of me and a reminder that I love her.

"Britt, come on we don't want to be late" My pop shouts from downstairs and I slip the box into my jacket pocket with a shaky breath. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and smile gently, my hair is curled and frames my face in a way I never thought it could. My white silky blouse contrasts with my black skinny trousers and heels. I can just picture Santana in that dress I brought her yesterday, she is going to look absolutely stunning. Brushing off invisible creases, I straighten my back and nod at myself before heading towards my door and down stairs to where my pop is waiting for me.

A smile appears on my face when I take in his appearance and how much effort he's gone through to look as good as he does now. He's wearing a navy crisp suit with a shining white shirt and black tie underneath, his hair is parted and slick to the side and his face is smooth and free of any stubble. I smirk when he catches my eye and he raises a playful eyebrow in questioning.

"Well don't you clean up nice?" I tease and he brushes his shoulders with a grin making me laugh as we walk out of the house and towards my car. I've decided that I'm not taking Santana to breadsticks because that's too predictable and I'm kind of on a temporary ban so that's a no-no. With Santana in that dress and my pop all dressed up I'm feeling a lot fancier so I'm going to go all out and take them to Carlucci's. Carlucci's is the fanciest and the dearest restaurant in Lima, I think it's so expensive because it's Italian food and like amazing! I've been there once with my pop when he was delivering food there but otherwise I've never been because who In their right mind would spend 300 dollars on dinner? That is per person by the way.

"Does Santana know where she's going?" My pa asks as I drive down the motorway, the night sky darkening ever so as time ticks by. I hum and glance at him with my two hands on the wheel.

"I've sent a car over" I smirk because that's pretty fancy right? You only see that shit in movies. My pop laughs and shakes his head.

"What a way to treat a woman" He says with a proud smile and I shrug nonchalantly, knowing him that he would do the same if it was with a woman he loved. I know that I inherited his manners and his characteristics because we are exactly the same. I love Santana and I am going to treat her right until the day I die, my pop done that with my ma until she left him.

"So I just want to make sure that we're clear abo—"

"Britt, I'm not going to say anything to embarrass you or offend Santana. You have my word" he promises and I smile at him as I make a right turn and pull into the car park. I scan left and right for a parking space in this busy restaurant. Finally I find a place and park the car perfectly before stepping out and letting out a big breath, the ring in my pocket tickling my insides with nerves. It's not what everyone thinks, nobody is going to understand besides me and Santana. I walk into the restaurant with my pop and look around in amazement. This is definitely top notch. The tables are a black glass with black leather seats, there's a large bar and off to the corner there is a large wooden floor designated for some ballroom dancing.

"Wow" I hum and my pop nods his head in agreement. A waiter comes along with a gentle smile on his face and looks at me and my pop.

"Hi there, can I take your name?" He asks as he looks down at this list on a clipboard.

"Pierce" I say with a small smile and he looks down the list and finds my name with a 'aha'. He looks back up and grabs three menus.

"This way please" He guides and leads us to a nicely set up table with three seats. The blonde haired waiter sets the menus down and smiles. "I'll be over shortly to take your orders" He comments before walking away. I take a seat and look at my pop who's opposite me with a smirk.

"Well isn't this fancy?" I mumble and my pop picks up a knife with this engraved extravagant pattern with raised eyebrows and then looks at me with a little laugh.

"Very, I'm afraid to open the menu and look at the prices of the food" He half-heartedly jokes and I tilt my head a little.

"Don't worry about any of that pop, this dinner is on me. All of it. I want to have a good night with you and Santana, this means the world to me. Spending time with you before I deploy" I confess with a gently voice and grab his hand over the table which he squeezes and swallows. Looking up a certain person catches my eye and my heart stops at how beautiful she looks. The grip on my pops hand starts to loosen as I gaze at Santana looking impeccable in the black dress I brought her as she scans around the restaurant, no doubt looking for me. I stand up and the squeaking of the chair catches her attention making her look this way, at me.

Every noise around me stops and all I can see is Santana, the woman I love to death standing there with a smile on her face. How in the world did I get so lucky? Santana begins to walk over to the table and my pop realises who I'm staring at and stands up in politeness as well. Santana tucks a loose brown hair behind her ear as she reaches us and I walk over to her to give her a hug which she so graciously returns.

"You look… I have no words because you've took my breath away" I whisper into her ear as I pull away and look into her eyes that are shining under the light. Santana smiles and I press my lips into her cheek before looking at my pop who is smiling at the scene. Santana pulls away from me and looks at my pop with a shy smile.

"Hello Mr Pierce" She shakily says and my pop smiles so gently as he looks at the girl I love.

"Call me James dear, it's lovely to see you" He breathes as he leans forward and pulls her into a hug. Santana returns the hug with a smile and sighs happily, making me just grin at how I have to amazing people in my life. "You look beautiful" He compliments as I pull the chair out for Santana who sends me a grin as she takes her seat.

"Thank you, so do you. You look beautiful as well Britt" She mentions and I smile as I take my seat and look from my pop to Santana.

"So you found the place okay?" I grin, knowing what she's going to say. Santana looks at me and laughs slightly.

"How could I not, you sent me a car!" She laughs heartedly and I grin, shrugging with a smirk. "You don't understand how funny it was when I got in and saw Olivia dressed in a tuxedo" She laughs making me nod and laugh.

"She thought it would be a nice touch"

"What and the moustache?" Santana adds making me, my pop and herself laugh loudly. I asked Olivia to pick up Santana in my pops range rover and bring her here. Of course she had to make a laugh out of it and she dressed up like a car valet, but I didn't expect the moustache. Love that girl. The waiter comes along with a black pad and pen, waiting to take out orders.

"Are you all ready to order?" He asks and I clear my throat as I open the menu and look at all the different kinds of foods and drinks I could devour. Hmm. This is going to be my last proper meal before I leave for Afghanistan, I need to make it count because I certainly won't get a steak flavoured MRE. I look at Santana who's looking at the menu with raised eyebrows whilst licking her lips making me grin.

"For the entrée I would like the smoke trout with celery, apple and fennel. Main course I would love the Wagyu Steak with Béarnaise Sauce and Truffle Chips please" I hum and place the menu back down as the waiter writes it all down. My pop orders prawns for the entrée and vindaloo for the main making me frown, he doesn't like hot and spicy food. We all look at Santana who clears her throat and taps her chin with her index finger.

"I'd like the golden Scallops with Champagne Sabayon, Pancetta Crumb and Watercress and then the Tortilla Española with Brava Sauce and Chorizo please" she purrs and I lick my lips at how sensual and just normal her voice sounds. We pass all the menus to the waiter after we've ordered our drinks and he walks off.

"Pop why did you order vindaloo? You don't like hot and spicy food" I frown and pop shakes his head with a grin.

"No I don't like it when you cook it, I'm sure no one likes a whole tub of hot sauce in their food" He comments and I go to say something but shrug with a nod as Santana watches the scene with a smile.

"Cooking isn't really your forte is it Britt?" Santana asks me with a grin and I scoff playfully and roll my eyes. Santana looks to my pop and smiles. "So James, um, how is your business going?" She asks politely and my pop chuckles to himself, looking down at his fork before meeting Santana's eyes.

"I'm coping and it hasn't failed yet" He laughs and licks his chapped lips before showing a charming smile. "It's going very well thank you. What about you though?" He asks with a smile when Santana look down bashfully. I grin at how Santana is acting shy because she's such a confident person.

"eh you know… uh, I work in a law firm, no big deal" She stutters out making me bite my lip and resist the urge to swoop her up and kiss her for being the cutest human alive. My pop smiles amusedly and lets out a breath.

"A lawyer? Wow! That must be crazy, all of that work and that pressure"

" it is hard but I've worked hard to get there and it's not that bad" She hums with a little chuckle, her eyes flickering from my pop towards me. I send her a wink and she bites her lip as she stares into my eyes. We don't realise it but we get caught up in our little staring competition as I hear my pop clear his throat slightly making us look apart.

"So how is work San? Didn't you say something about walls or something?" I frown whilst mumbling, remembering that Santana said something about construction on walls whilst we were cuddling In bed. My broken bed that I really need to get fixed. My pop raises an eyebrow and Santana smirks, shaking her head at the random question.

"Yeah there's been some water damage in the firm and 5 offices are damaged. The paint, the walls have to be stripped and—loads of other stuff" She groans and my pop tuts and sighs.

"oh no" my pop sighs and Santana nods in agreement.

"But my papi is going to fix it for us, It's going to take longer but it should save us the cost of hiring a large company that tend to rip you off" She snorts and I look to my pop with raised eyebrows and a slight smile.

"Well pop, you could always offer up your skills? I mean, you're company's running smoothly and I'm sure your minions or whatever they're called could easily drop some food off whilst you help in the firm?" I question with a smile and Santana looks to my pop with a smile. My pop opens his mouth and looks from Santana to me and I give him a slight glare. He smiles and looks to my love.

"I would love to help, your father's Martin right?" He asks and Santana nods. "Nice man he is" my pop compliments and I hum in agreement.

"At least this will give you something to do when I leave" I playfully mention but soon regret it when I see both of their faces drop, Santana's a lot more than my pop's. I swallow when Santana looks down to her fingers and bites her lip.

"When you leave…" She whispers and I open my mouth to say something but what can I say? I do leave and I leave in a day. My eyes flicker over to my pops that look sad but sadder when he looks at Santana who's hurting inside and I know she is. I reach out and grab her hand making her look up at me with those sad brown eyes. I smile encouragingly and try to think about what to say to make it better, But I sigh and look down to our hands with a little smile.

"Look between your fingers" I gently say and Santana looks down to our hands. "You can see I'm the only one who fits between them" I smile and interlock our fingers, looking up at Santana as I squeeze her hand gently. She smiles softly and I tilt my head, knowing the right thing to say at the right moment. "Distance means nothing to me when you mean everything and when you feel alone, just look at the spaces between your fingers, remember that in those spaces you can see my fingers locked with yours forever" I breathe and watch as Santana lets out the tiniest breath and a smile appears on her face as she brings our clasped hands up to her mouth and rests them on her lips.

"Britt…" Santana shakes her head softly with a dreamy smile and tears in her eyes. I could say so much more and I want to, I want to tell her that I love her and I want to tell her that she is everything. There's so little time but that means nothing to me because I have all the time in the world for Santana.

"Your drinks and starters" The waiter says breaking us out of our loved up hold and my pop out of this cute struck face as he looks at us. The food gets set down and I lick my lips at the smell that's radiating off all of our plates.

"This looks amazing" Santana slightly growls, her hunger getting the best of her and making me giggle. Not to blame her though I haven't had anything all day so I could be hungry for this meal and eat every last bit of it. To say the first bite of my trout is amazing is an understatement because this fish is fucking amazing!

"Well isn't this nice?" Pop asks with a grin and I chuckle with a mouthful of fennel and smoked trout. Santana looks from us and smiles, licking her lips and humming at the taste. Hmm I want a taste. "I think this is the first time we've sat down together Britt, not over a beer and watching TV that is" He smirks and I roll my eyes because that is so not true, we sat together when we went to Puckermans' bar… oh okay so maybe it is.

"I guess you're right" I chuckle and take a sip of my cola, I'm driving of course. I'm definitely not expecting what was next to come out of my pop's mouth.

"So when am I expecting to get some grandchildren?" He asks and I choke into my cola as Santana drops her knife onto her plate with a loud clink. I place my glass on the table and my fist against my lips to try and subdue my coughing, and judging from the smirk on my pop's face he done this on purpose and is enjoying our reactions.

Fucking bastard.

I regain myself and glance over at Santana who looks like she also had a mini heart attack with her eyes slightly wide and her cheeks a little flushed. Looking over to my pop, I glare and shake my head as he smirks and tries not to laugh. If we weren't in an A-class restaurant I would so throw one of the delicious rolls they served us on the house but you know they're too good to waste.

"It's uh, a little too early in our relationship for that _pop!_" I sweetly spit, assuming that I and Santana are in a relationship because this is a date right? All those times we've had sex haven't just been a fling right? I look over to Santana who smiles gently with a nod, basically telling me what I said was right.

"Oh okay, I'll just keep dreaming" He playfully sighs and goes back to eating his entrée whilst me and Santana sit there uncomfortably now thinking about little Brittana babies running around. I mean I've obviously thought about having children with Santana since high school bear in mind that I was like 17 back then but now, now we're older and it could actually happen because we're back together and… I just don't know, Jesus why did my pop put this in my head!?

"Britt!" Santana says for the sixth time, actually shaking me this time breaking me out of this trance I didn't even know I was in. I hum and look from Santana to my pop.

"Huh, what?" I ask and Santana raises an eyebrow, a little smile planting itself on her lips at my dazed expression. Santana starts to laugh and I look at het with a raised eyebrow and a grin, I love her laugh. "What?" I ask and she giggles.

"Your spaced out face just makes me laugh. You look like that time when me, you and Quinn pulled that prank on the jocks by putting itching powder all over their clothes and helmet, but we got caught by Sue…" She explains but then begins to laugh. I grin at the memory because that was a good day.

"Oh my god yes! She caught us and then she gave us a warning because you and Quinn were her star cheerleaders and I was the 'best' football player that team had" I laugh and my pop looks between us with a smile, just watching us interact and laugh with each other.

"That face you just pulled was what you looked like the whole time she told us off. You just zoomed out and it was so funny because she got so angry" Santana laughs making me crouch forward and slap her hand with laughter. My pop begins to laugh and soon enough I think we're going to have the whole restaurant laughing.

"Okay, okay" I raggedly breathe, trying to calm myself. Santana wipes under her eyes to make sure that her mascara doesn't run and my pop tightens his tie that loosened from laughing and all the movement he's been doing.

The main meal comes and it's even better than the starter. A soft song plays in the background and it just makes the dinner so gentle and calm as we eat with the occasional comment and laugh. I look up and look at the two people I love the most and think to myself that I can't get any luckier. I catch Santana's eye and I just smile because that's all I can do right now, i smile and she returns it happily.

"How's your meal Britt?" She purrs and I lick my lips, humming with a nod. I'm about to reply until my breath gets caught at the back of my throat when I feel a foot run up the inside of my calf. I open my mouth and shut it again, trying to form some words but it's like I'm mute as Santana's foot rubs against me. I glance at her and see a little smirk on her face telling me it's her foot and not my pop's cause that would be creepy.

"Britt are you okay? Oh my god you're not choking are you!?" My pop gasps making me and Santana laugh. Santana's foot drops after she tickles the inside of my upper thigh and I actually have the ability to speak now.

"So good!" I assert and stab my fork through some of the steak and some vegetables. I place my hand under the fork just in case any falls and guide it over to Santana's mouth that is open and waiting. She leans forward and takes the fork full of food into her mouth as she stares into my eyes. My eyes drop to her lips when she chews with her mouth closed and she hums at the taste.

"Oh wow, that's good" She swallows the remaining contents of food and I smile, poking back at my food.

"Do I get some now Britt?" My pop asks with a grin and I raise an eyebrow and hum like I'm thinking.

"Nope, I only share my food with a certain gorgeous lady who is definitely not you" I joke with a wink making my pop laugh. I glance over at Santana and see that she's got her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"I'm a gorgeous lady huh?" She questions and I let out a breath.

"You're beautiful" I breathe and again there's that connection where we just stare into each other's eyes.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I hear and I break eye contact with Santana to see a woman with her mouth shaped like an 'o' as she looks down to my pop's chest that is now covered in what looks like wine. Oops. I can't help but let out a chuckle that gets everyone's attention and I lamely mumble a sorry. "My heel got caught on the rug, I'm really sorry. I'll pay for your dry cleaning" She continues to ramble and my pop just smiles and waves her off like the gentleman he is.

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen. Here let me go and buy you a new drink" He offers and stands up, brushing off his suit that is now stained. The brown haired woman frowns and shakes her head.

"You don't have to do that, I think I should be the one buying you a drink." She states and my pop just places his hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"Seriously its fine" he reassures and looks over to me and Santana with a smile. I raise an eyebrow at his flirty behaviour, even though it doesn't look like flirting he is because he's old and does it differently to everyone else. "Will you girls excuse me?" He asks and we both nod, I'm sort of relieved because now I have Santana to myself. My pop walks off with the woman leaving us alone and I look to Santana with a smirk.

"He is so trying to get his flirt on" I laugh and she shakes her head with a grin.

"I thought it was cute, him being all polite and gentle" She mentions and I roll my eyes playfully and pretend to vomit and gag. "Sort of like you" She adds with a wink and I shrug with a smile, I'm glad she notices my gentlewoman antics. I frown a little but then smile when I hear what song just came on and Santana notices. I stand up and offer my hand to Santana to take.

"Can I have a dance?" I ask and she looks up at me with a smile before nodding and taking my hand. I lead her over to the large space where there are some other couples Swaying gently with each other. It's not like no club where there's grinding and dropping down low, it's all so slow and smooth. I draw Santana close to me and place my right hand on her back and grab her right with my left. There's no space between us as we gently sway with each other, looking into each other's eyes.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

I smile at the lyrics and gently twirl her around. She ducks her head ever so lightly and looks back up at me with just a look of adoration. I swallow because I need to say what's on my chest, Santana needs to know how much I love her and need her.

"A while ago I wished upon a shooting star that one day I would maybe find love. Holding you here in my arms makes me realize that wishes do come true." I breathe and Santana blinks whilst sucking on her bottom lip. "I was trying to think of a word that could describe how I feel about you. At first, I thought it was adore. Then, I thought it was devotion. But I realized that there isn't a word in the world that could equal the feelings that I have for you."

"Britt" She breathes and closes her eyes, her forehead coming down to rest on mine as I sway her and put my heart out on the line.

"You mean the world to me san and I wish you could read my mind to see the way I feel about you because every time I try to speak to you your amazing smile makes me become speechless" I confess as the soft tune of _can't help falling in love _plays throughout the restaurant. Santana can't believe what's happening right now and she can't help the tears that are welling in her eyes because this is what she wanted, she wanted me to confess my feelings for her.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

"There's so much I want to say but I'm just going to have to settle for these two" I begin with a shaky but genuine smile. "I love you" I breathe and Santana sniffs, looking down at our feet and then into my eyes.

"Isn't that three?" She sniffles out and I breathlessly chuckle, only she would ask that.

"No Love is one. You and I are one" I croak out and I think that's done it because tears start to stream out of Santana's eyes but she's smiling regardless. She lets out a sniffle before cupping my cheeks and bringing our lips together. I sigh into her mouth as her lips move against mine with so much passion and love. The song is still playing in the background as I slowly pull away and smile like I've never smiled before.

"And with that all being said…" I chuckle nervously, looking at Santana's red lips then into her brown eyes that are sparkling and still coated in happy tears. My hand that was on Santana's back goes into my pocket and I pull out the velvet black box. Santana gasps and her eyes go wide as she looks at it and then into my eyes with shock and love. "This here is me telling you how much I love you and that I—"I croak and let out a shaky breath. I flip open the case to reveal the little diamond promise ring which glimmers.

"Oh my god, Brittany" Santana gasps as she looks at the ring and then into my eyes. I nod with a smile and think fuck it, I've told her I love her and now it's time to ask her the big question.

"Santana, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I smile sweetly and Santana looks up at the sky like she's praying or thanking god whatever. She looks at me with a massive smile and a single tear escapes her eye as she nods ferociously.

"Yes, of course I will!" She cries and jumps into my arms. I laugh and will myself not to cry as I hug her for dear life. We don't realise it until now but we've sort of gathered an audience which are now clapping and cheering thinking that we've just got engaged. Santana looks at me with a grin and I look at everyone else with her in my arms, trying not to laugh.

"No, uh—we're not engaged. I asked her to be my girlfriend" I correct them and everyone mumbles to themselves, going back to their meals and not taking no notice of us. I look at Santana and we can't help but burst out laughing at the confusion and disappointment on everyone's faces. Santana looks at the ring as I take it out and slowly slide it onto her finger with a smile.

"Britt, it's so beautiful" She exclaims looking at the ring on her finger. I smile as I grab both of her hands and interlock our fingers. She looks into my eyes and I brush my nose against hers.

"I'll walk to the ends of the earth and back as long as you promise me one thing" I whisper and she hums as she rests against me.

"What's that?" She sighs happily, squeezing our joined hands.

"To stay beside me and hold my hand through the scary parts"

…..

After the dinner and all the emotional malarkey we decide to go back to mine and chill after a lovely meal. My pop hasn't stopped smiling and talking about his new 'friend' all the way back and I can't help but laugh.

"Okay pop we get it, you still have some game" I exclaim with a playful eye roll as we walk through the door. My pop throws his jacket over his left shoulder and struts through to the living room making me and Santana laugh. Santana's about to walk through but I grab her wrist and spin her around and into my lips. She laughs at the suddenness of the kiss and I hold her tighter, grinning Into the kiss. I pull away with a smack and then walk into the living room, leaving Santana panting and grinning like a fool.

Santana joins us and I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we watch my pop rest his head on the couch. He looks at us and smiles.

"Santana are you staying over tonight?" He asks and I look at Santana who swallows but smiles.

"If it's okay with you James" She politely states and he laughs, nodding with a grin.

"Of course it is"

Santana rests her head on my shoulder and I plant a kiss on the side of her head. She lifts off me and her nose brushes against my cheek.

"I'm going to change out of this dress… get into something more comfortable, meet you upstairs?" She suggests and I turn to look in her eyes that are smirking if they could. I chuckle and nod, leaning forward to kiss her. She kisses me back but briefly because my pop is here and she stands up, giving my pop a goodnight smile and me a wink before walking out. I lick my lips and smile contently, my head coming to rest against the couch, copying my pop.

"You really do love her don't you?" He says and I look over to him and nod with a smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"She's a good person Britt, don't mess this up" He tells me and I frown, offended that he thinks I would mess this up.

"I would never. I'd be lost without her pop, she is my everything" I confess and he nods with a knowing smile.

"I felt that way about your ma, you get butterflies whenever you hear her voice and you just want to hug and kiss her every time you see her. That's how you know you're in love and you know I'm glad you've found someone like Santana. I like her" He smiles and I reach out for his hand and squeeze it. I know it's hard for him to talk about ma and when he does it's to prove a point. I really do love Santana.

"Have a good sleep pop and I'll see you in the morning" I tell him as I stand up and go to walk out.

"Britt?" he says and I stop to look at him over my shoulder. "You know I want kidding when I said I want grandchildren" He says and I smile gently, looking down and then back at him with a nod.

"Goodnight pop"

I walk up the stairs quietly and turn the knob on my door to see a half-naked Santana changing. I look at the tanned silky skin of her back and then down to her strong thighs and legs. Shutting the door catches her attention and she turns around to look at me. I smile as I glide forward towards her and slide my arms over her waist. Her arms come up to my neck and I glance at her breasts being held up by a strapless bra once before looking into her eyes.

"I'm so happy" She confesses and I rest my forehead against hers, occasionally brushing my nose against hers in affection.

"Me too" I whisper against her lips, my breath hitting her plump lips. I gaze into her eyes until they start to flutter and I lean forward with only one thing on my mind. Our lips mould together, working in sync and gently smacking against each other. My fingertips graze all over her back as her tongue works into my mouth and then against my own. Soft moans come from both of us at all the gentle caresses and the warm wetness of each other's tongues.

When air becomes essential I pull away slowly, dragging out my _girlfriends' _bottom lip in the process. Her eyes open and I whimper at how dark they've gotten and how large her pupil has diluted. I rub my lips together and taste Santana all over them and in my mouth.

"I love you" Santana whispers.

"I love you too"

Hey Guys! What did you think of this? Oh my god just cuteness overload right? What about all of that stuff Brittany said? Not bad for someone who doesn't like to talk about their feeling and all of that emotional crap? Be honest who thought that Brittany was going to like propose to Santana? Haha, not quite yet… ;) they're official girlfriends now yay! Did you like the interaction between the three of them at dinner? Santana and Brittany's pop? I want to thank a certain person for giving me the idea about Santana's law firm needing assistance so when Brittany is away there can be some interaction between Santana, Brittany's pop and Martin. the people thinking that Brittany proposed? haha Now this is where it gets real, Brittany only has one day left until she deploys. It is sad I know, but it has to happen. So for the next chapter it's the party that Santana and Olivia are throwing secretly. Britt doesn't know about it so it should be a fun chapter to right. Is there anything you guys want to see? Like Brittany and Santana's Ma actually talking without trying to kill each other, or the opposite haha. Thank you guys for all the kind reviews and PM's I'm getting, they really make my day and actually motivate me to keep writing. Adios amigos. (Oh my god, Carmilla season 0 is awesome!)


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Santana's POV**

A tiny tired grunt escapes my lips as my eyes threaten to open and wake me out of my peaceful slumber. The thought of what today is makes me want to shut my eyes and go to sleep again because it's the last day I get to spend with Brittany my girlfriend. Oh great I'm awake now! I sigh and open my eyes to be met with a blurry vision of the door. My hands come up to my eyes where I rub until I can see clearly. That's when I feel the warm body pressed up behind me and the pale arm wrapped around my waist, sprawled out onto my stomach. Brittany.

Smiling to myself, I stare at one spot on the closed door and listen to Brittany breathing quietly as she sleeps. She's always been a peaceful sleeper in the sense that she doesn't snore or move around in her sleep. If she lays in a certain position she will stay like that throughout the night, hence why she's still spooning me. My eyes move over to the other half of her room where there is a very large poster of Megan Fox in a provocative manner. I scowl at the thought of Brittany jerking off to any girl that isn't me but I obviously know she has. I turn in Brittany's arms so I'm now facing her sleeping face that looks so perfect. Her blonde hair is sprawled out all over her pillow and over the left side of her face. I gently brush it back and behind her ear and run my fingers down her jaw and to her chin where I catch a sight of the ring she brought me on my finger.

I sigh contently as I stare at the sparkling diamond, a promise ring, how amazing is that? It's probably the cutest gesture I have ever come across and trust me Brittany has amazed and wooed me many times. A promise ring, a promise that I'll wait for her and love her like she loves me. I'd go to the ends of the earth for Brittany, I'm sure I can wait a couple of months, weeks… years for her. I gently run my hand down her arm and then down to her hand which is around my waist, bringing it so it rests between our faces. _Look between your fingers, You can see I'm the only one who fits between them _runs through my mind, she says the cutest things which makes me fall for her even more.

Leaning forward, I kiss the back of Brittany's hand and then a kiss to her slightly parted lips. It only lasts 3 chaste seconds before I pull away and slowly get up and out of the warm _broken _pit that Brittany likes to call her bed. Seriously half of the bed is tipped on the floor it's that broken. I guess that's partially my fault but who cares about that? Making my way downstairs I can't wipe away the smile on my face because I'm Brittany's girlfriend, the thing that I've craved and wanted to be all my life and it's finally come true. Repeats of those cute things Brittany said keeps running through my mind and it makes me love her even more than I did, which is nearly impossible.

I walk into the kitchen to see James sitting at the booth with a mug of coffee in his hand and a newspaper in his other. I clear my throat and he looks up at me with a big smile when he realises someone is here.

"Morning Santana, here come and take a seat" He warmly says and I smile as I walk over to the booth and sit opposite him.

"Good morning" I politely say and he puts down his coffee and paper.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Juice? I'm just waiting on some croissants" He breathes and I ask for a coffee which he so happily makes. Brittany is lucky to have James, he's such a nice man and he is a good dad. James comes back to me with my coffee in a colourful mug and I take it gratefully. "So did you sleep well?" He asks and I hum with a nod as I swallow the hot coffee.

"Yeah, Brittany's a secret hugger" I grin and so does he with a little chuckle. "What about you?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows and lets out a breath.

"Slept like a baby" He laughs and I smile. He clears his throat slightly and I look at him as he licks his lips. "So today is—the last day that" He drawls off and his throat gets a little croaky but I know what he's trying to say.

"I know" I say and duck my head "What time does she leave tomorrow?" I ask and he itches his eyebrow and sighs.

"She has to be on the plane 10 am sharp" He mimics in an authorative voice making me grin slightly but the thought of Brittany leaving tomorrow is just running through my mind and I think James picks up on it because he reaches over the table and grabs my hand with a little smile. "I know what you're thinking and feeling, I've been through it many times dear. It's going to be hard and you are going to miss her like crazy…" He explains and I swallow, is he meant to be making me feel better? Because I still feel shitty. "But—when you get a phone call or a letter you'll be over the moon and it will just make your whole day and even your week because you've heard her voice. It will be a reminder that she's coming back and you'll get to see her again" He smiles and squeezes my hand encouragingly making me smile and nod slightly.

"I'm just going to miss her you know?" I say and he nods understandingly.

"She'll be in your heart just like you'll be in hers. I think you'll cope, you guys love each other and distance is nothing" He winks and I suck on my bottom lip slightly as the corners of my mouth turn upwards. He's right, I love Brittany and I know that when I'm missing her too much I'll just shut my eyes and see her in my dreams. She'll always be with me because she's in my heart, I love her.

We focus our attention back on the food and chat comfortably about everything and anything. It's nice talking to another adult who isn't my parents and he reminds me so much like Brittany. The shade of blue in his eyes even though Brittany's is slightly lighter, his occasional random sentence and the giggle after it. I think I'll be okay when she deploys, I need to be right?

"So what have you got planned today then?" James asks and I shake my head with a slight sigh and raised eyebrows.

"I don't know yet, its Brittany's last day so I want to do something special but I don't know what" I frown and James smiles like he has an idea.

"What about a surprise party? I think she'd like that, a nice get together" He suggests and my eyes widen and I smile brightly, Brittany loves a good party! We start to go through what food to have, where we're going to have it and who's coming. "So where shall we hold it? I don't think your parents will appreciate us planning to have a party there tonight" He jokes and I muse with a laugh, my papi won't mind but my mami on the other hand.

"Well why don't we ask Olivia to hold it at her place?" I propose because Olivia is Brittany's best friend and she might have a big house. James nods and starts to write everything down and what we need to make this party one that Brittany will never forget.

About an hour later we finish up writing and deciding on what to do with a smile and a sigh. James pours himself another cup of coffee and gestures it up for me but I decline with a head shake. Patting my thighs, I expect to feel for my phone but realise I'm in Brittany's pyjamas and my phone is upstairs in my bag.

"I'm going to call Olivia and ask if she can help us with the planning and all that" I say and James excitedly claps making me laugh before jogging lightly up the stairs. I hear James laugh and the patter of paws on the floor before I gently open the door and close it behind me. Brittany is now on her side cuddling the pillow I slept with in her arms. I snap out of my creepy stare and rush over to my dress and bag and muddle through it to find my phone. I eventually grab my phone and look up to find Brittany groaning lightly and turning on her side so she's facing me.

"Mm San" She croaks out and a smile plants itself on my face at how adorable she sounds in the morning. I drop my bag gently and walk over to the tired blonde whose wearing a smile.

"Morning Britt" I gently say as I plonk myself next to her and she snakes her hand into mine and interlocks our fingers with a grin. I look down at her peaceful but tired face and into her big blue eyes.

"Come back to bed babe" She rasps and I bite my lip as a shiver runs through me, god what she does to me! My eyes flutter shut when I feel soft lips on my neck and I tilt my head so she can have more access. Brittany places soft gentle kisses up and all over my neck as I sigh contently with my eyes closed. "Come back to bed" She whispers in my ear, her breath hitting the outer shell of my ear and I can't help the little whimper that escapes my lips. I turn my head and look into her eyes that are so close to mine with a smile.

"I have stu—Hmmf" I muffle as Brittany presses her lips into mine in a kiss. My eyes close as I reciprocate the kiss and my hand pockets itself in the crook of her neck so I can draw her closer. I smile into the kiss as Brittany deepens it and nips gently at my bottom lip. I moan softly as Brittany's hands slide up my sides and before I know it I'm being laid down on my back with the blonde on top of me. I look up at a smirking Brittany and shake my head but still rest my hands on her firm ass. "You Brittany Pierce are sneaky" I grin and she hums throatily as she leans down to kiss me again but I roll us over so I'm on top with a grin.

"San" Brittany whines and puckers her lips with has me laughing because she looks like an adorable fish. I really need to ring Olivia and make sure that she's okay and free for the party but Brittany's lips hypnotise me because I'm soon sliding my tongue between them and moaning as she palms my ass. Her tongue works expertly against mine as well as her lips that pull my bottom one and then suck on my top.

"Mm Britt…" I moan and feel Brittany smile against my lips. Her lips drift away from my lips and down my jaw and my throat where she sucks and bites. I bite my bottom lip and choke on a half moan and whimper but realise that if I stay in bed with Brittany I know I'm not going to get this part arranged. Brittany's fingers dig into my ass cheeks as her front grinds up into mine making me moan into the blonde's addictive lips. I pull away, rolling of Brittany despite her moans and groans of protest and walk over to her drawers.

"San… Babe why won't you snuggle with me?" She whines and I let out a breath because hearing 'babe' come out of her mouth sounds so good than it should but I feel bad because it is Brittany's last day before she deploys and I should be spending as much time with her as I can but I know she will love this party. I slide some of Brittany's jeans that are too long up my short legs and search for a t-shirt.

"I have stuff to do Britt but I promise it won't take too long. After that I will spend all day and all night with you…" I husk out, wiggling my eyebrows and grinning at the last part of my sentence. Brittany chuckles to herself and sighs contently, staring at me as I throw on one of her large t-shirts that smell oh so good. I glance in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair and out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany just smiling to herself. I smile and turn on my heel to look at my girlfriend, saying my girlfriend is the best thing ever. "Why are you smiling like a creeper?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and she laughs.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you" Brittany confesses as she ducks her head with pink coated cheeks and I don't even try to hide my adoration or just love for the soldier acting all shy. I saunter over to the blonde and place a chaste kiss on her soft supple lips.

"I won't be long, I love you"

Brittany smiles and kisses me one last time before I walk over to the door.

"I love you too San"

As soon as I'm away from Brittany's bedroom and somewhere she can't hear me I dial Olivia's number on my phone. It's lucky that she gave me her number otherwise I would have had to sneakily go through Britt's phone and I don't think she'd like that, I would hate for her to think that I don't trust her or anything.

"Hello?" Comes from the other line and I clear my throat lightly.

"Hi Olivia, it's Santana—"There's a little pause and I wait for her to say anything which she does.

"Santana?" She questions and I can hear the surprise in her voice, she's probably thinking why am I ringing her?

"Yeah, um I wanted to ask you something—it's not for me it's actually for Brittany" I mention and hear her hum like she's listening. "She's deploying tomorrow and I want to throw her a party tonight, just some close friends"

"Like a going away party?" She asks and I purse my lips and hum.

"Yeah sort of, the thing is the reason I'm ringing you is there's nowhere to hold it. I can't throw it round Brittany's own house and my house well—let's not go there…" I scoff towards the end and hear Olivia sigh sympathetically because she knows my situation and how mean my mami is to Brittany.

"That's no problem, I can have it around my place. What do you need me to do?" She asks and I smile to myself because I can hear sincerity in her voice, Brittany means something to her.

"We need alcohol, food, entertainment and people" I state and ramble about everything else that needs to happen and realise that there's a lot to plan in so little time. Olivia being the saint she is though interrupts me and reassuring tells me that she has it all covered?

"Take a deep breath it's all going to be fine, I'm not working today so I'll pop around town and get all the shit. If you invite who you want, I'll give you my address and then the party is rolling" She hollers and I smile with a slight sigh, we can pull this off. "See you around 7?" She asks and I nod to myself.

"See you at 7"

After a couple more breaths and flicking off my hair, I exit the lovely Pierce household and wonder where to start first. Olivia is going to get the food and drinks so I need to arrange the music and people. I can definitely cross Puck off that list. Deciding to head to my house and have a shower I feel like that would clear my head and get me ready for today. It takes me about 45 minutes because I decided to take a nice slow brisk walk and think about everything. Brittany's leaving tomorrow for months upon months and the only contact we'll have is letters and maybe a phone call if we're lucky. How am I going to cope without her? Looking back at everything, since she's arrived we've basically spent all of our time together even if we weren't a couple but now, now that's changed.

Shaking my head, I exhale deeply and slide my key into the lock of the door. As expected my mami isn't home but there's no sign of my papi. I stick my head into the living room and then the kitchen with a frown.

"Papi?" I call but there's no answer. It's only until I look out in the garden and see a little light on in his man shed is when I realise he's out there. Ever since he and Brittany built it he's hardly in the house, he always claims that it's too feminine and he needs some 'man time' to himself. I knock gently on the door because of privacy and all that and wait for the go ahead. Papi opens the door with a smile on his face and greets me in with a little laugh.

"Mija! How was your dinner with Brittany and her father?" He asks me and I smile brightly, spinning on my heel and sticking out my hand to show off a certain ring. My papi's eyes widen and a look of shock washes over his face, only then do I realise what this looks like and I'm shaking my head furiously with a laugh.

"It's not what you think, we're not engaged!" I claim and inside I can't help but chant "Yet" over and over. My papa's frame relaxes slightly as he lets out a sigh of relief I imagine but I know he wouldn't be against me and Britt getting engaged. Woah i feel like I'm getting a head of myself slightly, we've just got back together! "It's a promise ring and… She's now my girlfriend" I beam with a massive grin, laughing when my papi claps his hands excitedly like a little girl.

"Oh Mija, I'm so happy for you both! I know how much you love each other and can I say how much I approve of her" He rattles on and my eyebrow raises with a playful smirk on my face.

"Geez you make it sound like we actually did get engaged" I joke and he grins with a slight shrug as he lightly chucks his pencil down onto a drawing of what looks like a design plan.

"That won't be long" He hums and I smack his arm with a slight eye roll, that's a couple years a way yet, I think… I inhale and place my cute ass on the little seat he has in there and slap my thighs in a casual manner.

"I wanted to come and ask you something" I begin and he hums intriguingly as he sits on his spinney chair, turning around to face me with a slight playful look in his eyes making me groan in the inside.

"I thought it would Brittany asking me for my blessing?" He jokes with a laugh and I chuckle into a groan because all these engagement jokes are too much, we've just got back together and is he forgetting that she's going away tomorrow?

"Enough papa. What I wanted to ask you was I'm throwing a party for Britt and would you like to come?" I ask and he smiles with an obvious nod as to say duh. That's one person to tick off the imaginary list I didn't make.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaims making me jolt back a little at the loudness of his voice. Nevertheless I still smile and rest my head against the sturdy wood behind me. A little bit of guilt runs through me at the thought of not inviting my mami but inviting my papi and he seems to pick on it because he sighs with a little smile. "I know what you're thinking but be logical sweetheart, would she even want to go? She doesn't exactly like Brittany?" He asserts and I nod in agreement, my head ducking slightly.

"I guess it would just be nice to have everyone there, her family and mine before she deploys…" I sigh and look down at my papi's big soft hand that is placed upon mine. Glancing up I smile and pat his hand gently. "At least you're going and you support my relationship—You know she still hasn't come to terms with the fact that I'm gay and I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out I'm dating Brittany" I scoff with sarcasm and feel my papi's hand squeeze mine a little tighter basically telling me to calm my attitude and look at him as he's about to talk to me.

"Your Mami just needs time Santanita, it's hard for her. She loves you so much and she doesn't want anything or anyone to hurt you" He says but I shake my head because what a load of shit.

"How could she not see that Puck was hurting me? That he didn't make me happy?" I counter act and he sighs with a slight shake of the head because he doesn't know ever. Nobody knows when it comes to my mother.

"She's always known about you and Brittany, ever since you were teens. I've never seen you smile as much as you did when you were with her and your mother knew that. She didn't want to believe that you were gay because she's Maria Lopez" He smiles sadly and I nod understandingly because I do understand, she will never change.

"I get you papi, at least I have you right?" I smile and he stands up with wide arms, pulling me into a warm fatherly embrace. Exhaling into his chest, I close my eyes for a second and just forget about everything.

"Everything's going to work out Mija, your mami will come around and Brittany will be home from her deployment in no time. It's all going to work out" He whispers into my ear and I just smile hoping and praying that it's true.

…

Surveying the scene with squinted eyes, I smile and nod with an impressed smile with Olivia who claps her hands next to me. Olivia stopped by a party shop that I didn't even know about and got loads of laser light things with some disco lights which obviously meant she had to get… the karaoke machine! It feels like I'm back in high school ad going to some Rachel Berry party that consisted of drinking wine coolers and drunk singing on the karaoke machine. So with the karaoke machine we have a table for a certain party game that Britt and i love, Beer pong! I have a feeling that Brittany is going to enjoy tonight.

"This looks pretty good" I comment and glance at Olivia who nods with a breathless laugh.

"We done good girl! I hope you and your girl are ready to have some fun tonight?" She smirks with a wink and I grin, holding my head proud with a little lip smack.

"Bring it on!"

I'd say about 10 minutes later Olivia's house is full up with some close friends and family from both sides meaning mine, Britt's and Olivia's. Right now the liquor is being poured and the snacks are being eaten but everyone's enjoying themselves whilst listening to some girl murder a Beyoncé song on the karaoke machine. I get pulled out of my little head bopping dance by my phone vibrating in my pocket, to which I answer with squinted eyes.

"James?" I shout slightly because I can't hear him over the sound of this girl screeching horribly. I place my finger in my other ear and turn into the corner slightly so I can hear what he's saying.

"Santana! By the sound the party is all set up and it's good to bring Britt" He says but asks for conformation at the same time. I sigh in relief because I've been waiting for Britt to show up, she is the life of the party, well the life of whatever party I go to.

"Yep it's all done and everyone's here besides my papi—Oh wait" I frown and look over to the door where my papi walks in with a grin as he looks at everyone. "Rephrase that. My papi's here so go ahead. How's she been? I must have had like 50 texts from her today" I laugh but smile sadly because I've so badly wanted to tell her that I've thrown her a surprise party, then again that would ruin the surprise.

"She's been terrible!" He laughs making me smile "She's been ranting about how she hasn't seen you all day and how she wanted to spend time with you and—Yeah Britt? Just put your shoes on and come downstairs" James shouts to Brittany who is probably questioning everything. "She has no clue where she's going, she's a little pissed off to be honest but when she sees what you've done there's going to be one happy Brittany" He laughs and I chuckle, waving at my papi who spots me and raises a drink.

"That's what I've always wanted… Okay, see you soon yeah? Text me when you're here so we can all hide and jump out" I remind before we hang up the call. My papi comes booming over with two drinks, one in each hand a big smile on his face.

"Remind me to download this girl's track from iTunes" He sarcastically jokes and I laugh loudly because she really is terrible. Thank god Olivia takes the mic away and gently shoos the girl off the stage.

"Okay… Thank you Lauren for that—Interesting performance of Partition by Beyoncé. Who's next?"

As some guy takes to the little stage thing Olivia set up I sip on my drink and lean into my papi who kisses my head.

"I didn't realise you have so many friends" He smirks and I glare at him as I push him slightly to which he just laughs off and sips on his non-alcoholic drink because I cannot deal with a drunk father. Olivia comes skipping over and catches me off guard when she throws her arm around my shoulders and pulls me into her side whilst wearing a big smile.

"Ah Mr Lopez, nice to meet you." She practically shouts and my papi smiles like the respectful gentleman he is.

"I remember we met briefly at the little do at my house, amazing party you two have come up with" He compliments and Olivia pats his shoulder as a thank you before turning to me and grinning.

"It's turned out pretty good so far, when's my favourite soldier turning up then?" She asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"She's the only soldier you know" I laugh in question and she opens her mouth like she's going to say something but she just nods and laughs.

"Your point is? When's she coming?" She whines and I roll my eyes playfully, it's weird to actually like the woman in front of me. I hate to admit it but she's really not that bad from what I've gathered she's actually quite giving and very funny.

"Her Papi texted me and they won't be long so when I shout out blonde bombshell I want you to cut off all the lights, music and get everyone to hide so we can jump out at her" I muse as Olivia's face lights up and she jumps up and down.

"Awesome! I'll get to that and after that, we'll all have some fun!" She grins and then looks to my papi with a laugh "Even you Mr L!" She shouts before dancing away. I laugh but the music drowns it out as my papi looks at me with an amused grin.

"She's a funny one!" He shouts and I nod my head.

"More like crazy"

After a few more drinks and a little bit of dancing I get a text which makes me jog to the stage and rip the microphone out of this guy's hand.

"Blonde bombshell!" I shout and everyone scurries around to turn off all the lights and the music. I look around and see a girl hiding behind a big smoke machine? Since when did Olivia get a smoke machine? Once everyone is hidden as well as they could hide I switch off all the lights and take my position so when the door opens and James flicks on the lights I can jump up and be the first one to shout. Now that I think about it it's not really the best idea to jump out at a soldier in a dark room… The room is dead silent until there's some mumbling outside the door and from what I can make out it sounds like Brittany is asking why she's coming to some house. My hands clench with excitement and I can't wipe the smile off my face as the door slowly opens.

"I can't see nothing Pop"

"Let me turn on the lights"

James flicks on the lights and in a split second I bounce up with a massive smile on my face and shout "SURPRISE!" After that everyone jumps out and shouts the same with smiles and grins as we all watch shock turn into amusement and happiness wash over Brittany face. With my arms wide out and a smile on my face I wait for my girlfriend to say something.

"You… This… Awh I love you San!" She squeals and runs over to me where she picks me up and engulfs me in a big hug. I wrap my legs around her waist and my hands around her neck as everyone coos behind and around us. Best reaction ever. Brittany looks into my eyes and I can see the excitement in those bright blue pools.

"You really think I would just abandon you for the day and not plan anything special?" I laugh and gaze into her eyes but she doesn't answer she leans forward and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. My lips move against hers and I feel her smile which makes me smile and then we're just laughing, our teeth clashing and our breaths mixing as we swallow eachothers laughs.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Olivia shouts and switches all the lights and music back on. Everyone is back to drinking, dancing and singing as I stay in Brittany's arms with the biggest smile on my face.

"What do you think?" I ask my head tilting slightly and Brittany licks her lips with a breathless laugh.

"You are amazing! I cannot believe you done this for me" She exclaims and I playfully shrug ignorantly to which she squeezes my ass cheeks making me squeak.

"To be honest it wasn't just me, I may have had some help from Olivia" I confess and Brittany hums as she gazes into my eyes whilst she sways me.

"Good ol' Olivia! She helps me with the date and now you with this party, we're going to have to do something for her" My blonde laughs and I smile contently, placing my head in the crook of her neck and inhaling In that intoxicating perfume she always wears. We dance (I stay in Brittany's arms as she occasionally spins and sways) until a spotlight is shone on us. Again where the fuck did Olivia get a spotlight from?

"Will the hot soldier please come up to the stage, the karaoke machine is calling you" Olivia calls and I hear Britt groan with a little shake to her head. Did she just say hot soldier? Hmm I'll let that slide…

"Let me get some alcohol into my system first before I make a fool out of myself" She comments making everyone laugh, that's my girlfriend. Sadly I have to get out of Brittany's arms and she downs a drink that James's gives her with a little grunt. She turns to me and hums as she leans in and kisses me gently. "Are you ready for your girlfriend to embarrass herself and probably you?" She smirks and I roll my eyes playfully.

"You don't think I've forgotten that you were in glee club? Actually that _we _were both in glee club?" I laugh and she mumbles under her breath. "Go up there and sing your heart out _baby_" I husk and I know she loves it when I call her baby because her eyes have darkened slightly and she kisses me a little harder than before. Brittany jogs to the stage with her fists pumping in the air as everyone cheers for her, I feel like I'm at one of her old boxing matches. Olivia laughs and pats her on the shoulder before Brittany pulls her in for a quick thankful hug.

"Are you all ready to hear the one and only Brittany Pierce?" Olivia bellows and everyone including myself screams out making my soldier on the stage laugh and shake her head as she grabs the mic from Olivia. Brittany sniffs and clears her throat before looking at the crowd.

"So this song is to my beautiful girlfriend Santana" She hums and points to me before blowing a kiss to which I catch and put it in my pocket earning a load of "Awh". What people don't know is that Brittany really can sing and dance my girlfriend is a multi-talented babe! I wait with a smile on my face until I hear a gentle piano riff begin to play. My eyes follow Brittany who licks her lips before opening her mouth and singing so gently that it shocks everyone.

_Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath_

_Feeling like I'm walking my last steps_

_Look at all of these tears I've wept_

_Look at all the promises that I've kept_

My eyes close at the sound of her voice because if I was to try and describe it would heavenly.

_I put my heart into your hands_

_Here's my soul to keep_

_I let you in with all that I can_

_You're not hard to reach_

_And you bless me with the best gift_

_That I've ever known_

_You give me purpose_

I look at Brittany as I listen to her sing the lyrics so gently and then I actually take in the lyrics. She's singing me her feelings and I love her for it. Our eyes meet and I look into such sincere and loving blue eyes that it makes my knees weak.

_Oh, you are my everything_

_Oh, you are my everything_

Only Brittany could make me want to cry at such a happy party. It's dead silent around because everyone is too busy admiring the blonde's voice and the lyrics, they know and I know. Brittany's eyes close as she strains and sings in a way that I have never heard her before.

_Thinking my journey's come to an end_

_Sending out a farewell to my friends, forever peace_

_Ask you to forgive me for my sins, oh would you please?_

_I'm more than grateful for the time we spent, my spirit's at ease_

My throat bobs and my hands clutch my t-shirt because she's telling me something and I don't want her to tell me it. I don't realise it but my eyes start to water because her journey isn't coming to an end, it's just beginning and we are going to live our lives together forever! I feel eyes on me but I don't take mine of Brittany who won't look at me.

_I put my heart into your hands_

_Learn the lessons you teach_

_No matter when, wherever I am_

_You're not hard to reach_

_And you've given me the best gift_

_That I've ever known_

_You give me purpose everyday_

_You give me purpose in every way_

Brittany finishes and the piano melody runs on for a couple more seconds and as it stops her eyes open and she looks into mine. She looks into my heart and I hope she can see how much I love her because she gives me purpose. The songs finished but nobody's making any noise because I know they don't want to interrupt the moment Brittany and I are having. I'm thankful that Olivia does because I duck down and am lucky to wipe away a stray tear, hoping that nobody saw. Of course a special person did.

Brittany comes walking to me and I look up into those eyes and as soon as I do I can't control myself. Tears stream out of my eyes and I cling to her for what my life is worth and hope that she doesn't let go and ever leave me. Her strong arms wrap around me to comfort me but it's not working, she's leaving tomorrow and she's my everything!

"San…" She gently coos but I just shake my head and sniff into her shoulder.

"Don't leave me Britt" I cry and you could literally hear everyone's hearts breaking right there and then. I don't look up but I feel Brittany say mouth something to Olivia who clears her throat.

"L-let's get back to partying" She all but croaks out and I know that I've ruined the party mood but that song…

"San, let's go somewhere to talk" Brittany suggests and she leads me upstairs and into a dark room where she flicks on the light. It's a bedroom and no doubt Olivia's but that doesn't stop Brittany from sitting us down on the bed and grabbing my hands. "Look at me" She whispers and I gaze up into her slightly red eyes. "Why are you crying?" She gently asks and I sniff as a tear rolls down the side of my face.

"The same reason you are" I croak out and she lets out a shaky breath.

"It was the song—it probably wasn't party appropriate" She laughs sadly and I shake my head with a squeeze of her hands so she looks at me. I look into those blue eyes that I have loved for ever and sniff.

"That song was beautiful, and you've just told me that you love me in a whole over way that I didn't think was possible. It's hard Britt because hearing you sing about how your journeys coming to an end and saying farewells to friends is sounding like you won't come back from this deployment. I can't lose you Britt! Like you said, you are _my _purpose!" I exclaim with a croak and watch as Brittany's head drops and a single tear rolls off her nose and onto her lap.

"There's a possibility Santana, there's a possibility that I might not make it home. I've been there and watched many soldiers, good friends of mine die and knowing that they won't make it home to their families and loved ones kills me" She explains with a waver in her voice. She lifts her head up and looks into my eyes and I feel my heart break because her eyes look sad and scared and just every other emotion you can name. "I love you so much that it pains me! I want you to always know that I love you" She swallows and I know that she's holding back tears by the way she keeps swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"I love you so much Britt" I cry and lean forward into her arms, my head resting in the crook of her neck as her arms come around my back.

"I know baby, I know. I love you just as much as you love me" She whispers with a crack in her voice and I sigh shakily, knowing that it's better not to talk about this now. Her arms tighten around me like she doesn't want to let me go and like she's trying to protect me from the whole world whereas I should be protecting her. After what feels like hours of hugging and sniffing we pull apart and I wipe my nose with a little chuckle.

"If this is what it's like now what's it going to be like tomorrow?" I ask with a slightly playfulness to my tone trying to liven up the night that was meant to be happy and positive, just a good night before Britt leaves. Brittany smiles and shakes her head, her red eyes looking into mine and the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

"You don't even want to imagine" She chuckles and then looks down at her hands. I reach out and grab them which makes her look at me.

"We'll get through this together"

"We'll get through this together"

So it turns out even after an emotional moment we can still have some fun and enjoy this amazing party Olivia and I made. After a few more hugs and reassuring kisses full of love and understanding we went downstairs and tried to make the most of the night.

"To start it off, let's have a drink" I smile and pass Brittany a red solo cup full of cheap shitty alcohol but I don't think she cares, everyone else doesn't. A few beers down Brittany starts to get cocky and decides to challenge me to a chugging competition. I raise my eyebrows and scoff arrogantly. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Risk you pride and dignity in front of all these people?" I smirk and gesture to everyone who is dancing and just having fun. Brittany smirks and licks her lips which obviously my eyes follow the whole time.

"Let's do it babe!"

In the kitchen we line up 3 pints for 3 rounds, one each round and out the corner of my eye I see a slight tipsy Olivia walk up to me. She rests on my left shoulder and leans into my ear.

"Are you okay?" She whispers with a slight slur and I smile, looking at her with a small smile and a nod.

"I'm okay… We'll be okay" I say and she purses her lips with a nod and I know that she's struggling inside. She and Brittany have been quite close since she's got here and Brittany's leaving, I guess I'm going to have to step up and try to be a good friend.

"You ready San?" Brittany shouts as she wiggles her fingers with a grin and I smirk.

"I was born ready!"

"What's going on here?" Olivia asks and James who is on the other side of the counter smirks.

"These two are having a chugging competition" He says and Olivia gasps excitedly.

"What does the winner get and what's the loser's punishment?" She asks making Brittany and I frown, we didn't think that far yet. Olivia notices because she laughs and hums. "Don't worry I'll come up with punishments and prizes. For now get ready!" she shouts and I exhale deeply, glancing over at Brittany who jumps up and down slightly.

"Ladies! Place one hand on your pint glasses and get ready to chug on the count of three" Papi asserts in one of those fake voices that people put on when they present shit like this. I grab the pint with my left hand whilst Brittany grabs hers with her right hand and winks at me.

"3"

"Get ready to lose baby" Brittany chuckles and I shake my head, trying to fight off a smile at her competitive behaviour.

"2"

"I'm rooting for you San!" Olivia chants making me laugh as Brittany feigns offence.

"1"

I inhale deeply and wait for the go ahead.

"CHUG!"

At that I lift the glass to my awaiting open mouth and begin to swallow down the cold liquid. It's a good thing I didn't drink too much before this otherwise I would be smashed by now. I don't even glance over at Brittany because I cannot deal with distractions, I think Olivia and half the people in the kitchen chanting my name is not helping. I tilt my head back and swallow down all the beer until it's all gone and then I slam my glass down on the table to look over and see that Brittany just slams her down.

"One point to Santana!"

I throw my hands up in the air and smirk at Brittany who scoffs with a grin.

"Two out of three" She reminds and I laugh, I'm so going to win.

….

"Thought you were going to win baby didn't you?" Brittany chants as she pounds her fists up into the air and I roll my eyes. I really did think I was going to win, I mean the first one went down smoothly but I was a bit slower on the second one so Brittany got that one and on the third I almost fucking choked so she got that one two.

"It was a close call!" I slur and she shakes her head with a smirk, her finger shaking as well as her ass.

"Nu uh! I won fair and square, you know what that means?" She giggles and I look at her with raised eyebrows. She hums and throws her arms lazily around my neck which makes me stumble slightly. "That means I get a prize!" she slurs and I giggle at how dorky she is, and how pretty she is.

"W-what's that then?" I ask and swallow down some bile that was threatening to come up but luckily it didn't. Brittany hums like she's thinking and sneakily slides her hand under my top and palms my right boob making me gasp and look at her with wide eyes. "Britt!" I gasp and slap her hand away which sends her into a fit of giggles.

"You're my prize" She says like it's obvious and I raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she's indicating. I never said I'm smart with quite a few beers and shitty alcohol in my system. She comes closer and brushes her nose against mine before leaning into my ear and breathing hotly over it. "I. Want. You" She husks out, her hands running down my sides to my hips. My eyes widen as I understand and then look into her eyes that look a little darker than they did before.

"Oh!" I exclaim with a laugh and she shakes her head and giggles. Olivia stumbles over to us and macks her lips drunkingly.

"Mmm hey ladies, how was your nightz?" She slurs and I nod with a smile.

"Really good!"

"y-ya, I agree. But right now I—Wanna get San to bed and have some fun" Brittany slurs and tries to wiggle her eyebrows up and down but it just looks like her face is having a seizure. Olivia and I burst out laughing making Brittany whine in confusion.

"You have fun! Ooh I'll see you tomorrow Brittz. Bye sann!" She slurs and dances away. At that point Papi comes along holding a drunk Daddy Pierce and smiles.

"Hey Girls, I'm about to head home now" My papi says supporting a drunk James. I nod and lean into Brittany who sways slightly.

"C-could you take us too papa?" I slur and he nods with a little laugh.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the car" He says and leads James out, I frown and then look to Brittany.

"Where's the car?"

….

We make it into the room and then Brittany flops on the already broken bed with a large satisfied hum. Laughing at her, I slap one hand on the wall to steady myself as I strip out of my clothes. Brittany looks at me and lazily smiles thinking that it looks sexy, even though anything Brittany does looks sexy. Her eyes shut and she waves her hands in the air.

"Hmm that's right, strip baby strip!" She chants and I laugh, throwing my top off whilst looking at the drunk blonde. Then it hits me.

"Britt, you need to sober up before we have sex" I point out and her brow furrows with her eyes still closed.

"Why?" She burps and then giggles. I shake my head and stumble over to the bed where I flop myself onto the blondes body making her groan from my weight.

"Cuz you won't remember it and—you won't get hard!" I state like its obvious, looking into her eyes when she opens them.

"I'll always remember sex with you San—"She hums and I smile "—And I'm always hard for you! Brittz junior loves you baby" She slurs and I roll my eyes playfully but raise my eyebrows when I feel her dick poke my thigh. She wasn't kidding huh?

Figuring that I'd have to do most of the work I strip my girlfriend down to her boxers and bra and just admire the view. I gently palm her through her CK's and lick my lips at the little moans that escape her lips, her dick going from 0-100 real quick. Before I know it her boxers are being thrown off as well as my panties and she's down there eating me out like I'm her last meal. I guess I a—

"Uh Fuck!"

Brittany flicks her tongue against my clit as her nails run down my stomach to my thighs making me moan out at the sensations. I can't open my eyes because the pleasure is so intense so can you imagine what it's like when Brittany inserts two fingers. My back arches as her fingers work in and out of me at a fast pace.

"Shit! Hmm Harder baby!" I moan out and hear Brittany hum into my pussy over the sound of the squelching of her fingers working my wetness. My chest heaves as I pant and bite my lip so hard I think I've made it bleed. My legs spread even more and my hand wraps itself in long blonde locks, forcing her deeper into my wet pussy.

"San! Shit" Comes a muffled moan and I arch violently as her fingers pistol in and out of me. I can feel it, my thighs shaking and the coil in my lower stomach tightening but just as I begin to feel the utter bliss of pleasure it's taken away from me. I launch up and look down at a smirking Brittany who waves at me with glistening fingers.

"What the fuck Britt?" I spit, still trying to recover from what almost was an amazing orgasm. The blonde doesn't say anything she just leans up towards me, her nose brushing mine and her eyes gazing into mine. I swallow and whimper when her dick hits my sensitive and pulsating centre.

"You're a good girl right San?" She husks out and I nod pathetically, really wanting her to just fuck me into oblivion because I deserve it. Let's be real! Her right hand comes up to my face and my eyes shut when her wet fingers run from cheek to my jaw, coating them in my juices. A moan escapes my lips and suddenly juice coated fingers are at my lips and then in my mouth. I stare into Brittany's dark blue eyes and pant. "Suck them, Suck your cum off my fingers" She moans and I try to refrain from growling out of sexual frustration. I swirl my tongue over her digits and hum at the sweet taste, who knew I taste so good? I work her fingers like a pro, my head bobbing up and down and making sure to leave a trail of saliva when I get to the very top.

The look on Brittany's face right now. Oh. My. God.

Brittany retracts her fingers and rubs my already wet pussy with her wet fingers. Guess you could never go wrong with extra lubrication. My teeth captures my bottom lip as I wait for Brittany to insert her cock but it never comes and I frown.

"Bri—UNGH!" I scream when she rams into me, filling me completely. My hands clench the bed sheets beneath me when she starts to thrust, she starts of slow and gentle, only teasing me and then she picks up the pace and slams into me like there's no tomorrow. I wonder if James is sleeping because if he was he isn't now! "Uh Fuck Britt! Yes! Yes, Harder. Fuck me harder baby!" I scream out as she pounds into me, her dick sending me into a crazy. I know I'm not going to last long, I wonder how Britt's holding up.

I try my hardest to look at my beautiful girlfriend who is glistening with sweat and radiating sexiness and heat and just everything but my eyes betray me as they roll to the back of my head when Brittany starts to grind in every thrust.

"Brittany! Holy Shit!" I moan out and hit her back as she thrusts and thrusts. The stamina this girl has is crazy because right now I would be dying. The grunts and moans coming from her lips is making the coil in my stomach tighten ever so more.

"Shit. San—Uh, yeah! Fuck" She grunts with every thrust, her eyes watching her dick glistening in my cum and juices disappear in my pussy. I clench my jaw and squeeze my eyes shut when I feel that familiar build up.

"Britt! I'm gonna cum—Uh baby cum with me! SHIT!" I moan out and hear Brittany let out a loud growl as she delivers one final thrust that sends us both over the edge. My orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks and I actually choke on my breath. Brittany on the other hand lets out a string of curses and shakes like crazy as she struggles to hold herself up.

"Santana" She breathes out and rolls off me with a moan. I shake my head slowly as I try to recover and calm my breathing but it's not working. That was probably the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced…. Ever! About 5 minutes later I work up the strength to turn on my side to face my amazing girlfriend and see that she's smiling contently. She looks at me and I plant a loving kiss on her wet, swollen lips.

"You are amazing" I whisper and she chuckles dryly, her voice hoarse from all the moaning and grunting. Not that I can talk, I'm pretty sure the people in China heard me screaming from the rooftops.

"I Love you" She croaks out as her forehead rests against mine, our slightly damp hair covering the pillows. I smile and grab our hand, immediately interlocking our fingers together. I gaze into her blue eyes and sigh happily, I'm happy.

"I love you too baby, I love you so much"

**GUYSSS! **I'm so sorry about the wait I have been so stuck on this chapter and not to forget up to my eyeballs in coursework from college and shit. But I get it no excuses so I sat down today and thought fuck it, let's get this done! Tomorrow I'm dedicating my day to writing another chapter ;) So what did you think? The party was emotional but I had to make it fun too. The song that Brittany sang was purpose by Justin Bieber, check it out, it's actually not that bad and that's coming from a non beliber haha! So you guys know what the next chapter is… Brittany's deployment so there is going to be tears and cries and a shit load of emotions. Anything you guys wanna see? Olivia, James, Santana and Martin will be there… anyone else you wanna see or something to happen? I just want to say I'm so happy with all you guys who review and follow this story, it means a lot :] Till next time guys


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I swallow unconsciously with my jaw clenched shut as I stare at myself in the mirror. My uniform feels different it feels heavier than before and I don't like it. I smooth over the non-existent creases in my ACU jacket and let out a breath, I'm ready. I'm ready to go and live In 38-50 degree temperature, I'm ready to train hard and push myself to limits that one could never imagine, I'm ready to go and fight for my country but I'm not ready to leave Santana.

I woke up earlier with dread and a slight hangover that was not long cured by my pop's amazing healthy smoothie. Santana woke up not long after that and joined us for breakfast but she was quiet throughout. I know that it's hard for her, it's hard for everyone. Time was getting on so I had to go for a shower, yesterday whilst Santana was preparing the party I was ironing all of my gear and packing everything. The army is strict on appearance and if they see one crease on your uniform you have to iron there's for a month. With me being a sergeant I've had some experience so I know how to fold properly and make sure that there is no creases anywhere. I was expecting to see Santana once I got out of the shower but she was downstairs talking to my pop.

I'm not sure if it feels good to be back in my uniform I haven't decided yet. Exhaling, I heave my military combat 45l patrol rucksack over my back and double strap because this shit weighs a lot with all my belongings in it. That's not even it I bend down and grab my large black duffel back with more clothing and necessities. Coming down the stairs I exhale and automatically my face becomes stoic because wearing this uniform is a reminder of what I've had to do out there. Santana and my pop were talking but when I come into the living room they stop and stand up as to greet my like all soldiers do. It's not like that though, I can tell Santana is shocked because her eyes can't stop at one place she's looking all over me. Her eyes run from my tanned combat boots that I scrubbed so hard to get the dried blood off up to my patrol cap with my rank on it.

"All ready Britt?" My pop asks breaking the silence and I glance at him with a strong nod and a small smile. I'm ready. If I keep reminding myself then it will come true right? My pop goes to grab my black duffel bag but I move it away and shake my head.

"I'll carry it" I shortly snap and walk to his black range rover. Behind me I can hear my pop whispering something to Santana but I don't say anything, I just put my bags in the trunk and take a seat in the back where I can sit with my girlfriend. Santana comes in after me and sends me a smile, it's reassuring and I smile back as I reach over and grab her hand. "You okay?" I ask sincerely and she nods with a breathless chuckle.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about" She states and I frown, why is she worried about me? "Stop snapping at your pop, this is hard for him to" She gently reminds and I sigh as I duck my head. I'm not used to feeling sad and guilty for leaving him behind because we were never that close. When I used to get deployed all the time I would be excited and eager to go, my pop would offer to drive me to the airport but I always declined, but now that's all changed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed because I'm leaving two people who I care and love the most behind" I croak out and Santana shakily sighs like she's trying to hold in her tears, they'll come out soon because I don't think I'll be able to hold mine in. Santana rubs her thumb over my hands and nods understandingly.

"I know baby… I know"

The car ride is quiet and slightly tense just because time is ticking away and we don't have much of it left together. I glance at Santana who is looking out of the window at the moving traffic whilst my pop clenches his hands on the steering wheel with his eyes planted straight ahead. Clearing my throat, I bite the bullet and decide to make some conversation.

"So what's everyone doing after this then?" I ask and Santana slowly looks at me with raised eyebrows and a look as to say "Seriously?" I nod and cluck my tongue. "Okay then…" I hum and look at my pop who shakes his head with a little smirk on his lips. "Guys it's too tense in this car, I'm considering throwing myself out of it!" I joke with a little sternness to my voice and hear Santana let out a little sigh.

"What do you want us to say?" Counteracts Santana and I open my mouth to answer but then I realise I don't actually know so I shut it again. Glancing at my pop through the rear view mirror I look at the stereo system and gesture for him to put it on, praying that it is an upbeat track that will get us all moving and singing along. Thank god it is and soon enough the one and only Taylor Swift is blazing through the car and of course I sing along.

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm _

I glance over at Santana as I belt out the lyrics and see that she can't wipe the smile of her face so I nudge her and give her a look as to say "Join in". What would you know, Santana and my pop start singing and the whole car is like a rave.

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind_

_Saying, "It's gonna be alright_

A laugh escapes my lips as I wait for the chorus to play, that's when we shine. Santana looks at me and shimmies her shoulders making me throw my head back as the chorus plays and my pop jumps in his seat slightly but carefully as he's driving.

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

Santana finishes with her arms out like she's about to bow and I grab her hand and kiss it whilst laughing. Looking around at my pop who's laughing and still humming to Santana who is smiling like a fool and moving her body, I can't believe how the atmosphere has changed by the slightest tune. Go on Taylor Swift! The song soon ends and another upbeat song comes on but nobody knows the words so we all sort of hum and bop our heads. Somehow Santana moves closer into the side of my body and snakes her hand around my stomach as she tries to dance, and I say try because she looks like a restricted chicken.

Santana laughs into my shoulder and I look down at her which makes her glance up at me with a smile. We seem to have a silent conversations as we gaze into each other's eyes because I'm soon gently leaning in and pressing my lips against hers in such a gentle and loving way it makes Santana tremble slightly. She tugs on my bottom lip gently as she sucks it making me sigh into her hot, wet mouth. Before this kiss gets too hot and heavy I pull away with a breathless smile, remembering that my pop is in the car and does not want to see us making out. Santana pouts and I laugh, leaning forward and pecking her lips before leaning back. Santana's head rests on my chest and I sigh contently, my eyes closing as I relax with my girl in my arms.

"Love you Britt" She mumbles and I smile.

"Love you too San"

Slamming the car door shut, I sigh deeply as I look up at the airport in front of me. It's over, I have to leave Santana. I glare at the automatic glass doors until I feel a hand slip into mine and I look down to see Santana smiling up at me supportively. I'm grateful that I have such an amazing girlfriend who is probably crying on the inside at the thought of me leaving, I know for a fact that if I was in Santana's position I would be a lot worse. My pop comes up to my side and we all walk into the airport together, soon enough to be engulfed by people after people. Check out doesn't take too long and I begrudgingly take my plane ticket.

"What time's your flight babe?" Asks Santana who glances at my ticket.

"10" I tell her and my pop looks at his watch and sighs, I have 30 minutes left before I have to leave for weeks upon weeks.

"BRITT!" I hear and turn around to see Olivia running towards me with her arms open wide. I roll my eyes playfully and catch her when she collides into me and her arms close over, squeezing me in a tight hug. "The traffic was really shitty and I thought I wouldn't of got to say goodbye" She rants and I laugh which shuts her up. I look over at Santana who looks down at her feet for a second and I pull away because the last thing I want is for Santana to be jealous even though she and Liv are really good friends now.

"You're here, don't worry" I smile and she lets out a big breath with a hint of a smile on her lips. Her eyes run up and down my uniform and then that smile is replaced with a playful smirk and I brace myself for what sexual or idiotic thing she's going to say.

"Well don't you look smart?" She comments and looks over to Santana with raised eyebrows and a grin. "Anyone in a uniform just oozes sex appeal right san?" She laughs making Santana shake her head and chuckle.

"Especially Britt" Santana adds onto Olivia's comment and I send her a quick wink before throwing my arm around hers and Olivia's shoulders. Letting out a big breath, I scan the busy terminal and spot a few civilians in their US Army uniform hugging their parents and relatives. I can instantly tell this is their first tour because they all look so young and there's no ribbons or ranks on their uniform.

I always say the first tour is the hardest but now I feel like it gets worse every time.

"Are they part of your troop Britt?" Santana questions looking over to the other soldiers and I shake my head.

"No, this is probably their first tour by the looks of them but the whole system is fucked up lately so they'll probably be put wherever they are needed" I scoff and gaze into my girlfriends brown eyes with a smile. Santana rests her head on my shoulder and I lay my head on hers, looking up at Olivia and my pop with a smile.

"Has anyone else got a hangover or is it just me?" Olivia blurts out of the blue making all of us laugh because by the looks of her she did not wake up on the right side of the bed the s'morning. People start to move closer to the borders as their flights arrive, it's a bit different for troops. We have a designated plane where it is going to drop us off at Kandahar airfield and from there we all go separate ways depending on where we are stationed. I'll no more about operations, bases and troops when I get there but from the letter that Sergeant major sent me it is going to be hectic.

"Where are you being deployed to Britt?" My pop asks and I

"Kandahar. The troops that were in Bagram had to relocate so we are situated somewhere in Kandahar" I inform and Olivia frowns.

"But how do you know where you are?" She asks

"We get drove out there by patrol vehicles normally. From what my sergeant major told me a lot of troops had to relocate due to bombs and casualties" I swallow as I remember the bodies of my friends and troops laying lifeless on the floor. Private First Class Obrien, Private Sawyer never made it home to their families whereas me, I was lucky enough to make it and rekindle my relationship with Santana, on the way making a friend like Olivia who is always going to be there for me.

"Br… Brittany!"

I get shaken out of my thoughts by Santana shouting me with a look of worry etched on her face. Blinking a few times, I look at Olivia and my pop who are wearing the same amount of worry and I shake my head.

"What sorry?" I ask and Santana rubs her finger over my knuckles.

"Hey… Are you okay?" She sincerely asks and I nod with a tight lipped smile even though I can still see the dull, grey eyes of my colleagues in my mind and I don't even want to know about how many other soldiers died after I left.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay" I nod and avert my eyes from Santana's otherwise she'll pick up that I'm actually not, she knows me that well.

_-The 10am train will be departing in 10 minutes, 10 minutes!-_

All of our breaths hitch at the announcement made by one of the air hostesses. Santana's hand clenches around mine a little tighter than before and I turn to her, knowing that it's time to say our goodbyes. I look into Santana's eyes and notice how they have suddenly drooped a little because she knows. Sighing deeply, I look at my pop as I walk up to him and I smile with a little breathless laugh before he pulls me into a fatherly hug. My eyes close as I rest my head on his muscular shoulder and his hands smooth out my ACU jacket.

"Make sure to feed and walk Charlie pop" I remind him as we pull away and he nods with a smile, his bottom lip trembling slightly but he's trying to hold himself together for everyone's sake. The scratchiness in my throat makes me chuckle dryly as I look into my pop's blue eyes. "I'm going to miss you pop"

"I'm going to miss you too Britt, stay safe and write to me!" He points with a grin making me laugh and pat his shoulder with a smile. He's going to be okay and hopefully he'll look after my girls for me. Speaking of, I look at Olivia and smile, her eyes water and she exhales shakily.

"Liv…" I begin but stop when she chokes on a slight sob and looks down at her feet. Santana gently rubs her back and I smile at her as I walk up to the pretty brunette who I call my best friend and hug her. Her arms come around my back and she sighs deeply into my shoulder. "Who's going to come and bug me at work? Or go sex shop shopping?" She sniffs and I laugh gently as she reminds me of some funny moments that we've had.

"You went to a sex shop?" My pop queries with a furrowed brow and I glance at Santana who tries to subdue her laughing by placing her hand over her mouth. Shaking my head, I look back at Olivia who is laughing whilst wiping under her eyes. I take her hands into mine and smile sadly.

"It's weird I never thought I would find someone like you Liv, you and I are going to be best friends forever and I want you to always remember that. I love you Olivia" I confess and pull the tearful girl into my arms and sniff myself because Olivia has been like a sister to me ever since I arrived and now I'm leaving her. Olivia rubs my back and pulls away, rubbing her nose and hisses slightly.

"Sorry about your jacket" She giggles and wipes away her tear or snot tracks off my shoulder, I hope they were tears. I grin and shake my head, telling her that it's okay.

"Remember to write to me and keep me updated on Emily" I smirk and Olivia wiggles her eyebrows at me making me laugh and give her a final wink and smile before I look at Santana. Santana swallows and I exhale shakily, this is the last time I will see her for months. We don't say anything just yet, I stare into her dark brown eyes that are portraying so many different emotions. I shake my head and engulf her in a big, warm, loving hug. Santana breathes into my ear and squeezes me tightly like she doesn't want to let me go.

I don't hear anything around me besides Santana's breathing, it's calming only until I hear sniffling and then full on sobbing. I clench my eyes shut and coo into Santana's ear hoping to calm her crying but it doesn't work, I think she needs this, to let this out before I leave. Santana nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and cries.

"I-I d-d-don't want you t-to go" She sobs and I have to force down the lump forming in my throat before I say anything.

"I-I know baby, but I have to. You won't even know I'm gone" I croak out light-heartedly as I feel Santana's tears coat my neck as she shakes her head and sniffs. She peers up at me and I feel my heart shatter at how vulnerable and sad she looks.

"You're going away for 3 months! And that's not even certified, you could be away for longer Brittany." She snaps and I swallow because she's right, these operations don't have a time scale. If it's bad like my Sergeant Major has explained then I will be out there for a long period of time. "I hear about them stories, you know where soldiers are deployed on missions for like a whole year. I can't live without you for a year!" She panics and I kiss her forehead gently, as I caress her arms in a soothing way.

"It won't be for 12 months San. I'll try to be as quick as I can" I smile but she just sighs shakily.

"I m-miss you already a-and you haven't e-even gone yet" She sniffs, her eyes fluttering closed when I gently brush her tears away with my thumbs. Sighing, I stare into her watery brown eyes as I cup her cheeks gently and smile sadly.

"I will write to you whenever I can and we will skype! Maybe if I'm lucky and sneaky I'll steal the base landline and give you a call. We'll still talk to each other san, you'll still be able to hear me say how much I love you" I remind her and she sniffs, slightly nodding in my hands.

"You promise?"

"I don't usually make promises I don't intend to keep, but with you, San I promise" I breathe and press my lips into hers as to seal the deal… with a kiss. Her lips move gently over mine like she's trying to savour the taste of them because I know I am. I'm going to miss my daily kisses from my love. We slowly pull apart and rest our foreheads together in a loving gesture. Santana's breath hits my lips as she gently pants and licks her lips.

"Please stay safe and come back in one piece" She pleads and I nod with a smile, my nose brushing up against hers. She smiles with a little sniff before lifting her head off of mine and staring into my eyes. "I don't have to worry about no army chicks do I?" She breathlessly laughs and I know it's a joke but I want to reassure her. Gently, I reach out and grab her hands with a look of love on my face.

"You are the only girl that is going to be on my mind—"

"Hey!" Olivia chimes and I throw her a playful smirk and wink before looking back at Santana.

"I love you and you do not have to worry about anyone else because you are my number one baby, it's me and you forever. I've lost you once I'm not losing you again" I comment with a loving smile and Santana sighs with a grin. Her arms make their way around my waist and she looks up at me through her eyelashes, making me turn to mush and my stomach flutter.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful? Especially in your uniform" She hums and I bite my lip as I try to suppress my grin. I look up and feign a thinking face.

"I'm not sure, can you re-jog my memory?" I smirk and Santana leans forward towards my ear and breathes sexily making my eyes flutter.

"You look so fucking sexy in your uniform" She husks out and I grin, but my pop had to go and ruin the moment by clearing his throat.

"Britt, if you want to get your flight you have to leave now" He sadly reminds and I sigh, pulling away from Santana and looking at three people who have my heart. Nodding, I grab my duffel back with my left hand and hold onto the strap of my rucksack with my right hand. My eyes find Santana's and I wish I could just drop everything and take her home so we can snuggle all day but I have to go.

"It's time for me to go" I dejectedly whisper and exhale as Olivia throws her arm around Santana's shoulder in a comforting gesture. I kiss everyone's cheek and make sure to spend a few more seconds on Santana before walking to the board. I turn around and walk backwards, staring into Santana's eyes that are welled up with tears and mouth "I love you". Before I round the corner I see Santana's face screw up and tears spill out of her eyes as Olivia pulls her into a hug.

Inhaling shakily, I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again as I approach the plane and hold my bag impossibly tight. I have a duty I repeat in my mind because that is the only thing that is stopping me from turning around and running back to Santana to live a happy life with her as that's all I want. I enjoy being a soldier I like to help people and this is one of the most respected job's in the world so I am lucky to be who I am but just wish I didn't have to leave Santana.

I'm soon engulfed in a sea of soldiers who are probably in the same boat as me, they don't want to leave their families and loved ones. As I pass soldier after soldier on my way to my designated seat I notice that some of them have tear stained cheeks whereas some of them have hard stoic faces, those soldiers have been deployed before. Just now I realise that my eyes and cheeks are dry, dry as a bone. I hate it, I hate that I still have that mentality of blocking any sort of emotion out during hard times. I take my seat after putting my luggage away and close my eyes with my head resting against the head rest.

My mind swarms with thoughts of Santana and how she's going to cope and then thoughts of me and how I'm going to cope without her. All I know is that I need to keep my promise, I need to come back home in one piece. I just hope that includes mentally and not just physically.

….

My eyes open timidly in the dark and realise that we're still flying and it's going smoothly. I survey the area and notice that the soldiers are either watching a movie with the headphones on or they're sleeping. It's peaceful and surprisingly calm for a plane full of deployed soldiers. Staring out the window, I look at all the flickering lights and building that look tiny from up here. Santana would be in bed right now probably trying to sleep but not being successful. I wish I was there with her, in bed cuddling up to her from behind because you know, I'm the big spoon. To think that I won't have cuddles like that for months on end kills me on the inside, I won't have kisses or any love, the only love I'll be getting is from my rifle.

On the plus side I get to see my old buddy Joe and _hopefully _all my other army buds. I just pray that they are all okay and safe because I've been informed of the casualties with the army troops but not certain soldiers and the stations, for what I know a whole battalion could have been injured in Helmand and maybe not so much in Bagram where my team was stationed. Its wishful thinking and I won't know until I meet up with everyone who's left. Glancing down at the black watch on my wrist it reads 1:24am meaning that I don't have much time before I land.

The stars in the sky catches my eyes and a smile makes itself up and onto my face as I think about Santana and our first date. Santana's like a shining star because she's always going to be watching over me whilst I'm out there, fighting for her and everyone else. It reassures me knowing that wherever I go Santana will always be with me.

These months will hopefully fly by!

Hey guys! Sorry it's up a bit late, I got a little stuck but I finished for you :] So how did you like this chapter? I feel like it wasn't too emotional as to where like Santana was falling to the ground but there was enough emotion? If you didn't like it in the next few chapters you will see Santana slightly depressed and going through the whole 'My girlfriend has actually deployed' stage. Brittany is being deployed to Kandahar, Afghanistan and it will not be pretty. Britt Pov or Santana Pov for next chapter? Please Please Please tell me if there is anything you want to see in the next chapters, just to remind you there is the whole thing with the no condom sex that Brittana have had so that is to come ;) then of course there is going to be a run in with Maria and Santana. Anything you want to happen with puck? Or Olivia? Especially Brittany in Afghanistan, I have a pretty good idea but anything you guys wanna see, mentally aka dealing with killing people again and all that nostalgia.. or operations (missions), I would really appreciate it. Remember, more ideas give me motivation to write meaning MORE CHAPTERS! Hahaha! Thank you to everyone who review :] till next time.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Santana's POV**

Sniffling, I cling to my warm and crinkled bed sheets as my tears wet the pillow my heads laying on. It's been 24 hours since Brittany left and I haven't moved, brushed my hair and teeth or ate anything, I feel empty without the blonde by my side. She's out there with only her rifle to comfort her. A little knock on my door breaks me out of my thoughts and makes me shut my eyes because I really do not want to be disturbed right now. My door slowly opens making a creaking noise as it shines light into the black pit I call my room.

"Mija?" I hear and I instantly know it's my papi from the warm manliness tone to his voice. I want to talk to him I really do but I just can't bring myself to it, I haven't talked to anyone since Brittany walked around that corner and left. With my eyes closed I pretend to be asleep but my papi being the clever man he is smirks and shakes his head. "I know you're not sleeping Mija, you snore when you sleep" He laughs and I frown.

"I do not!" I croak out, my voice hoarse from the insane amount of crying I've done and of course not speaking to anyone for hours. Papi shuts the door and walks further into my room, I expect him to come over and sit on my bed but he goes to my window and opens my curtains. My eyes squint and I hiss as the sunlight burns my puffy red eyes which are sensitive to the light as I've been in the dark. Perks of having black curtains, it keeps the light out.

"Time to get up Dracula" He jokes but I don't laugh or bare a smile, I just groan and lift the covers over my face to protect me. I hear my papi sigh and walk over to me so I clench my hands tighter over my duvet but it doesn't stop my father from ripping the warm piece of protection off my face.

"Papi!" I snap but he shakes his head clearly unfazed by my stubborn behaviour. He take a seat next to me and as I look into his eyes I see the sadness in them, he misses Brittany too but he knows what I'm going through. Well he doesn't because I'm pretty sure he has never had to deal with the person he loves going out to war.

Papi smiles gently as he looks down at me as I huff and rub my sore eyes.

"Santana you have to get up, sitting in bed all day is not going to solve anything" He explains but I just scoff.

"Getting up isn't going to solve anything either" I retort making my papi sigh. He shakes his head and pats my duvet lightly like he's thinking of something to say.

"I know it's hard for you Mija but you can't spend your life in bed." He sighs and I frown angrily, like I said I'm really not in the mood for anyone to lecture me.

"You don't know how hard it is Papi! Brittany is out in Afghanistan, she could fucking die. What am I going to do if she dies?" I breathe, my eyes starting to water and my chest feeling tight at the thought of Brittany not coming back. Papi opens his mouth but I shake my head. "She's been gone a day and I feel paralyzed, how am I going to cope for 3 months?" I exclaim with tears streaming down my face. Papi doesn't say anything he just engulfs me in a big hug, cradling my head in his warm chest as I sob gently.

"She's strong and very smart Santana, she loves you and made a promise to come back. I don't think she'll break it, I know Brittany and she will fight her hardest whilst thinking of you because Mija you are her everything and she told you that" He coos into my ear as I sniff and wipe my nose on his t-shirt, waiting for him to carry on. "You'll cope because you are strong and you have family and friends who are going to support you and push you through this. Remember you can still speak to Brittany and I guarantee when you do she'll want to know what you've been up to, and when you tell her that you've been moping around it will make her feel bad." He explains and I sigh because he's right, why are parents always right?

"She won't know if I don't tell her" I grumble and my papi pulls away with raised eyebrows.

"Then you'd be lying to her, how would you feel if she lied to you about the war out there?" He retorts and I roll my eyes, brining my hand up to wipe the snot off the tip of my red nose. He smiles and runs his fingers through my tangled hair with a slight chuckle. "It breaks my heart to see you like this and it will break Brittany's too" He chimes and I groan.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" I croak and he shakes his head with a warm smile.

"I'm trying to make you realise that this isn't the way to go. Get up, have a shower and go outside. Why don't you meet up with Olivia or James? I know they'd be happy to see you" He hums and I nod with a small smile, the first smile he or anybody has seen since my last encounter with the blonde haired, blue eyed soldier.

"Okay papi" I whisper and he leans forward with a smile and presses a fatherly kiss to my forehead before standing up. I look up at him and wipe under my eyes with my index finger to catch any little tears.

"I'm glad we had this chat Mija, count yourself lucky that it was me and not your mother" He winks and my eyes widen whilst my jaw clenches. I haven't said one word to my mother in about a week because she only talks to me when she's criticising something I'm doing or who I'm doing, in that case Brittany. She's still hung up on Puck even after everything he done so I have no respect or time for that woman.

"If that was the case I would have thrown myself at the window"

"Mija…" He warns but I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"What? You know I have my reasons Papi" I justify and he sighs because he knows I'm right and that mami is in the wrong but she's too proud to admit it, She would rather disown me because I'm gay and dating Brittany, whatever floats her boat.

"I'll be in my shed if you need me" he mumbles and walks out of my room. I know he'd love for me and my mother to get along but how can I when she doesn't except me for who I am? Grumbling to myself, I throw my bed cover off of my sweaty body and stumble out of my room and into the bathroom where I strip down. I sigh and stare at myself in the mirror, wondering how Brittany could ever find be attractive. My tangled hair is damp with sweat and sticking to my tired face, underneath my eyes are black bags big enough that they could swallow my whole eyes. My body looks fragile and skinny from the lack of food I've consumed and just crying constantly. I think I'd feel better if I heard her voice or saw her shining blue eyes, I trust her and I trust that she is going to be safe and come back to me.

As soon as the hot stream of water hits my body I sigh and close my eyes, revelling in the sensation of the hot drops of water rolling down my body. All the aches and pains I've been feeling wash away with every minute that I'm under the stream of water. I take time in washing my hair and shaving my legs because I want to stay in the shower as long as I can, my thoughts drift over to Brittany and how she's not going to have the luxury of showering like I am. Obviously she's going to shower but it's not going to be private and she'll only have like 4 minutes. She won't have a proper home cooked meal, or a comfy bed to sleep on.

It's really opening my eyes to realise how good all of us get it and how soldiers who fight for us live in extreme conditions. My girlfriend is going to be pushed to her limits for months upon months whilst I'm here feeling sorry for myself. Sighing, I step out of the shower and grab a towel to wrap around my body and another for my hair. My papi was right, I can't mope around because that isn't going to solve anything. I will see her beautiful smile and blue eyes again but I have to be patient and respect that she has a job to do. This is her job.

I frown and rub my stomach as a sharp shooting pain runs through me. Now that I think about it I've had these pains for about a week now, I really hate period pains. I wish Brittany was here to rub my stomach and kiss me gently. Shaking my head, I get dressed in some casual sweats and one of Britt's jumpers before heading downstairs and into the kitchen with only one thought on my mind, food. Instantly my eyes are drawn to my mother who is sat at the counter typing away on her laptop. I don't pay her any attention as I walk past her and towards the fridge. She knows about Brittany being deployed yesterday and how sensitive I am so if she even mutters one word I think I might take that laptop of hers and smash it against the wall.

3 minutes past and it's still deadly silent besides the typing of keys and the rustle of packets in the fridge. I think she realises that I have nothing to say to her so she's not going to bother sp—

"I didn't think you'd come out of your room?" I hear and my jaw clenches, clearly not. I roughly shut the fridge door and throw some fruits and things to make a salad down on the counter.

"Well I need to eat" I shortly say with my back facing my mother. I can't be asked to do that small talk bullshit, all I want to do is eat some food and then figure out what to do with myself next.

"It's nice to see you" She hums and I roll my eyes with a slight scoff as I start to chop up tomatoes. "I was thinking that we, meaning you, your father and I go out for a meal" She suggests and I raise my eyebrows, still not speaking because I don't know what the catch is. I know what I want to say and it is on the tip of my tongue, its's whether or not I should say it.

"Oh really? Now you want to talk to me?" I spit and hear her sigh behind me.

"Oh Mija, I needed time to think and now that Brittany is out of the picture i—" She begins but I cut her off by slamming the knife in my hand down on the counter and spinning around to glare at her. How dare she?

"Brittany is not out of the picture! And she never will be _mother_" I growl and watch as she shuts the lid to her laptop and looks at me with a look of pity?

"I really don't want to fall out Santana, especially over some girl who isn't even here!" She reminds and my jaw drops because where does the nerve come from? I mean seriously, I'm contemplating drop kicking my own mother.

"She will be coming back whether you like it or not!" I spit and she goes to open her mouth but I cut her off because I'm not finished. "And why would I want to go to dinner with somebody who is my own _flesh_ and _blood_ doesn't except me, Huh?" I question with fire in my eyes and venom in my voice. Maria looks down, shaking her head before looking back up at me with a sad smile.

"It's not that I don't except you sweetheart because there is nothing to except, you are confused and I forgive you for this" She sighs and I throw my hands up in the air with disbelief because I cannot believe what I am hearing.

"Are you fucking mental? I AM GAY!" I shout trying to get it through her thick skull. "I am not confused, I do not want to get back together with _Puck_ who by the way is an abusive asshole! I am gay and in love with Brittany, so the sooner you come to terms with that the better!" I scream, spit actually flying out of my mouth and onto the counter in front of me. Maria just looks at me without blinking for about 10 seconds before standing up and flaring her nostrils.

"You will NOT speak to me like that Santana! I am your mother and you will treat me with some god damn respect" She bellows and I laugh bitterly, looking off to the side and then back at the woman who calls herself my mother.

"What respect? I have no respect for you! You've treated me and Brittany like shit for days, weeks and hell even fucking months" I retort with so much anger that I'm shaking. By now I think that the whole neighbourhood's heard us shouting.

"What do you expect? How can I be fine and civil with you when you are dating Brittany?!" She shouts and I narrow my eyes, tilting my head slightly too just take in my mother who is a critical, nasty piece of work.

"Would it be different if I was dating another woman?" I question and she opens her mouth but shuts it again. A bitter smile plants itself on my face and I hear the backdoor open and someone come inside.

"What's going on? I can hear the shouting from my shed" My papi inquires but I don't answer him, I keep my mami's glare and stand my ground.

"Would it be different if I was dating another woman?" I repeat with hatred and anger in my voice as my mother chuckles to herself.

"It wouldn't aid the disappointment and sickness I feel in my stomach when I look at you" She says and my breath hitches slightly because I never thought my mother could be so damn horrible.

"Maria…" My papi gasps but I put my hand up and shake my head.

"Don't worry papi, mami here is just showing her true colours" I smirk bitterly, hoping that my papi realises what kind of woman he married. "Come on, why don't you tell me how you feel about me? How I disappoint you because I'm with a woman, how I'm with Brittany?" I taunt and she stands tall and proud, looking down at me with her angry brown eyes.

"You had it all planned out, you're a lawyer with good looks, the Lopez charm with a handsome boyfriend who treated you right. Now look at you" She says with disgust as she runs her eyes up and down me. "You're a low life who _claims_ to be gay with a girlfriend who lives at home with her father who is no better!" She scoffs with a laugh "Brittany is nothing! She cannot provide for you, I mean she's not even here! When she comes back she is going to be _fucked _up in the brain that is if she comes back" she trails and I growl loudly, ready to charge at my mother until my papi grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"That is enough Maria, what is wrong with you?!" My papi bellows as he looks at his wife who he doesn't even recognise anymore. I shake my head at all the things she says, she is wrong, so fucking wrong.

"Brittany is out there fighting for _our _country so you should show her some fucking respect! You are a cruel, nasty twisted woman who is going to get her well-deserved karma, I can tell you that now _mother_!"

"And you are a naïve, silly _girl_ who needs to get her head out of Brittany's ass and realise you've made the worst mistake of your life" She counteracts as I seethe. I look to my papi who looks so upset and sorry for me, I can see it in his eyes.

"I always knew what a bitch you was ever since I was a teenager and you would push me and papi around, but now, now you are a monster who has just lost your daughter and hopefully your husband, the best man in the whole world. I don't even know how we've put up with you as long as we have because you are not worth nobody's time. You are the nastiest piece of work and don't equate to nothing besides the shit on my shoe! I hope you realise what you've done, you're so blinded by reputation and how you look but really your hair is shitty and grey and oh yeah, your face is as wrinkly as Mr Goodman's ass across the road" I finish with a smirk, watching my mother's facial features turn from shocked to sad then to fuming.

"GET OUT! I want you to get out of my house and never come back!" She yells and I exhale deeply, wondering when this would come. Funnily enough, I've wanted it to happen in a long time.

"This has gotten too out of hand! Santana you are not leaving" My papi demands but I slip from his grasp and shake my head with a smile.

"It's better if I do leave, I don't want to be a near poison anyway" I hiss at my mother before storming past her and up to my room where I bring out my suitcase and begin to throw my clothes in. Not seconds later my papi barges into my room, teary eyed and shakes his head as he looks at me.

"Mija please don't leave" He begs and my heart breaks for him, it really does but I can't.

"I'm sorry papi, you know this isn't you. I cannot be around her no more, you've seen what she's like, what she thinks of me, of Brittany. I just can't papi" I sigh and continue to pack my clothes and any other belongings I need.

"Where will you go?" He asks and I look up at him, contemplating my options. There's James with Brittany's room or Olivia.

"I have two people I could stay with, I know they'll accept me" I smile sadly and zip up my suitcase with some struggle. My papi comes over to me with tears streaming down his face and pulls me into a big hug, sobbing into my shoulder as I pat his head. "You don't have to stay here either papi, get away from her as fast as you can before she turns on you" I assert and all he does is cry and sniff.

Slowly he pulls away and looks at me with red watery eyes and a look in his eyes that I have never seen before.

"I will make this right! Please be safe and ring me tonight so I know where you are" He pleads and I nod, feeling my throat constrict tightly as I plant a kiss on his wet cheek. Grabbing my suitcase, I walk downstairs and pass my mother with no words whatsoever until I open the door.

"I'm happy without you, so have a good life"

I slam the door closed and feel my heart shatter at the thought of losing my mother and leaving my papi with a monster. Shaking my head, I pull out the keys to Brittany's car and unlock the doors before putting my suitcase in the trunk and getting in the driver's seat. Before Brittany left she told me to look after her car and that I could use it whenever I need too as her father already has his range rover. Gently, I run my fingers over the picture of Brittany wearing a big smile with her arms wrapped around my waist hanging up on her mirror. This was taken by Olivia when we went out on that shopping trip.

A smile appears on my face as I remember how much fun we had. Soon though a frown appears when I think about who I'm going to stay with tonight, Olivia or James? I really miss Brittany and I know she would have the answers and I can't even ring her because I don't know the number to the base landline, I can't write to her because I don't know where she's staying! I just want her to be here and make me feel better like she always does, even if it's by kisses or cuddles, her way with her words, or just her smile.

Reversing out of the driveway, I head down the road and drive wherever the wind and my mind takes me. For someone who just got kicked out of her own house and disowned by her mother, I'm feeling pretty good. I guess I let out all the crying and emotional stuff when Brittany left and now, now all I feel is anger towards my mother and Puck. I'll always hate Puck with a passion but now, my mami's moved over to that list. It's sad that she couldn't see how happy I am with Brittany and that's all that matters but…

I just hope that my papi comes to his senses and divorces Maria because he is such an amazing and nice man, she doesn't deserve him. He cares about me and I know he cares about Brittany, I guess everything can't go my own way. At least I have Brittany, My papi, James and Olivia.

All I pray now is that Brittany comes home alive and well, that's all I want. She's going to be the mother of my children, my wife, we're going to grow old together so I need her to come home soon.

"Please come home soon Britt" I mumble to myself.

WOWOWOWOW! Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh? So Santana has finally had enough and just went at it with Mama Lopez. What a bitch! So Olivia or James? Who should Santana stay with? The obvious idea on my mind is now that When Brittany comes back they can move in together and you know ;) hopefully start a family! How did you like this chapter? this chapter was shorter than the rest and I know it was very much based on Santana and Maria but the next chapters written in Santana's Pov will focus on her relationship with Olivia, James and Martin. Obviously there will be letters and phone calls to Brittany so the relationship don't die hahaha! I just want to say thank you for the reviews and PM's for the last chapter, I was so overwhelmed with the nice comments. I'm touched that you guys say I'm your favourite Brittana fic writer, it does mean a lot. Next chapter is Brittany's POV and you will get an insight into the army life, Afghanistan troubles and of course lots of drama! I'm excited! Feel free to message me or review, I love it when you do, till next time :]


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**FOB in Kandahar, Afghanistan**

The sweat is already dripping of me as I head through the barracks surveying the emptiness, it's nothing like the base I was stationed in before at Bagram. Beside and behind me walks soldiers who I have never seen before in the same boat as me, they're intrigued by this place. Every tour I've done has been different and I've gained different skills from each one, but this place, this place is empty and I don't like it. There's an eerie feel about it and I know from the state of the barracks that it is not secure, let's hope that I don't have to be here longer than necessary.

A loud whistle is blown and we are ordered to stand in a straight line and wait for commands. My military posture kicks in and my back straightens as my face hardens with my arms straight on my sides and my boots slammed together. The patrol cap on my head keeps the sun from burning my scalp but it doesn't stop the sweat from collecting on my forehead. A couple of seconds later Sergeant Major of the Army Mercer appears with a few officers that I don't realise and stands in front of us, looking at each and everyone one of us with a judging eye until he sees me and the hard look on his face softens and I can see a hint of a smile. Soon enough it's wiped off and he clears his throat.

"Soldiers, Welcome to Kandahar. For most of you this is your first tour and by Christ is it going to be a challenging one". He asserts with a strong voice as he walks up and down, looking each soldier in the eye. "You will address me as Sergeant Major Mercer and nothing more, some of you know me-" he looks me in the eye "—and some of you don't. I will be giving you your assigned operations and will brief each and every one of them. Before I introduce my leaders I would like to say some words so listen carefully" He warns and stands straight with a rigid posture just like all of us soldiers except with his arms behind his back. "It's going to be tough I'm sure you have all heard of the attacks that the Taliban have been planning, this is real life now. This is not training, your lives as well as your team mates are at stake whilst you are out here. There will be no slacking you will all have assigned jobs whether that be patrolling outside the base or being sent out on an operation, I will not stand for laziness, soldiers!" He asserts with authority.

At the look of this base I believe every word he says, in the FOB I stayed in Bagram there was a tent full of equipment to maintain fitness, there was tables with playing cards, hell there was even a pool table but here, there is nothing. From what I can see there is about 20 large tents placed around the camp and an area for eating, the rest is dust filled crates of weapons and vehicles for operations outside of the post.

"With that said, let's introduce ourselves." He offers and looks to the men who send him a tight lipped smile. A middle aged looking man steps forward and surveys us all with a slight nod.

"I'm First Lieutenant Alford, I am a leader and help plan specialised operations alongside with Staff Sergeant McKinney" He informs and my I look over to SSG McKinney, I remember him from Bagram we used to chat sometimes. All the officers are introduced and SMA Mercer looks at all of us again with a nod.

"The officers here will lead, plan and keep all of you in check! Before I let you leave to find a place and organise your possessions I want to welcome back one of the best, a soldier well known for clearing an entire village full of enemies and saving life after life, Sergeant Pierce" He announces and I swallow when I hear my name being called. I take a step forward and instantly feel eyes upon me as I walk up to SMA Mercer and shake his hand with a smile.

"Good to see you Sir" I politely affirm and he smiles.

"Good to have you back Sergeant" He nods and turns to the line of soldiers who are looking at me with questioning but knowing eyes. "Sergeant Pierce is one of the best so if you have any problems, I'm sure she'll be happy to help" he boasts and pats my good shoulder with a proud nod. I'm not entirely sure why I'm getting so much praise but I'm not going to object it, all of these new soldiers need to be put in their place otherwise their turn out like Joe Becker. "FALLOUT!" He orders and each soldier raises their hand up in salute and slams their right leg down before turning on the balls of their feet and marching off until they're out of SMA Mercer's sight.

I look at him with a smile as he rubs his face with a little chuckle and looks at me.

"How are you doing Sergeant? You look fully recovered and healed" He comments and I nod with a stiff posture.

"I'm feeling great sir" I lie because I'd rather be at home with Santana but… "A little confused at the moment though with all the new faces. Where is our division?" I ask and he sighs slightly.

"I was going to mention it at the briefing but I shall inform you now. We had to split up, some soldiers are working with the afghan army down in Kabul, others in Bagram however the base got ambushed resulting in many deaths. We relocated and dare I say it but here in Kandahar, it is worse than I imagined." He explains and I raise my eyebrows in shock to what he's saying.

"It appears to be—empty" I comment and he shakes his head with a disbelieving look.

"We have soldiers patrolling 24 hours a day, we've had 12 injuries in 3 days. The Taliban seem to be multiplying in numbers and are gunning us down" He growls and my jaw does drop because Joe never told me any of this, I feel like I've been kept out of everything.

"It sounds bad Sir"

"It is! I will brief you on the operations later however I will tell you that this is going to push everyone to the limit. There's not just 3 operations where a number of squads go and complete it, there is more than 50 operations to take care of and most soldiers are not returning, if they do they are in body bags" He swallows and I exhale deeply, knowing that this is going to be the hardest 3 months of my life. "I will arrange squads and assign personnel but for now I'll let you get settled in and muddle with some of the new faces." He smiles and I nod with one question on my mind, he seems to know because he chuckles. "Corporal Becker is located in the tent on the far left, he requested to see you"

I smile and salute him before heading off to the tent. It's been so long since I've seen him and I can't wait to catch up on what he's been doing. As I approach the tent I rip it open to find a shirtless Joe making out with a topless Amy underneath him. Smirking, I drop my bag down alerting the couple and clear my throat with my arms wide.

"Well this wasn't the welcoming I was expecting" I grin and watch as Joe's face lights up and he practically jumps off Amy and runs to me, engulfing me in a massive comforting hug.

"Britt! Oh my god!" He exclaims and I pat his muscular back with a grin as I squeeze him, I have missed my New Yorker. We hug for at least 2 minutes before I pull away and look at his tired and newly scarred face with a smile.

"Good to see you buddy" I sigh and he smiles so brightly that I think his cheeks hurt.

"Britt I have missed you so fucking much! How are you? You look great, have you recovered properly? When did you arrive?" He rants and I shut him up by laughing loudly with a shake of my head.

"Breathe Becker, Breathe"

He shuts up and just smiles with a playful eye roll. I glance over his shoulder at Amy who is indeed shirtless and wearing a shy but welcoming smile.

"Morning Private Carr" I announce and she smiles at me, lifting herself of the cot and walking over to me and Joe.

"Sergeant Pierce" She nods before subtly scanning for her tee. As she does I look at Joe with a raised eyebrow and smirk to which he nods whilst wiggling his eyebrows, secretly telling me that they've banged. Shaking my head, I look at her as she puts on her tanned tee and smiles nervously.

"So… I'm going to go claim a cot and unpack my shit." I say as I lean down and pick up my bags, ready to leave the tent. Joe, who throws his arm around Amy's shoulders raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you stay in here?" He questions as he itches his shoulder with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. I grin and shake my head, looking between Amy and Joe with raised eyebrows.

"What and be third wheel? I'd rather not be here whilst you two fuck" I laugh as I walk out the tent, leaving the two alone but not before hearing "Fuck you Britt". It's good to be back, it's good to see Joe. I walk around and look at the array of tents, debating which one to choose because if I choose the wrong one then I'm stuck with the idiot soldiers inside for the remainder of my stay. Deciding on the one opposite Joes I walk in and instantly every soldier in here drops their bags and what they're doing to stand straight and salute me, making my eyes widen slightly. "At ease Soldiers" I breathe and they relax as I walk in and head to the spare cot at the very end.

The tent isn't the biggest one in the base but it's quite cosy and spacious since there's only about 10 soldiers in here, 5 cots on one wall and 5 on the other. Looking around, I notice that there's no male soldiers in the tent meaning that these soldiers were taught the rules back in training. Everyone starts to chat freely about how hot it is or about the briefing that's going to happen besides one person, one girl who looks so young she should be in school. She empties her bag on her cot which is opposite mine and begins to fold her t-shirts terribly wrong, painstakingly wrong and placing them on the tiny table next to her bunk. A couple of female soldiers look at her and whisper to each other with smirks on their face making a frown appear on my face as the said soldier swallows and moves the peak of her patrol cap down so it covers her eyes slightly. Placing my bag down on my cot, I walk over to the soldier and smile at her as I begin to fold her t-shirts. I know she's looking at me but when I turn to look at her she averts her eyes onto the tee I'm folding making me grin.

"It's about getting it proportionate, you need to fold both sleeves inward then fold it again, fold it up at the bottom and then at the front and you have a perfectly folded t-shirt" I demonstrate with a smile, trying to look in her eyes as she physically shakes with nerves. I'm not sure if the nerves are from being here in Afghanistan or because she's in front of me.

"U-uh Thanks" she stutters and I smile with a nod before walking back over to my cot, noting that the whispers have stopped and every soldier is focused on their self. I feel for the young soldier, it's probably her first tour and by the looks of it she's shitting her pants. All of the soldiers around take time with unpacking their things whereas myself, I only unpack a few tees and other bits of my uniform because I know that we or at least I won't be here that long. When we get sent out on operations, depending on the severity of them, they're usually days or even weeks so we have to repack anyway. SMA Mercer knows my skills so he'll send me out straight away.

I just hope that Santana looks over me and keeps me safe

….

After everyone's packed and exchanged names I meet up with Joe and Amy who are wearing smirks on their faces. With a raised eyebrow, I throw my arm around Joe's shoulders and inhale deeply.

"So you guys are gonna have to fill me in with everything that's happened over these 4 months" I say and Joe scoffs with a shake of his head with a grin.

"There's too much" He laughs making me nudge him as we walk across the base, glancing at the occasional soldier that we pass. "I'm sure SMA Mercer told you about the split, we have none of our troop left. Amy and I got here like a couple of days ago and we haven't been given no orders yet besides basic patrols, we're just as eager to find out what's going on here" He informs and I nod, adjusting my patrol cap so I can see my best friend's eyes. It's rude not to make eye contact.

"Jesus, I really had no idea how bad it got." I breathe as my boots scrape across the gravel mixed in with dust and sand on the ground.

"When you left the base was ambushed and we were forced to retort to another area of safety. We got split up but eventually SMA Mercer took control of the situation and sent those troops out who weren't stationed with us to different parts of Afghanistan. I'm just lucky that I stayed with Amy and you're here and not in Kabul" Joe smiles and I send him a friendly wink with a pat to his shoulder.

"Now that you're here Sergeant we could gain some organization and beat these attacks, complete the operations and get home safely" Private Amy Carr speaks and I nod at her with a smile.

"We gotta drill these motherfuckers!" Joe smirks and Amy smacks his arm making him wince like a little girl and look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Language Joe! We're around Sergeant Pierce" She scolds causing me to burst out laughing and for Joe to roll his eyes and push me.

"Babe, _Sergeant Pierce _and I are best friends. We swear around each other, we insult each other and we practically fuck girls together. I don't think she minds" He comments with a laugh and I clear my throat at the 'Fuck girls' part. I know he doesn't know that I'm now in a relationship, especially with the girl who broke my heart many, many years ago.

"Babe huh?" I smirk and watch as Amy ducks her head with a shy smile and Joe itches his dirty brown hair.

"Well when you were away—Amy and I got sort of cosy" He smiles and I grin, looking between the both of them and noting how smitten with each other they are.

"Hmmm" I grin and go to say something but get cut off by a loud voice booming over the entire base.

_-Report to the SMA's Tent for a briefing, I repeat, Report to the SMA's Tent for a briefing. Over-_

Glancing at Joe, I raise an eyebrow in questions as to where SMA Mercers tent is as he knows his way around the base, at least I hope he does, he's been here longer than I have. He leads the way and it's silent as we walk besides the scurrying of eager soldiers ready to hear some orders, ready to finally par take in some action and be wanted. That's what they're here to do right? That's what I'm here to do.

"What about you?" I hear and I look at Joe with a frown, not understanding what he is asking. He smirks and runs his eyes over my face, noticing the newly scars made from my endless fights with Puck that weren't there before.

"What about me?" I retort and he hums.

"Anything happen back home in Lima?" He asks and I clear my throat, wondering if I should tell him about Santana and I. How ridiculous, I'm obviously going to tell him, he's my best friend and he's going to wonder who I'm gonna be writing letter to whenever I get the chance. Deciding to shrug as my answer, he shakes his head with a laugh. "Come on, you were away for 4 months, you must have some news for me?" He pushes but I just smile and blend in with all the other soldiers that make their way to the tent.

"We'll talk later" I grin and he sticks his tongue out at me making me laugh before everything goes silent when SMA Mercer takes his position in front of all of us. Unconsciously, my back straightens and my hands go to my side in correct position when listening or being in the same room with someone higher up in the ranks than you.

"Now that we are all here I would like to start off by saying this briefing is to be kept private within us, a snitch doesn't make it in the army" He asserts with a hard stoic face. "The purpose of this briefing is to assign you an operation and to bring you up to date on the perimeter defence plan. I will cover each operations and take your questions at the end" he states into the silence as each soldier listens. "In this precise moment in time there is soldiers spread out across the whole of Afghanistan, fighting to protect everybody at home and their selves. We are no different. There is a current threat, not just towards us but to the people of Afghanistan, our job is to eliminate any form of threat and protect the people. I am doing things differently this time around because bottom line up front, we do not have the time to waste. More people are dying every day and I'm bloody well sure you don't want that to be you" He informs and clears his throat a second before looking up with a clicker in his hand. "Like I mentioned previously, you will be split up in courtesy of myself and other general's recommendations and trooped on your mentality, skills and experience."

All I can think about is that this is going to take forever, there is well over 100 soldiers in this tent and SMA Mercer has to read every soldiers name to direct us into squads.

"Staff Sergeant McKinney will read a bunch of names and if your name is called out you will be in his squad and I shall set you an operation." He reads and I look at Joe, praying that we are together. I see what SMA Mercer is doing, he's teaming up the older and higher ranked soldiers with the privates, obviously it is a good call. SSG McKinney clears his throat and looks at the piece of paper in his hands, since he's a staff sergeant he is allowed to lead a larger troop of soldiers with the occasional sergeant.

"Private Andrews, Private First Class Blackburn, Corporal Jones, Specialist Frye, Private Garner—" He reads and I look around at the soldiers who diffidently group together next to SSG McKinney who continues to read out Soldiers names. At the end of it SSG McKinney has a troop of 35 soldiers and in my eyes, they all seem like hard working civilians who want to do their country proud. Again, other soldiers with high class ranks step forward and read names of soldiers who are joining their troops for the remainder of their stay. Once you are in a troop there is no changing unless you are physically causing harm to your fellow soldiers.

Glancing around, I scan the area and notice that there is about 35 to 50 soldiers left, waiting to hear who they will be grouped with. My eyes stop on one person when I notice it is the same girl from the tent I am staying in, she looks different from the others. I stare at her rigid but professional posture as she waits to hear her name be called, with her mouth closed and eyes focused on a spot on the wall as soldiers chat around her. A frown appears on my face because I don't get it, she seemed so shy and scared back in the tent but now, now she's stoic. Maybe it's because she knows that there is no way out of this, she is here in Afghanistan and she is about to find out what her role is. I guess I was like that on my first tour, I was shitting bricks and thought that I would never make no friends here, but I met Joe who is still my best friend after 4 years. Something about the girl is intriguing.

"Britt? Brittany?" I hear and I look to Joe who is wearing a frown and looks over to what I was looking at, well rephrase that, who I was looking at and when he does he smirks and nods like he understands. "Ah, now I understand—"He smirks and I look at him with a shake of my head, he's got it wrong. "The horny player Pierce is back and she wants some of that!" He laughs and nudges me with his hand, making me internally groan because I'm not that person no more and I need to tell him that but sadly I don't get the chance because my name is being called.

"Sergeant Pierce, here's the list of Soldiers who are going to be in your troop" SMA Mercer informs as he walks over to me with a piece of paper with a load of names written on them. My eyebrow raises and he takes the words right out of my mouth before I even think of them. "I have extended your group to a larger one, do you think you'll be able to handle it?" He questions with a slightly knowing tone to his voice, he knows that I can manage 3 or 30 soldiers. This is my way to prove to him and all the other generals that I am a worthy soldier and even though I've been out for 4 months I still have the skills and mind set to rank up. I take the list out of his hand and salute him with a confident tight lipped smile.

"Of course Sir! I'm always ready for a challenge" I declare with confident but a softness tone of voice to which he smiles proudly at with a nod.

"I knew you would be, it is good to have you back sergeant" He smiles before turning around with a glare and hushing everyone so I can read out the list. Clearing my throat, I glance at Joe before looking to the list.

"Private First Class Larsen... Specialist Shaw, Private Johnson, Corporal Reid, Specialist Scott, Private Mills—Private Carr, Corporal Becker" I read and glance up at Joe who grins happily with Amy as they walk over to me. Having a quick scan, I notice that my troop is mixed between men and women but I can get to know them after I've finished reading. Clearing my throat, I look back down at the list and let out a breath. "Private First Class Todd, Corporal Wolfe and Private Parker" I breathe and glance up to see the young soldier from my tent walk towards me with a look in her eyes, a look I've never seen before. She looks vulnerable and scared.

"Now that everybody is in a troop, I will assign you your operations. I will call you in so if you would all like to wait outside and exchange names, and whatever other information you want to give" SMA Mercer dismisses and I walk out of the tent and into the blaring heat with my new troop. I lead them over to an area next to a wall so we can talk with some shade because I guarantee when we get out there we will not have time to stop.

My troop gathers around and I look at each and every one of them with a smile, they look like nice people but I'll have to know them before I make any quick judgements, I learnt that on my first tour when I saw a little girl who seemed so innocent and friendly until she pulled out a grenade and blew two soldiers to pieces, literally pieces. Clearing my throat, I step forward and stand tall.

"Let's start off with greetings, I'm Sergeant Pierce if you didn't know… Now for us to work together effectively we need to know each other. I'll start since I'm in command… I have served in the U.S army for 4 years and in that 4 years I have served 3 tours, this will be my fourth and third time in Afghanistan. I have fought in Iraq twice and each tour has been a successful one, well successful as you can get" I comment with a little chuckle and get a hum with a few giggles in response meaning I'm doing something right. "I had to leave during my tour in Afghanistan where I was stationed in Bagram with Corporal Becker and Private Carr" I gesture to Joe and Amy who nod "I got shot in the shoulder and had to go on recovery leave for 4 months, but now I'm back and we are going to do our job and protect the country" I exhale after I finish my speech and look at my fellow soldiers who seem wordless.

"I'm Corporal Becker and I'm Sergeant Pierce's wingman" He smirks but I send him a look as to say 'act professional' and he clears his throat. "You can probably tell from my accent that I'm from New York, and I have also served 3 tours in the space of 4 years alongside Sergeant Pierce" He smiles and gets some nods from the new faces.

"I'm Private Carr and I have served in the Army for a year and been on one tour which was to Afghanistan with Corporal Becker and Sergeant Pierce." Amy says and then soon enough everyone is eager to introduce themselves.

"Uh I'm Private Johnson-It's my first tour but I'm gonna smash it cause if some of these jokes can then I can!" He smirks and I run my disapproving eyes over him, already sensing a bad feeling about this guy. He is physically fit with short cropped blonde hair that is slicked back as he currently wears a smirk.

"I'm Private First Class Larsen, I have served two years in the army and was stationed in Iraq last year for my first tour. I'm excited to see what Afghanistan has to bring and of course working with new people" He states and I nod, this guy seems a bit more respectful and tolerant. He stands taller than PVT Johnson with the same level of fitness, hopefully there's no competing because I'd beat them all with my world records.

"Hi, I'm Specialist Shaw. I have only been in the army for a year and a half but I came into basic training with a four year degree, in medical science" She laughs slightly and I smile with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you join the infantry instead of the medical corps?" I ask and she smiles, giving me a chance to take in her appearance and I notice that she looks a little older than the rest, not meaning that she is old because there is no wrinkles on her face. If I was to hazard a guess I would say she is 22, maybe 23.

"When I came to it I realised that I chose the wrong regiment, my heart has always been with the infantry and after I done my degree I dropped the medical corps to join the infantry and I'm glad I did because I've had a blast so far" She chimes and I grin, her medical experience could come in handy. I glance at a small, Hench man with a buzz cut and a shining smile and gesture for him to introduce himself.

"Hey guys, I'm Specialist Scott, I have been with the army for about, gosh, 3 years now and toured 3 times. I'm specialised in handling a sniper, I am a sniper man" He grins and my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline, a sniper? He is going to come in handy, he can watch over us and take out any threats that we don't see from a far.

"That's impressive! What do you like about the sniper rifle so much that it made you specialise?" I ask with a tilt of my head, actually enjoying getting to know these soldiers, its making time fly by as well until we get given our operation.

"I love the sniper rifle itself not just because how technical it is, but the weight and power behind it. The training was so intense and I was really pushed to my limits but I think that has made me appreciate my job and the sniper even more" He chuckles but I can see the passion in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He's a good soldier and I'm glad to have him as a part of my troop, shame I couldn't say the same for PVT Johnson.

"I'm Private Mills, this is my first deployment and I'm excited but scared at the same time, But being around older and more experienced soldiers is sort of putting me at ease" She chuckles with a slight scoff and I send her a smile before looking to the young lad who I'm guessing is about 20.

"I'm Private first class Todd, I've served one year in the army and hope to do two more" He comments and I frown slightly.

"Do you not want to enlist for longer?" I question and he shakes his head.

"I want a family and I know that I can't have my girlfriend and the Army so I'd make a decision and it would be to start a family" He explains and I swallow as Santana pops into my mind. Would she make me decide? Could I choose? Santana or the Army?

"I'm Corporal Reid" A red head woman booms with a hard and stoic face, I let my eyes run over her face and notice the scarring around her left eye, running down to her cheek and her nose. I wait for her to carry on but she doesn't say anything else and a big burly man decides to speak as he could tell that she didn't want to.

"Hello! I'm Corporal Wolfe, like the animal" He winks and laughs "I've served in the army for 3 years and have been to Afghanistan twice. This will be my third time, the third time I'm away from my gorgeous children and wife" He chuckles but it's breathlessly and his eyes glaze over a little. You wouldn't think a man as muscular and manly as the one in front of me would show emotion, in Afghanistan.

My eyes flicker over to the young girl whose eyes are planted towards the dusty ground and I tilt my head, a small smile playing at my lips at the girl's behaviour. Normally I would shout at her for being rude and not meeting my eye but for some strange reason, I don't want to shout at her, I don't think she deserves it. I think she realises that everyone is waiting on her because her head snaps up and her cheeks turn pink when she notices all the eyes on her.

"What's your name?" I ask gently and her eyes snap to mine where I keep her gaze for a while. Her eyes seem so… Broken and lifeless. How could it be though, she is no older than 19 meaning that she could have only served for one year.

"U-Uhm P-Private Parker" She stutters out and ducks her head when PVT Johnson smirks at her. I glare at him and stand slightly taller to dominate him, let him know who is in charge because I already know he needs to be put in his place.

"Private Parker, is this your first deployment?" I ask and she looks up at me and into my eyes again before nodding gently. I nod with a knowing smile, she's nervous and scared.

"I want you all to know that I will try and keep you all safe as long as you are in my troop. We are a team and we will work as a team, if any of you are scared, worried or I don't know need to talk to someone, look around because these soldiers will be your family from now on. We are all here for each other to help get through hard times when we are missing family members, girlfriends—" I swallow because again Santana pops into my head and by Christ do I fucking miss her. "—Boyfriends and even pets, we are all here for each other okay?" I

"Yes Sergeant!" They all shout in sync making me smile and nod, I feel quite proud. SMA Mercer steps outside his tent and gestures for us to go in, I look at my troop and exhale whilst pulling on my ACU jacket. I walk into the tent with my troop behind me and stand at attention in front of SMA Mercer who is holding some papers in his hands and hovering directly over a map that is laid out on a table. I glance at the map and papers before looking SMA Mercer in the eyes and waiting for him to speak.

"Like always, I save the best till last. Sergeant Pierce I expect you and your troop to sail through this operation, I think you are very capable, all of you" He begins and I'm just etching to find out what the fuck it is. "We are under attack and I hate to say it but we don't know what the Taliban is planning, so we need to take out every one before they kill even more of us. The communication system engineers located a satellite in a town called Marja" He says and points to the town on the map in front of him. "It has been controlled by the Taliban as well as drug traffickers for years and is known as the forbidden town. In 2011 the British troops attempted to clear the Taliban but failed which resulted in over 3000 deaths. Operation Moshtarak is being assigned to you" He informs and runs his eyes all over our faces "The aim is to remove the Taliban from Marja and eliminate the last Taliban stronghold in central Kandahar."

"Will there be any civil Afghans inside?" I question with a frown because by the sounds of it, it only sounds like a strictly Taliban town meaning that they would have eliminated or converted the civilians.

SMA Mercers clucks his tongue and looks at some pictures of the town and its design, contemplating if any normal human would be able to survive there. "Reports have shown that 92% of Marja is run by Taliban, however that doesn't mean there is no innocent civilians inside being held hostage. Bring them to safety immediately, do not leave them there. I want you all too clear that town and send a message"

"Which is?" Asks Specialist Scott.

"We will never surrender and we will fight for our country."

I nod with a proud smile and look back at my troops to see some with slightly confused frowns but some with a tight lipped grin. "If we attack the hotspot in Kandahar that will send out a message meaning that we are not fearless and that will switch something on in their complicated brains. They'll die if the cross us" I explain and hear SMA Mercer clap in approval.

"However, they could retort and cause one of the largest world wars in Afghanistan" He suggests and I laugh breathlessly with a nod.

"Or that"

SMA Mercer goes over the brief one more time and in a little more detail so we are sure as to what we are doing and being safe about it. Corporal Reid and I work out a safe way to enter so we do not walk straight into enemy territory because that would not go smoothly. One of the skills that any soldier learns in training is navigation and the map is a bird's eye view of a piece of ground which is reduced and drawn to scale to make it easy for us. "There's about 10 block radius from the base to the enemy which gives them an advantage to swarm us, however if we cover here from here—"I point on the map as everyone follows me "—we should be okay." I nod and look up at the other soldiers who nod with confident smiles besides Private Parker as they write down coordinates and certain points on the map.

SMA Mercer exhales and clears his throat as he stands tall "I knew I made the right decision in assigning you all this operation, I hope you do me, yourself and your country proud. I expect you all to be ready by 0700 hours tomorrow and waiting by the vehicles. Sergeant Pierce I trust that you will provide your troop with the best stability and protection?" He tests and I salute him.

"Yes sir"

"Great, well you are all dismissed. Get a good sleep tonight because you will need it, grab some food from the canteen and pack for your operation tomorrow" SMA Mercer asserts and salutes before walking out of the tent. I hear the soldiers behind me let out a breath and I take one last look at the map and jot down any extra information I may need before leading my troop outside into the heat. Spinning on my heel, I look at each and every one with a surge of confidence and a smile.

"I believe in us, we can complete this operation. For now—" I bid and look at the watch on my wrist, it's only 14:58 meaning that it's 05:28 as the time difference between the US and Afghanistan is 9 and a half hours, Santana would still be in bed all nice and cosy. "—you can do what you want. I'd suggest getting some food and then relaxing before we go out tomorrow because I'll tell you now, you will not get a lot of rest. You are all dismissed" I ease and they all salute before leaving besides Joe and Amy. Shaking my head, I let out breathless laugh and walk with Joe and Amy.

"I'm so glad that SMA Mercer put us together, and you're the leader." Joe beams and I laugh, patting his shoulder as we walk towards the food tent. "We seem to have a nice troop of soldiers, unlike before…" He scoffs and my lip turns up in disgust.

"What happened to Rodriguez anyway?" I ask and Amy clears her throat.

"He died, IED" She states and my eyebrows raise, now I feel kind of bad of thinking about him in a way.

"Oh…"

Joe shakes his head as we walk into the tent that is surprisingly bigger in the inside than it looks on the outside and head to a spare table. We're smart and know that if we all rush for food our table will be gone and we'll have to sit on the floor out in the heat, so Joe decides to go and get his food first leaving me and Amy at the table.

Clearing my throat, I look at her and notice how she looks a tiny bit uncomfortable making me smile. "Relax Private Carr, I don't want things to be awkward because you know you're with Joe" I say with a hint of a laugh. She visibly relaxes and looks into my eyes.

"Sorry I just- He's your best friend and it's unprofessional—you're a sergeant and you could report us to SMA Mercer" She panics and I shake my head with a laugh.

"I would never do that. He is my best friend so I wouldn't do that to him, I know how much he likes you" I smirk when she ducks her head with a bashful smile and slightly pink cheeks. "Just don't make out in front of me!" I joke with a playful wink making her laugh and hum.

"Why? Would it turn you on?" I hear from behind me and look over my shoulder to see Joe with a grin on his face and a tray of food. Shaking my head, I laugh and brush him off with the middle finger. Amy stands up and Joe winks at her as she goes to get her food. I look at him with a grin as he fiddles with his plastic knife and fork "Stop staring at me" he whines as I laugh loudly and push him.

"Sorry lover boy" I smirk and he whips head to me with wide eyes. I look at him with an innocent look and raised eyebrow. "What?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Don't call me that. Don't say the L word either" He shivers making me raise one of my eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong with the _L word_?" I question and he slurps some of his spaghetti off of his fork. Joe looks at me and licks his lips with a shrug.

"It's too early for that, like way too early" He insists and I raise my hands up in defence. "I mean—we're not even official or anything like that, we're just—"

"Fucking?" I interrupt and he stops with his mouth wide open and shuts it because he has nothing else to say.

"It's not like that" He murmurs into his spaghetti and I look at him with a look that could only be perceived as 'Bullshit'.

"Then what is it like?" I push and he slams his fork onto his tray and sighs loudly.

"I don't fucking know!" He snaps and my eyes widen slightly at him. Well someone is a bit touchy on the subject, maybe I should be a little more sensitive, I don't know.

"Alright, Jesus…"

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, the noises of chattering and chairs being screeched on the floors is all I can here. Joe sighs by me and lowers his fork of spaghetti making me look at him because he clearly has something to say.

"Sorry Britt- I didn't mean to snap at you" He apologises with sincerity and I nod at him with a small smile.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have kept asking you questions. I get it, it's complicated" I smile and he smiles back, eating the mouthful of good looking spaghetti. Jesus where the fuck is Amy and why is she taking so long, I need some food in my belly.

"So we never got to talk about you" He smirks as I swallow, shaking my head. I know what he'll do if I tell him, he'll go blitz because he saw how fucked I was for the first year in here. I obviously got over it and slept with other people but Joe knew that I would never commit because I still loved Santana and now, now I'm with her I know he won't like it.

"There's nothing to talk about" I claim and he scoffs like he calls bullshit because yes, I am bullshiting. I want to tell my best friend that I'm in a relationship with a girl I deeply love but—

"Come on Britt! I just want to know what it was like going back to Lima after 4 years. You were away for 4 months, you must have something to tell me. I'll tell you everything that's happened here so why won't you tell me?" He questions and I sigh, rubbing my face and groaning lightly.

"There's so much to say—a lot has changed, I've changed" I mumble and he looks at me with understanding but some confusion behind his eyes. "I got into a couple of fist fights with this douche bag—"

"Did you win?" Joe interrupts and I look at him with a nonchalant eyebrow raise. "Of course you fucking won" He laughs and gestures for me to continue.

"Uh- I met this girl Olivia and she's like one of my best friends" I begin and notice the feigned hurt look on Joes face making me laugh and push him. "_One _of my best friends! Um, I sorted stuff out with my pop and oh yeah—I'm in a relationship" I drop and watch as Joe's eyes widen and his jaw drops. Wait for it, wait for the multiple questions and interrogating.

"No way!" He gasps and I nod with a tight lipped smile, watching as he claps his hands together and pushes his tray forward a little before resting his head on his hand. "Tell me everything! What's her name? Is she beautiful? How long have you been together?" He rants and I cut him off by chuckling.

"Okay, okay! You're like a little fucking school girl" I insult playfully but he shrugs it off because at heart he is a little girl. I let out a breath and look between is curious eyes. "It's um—I'm back with Santana" I confess and watch as he processes the name, probably thinking it sounds familiar and then he looks at me with his mouth open and a look that reads 'You're kidding me?'.

"Wait, Santana as in Santana who broke your heart Santana?" He asks and I nod with a slight hiss because I know he's not going to take this well. Joe shakes his head and laughs breathlessly before running a hand over his short hair. "You are joking? Please tell me you did not get back with that bitch?!" He pleads and I frown angrily.

"Don't call her that!" I growl and he throws his head back with a loud groan. Nobody and I mean nobody calls Santana a bitch or any name under the sun. Joe looks at me and exhales deeply.

"Why? How? I-I thought she was straight?" He frowns and I shake my head.

"It's complicated" I repeat as did he when I asked him about Private Carr. "She's not straight, she came out after we had sex. It was our first time since I came back and I was drunk, I just had a fight with puck and she admitted it in the hospital" I explain to Joe who listens carefully. "When I went back I saw her in a pub and we just connected again. I was helping her pop renovate his garden and it just—It gave me an opportunity to talk to Santana and we just clicked." I smile as Santana pops into my head, her luscious brown locks sprawled out on my pillow and her dark brown eyes staring into mine. She's so beautiful and I'm lucky I get to call her mine, I get to call those pink plump lips of hers mine.

"Britt? You spaced out a bit there" Joe comments and I shake my head, looking at the soldier in front of me.

"I love her Joe"

Joe sighs and I look at the wall of the tent before I feel a hand on mine. "Okay, if she makes you happy then I'm happy" He smiles and I grin at him.

"Would you look at us, two of the biggest players all settled down—Sort of" I hiss because Joe and Amy aren't exactly exclusive yet. He laughs and nods, swirling some spaghetti onto his fork.

"So does that mean you won't be going for none of these pretty ladies? They don't get the Pierce's Python" He smirks, eyeing some of the women up around the canteen.

"Sadly so" I laugh, I would never ever cheat on Santana. I wouldn't need to because she gives me everything I could ever wish for. After lunch with Amy and Joe I head back to my tent and prepare for the mission tomorrow. As I walk in my eyes are instantly drawn to Private Parker sitting on her cot staring down at something that resembles a picture in her hands. I slowly walk over to my cot and out of the corner of my eye I watch her quickly put the photo in her right shoulder pocket of her ACU jacket.

We don't talk as we pack our things, however I glance over at the youngster and hiss when she packs her rucksack so complicatedly that she won't be able to fit anything else she might need in there. Again, I walk over to her causing her to stop and tense up, automatically straightening her posture with her arms straight by her side. My eyes roam up her uniform and notice how clean and smart it is, with a nod of approval I smile.

"At ease Private"

Private Parker relaxes by exhaling and looking down to her combat 45l patrol rucksack as do I with a little chuckle. "if you roll your tees you'll be able to fit other necessities like MRE's and a lightweight sleeping bag" I help and roll up her tees to make more room and make it more comfortable for her when she's running around with it out there whilst getting fired at by Taliban's.

"Oh-Um—Thank you Sergeant" She mumbles and I smile at her, I've never known anyone to be so shy in the army because you have to be confident in a profession like this, you are putting yours and other people's lives on the line, you have to be confident.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I ask and hit myself internally, of course she is fucking nervous, this is her first deployment and probably the first time she is ever going to kill anyone, that is if they don't get to her first. I won't let that happen, I vow to protect all of my soldiers.

Private Parker adjusts her patrol cap and clears her throat with a shaky sigh "Uh-Yeah. I-I've never you know…" She drawls off and I nod with a small smile. I reach for a pair of her socks and graze her hand ever so lightly but it makes her look up at me with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, you are in safe hands and I will do my best to keep you all safe" I vow and watch as the tips of her ears turn pink and she nods with a small smile.

"Thank you Sergeant"

As I pack for the assignment my mind drift off to Santana and a small smile graces my lips, I pray that she's okay and coping down there without me. I'm doing my best but it's only day one and I know I have to put that to the back of my mind to succeed in here. I contemplate writing her a letter now but I don't have the time so that's going to be on my to-do list for tonight. A large sigh escapes my lips as I fall onto my cot and process all the information for tomorrow's job, one of the dangerous towns in the whole of Kandahar, thanks for easing me into it slowly SMA Mercer.

I know Santana will be looking over me the whole time telling me to be careful.

It's only 91 days until I can see her again, hopefully, that is if my deployment isn't extended.

Hello, it's me…. YOYO guys how are we all? So I decided to a long chapter today, what did you think? It's been awhile since we've seen Soldier Brittany and of course it' in a new setting in Afghanistan with new soldiers. If you guys have any questions related to the army I would be happy to try and answer them for you. Brittany is in charge of her troop that seem like nice people. I have a few ideas for this story that I'm really excite to write and include. The question is, whose POV next? Santana's or Brittany's? Now I'm going to base it on a vote so PM or review:] A lot of you guys said you want Santana to live with James, like I said you can still vote for that too haha. I feel like I'm a presenter on the x factor. Brittany gets sent out on her mission, is there anything you want to see? Private Parker is going to be an interesting character and maybe Brittany might befriend her. Remember when Brittany sort of had the reputation, you know where she just had pointless sex well that does still remain with her where she goes, just wanted to clear it up in case some of you got confused with the conversation with her and Joe. Thank you guys for all the nice reviews and to a lot of people who have been asking, I am British hahaha. Have a nice night, till next time. Remember vote quickly so I can get writing :]


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Santana's POV**

"I don't know how to thank you James"

I step into the living room whilst wheeling my suitcase along the hardwood floor and stand beside the comfy leather couch, waiting for James to walk back in. As he does he smiles gently at me and gestures to take a seat which I do whilst he switches off the television before sitting opposite me with curious eyes. I know he wants to know what's going on, I mean I'm here in his living room with a suitcase of all my shit.

I open my mouth thinking of what to say but close it when James chuckles lightly "Santana, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" He breathes and I sigh with a small smile, looking down at my terrible manicured nails, making a reminder to get my nails done.

"I do want to tell you, you've welcomed your home to me. I think I owe you an explanation—"

"You are always welcome here-you know that" He smiles and reaches out for my hand which I let him take. "You do not owe me anything sweetheart. You are my daughter's girlfriend, her best friend—my house and arms are always welcome to you" He confesses with a gentle smile making me breathe out a smile and a thank you.

James glances at my suitcase and then back to my eyes where I can see concern but understanding in his bright blue eyes. His eyes remind me of Brittany's, they're just so blue to the point where I can actually see my own reflection in them. "Can I offer you something to drink? Maybe something to eat? I was actually thinking of ordering takeout" He suggests with a smile and I can't believe how lucky I am, I have a loving, amazing girlfriend with a dad who is just as amazing.

"Coffee is great" I claim and he nods before getting up and hobbling to the kitchen. In a split second I hear little paddles on the floor and look down to see a ball of blonde fur and a floppy pink tongue. A smile instantly appears on my face as my hand comes down to give Charlie a good scratch and stroke. This dog is Brittany's pride and Joy, she's stuck with her when her Mother left, when I left and when her whole senior year went down the drain. Charlie's big brown eyes boar up at me and into my soul, it's like they're telling me something. I feel like Charlie is telling me that everything is going to be okay, I'm going to stay here for a bit until I can get back on my feet and then when Brittany gets back it will all be okay.

Charlie's tail pummels the floor and her tongue flaps out of her mouth as I stare into her eyes with a smile. "You take two sugars in your coffee right?" James asks causing me to snap my head up to meet his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah that's right" I breathe as he passes me the warm cup "Thanks James". James takes a seat and we sit there for a solid 5 minutes just talking about anything and everything. It's nice to know that he misses Brittany just as much as I do, and that he hasn't got a letter yet. I wouldn't say I'm paranoid or eager I just want to know how my girlfriend is doing. But yet again, it has only been one day.

"So you don't mind staying in Brittany's room do you?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows with the shake of my head.

"James, I'd happily sleep on the couch" I laugh making him shake his head and wave me off with a playful smile.

"You know I would never allow that" He laughs with a pointed look and I roll my eyes with a grin. "Would you like me to help you with your suitcase?" He asks, pointing to my black case and I kindly refuse his offer because hello, I'm like way strong. After that gym session with Brittany and all the sex we have, my muscles have developed and defined greatly. Before I even consider going upstairs I sit with James for a little while and listen to him talk so passionately about his favourite Television show, Mash. I can only withstand half an hour before departing to my girlfriend's bedroom and somehow it looks so lonely and cold. Her broken bed seems icy like if I was to get under it, it would feel like I'm lying on a sheet of ice. The room is clean and it's weird not seeing a pair of mine or Britt's underwear thrown somewhere, the only thing that brings life to this place is the half-naked Megan Fox on the wall.

My eyes narrow as I stare at the very attractive model on the poster, for some strange reason it really aggravates me that it is there. I get that Brittany bought it when she was younger as her hormones were all over the place as was mine, but now, we're together and I don't want her looking at other women. Even if it is a poster. God I sound so sad, what is wrong with me? Brittany isn't fucking here!

I unzip my suitcase and begin to put my clothes in Brittany's drawers and wardrobe, smiling gently to myself as I imagine this is what it will look like when we move in together, our clothes neatly folded next to each other, our toothbrushes in the same pot, Just everything. Brittany and I, that's my dream. My phone ringing and vibrating on the edge of the blonde's bed brings me out of my little vision and I look down to see an unknown number. My brow furrows when I wonder who would be calling me but then my eyebrows raise and my eyes lighten when I think that it could be Brittany. I don't think I've moved faster as I lunge for the phone and put it too my ear.

"Hello?" I say eagerly, waiting to hear who it is secretly praying that it is my gorgeous girlfriend on the over line. I'm certain that if I was to hear her angelic voice it would make my day, the day that has been extremely shitty.

"Hi baby" Comes and I let out a breath as my eyes close unconsciously when I hear her voice. My heart starts to beat faster and my palms become sweaty as I picture Brittany's beautiful face and her bright blue eyes.

"B-Britt? Oh my god, Baby I've missed your voice!" I exclaim and hear her chuckle lightly over the receiving line.

"I've missed your voice too, the whole of you. I'm missing you so much San" She breathes and my eyes close as I swallow a tiny lump forming in my throat.

"Ugh god what I would do to kiss you right now!" I laugh and smile when she giggles, I love her little giggles.

"It won't be too long until I can kiss you, hold you and other things—"She hums and I know she's smirking which causes me to roll my eyes playfully "—Hey! Don't roll your gorgeous brown eyes at me" She comments knowingly and my jaw drops.

"Okay, 1 to you Sergeant Pierce" I rasp out with a grin upon hearing the blonde whimper slightly, I could get lucky and maybe get some dirty talk into this phone conversation. My body has definitely missed the blonde I mean we were having occasional sex and by occasional I mean every day. I know it's only been one day but one day feels like a whole month.

Just as I'm about to ask how she is and what she's up to I head a "Pierce, we're all set up". Swallowing, I clear my throat to get the blondes attention back on me as I hear her mumble a reply in a stoic and professional tone, nothing like she uses with me.

"Britt?" I question and hear her let out a tiny sigh, it was tiny but I still heard it and I frown in response. "What's wrong?" I ask with worry laced in my tone, I never know what's going to happen out there in Afghanistan but I know it's not going to be good so of course I'm worried.

"I'm being sent out today, I wanted to ring you before just in ca—"

"What? In case you don't come back?" I ask a little too harshly than I intended too

"No in case I'm out there longer than planned and I don't get to write or ring you. I don't want to worry you" She claims and I swallow, a wave of guilt running through me as I sigh.

"Britt I'm sorry, I'm just stressed with everything that's going on here and there with you" I sigh and freeze when I realise what I said. That was the last thing I wanted to do, worry Brittany even more when she has enough on her plate.

"What's going on there?" She asks and I shake my head, do I tell her now or through a letter? Maybe over the computer when she has some free time, not right before she's about to go out on a mission.

"It's nothing important babe, just focus on your tasks there" I pose and smile when she hums before I hear some rustling and a little grunt.

"Sorry, I was just putting on my gear" She croaks out a little probably from the weight of everything she has to wear.

"So what's this operation?" I question, already knowing that the blonde can't tell me because of multiple reasons, something to do with the contract and keeping people safe.

"You know I can't tell you that babe, but hopefully it will be a short one so I can get back to the base and give you a call." She mentions and I look at my feet with a smile, already looking forward till the day when I get a phone call off my girl.

I go to talk but stop and frown when a sharp shooting pain runs across my stomach causing me to grip it and gasp in pain. "San? Baby you okay?" Brittany asks but all I can do is bite my lip in pain as my stomach cramps in the most painful way.

"Y-Yeah" I stutter out with my eyes squeezed shut "Just- My period cramps are being an absolute bitch" I add and inhale deeply before exhaling and opening my eyes, relieved that the feeling in my stomach has died down a little. What the fuck was that? I've never had period pains like that, especially when I'm not even on my period. Must be pre-period pains.

"Take some painkillers, I don't want you in pain—" She doctors and I smile at her being so caring "—Listen baby I gotta go but I promise you that when I get back I will give you a call or even skype you—Say hi to my pop and Olivia for me babe" She continues and I sigh, wondering when I'll be able to speak to her again.

"Okay, Britt? Please be careful" I plead.

"I will San—I love you!" She shouts and I grip the phone hard as I breathe.

"I love you too"

The phone goes dead as well as my grip on the phone, sending it falling to the ground. I don't even look at it I just slowly turn around and gently lay myself down on Brittany's side of the bed. She always sleeps on the right and has done since she was 11. Sighing, I bury my face into the pillow and shudder when I can smell her, I smell her coconut shampoo and I love it. A smile graces my face as I gently weave my way under the comfy duvet and close my eyes, thinking about the next time I get to see Brittany.

Sleep doesn't come easily though because the little sharp shooting pain returns but this time with waves of nausea, luckily I don't feel the need to be sick just yet. My grip on Brittany's pillow tightens as does the one on my stomach as I slowly ease into unconsciousness.

Only 3 months, that's all…

**Brittany's POV**

Sighing, I throw the black brick that is referred to as a telephone onto my cot before hurling my rucksack over my shoulders and preparing myself mentally before I walk out of this tent and to my troop. I need to be in the correct mind-set to lead those soldiers out there to victory, I need to fight to survive. Nodding to myself, I head out of the tent and squint my eyes under the harsh light from the sun, making my way over to my troop of soldiers standing next to the vehicles.

Corporal Joe Becker notices me and throws me a wave, alerting the other soldiers to look my way and straighten up. A smirk graces my face when Amy subtly throws Joes arm off her shoulders before I reach them.

"Good morning guys and girls. How are we feeling this s'morning?" I ask in common courtesy, just trying to ease everyone's nerves because I can cut them with a knife they're that thick. Everyone mumbles but confidently send me a smile, besides Private Parker who bites her lip nervously and plays with her Interceptor body Armor. Clearing my throat, I glance at everyone "I hope you all had a good sleep, I need you all ready for today. You've obviously been briefed on the assignment but when we arrive at the RV point I will go over it one last time" I explain and go through one of my pockets on my jacket to pull out three maps. "Here are three maps of the town where we're attacking, I have took the time to circle certain points where there is high enemy movement and points where we can take cover" I add, looking at all of the soldiers faces to see if they're following which they are so I continue. "I'm confident about this okay? That's all we need, confidence and of course weapons" I joke hoping to raise their spirits and what would you know? It works.

I hum as I take a look at all the vehicles in front of us and contemplate which would be the best for this certain operation. Joe comes up beside me and folds his arms over his chest. "What you thinking? The mastiff?" He suggests and I shake my head, the mastiff is a heavily armoured, 6 x six-wheel-drive patrol vehicle which carries 10 troops plus crew members so 12. It's the most chosen vehicle when deploying out on large operations as these wheeled patrol vehicles have a less intimidating profile than tracked vehicles and give commanders on the ground in Afghanistan more options to deal with the threats they are facing. However if a mortar strikes we are all wiped out as we'll be all crammed into one.

Shaking my head, I look at the wolfhound a six-wheeled variant of the acclaimed Mastiff, but instead of carrying 12 troops it carries 6. Just like the Mastiff it provides troops with increased protection as they support missions in high-threat areas.

"We're going with the wolfhounds" I announce making everyone look at me "The wolfhound is structured to be protected against small arms, land mines and improvised explosive devices (IEDs). Runs about 65mph so it is fast. The Wolfhound is armed with a 7.62 GPMG self-defence weapon and the normal fit of radio and electronic equipment" I explain as I try to remember everything about this certain protected patrol vehicle.

When you go up in the ranks you are expected to know details about each and every vehicle, each piece of Armor and weaponry. Not to forget I have to know how to read coordinates and as I'm a sergeant and have to lead my troop in the right direction. "Is there any objections? Are we all happy with the vehicle choice?" I call out, scanning each face to see if there are any qualms and I'm glad there isn't. "Okay, so the wolfhound carries 6 troops, so I'm going to split us up. In one vehicle I want Corporal Reid, Private Mills, Private First Class Larsen- uh, Specialist Shaw, Private First Class Todd and Corporal Wolfe."

They all look at each other and nod professionally before I glance at Private Parker who plays with her fingers. "That means that Private Carr, Corporal Becker, Specialist Scott, Private Johnson and Private Parker you are with me" I assert and throw a set of keys to Corporal Wolfe who catches it with a smile. "I will lead, you just follow me until I stop when we arrive outside the radius." I add and load all of the stuff onto the vehicle, and by stuff I mean weapons, rucksacks, MRE's and technical equipment in case we need support. Hopping into the driver seat of the armoured vehicle, I look behind my shoulder at the interior at the back. There is 4 dirty tanned seats, two on the right side of the vehicle and two on the left side with a compartment on top of the roof where the gunner is manned. Soldiers pile in and there is not a lot of space, width and length wise as the tighter and more compact it is the safer and faster it is. Joe takes the passenger seat as Amy sits next to Private Parker who is opposite Private Johnson and Specialist Scott.

I'm given the go ahead and start up the vehicle before pulling out of the FOB and driving off on a sand road. Behind me follows my troop as I lead them to Marja, one of the most dangerous towns in the whole of Afghanistan. Last night whilst I was meant to be sleeping I was calculating the distance and it's going to take us roughly around 30-45 minutes to get there. The cruel sun beats down, its one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky it's co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays.

"I heard you talking to Santana, how is she?" Joe asks and I look at him with a small shrug trying to contain my smile but it's no use, whenever someone mentions her name I smile. I clear my throat and grip the large black steering wheel a little tighter as I drive through plains of dust and sand, surveying the emptiness on the outskirts.

"She's good, worried but isn't everyone? I just rang to hear her voice and tell her that I'm being sent out" I state and look in the rear view mirror to see if half my troop is still following me, which they are so I look back at the road but not before my gaze locks onto Private Parkers. She swallows as she stares into my Blue eyes and I look away when Joe starts talking again.

"It's so weird, knowing that you have a girlfriend now and that you won't be that old dog I knew and loved" He laughs with a playful wink causing me to shake my head with a chuckle.

"I'm still the same person Joe, I just won't fuck any girl with a pulse this time" I reason and clearly didn't say it quieter as I expected because I hear Private Johnson laugh.

"Wait, so you're the womanizer everyone keeps talking about?" He smirks and I clench my jaw, I know I shouldn't let it get to me but my past makes me feel ashamed because I have a beautiful girlfriend who didn't go off the rails like I did…

I keep my eyes on the road as I clear my throat, feeling everyone's eyes on me waiting for an answer. "I'm not that person anymore" I state simply, and I know they get the jest that I don't want to talk about it so they drop it. It's completely silent as I accelerate on the bumpy sand roads, besides the sound of the heavy wheels dragging on the rocks. Until I overhear a conversation that makes me frown.

"So what about you green eyes? You got anyone at home?" Private Johnson purrs with a smirk as he runs his eyes down the young girl's body, licking his lips in approval. I glance up at the rear view mirror and watch the interaction between the both of them, Private Parker fiddling nervously and uncomfortably as Private Johnson smirks and licks his lips.

"Uh-I um—" She stutters making Private Johnson roll his eyes and raise his bushy eyebrows.

"Well? Come on, spit it out!" He urges and I narrow my eyes as Private Parker practically cowers into her seat, gripping her rifle a little tighter than before. Before I process anything my mouth starts talking.

"Private Johnson, don't you think you should be thinking about this assignment instead of _harassing _Private Parker?" I assert harshly, watching him swallow and avert his eyes from PVT Parkers quickly.

"Yes Sergeant" He mumbles and looks to the side as I smirk slightly. Private Parker meets my eyes again but this time she's smiling, it's a grateful smile. Sending her a little nod, I look back at the road in front of me and shuffle slightly as we come in sight with the town. Slowly, I stop the vehicle on the outside where a flimsy brick wall smothered in a layer of dust is protecting the perimeter. By the looks of it this brick wall runs all over the town and the way in is to climb over it, but then my senses kick and I realise that there is probably underground tunnels where the Taliban's enter.

"Specialist Scott, get a visual on the enemy" I order and hear the soldier shuffle with his L115A3 sniper rifle in his hands as he peers out of the top of the vehicle. This is where it gets real now, we are about to invade enemy territory. Specialist Scott comes back down and lets out a breath as he looks at me.

"Two on the building to the right, one guarding the tunnel to our right and one on the left. From the looks of it, they're scattered about but I can take out the guards" he informs and I hum, pursing my lips and itching the side of my face.

"They're waiting for us, they know that we're coming and they are prepared." I smile bitterly, clever bastards. "No breaching, the best way to approach this is to go underneath them. We take them out one by one, clear?" I instruct with raised eyebrows and they all nod.

"Wait?" Says Private Johnson and I let out an impatient sigh "What do you mean underneath them?" He asks and I nod.

"There's tunnels either side of the town, I'm guessing they gain entrance into the town but as you can see they're slightly lower than the brick wall meaning that it's on lower grounds. If we go in that direction it will save us alerting every enemy in there and being under gun fire." I explain whilst taking off my belt and gathering myself.

My eyes drift over every soldiers' face here and nod, Private Amy Carr seems confident I mean she has already been deployed, Private Johnson looks nervous but he's covering it well, Specialist Scott seems excited, Corporal Joe Becker is like me, calm and situated and Private Parker—Private Parker is physically shaking but she's smiling.

"We can do this!"

We all exit the vehicle that is not in enemy sight and walk up to the other wolfhound that holds the remainder soldiers in my troop. They all jump out and I explain to them exactly what I said to the other soldiers, watching as they take it all in and understand.

"The hard part now is-"I breathe and turn around so I'm looking at the town, or well the outside. "There's two tunnels, do we split and a group of you take the left and another the right or we all stick together and go through one of the tunnels?" I propose with a hum, contemplating which would be the best idea. Half of these soldiers here haven't been deployed before meaning that they are all new to this, and we've been assigned the hardest operation out of all of them for our first one.

"It's your call serge" Joe reminds and I nod, moving my m-16 rifle so it's placed on my chest and not the back of my shoulder.

"We go in together, if we need to split we will." I claim and look at Specialist Scott. "I want you to cover us, be the overhead watcher and take out any enemy in sight. Enter with us and then find a suitable position that gives you an overall view, understood?" I command and he nods, sticking his chin out at me as he clears his throat with his rifle in his hand.

I sigh loudly and crack my neck from left to right before getting into position, a crouching position to eliminate any noise that could be made. I think of Santana and remember that I need to do this for her, I need to do this so I can get home and hold her again.

"Let's go!"

HEYY Guys! How are you? I hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year's! I know I did ;] So this was mixed POV chapter and I really enjoyed writing it. What did you think? I know it wasn't that long but… I am planning to write a shit long chapter next, I've already started writing it. Next chapter will be Brittany and her troop on the operation, clearing out the deadly town. I'm excited to write it! Anything you want to see? Like an IED going off and blowing up one of the soldiers legs or I don't know anything haha. So Santana is staying with James since that was what the majority of you wanted. Any of you notice Santana's stomach pains, do you think they're period cramps? ;] I want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews and PM's, you guys are awesome. Why don't you guys like Private Parker haha? She's just scared and don't worry I won't make her a threat, I promise. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon but I start back at college on Monday *Moment of Silence* so I'm gonna be so busy with work but I shall not neglect you! Hahaha. Till next time, and oh yeah remember up for any suggestions guys, we gotta start thinking about their futures huh? ;]


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Brittany's POV**

Sweat drips off my forehead as I hiss at my troops to get down with the gesture of my hand. Taking out the guard who was shielding the tunnel was easy, I didn't even have to use a bullet, eliminate any noise is important. A knife into the side of his neck works just as well as a bullet in his neck. The harsh light from the sun peaks through cracks throughout the dusty passageway. I drag my hand across the wall, picking up dust and grime. It has an odour like a stagnant pond but with an undercurrent of sewage, but it's not like there are public conveniences down here. It's not a place I want to be caught without a flashlight, that's for sure; but then it's not a place I want to be caught at all.

Descending down the Tunnel, I turn right with my rifle aligned naturally to my eye sight as I look from left to right searching for anything that could harm me and my troop. I come up to a left corner in the tunnel and notice light at the bottom, this is the way out and into enemy territory. Looking over my shoulder, I point to the exit and nod. Our boots smack against the ground as we slowly charge towards the exit and I take a deep breath before slowly stepping out whilst crouching and surveying the area. By the looks of it we're in some sort of basement that is practically falling apart, although it looks like there is no Taliban inside, just yet.

We shuffle in and look around, searching for weapons or anything that will come in hand. A banging above alerts us and I frown at the ceiling, looking over to my fellow soldiers. "Enemy movement above, Corporal Becker take my left, Private First Class Todd take my right. We go in and clear!" I command before bringing my rifle back up and slowly heading up the stairs with my troop behind me. Behind this broken door is a room full of Taliban and the question running through my mind is, Can I do this?

With one swift kick I barge through and pull my trigger at the guy with the balaclava wrapped around his face on the opposite side of me. The gunfire behind me lets me know that my soldiers have took out the other enemies in the building, signalling that it is safe, that is what I assume. Letting out a breath, I narrow my eyes and scan the room. There's opportunities for any enemy to pop out from behind one of these doors. "Check the room" I order and watch as the soldiers stomp towards the doors and peak behind them, turning around and nodding.

"Clear"

I move towards the large square hole in the wall, usually classed as a window but here there's no glass or wooden panes, it's just a square that hasn't been filled in with cement or whatever the fuck these Afghans use. Just as I expected the town is destroyed. It has less charm than a graveyard, at least those are places built out of sentimentality and love. This was a place built by greed and abandoned without a backwards glance. Just to stand amid the rotting town was enough to make me feel like a ghost, an unwanted spectre of the humans that came to take and never give, never to love the land or the nature, not to make a home or be respectful.

The homes and derelict stores are clustered close together, arranged down two single narrow street, though the reason for such proximity isn't clear given the thin soil stretches in every direction until the land rises to low hillocks.

My eyes narrow as I scan, specifically searching for enemies and it doesn't take me long to find men dressed the same, The females and Males all wear Shalwar kameez, it's like their tradition tunic of their country and are usually seen on terrorists and normal civilians in Afghanistan and Pakistan. They're spread out across the perimeter holding Ak-47's, meaning that there is no easy way to eliminate them.

I back away from the window and turn to my troops. "They're situated around the town, the best way of approaching this is to go left from right—"

"Why don't we just bomb them? If they're spread out then we drop a bomb on the whole town and boom!" Private Johnson suggests with a tone that sounds like its obvious, causing me to tilt my head and chuckle breathlessly.

"You think it's that easy _Private_?" I ask with a venomous tone, slowly stepping forward towards him. "Did you not hear a fucking word Sergeant Major Mercer said? He wants the civilians out of this place, sent to somewhere safe and you want to bomb this shit hole?!" I add with raised eyebrows, watching as he swallows and looks to his fellow colleagues who just watch. "We don't kill innocent people Johnson! And if you have that mind set then you best fuck off because this isn't the right job for you" I bite, invading his personal space before slowly backing up when Corporal Becker touches my shoulder.

"We don't want to alert them" He reasons and I look at him, nodding slightly.

"Uh Sergeant Pierce, we have a problem" Says Specialist Scott from the window. I turn to him and see that he is aiming at something, someone.

"What is it?"

"Enemy target on the second floor of the third house along, directly opposite us. He's holding an RPG—"Specialist Scott informs as he exhales and aims at the target. An RPG could wipe us out now if he spots us. "Sergeant, I've got visual on 3 enemies, but the target with the RPG is—"

"Take the shot" I interrupt, making my troop look at me. "Take the shot now and let's get moving, we are wasting time." I command and go for the door on the right, knowing that it will lead us out into the town. I wait for the shot and when I hear the loud crack I don't look back, Specialist Scott reloads and joins me as I bust open the door.

The harsh sunlight blinds me momentarily before I bring my rifle up and head out. The shot rang out throughout the town and now the Taliban know we're here. Just as I expected all of them are alert so as we run into a building a bullet whizzes by my head and into the wall next to me, I swiftly raise my gun and send a bullet into the man's head causing him to pummel down the stairs.

That's when my adrenaline kicks in.

"Clear, stay tight" I shout as we explore a derelict house, checking every corner of every room, searching for Taliban or civilians. Heading up stairs, I glance left from right noting that there is three doors. Taking the one closest, I kick open the door and Corporal Becker charges in, firing at the male with his face covered aiming an AK-47 at us. I take the right and peer over the wall to see a wardrobe slightly moving.

Private Johnson aims at the wardrobe but Specialist Scott stops him by putting his arm up to his chest and signalling for me to check it out. Nodding, I aim at the wardrobe and slowly step forward mentally cursing when the floorboards creek beneath me. The wardrobe doors shake and with a hesitant hand I throw open the door to reveal two small children curled up in clothes with tears running down their faces.

Exhaling deeply, I shake my head and kneel down to their level keeping my gun by my side and my finger gently resting on the trigger. I've been in situations like this before they seem innocent and a lot of them are but you get the 15% that trick you. They get you to lower your gun and look into their watery eyes before they withdraw a knife and stab you wherever they can, or press a button to make them and yourself explode.

My eyes run over the two kids, one boy and one girl with their arms wrapped around each other as protection. I watch as they glance at my gun and then into my eyes, slowly raising their hands up in surrender. Sighing, I clear my throat and rummage through one of the pockets on my Jacket, humming when I take out four crackers. The kids eyes widen and I can practically see their mouths watering at the first bit of food they've seen in god knows how long. By the looks and smell of them they have been in this wardrobe for longer than a week.

"Hungry?" I ask, extending my arm out and smiling gently when two shaky hands take the crackers. Standing straight, I turn to my troops and rub my face. I knew there would be civilians in this town but they're not here on their own terms. Corporal Becker sends a smile to the kids who are scoffing down the crackers like no tomorrow before looking at me.

"Now what?" He questions and I press the two buttons on my signaller strapped to my left shoulder which allows me to connect with soldiers back on base, specialists who will send out airstrikes or ammo drops if we need it.

"Sergeant Pierce, assigned Operation Moshtarak. Civilians found, request for vehicle to take them to safety-Over!" I request into the mic attached on my headgear. It's crackly but a soldier talks back into my left ear and I squint and try to hear what they're saying.

"Come in- How many civilians Sergeant-Over" The male voice says and I glance at the two kids muttering quietly to each other whilst sharing crackers.

"Two Children so far, we still have the perimeter to search" I announce and hear chatting.

"Request for vehicle denied, Sorry Sergeant but if you can secure the perimeter they will have to stay put until we locate a safe haven and a vehicle-Out!" they dismiss and cut off causing me to growl and sigh angrily

"Fuck!" I curse alerting my troop and the kids in the wardrobe. Corporal Reid who is guarding the door way with Private First Class Larsen glance at me before going back to guarding. I meet Joe's questioning gaze. "Permission Denied. They said if we can secure the perimeter they have to stay here until they find somewhere to put them" I explain and Joe groans as Private Carr and Private Parker interact with the Afghanistan Children.

"What are we going to do just leave them here?" He asks and I'm at a loss for words because we can't take them with us, it's not safe for them to wonder out there with the Taliban alert and willing to kill anyone. I dejectedly shrug before squatting down in front of the children with a tight lipped smile on my face.

"You-"I point, hand signals are easier since they probably don't speak English "Stay here, we'll be back to get you" I say clearly whilst pushing my palms out and patting the wardrobe floor. Private Amy Carr passes them two packs of biscuits and two bottles of water with a smile.

A crack of bullets sends us springing into action and I turn to the doorway where CPL Reid and PFC Larsen are firing at the Taliban springing from corners and coming upstairs. The children let out a little cry and I quickly shut the wardrobe doors before raising my gun. "Fire! Corporal Reid Lead us out!" I shout as my troop rush out of the room, all besides one. I look at Private Parker who seems to be frozen with fear written over her face. "Private Parker Move" I command and she swallows, her hand tightening over her rifle as I watch her move out of the room.

The rest of the house was empty and we move down the road, leaving bullets scattering the ground as we shoot enemy after enemy. Blood coats the grounds we walk on and splatters the walls we take cover on. We come up to a semi large building, the walls made of the same rock and dirt we stand on. Corporal Wolfe takes a step forward and jumps back, startled when a dead body drops down in front of him.

"Don't worry. It's our over watch" I reassure, turning around and sending a thumbs up to Specialist Scott who's undercover and watching over us with his sniper. Corporal Wolfe laughs before leading us towards a door that leads us into the building. I take position at the front and look at my troop over my shoulder. "Get ready!" I warn before taking a deep breath and barging through the door with all guns blazing.

Instantly I fire at two Taliban rummaging to get their guns by what looks like a crate of ammo. The bullets hit the target with extreme precision. They tare effortlessly through the soft human tissue, allowing the arteries to split. Screams of the men and women pierce my ears as my troop and I shoot at them.

"KEEP PUSHING FORWARD!" I shout over the noise of bullets and screams, moving forward as my troop shoot whilst taking cover behind tattered couches and crates of weapons and ammo. I know there's enemies ahead and if we don't move fast we will get ambushed which could result in injuries and death. "MOVE NOW!" I roar, my rifle shaking as I run forward scanning left and right, firing at any enemy I see.

I gesture for my troop to go up the stairs and I head back so I can make sure no enemies fire at us from behind. PFC Larsen runs up first with PVT Johnson behind him, my eyes land on PVT Parker whose cheeks are flushed from the scorching heat and the pressure of killing and keeping safe. She's trying to be strong, trying not to break. After shooting two Taliban I head up the stairs and raise my eyebrows. The place is crumbling and I don't think it's safe but screams at the end of the building snaps us out of it and we head towards the metal door.

Just as we're about to reach the door, keeping out eye out just in case an enemy pop's up, the ground violently shakes beneath us causing me to get down until I realised that the floor we are standing on is collapsing. Jumping to my feet, my heart pummels in my chest as I see PFC Todd trembling on ground that is just about to fall through. "TODD!" I shout and hastily run to him, alerting the others as the ground collapses. My hand just grabs onto his saving him from pummelling through the roof and being crushed by brick and rubble. My eyes squeeze together as I try to pull him up but all that weight is too much to handle.

It wasn't just PFC Todd who is currently in danger, half of the troop is stuck on the other side of the building as the ground that myself and PVT Parker rumbles. "PARKER! HELP ME!" I groan loudly as I throw my other hand out to him causing my rifle to dig into my ribs painfully. Private Parker dives next to me and grabs PFC Todd by his Armor, helping me heave him up slowly.

Just as I think this couldn't get any worse, enemy fire breaks out behind me just missing my head by an inch. CPL Becker fires from the other side whilst yelling "BRITT! Stay down!" I'm preoccupied with PFC Todd that I can't fire back at the enemies behind me. My arm snags on a sharp piece of brick and metal as I pull PFC Todd up and cover him as my troop fire over our heads at the Taliban behind me.

"We're Secure" Shouts CPL Wolfe who reloads. Exhaling in relief, I stand up carefully still not sure if the floor I'm on is safe and look behind me to see a stack of Taliban coated in red with their weapons resting by them. PFC Todd groans as PVT Parker and I lift him up, looking down at his right leg that seems to be bleeding badly.

"Todd can you walk?" I ask him and he puts pressure on his leg but hisses loudly making me curse. "Shit!" I look over to Specialist Shaw who seems to be sweating buckets whilst aiming outside a window. "Shaw?" I shout causing her to look at me with raised eyebrows "We have a casualty, Todd's right leg" I inform and she comes closer but stops because there is a massive whole in the premises, separating PVT Parker, PFC Todd and myself from CPL Becker, CPL Reid, CPL Wolfe, PVT Carr, PVT Johnson, PFC Larsen and SPC Shaw. There's no way over to the other side of the building.

"Lay him down and push up his trouser leg" She instructs loudly, squinting slightly as the smoke from the floor collapsing floats in the air. I do as I'm told and lay him down, carefully but quickly pushing up his trouser leg and hissing at the state of his calf. The skin has been completely cut open to the point where bone is visible, coated in thick scarlet blood amongst the hairs of his leg, matting them together before it soaked into his tanned sock and boot. The mud and grit has become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and spotted with blood. One thing was for sure, it was going to be very painful to clean and bandage.

I glance up at PVT Parker and see that she has paled a little. Her eyes lock onto his leg as he moans in pain. "Private, go into your bag and withdraw your first aid equipment" I order and she snaps her eyes up to me before rummaging through her rucksack. We get equipped with a small first aid kit in case we have to attend to any casualties or any member of the troop gets severely injured to the point where they are on the verge of death. Private Parker kneels next to me and opens the first aid kit to reveal Bandages, dressings and adhesive tape, clotting agents, diazepam injection syringe, Abdominal wound trauma kit and chest wound dressing, Atropine injection syringe, intravenous equipment, Water repellent heating blanket or survival blanket, Shears, scissors and splints, Eye shield, Nasal trumpet and Alcohol pads.

"Disinfect the wound and bandage it quickly, enemy contact ahead!" Shouts Specialist Shaw who is aiming out of the window at two cars that have just pulled up. Specialist Scott is already on it as I hear loud cracks that can only be described as a sniper's shot. This casualty has put us back a step and it can't stop us from completing the mission so I look up at my troop who are standing guard and clearly wondering what to do now.

"Corporal Becker take lead and secure the rest of the premises. Any civilians, keep them safe. Eliminate all targets and stay safe" I command, looking at my troop and nodding them goodbye as they head off over the building. I look at Private Parker and see that she has no idea what to do now. "Open up those bandages and get ready to wrap them around his leg" I tell her as I pop open the cap off the bottle of alcohol sanitizer. Private First Class Todd looks down at his leg and whimpers. "Todd look at me-"I order and he looks into my eyes "Don't think about it, we're going to get you out of here and back to the FOB okay?" I reassure him and he nods, letting his head rest against the rubble of the floor. "This is going to sting a little" I add before putting some of the alcohol on a pad and placing it on the raw flesh.

Private Parker's eyes shut tightly when Private First Class screams out in agony as the alcohol burns his flesh. I grimace lightly but suck it up, taking the dressing out of Private Parkers hand and placing it on his leg before wrapping a bandage around to secure it. I pop him some pills to make the pain bearable and grab my rifle. Private Parker goes to stand up but I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Watch Private First Class Todd, I'm going to see if there's enemy movement outside and try to find a way to get us out safely and securely" I inform, nodding at her before raising my rifle and stepping over the bodies and making my way down the stairs. The building we once went through is now destroyed with brick and rubble from the upper floor and the bodies that were scattered around are now covered and squished. With a grunt, I vault over a large piece of brick and quickly duck down, taking cover behind a broken piece of wall when four Taliban poke inside and scan the debris.

"شما فکر می کنم هر سرباز در این سوراخ گه وجود دارد ؟" they speak and I curse under my breath, not understanding a fucking word they're saying. They talk again but this time I hear a little laugh so I peer over the rock and see the one wearing a red balaclava pull a RPG launcher towards his chest. My eyes widen when the Taliban next to him withdraws the rocket propelled grenade and goes to pass it to him. I raise my rifle and look through ACOG scope and exhale before shooting the Taliban with the grenade straight through the head and then the other enemy.

Slowly, I drop and sit down with my back leaning against the barrier and my rifle in my hand. I'd say my troop and I have been here for about 4 and a half hours now and we've been under enemy attack every single second. I thought I could just get back into the routine easily, but I've realised it's a lot harder than I thought. I have Santana now I'm on good terms with my pop, I have people to go back to, people who love and care for me, and they want me to return. It's just made my life whole lot harder knowing that.

I love Santana, my pop, Olivia, Martin and Charlie. I can't let them down like I can't let my troop down. They have a family, a girlfriend or boyfriend, a husband or wife—I need to do this for them and myself.

Inhaling deeply, I push myself up off the debris and change the magazine, pulling back the bolt and preparing myself for going out there again. My calves' burn from the continuous running, my uniform is sticking to me uncomfortably and my arm stings with a burning sensation, probably where I scraped it on a sharp bit of debris. All of that is nothing. If I have a strong mind and strong heart then I will get through all of this and make it home.

_I'm going to make it home_ runs through my mind as I block out the bullet fire and screams. I'm going to make it home.

**Santana's POV**

I place my keys on the side table and brush my windswept hair out of my face with an aggravated huff. Instantly Charlie is at my feet bringing a smile to my rosy cheeks and I bend down to ruffle her ears and wipe away some snot before heading to the kitchen as that's wear James spends the majority of his time. I've only been here like a day and I've learnt so much, the Chinese restaurant down town actually has the lowest hygienic rating out of all of them but because James delivers his food there it is the most popular. James is seriously an amazing chef, I mean my papi knows how to cook but James, he just takes it to the next level.

As I enter the kitchen I'm hit with a wave off mango and other tropical fruits being blended into something that looks like a smoothie. He spots me and turns around wearing a pink apron and a bright smile. "Santana!" He chimes, moving his hips to the Hawaiian music that he's got playing on his iPod. "I made you something, I don't know if it will be any good but—"He grins and pours the smoothie into a glass and passes it to me. I smile and look down at the yellow/orange smoothie and then back into his eyes. "I've heard that the fresh fruits make a better smoothie" He adds and I raise a playful eyebrow.

I raise the glass to my lips and take a large gulp and hum at the taste of cold fruits. It's fucking delicious but I decide to play on it and slowly lower the glass, looking into his eyes and trying not to laugh when a look of dread washes over his face. "What? Oh no is it bad? Don't tell me, it's lumpy isn't it?" He rants and I laugh, shaking my head with a smile and a smoothie tash.

"It's the best thing I've tasted! Seriously" I exclaim, taking a seat on the stool as he pours himself a glass. "I can get used to this, you know the whole healthy thing" I comment with a grin. It's surprisingly not bad and I haven't even had a cup of coffee today. James smiles and slides a plate of chocolate buns across the counter with a teasing look.

"Help yourself" He comments and I shake my head with a laugh, the bastard. I however do grab one and eat it silently as Charlie rubs herself against my leg. My phone vibrates on the side and I glance down to see that it's my pop. I don't answer it because it's probably another call of him asking me to come home, saying that he'll deal with my mami. I've heard it all before and I'm not giving in, I want my mother to realise that she is poison and she has walked on me for the last time. I cancel the call and huff into my bun. James looks at me with a small smile before glancing down at my phone and clearing his throat a little. "Shut me up if I'm crossing any boundaries, but how come you are not returning your pa's calls?" he asks so kindly that I couldn't bitch at him even if I wanted too.

"It's difficult. All he talks about is how he wants me back and that my mami and I could just stay out of each other's way. Kinda hard when you live in the same house" I scoff and shake my head, angry that he has took her side again for the fifty millionth time.

James sighs and runs his finger over the rim of his glass, looking up at me with an understanding look. "It's a tricky situation sweetheart, trust me. Your pa doesn't want to upset you but he doesn't want to upset Maria either. I know what she did was in the wrong and you are very angry but your pop shouldn't be shunned" He explains with a small smile and I sigh because everything he's saying is right… Again.

"He always takes her side though, I mean she knew I was gay before I did yet she still forced me into- She made me feel like I wasn't normal" I swallow, looking off to the side. "She was why Brittany and I broke up back then, I was scared of her and everyone's opinions." I confess and feel a warm hand on mine making me look at James.

"She'll come around sooner or later when she realises that she's probably lost the best thing in her life" He compliments and I smile gratefully at him for making me feel better.

"Thanks James, I don't know what I would do without you" I laugh a little and he winks playfully at me, backing away and grinning at Charlie who comes to his leg. I slowly run my finger over the counter top and stare at my phone, my papi's name with a number five next to it. I sigh, wishing that I could just talk to Brittany or see her beautiful face. I want her to wrap me up in her strong arms and squeeze me until I can't breathe, I want her to kiss my lips so hard that they tingle.

I just want her here.

James, sensing my sadness, looks at me with the tilt of his head and a smile "Why don't you ask that girl, um Olivia—If she wants to meet up?" he suggests and I look up at him with raised eyebrows, it's not a bad idea. "She's probably missing Brittany and you could benefit by mixing with a lady of your age and not an old man like me" He laughs causing me to grin.

I ponder for a couple of seconds and straighten my back, spinning my phone between my hands. "Yeah, you know what that's a good idea" I breathe and excuse myself politely, dialling Olivia's number on the way out to the living room. It rings and rings causing me to let out an impatient sigh before I hear her voice.

"Santana! Hey" She exclaims happily and I smile slightly.

"Hi, I um—I was wondering if you'd like to grab a coffee?" I ask casually "I'm bored and in need to get out of the house, so…"

"Yeah of course, I get off work in like 10 minutes. If you come to Starbucks I'll have your drink waiting" She hums and I know she's smiling because that's the sort of person she is. I honestly can't believe I ever hated her, I guess jealously blinded me. There will always be thought of Britt and Olivia kissing, I mean that first night I saw them at the singles event at Puck's bar. The dancing reminded me of when we used to dance, Brittany and I. I don't think I have nothing to worry about now though—Olivia's got that girl she's currently trying to graft and me, well I've got Brittany. "Santana? Hello, are you still there?" She asks and I silently curse myself for zoning out on a conversation, especially over the phone.

"Hey yeah sorry" I laugh and clear my throat "That'd be great, I'll see you soon"

"See you soon Santana"

…..

I pull open the door and let out a breath as I step inside the warm coffee shop, instantly being greeted with a pleasant smell of fresh brownies and coffee. My eyes scan around and stop when I see Olivia waving at me from a circular table wearing a smile and holding a coffee. I smile and head over to her, taking a seat and thanking her for my coffee.

"How are you?" We both say at the same time and we laugh, shaking our heads. I take a sip of my coffee before clearing my throat with a smile as she asks me the question again but with a playful grin. "I'm fine… coping—How about you?" I ask, looking up into her green eyes that are sparkling.

Olivia smiles, showing off her straight pearly whites as she holds her coffee in her arms "Eh I'm good, the usual" She chuckles to herself and I nod understanding whilst taking a sip of my coffee. "Work is very shitty but at least I look hot doing it in this get up" She smirks, gesturing down at her green Starbucks polo shirt with a grin. I laugh and hum, looking down at my cup and thinking about Brittany.

I wonder what she's doing right now at this precise moment, she could be washing in lie freezing cold water or in between a gun fight, it kills me not knowing how she is. Then there's me, here sitting with one of her best friends who I hated at first enjoying a nice coffee. Olivia looks at me and purses her lips. "Why the long face girl?" She asks and I shake my head, looking up at her and seeing that she already knows the answer. "Britt's fine San, honestly that girl is tough as a brick wall!" She exclaims and I smile, my baby is pretty strong. "Speaking of the devil, have you heard from her?" She inquires and I hum.

"Yeah she rang me, she was going out on an assignment and she wanted to ring and say she loved me" I recall and smile.

"Well lucky you, I ain't even got a text message" Olivia sasses playfully and I laugh, sipping my coffee.

"I am the girlfriend" I retort with a grin and she 'pfft's'

"Best friend tops gf babe"

Olivia and I talk about random things for a good half an hour and I can't believe how easy she is to talk too, how easy she's made me laugh and actually took my mind off everything. For a split second I forget about the troubles at home with my mami, I forget that my girlfriend is out fighting in a dangerous war—I just laugh. I spread my hands out on the table and laugh to myself, gaining Olivia's attention. "What?" She asks with a smile and I shake my head with a grin.

"I can't believe I ever disliked you" I comment and she laughs, placing her hand on her chest for a dramatic effect.

"I know right, how could anyone dislike me?!" She cries and I laugh, punching her hand gently as to say that I'm serious.

"Seriously. You're actually a really cool person" I confess and she smiles, a flattered smile and she looks around before slowly leaning over the table causing my eyes to widen as she comes closer. She covers the corner off her mouth and grins.

"You know, I see a friendship blossoming" She whispers like it's some massive secret and I snort, shaking my head and chuckling. I decide to play on it and I scan from left to right before nodding and covering my mouth.

"Me too!"

We finish our coffees and Olivia tells me that she has to get back to work. We both stand up and just as I pull back my chair I stop and place my hand on my stomach, swallowing down a lump of nausea in my throat. Olivia notices and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You alright San?" She asks and I look up at her and nod with a breathless sigh.

"Yeah, I've just been—Feeling really sick lately. I don't know, maybe I'm just tired" I breathe and miss the look that Olivia gives me as she looks me up and down with a knowing look. She pats my shoulder with a concerned look.

"Get some sleep, you big shot lawyer—" She grins and I smile breathlessly "Seriously, you need it. We don't want our Britt to come back, seeing you with bags big enough to carry my shopping in." She jokes and I gasp, laughing when tears pool in her green eyes from laughing too hard. Shaking my head, I bid goodbye and walk out of the coffee shop.

I take a slow walk back to The Pierce residence and smile because that little meet up was good, it's cleared my mind for the time being. Until I have to go back to work tomorrow and work on this big case to do with some fat guy who is suing his local McDonalds for putting salad in his burger. Pros and Cons of being a lawyer, a con is definitely dealing with idiotic cases like this. Put it this way though, the more I work the more time I waste meaning that the less time I have to wait until Britt comes home….

Not long now.

SORRY Guys for the late update! How was this chapter though? I want to say thank you for all the reviews! They were all so nice. So here we saw some action/Soldier Britt in actual warfare and that's what it's like guys. And we also saw Santana and some Olivia—Yay! Like they said, their friendship is going to blossom and before you know it they'll be going out partying together. Right, so what do you want to see in the next chapter? Another mixed POV? Anything you want to happen with Brittany in afghan? Or her troops? Maybe some interaction with Parker. Or Santana, what do you want to see with her? She'll be at work at some point so… Thank you guys and till next time :]


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Brittany POV**

Breathlessly, I let my rifle hang from my chest as I look up at the night sky, the stars sparkling throughout the darkness. Blackness came with such completeness it obliterated the memory of the day that had just been. With the thick cloud above no relief came from either the moon or stars. This was not the city with store and streetlights to stop anything ever becoming darker than twilight. The slight breeze pleases me in ways that someone would never understand, instantly feeling like I'm not in a pit of lava.

"Johnson, get off my foot!"

I look over my shoulder at my troop scattered around on the floor, exhausted by the endless hours of combat. A tired smirk graces my face when Joe leans in for a sneaky kiss but Amy pulls away with an annoyed look causing him to fold his arms over his chest and sulk like a little child. He meets my eyes and he looks at my smirk, rolling his eyes and looking off to the side. Clearing my throat, I get all my soldier's attention.

"Listen up. I wanna say you all did well today" I praise, flickering my eyes from one tired face to another. "So now—I'm going to let you rest. It's pretty secure but to make sure I will keep guard" I explain and look to Joe who looks like he's going to object but I shoot him a look and I know he's too tired to bitch back. "Tomorrow morning we move out once the civilians are sent to a safe haven. If you want food open up your MRE's, otherwise shut your eyes and don't snore!" I warn with a slight playful tone, pointing my finger at all of them and watching as they throw me smiles before nuzzling themselves into their thin sleeping bags.

I turn on the heel of my boot and scan the area. We're set up against the side of a building so it's pretty safe but I don't want an unexpected enemy to come at us from the side. It's like a light bulb goes off in my head, the vehicles! My eyes narrow when I hear footprints behind me and I turn around to see Specialist Shaw walking towards me with a smile. Raising a questioning eyebrow at her, I scan over her face and notice that she doesn't look half as tired as the others. "What can I help you with Specialist Shaw?" I ask and she exhales into the darkness.

"I'm not really tired so I thought I could help out with guarding?" She suggests and I contemplate it, what's a little company? I shrug with a nod and turn back to the straight, looking out to try and see where our vehicles are. "What are you looking at?" She asks and I turn to look at her as she comes up to my side.

"The vehicles, we can bring them in and use them as a sort of barrier whilst those lot sleep. If we're going to guard the perimeter we can't be situated at one spot" I explain and turn around to see where we are. We parked outside the tunnels a near the exit so if I locate where we came in that will lead me to the tunnel and then the vehicles.

Specialist Shaw hums and turns around, pointing from one building to another. "It's that way, I remember walking past the pink stripe on the wall." She informs and I look at her with an impressed look, nodding.

"Nice work Shaw, memorisation skills are key" I state and grip my rifle before walking down, alongside Shaw. It's silent besides the sounds of our boots crunching against the rubble and sand, the odd tweet makes me look off into the direction and then back again.

"It was crazy today wasn't it?" Shaw breathes and I chuckle breathlessly, looking straight ahead with a stoic look, still in alert mode just in case.

"You could say that, but like I said you all surprised me today. We cleared one of the most dangerous towns in Afghanistan with only minor injuries" I say proudly, glancing at Shaw and seeing a smile on her face.

"That's true" She comments and looks to her left at the building we cleared when it collapsed. After that we went on to clear another 20 small houses that couldn't even be classed as houses, they're a room made out of brick with a few mattresses and weapons and miscellaneous products scattered around.

We reach the building where we entered and I inhale with a smile but then soon remember something. "Wait—we need to get the vehicles in and I'm pretty certain they're not going to fit through a tunnel" I state and look at Shaw who laughs but then covers her mouth. I smile because that is the first laugh I have heard in hours. "New approach, we're going to climb over the wall and ram it over" I assert, walking over to the wall and taking off my tan combat glove to run my hand across it. Nodding, I rub the dust between my index finger and thumb. Specialist Shaw looks at me with a raised eyebrow as I put my glove back on. "The wall, it's made out of cob"

"What's cob?" She asks

"A material made from subsoil, water, some kind of fibrous organic material but in this case it just looks like the sand and dust. We can drive straight through it if we gain speed" I confirm, stepping back a little to estimate a height. I then look at Specialist Shaw and hum. "You'll need a boost, here" I say, putting my hands together for her to stand on.

Shaw places her left foot into my hands and on the count of three I push her up, far enough so she can get a grip on the wall and pull herself over which she does. I step back and run at the wall, jumping high and flinging myself over in no problem. When I look up I see SPC Shaw looking at me with an amazed look on her face. "What?" I ask a little breathlessly and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing—Spiderman" She mumbles with a grin and I laugh, walking towards the two wolfhounds. I'm cautious as I walk, looking down at the ground I walk on to make sure I don't stand on no IED's even though I wouldn't notice if I did. A common weapon the Taliban, or any enemy use to take out the troops. Shaw nods at me before getting into one of the wolfhounds as do I. The dashboard lights up red in the dark of the vehicle as I start it up, the exhaust roaring slightly. I slowly reverse and then put the gear into drive, sniffing once before accelerating and driving straight through the wall, squinting slightly when I get engulfed in a cloud of dust.

I round the corner to where my troops are resting and park the wolfhound diagonally so it covers them. Specialist Shaw comes up and corners them from the other side and then gets out of the vehicle. She grins at me and I chuckle, brushing the remainder of the wall off the windshield. "That was awesome!" She chimes and I smile, it was pretty badass.

After doing another check around the perimeter, Shaw and I take a seat in a couple of deck chairs we found thrown next to a dumpster. My rifle rests comfortably against my chest as I tap my boot against the ground, looking straight ahead at barbwire covering a few buildings a couple 100 meters away. We've situated ourselves before the wall that we knocked down, the entrance just in case any enemy come through. It's a nice silent night and I let out a breath, my eyes closing for a second.

"Your arm" I hear and open my eyes, looking at Shaw who blinks at me. "Your arm, let me see it" She repeats and I frown slightly. Why does she want to see my arm? She moves her deck chair next to mine and grabs my arm gently, slowly pushing up the sleeve to my jacket and hissing at the wound. My eyes widen at the large red gash on my inner forearm, how the fuck did I not know that was there? It's like Shaw reads my mind as she rummages through her rucksack, searching for a kit. "The adrenaline from killing and being alert caused you to forget that you were bleeding—heavily from a deep cut Sergeant"

I stare at the gash that runs from the top of my wrist downwards, stopping halfway on my arm. Blood runs from the cut down to my fingers, dropping off the tips and onto the ground beneath. Shaw disinfects it with alcohol causing me to hiss loudly and bite my bottom lip painfully. "Sorry" She mumbles and I shake my head, knowing that she doesn't mean to harm me as she focuses on my arm. My eyes roam around the darkness in front of me, still securing the perimeter as Shaw patches me up. "You will definitely need stitches—But I think your arm will be okay" She says warmly with a smile that I return with a thankful nod.

We sit in silence for about ten minutes, snapping our heads at any sort of noise or figure we see but it turns out it's actually nothing besides some animal. My arm is still stinging from the alcohol but I'm relieved to know that it isn't infected. I glance over at SPC Shaw who looks in deep thought as she stares ahead. My thoughts run to Santana, a smile instantly planting itself on my face. I can't wait to get back to the FOB and write her a letter, maybe even give her a call if I can find a phone. Hopefully SMA Mercer will give my troop and I a day or two off to recollect ourselves after this mission. I certainly know he's going to be pleased that we cleared the place in 18 hours.

"Sergeant?" I hear and glance at Shaw who's looking at me with a small smile.

"Yes Specialist?"

Shaw tilts her head a little and runs her finger over the ratted material of the deck chair. "Do you think I made the right decision?" She asks and I frown.

"I'm not following—" I retort and she clears her throat a little, looking up from her fingers and into my eyes.

"Transferring to infantry. I mean do you think I would have been safer in the medical corps?" She asks and I frown again, why is she asking me this? I think about her question though, is she safer? I itch my chin and let out a sigh.

"To be honest Shaw, you're not safe in any role in the army" I say, pursing my lips at her. "The medics run alongside the infantry so you're still at the heart of the frontline you know?" I explain and she nods, sighing slightly and peaking my interest. "Why? What's brought on that question?" I inquire and she swallows.

"I have a one year old at home…" She breathes and I nod slowly, understanding straight away. She looks at me and smiles slightly. "He's my world and I can't imagine—"She swallows and I watch as she wells up but keeps it at bay "—I can't imagine not returning home. I can't leave him and my husband on their own" She states and I nod touchingly.

"Shaw- This is a risky job, you know that—But, I will make sure you get home safe to your boy. We are a team, you are a part of _my_ team and that means that I will not leave you behind. I have your back and I expect you to have mine" I assert softly and she smiles so brightly it could be mistaken for a star.

"Always Sergeant" She vows and I nod at her before looking ahead with a careful eye. A small smile graces my face at the thought of Shaw's baby boy, it must be nice to have that, a family. When Santana and I have a family I definitely won't be in here that's for sure. Santana and I, a family.

"What's your boy's name?" I casually ask, still guarding but making conversation because Shaw's alright, I like her.

"Ben" She chimes and I smile. When Santana and I decide to have a baby would she want a girl or a boy? Maybe both? God imagine twins and the hassle that would be! But they'd be cute, a mixture between me and Santana. Blonde hair, Blue eyes and tanned skin or Brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. Santana would be such an amazing mom, ugh god! "What about you?" Snaps me out of my little day dream, causing me to look at Shaw.

"What about me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and she chuckles.

"Do you have any kids?" She questions and I shake my head with a laugh.

"No not quite yet" I murmur and look at my rifle as Shaw looks at me like she's studying.

"Would you like to have kids?" She pries and I shrug, looking at her and exhaling. She looks down at my ring finger and notices that there isn't a ring because I'm not married, no doubt she's heard about my reputation, everyone has.

"I'd love to have a family when the time's right—I mean, I wouldn't like to have a child whilst I'm in here" I gesture to my surroundings "What use would I be 1000 miles away? I wouldn't be able to bath them, read those stories and sing them lullabies before they go to sleep…" I rant, looking at Shaw and see that she understands everything I'm saying but then I realise, she's in here and her little boy is at home. "But—if I was to have a kid in here I'd still feel blessed. I envy anyone, man or woman who has a family in here because it's hard"

Shaw sniffs once and looks up at the stars, wishing away her tears and fears before looking back at me with a smile. "You know, you are nothing like everyone says you are" She comments and I raise an eyebrow, what's everyone said I'm like? Just as I expected, Shaw reads my mind and she clears her throat. "You're not that player who tries to get into every girls pants, well—I haven't seen that part of you yet" She chuckles and I shake my head with a little smile, an awkward smile because talking about it, even thinking about my past makes me cringe and feel guilty.

"I'm not like that anymore" I defend and clear my throat with a sigh. "My past will always be with me, especially here because everything that those soldiers are saying is true. Before I was a 'player'—" I quote with the speech mark gesture and look at Shaw who is listening. "I did sleep with any girl I wanted but that was because I couldn't have one. One girl who broke my heart when I was 16" I laugh a little, looking back on how childish and selfish I was. "But now—now I'm not like that. I've matured over the months I had off for recovery" I add with a nod and a tight lipped smile because I have. Ever since I went back to Lima and reconnected with Santana I didn't want to sleep with any other women, I only wanted her and I _still_ only want her.

Shaw nods and tilts her head slightly. "You're a good person Sergeant, I can see it. I'll keep that in mind you know—not to listen to people's gossip because it isn't always true" She breathes, something flashing behind her eyes. I send her a nod with a smile and look back out there.

We guard for about half an hour before a noise behind us makes us snap around violently with our rifles pointed at the enemy who turns out to be a wide eyed Private Parker, her hands up in a surrender gesture. Lowering my rifle, I let out a sigh and shake my head. "Private, a little tip. Do not sneak up on us" I state and watch as she ducks her head shamefully, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. I glance at Shaw who smiles amusedly, finding the girls' actions extremely adorable.

"What's up Parker?" Shaw comments, stating the obvious and I frown slightly. I didn't even ask why she's standing here and not sleeping with the others. Private Parker looks up and clears her throat slightly before talking.

"I um—I can't sleep, g-guess I'm just—I don't know" She stutters nervously, glancing at me then quickly averting her eyes. I tilt my head slightly and find myself smiling, wondering why she seems so threatened and frightened by me.

Nodding, I look over to Shaw who shrugs slightly. "Okay, that's fine. I suppose Shaw can do with a break anyway" I suggest, raising my eyebrows at Shaw as an offer which she nods her head too. Private Parker looks up at Shaw who sends her a friendly smile to which she hesitantly returns.

"I can use some sleep, Thanks Sergeant. Good night Sergeant" Shaw dismisses, nodding at me before walking past Parker and smiling at her. "Night Parker" She hums into the darkness, walking over to the soldiers passed out on the ground and taking position on the floor. It doesn't take her long before she's soon drifting off to sleep with the thought of Ben and her husband in her head.

Private Parker looks at the deck chair next to mine and I nod to it whilst looking at her, silently telling her to take a seat. I watch as she slowly sits down with her rifle resting in her lap, looking like it doesn't belong there. Letting out a long breath, I stare a head and stretch my neck, cracking it from left to right. Private Parker doesn't say anything, I'm pretty sure I don't even hear her breathe. Deciding to bite the bullet, I glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"How did you find today?" I ask and see her jump a little, clearly startled by my voice breaking the silence. Green eyes meet my blue and I see something that I have never seen before in somebody's eyes.

"It w-was hard—and scary, I don't think I –have ever been in a situation like it before but I pushed through and am glad that we done it" She answers and I nod, happy with her answer. She wasn't cocky like I expect Private Johnson would be and she wasn't too shy.

"I thought you did a great job, especially for your first time out on a battlefield" I compliment, forgetting about her blushing and fiddling with the scope of her rifle. "Seriously, you proved that you are worthy enough to be on my team" I add, watching as her mouth opens and she looks into my eyes with a sparkle.

"R-really?" She gasps and I nod, smiling before looking off a head. I decide that this area has been guarded enough so I stand up, catching Parker's attention making her look up at me. "What's going on?" She asks and I grip my rifle.

"Let's walk around, check out some civilians—see if they're okay" I announce and ignore the look of adoration that passes over her face. She stands up and walks next to me, every so often glancing at me like she wants to talk but thinks against it. My grip on rifle hardens when I'm engulfed with the darkness inside the derelict buildings. Looking over at Parker, I see her swallow and look around with her rifle at her chest. "Keep an eye out, you don't know what these guys could pull" I whisper loudly, leaning over to her so I avoid any noise. Parker nods and raises her rifle as we raid the place, just checking to see if the civilians are okay and there's no enemies hiding in places that we might not have cleared for the third time.

After checking the houses and finding no problems I nod at Parker and gesture for the next house, the last house on the end of the street. Our boots walk slowly against the rubble and dust on the ground as our rifles drape from our chests.

"S-so uh, h-how old are you?" Private Parker asks out of the blue, taking me by surprise. I look over at her with raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

"You know it's disrespectful to ask a woman her age right?" I smirk, joking and enjoying watching the soldier in front of me squirm in embarrassment and shame.

"Shit! I-I'm so sorry Sergeant. I just w-wanted to talk and—"She rambles and I cut her off by laughing, not at her just at the things she's saying. Her green eyes show confusion as to why I'm laughing at her and she ducks her head, not seeing my amused and playful grin.

"I'm joking Private…" I assert, sniffing once and grabbing the grip of my rifle. "I'm 23, 24 this year" I answer simply and glance at the brunette, seeing her eyebrows raise and her lips pursing in thought.

"Wow, 23" She breathes and I look at her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widen and I think she releases how that came out because she swallows, shaking her head quickly. "Not like that—I mean. You're young—for a sergeant that is" She chokes, scrambling to think of something else to say. I just grin and watch her. "Again, I didn't mean that. You must have worked really hard to be here and at your age, being a sergeant is a big accomplishment—" She rants, trying to redeem herself but it's just not working, even though I smile.

"Private?" I interrupt, instantly getting her to close her mouth and look at me with wide green eyes. "Breathe" I add with a smile, gesturing for her to inhale deeply and then exhale. She does so and closes her eyes for a second before opening them and looking into my own.

"Sorry" She mumbles, looking down at the ground

Shaking my head with a smile, I let out a breath and continue to walk, actually coming up to the door of the building. "Don't be sorry—I'm always up for being complimented" I laugh, ascending up the stairs. I love it when Santana compliments me. Behind me I hear Private Parker curse under her breath but I don't embarrass her any more than she already has done.

I reach out and twist the knob on the door, pushing open the door with my rifle at bay. Squinting, I look around the dark room and shrug when I see no harm or threat. PVT Parker lets out a hum and looks at the side of my face. "Is this the last room?" She asks, her voice echoing in the hollow room. Nodding, I look at her when I realise that she can't really see me. Just as I'm about to respond I hear a sniffing noise causing me to frown and raise my hand when Parker goes to leave. She goes to talk but I shake my head as to silence her and she raises an eyebrow, I gesture to the sniffling and she raises her rifle.

Raising my rifle, I crouch down slightly as I search the room once more, edging closer to the sniffing sound. It's behind a door. Throwing a look over my shoulder, I signal the noise is behind the door and for Parker to take my right and I take the left. She nods confidently, resting her finger on the trigger as I grab the rifle.

"On the count of three" I whisper.

"1"

My hand clenches over the knob and I let my finger trace the outline of the trigger.

"2"

PVT Parker shuffles her boots on the floor and lets out a shaky breath. It's a lot more nerve wracking when it's in the pitch black, we're open for attack. Not to forget there's only two of us as my troop is sleeping.

"3"

I throw the door open and clench my jaw as I scan the room expertly. My eyes instantly land on the figure standing at the window with their back towards me. I can't see who they are, what they're holding or what they are doing, but what I can hear is that they're silently crying. A part of me wants to lower my rifle and ask them what's wrong but I know I can't do that, I can't be seen as weak and risk my life and the troops under my watch.

"Hello? Can you turn around for me?" I ask loudly, speaking clearly so they can understand but it doesn't seem to matter because they don't respond. Their shoulders shake as their head drops and I look to see if they seem suspicious but it's seeming difficult as I can barely see them. Glancing at Parker, I see her look at me and raise her eyebrows in questioning, wondering what to do. I look back to the person in hand and clear my throat. "I need you to turn around." I state, my voice becoming a little more firm as to give them the indication.

Suddenly they move away from the window, their back still towards me but their hands in front of them like they're shielding something. Private Parker notices and looks at me with a knowing look. I nod at her and she sniffs once.

"I'm going to need you to show me your hands" She asserts shakily, still nervous about this whole situation. It's clear the person is holding something and I don't know if we can talk to them for much longer, I'll have to take caution. The person in question exhales deeply before slowly turning around with what I expected, a gun in their hands. In a flash my grip on my rifle tightens and I glance from the pistol to the face of one civilian.

"Drop the weapon" I declare loudly, pointing at the pistol with the nuzzle of my rifle. The moon shines through the 'window' onto the civilians face and I see clearly that the person in front of me is a woman that appears to be in distress. Tear and dirt tracks mark her face as her bottom lip trembles and her eyes storm, flickering between me and Private Parker. "Put the gun on the ground!" I repeat, her eyes glaring into mine at the sound of my voice.

"You" She breathes angrily making me sigh because I already know how this is going to end. At least she speaks English unlike the majority of the people here. "Y-You kill m-my husband" She spits, the gun in her hand shaking. Sighing, I catch Private Parker glancing at me from the corner of my eye. I don't have time to explain to her why I killed her husband, which would require me to feel sorry for her which I don't. If my troop and I didn't kill her husband or any of the Taliban that lived here we'd all be dead.

"Put. The. Gun. Down" I growl, slightly losing my patience. If we wait here for much longer she is going to shoot one of us, I need to diffuse this situation as soon as possible. The woman starts to cry hysterically and I look in Parker's green eyes. 'What do we do?' she mouths and I shake my head, telling her that I've got it.

"M-m-my husband" She screams as tears stream down her face and roll off her chin. I swallow because I do actually feel for her, the person she loves is dead and that's down to us. She clearly loved him with all of her heart and it's heart-breaking to realise that the person you loved is dead.

"I'm sorry" I announce, catching Parker's and the woman's attention in front of me. "I can't imagine how you feel right now but it was the right thing to do. He was a bad man. You will be okay, I will take you to a safe place. All you have to do is put the gun down." I reason, watching as she sniffs and nods slightly, the grip on the gun loosening slightly. Just as she realises what she's doing her face hardens and I swallow, hovering my finger over the trigger.

"Y—you killed m-my husband" She spits coldly, raising the gun about to pull the trigger but she's not fast enough and I shoot, sending a bullet straight through her forehead. Her body collapses to the ground, the gun flying off to the side as blood starts to pool around her frame. Exhaling, I lower my rifle and look at Parker whose eyes are wide in shock.

"Oh my god" She mumbles quietly to herself, eyes trained on the bullet hole in the woman's head. She looks at me and swallows at the hardness of my features, my lips pursed and my eyes cold like the lifeless body in front of us.

With my rifle slinging from my neck I look down at the dead woman lying in a pool of her own blood. "Not everyone likes to cooperate" I confess into the silence, looking up and meeting Parker's gaze. There's tears behind those eyes but she's holding them back because she doesn't want to look weak, she doesn't want to look like she cares. I chuckle breathlessly causing Parker to frown in confusion.

"What?" She asks and I shake my head, grabbing a new magazine of ammo out one of the pouches on my jacket and clipping it into my rifle.

"Nothing—you just, you remind me of me" I breathe, glancing up from my rifle into her dark green eyes. She tilts her head and doesn't say anything, she just stares at me as I clear my throat and bend down to grab the pistol off the floor. "Take this back to base" I add with a hum whilst putting it in an extra holster I have on my belt.

The patrol of the buildings comes to an end and we end up sitting up against the vehicles protecting my troop. Funnily enough I haven't yawned once and it's weird how I'm wide awake after the day I've just had. Private Parker rests her head on one of the doors, her eyes closing every now and then trying to fight off sleep.

"Go and sleep Private"

Private Parker's eyes shoot open and she rolls her head on the door, turning so she can look at me. "I'm okay Sergeant" She admits and I raise an eyebrow at her, humming disbelievingly.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're going to pass out any minute" I retort with a playful smile which she chuckles tiredly at, dismissing me with her hand.

"I-I'd rather sit up" She confesses quietly, her eyes finding the ground in a sudden shyness which confuses me greatly. Like I've said before one minute she's confident and the next minute she's so shy and closed off, it intrigues me.

"Why's that?" I ask simply, looking up at the stars in the sky. I hear a shuffling, that sort of shuffling you do when you're uncomfortable, and a small sigh.

"I don't sleep very well—and you know, out here it's—"She stutters, not finishing the sentence as she doesn't know what to say. I want to ask why she can't sleep but I'm not here to interrogate her, clearly she doesn't want to talk about it from the way she's nervously picking at the ground.

"Okay then—Stay up as long as you like" I shrug, smiling when she looks at me with a friendly smile.

We rest in peace and quiet for a good hour, just listening to the occasional snore from the soldiers behind us. The need to talk to Santana is so real right now—all I want to do is see her beautiful face, what I would give… I sigh and close my eyes, thinking about what I'm doing tomorrow morning. A vehicle will be sent out 0600 hours to come and collect the civilians and take them to safety, then I can get myself and my troops back to the FOB where I can hopefully contact Santana.

If I write a letter then I can get her to write one back and it will be like the whole 'Dear John'. A smile graces my face when I picture us, Santana and I, 20 years from now with a tin or box filled with letters that we wrote to each other whilst I'm here. It would make some good stories to tell our children, hell even grandchildren.

Children with Santana? I can't think of anything better, well besides marrying her….

**Santana's POV**

Sighing, I roll my eyes and bend down to pick up the papers sprawled out all over my office floor. The voice in my ear makes me clench my jaw as I hurriedly place the papers in my black leather brief case. "Yes Mr McCall, Yes I understand" I assert with a clenched jaw listening to the man rant on, telling me how I should do my job and get him his compensation. How the fuck does he think he can get compensation from a little bit of salad in his burger? "Listen, you are in good hands here sir. I have the paperwork in front of me, all I have to do is get you in and get a personal statement then this can go to court" I explain, standing straight and resting my briefcase on my desk.

"Will I get my compensation?" He rudely demands and I exhale through flared nostrils, willing myself not to release snix on his fat ass, I assume he has a fat ass.

"We will need to discuss that when we meet Mr McCall—"

"Which will be?" He interrupts and I roughly rip open my calendar and scan for a free date and time.

"Well my schedule is pretty booked however I can see you for two hours on the 14th at 2'oclock" I suggest with a tone to my voice, telling him not to moan or be a disrespectful asshole and take the date.

"That's fine. See you then" He grumbles before hanging up. I growl as I chuck my phone on the desk, running a hand through my hair and exhaling deeply. I didn't realise how busy my schedule has gotten, I have like 7 cases I need to win. There is a pro to all of this work, extra money meaning I can save for an apartment, maybe a house for when Britt comes back. I'm pretty sure she won't want to live with her papi for the rest of her life but I need to discuss it with her first.

The thought of Brittany and I living together is so exciting, relaxing baths together, cooking meals with each other, cuddling on the sofa and—Just having fun. My phone ringing snaps me out of my day dream and I pick it up, looking at the caller I.D. and sighing. Still no Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana—you're probs at work but I wanted to ask you something" Comes Olivia's happy-go-lucky tone. I smile and place my phone between my ear and shoulder so I can put on my blazer.

"Fire away" I hum, grabbing my silk blazer and putting it on slowly so it doesn't crease.

"You, Me clubbing tonight!" She grins and I open my mouth and sigh. Olivia clearly hears it because she whines. "No, Nope. No sighing" She orders and I playfully roll my eyes, taking the phone from my shoulder and grabbing my brief case.

"I would love to I really would but I'm swamped in work Olivia" I sigh, actually a little disappointed because I think I'd be a really fun night, even though my baby won't be there.

"It will only be for a couple of hours as I've got work tomorrow too—Come on San, it will be awesome!" She growls playfully causing me too laugh out loud as I scan my office, checking for any mess before shutting the door and locking it up.

"Hmm I don't know" I hiss, walking down the corridor with my brief case by my side, nodding at a few colleagues that pass me by.

"Please?" She begs and I smile, jogging to the elevator that was just about to close. "You don't have to get hammered, just a few drinks and some dancing. We'll get a taxi back and—"She rants and I laugh, cutting her off as I step out of the elevator and signing out.

"Okay, okay." I give in, rolling my eyes when I hear her shout 'Yes' really loudly. She starts giving me these times and places but I zone out on the rest when I spot someone in the car pack. My body freezes as my eyes lock with amused brown ones. What the fuck?

"San? San you still there?" Olivia asks and I shake my head, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, listen I gotta go but I'll see you later…" I drawl out, hanging up before I hear her say goodbye. All I'm focused on in the muscular frame leaning against the side of _Brittany's _car. My mind seems to kick back into action as I'm storming out of the glass doors and over to the smirking dickhead.

"Mmm Santana" They husk out and I clench my jaw, stepping up into their face with an icy glare.

"What the fuck do you want _puck?_" I spit, actually spitting a few specks on his cheek. He smirks that makes my hand twitch, wanting to slap it off him as his eyes run down my body.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing. Haven't seen you since—"

"Since I dumped you?" I bitterly grin, watching his smirk fall but his shoulders square ever so slightly. He recovers and shrugs simply, returning the smirk.

"Since I was in hospital—where your _girlfriend _put me. If you don't remember" He barks and I cross my arms over my chest, praying that he doesn't say anything about Brittany because I will fuck him up.

"Oh I remember, and why did she put you there puck?" I ask with the tilt of my head, stepping forward and poking him in the chest. "Because you're a fucking prick! Now get the _fuck_ off my girlfriend's car!" I growl, pushing him in the shoulder causing him to stumble to the side. Opening the passenger door, I place my brief case and phone on the seat before shutting the door and strutting over to the driver's side.

"You can't lie to yourself forever" He chimes making me frown in confusion, what the fuck is he talking about? Then again he's probably messing with my head and trying to tell me I'm not gay. Smirking, I nod uninterestedly with raised eyebrows as I get into the driver's seat. Puck seethes as I blatantly ignored him and shakes his head with a clenched jaw. "You're going to regret it!" He shouts so I can hear him and I start up the car with a smile, knowing that I'm getting to him.

Just as I'm about to drive away he bangs his fists against the passenger window making me jump slightly at the noise and action. Glaring at him, he physically seethes and shouts as I drive away. I've won. A smile graces my face when I realise that Puck can't get to me, I don't care what he has to say and I think he knows that now, finally. Cruising down with the radio on, I let out a little yawn and can't help but be excited about going out tonight.

Isn't it going to be weird?

Brittany isn't going to be there, the person who is best friends with Olivia and my girlfriend. I pray that it isn't awkward between us and that no fucker tries to hit on me because they will get my fist in their face. A night out, it actually sounds good for once in my life.

Olivia and I, a girl's night out! Let's see how that goes…

HEYYY! So I was planning on updating this three days ago but I had NO INTERNET! I apologise.. However, how did you find this chapter? Quite a bit of Britt in this, interacting with Specialist Shaw and Private Parker—Harmless banter may I add ;] They've finished the operation and are going to go back to base. Anything you want to see? After this next chapter I'm planning on skipping like a few weeks forward to get things moving :] Did you pick up on the foreshadowing? Aka Britt talking about kids, marriage and everything? Hmmmmm…. What about Santana? What do you think of her run in with Puck? How about Olivia and Santana going out and partying? Ahah! That's going to be fun to write, anything you want to see? Also I'd like to address this question, Santana hasn't got a house yet is because she was with Puck and he asked her to move in with him but she didn't want to so she decided to stay with her family, it would look dodgy if she went out and brought an apartment right? Hahah! Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and until next time.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Santana's POV**

Humming, I look over myself as I smooth my hands over my hot red dress, loving the way it shows off my curves. I decided to go for the curly hair look and mellow make up, I'm not out to impress anyone, I'm out to have fun. Puckering my lips, I quickly apply my lipstick, my eyes focused on my put until they drift over to a picture on Brittany's bed side table. A smile tugs at my lips at a picture of Brittany in her uniform standing next to her father with big smiles on their faces. This must have been taken when Brittany completed basic training as they both look quite young, Brittany's face isn't littered with tiny scars here and there. I let out and sigh and glance out the window into the darkening sky, praying that Brittany is okay out there.

"Love you Britt" I mumble to myself, kissing two of my fingers and tapping the picture before walking downstairs and into the living room where James stands up and smiles at me.

"Santana" He hums with a fatherly smile "You look lovely" He adds and I chuckle at him with a smile, grabbing Brittany's leather jacket and draping it over my shoulders for a second as I put my phone in my little clutch.

"Thank you James"

I slip Britt's jacket on me and smile unconsciously, inhaling deeply and sighing at the smell, the smell of Brittany. James notices and sends me a small smile before walking over to me as he pulls out his wallet making me frown. He takes out 50 dollars and goes to give it to me but I shake my head. "James I don't—" I begin to say but get cut off by his hand putting the money in mine and closing my fingers over it.

"Take it Santana, my treat. Have a drink on me—and Brittany" He breathes and I sigh but nod, putting the money in my clutch and giving the old guy a big hug. It's a simple gesture but it means a lot, especially to him. I hear James hum happily and I pull away to see him smiling, always a nice sight. Over these past few days James and I have got closer and it's nice to be close to him, I now know why Britt and my papi have such a close bond.

"Thanks James, I won't be home too late and if anything happens I'll call you" I inform him softly and pet Charlie at the same time. He nods and walks back over to the couch.

"Remember, if you need a lift or anything just call" He repeats and I smile at him, bending down and placing a kiss to Charlie's muzzle before waving goodbye and walking out into the brisk air. It's the middle of July so it should be warm, it's fucking summer but the Goosebumps on my legs tell a different story. My phone buzzes in my bag and I take it out with a breath, looking at the message.

**19:43- From Olivia: Hey San! I'm in the taxi and it's coming your way. I should be there in about 5 minutes, see you soon x **

I lean against a wall but carefully as I don't want to mess up my dress. My arms come up to wrap around my body, trying to shield me from the cold air but it doesn't really work. I mentally praise Jesus when the yellow cab pulls up in front of me and I waste no time in jumping in the back seat. Olivia grins at me and i can't help but check out her outfit. She's wearing a black dress that shows enough cleavage and stops mid-thigh so she doesn't look slutty. Before I know it Olivia's arms are pulling me into an awkward hug across the seats of the taxi.

"Mm San! You look banging" She exclaims, pulling away and looking at me with her mouth agape. I roll my eyes playfully and laugh, pointing at her outfit and raising my eyebrows.

"And you! Nobody looks better in a dress than me, besides you" I compliment and she puts her hand on her chest and nods with her eyes closed making me laugh. The Indian taxi driver in front grumbles to himself as he drives us to the club, hopefully one of many. Olivia giddily chucks a 20 at him before jumping out of the cab and clapping her hands. Laughing, I come up next to her and get dragged to the front doors where the bouncer runs his eyes over us before nodding and moving aside.

Well.

The strobe lights illuminate the space and flash on the sweaty foreheads of people dancing, the bar sparkling with all the glasses being slid around. Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. A lively tempo can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance, whilst a slow one can relax the mood. Olivia looks at me with that mischievous grin and winks; sliding me over to the bar where we order shot after shot.

Olivia and I grimace as we slam one of the many shot glass down onto the bar, already feeling the alcohol flowing through my veins. Olivia nods her head to the upbeat tempo of some song until I actually register the lyrics and a smile graces my face. Hot Stuff (Let's Dance).

_(Let's dance) get on the floor no need to hold back_

_Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilettos on, shakin' all that (let's dance)_

Olivia's eyes widen in amusement and awe when I sing along with the lyrics and she slaps the bar loudly. "Oh Girl! Let's get on that dance floor!" I hear as she grabs my hand and then I'm gone for.

I'm clubbing like this is my last night on Earth, but I think that's just the way my mind avoids thinking about the hangover to come. The music moves me like I'm a puppet on strings, my head mashing so hard my brain is in shut down mode. There's so much sweat on my skin and not all of its mine. The strobe masks so many of my movements, every clap of my hands like its on pause at different moments. Tomorrow they'll be hell to pay but tonight the alcohol keeps on flowing in like it's on IV drip.

_Hit the floor show me what you workin'_

_Sequins on your skirt accentuates all of your curves and_

_Girl you know I'm likin' all the things you're doin'_

_Specially when them other girls be checkin' out your moves_

A laugh escapes my lips when Olivia swirls her hips whilst throwing her arms in the air; my feet moving in time with the beat, surprisingly. Brittany's always been the dancer and I've sort of just fit in with her, I could never compete with her skills, god the girl is talented. Soft hands grab my own and blink to see Olivia putting my hands on her hips whilst bopping her head, her lips mouthing the lyrics.

It's only a bit of fun.

No-one can see the dance floor, its wall to wall people dancing to the club music. There's no room for any more but somehow when Olivia and I hit it the space magically comes. The music is all nineteen nineties but we're dancing like fools, twisting, turning, holding hands as we change sides. We're all grins, we look like idiots and we don't care. Inside I'm happy, happy that I'm not sat at my desk working on some boring case. I feel the part of me that's really me come out to play, to feel the vibe of the music and let my body go free.

I turn and sway my hips into Olivia emitting a laugh from the girl, the music vibrating through me and feeling like its deafening. We laugh, drink and dance for what feels like hours and I know that I'm super drunk now as my feet lazily slide across the floor; Olivia guiding me as we rave to the music. That is until I feel hands on my hips, quite large hips that definitely weren't there before.

"Hey there, mind if I join in?" Comes in my ear and I snap away from Olivia, almost tumbling over in the process and turning round to look at the guy who whispered in my ear. He's about 6ft1 with a blonde perm, bright blue eyes that are sparkling at me and an award winning smile—The typical douche bag. His tight white t-shirt showing off his physique with his skinny black jeans and boat shoes is just another indication of what a massive twat he looks.

"Sorry Bud" Olivia rasps out, blinking amazedly at how she actually managed to stringing that together with how drunk she's feeling right now. Douche-y Perm smirks and takes a step forward, the strobe lights flashing over him as he stares at me with this glint, a glint I don't like.

"Come on! I can make this party— a little more exciting" He hums, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he runs his eyes up and down my body, making me internally cringe. Olivia rolls her eyes, quickly becoming impatient with the guy.

"We're fine thanks!" She shouts through gritted teeth, but that doesn't seem to be enough because he steps forward again and places his hand on my shoulder as to make me lean into him but I quickly react and push him. He stumbles back with a look of shock on his face and I don't realise I'm swaying until Olivia slides her arm around my waist to keep me grounded.

"Listen here Perm-y Mc Douche, we don't want you! So why don't you take your tight skinny jeans and shit hair over there so me and Liv can get back to partying" I slur angrily, glaring into fearful blue eyes that slowly back away and into the crowd. Shaking my head, I look at Olivia whose mouths agape.

"And that is why I'm gay" I announce and grin drunkenly when Olivia laughs loudly, tightening her hold on my waist when I stumble slightly.

"I thought Britt was the aggressive one" She exclaims with raised eyebrow, looking at me with a grin at the whole douche situation and I shrug with a chuckle; nodding my head to the brilliant music produced by Sean Paul.

"See No, Britt is—She would have punched him or held him up by his throat u-until he apologised" I retort with a finger in her face, my eyes fluttering closed every now 'n' then. At the mention of Brittany my heart clenches, imagine how fun it would be if Britt was here too but she's in Afghanistan, all that way! One thing we haven't done yet is gone partying, I can't believe it. Her bright blue eyes would sparkle against the multi coloured strobe lights, and our bodies would slip against each other's as we dance. Brittany's such a good dancer…

Who the fuck mentioned Brittany because now I'm sad!

"Santana? San?" Olivia shouts, shaking me slightly to get my attention and I look at her, my bottom lip quivering slightly. She notices and she frowns, looking at me with a concerned look. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks and I shake my head, sniffing and bringing a hand up to my face to wipe away the non-existing tears under my eyes.

"Brittany's such a good dancer" I croak, confusing Olivia for a second before I begin to whimper; my shoulders shaking as I look at the floor. Olivia's eyes widen when she realises that I'm crying and she shakes her head, rubbing my arms soothingly.

"Don't cry! Aww San, don't cry babe" She coos, looking around slightly before leaning into me. "Do you want to go home?" She asks and I look up into her eyes, only seeing concern and no anger. I smile and nod, tears staining my cheeks. She smiles at me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, pushing her way through the maze of gyrating animals, the odd pair occasionally humping on the floor.

The doors open and I'm instantly met with a fresh breeze that makes me groan and shiver. Olivia leads me over to a bench where she sits me down and mumbles to herself, rummaging through her bag. I look up and smile lazily at Olivia who laughs to herself, withdrawing her phone. "Brittany's such a good dancer" I repeat, shaking my head and looking off up into the sky.

"I bet she is" Olivia comments, dialling the Taxi service number. Swaying, I huff and hum, bouncing my knees up and down as Olivia speaks. "Yeah can I have a cab ple—"

"I'm Hungry!" I shout, causing a semi-drunk Olivia to jump at the sudden noise. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I grin, giggling when she rolls her eyes playfully and cancels the call. Olivia places her hands on her hips and lets out a breath, a smile gracing her lips.

"Where do you want to go?" She asks and I hum, placing a finger to my chin. What do I fancy? "A Chinese sounds pretty good but I know how much Britt loves Chinese and that wouldn't be fair—" I claim, Olivia just nodding with an amused grin on her lips, listening to everything I'm saying or rather, slurring in this case.

"Okay… What doesn't Britt like?" Olivia questions, taking a seat next to me and grabbing my hands. Humming, I smack my lips together and sway my head from side to side.

"She doesn't like it when I leave her hanging after like a real good hand job an—"

"Food! What food doesn't Britt like?" Olivia interrupts, clearing her throat before bursting out in laughter. I grin upon hearing my friend laugh, my friend—that sounds nice doesn't it?

"Oh—We can go for a kebab!" I gasp, grabbing Olivia by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "We can go for a fucking kebab!" I repeat with a look of awe, picturing a greasy piece of meat and salad in pitta bread. Olivia doesn't have time to answer because I'm up and dragging her with me, pacing down the road trying to find a kebab shop.

With my right arm linked with Olivia's, I stagger into the darkness with an empty stomach that is growling angrily but I grin. I soon decide that silence is boring me so I begin to nod my head and rap some lyrics to Nicki Minaj.

_Yo a yo I was on the plane wit Dewayne_

_You can call me Whitley I go to hill mane._

_Listen, I'm the baddest in the school, the baddest in the game._

_Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane_

Olivia looks at me with wide eyes but nonetheless smiles and laughs. "You just keep surprising me tonight! You can rap?" She spits with a laugh and I shrug, a smirk playing at my lips as I nod my head and make a gun with my fingers.

_Cause I'm a steeler fresh up out the dealer._

_All the dope boys gone feel her. Flow so sick I need a healer._

_Fuck, where is my mac concealer._

"Take it away Liv baby!" I shout into the silence, pumping my fist into the air as Olivia shrugs and begins to rap with a grin.

_If you see an itty bitty piggy in a market._

_Give that bitch a quarter and car tell her park it._

_I don't fuck wit pigs like As-Salamu Alaykum, I put em in a field_

_I let Oscar Myer bake em._

My hips automatically begin to sway and gyrate as Olivia spits the lyrics perfectly, actually sounding like Nicki Minaj at one point. "GO! You go Olivia" I cheer as she grins, rapping the lyrics and throwing her hands up in the air making me stumble at the sudden movement. She's quick to grab me though and we continue our shenanigans until we reach a kebab shop. I drop to my knees as we reach the door and let out a breath.

Olivia looks down at me with a frown, confused as to why I'm praying and worshiping the ground. "San—Yeah okay" She laughs, lifting me up as I mumble 'Holy Kebab, Praise Jesus'. When we go through the door makes a little ding; my eyes widen and I whip my head around to look at the door then in Olivia's green eyes.

"Jesus heard me! He heard me praying" I whisper into her ear as she nods, her lips twitching like she wants to laugh. She sets me down into a booth and brushes some hair out of my face making me smile at the friendly gesture.

"Okay—what do you want?"

"A kebab"

…

My head snaps up from the table when I hear someone clear their throat and I look up to see Olivia smiling at me whilst sliding over my food. I didn't realise how hungry I am until now as I stare down at the greasy looking meat wedged into a pitta bread filled with salad and garlic sauce. My mouth actually waters and I lick my lips.

"Eat San" Olivia comments upon seeing me staring at the meal like it's my last or something like that. With two hands I pick up the bread and grin like a fat child on Christmas day, inhaling deeply before taking a massive bite. Instantly the sauce squirts all over my mouth and a trail of grease runs down my chin; also coating the tips of my fingers but I have no care in the world. Olivia looks at me with a look of amazement with a mouthful of lamb and chicken.

"Ti-s Guu-d" I moan with a mouthful of food making Olivia laugh and groan at the same time upon seeing my chewed up dinner. She grabs a napkin and wipes her fingers with a smile, watching me scoff my face; moaning at every bite.

"Britt's such a lucky girl" She comments playfully and I raise an eyebrow, wondering if she's joking or. I realise she's being playful so I smile and nod, placing my kebab back down on the box and eating the bit in my mouth. Right now I'm loving this but tomorrow I'm going to feel fat from eating about 3000 calories and not to forget heavily hungover from the amount of alcohol I've consumed tonight.

Oh yeah, I also have work…

"Brittz so Pretty" I purr, running my tongue over my teeth as I swallow. Olivia shakes her head with a smile, loving drunk me because duh, I'm fucking hilarious and the bomb—let's be real.

"She is—but you're prettier. Don't tell Britt" She playfully winks and I throw my hands up in the air and cheer loudly, making Olivia's eyes widen and a laugh to escape her lips as she leans over the table; bringing my arms down.

"San!" She whispers firmly, looking over at the owners who are looking at me whilst mumbling to each other. Giggling, I look down to where Olivia's hand is smushed in my kebab. She grimaces whilst laughing, wiping off some grease with a napkin. "Sorry about your food babe" She hisses, looking down to the mark where her fingers were. I look down and then back up with a large grin on my face before slamming my head forward and into the food. Olivia gasps loudly and covers her mouth with her hand, a laugh slowly bubbling its way up her throat.

I come back up with a grin and blink when the pitta bread slowly slides down my face and lands in the box with a slap. In a matter of four seconds Olivia bursts out laughing to the point where she's doubled over and I'm laughing, tears pooling in my eyes from the garlic sauce burning my eyes.

"Olivia! My eyes" I shout, spluttering whilst laughing. Olivia clutches her stomach and shakes her head, physically crying from the laughter.

"M-my s-stomach… Oh my god Santana—"She howls, gasping for breath. From all the noise and commotion we get sent on our way but I don't leave without putting up a fight- which didn't really do much as it's now lead to me puking all over the floor outside their restaurant. Olivia grimaces but holds back my hair and pats my back soothingly. "Let it all out babe—Yep, ugh, yeah" She breathes, her nose scrunching up at the smell.

I pant and compose myself when I feel like I've finished before standing straight and pouting. "W-well I wasn't expecting that" I croak out, my throat sore from the vomiting. Olivia nods and rubs my back as I spit, trying to rid the taste of Garlic mixed with alcohol and of course, vomit. "W-what's the time?" I ask, blinking when my eyelids feel a little heavier than usual.

"Half 4" She clarifies and my eyes widen. Gasping loudly, I rummage through my purse with a panicked look on my face. "What? What's wrong?" Olivia questions with a panicked look also as I quickly type on my phone.

"I promised I would text James—just to let him know I was okay!" I shout, kicking myself for not remembering and being so careless. Olivia raises her eyebrows and rubs her face, feeling the alcohol wearing off and the tiredness settling in.

"Just text him tomorrow—"

"No! You don't understand- I promised him. I don't want him to worry Olivia, like I worry with Britt" I counter, letting out a long sigh when I feel a wave of nausea run through me. "And now I'm going to wake him when I go back home-"

"Why would you wake him?" Olivia asks with semi-narrowed eyes, confused as to why I would be going around Brittany's house when she isn't there and her papi is. All of a sudden Olivia's eyes widen and she gasps, startling me. "Please tell me you are not sleeping with Brittany's dad?!" Olivia shouts and I frown, shaking my head with a grimace.

"GOD NO! I'm gay" I shout with my arms out like it's obvious "And in love with Brittany for that matter" I continue, watching as Olivia lets out a breath and nods, obviously not believing her silly theories.

"But wait—why would you wake James if you live at your house?" She asks and I sigh, looking down at my red toenails that are poking out of the gap on my black stilettoes.

"Because I'm n-n+`ot living at my place no more—my mami kicked me out" I mutter, shaking my head immediately feeling that boiling in my blood at the thought and mention of it. Looking up, Olivia meets my eyes and I notice her sad smile. "She kicked me out because she can't come to terms with the fact that I'm gay and with Britt—so I'm now living with James" I conclude, shrugging like it's no big deal because it's not; James is such a nice man.

"San—"

"It's okay though- he's so nice and cooks for me. And you know—it's Britt's house too so" I defend, just putting it out there even though I don't have to explain myself. "I'm living with people who actually accept me you know?" I comment and look at Olivia who nods, rubbing my arms with her really warm hands, why has she got such warm hands? "But now I'm going to go in and wake him up cuz I'm a loud drunk—what if I'm s-sick over the dog?" I slur, my eyes widening in panic but Olivia comforts me by shaking her head and pulling me into a hug

"Simple, you're going to stay with me tonight and you can message James to tell him. That way you won't wake anyone up or embarrass yourself" She suggests and I grin, my eyes fluttering shut as I hold onto Olivia as for support—to hold me up because I am not fit to stand by myself.

"Y-you are the best!"

"Yeah Yeah"

I'm pretty sure Olivia has some motherfucking super powers because I'm back at her place In the matter of 2 seconds. She takes off her heels and lets out a content sigh, chucking her bag on the small leather couch in the middle of the room. I kick off my heels but lose my footing which results in my tumbling over and onto the couch where I let out a groan, half of my face smushed in the seat.

"I'm going to remember this forever" Olivia chimes whilst laughing loudly, looking at me with my foot hanging off the couch as well as my right hand. Suddenly my eye lids feel heavy and Olivia chattering in the background fades as I slip into a peaceful slumber, with one thought on my mind.

Tonight was a good night.

**Brittany's POV**

Dropping down on my bunk, I exhale and rub my tired eyes furiously; resisting the urge to yawn. The troop and I got back from our 14 hour operation about 10 minutes ago and by the looks of the base, most soldiers are out on patrol or an operation. Private Parker lets out a grunt as her shaky arms drop the 45kg rucksack that feels a lot heavier than it did the other day, trust me lifting a cracker to my mouth is hard enough. At least I can rest and get a good sleep before being sent out a gain, hopefully in a couple of days.

Just as my eyes flutter closed SSG McKinney comes barging in with his rigid posture making Parker jump into action, instantly raising her hand to her head in a salute gesture whereas I look at one of my friends with a smile. "Morning Staff Sergeant" I greet professionally even though my body and posture screams nothing of it. He seems to notice how fatigued I am so he nods at me with a smile before granting Private Parker ease.

"Sergeant Major Mercer requested to see you, Sergeant Pierce and your troop in his office" He informs and I nod, withholding a groan of protest because all I want to do is endure some sleep. SSG McKinney nods before marching out of my tent leaving me to finally groan loudly. PVT Parker lets out a little chuckle and I pull myself up out of my cot and stretch with squinted eyes.

"Right, let's go and see what Mercer wants" I comment, looking at Parker with a smile before heading out of the tent and under the harsh light from the sun, instantly making me squint so I can see where I'm going. It doesn't take long to meet up with the troop and retreat to SMA's tent where he stands up with a smile. I open my mouth to talk but he cuts me off with the clap of his hands as he walks around his desk.

"Wow, I cannot believe it. The most dangerous town in Afghanistan and you soldiers managed to clear it in 14 hours, unbelievable" He muses, amazed by our skills. I glance over at Private Johnson who has a smug smile on his face making me scoff internally. SMA Mercer's eyes meet mine and I straighten slightly, plastering a tight lipped smile upon my face. "I knew giving you that assignment would be for the best—it's proved determination and success" He exclaims, running his eyes over all of our faces with a nod. "You all succeeded in transporting civilians to safety and clearing out all enemy Intel in Marjah. Well done soldiers"

I grin because it is always nice to hear some praise even at my age, I mean especially from someone—a leader who is ranked higher than you and has more experience. Mercer clasps his hands and rests them against his groin area. "I suspect you are tired and want to rest, just to recuperate however you know with the current situation that I cannot afford for soldiers to have so many days off." He explains and I groan internally, I'm just picturing being busy non-stop for 3 months in the sweltering heat. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off to relax, get some food in your stomachs—maybe write to your family. Tomorrow I want you back on your feet understood?"

We all nod and then get dismissed. At least I get one day to relax, I mean that's better than none. The first thing on my mind is Santana. As we head out of the tent Joe throws his arms around my shoulders with a bright smile that never seems to leave his face. I know what he's thinking, he needs some food in his belly and I don't disagree with him. He reads my mind because he giggles, throwing his other arm over Amy's shoulders earning a playful smile. Out the corner of my eye I spot Private Parker heading back to the tent with her head down and her shoulders slumped. Something inside me makes me stop and shouting out her name. Her head peaks up at the sound of her name and she turns to look at me.

"Would you like to come for some food with us?" I offer with a friendly smile, watching as she bites her lip and smiles widely; nodding and walking towards me. She mumbles a thank you and I glance at Joe who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. Glaring at the man, I push him forward and head to the food tent. We manage to find a table and like before Joe goes up to get his food first leaving Amy, Parker and myself seated at the metal table. I tap my fingers against the top and glance from Private Carr to Private Parker. "So what are you ladies going to do today then?" I ask, wanting to start a conversation.

PVT Parker swallows and looks down at the thought of me talking to her making me tilt my head at her but PVT Carr steps in with a smile. "Joe and I are just going to chill in the tent, get as much rest as we can" She chuckles and I nod at her with a smile before glancing at Parker.

"What about you Private?" I mention, blinking with a smile as Parker clears her throat and looks up nervously.

"Uh—um probably write to my mom, and cat" She confesses and I grin, I've never met someone who writes to their cat, I like it. Sending her an amused but friendly smile, I yawn slightly and wish that Joe would hurry the fuck up!

"What's your cat's name?" I ask and Private Parker looks up at me with shocked expression, like she doesn't believe or know why I'm still talking to her.

"Orange" She states embarrassedly and I laugh, showing off my straight pearly whites.

"Interesting. I like it" I claim and her green eyes look into mine with a small sparkle.

Joe comes back with his tray of deliciousness and after everyone's been I go, having trouble deciding on whether to go for the Mediterranean chicken or the macaroni and cheese. It's got to be the macaroni and cheese because who the fuck doesn't like that shit? As I walk back to the table I see PVT Parker engaging in some conversation with my best friend making me smile because I'd hate if she felt left out. Taking a seat next to Parker, I throw her a smile before digging into my hot meal—a well-deserved hot meal.

"Fancy only having one day off after we've just cleared one of the dangerous towns in Afghanistan" Joe spits with a mouthful of food making me scrunch my nose up at the chewed up burrito in his gob.

"We should count ourselves lucky mate, at least we get a day off and we've all come back alive" I interrupt, gaining Parker's, Amy's and Joe's attention. Shovelling a forkful of mac n' cheese in my mouth, I raise my eyebrows sassily and grin when Joe laughs.

"Alright. Alright" He mutters, starting up some other conversation between him and Amy Carr as myself and Private Parker sit here munching on our food. I glance over at her dish and hiss silently, she chose the beef stew.

"Bad choice" I whisper, slightly leaning into her so she knows I'm talking to her. She looks at me and frowns in confusion so I gesture down to the untouched bowl of brown slosh in front of her. Parker smiles and raises her eyebrows in agreement, pushing away the meal. "Here—"I say, placing some macaroni onto my fork and passing it over to her. Her green eyes flicker from the fork to me as she gently takes it and places it in her mouth, instantly moaning at the deliciousness of the warm pasta. "Little tip, never go for beef or chicken broths, soups, stews or anything like that." I help with a playful wink to which she ducks her head with a smile and rosy cheeks.

When I look up I see Joe looking at me with this look I don't register and a little smirk tugging at his lips. Glaring, I decide to finish off my meal and head back to my tent despite Joe's protests about wanting me to spend time with him and Amy. I need to write to Santana. It's been what two days, maybe even three—that's a bloody long time in my eyes. However, before i even think about picking up a pen and a piece of paper I change out of my ACU Jacket. Stripping out of my dirty tanned tee, I grab a neatly folded and fresh smelling tee and throw it on just before Private Parker walks in with an embarrassed smile on her face as she notices that I'm changing. At first it is awkward you know changing in a tent with a load of other people but when you've been doing it for as long as I have it doesn't bother me.

Deciding to stay in my ACU trousers and boots, I plonk my ass on my bunk and rest the notepad and pen on my lap. I sigh and rub my tired eyes before I stare down at the blank paper, wondering where to start. This will be our first letter and I want it to be special. I want this whole long distance period to be special, I want us to look back on this when we're older and be like "Wow, we did it and now look at us".

"Are you struggling?" I hear and I look up at Parker who's staring at me with a small smile. I let out a breathless chuckle and nod, tapping the end of my pen against the thick pad. Parker opens her mouth and shrugs her shoulders lightly. "Letters are horrible to write unless you know what you're writing about. Dig deep and you'll know what to write" She states and I blink in surprise at how confident she sounded, sort of like Martin Luther King.

Nodding, I exhale deeply before putting the tip of the black inked pen against the no lined paper, this is Afghanistan—they don't have no smooth white paper with neat lines on it.

_July 25__th__, 2015_

_Dear Santana,_

_I'm missing you like crazy right now. That's the first thought that comes to my head whenever I think about you which is a lot these days, I miss your smile in the morning, I miss your kisses. I miss everything about you. I keep thinking that I haven't got that long until we can see each other again but then I realise how slow these days are dragging and how much I crave to hear your voice. I just want to know if you are okay, how you're doing over there._

_How are you my love?_

_I'm doing okay. Over here it's just as hot as I expected and I mean it's scorching, I think you'd love it because you'd get a rocking tan. There's not much to tell besides the fact that I've been assigned a troop of great people and the operation went smoothly. We cleared it in 14 hours and my boss was very pleased so I have a day off, time to write this letter to you. I didn't think it would be hard getting back into the routine off waking up at early hours in the morning with the sun blazing down on me all day as I'm out there but I'm not. Picking up that rifle it just felt heavier than before, and I don't like it. You're probably worried but I want to reassure you that I'm good. I am struggling with the withdrawal of your kisses though :] _

_How is everyone there? Tell my pop and Olivia I miss them, as well as Martin tell him I said hi. Just think baby I'll be able to see your beautiful face soon, I wish it was sooner but what can we do? We can wait. I know you're missing me because I'm missing you too and I promise you that I'm going to write to you as much as I can. It is pretty hectic here in the sense that everybody is being assigned operations or being sent out on patrol because it isn't safe. I don't want to worry you though so I'm going to leave the details out, but I want you to always know that I love you. I don't know what I would do without you, I can't even express how much you mean to me. When I get out of here we're going to carry on with our lives, just me and you._

_Me and you forever right San? That's the way it's always been and I want it to stay like that._

_Write back to me when you can darling but don't worry if I don't get it straight away, the posting here isn't really the best but just remember that the letters are coming. When you read this I want you to picture me sitting next to you with a smile on my face, as when I read yours I will be doing the same. I want to write more but I'm going to save some for the more letters to come. Remember that I love you Santana Lopez. _

_Please stay strong and be good, I don't want to come back to hear that you've gone off the rails or you've got a tattoo of a cactus on your forehead. Don't ask I think the heat and lack of food is going to my head haha. You know I'm kind of excited to write my next letter, we have totally got the whole Dear John thing going on besides the letter telling me that I'm dumped, I hope!_

_Even though I want to write and talk to you forever I have to go as I need some sleep before I go out tomorrow, I'm not sure what Sergeant Major Mercer has assigned me but I'll be okay and you will be on my mind and in my heart throughout the whole duration of it. _

_I love you_

_Your Girl xx_

I drop the pen and let my head rest against the metal bar of my cot, my eyes close and I swallow the lump that is threatening to form in my throat. Why am I so emotional? I miss her so much and I know that she misses me; it's killing me not being able to touch her, kiss her and just tell her that I love her every day.

At least she'll have this letter and she'll know that I'm thinking of her.

Glancing up, I meet Parker's warm green eyes and smile causing her to quickly look down at the letter she's writing. She's an intriguing character and I want to get to know her more—I mean she seems like a lovely girl but she's guarded and I want to know why. As she's part of my troop and shares the same tent as me she is a friend and I want her to know that, I want her to know that she can come to me if she needs help or if she wants to talk. I cannot stand for people to be left alone in a job like this, family and friends is everything in here.

"Who are you writing too?" I ask, breaking the silence and she looks up at me with her throat bobbing slightly as she swallows nervously.

"m-my mom. She'd kill me if I didn't tell her everything" She breathes and I nod with a little chuckle.

"I get what you mean"

She looks at me with raised eyebrows and a smile. "You have over protective parents too?" She mumbles and I shake my head.

"Not really, considering I'm 23. But my pop and girl"—"I begin to say but get interrupted by the green eyed soldier sitting on the cot opposite me.

"Pop? What's that?" She asks and I tilt my head, suddenly remembering that we aren't all from the same part of America, people speak differently. I chuckle and fiddle with my pen.

"My dad"

She nods with her mouth shaped as an O before frowning. "What about your mom?" She asks and I clear my throat slightly, running my fingers over the material of my camouflaged trousers. I don't mind talking about my ma but I don't often because why dwell on the past? Why remind myself that she left me and my pop because we weren't good enough for her?

"She's not in my life anymore" I state simply, sort of letting Private Parker know that I don't want to talk about and I think she gets the hint because she cowers slightly and carries on with her letter. We're in silence again as Parker continues with writing her letter and I putting it in a blue envelope and writing Santana's address on it. By the looks of it and timing this letter will get to her in about a week and a half, maybe two. A lot can happen in two weeks.

Sniffing once, I place it under my pillow as a reminder to give it to the postal courier tomorrow morning before being sent out. Kicking my boots off, I lay back on my cot with my hands under my head as a pillow before closing my eyes. The deprival of sleep is kicking in because my eye lids feel heavier and heavier.

"My dad isn't in my life either—he's in prison" Parker states out of the blue and I crack open an eye to watch her take the letter she was writing and herself outside the tent. A frown settles on my brow at the information, why is her pa in prison? It's none of my business but I'm sort of glad the young girl is opening up to me, feeling like she can speak to me because I'm not that scary—am I?

I shut my eyes for the last time before falling asleep with only one girl on my mind.

HEY GUYS! How are we all today? So I want to start off by saying how sorry I am, this update is super late, well later than I usually update. I haven't been very well these past couple of days but I realised that you shouldn't suffer so here it is. What did you think of Santana's and Olivia's night out? AHA! They got slightly drunk, Santana a little bit more. Okay so I'm British and a kebab is like this really fatty greasy chips and lamb. I'm not sure if they have them in America. They're normally eaten after a night out. What about Brittany? That letter she wrote how was that? Of course it's going to be one of many to come. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to skip this forward by a couple of weeks just to get the flow going. Any ideas or suggestions just PM or Review:] what about Parker? Are you guys warming up to her? Anyway, till next time


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Santana's POV**

**A few weeks later**

Sighing, I type furiously on the keys of my laptop resting on my lap whilst sitting on the Pierce's comfy couch with some stupid reality television show playing in the background. The letters in front of me seem to be morphing into one big jumble, a jumble that doesn't even resemble the words that I think I'm typing. Shaking my head, I close the lid to my laptop and shut my eyes to try and block out the headache that I feel coming on. I let out a groan and bring my hands up to my forehead when I feel the familiar migraine that I've been having lately—as James would say "I've been working too much".

I think he might be right.

Glancing down at myself, I scoff and roll my eyes at my appearance. I look a mess and that's coming from me because usually I'm hot stuff but right now I'm in pink shorts and one of Britt's tee's that is a tad too big for me. Brittany. She hasn't called me in weeks and I'm worried fucking sick, I mean how could she be so inconsiderate? She's probably busy saving lives out there but couldn't she spare 10 minutes of her time to call me or write me a fucking letter? It's not like I can ring her, any weirdo could pick up the base phone. I miss her.

Keys jangling in a lock makes me look over to the door where James walks in with arms full of grocery shopping, I swear that man is addicted to food. He looks over at me with a smile but soon enough it's replaced with a knowing look and a tilt of his head. "Please tell me you haven't been sitting there since I told you last?" He asserts and I hiss guiltily, clearing my throat and scratching my temple as a guilty habit. He sighs and places the groceries in the kitchen before coming back out and taking a seat on the couch opposite me. "Santana—"

"I know James, I just had to finish this work" I interrupt, justifying myself with a shrug which seems to have unfazed James because he raises his eyebrows, staring at me with this look.

"Dear, that case isn't until October, it's the beginning of August" He retorts making me roll my eyes and lean back into the couch, folding my arms over my chest. "What's wrong? Come on you can tell me sweetheart" He gently adds and I look down at my feet, my pink nail polish contrasting against my tanned skin.

"I haven't hear anything from Britt" I mumble and he sighs, nodding his head understandingly before itching the grey stubble on chin.

"I remember when I was impatiently waiting for a call or a letter, it's tough. She will call and write when she is ready darling, that is if she hasn't already" He explains and I look at him with confusion written over my face so he continues. "Sometimes letters take a while to be processed and sent here, a few letters that she sent me didn't come until a couple of weeks later after she posted them" He elaborates and my eyes widen, weeks? "Hold on tight Santana, a letter might be on its way"

I'm so stupid to think that Brittany wouldn't write to me, it's probably taking it's time to get here. As for calling she might not have the phone, god I'm a terrible girlfriend. I should be supporting her instead of being selfish and demanding that she writes to me. Fuck Sake. I need more sleep.

"You're right. Sorry if I've been um, grumpy" I mumble with an apologetic look to which James smiles at.

"Don't worry about it San. Just think 2 months and a half now" He announces with a reassuring smile to make me happy and it does. Only 2 and a half months, that's all I have to wait. My phone vibrating next to me makes me groan angrily at the thought of another work call, they've been non-stop for weeks. Frowning, I look at the caller I.D and swallow.

Mami?

"What do you want?" I spit and swallow at the sound of my own tone that was a little harsh. But then I think of all the things she's said to Brittany and I; suddenly I don't feel as guilty. I hear her sigh and clear her throat slightly.

"Mija I don't want to argue—"She begins but I scoff out a bitter laugh and shake my head gaining James's attention.

"Frankly, I don't care what you want. Why are you calling me? To tell me how much of a disappointment I am? Or to try and tell me that I'm not gay and in love with Brittany?" I growl, not letting her get a word in place. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this _mother _but I haven't changed, and if you're ringing to try and persuade me to come back it's not going to work. You can go fuck yourself" I finish, panting and actually sweating like a crazy mad woman; waiting for her to reply with some fucking bullshit. She doesn't.

"There's a letter here, for you—from Brittany"

My heart drops as my eyes widen and my breath hitches, a letter from Britt. I don't think I can form words right now—screw that I don't think I can fucking move. James looks at me with a worried look at the state of me in shock. I think my mami realises that I'm not going to speak because she sighs.

"I assume you are going to come and collect it, I will be here to let you in. Goodbye Mija" She dismisses and I drop my phone onto the couch, swallowing and blinking extremely slowly. James rushes towards me and takes my hands into his large warm ones.

"Santana? Are you okay?" He asks caringly and I slowly look into his eyes, nodding as a small smile breaks onto my face.

"Brittany wrote to me, the letter—it's at my house" I croak, letting out a breath. I knew she would- of course she fucking would she's my baby! James smiles widely.

"That's great Santana, but—"he begins and I realise what he's going to say, I have to go and face my mother to get the letter. Well fuck her because the only thing stopping me from getting that letter is if a meatball falls out of the sky and crushes me.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go in, collect the letter and then leave." I state, jumping up from the sitting position I've been in for how many hours I don't know and stretch my limbs; groaning at the slight throbbing in my temples. "I'm going to go and get changed" I rush out and practically jog upstairs and into Britt's room where I strip out of my dirty pyjamas and change into a white blouse, some tight jeans and a pair of Britt's black converses. I need to make myself at least semi presentable when I go to collect the letter, I want my mami to know that I'm coping greatly without her.

With a quick goodbye I hop into Brittany's BMW and reverse out of the driveway. It still feels weird driving her car without her in it but I'm slowly getting used to it—I mean when we move in together we'll be sharing each other's belongings all the time. I can't believe I keep thinking about Britt and I living together, I may need to consult with her. As expected it takes me about 20 minutes before I'm pulling outside _my _old house and stepping out of the white ride; walking up to the door and knocking loudly.

It flies open and I'm surprised when I'm not met with my mother's face but the back of her as she walks away, leaving the door open for me. Scoffing, I step inside and glance at the side table because that's where we normally keep the mail, or should I say they normally keep the mail-but there is no letter here addressed to me. My mother comes back out and the first thing I look at is the blue envelope in her hands. My eyes flicker up and I can't contain the slight gasp that emits from my lips at the sight of my non-perfect mother. Her brown hair that is usually straightened and sprayed with expensive hair care is knotted and frizzy, her_ perfect_ non wrinkled face that is usually covered by mac make up is bare and pale like where she has deep black bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

I'm shocked.

I honestly thought that she would be doing great without me here as she was the one to kick me out but she looks worse for wear! Maria notices I'm staring at her so she quickly extends the letter out for me to grab which I do with no hesitation. I should feel bad for my mother but I don't.

Clearing my throat, I turn on the balls of my feet and head to the door with the letter held tightly in my hand like I'm protecting it from anything and everything. "Santana?" I hear causing me to stop in my place. Walk away, I should just walk away—I need to avoid drama these days otherwise my headful of brown hair won't be brown no more, it'll be a horrible grey colour. "Santana look at me" My mother commands and I throw her a look over my shoulder that could only be described as venomous.

"Why would I possibly want to look at you?" I spit despite my words I turn around to face my mother. "You're a mess but I recall _you_ were the one who kicked me out!" I hiss, glaring as she gives me a hard stare. Her stare isn't threatening though, her eyes seem sad and it's confusing me.

"I want to talk to you and sort thi—"

"Well guess what? I don't give a rat's ass!" I yell, going from 0 to 100 real quick. "I only came here to get my letter and then go because I don't _want _to see you" I seethe, my chest heaving up and down from the amount of stress and anger I'm feeling right now.

"Where are you staying?" She asks sounding oddly calm and I scoff, looking off to the side; my arms coming up to fold over my chest.

"Somewhere safe" I state, looking into my mother's dull brown eyes. "A place where I'm loved and given everythi—"

"You cannot say your father and I didn't give you everything you asked for!" She snaps and I smile bitterly, nodding and letting my arms drop. Finally she reacts.

"This isn't about papi so don't bring him into this" I announce and Maria shakes her head, exhaling deeply before looking at me with what looks like tears in her eyes.

"Do you not see what this is doing to your father?" She croaks causing me to swallow "It is tearing him apart Santana!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" I shout, throwing my arms out for extra measures because hello? I'm fucking pissed. Maria just sighs shakily and places her hand on her hot forehead; looking away for a few seconds before looking at me with a softer face.

"We need to stop this—before it gets out of hand" She confesses and I throw my head back, laughing bitterly because is she fucking blind? I step forward with the shake of my head and a scrunch of the letter.

"There's no stopping this _mother! _There is no fixing this because I can't be fixed" I exclaim, tilting my head and clucking my tongue. "I can't be fixed" I repeat a little quieter watching as my mami ducks her head and nods slightly, inhaling deeply and playing with her fingers.

She doesn't say anything. What a surprise?

Scoffing once, I go to turn again but stop when I feel the familiar pain ripple through my stomach causing my eyes to clench shut. My knees buckle as my hands fly out to clutch my stomach, my mouth dropping as my brow furrows in pain. "Santana?" I hear but I don't take no notice, I inhale deeply trying to fight off the sickness I'm going through. My mother's hands barely touch my shoulder before I'm ripping away from her and standing straight with a pained expression. "Santana what's wrong?" She asks worriedly, her eyes glancing down at my hands holding my stomach.

"N-Nothing!" I defend, groaning internally at the aching pain in my stomach and the vomit slowly working its way up my throat. Maria shakes her head like she doesn't believe me and keeps her eyes glued on my covered stomach. Looking around, feeling a tad semiconscious I clear my throat and drop my hands—the letter in my right one looking crumpled. "It's just some growing pains or something. Maybe I ate some bad food" I breathe, gathering myself quite quickly as my mother just nods her head and bites her tongue, looking like she wants to say something but she knows she shouldn't.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks and I roll my eyes, swallowing down the vomit and nodding shortly.

"I'm fine. Now that we are done here—"I snarl, brushing the creases away from my blouse and keep my head and chin held high. "—if you'll excuse me" I dismiss, not giving my mother a chance to say anything as I walk out of there towards Britt's car. As soon as I get in I let out the biggest breath I didn't even know I was holding and stare down at the envelope on my lap. The temptation to rip it open and read it now is unreal but I want to get as far away from this house as I can.

I manage to wait until I arrive at the Pierce's before I'm barging through the door and zooming upstairs, alerting James who opens his mouth but doesn't get so say anything as I'm shutting Britt's door and walking over to the broken bed. Exhaling deeply, I stare down at the envelope in my hand for a second before I'm opening it and running my fingers over the material of the letter. It's weird it feels like a smoother version of sand paper. Slowly, I open it and let my eyes run over Britt's writing, smiling and admiring the way her I's curl and some letters join together but others don't.

My breath hitches whilst my heartbeat quickens as I read Brittany's words, glad to hear that the mission went smoothly and she's safe. I don't realise it but my hand comes up to my lips as my eyes glide over the page, a smile casting itself on my lips when I read how much she loves me and feel like I've finally found the one. It's always been Brittany and it always will be.

_I love you_

_Your Girl xx_

Biting my bottom lip, I let out a breath and throw my head back with my eyes shut; a small smile on my lips. She's not even here and she knows how to make my day ten times better, she wasn't here to tell me she loves me but she wrote it and I believe it, I could practically hear her saying it. Reading this letter has made me miss her even more, for fuck sake. I don't waste any time in launching across the room and grabbing a piece of paper along with a pen.

How do I convey all the feelings I have onto one piece of paper?

_9__th__August, 2015_

_Dear Britt_

_I don't think I can describe to you how ecstatic I was to get your letter in the mail, Britt it's made my day. I'm so relieved that the mission went well and that you're okay, you are okay right? I'm worried about you we all are but I'm so proud of you babe, I know you're out there doing your best and fighting for us. I love you. _

_Although it make me sick to my stomach with worry I want you to tell me everything, don't feel like you have to water down or leave out any details about what you're doing over there. I want to read everything. Tell me, tell me what it's like Britt. I want an insight in what you're battling every day, my brave soldier. _

_I have some news to tell you but I don't want you to freak, we all need you on you're a-game whilst you're out there. I want you home in one piece baby._

_I got into an argument with my mami and she kicked me out so I'm now living at your place with your dad, don't worry though it is such fun. He feeds me and Charlie entertains me, what's not to like? Even though it's torture laying in your big broken bed that smells so much like you. I sleep on your side of the bed and wear your t-shirts because it feels like you're lying there with me. It kills me to think about you sleeping in an empty cot, not having no one too snuggle with or kiss so I'm putting in a picture of me sort of like a good luck charm. Keep it safe and with you at all times, that way I'll be there with you like you are here with me._

_Not long now Britt, I cannot wait to see you! I miss you so much that it hurts but I know that I'll see you soon. How's Joe? Tell me about your troop, are they good soldiers? I'll let you in on a little secret I was freaking out because I hadn't heard from you in two weeks but James calmed me and told me that these letters take a while to be processed, so this letter might not reach you right away but I want you to always know that I love you and you're always on my mind._

_You know I'm not sure why I disliked Olivia so much, she's actually amazing. She took me out clubbing a few weeks ago and to say it put me at ease about everything is an understatement. She's a really good friend Britt and she wants you to write to her, as does your pop. I mean just because I'm your sexy girlfriend it doesn't mean I get special treatment right? ;]_

_I understand what you mean when you say you want to write forever but let's keep this thing going, I want a collection of letters to read and look over when we're 50, I want this to be our story that we tell our grandchildren, hell even our own children. I want a life with you Britt so we can wait this thing out, distance means so little when you mean so much to me._

_Always remember that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. I love you Brittany Pierce._

_I love you so much_

_Santana xxx_

Proud of my letter, I place it in an envelope and sit it down next to me when my phone rings—distracting me from thinking about Brittany. A smile graces my face when I look at the caller I.D and I quickly pick up. "Hello pretty lady" I greet with a grin and chuckle when I hear her hum flatted like.

"Ooh San, I'm taken remember?" Olivia gasps and I raise an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"Um, well we aren't actually official but—" She begins and I laugh cutting her off, this girl she's been seeing, Emily I think her name is, she's basically screwing with Olivia's head.

"If you like her ask her out Liv" I tut and hear her groan in protest over the phone making me roll my eyes. "It's not even that hard…" I assert and hear her scoff.

"Oh okay miss 'I loved my ex-girlfriend for years but didn't do nothing about it until a gorgeous girl named Olivia came along because I was jealous'" She counteracts and I open my mouth to say something but she does have a point.

"Touché"

With the phone to my ear, I walk around Britt's room and begin to tidy bits up because I cannot live in a state. Humming as Olivia gossips, I scrunch my nose up as I pick up a pair of lacy panties from under the blonde's bed. Multiple thoughts cross my mind as to whether they are mine, I mean they are really pretty and they are something I would wear but why would they be under the blonde's bed? By the looks of them they've been here a while and they could have been kicked off or thrown about when Britt and I was having sex. Kneeling down, I glance under the bed frame and gasp and the mess.

"What?" Olivia asks upon hearing my surprised gasp and I shake my head, even though she can't see me.

"I'm cleaning Britt's room and I've just looked under her bed. It's disgusting—I'm actually surprised she doesn't have rats" I grimace, a little frightened to put my hand underneath there just in case I get bit or dragged under by the messy monster.

"Don't look under her bed, you might find her _magazines_" Olivia smirks and I know she's smirking because I can hear it in her tone. Frowning, I straighten and cluck my tongue.

"Britt don't have any magazines" I comment and roll my eyes when I hear her laugh.

"Babe, everybody keeps the magazines under their bed. Trust me" She claims with a giggle and I narrow my eyes at the broken bed, humming to myself.

"Well I'll find out won't I?"

"That is if Britt didn't take them away with her—"Olivia replies, muffled through a mouthful of food. By my silence Olivia grins and I'm pretty sure she just likes aggravating me, playfully and friendly of course. It's only friendly banter. "She's going to be lonely San, it's just going to be them magazines and her hand—maybe a Gatorade bottle"

"Ew nope, not having this conversation with you" I interrupt causing her to laugh and cough on the food she's eating. "Be careful!" I warn as her coughing seizes.

"Come on, can you honestly tell me that you aren't going to rub one out whilst Britt's away?" Olivia inquires and I frown, I actually haven't thought about it—yet.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't been—"

"You haven't been horny?!" Olivia exclaims and my eyes widen as I move the phone away from my ear slightly. "Santana are you being serious? How could you not when you see me?" She adds and I roll my eyes as a grin makes its way on my face.

"Yes! I'm just stressed with work and missing Brittany, I mean we didn't even discuss the whole sex- masturbation situation" I mumble as Olivia hums understandingly.

"I think you girls should discuss it because now I get it—I get why you're so stressed. You need release babe" Olivia sighs and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I forgot you were a sex therapist" I state sarcastically.

"I know these things, trust me I'm experienced." She breathes and I shake my head with a smile, she's such a div sometimes. "But seriously, it's not healthy to not masturbate—especially for 3 months!"

I sigh and plonk my butt on the floor because my knees hurt from kneeling. "I know—do you really think Britt has m-magazines?" I pose, clearing my throat slightly. I don't want to make out like I'm some jealous girlfriend but I don't want her to have images of other women, especially naked.

"I don't know, I mean Britt is different to everybody else. She's in a healthy and happy relationship with you babe. Why?" She asks and I groan lightly, picking at the material of my jeans and looking down at my feet.

"The thought of Brittany jerking off to pictures—pictures of naked women makes me feel sick." I swallow "I know it's natural but I want her to get off thinking of me, not the slut sprawled out on the page with her legs spread open." I growl slightly, unconsciously looking up at the Megan Fox poster on the wall with a glare.

"Then talk to her babe, Britt will understand. This is us thinking that she does have any playboys, she might not and she might just wank whilst thinking about you" Olivia says reassuringly and I smile, nodding my head slightly.

"But how the fuck do I bring this up in a conversation? Or a letter? Oh yeah Britt by the way I want to know if you masturbate over pictures of naked ladies, thanks" I scoff, know realising that this is going to bug me. Another thing on my list of stressful shit!

"Don't stress Santana. Trust your girlfriend" Olivia states simply and I exhale deeply, agreeing with her.

"You're right, I'm stressing over nothing"

"That's what I like to hear, well 'the you're right' bit—"She laughs and I chuckle "I thought I was going to have to come over and knock your head on straight" She comments and I hum.

"Well that wouldn't work because I'll never be straight" I joke causing Olivia to burst out laughing, yes oh yes I went there, think I deserve a noble prize for that joke. "I'm just going to finish cleaning up Britt's room and take a relaxing bath" I breathe, imagining getting in the nice warm tub filled with bubbles.

"Treat yourself girl! Have a nice soak and remember, if you get a little frisky just—"

"Nope. Goodbye Olivia" I dismiss loudly with a playful tone as I hang up because I wouldn't want her to think that I was being an asshole and I hung up on her purposely. Setting my phone down, I glance at the panties by my side once before flinging them in the laundry basket and inhaling deeply, bracing myself before I see what's under my girlfriend's bed.

Brittany's normally very clean and organised, all of her clothes are ironed and folded neatly. I guess coming back here after 4 years she's sort of let it get messy but not to fear Britt, I'll clean it for you. The first thing that's going is that fucking poster! Walking over to the wall, I run my eyes over Megan Fox once before ripping it off and into pieces. A smile graces my face when I put it in the bin but a look of dread flashes across my eyes when I stare at the broken bed.

I really need to get my papi to fix that.

Slowly, I move the bed with a string of grunts and curses as it scrapes along the floor making it difficult to move. Grimacing, I look down at the mess in front of me. Old clothes and food wrappers, some discs and a few pairs of shoes. No books or magazines though. Something red and blue catches my eyes, it's a box. Bending down, being careful not to stand on anything just in case I don't get my foot back, I reach over and grab the box.

BP Memry's

Smiling, I walk over to the little chair in the corner and take a seat, letting the box rest in my lap. It's quite heavy but it looks so delicate. It's wooden, painted red and blue by Brittany. Britt made this when she was a little girl. A feeling of guilt washes over me when I realise that I probably shouldn't have this, I shouldn't look at it. I should just out it back under her bed and leave, go take a nice bath but I can't.

Brittany wouldn't mind would she?

Slowly, I flip open the clasps and push up the lid to reveal Photo's, jewellery, letters and some other little bits that Brittany would deem important. My fingers graze over the glazed rim before I rummage through and pick up one of the photographs. It was of me and her. By the looks of our faces we were in our junior year, Brittany's wearing her red letterman jacket and has her arm around my shoulder. I'm wearing my red cheerleading uniform whilst doing a stupid pout because I thought I was cool, looking back on it now I wasn't. Just by looking at it, the large bright smile on Brittany's face and the kissy pout on mine, it was so obvious I was stuck up. I cared so much about my appearance whereas Britt, my eyes flicker over to her, she was so happy.

I pick up another picture but this isn't me, this is Brittany sitting on her father's shoulders with an ice cream in her hands and of course wearing her signature bright smile. She looks about 5 here and so young, there's only one word for it. Adorable. Her light blonde hair is styled in pigtails and she's wearing a pink tee and blue denim shorts. My eyes flicker down to James and how happy he looks, his blonde hair shining under the sunlight.

Rummaging through, I pick up a crumpled piece of paper and unravel it—tilting my head when I read the familiar handwriting. _I love you Britt x _it reads and I smile, I wrote it and she's kept it in this box of memories. This is so fucking special, and Britt being the amazing person she is has made box of memories. I'm overwhelmed, overwhelmed with this feeling to start a family and make our own little memory box. One we could look back on like I am doing right now.

Brittany's kept badges from scouts, a picture that I drew and signed when I was like 11, important pictures of her family and me. Of course little Brittany would be wise enough to make a memorable box. What was I doing when I was like 5 or 6? Making my male Barbie's take the female Barbie's on dates. She's even kept the wrapper of mine and hers favourite sweet, how fucking adorable.

When Brittany comes back we are creating a photo book, a memory box and a future together. Whatever we have to face is going to be written down or photographed and remembered.

Mine and Brittany's life together will be remembered.

**Brittany's POV**

Squinting, I look through my sun protected safety specs with my M4 rifle in my hands as I walk down one of many dusty trails. Some soldiers prefer patrols whereas I find them a tad tedious, especially in the middle of nowhere with no village in sight. It's just dusty plains and open area, a dangerous territory as there's no cover if I get invaded.

"Ugh it's so hot!" Moans PVT Johnson causing me to roll my eyes, the sound of his voice aggravates the fuck out of me. The sun is blazing down on us and today it feels hotter than it did yesterday or the day before that. A few weeks have past and the number count of soldiers has gone down, troops have been returning with a few men down. The Taliban are slowly gunning us down one by one which has us all on alert, especially SMA Mercer who is sending us out constantly to eliminate any threat. The threat is increasing every second and being out here is a risk, hell being at the FOB is a risk.

"Quit your moaning Private Johnson!" I snap, not taking my eyes off the plains in front of me. I smile slightly when I hear him grumble and then shut up. A chuckle besides me makes me look at PVT Mills who is on her A-game lately. I have got to know her a little better over these few weeks and she's a really nice girl, in her 20's and seems to have her head screwed on straight. She's heading in the right direction and I know she wants to succeed. I've got to know nearly all of my troops and I like all of them, besides PVT Johnson who is just a dick and thinks he knows everything.

"So what are we looking for?" Asks Corporal Reid and I look at her before looking back in front of me. I can't afford to take my eyes off the trail ahead of me because I can easily be blown up by an IED.

"IED's buried in the ground so watch your step. Enemies located in the distance and anything suspicious" I inform, letting my finger rest on the trigger as I spot a town up ahead. It's not uncommon to find towns out in desert plains such as these, the civilians there are living there to survive by making money and hide out from the Taliban that is if they haven't already invaded. "Eyes ahead, Town upfront" I assert loudly so my troop can hear it.

"What's the strategy Sergeant?" Joe questions from behind and I sniff once, having to think on my feet. For a patrol to work successfully it has to be divided between each soldier meaning that everyone plays a different role. I am the patrol leader and responsible for the safety, success and deployment of the patrol.

Leading the troop over to a wall as protection and cover, I look at each and every one trying to contemplate which role would be best suited. "We walk through the town and pose no threat. We are merely there to keep the civilians safe and eliminate any enemy target." I begin, dishing out the aim of the patrol. "Corporal Becker you will be the coverman, you'll be placed behind myself and responsible for covering me. I inform, nodding to Joe who nods back. "Private Larsen and Private Carr you will be positioned a little to the side and watch the sides for enemy activity." I assert, hoping that I'm choosing the right soldiers for each job. "Private Parker and Specialist Shaw you will take placement behind us and will act as the rear security. You both will control the formation and cover us from behind" I announce.

Depending on the Patrol type there is usually a small fire crew of soldiers and as I have such large troop I'm going to have to split it up. Clearing my throat, I look at Corporal Reid and notice she's standing tall and gripping her rifle with some intensity. "As we have such a large troop I am splitting us in two. Corporal Reid, I want you to lead a chosen amount of soldiers behind myself throughout the patrol" I inform, glancing from PVT Johnson back to CPL Reid. "Specialist Scott, Coverman. Private Mills and Corporal Wolfe you will be placed on the side lines and Private First Class Todd and Private Johnson you are rear security" I finish, pleased with the decisions I made.

Since we are split in half and I am leading practically both troops into the town I head off first with Joe behind me alongside PVT Larsen and PVT Carr to the side and PVT Parker and SPC Shaw manning the back. As soon as we enter the town all eyes are on us, some seem intimidated. Clearing my throat, I glance around the scene and let out a breath. The dusty pavement we're standing on is barely visible. All around there's huts and stores made out of wooden panes, the occasional window still in possession of its glass but most had broken so long ago that there's no trace of the shards on the ground. Most of the homes, not that there is many, the roofs are partially caved in and there barely standing up.

It is crazy to see how some people work, live and survive in conditions like these.

My boots stomp against the ground as I lead through, catching eyes with some of the children who have stopped playing and cowered into themselves or their guardian. It's usually the same reaction wherever we go, the Afghan civilians are too afraid to interact with us as they're too scared because they know that they would be punished by the Taliban or they don't like us and feel intimidated.

As I said we do our job and we patrol through the streets, sometimes going up to the occasional man or woman and asking them a few questions on the Taliban around the area and if they know them. Most of them said they didn't speak English but a few people were helpful in telling us that this town hasn't been invaded just yet but there is suspicions that the Taliban are going to target them. We need to be here when they do to protect them, the last thing we want is for them to murder innocent people. The aims of the Taliban are to convert people and if they don't they kill them, it's simple in their eyes.

A few giggles make me look over to where some little kids are playing tag in the dirt, barefooted in long shirts that cover their bodies. One of them, a little boy glances at me and smiles, the smallest of smile but I smile back. One thing I didn't expect was for him to come over and bring all of his friends that seem eager to meet me, to meet us soldiers. Dirty little feed come padding over and I look down at the smiling faces, see children are much nicer than some adults.

"Sholder" He points with a smile and I nod, knowing that he meant soldier. A lot of these children are not in education as the Taliban don't believe they should be, their parents can't afford it either and most schools have been gunned down. "Sholder!" He repeats, now pointing to my gun with wide eyes.

Kneeling down, I come eye level with him and remove my glasses so I can look him in the eyes. He has dark brown eyes just like Santana's. His short but messy hair is covered in dust and sand but he doesn't care. "What's your name?" I ask clearly knowing that his English is not good and when he stutters, trying to figure out how to put it in English I smile.

"Bebe" He hums and I nod, extending my hand for him to shake. His tiny hand fits into my gloved one and we shake slowly but gently.

"Brittany Pierce"

I shake all of the other children's hands with a polite smile as they begin to chat excitedly whilst looking at me. Bebe touches the rank patch on the jacket sleeve on my arm with a look of wonder. I know he doesn't speak English that well so I don't know what to say to him. Humming, I reach into one of my many pockets and pull out some chocolate protein bars that I pass over to Bebe and the other kids. Their eyes light up like they've just been given a million dollars and they all fly at me with open arms. I tense until they release me then quickly stand up, giving them one last smile before heading down the road.

"You big softy" I hear from behind and I look over my shoulder to see Joe with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, just because kids like me more than you" I hum, sticking out my tongue earning a laugh from the man.

"Sholder! Sholder!" I hear and I look back to see bebe running at me full speed with something in his hands. It's hidden and by instinct I place my finger on my trigger and stand tall as does all my other comrades. Although when he reaches me I realise what he is holding isn't a weapon, it's a camera. He pants and tries to regulate his breathing before throwing his hands up towards me with the camera. Do you see how fucking bad it Is that we all get ready to aim at a kid if they're holding something that looks suspicious? It makes me fucking sick but it's the way of life, the way to survive here. The scar on my eyebrow will tell you that.

I nod interestedly at his camera with a smile "That's a camera" I state again not understanding what he means when he raises his eyebrows and nods for me to take it. Joe laughs and I send him a short glare before bending down slightly and taking the camera out of his hands.

"For you" He smiles and I shake my head with a slightly open mouth. I can't take the boy's camera, it looks like the only decent thing he has. "For you" He repeats, adamant that I take the camera. With a sigh, I nod and accept the camera, kneeling down and bringing the boy in for a hug as a thank you. Once I pull away he points to the camera with a grin. "Picture, Picture" He chants and I frown, noticing that the camera actually works. I've been touring for 4 years now, I've been given a lot of things by a few civilians and most of them are either broken or they don't work.

Finally understanding, I pass the camera to Joe who smiles wetly at me making me hit his shoulder before I stand next to Bebe. Deciding to kneel on one leg, I place my hand on the little boy's lower back as he throws his arm around my broad shoulders, a smile planted on his face.

"Say Cheese" Joe grins and I roll my eyes internally but smile brightly as he captures the photo. Joe looks at his work and nods with a smile "Good pic" he comments and I look at Bebe with a smile before standing back up. My eyes meet Parker's who seem to be looking at me with this look of adoration, kind of making me a little uncomfortable. Then again I might be reading it wrong, a lot of people love kids and when someone is nice to them it looks nice.

"Car coming through" Shouts Corporal Reid who stands off to the side slightly to let the car through. As Corporal Reid and the soldiers patrolling with her a distance behind us, myself and my troop don't need to move out the way. However I watch the brown painted car slowly making its way through the town. It hasn't reached the soldiers yet but when it does I hope Corporal Reid takes initiative and questions the guy in the driver seat.

Corporal Becker talks to some Civilian men as Private Parker and Private Carr try to get some information out of some women who are holding their children and working behind a stool. Specialist Shaw and Private First Class Larsen chat to each other as they man the rear of the patrol, my patrol team. Glancing down, I notice how Bebe's eyes have widened and his face has paled slightly.

"Bebe? Are you okay?" I ask, gesturing with my hands and he looks up at me before shakily pointing at the man in the car. Narrowing my eyes, I look back at the man in the car and notice the smirk on his face, it's mischievous and I don't like it. His eyes flicker from Private First Class Todd too Private Johnson in a suggestive way.

Somethings going on.

"Bebe, go and take cover" I rush, forcing the boy into the corner where he gathers his friends. My legs take off before I know it and I'm running to where Corporal Reid and my other soldiers are stationed, down the very end of the town. Joe realises somethings wrong because he stops talking and looks at me. "REID! REID" I shout at the top of my lungs hoping to get her attention which it does and she looks at me with a frown as to why I'm running. "GET DOWN"

Just as I scream it gets drowned out by the sound of the car exploding, flying off the ground and going up in a million flames. The impact of the explosion forces me backwards and I land on the ground with a grunt. Blinking a couple of times, I squint as this ringing in my ears deafens me for a good thirty seconds before it slowly starts to seize and lets in the screams. Inhaling deeply, I push myself up off the floor and stare at the scene in front of me. Dark Orange and black flames engulfing everything and everyone in its path.

With my head and ears ringing, I run to forward with my hear hammering in my chest searching around for my soldiers. "REID! WOLFE! SCOTT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yell into the hoarse howls of screaming around. Joe runs up beside me with shock evident on his face as his eyes flicker from left to right.

"JOHNSON! TODD! MILLS!"

Running around the flames and multiple dead bodies, I search frantically for my soldiers, good fucking soldiers that do not deserve to die. A loud groaning makes me look in the left direction to where I see Private Mills on the ground. Quickly, I rush to her and throw myself onto my knees, ripping open a gauze and a bandage before even checking for a pulse. Her eyes roll from side to side and her mouth quivers as she tries to form a sentence.

"Do not talk Mills! Your body is going into shock" I announce loudly and clearly so she can hear me as I rip open her jacket and bandage her stomach where the skin has been burnt off. She moans loudly in pain and I bite my lip hard as I wrap her up and try to keep her alive.

"I've found Scott, he's okay!" Shouts Joe but I don't answer, I focus on keeping Private Mills alive. Out the corner of my eye I see Private Parker tending to Corporal Reid who seems to have a head injury and Specialist Shaw who is trying to revive Corporal Wolfe.

Fucking hell!

Panting, I bring my mic to my mouth. "Come in! Come in! We need assistance now. 6 soldiers down, all heavily wounded" I bark and hear the crackling of a reply in my ear.

"On our way Sergeant Pierce, Helicopter has been dispatched to your location"

Joe comes running over to me and holds Private Mills hands as I bandage her arms. "Scott is okay, he has a wounded leg but he is stable" He informs and I nod.

"What about Johnson and Todd?" I question and look at him when he goes silent. "JOE!" I yell, watching as he looks down.

"There's no visual on them"

That's all I need to know before I'm jumping up to my feet and running over to where the burning car is now upside down. Private Johnson and Private First Class Todd were at the rear end meaning they would have been the first ones to get hit by the car bomb. Scanning the area quickly, I squint at the mangled body up against a wall and recognise it to be Private Johnson. Already knowing the answer I run over to him and choke slightly at the state of him. His face is no more, the heat from the fire has completely took it away. His back is positioned in a way that no back could ever be in and his whole uniform is shredded; burnt from the shrapnel and fire.

One man gone.

I don't dwell on it, my adrenaline is coursing through me and I search frantically for Private First Class Todd. No soldier gets left behind. It's hard to see anything with the smoke and the frantic haze of civilians running for their lives. "Sergeant Pierce, over there!" I hear and I turn my head to see Parker pointing to the soldier stuck under a piece of burning metal. Todd.

I don't think I've moved as fast as I just have and I shake my head, wondering how to get him out. He's trapped under the door from the car and it's not like I can touch it because it will burn me. He splutters a few times and that's when I realise blood is coming from his mouth, that's not a good fucking sign!

"Todd can you hear me? I say, trying to take his mind of what's happening right now. His head sways slightly as his eyes begin to flutter, the blood from his mouth staining his teeth. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" I reassure with a frown, searching for something to help lift the door off. He wheezes slightly and I stare at him.

"i-i-it's n-n-no u-use" He raggedly breathes, choking on his own blood. Looking down, I realise that the metal has pierced through his chest cavity and into his lungs. There's no way to save him, he wouldn't survive. He knows that he is going to die.

Shaking my head, I swallow and send him a reassuring smile. "No it's going to be okay! I'm going to get you out of here and you'll be okay" I spit with a determined tone, not entirely sure why I'm feeling so angry at myself. The corner of Todd's lips twitch up but as soon as they do he begins to cough and splutter, spitting dark red blood on the sleeve of my jacket.

"S-s-sergeant?" He croaks, every breath hurting him. I look at him and clench my jaw, knowing what he's going to say. "T-t-tell—my g-girl f-friend… i-I l-lov-ve h—er" He groans, his mouth clenching in pain before his head suddenly stops moving and his eyes close shut.

Another Soldier Gone.

Sighing, I bow my head and squeeze my eyes shut together trying to block out everything. I try and block out the screams over everyone behind me, the state of Private Johnson, the fact that I put my soldiers life in danger and how I've just heard Private First Class Todd's dying last words. He wants me to tell his girlfriend that he loved her, how do I tell the woman who he loved that he's dead? She won't be able to sleep in his arms at night—she won't be able to hear his laugh anymore, she'll be scarred with the fact that her boyfriend will never be returning.

How does someone live with that?

"Britt? Brittany!" Makes me look up and see Joe with a streak of blood on his cheek and a look of anger mixed with sadness in his eyes. "The helicopters here, we need to gather up _our soldiers_" He states and I nod pathetically, not accepting the hand from Joe and pushing myself up. A few of the Soldiers from the medical core come running through with stretchers to take the wounded and the deceased into the copter.

"Over here" I shout with no tone to my voice. A female not much older than myself comes running over and swallows at the look of PFC Todd. I don't stay to watch their bodies be flown away, I don't make eye contact with Joe who tries to tell me it's okay, or Private Parker who has practically just seen her life flash before her eyes and needs support. I don't do anything.

What can I do? In a world like this, there's nothing but one thing on my mind.

That could have been me going home in a body bag.

WOAH! Hey guys how are we all? So how did you find this chapter? Let's start with Santana's POV, so she receive the letter of Britt and obviously wrote one back, I hope it was good enough haha! She had a run in with her Mother that didn't go too well, just want to know if anyone realised Maria looking at Santana's stomach with a worried and knowing look when she had those pains. *cough, cough* So Olivia had to make some sort of appearance because everyone loves a bit of Liv, in this case what did you think of Santana's and hers conversation on masturbation? Ahaha! And then you know San digging through Britt's memory box. Now, Britt's Pov. WELL DAMN! I'm going to tell you that I didn't expect to kill two of the soldiers off, it just happened haha! I needed it too happen so Brittany's emotions and behaviour change, she'll become hardened and Santana will notice. That stuff is yet to come haha! What about Bebe? Cute little guy giving britt the camera that she can now take epics on for MEMORY hahaha!

Next Chapter i don't have any ideas for Santana's or Britt's Pov so please feel free to help me out haha! Some of your ideas you guys come up with are genius and make me think of ideas for the long run in this story so contribute guys! Haha, this one was up a lot earlier because you guys deserve it. Until next time :]


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Brittany's POV**

**A week later**

_"__STAND BACK!" I warn loudly, my gun aimed at the Taliban holding an AK-47 up to this little girl's head as her parents are forced to watch. I could shoot right now, send a bullet right through this murderers head but he'd most likely fire and then another child would be killed, amongst the many thousands in Afghanistan. _

_The male Taliban wearing a balaclava smirks as he taps the barrel of the rifle against tangled brown locks, locks of a 5 year old. The girl being held at gunpoint cries loudly, tears staining her sunburnt cheeks as she already knows her fate. My eyes narrow as I lock eyes with the radicalised male, warning him that I am not afraid. He knows I'm capable of killing him but the thing is he doesn't care, these people will die for each other just to cause some chaos._

_"__LET THE GIRL GO!" I shout, tapping my finger against the trigger of my rifle. His eyes flicker down to where my finger is with a smirk before standing tall and digging the barrel of the gun further into the girls head making her cry out in pain and fear. Her parents who are being forced to kneel sob and plead for the enemy to let their daughter go but that just eggs them on. _

"هر سرباز در این سوراخ گه وجود دارد ؟" _He chants and I glance at Joe who is to my left and Private Parker who is to my right, mentally telling them to get ready. Looking back at the scene in front of me, he glares icily at me and it's like the next few minutes happen in slow motion. I see him, his finger moving to the trigger of the semi-automatic rifle and the glint in his eyes as his mouth moves slowly. My heart hammers in my chest as my grip on my rifle tightens, my eyes flickering over to the man who has his hands in the parents hair, forcing them to watch what's going to happen. It's all a daze as the screams of terrified civilians around me drown out, the chant still processing itself through my brain._

_My finger curls over the trigger as my eyes flicker from the enemy to the screaming girl, absolutely terrified of what to come. _"هر سرباز در این سوراخ گه وجود دارد ؟" _He grins and that's when I know, but I'm not fast enough because he pulls the trigger and the girl who was screaming is now sprawled out on the floor in front of me. I fire almost instantly and watch as he falls back, the gun he was holding dropping by his side as a puddle of blood forms. _

_All in an instant the screams come back to life and everything is normal. I look at the parents who are screaming in shock and agony of watching their baby girl, looking at her lifeless body in a pool of her own blood. I didn't even realise that Joe had shot the guy who was holding the parents. My stomach drops in guilt as I stare down at the little girl, the back of her head caved open from the force of a semi-automatic round. My gun hands loosely from my chest and I step back, just a few steps to distance myself from the scene in front of me even though it keeps replaying in my head. _

_Blood. I'm covered in her blood. The force of the bullet to the brain caused it to splatter all over myself, PVT Parker and Joe. Just another child to add to the list. Another child whose life has been taking away from them. More guilt and more wounds. _

_That little girl's face is scarred into my brain…_

Gasping, I jolt up into a sitting position and look around frantically to notice that I'm in the tent, laying in my cot. It was a dream—a nightmare. More like a reminder of what happened 3 days ago. Exhaling deeply, I run my hands through my blonde locks before scanning over some of the empty cots, some soldiers are away but a handful of them aren't coming back. I glance over at Private Parker who is sleeping soundly and it's fair to say I'm a tad jealous, I haven't been able to get a good sleep since I've got here. Especially after what I've been through these past few weeks.

Sighing, I throw my blanket off my sweaty body and place my feet on the ground, bending down and slipping on my boots. As soon as I walk out of the tent I'm hit with a slightly cool breeze but it's still so hot. There's an area where there are a few chairs for moments like these, moments where soldiers can't sleep and have to preoccupy themselves with something else to forget about the nightmares, the continuous flashbacks.

Throwing myself into a chair, I clear my throat and rest my head back; my eyes closing as my hands come to rest in my lap. Times like these I wish I had Santana to snuggle with and kiss because this is when I'm really lonely, during the day I'm engrossed with trying to stay alive and completing operation after operation. I rummage through my trousers and pull out the picture that Santana sent in through a letter, it's her wearing a bright smile with a sparkle in her eyes.

My finger runs slowly over her face as my lips curve up into a soft smile, I hope she's okay back there. "Is that her?" Comes from behind me and I turn myself in the chair to see Joe walking towards me, sleep evident on his face but there's a storm in his eyes. I nod as he pulls up a chair and looks at me with a smile. "She hasn't changed since you showed me last" He comments and I chuckle, remembering the picture I showed him four years ago. She's still so beautiful.

"She's gorgeous" I breathe and hear Joe hum, looking up at him when he pulls something out of the pockets to his black sweatpants. A packet of cigarettes. Clearing my throat, I flicker up to meet his eyes with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile. "I thought you quit?" I recall and he shrugs simply, popping one in his mouth.

Leaning back, I watch my best friend and notice how tense he looks, how his jaw is clenched and how his eyes are glazed over. It's happening, I'm losing him to this. "Joe put out the cigarette" I assert, keeping his gaze as he stares at me whilst inhaling deeply. He exhales the smoke and tilts his head, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm not doing no harm Britt. I just want a smoke" He retorts, raising the death stick to his mouth and puffing with a smile. Shaking my head, I look back down to the picture in my hand and sigh. If I keep telling myself that it won't be long then I'll believe it right? Sniffing once, I look at Joe who's looking off into the distance.

"What are you doing up anyway?" I question, snapping him out of his thoughts and he looks at me, a look on his face that I've never seen before.

"The same reason you are" He states with a sad smile causing me to swallow. Everything that's happened over these past couple of weeks are coming back to haunt us like I knew they would. Just a few days ago that little girl's brains got blown all over myself and Joe, I understand what he's feeling.

"Joe—"

"Tell me Britt, do you think it gets easier?" He asks, interrupting me and making me think about his question. Does it get easier? "Because I thought I'd be used to it by now, I thought I'd be able to sleep without waking up petrified. I thought that the screams would stop, the faces of the children who were killed, their parents—"He swallows and takes a long drag of his cigarette before continuing. "Their parent's cries! I-I just thought it would be easier" He finishes, looking away before looking back in my eyes with sadness.

I don't know what to say to make him feel better because I thought that I would be able to handle it all, I thought that I could power through these three months and then go back to Santana untouched and normal, but I already feel myself changing. I hear the screams every second of the day, I see the faces and bodies engraved in my mind, I smell the rotting of flesh and I don't know what to do about it.

Clenching my jaw, I exhale roughly and shake my head, trying to block out everything and just think about getting through this and going _home_. I look down at my hands and swallow, my eyes widening when I see them covered in blood. They're coated in dark red blood and it's slowly running through my fingers and dropping onto the grit in front of me.

It's the blood of the fallen soldiers.

"Brittany?" Joe calls making me jump and snap me out of whatever I was in. I look down at my palms on my trousers and frown, where's the blood gone? There's no blood! Exhaling shakily, I look up at Joe whose brow is frowning in worry, his eyes flickering from mine down to my hands that are shaking. "Hey Britt, what's wrong?" He softly asks, all anger disappearing from his body and tone of his voice.

Swallowing, I blink a few times before sighing angrily. Why does my head keep fucking messing with me? I just want it all to go away, all of these fucking nightmares— "Pass me a cigarette" I croak with a hardened face and jaw. Joe frowns but he doesn't say anything, it's like he knows as he hands one over with a small smile. I pop it into my mouth and light it up, taking a long drag and exhaling with a frown, the taste of the smoke and cigarette feeling foreign. It's been three years since I last smoked, I gave up because I didn't like the way it tasted on my tongue and I knew that if being here won't kill me these will.

Something inside of me doesn't care though as I take another drag, leaning back and sighing out the smoke. Joe and I sit in silence, the only noise going on is in our head and that's the sounds of screams, helicopters and gun fire. I don't realise but my right hand is clenching the photograph of Santana so hard to the point where it's crinkled it. Cursing silently, I smooth it out with my thumb and index finger. "I miss her Joe" I croak, the effects of having a cigarette after 3 years making my voice hoarse.

Joe smiles at me and throws his but down onto the ground, stomping on it to put it out. "I bet she misses you too Britt" he hums and I nod, chuckling softly to myself with a smile. "So when do I get to meet her? The woman who changed my best friend" He laughs and I look at him with a playful smile.

"Once we've finished this tour mate" I nod, exhaling smoke with a smile. "Hey, and what do you mean changed me?" I ask with a playful glare, I think I'm still the same. Joe lights up another cigarette and looks at me with a smirk.

"Well for starters you don't go around fucking girls left right and centre." He states with a smirk making me look at him with a pointed look as I snatch a cigarette out of the packet on his lap. "You're a lot happier though and I don't think I've ever seen you care so much, it's nice" He adds with a wink and a friendly smile in my direction. Smiling, I purse my lips and think about how happy Santana has made me, I don't actually know what I would do if I didn't have her. I wouldn't really have a relationship with my pop, I'd be signing my whole life over to the US Army and fighting my way through world with nothing to live for but now—now it's all changed.

"I love her so much"

I watch the cloud of smoke in front of me before looking down at the glowing end of the cigarette, wondering what Santana would say if she saw me smoking right now. "Are you going to marry her?" Joe wonders out loud and I purse my lips, looking up at him and flicking some of the ash onto the floor.

"One day"

We both decide to part our own ways because I remember that I'm on patrol duty from 0600 hours till 1900. Inside the tent, I notice that everyone is still sleeping so I slip off my boots and climb back into my cot, dragging my laptop out from underneath and placing it on my lap. The time here is 10 past 4 meaning that in Ohio it's around 20 to seven. Smiling excitedly, I load up the skype app and click on Santana's name, praying that she picks up so I can see her beautiful face. We haven't skyped yet due to our busy schedules but right now I am wide awake and I need to hear her angelic voice, I need to see her dark brown eyes and her pink pouty lips.

I put in some headphones as I don't want to wake up any of the girls and wait for Santana to answer. It rings and with every ring my heart sinks, I really want her to pick up. My face lights up when I see Santana is connecting to the call, oh my fucking god! I run my hand through my locks, smoothing them out just before Santana's face pops up on the screen.

My heart stops and my breath hitches at how beautiful she looks and it's now I realise how much I've actually missed her. A smile forms and I slowly raise my hand to the screen, touching her face and imagining that it's not the screen. "H-hey baby" I croak, letting out a breath when Santana puts her hand over her mouth and shakes her head with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Britt—"She chokes out, sniffing loudly and laughing breathlessly "I've missed you so much!" She announces and I nod, my eyes flickering down to her lips and then back up to her watery brown eyes.

"I've missed you more San, It's so good to see your face" I breathe, lightly running my fingers over the screen. "You look beautiful" I whisper with a smile as she ducks her head bashfully, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. Santana looks up at me and tilts her head with a loving smile.

"So do you baby" She compliments running her eyes over my grey tee that shows off my tanned skin and defined muscles. I grin at the pet name and lick my bottom lip, just staring at her for a solid 30 seconds before chuckling to myself.

"I cannot wait to come home, I'm craving your kisses San" I smirk, whining lightly when Santana puckers her lips with a wink. "So how are things there?" I ask, leaning back against my bunk. Santana pulls an 'eh' face and runs a hand through her raven coloured hair.

"Pretty much the same- work has got me going crazy, Olivia is just hilarious and your dads amazing" She announces with a smile and I grin, glad to hear that they're all okay.

"Don't stress too much about work okay?" I warn with a loving tone making the girl I love roll her eyes but nod with a smile. Happy with her answer, I shift slightly on my bunk and look over the lid of my laptop when Parker shuffles, grunting before softly snoring.

"What about you? How are you doing over there? I want to know what you've been doing" Santana asks causing me to look back down at her face and swallow. I really do not want to tell her everything, I'm pretty sure she'd have nightmares or turn grey from worry.

"I really don't think you want to know everything" I blurt out causing her brow to furrow and of course intriguing her even further. Sighing, I glance down at my rifle that is laid next to me, it keeps me safe at night. "I lost two soldiers last week" I confess with sadness evident in my eyes and all over my face. Santana gasps and looks at me with the softest look in her eyes.

"Oh my—Britt I'm so sorry" She apologises and I shake my head, laughing bitterly because why is she apologising?

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's my fau—"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare blame yourself for this Brittany" She sternly interrupts and I look into her brown eyes that are staring right back at me with intensity. "What happened?" She questions, a lot softer than just before and I clear my throat.

"Car bomb" I state dismissively, not wanting to talk about it because then I have to remember. I have to remember standing in line with all the other soldiers in the memorial held for them and all the other soldiers killed in action. Santana notices I don't want to talk about it because she puts on a smile and changes the subject.

"What time is it there?" she asks and I tell her to which she frowns and slaps the screen playfully as to slap my arm. "Britt, you should be asleep. You need to rest your body after these long days"

"I can't sleep, the nightmares—they wake me up" I confess with hard eyes and watch Santana's mouth slightly fall open as she struggles to form any words. The brunettes brown eyes search my face for any emotion but there is none, I don't feel anything.

Santana exhales shakily and moves her hand to the screen "Are you o-okay?" She mumbles and I shrug, nodding and forcing a fake smile.

"I'm fine, just counting down the days until I get to see you" I point out making Santana smile and nod in agreement however I notice she wants to say something but she doesn't, she refrains and it makes me raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask a little too harshly and bite my lip when Santana hisses at the tone of my voice.

"n-nothing baby, it's nothing" She whispers and I clear my throat slightly, looking off to the side before glancing back at my girlfriend, noticing the slight tension between us.

"I'm being deployed on another mission in a few days so I might be a little late writing a letter" I state, picking at the keys to my laptop as Santana's heart breaks. _My_ brunette bites her lip in worry at the thought of me being sent back out there but she doesn't know the half of it.

"W-where?"

"Sergeant Major Mercer has gathered some Intel on the enemy and claims he has information on one of the ring leaders of the Taliban in this area. We're being sent out to eliminate him" I inform, missing out some little details because she doesn't need to know everything. Santana's eyes widen in worry and shock at how dangerous that sounds.

"Britt—please be careful" She pleads and I nod with a clenched jaw but a soft look in my eyes, loving Santana even more for caring about me so much.

"I will be, or I'll try to be" I laugh but stop when I see the look on Santana's face.

"This isn't funny Britt, I want you to be safe!" She frowns and all of a sudden my whole demeanour changes and I'm angry. I think Santana realises because she moves her hand off of the screen as I seethe.

"No do you know what's not funny? Watching two soldiers be blown up! Having some little girl's brains blown all over you…" I snap, panting as my eyes start to sting at the memories. Santana sucks on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying whereas I grip the butt of my rifle. Sighing sadly, I look at Santana and shake my head. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to snap at you like that" I apologise sincerely.

Santana smiles sadly as she nods understandingly but on the inside she's screaming out. "Don't worry baby, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about just please—please come home safe" She begs and I nod, leaning forward and rubbing my thumb over the screen.

"I love you so much San" I croak.

"I love you too Britt"

We talk about anything but I can tell Santana is holding back, thinking about saying the right things so I don't snap at her again and it's killing me inside. I didn't mean to talk to her like that, I love her with everything I fucking have but—I don't know what's wrong with me. She tells me about her night out with Olivia and I can't help but laugh at the thought of them both getting shit faced drunk and getting kicked out of a kebab shop.

"That's hilarious! I'm glad you two are friends" I laugh with a smile, showing off my pearly whites. I'm glad I still have all of my teeth as Corporal Wolfe lost one of his front teeth from the impact of the explosion. I'd rather lose a tooth than a limb or my life though.

"She's keeping me sane back here babe. I think she misses you more than she lets on" Santana chuckles and I grin, loving the sound of it tumbling out her mouth.

"I'll give her a call when I get some free time"

Santana nods and takes a swig of her coffee before placing it back down and shuffling on _my _bed. "Are you really busy there?" She asks and I groan lightly, nodding with a breathless laugh.

"Busy isn't the word. I've been on my feet non-stop but I get it—we can't afford for soldiers to start slacking, what with the enemy activity and… The deaths" I manage to spit out. Us soldiers are dropping like flies because of the Taliban out there and we need to fight harder so if that means not resting then so be it. I want to make it home alive. It's a shame Private First Class Todd and Private Johnson do not get that chance

"Just be careful and don't work yourself too hard" Santana comments and I clench my jaw, nodding shortly.

"Okay"

Again the atmosphere has changed to a tense one because of me. "Listen San as much as I would love to sit and talk to you all night I got to get going" I say glumly for having to break up this conversation. I can see it, the sadness in Santana's eyes as she nods understandingly.

"Oh… Okay that's okay Britt, ring me—skype me or write to me whenever you can yeah?" She breathes and I nod, looking into those dark brown eyes. "I love you Brittany Pierce" She sniffles and I inhale sharply, willing myself not to make this harder than it already is.

"I love you too Santana"

I close the lid to my laptop and exhale loudly with my eyes shut. They soon reopen when I hear sniffling and I look around until I see Private Parker's shoulders shaking slightly. My mouth opens slightly like I'm going to say something but then I think about it and what can I say? She's been through just as much as I have and how do you comfort someone when you're- well like me? I can't even express how much I miss my girlfriend!

Sighing, I glance back at her petite figure and purse my lips. "Private Parker? Are you okay?" I whisper loudly not wanting to wake up the other soldiers. I hear her sniff quickly and see a movement with her hand, she's wiping away her tears away. Now I know there is definitely something wrong. Clearing my throat, I swing my legs off my cot and stand up so I can get a better view of her as I walk forward. "Hey" I mumble, freezing when she sits up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Parker clears her throat and shakes her head slightly, wiping away her tears and avoiding my gaze. "I'm sorry I woke you Sergeant" She croaks and I sigh with a small smile, I definitely wasn't sleeping.

"Hey, look at me" I breathe and she does slowly, that's when I see the pain in her watery green eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask softly and she opens her mouth but doesn't say anything instead ducking her head and finding her duvet more interesting. Slowly, I walk closer to her and take a seat on the edge of her bunk causing her to look up at me sharply. "What's wrong Private?" I repeat and she swallows, laughing bitterly.

"I-it's s-stupid—I'm b-being stupid" She sniffles making me frown at her words.

"Nothing is stupid and you are certainly not. Now tell me what's wrong" I command with a soft but slightly stern tone of voice causing her to sigh and nod slightly. She sniffs as she looks into my eyes, searching from one another.

"I can't forget about what happened the other day. Her face, the blood and the screams" She states, her eyes widening slightly as she thinks about it. "I-I didn't think that stuff would happen" She adds and I sigh looking off to the side and missing her eyes running over my tattoos.

"No one does until you actually witness it, trust me I was shocked the first time too"

Private Parker looks at me with a tilt of her head and a slight frown. "That's happened more than once? The Taliban shooting kids in the head for no reason at all!" She gasps and I nod with raised eyebrows, it happens a lot more than people think because it's not publicised on the news.

"The Taliban don't care they'll murder anyone in their path. I remember my first tour, I was patrolling through Kabul with Corporal Becker and a few other soldiers that aren't here today—I didn't really know what to expect besides what I've read and some exercises during training" I begin and Parker rests against the metal headboard of her cot, listening intently. "We came across a boy must have been no older than 6, he had a sheet covering his torso and a scared look on his face. I just thought he was scared of being in front of a group of soldiers with guns but it turns out the Taliban had got to him" I say whilst shaking my head at the memory. "Turns out he had multiple explosives strapped to his chest, and there was a timer" I confess and look into Parker's shocked green eyes. "We couldn't go a near him we didn't know when it was going to go off."

"When did it?" She asks.

"About 40 seconds after we told him to get down on his knees and put his hands behind his head. The explosion cleared a 20 meter perimeter, it was a good thing I had cover. I came out unharmed besides a few scratches and mental scarring." I point out, sighing and itching the tattoo of Wally's name on my arm. "I know what it's like Private, trust me. It'll get easier" I say and instantly think back to my conversation with Joe, it doesn't get easier.

"Thank you Sergeant Pierce" She hums gratefully and I nod at her with a smile before standing up. I turn on my sock clad feet and go to head back to my bunk. "Sergeant?" Private Parker calls and I look at her over my shoulder as she subtly runs her eyes down my muscular frame.

"Yes Private?"

"What's your name?" She hesitantly asks and I blink into the darkness, that's a weird question. Most soldiers around here refer to me as Sergeant Pierce because that's who I am, that's the way this industry works. None of them want to know my name.

"Brittany" I assert, hearing her let out a breath before I walk back to my bunk and snuggle under the covers. Closing my eyes, I let out a breath and prepare myself for tomorrow. One more day closer to going home…

**Santana's POV**

**The day after her skype call with Brittany**

Sniffing, I strut into Britt's room and plonk my towel clad ass on the edge of the bed. Beads of water roll down my neck and onto my shoulders as I lift my hand up to the towel on my head and ruffle it. My thoughts go back to the skype call with Britt yesterday and how different she was, her eyes weren't that bright blue—they were dull mixed with sadness and anger. I know she's going through things that I couldn't even imagine and it's heart-breaking to not be there, holding her hand all the way through. The last thing I want is for her to feel like she's alone because she isn't—I'm here for her and I want her to know that.

Slowly, I run my fingers over the letter I received a few days ago. Reading that and then actually seeing Brittany and hearing her speak, she isn't okay. I don't know how to help her. All I want is my girlfriend to be okay and safe—I want her here so I can wrap her up in a big hug and kiss her until I need to pull away before I die of oxygen prevention. Sighing, I glance down at my phone and look at the time, I'm meeting Olivia in an hour. I drop the towel and slip on my panties then a bra, grabbing the items off the bed. I yank my skinny jeans up my leg and go to do up the button but frown when it won't do up. Looking down, I try to do the button up again but my stomach is preventing it from closing. Now that I think about it these jeans and many others are feeling a little tighter than usual.

I glance at myself in the mirror and frown at how bloated my stomach looks—I mean I don't have washboard abs like Britt but I'd like to say I'm pretty toned and right now I look like a teletubby. Huffing, I rip the jeans off angrily and throw them down on the floor because what use are they to me if I can't fit in them? I slip on some of Brittany's shorts that stop mid-thigh and make my ass look great as well as a tight white V-neck; some black converses. The towel on my head comes off and gets thrown in the laundry basket before I run a comb through my wet locks. The hair dryer gets switched on and I shut my eyes with a breath as the hot air dries my hair in such a lovely way. I'm soon ready in no time and I'm grabbing the keys to Britt's car along with my phone and some money.

"G'morning San" James greets from the table, a coffee in his right hand and the local paper spread out in front of him. I smile at his daily routine and walk further into the kitchen, grinning when Charlie comes bounding over to me with her tongue flapping out of her mouth. She's such a happy chappy all the time, definitely a friendly dog.

"Morning" I breathe whilst giving Charlie a good stroke before standing straight and dusting my hands off.

"Would you like some coffee? Maybe a bagel?" He inquires and I turn him down with the shake of my head and a smile.

"It's fine—I'm actually going to go meet Olivia, she needs help choosing a dress for this party she's going too" I state with a slight grimace at the thought of trying on so many dresses making the older man laugh. I duck my head bashfully with a smile before fiddling with the keys in my pocket and staring at James who takes a sip of his coffee and looks like he's about to speak.

"Have fun" He grins and I raise my eyebrows once as an answer. Just as I'm about to exit the kitchen James clears his throat lightly and I look at him over my shoulder. His blue eyes look at me and he smiles gently. "Um, did you hear from Britt?" He asks and I straighten my back, he knows I did because I'm pretty sure he heard me crying the rest of the night.

"Yeah, she um, we skyped" I murmur and he sighs.

"What happened?" He asks and I give, walking over to him and sitting opposite him. I still have like 45 minutes until I have to meet Olivia. Fiddling with my fingers, I glance up at James who has put his cup of coffee down and closed his paper.

"She seemed different—I mean, her eyes they—"I begin but sigh halfway through my sentence. James grabs my hand and taps it gently as a signal to carry on in my own time, he knows what she was like because I guarantee he has had to put up with it too. "Her eyes were dull and cold. They weren't a bright blue they just looked sad" I croak, remembering looking into Brittany's eyes over that screen and not seeing life in them. "Two soldiers in her troop died so it's understandable that she's sad and angry, I get it. I just don't know how to help her" I say dejectedly.

James sighs and runs a hand through his short hair "There's not a lot you can do but be there for her. When she comes home she will need your help, she might not admit it but she will. She's missing you just as much as you're missing her" He admits with a soft smile and I nod, I really fucking miss her.

"I just feel like she's distant"

"She will be for a little bit but you'll sort her out" He chuckles and I smile, glad that I can talk to James. Standing up, I thank James once before walking out and hopping into Britt's ride. I arranged to meet Olivia at the mall—god knows what we're going to get up to today. Smiling to myself, I start up the car and drive onto the road, stopping at a red light. I think back to what James said and will I be able to help her through this? Over the laptop she seemed so guarded and angry- this wasn't allowed to happen, she wasn't allowed to change. She promised that she'd come home okay, physically and mentally. That's all I want. I want my Britt back.

….

"Ooh San, you'd look super-hot in this!"

I roll my eyes as I stare at myself in the long mirror as Olivia holds this red dress in front of my body. Glancing at Olivia through the mirror, she smirks and I chuckle before pushing the dress away. "Yeah no." I assert and watch as she puts it back on the rack and pulls something else out with a bright grin.

"What about this one? Don't you want to impress Britt when she comes back?" She states with a raised eyebrow and I cock my hip with the cluck of my tongue as I look at her.

"Wasn't this trip for you? I thought you wanted to impress your lady friend?" I smirk as Olivia clears her throat lightly and places the sparkly dress on the rack behind her before turning back to me. She pouts slightly before looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"That's out of the window now—she said that we're just friends and she's not interested in anything like 'that'" She bitterly breathes and I tilt my head, looking at her with a sad look. Olivia shrugs it off and places that beautiful smile on her face. "But that's okay because now I get to focus on making you look sexy for when Britt comes back" She excitedly claps before grabbing my hands and squeezing them lightly.

"Liv, I already look sexy" I state with a confident smirk making the woman in front of me laugh and tut her lips as she runs her eyes down me.

"Definitely in them shorts" She comments with a wink causing me to roll my eyes playfully and search through some bits of clothing on the rack behind me.

"It's the only thing that I could fit in" I mumble with a shrug as I look at a few tees that Brittany would like, completely oblivious to Olivia behind me wearing a frown at my little slip up. Her eyes drop down to my legs then back up to the back of my head before she clears her throat lightly.

"You know what let's go and get some food, I'm a bit peckish" she states uneasily and I turn around, looking at her with a smile before leading the way out. We go to a new burger joint that's just opened up and take a seat next to the window. Olivia smiles at me and sips on her coca cola as I huff because she wouldn't let me order a glass of wine. "You're driving remember San" She states as to why she wouldn't let me drink and I open my mouth but nod because she's right, although little did I know that's not the reason she didn't want me to order some wine.

"So do you want to talk to me about Emily? I think that's her name" I laugh whilst wrapping my lips round the rim of the glass before swallowing some water. Olivia groans lightly before chuckling off to the side.

"It's weird I mean she was giving me all the signs, flirting with me, touching me and flaunting her tits in my face—"she points out with a dreamy smile on her face making me laugh loudly into my glass. Olivia shrugs with a little chuckle "—Then all of a sudden she was like "I just want to be friends" so, she was basically a massive mind fuck tit tease" She claims with a laugh.

"Fucking hell that's funny! I shouldn't be laughing—"I splutter whilst laughing and shaking my head. Olivia shakes her head and waves me off with her hand as to say it's okay.

"Enough of my shitty love life—"She grunts with an eye roll before smiling widely "—How's Brittany? Have you heard from her?" She asks and all smiles disappear from my face making Olivia raise her eyebrow in concern. "San, you okay?" She questions and I clear my throat lightly whilst nodding.

"No I'm fine um, I had a skype call with Britt" I confess and Olivia's mouth opens in excitement but when she sees the look on my face it closes and she frowns lightly.

"What happened?"

I glance down at the table and run my fingers over the menu before looking up into Olivia's concerned eyes. "She looked so sad and angry Liv—she snapped at me a few times" I inhale sharply and Olivia frowns, not believing that Brittany could be like that. "It was like half four over there and she couldn't sleep, she hasn't been sleeping because of nightmares—nightmares that she didn't tell me about"

"San—"

"I know she needs time, this isn't easy for her being out there and seeing all of that!" I exclaim with a hand gesture because I don't know how to explain 'all of that'. The letters we've bene exchanging have been detailed in some aspects, she's told me that she's being assigned operation after operation and each one is resulting in somebody dying. I am relieved to know that she is safe and hasn't been injured yet, or so she says—I know that her arm needed stitches from her saving a soldier falling through a roof but that's all injuries she's had.

Physically not mentally.

"It will be different when she's home San, she'll be able to relax with you—she'll have you and you will have her" Olivia reassures with a smile and I nod, letting out a little breath. Our meals come out and Olivia digs in but I eat mine slowly, suddenly losing my appetite when a thought crosses my mind. Will it be different? Will Brittany be okay?

Olivia thankfully changes the conversation as she munches on her double bacon and cheese burger. "So did you find anything under Britt's bed?" She asks out of the blue causing me to raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at her.

"Where did that come from?" I ask with a laugh but shake my head as an answer. "No thankfully, there was nothing but a box of memories actually" I smile before scoffing down a handful of chips, remembering the blue and red box that is now sat on the bed side table.

"Aww that's cute" Olivia coos and I grin, rolling my eyes playfully as I wash the chips down with some water. Olivia runs her tongue over her teeth before smirking at me "Did you- you know do the 'do'?" She asks whilst wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Grimacing, I shake my head as a laugh escapes my lips.

"No I didn't. Not that it's any of your business—" I hum with a playful but pointed look as Olivia grins, her fingers tapping the bun of her burger. "—My stomach has been sore lately and I didn't feel up for it" I state with a small shrug. Olivia slows her chewing and looks at me before putting her burger down and leaning back in her chair slightly.

"What's up with your stomach?" She questions and I shake my head with a shrug because I don't know, I've had this for a few weeks now.

"Not sure"

Olivia sighs loudly gaining my attention as she wipes her greasy fingers on a napkin and looks at me with worry in her eyes. "Santana, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully" She asserts and I frown whilst laughing lightly, thinking that she's joking until I see the look on her face and my laugh dies down.

"Okayy" I drawl out.

"How long have you had these pains?" Olivia asks and I hum in thought.

"About four weeks, maybe a month" I answer and she nods, tapping her finger on her chin before asking the next question.

"Have you been feeling sick? Or have you been sick?"

Frowning, I think back to when I was sick earlier hours this morning and a few days ago. "Y-yeah, I was sick earlier and I'd say two days ago" I announce shakily, wondering why Olivia is asking all these questions. Olivia bites her bottom lip before letting it go with raised eyebrows.

"Have you had your period yet?" She asks and I frown.

"Olivia why are you asking me—"

"Santana, have you had your period this month?" She questions heartedly and I sigh, tilting my head and thinking about what date it is. My menstrual cycle is pretty in sync each month, I usually come on the 2nd of every month but it's late this month. Today is the 16th. With a slightly parted mouth, I shake my head and swallow- not understanding at what Olivia is trying to imply.

"N-no, it's late"

"Did you have it last month?" She asks and I sigh loudly, suddenly feeling a little defensive at all these questions. Leaning forward with my hands on the table, I look at Olivia with pursed lips.

"Why are you interrogating me about my time of the month? And I can't remember—" I snip, narrowing my eyes slightly trying to remember If I had my period last month because I don't think I did. "Women's periods change all the time sometimes they're late, sometimes they're early and in some cases they don't come at all" I add defensively, watching as Olivia exhales shakily whilst nodding softly. "Why?" I ask.

Olivia pushes her burger away from her and rests her forearms on the table. "Have you put on any weight? Feel bloated—"

"For fuck sake Olivia! What is with all the questions?" I bark loudly, interrupting her with a clenched jaw and a furrowed brow. I've had enough now with the interrogation and the questions, especially about my weight. Olivia taps her leg nervously before looking off to the side and then back at me with soft eyes.

"Santana—I think you might be pregnant" She whispers.

My eyes widen as I lean back into the chair, frowning and shaking my head whilst trying to stop my erratic heart beating; my palms sweating whilst my fingers shake. "What? No—no you're wrong" I stutter out, a wave of denial and defence washing over me as Olivia reaches for my hand.

"Santana, look at it logically. You've been sick, your period is late, the belly pains and the bloating" She points out causing me to stand up hastily and push my chair back making a screeching noise against the floor. Everybody in the restaurant turns their attention to me but I keep my eyes on Olivia.

"I didn't know you were a fucking gynaecologist!" I spit whilst a few old ladies around gasp at my foul mouth. Olivia shakes her head and goes to stand up but I dismiss her with my left hand, my whole body shaking and my heart beating like it's trying to explode out of my chest. "You don't know shit Olivia!" I growl, digging through my purse to pull out a few twenties and slam them on the table whilst looking into Olivia's sad but soft eyes. "Thanks for a good day out!" I sarcastically say with a smile before storming out.

It's not long until I hear Olivia shouting my name but I keep walking to Britt's car, not turning around so Olivia can see the tears welling in my eyes. I throw the driver's door open and slam it shut in an instant before belting up and driving off. My eyes glance up at the rear view mirror to see Olivia shaking her head and cursing whilst rubbing her face violently. A wave of guilt now flushes through me but it doesn't stop me from driving whist my brain swarms with Olivia's claim.

Pregnant?

It's not true I mean- so what my period is late and my jeans don't fit me today, Brittany and I haven't even had unprotected—wait… That time in the changing room, the drunk sex—oh my god. Brittany and I had unprotected sex and I didn't even think to take the after pill or any shit like that! What if I'm pregnant? What the fuck am I going to do?

Pulling up into the Pierce's driveway, I sit in the car and rest my head against the wheel. "I'm not pregnant" I whisper to myself, trying to eliminate any reason as to why I could be but it makes sense and I'm stupid to not realise and place it all together. I could be pregnant. Many thoughts cross my mind but one makes the corners of my lips curve up into a small shaky smile, Britt and I would be a family—we would have a family.

Oh my god.

YOO! Here it is guys, what did you think of this chapter? So Britt's been having nightmares and that dream you read did happen to them a few days before. She finally talked to Santana face to face (Sorta) and I don't think it went to well. Santana and Brittany are noticing that she's changing, not for the good. All of the violence, screams and everything else in Afghanistan is getting to Brittany and her troop. Now Private Parker is fragile in this chapter, as is Joe—every soldier has their moments. Brittany's will be soon, and when she cracks everybody will know about it. She's started smoking again! I don't think Santana will be pleased, especially if she has a baby on the way. Passive smoking is not cool guys. Olivia pieced it all together and here you read in denial Santana, the real question is… is she pregnant? The next chapter will reveal the answer hahaha! Like I always say, any suggestions PM or review and thank you for your nice comments. It makes my day :] Till next time!


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Santana POV**

**Two Weeks Later**

Swallowing, I blink dazedly as my heart pummels in my chest and my knees wobble nervously. My eyes have been locked on the same spot on the wall of Brittany's bedroom for about an hour now and I haven't felt the need to move them once. I slowly run my fingers over the material of my jeans whilst occasionally biting my lip and pinching the inside of my thigh to see if this is a dream, to just wake up and be wrapped up in Brittany's arms. Pinch—nothing happens.

"San!" Comes as Olivia bursts through the bedroom door with a worried look on her face and I peel my eyes off the wall to glance at Olivia for a second before returning my gaze to the wall, the spot where I ripped Megan Fox off the wall. Olivia pants and stares at me before walking over to me and kneeling down in front of my face to try and make me look at her but I don't. "Santana, hey" She whispers whilst covering my hands with hers and squeezing them lightly.

Blinking slowly, I flicker down to Olivia's eyes before inhaling deeply and dropping my shoulders. She licks her lips before glancing at the white paper bag sat next to me. Olivia clears her throat lightly and I know she knows what's in there because she looks up at me again but this time with more care than worry. "Santana—"

"I haven't opened it" I croak, my voice sounding incredibly hoarse from not talking for hours. Olivia searches my eyes as I slump and try to swallow down the nervous lump forming in my throat. She opens her mouth to go and say something but interrupt her again. "I haven't even looked at it" I say with no emotion in my voice because I don't know how to feel right now, I don't know how to feel about all of this. Olivia nods slowly, occasionally flickering from the white crumpled paper bag to me and exhale deeply.

"W-why did you call me?" She asks already knowing the answer but clearly wanting to hear something from me to make sure I'm okay. With pursed lips, I turn my palms so they're facing upwards and my hands slip into Olivia's making her look down at them and back up at me with a small smile.

"I don't want to do this alone" I whisper, blinking quickly to hold the tears at bay at how vulnerable I sound right now.

"You're not alone, you have me" She retorts strongly before pulling me into a tight but soft hug causing me to let out a sigh of relief and slightly crumble into her embrace. It's weird how a hug can just make you feel so much better when you feel like complete and utter shit. We stay in an embrace for a solid three minutes because I need it and Olivia knows I do, a part of me thinks that she needs it too and that makes me feel better. Olivia slowly pulls away and looks at me with this look as to say 'you know what you need to do' and I sigh before slowly looking down at the paper bag next to me.

"I'm scared" I murmur as I touch the edge of the paper, slowly opening it up to reveal the pink box inside. I can see it and I know what's inside and what it is for, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it. Olivia rubs my arm soothingly as an encouragement and I flex my fingers.

"I'm here Santana. Don't worry"

Slowly, I pull the box out so it's sitting in my hands and look down, a pregnancy test. It feels so heavy in my hands and I don't like it, it's meant to feel light right? The white stick in my hand makes my breath hitch and I look at the shape of it and how there's a little screen that tells me whether I'm pregnant or not. One test that's all I need then I'll get the results, I'll know if I'm pregnant with Brittany's baby. Olivia squeezing my hand makes me look up at her and she smiles. "Do you want me to come in the toilet with you?" She asks and I sigh with the shake of my head.

"It's okay. I'm going to get it over with" I assert by standing up and dropping Olivia's hand as I head to the bathroom and lock the door. I quickly yank down my jeans along with my panties before plonking down on the toilet, holding the test between my fingers. My foot shakes against the floor as I stare at the stick, all I need to do is piss on it that's all I need to then I can find out if everything changes—but why can't I do it? No seriously no piss will come out of me. Frowning, I clench and growl when not even one drop lands on the test between my thighs.

I'm stressed, I'm panicking that's why I can't do this. I need to relax, everything is going to be okay. I need to pee on this stick, wait and then see if Britt and I are going to have a baby. I don't realise it but I loosen up and begin to urinate on the stick and into the toilet. Sighing, I rest my chin on my hand that is not holding the stick and wait until I've finished. Do I shake the stick or? Carefully, I put the cap over the end I peed on and rest it on the side as I pull up my pants. My eyes meet the stick in the mirror and now all I have to do is wait, the waiting game is the worst thing.

Slowly, I grab the stick and walk out of the bathroom to see Olivia stand up and look at me with a small smile. "Did you do it okay?" She asks and I give her a nod in response before sitting down next to her, the stick resting between us both. Nothing is said as we wait, like not even a long sigh or breath—nothing. It's silent as I keep my gaze on my twiddling fingers in my lap. Olivia bites her bottom lip and looks up at the ceiling, not wanting to see the result before I do. There's multiple thoughts running through my head right now that I don't even want to think about but they're soon going to be answered when I look down at that stick. "San" Olivia whispers and I manage to tear my eyes away from my tanned fingers to look in her green eyes. By the look on her face I think I know the answer but I don't talk, I have to bite my lip to stop it from trembling. "Look down" She breathes and I swallow before slowly flickering my eyes down to the pink stick in front of me.

Two pink lines.

"Oh my god" I gasp out, staring at the positive pregnancy test. My eyes glaze over as they well up with tears and before I know what I'm doing Olivia is pulling me into a loving embrace. As soon as her arms are around me I crumble, my shoulders shaking as I sob into her shoulder. "I-i-I'm p-p-pregnant" I choke but it comes out muffled. Olivia inhales deeply as she rubs my back soothingly, nodding her head lightly.

"You are babe, you and Britt are going to have a baby"

Brittany and I are going to have a baby, a child. I'm bringing a human being into this world and they're going to be a mixture of me and Brittany. Wow. Sniffing, I sit up and wipe underneath my eyes before exhaling shakily. "I just… I have all these questions running through my head like—would I be a good mom? Would Britt want me to keep the baby or—"I say but get cut off by Olivia grabbing my hands and looking at me with a pointed look.

"Don't. Don't start doubting yourself now, you and Britt are going to be brilliant parents I can see it already. That child is going to have so much love in their life especially from auntie Liv" She jokes with a playful wink making the corners of my mouth twitch up in half a smile but it soon drops when I think about how Brittany's reaction could play out.

"But Britt might not—"

"_Brittany_ will love this child unconditionally. You know her San she's going to be so excited to hear that she's going to be having a kid. This is the start of yours and hers life together with that baby inside of you" Olivia reacts, pointing to my stomach and making me see sense. This is the start of mine and Brittany's life, we're going to be a family. We're going to move in to our own place and start a life with _our_ child. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy, if it's a girl would she have Brittany's blue eyes and my skin complexion, or if it's a boy would he have Brittany's charming smile and my warming eyes. Would Brittany want to stay in Lima or would we move out and live somewhere new, start our new life and new jobs. How am I going to reveal it to Britt? Do I tell her over a letter or phone call? Do I wait until she comes back, what about James and my—my parents…

I nod glumly for a second before looking down at my stomach with raised eyebrows, there's a life in there, in my stomach. There's only a month and a half until Britt comes back, that's all I have to wait and then the world is in our hands. I look up into Olivia's eyes and breathe out a smile. "So—what now?" I ask. Olivia clucks her tongue and tilts her head whilst humming lightly to herself, smiling as her eyes light up.

"Let's go look at baby clothes!"

**Lima Mall**

I gently ghost my fingers over the soft fabric folded neatly on wooden shelves and smile to myself, looking at the baby blue and light pink baby grows. They're so tiny and soft just like the feel of a baby's skin, the skin that I'll be able to touch in nine months, nine months of painful growing pains and bloating, nine glorious months that my baby will be growing inside of me. A hand on my shoulder makes me flinch slightly and I turn around to see Olivia staring at me with a small smile.

"You blanked out on me babe" She comments and I sigh, flashing her an apologetic smile. She leans forward and picks up the baby grow I was absentmindedly stroking and smiles. "It's so soft" She gasps, rubbing the material between her fingers. "I can see it now you know? Your baby is going to be the freshest thing in Lima" She laughs making me chuckle and shake my head but she's true, mine and Britt's baby is going to have so much love in their life.

"I'm not going to be one of those moms where they use their kid as an accessory" I point out whilst taking the item of clothing out of Olivia's hands and setting it back in place.

"I know" she laughs and walks by my side as we head around the mall, looking in various shops and pawning over everything we see. As we head to the food court I hear Olivia clear her throat slightly and I look at her. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell Britt yet?" She asks carefully and I let out a groan, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head.

"No. I just don't know how to tell someone whose thousands of miles away that she's going to be a mother" I stress whilst taking a seat and smacking the menu down in front of me. Olivia's eyes widen before she grabs my hands and tilts her head with a smirk, trying not to laugh but failing as a chuckle slips from her lips.

"San you need to chill, stress is definitely not good for the baby" She points out with raised eyebrows, gesturing down to my stomach and making me roll my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, you'll tell her when the times right—that is if it's now over a skype call or when she comes back" She adds with a reassuring smile making me smile and nod.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I say, picking up the menu and flickering through the healthier options. I've watched enough reality TV shows to know that bad, greasy foods are not good for babies.

"You guess? Nuhuh girl, I am right" Olivia sasses with a smirk making me look at her over the menu and laugh. "So what you getting?" She asks and I hum, scanning over all the delicious meals.

"I don't know I'm thinking a salad, maybe a—" I begin to say but stop when I look up and see the scared look on Olivia's face. Frowning, I chuckle and look behind me to see no one so I turn back around and still see the same look on her face. "What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"A salad?!" She gasps making me look at her with raised eyebrows when she bursts out laughing. Is she serious? I give her a pointed look and she begins to calm down but she can't help but chuckle. "Why would you order a salad? What about a nice juicy cheeseburger?" She hums with wide eyes and watering mouth.

"I need to start eating healthy, not just for me but the baby" I point out with a smile when Olivia mumbles and nods understandingly. "That's only one of the things I have to do now" I add with a sigh, leaning back slightly and meeting Liv's questioning eyes. "Well—I need to try and find a place because I can't stay at James's for the rest of my life especially with a baby" I say and gently run my fingers down the menu, scanning all my options. "I need to go to the doctors and book all these ultra sounds and whatnot" I add with a head shake because I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.

Olivia grabs my hand for the millionth time today and sends me an encouraging smile. "I'm going to be here with you San, throughout it all until our girl comes back"

The day Brittany comes back the day all my troubles fly away, The day when I get to hold her in my arms and kiss her the day I can finally get a good night sleep, The day when she says I love you the day I tell her I'm pregnant and we're going to be a family. I hope that day comes soon.

**Brittany POV**

**One Month Later**

Gasping, I dive behind a bullet holed wall whilst gripping my rifle and looking from left to right. My eyes stop when they meet Private Parker's about 20 meters across from me, she's slouched behind a wall with her rifle raised with some blood smeared across her cheek. I open my mouth but realise that my voice would be drowned out by the sound of bullets zipping across our heads. Peaking up, I squint and fire a rapid amount of bullets in all directions before running over to Parker and taking cover next to her behind the building. I can hear her erratic breathing and see her chest heaving up and down throughout all her kit. She turns to look at me and the first thing I see is the fear evident in her dark green eyes, it makes me swallow because no teenager should have to go through this.

A bullet gets fired and gets lodged in the wall that is protecting us just above my head as I felt the air and force of the bullet entering the wall, it causes me to get into gear and place my hand on Private Parker's shoulder. "We need to move!" I assert whilst looking around for some form of cover because I know what situation we are in, it's a firefight and not a pretty one at that. There's bullets flying from all directions making it almost impossible to run out so an idea comes to mind. "Fire at them! NOW!" I direct and move my rifle to the right, pulling the trigger and firing rapidly as Private Parker does the same. This creates a decoy as the Taliban retreat slightly giving myself and Private Parker leeway to move, which we do.

Running, I head right and take the trail throughout the buildings and glance over my shoulder to see Private Parker on my tail and no sign off Taliban. If I can make it to some sort of cover where I can try and reconnect with the rest of my troop then Parker and I will get out of here alive—

"AH!" I hear and turn around to see Private Parker crouched over holding her stomach with her hand, pain evident on her face as her chest heaves up and down. Frowning, I quickly aid to her side and place a hand on her back that instantly warms from the sweat and body heat that she's radiating.

"What's wrong? We have to keep moving" I assert whilst looking around with a steady eye, a Taliban can pop out any minute. Private Parker wheezes lightly and shakes her head with a frown, her fingers gripping the side of her stomach a little tighter. Glancing down, I instantly notice the red coating her fingers when she pulls her hand away. Shit. Her green eyes slowly flicker up towards me and all they read is fear and worry. Chants make me snap my head back to see the distant figures of the enemy approaching and I curse. "Come on, they're approaching" I breathe raggedly and practically hold Parker up whilst running for some cover; my rifle firmly placed in my right hand with my finger pressed to the trigger.

A hut in the corner catches my eye and I take a sharp left practically pushing Parker into the hidden hut. She falls on the ground with a loud grunt but I crouch down and take aim, watching as the enemy run past with their AK-47's high in the air. I stay in this position for a few minutes before sliding around and looking at Private Parker whose back is propped up against the wall of the hut and her legs flat out in front, her head tilted back with her brow etched in pain. Quickly, I kneel down beside her and look down to her hand on her stomach. "Private what's the problem?" I ask even though I already know the answer. Her eyes flutter open and she looks into my eyes before slowly removing her hand from her stomach and letting it lay limply next to her side.

She gives me permission to unbutton her ACU Jacket to revel a tanned tee soaked in sweat and blood. My eyes flicker up to hers that are watching me and I exhale calmly before reaching for the hem of her tee and slowly lifting it up. Pale skin gets exposed as well as the large open wound on her stomach, the blood from the gash soaking the top of her trousers. "Shit" I breathe and glance up at her to see that she's paled to the colour that I didn't even think was possible; her eyes glued to the 12 inch gash on her stomach.

"Oh Shit" She mumbles out before closing her eyes and shaking her head, swallowing down the bile that threatens to rise. Instantly, I ruffle through my rucksack and withdraw the first aid kit that all soldiers get given, taking out the gauze pads and everything else I need. I look into the girls eyes and exhale deeply because I know that what I'm about to do is going to be incredibly painful.

"Parker, I need you to look at me at all times and stay still" I inform whilst unravelling the gauze and keeping the Private's gaze. She bites her bottom lip with a slight nod and shaky exhale before I slowly splash some antiseptic on the wound making her cry out loudly. With wide eyes and I slam my palm to her lips and snap my head to the side to make sure no enemy heard. Slowly, I turn my head back and look into Parker's eyes that are considerably closer to mine. "You need to be quiet! I know it hurts but—punch my leg or something" I splutter out, not knowing what to say before removing my hand and watching her nod with an apologetic smile.

Sighing, I return back to the injury in front of me and I glance into her green eyes before splashing the wound again. Parker slams her head into the wall and squeezes her eyes shut whilst her teeth gnaw on her bottom lip to the point where I think it's bleeding. It doesn't stop me though because it has to be done because I am not losing another soldier. Grabbing the gauze, I place it on her wound and grab her limp right hand to hold it there whilst I wrap the bandage around her. She whimpers lightly and quietly but not quiet enough because I still hear her and it makes me send her a reassuring smile. I lean in to wrap the bandage all the way around and as I do my gaze meets hers and that's when I realise how drained she looks. Her green eyes are swirling with fear and her brow is furrowed in pain.

Another whimper escapes her lips but this time she splutters and turns her head to the side before she chucks up violently. Without thinking, I grab her shoulder and force her back into a seating position from falling into her own vomit and blood? I pull down her blood stained tee and button up her ACU jacket, giving her one last look over before retreating over to the other side of the tiny hut and tapping the mic making the piece in my ear crackle. "Come In, hello can anybody copy?" I demand and growl when there's no response. "I repeat does anybody copy? Private Carr, Corporal Becker do you copy?" I repeat but again there's no response. It looks like Private Parker and I are on our own throughout this operation that has already failed.

Before the split I was assigned to take my troop to gather Intel on enemy activity and it was going well, we came across one of the ringleaders but we didn't get a chance to even raise our weapons before we were ambushed and the troop split up. We are down three soldiers anyway, Private Mills who hasn't recovered from serious injuries and of course—Private Johnson and Private First Class Todd, but now with the troop split and no radio communication I have no clue if they're even alive. Private Parker and I took off to the right and I didn't get to see where the other soldiers went as the air was filled with dust from the repetitive fire of bullets.

I look over to Private Parker who is taking long and slow breathes whilst her hands cup her stomach. I know I have to move soon because If I don't we could get stuck in another firefight and Parker is not fit to fight through that. I've been to occupied in getting cover and fixing up Private Parker that I didn't realise my heart is beating out of my chest that I can actually hear it in my ears and feel it in the tips of my fingertips. That's when I realise that I'm actually bleeding, bleeding from my temple. Whilst the Taliban constantly fired a bullet grazed the side of my head missing me by an inch and all I can say is that I'm lucky. Unconsciously, my hand shoots up to my helmet where I pull out the picture of Santana that she sent me and slowly run my bloodstained fingers over it. It's creased and crinkled from where I've held it in my hands when I've slept but she still looks perfect. Placing a kiss to her face, I slip it back into my helmet and grip my rifle as I look over to Parker who nods to herself as she pushes herself up with a grunt.

"You'll be okay Private, I'm going to get you back safe" I reassure as she wobbly shuffles forward with her rifle in place. I take the first step out and look left and right before heading north, towards the FOB. Enemy activity was heavy in the west and east locations but north wasn't too bad so i'm hoping Parker and I can get through this without any more injuries. The thought that we were just attacked doesn't leave my mind when I walk through the plains, my eyes snapping over to anything and everything. Private Parker is struggling but I walk by her side and send her a look as to say "We're going to get through this"

And I believe it.

It's silent and empty for a goof half an hour before the first sign of enemy movement spots my eye and then we're engulfed again. My eyes squint as I spray the Taliban with bullets and power ahead as Parker fires whilst holding her tears at bay. The bullets stop but the ringing in my ears last an eternity as I charge ahead. "S-sergeant Pierce" Private Parker rasps and I look over my shoulder as she drops to her knees, her entire face contorting in pain.

"FUCK!" I rush out and bound over to her where I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders before charging through. A guy in a white sheet catches my eye and before he can shoot I send two bullets straight through his chest. Dead. The weight from Private Parker cripples me inside but I grunt it off as I jog in 95 degree heat, the FOB on my mind. Somewhere safe, I need to get somewhere safe. My feet rub horribly against the hard leather of my boots as my legs shake, my calves burning from the constant running. Private Parker grunts with every bump or large step I take, her hands resting against my shoulders as does her head. "You're okay Private, you're okay" I state into the thick air, mine and her heavy breathing interfering with the screams and sounds of bullets in my mind.

I'm not sure if it's sweat or blood but whatever it is trickles down the side of my face to my jaw where it drips off onto the collar of my uniform. The little puffs of breath coming from Parkers mouth hits the shell of my ear and occasionally my neck when I shift her to distribute the weight to the shoulder which wasn't shot. "You're not going to die—you're not going to die" I chant quietly, not entirely sure if I'm talking to Private Parker or myself. When I see the barbwire and the crates that make up the FOB I splutter out a smile and sigh out of relief. Grunting with every step, I make it into the convoy and actually laugh to myself, I laugh because I made it and I honestly thought I wouldn't. In an instant Sergeant Major Mercer comes running out of his tent and towards me whilst snapping his fingers towards some medics.

The corner of my lips twitch up as soon as Parker's weight gets lifted off my shoulders and I slowly drop to my knees to control my head that is spinning. SMA Mercer looks down at me with concern but I lift up my hand dismissively. "I-I'm okay" I breathe whilst swallowing, trying to regain my composure. My eyes flicker over to Parker who's getting carried away by a few medics before I glance back up at SMA Mercer who holds out his hand. "Thank you sir" I assert as he helps me up onto my blood stained feet.

From the look on his face I have a feeling he knows what happened out there but all I want to know is that my troop is safe. "Sergeant Pierce—I recommend we talk after you are well rested" He suggests but I shake my head and subtly roll my shoulder that is aching. My blue eyes darken as my lip purses; my posture straightening and my jaw clenching.

"No sir, I am perfectly stable and I would like to know what has happened to my troop" I assert with a hard eye which SMA Mercer finds remarkable. He nods and gestures over towards his tent where I follow him and stand silently whilst he clears his throat. My boss turns on his heel and exhales a small sigh before taking off his cap and itching his short grey hair.

I wait patiently and calmly even though my head is spinning and my whole body aches. Eventually SMA Mercer opens his mouth but it's not something that I want to hear. "It's not good news Pierce" he states and my breathing hitches momentarily before he continues. "Corporal Reid came back with Specialist Shaw and Private First Class Larsen—they're in bad shape. They are currently being treated in the infirmary however I managed to talk to Corporal Reid to get an insight on what happened. The Taliban are targeting us, they are planning on splitting everyone up and eliminating every soldier until there is none" He explains whilst slowly pacing back and forth "And they're succeeding."

"What do you want me to do sir?"

SMA Mercer looks at me whilst placing his hands on his hips with a look that's unknown, he doesn't know what to do. I blink slowly as I feel blood slowly trailing down the side of my face from the wound on my temple but I clear my throat and wait for my boss to say something. I watch as his eyes flicker to something behind me and I slowly look over my shoulder to see a bleeding Amy Carr stumbling into the grounds with Corporal Wolfe and Specialist Scott by her side. I'm quick to move forward and out of the tent towards my troop with a worried frown. Private Carr lets out a shattered sigh of relief when she sees me and practically falls into my body. She and I are not close by any means but I'm glad that she's safe and unharmed by the looks of her. Gently, I push her up and hold her at arm's length, flickering from her eyes to the wounds all over her face.

"Carr, what happened out there?" I question quickly, looking from Specialist Scott to Corporal Wolfe who look drained and in pain. Private Carr blinks slowly whilst shaking her head lightly as to try and stop herself from crying, making me extremely anxious as to what she's going to say. Just as I think that I frown as I realise that Joe isn't with them. Tilting my head slightly, I look at the three soldiers in front of me and clear my throat. "Where's Corporal Becker?" I ask and all I get in reply is Carr lowering her head. Specialist Scott opens his mouth but nothing comes out so I look to Corporal Wolfe whose eyes are dark and bloodshot.

"They took him" Private Carr announces with a shaky voice. She looks up and into my eyes as I try and register what the fuck she just said. "The Taliban took him! We-we were together and then they all came out of nowhere." She explains and I swallow patiently even though I'm raging on the inside. "They were firing and they just kept coming, three of them grabbed a hold of Joe and they dragged him into a car and drove off" She admits miserably and I pat her shoulder reassuring as to tell her that it's okay when in reality it's not because I know what those fuckers do to hostages, especially soldiers. They will make his life a living hell.

"Did you see where the car went?" I ask.

"No but I managed to get a few numbers on the licence plate" Specialist Scott breathes and I send him a nod whilst clicking my knuckles nervously.

"We need to go to Mercer now, the quicker we find him the better!"

…..

"We are not doing this today Sergeant—it's impossible"

Frowning, I try to contain my anger at the thought of leaving my best friend with the enemies for a day. "It is not impossible Sir, what's impossible is leaving one of our soldiers with the enemy and thinking that he will come out alive!" I assert harshly, trying to make everyone see sense. SMA Mercer sighs whilst rubbing his head because he knows that I'm right, no soldier comes out alive in the hands of the Taliban. SMA Mercer places his hands on his hips and leans against his desk whilst looking into my eyes and pursing his lips.

"I understand Sergeant, I really do but there's simply not enough soldiers to carry out the operation" he points out and I clear my throat, trying to think of a solution. Some of the soldiers in my troop didn't seem too injured meaning they could help me but that is if they're feeling up to it. It's a hostage situation, I'd say I need about 7 soldiers to carry it out. I pace gently before standing at attention.

"Sir, right now I assume Corporal Becker is being held hostage. I can complete this operation with a number of seven soldiers maximum, and I know Corporal Wolfe and Specialist Scott weren't critically injured. Private Carr saw the car that the Taliban were driving when they took Corporal Becker, Specialist Scott managed to get a few numbers on the license plate" I explain "All these points are valuable to find out where they took him" I add and watch as SMA Mercer clearly thinks about what I said. He takes a few minutes to process everything before he nods his head at me.

"Round up your troop, I want them licence plate numbers and I'll reconsider my choice"

Jogging over to the infirmary tent, my brow is set in place and my temple throbbing. I barge through the tent and send one of the male doctors a respectful smile before heading over to the bed where Corporal Wolfe and Specialist Scott are sat. Their eyes meet mine as I send them a nod and a look over. "How are you both doing?" I ask, trying to look for any injuries and by the looks of it they came out Scott's free.

"Aching a little but overall I'm good" Specialist Scott comments with a tired smile. Nodding, I glance over at Corporal Wolfe who gives the same reply but with his facial expression. I clear my throat lightly before jumping straight into why I'm here.

"I'm glad you guys are okay, I need to speak with you. Corporal Becker is still out there and I need you to come with me to retrieve him" I display and watch as Specialist Scott looks at Corporal Wolfe. "I know what you're both thinking but if we leave him out there he will die, he is one of us and if you guys are true soldiers and good friends then you will come with me to Mercer" I say, standing tall and proud but the look in my eyes is pleading. Corporal Wolfe pushes himself up off the stretcher bed as does Specialist Scott and they look at me.

"What time do we move out?"

Grinning, I pat both of their shoulders and make an exit but get stopped by a hand grabbing mine causing me to look to my right and see Private Parker. Her face is pale and her eyes are droopy, the symptom of being sleep deprived and going under. She musters up all strength to squeeze my hand and flash me a smile, an appreciative smile. She's thanking me for saving her life. Parker opens her mouth to say something but when I see her physically struggle I squeeze her hand gently and shake my head lightly as to tell her that I understand, it's my job you know?

Her hand drops out of mine and I look over my shoulder to see Specialist Scott and Corporal Wolfe dismissing themselves from the infirmary. "I can come too you know?" I hear and look back to see Private Parker, determination in those green eyes. I let out a breath and give her a knowing look because she knows that she is not fit to accompany me out there, she'd be walking into her own death. She sighs and gives a small shrug "It was worth a try" she comments with a little hint of amusement in her tone making me grin.

"Get some rest Private" I assert friendly before heading out of the tent with two soldiers behind me. Now it's time to go and rescue Joe. The side of my head is still throbbing but it's nothing compared to what other soldiers are feeling right now, I'm lucky. I'm lucky that I have all of my limbs, I'm lucky that I have a loving girlfriend waiting back home for me as well as my pop and friends, I'm lucky that I only have a few months left in this death trap.

I'm lucky to be alive.

As my blood stained boots crunch against the gravel and sand underneath me I reach up to my helmet and withdraw the picture of Santana for the second time today. I don't know—just looking at her calms me, it makes me feel warm inside like I am unstoppable and can face anything in the world. Not long until I can see her beautiful face, hear her soothing voice and touch her smooth skin. It's all I want.

What I wouldn't give to be there with her right now, but I know I have a duty for the people, the soldiers dying and fighting out here. I have a duty to protect and serve even though what I really want to do is wrap up in bed with Santana in my arms and just lay there forever. This is reality though and now- now I have to go rescue my best friend in the middle of enemy territory.

This is dangerous and this operation could be my last and all my mind can drift off too is Santana and her warm smile. I love it. I love her so fucking much. My hand clenches the picture once before I place a gentle kiss on the middle of it.

"I love you Santana"

So um… Please do not kill me! Ahhh! I know I've been gone what? A month and a half? I'm so sorry guys. I went away for two weeks and when I got back I just could not get into the groove of writing so I didn't and then I felt so bad because you guys rely on this story, I know how much you love it and I love writing it. I never want you to think that I'm going to abandon it because I won't. I have so many aspirations and ideas for this story that I want to keep writing. I want you all to know that I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging, I'm going to try and smash out as many chapters as I can and just update for you all cause you deserve them. Now let's move onto this chapter :] SANTANA IS PREGNANT! Yes she is! Now we need to think about if it's going to be a girl or boy, the name and everything else. Suggestions guys I'll take them :] Brittany and Parker had a close call with the enemy but not as close as she's going to have with them in the next chapter. It's going to be full of action and drama I promise :] I'm struggling for ideas on Santana's POV though so any ideas would be helpful. Like I said I hope to update soon, till next time.


End file.
